La marea negra y el reloj de arena
by shade.08.love.ota
Summary: Una chica descubriendo su lugar en el mundo shinobi, donde lo espiritual y el corazón marcan el camino a seguir. El viaje de una vida entre las hojas y la arena. Un universo donde no hay aliens o el mesias ninja cof cof . AU, OC son míos, traducción de historias actuales Black Tide y Sand clock para quienes no sepan inglés.
1. Chapter 1

_Solo los OC me pertenecen, esta obra es obviamente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Espero sea de su agrado o al menos entretenido, por qué inicie en Fanfiction con este fic, realmente no me gusto el final de Naruto y no veo Boruto por eso. Aunque lo bueno, empieza en Shippuden, eso sí. Trataré de no tardarme en pasarme todo lo que ya tengo a español para que vaya a la par._

**¿Qué sucede?**

Suave. Algo cálido me rodeó en la oscuridad, me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que mis ojos estaban cerrados. Me sentí demasiado cansada para parpadear, respirar era una tarea dolorosa, se escuchaban pocos sonidos. El viento estaba frío, me hizo temblar pero también me recordó lo hambrienta que estaba. Olía delicioso, así que intenté pararme, pero una sacudida de náuseas me hizo gemir y sentir cierta humedad en mis mejillas.

"No, no, espera. No te muevas!"

Aterrorizada abrí los ojos solo para cerrarlos de nuevo con dolor. "_¿Por qué todo duele?_" Intentando de nuevo, parpadee un par de veces hasta que pude ver claramente. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue un chico bronceado cerca de mí. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes que me hicieron pensar en la puesta de sol, una máscara negra cubría parte de su boca y su brillante cabello plateado era un desastre.

Vestido con una camisa negra que parecía demasiado grande para él y un tatuaje parcialmente expuesto en su hombro izquierdo. No podía ver claramente porque de repente su mano estaba en mi mejilla.

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto, o mis esfuerzos no habrían tenido sentido"Su voz era un poco baja, parecía agotado y no podía moverme. Incluso si se veía inofensivo no podía relajarme. "_¿Lo conozco? ¿Por qué no puedo reconocer su voz? ¿Dónde estoy?_" Mi cabeza palpitaba cuanto más lo pensaba. Una tela fría me tocó la frente, incluso si intentaba resistirme, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y tiritaba incontrolablemente.

"Lo siento ... por favor, resiste un poco", su voz era tierna y suave, pero no me importaba en este momento."

De-Detente ..." Se acercó y me dominó fácilmente con una mano. Estaba demasiado cansada para luchar, para enojarme con este chico extraño y me sentía tan indefensa. Mi mente era un caos de pensamientos que no podía controlar, así que lloré en silencio hasta que él se apartó de mí.

"Lloras demasiado para mi gusto" Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño. Moví mi cabeza para evitar sus ojos.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

No estaba segura si preguntar era una buena idea, gire la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, traté de voltearme bien y cuando él me echó una mano, me petrifique sentirlo tan cerca. Se dio cuenta, al principio no dijo nada y solo me miraba, creí que pasó una hora muy incómoda en silencio hasta que él finalmente preguntó.

"hm... Me recuerdas... verdad?" Preguntó con calma, casi con suspicacia.

"¿Recordar que?" No pude evitarlo, ya fuera por el dolor o la confusión ... Comencé a sentir pánico. Sosteniendo la sábana, tratando de buscar algo en mi memoria. "Tal vez si empiezo con cosas simples ..."

"Espera, solo respira o haremos que ..." El sonido de la puerta interrumpió mi concentración, un hombre con cabello negro y puntiagudo, ojos negros y dos cicatrices en su lado izquierdo, uno arriba de su ojo y el otro en su mejilla, entró a la habitación. Su ropa me resultaba extraña, un chaleco de color pino verde con un círculo rojo en espiral. Me tensé un poco cuando se acercó a nosotros, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Solo notando que llevaba una bandeja de comida a mi lado, me quedé mirando fijamente todo, se veía rico.

"Lo siento, se acabó el tiempo. Tienes que irte ahora"."Pero ella no puede ..." El chico fue interrumpido.

"Ella te está esperando afuera" Su suave voz era tranquila, colocando una mano en el niño y una pequeña sonrisa para los dos. El chico frunció el ceño ahora, mirándome con esos ojos dorados, no estaba seguro de si estaba enojado conmigo o con él, pero quería que se quedara un poco más. Tan pronto como desapareció, el hombre volvió su atención hacia mí.

"¿Todavía te duele el cuerpo?" Solo asentí, mirando la comida discretamente."Es para ti, pero déjame ayudarte". No me dio tiempo para negarme, ya que sentía que sus manos me rodeaban. Ahora, en una mejor posición, tomé el primer plato con cuidado y lo probé. "_Tan caliente y sabroso ... Esta sopa es como el cielo_" Mi estómago retumbó tan fuerte que el hombre se echó a reír."Tómate tu tiempo"

Honestamente, estaba encantada de tener algo para comer, me hizo preguntarme cuánto tiempo estaba ... ¿durmiendo? Sacó un libro de su chaleco, su postura y su voz serena me hicieron pensar que quizás era una buena persona.

"Señor, ¿dónde estoy?" Pregunté, ladeando mi cabeza de una manera desconcertada."En el hospital de nuestra aldea" Comenzó a escribir algo, pero me alegré de que me respondiera. "Soy Shikaku Nara, espero que te sientas mejor ahora"

"Estaba enferma?"  
"De hecho, estaban en mal estado, tus amigos estaban preocupados"  
"¿Amigos?" Contesté con curiosidad.

Él asintió solemnemente "El muchacho y la mujer, te encontramos en el bosque y te trajimos aquí. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?"Acababa de terminar de comer, mis ojos cayeron tristemente, tratando de evitar los suyos. _"Si solo supiera ..."_

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"Miré nerviosamente alrededor de la habitación, ahora que noté que se veía realmente cómodo, me tomé mi tiempo para pensar en eso, él era tan educado y gentil, la sensación me hizo recordar algo.

"Un lugar oscuro, gritos y muchos árboles ... alguien con una máscara blanca, un niño, creo, entonces ..." Toqué mi antebrazo buscando algo, frunciendo el ceño porque nada más vino a mis pensamientos.

"Esta bien, no te presiones"  
"Am... Nara-san ¿Tengo un hogar?" Pregunté con curiosidad mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Depende, ¿te gustaría conocer a nuestro Hokage-sama?" Incliné la cabeza, ni una pista de quién estaba hablando. "Es un hombre amable, creo que te agradará. Él está afuera, la verdad es que quiere conocerte ... ¿estás bien con eso?" Confiando en él, asentí; sonrió, y pronto entró un anciano con un extraño sombrero triangular y una sonrisa en su rostro, me relajó un poco.

"Gracias Shikaku-san, eso es todo por ahora"Tan pronto como se despidió, agarré un poco las sábanas, sintiéndome un poco nerviosa  
"Hola, Hokage-sama?" Respondí un poco insegura."Encantado de conocerte, Kaoru-chan." Una vez más, incliné mi cabeza. Él se rió suavemente.

"Eres más pequeña de lo que pensaba". Frunciendo el ceño, "_¿me está diciendo enana? eso no me gusta."_"

Lo siento, es solo que alguien te describió un poco diferente""¿Quien?""Un compañero ninja te describió como una chica valiente y fuerte. Tus amigos fueron emboscados por shinobis rebeldes en el camino; afortunadamente, un equipo acudió en tu ayuda a tiempo. Uno quedó muy impresionado contigo".Estaba tan absorta en sus palabras que me acerqué un poco más a él, para poder escuchar más, él sonrió y tocó mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué?"

"En pocas palabras, fuiste de ayuda. Por eso te trajimos aquí para que estén a salvo".

"¿Cómo están?" Pregunté un poco preocupada, parpadeando un par de veces sintiéndome un poco cansado.

"Mucho mejor, la verdad es que estaban esperando que te despertaras. No te preocupes, puedes verlos más tarde. Quería preguntarte algo primero"

"¿Qué es?" Extendiendo una mano para tocar su sombrero.

"¿Quieres irte o quedarte aquí?" Se enderezó lejos de mi alcance.

"... si ... si me quedo, ¿entonces qué?" La verdad es que, tenía curiosidad por saber dónde estaba, quería explorar tan pronto como pudiera sentir mis piernas otra vez."Entonces, todos ustedes tendrán un hogar aquí, a juzgar por su edad, pueden comenzar en la academia de ninja, hacer amigos y aprender. ¿Suena bien?"

"... Pero si ellos no quieren?" Me hizo preguntarme si el chico y la dama se irán, parece que me conocen, o al menos el chico.

"Te dejaron elegir ... entonces, ¿qué dices?" el anciano preguntó.

Frotándome los ojos, me sentía somnolienta y cansada, así que no lo pensé tanto al responder. "Gracias, Hokage-sama"

"Sarutobi está bien. ¿Por qué no duermes y luego te encuentras con tus amigos?" Fue muy amable y me cubrió mientras bostezaba, me pareció un poco familiar esa sensación aunque en este momento que no podía recordar por qué."Bienvenido a Konohagakure, Kaoru" Su voz era suave, y me hizo feliz. Lo último que ví fue una persona con máscara blanca de un animal parado en la puerta con cabello plateado y algo pequeño como el primer chico que ví hoy.

* * *

Con el sol, llegó otro día brillante en Konoha, mirando hacia afuera un chico de piel bronceada, resopló un mechon de pelo que estorbaba en su cara, su cabello plateado brillaba con la luz del sol de esa mañana, arreglarse era una tarea horrible "_Desearía que mamá estuviera aquí ..._"

Impaciente, dejó su cabello desordenado. Esta vez se sintió más cómodo al recuperar su ropa, aunque fuera extraño, era la última cosa que tenían de su hogar. Una túnica blanca al hombro que cubría su top negro y pantalones cortos blancos complementaba su imagen.

"¡Es tan grande y bonito!" La niña pequeña a su lado gritó con entusiasmo, tratando de saltar y ver más por la observó en silencio, su última misión. Esta niña de 5 años era extrañamente alegre, para alguien que, en su opinión, se había recuperado apenas en 3 días. Llevaba pantalones cortos azules, una camiseta blanca y una versión pequeña de su propia túnica. La combinación combinaba con su piel clara de almendra, su largo cabello azul marino, oscuro casí como la noche y sus ojos verdes similar a hojas de menta. Él no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Kaoru era realmente linda, pero habla mucho.

Ella siguió divagando algo que él no se molestó en escuchar, hasta que sintió que ella tiraba de su cabello suavemente.

"¡Hika-chan! ¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Ella preguntó alegremente.

"Ya te lo dije, es Hi-ka-ru. Solo espera, Akane-chan vendrá por nosotros". Él quitó su pequeña mano, enderezando su postura tratando de parecer más alto.

"Pero quiero irme ahora, tengo hambre""No seas un bebé, solo siéntate" Se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto."¡Tú también eres un bebé!" Ella respondió haciendo pucheros

"Tengo 3 años más, significa que no lo soy", sonrió al verla fruncir el ceño y murmurar. "Empiezo a extrañar a la chica tímida de antes ..."

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera responder, entró una joven hermosa con cabello largo azul y ojos dorados. Su ropa era una falda azul, una blusa negra cubierta con un chaleco verde corto, esbelta y más alta, de unos 20 años. A su lado había otra persona cuya cara estaba cubierta con una máscara de zorro blanco. Más alto que Hikaru por una cabeza, de cabello plateado con uniforme negro y gris.

"Lamento haber tardado tanto. ¿Están listos?" Su voz era suave y alegre.

"Me alegra que hayas venido, iba a saltar de la ventana en cualquier momento" Hikaru se acercó a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, sí ... me alegra ver que ya son amigos" Ella acomodo el cabello de Hikaru, disfrutando cada segundo su cara roja y murmullos de molestia. Entonces notó que Kaoru estaba tocando la máscara del ninja con asombro, arrodillado como una estatua, no se movía ni un centímetro.

"Oye niña, deja de jugar con nuestro guía para que podamos comer algo".

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Akane, la aldea era grande y prosperaba en todos los sentidos en comparación con su tierra natal, tan llena de energía y gente que hizo su nostalgia evidente. Un sentimiento difícil de ignorar mientras observaba en silencio a sus niños pequeños. Uno tratando de ser valiente y el otro ... ajeno a todo. "_Qué bendición sería olvidar ..._" Akane pensó sin convicción, mientras Kaoru tomaba la mano de Hikaru para correr con entusiasmo hacia un carrito de comida.  
La verdad, Akane tenía miedo. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo cuidar niños. La vida en el clan era tan ajetreada que nunca se detuvo a pensar en tener su propia familia, como su hermana lo había hecho._"Hermana, espero estés feliz ahora?"_ Akane pensó sarcásticamente, por qué ahora tenía que cuidar de Hikaru en su lugar. Kaoru ofreció comida en un palito, como bolitas, Akane no las había visto antes.

"Toma esto! Ninja-san dijo que era delicioso! un... bando? wango?... humm"

"Dango" fue todo lo que respondí el joven ninja continuando su camino, Kaoru regresó corriendo a su lado con Hikaru. "Al menos alguien ya se siente a gusto aquí..." los pensamientos de Akane se fueron de lado al notar las caras de la gente a su alrededor, murmurando, desconfiando. No tenía que adivinar qué estaban pensando, Akane se preguntaba cuánto tiempo les tomaría acoplarse a este lugar..

"Entonces, dónde está la academia ninja de la que hablabas?" Hikaru pregunto cuando un grupo de niños pasó corriendo cerca.

" a unos pasos, no podemos entrar ya que aún no terminan las clases pero su departamento está en esta dirección" El chico contestó tranquilamente, casi aburrido.

Akane estaba agradecida por sus palabras, no tenía mucha paciencia. Kaoru se emocionaba con todo, mantenerla callada parecía imposible, al menos el ninja parecía no importarle eso. Parados frente a un gran edificio con multiples puertas, subiendo escaleras hasta detenerse en una con una ventana exterior. El ninja nos dio las llaves de departamento, era lo suficientemente grande para los 3. Tenía lo esencial y se veía limpio el lugar, era más de lo que podían pedir.

"Es todo por ahora, si necesitan ayuda, no duden en preguntar" Luego tomó un sobre de su chaqueta y se lo dio a Akane, mientras los niños inspeccionaron el lugar."Hokage-sama escribió información adicional aquí, él quería discutir más en los siguientes días. Entregarán sus cosas por la tarde, alguien revisará de vez en cuando que esten bien.""Gracias, no importa".Observó cómo el joven ninja desaparecía rápidamente saltando por los techos, mirando el sobre suspiró y cerró la puerta.

Observó cómo el joven ninja desaparecía rápidamente saltando por los techos, mirando el sobre suspiró y cerró la puerta

* * *

Otra enorme pila de papeles fue entregada a la mesa de Sarutobi, se masajeó la frente exhausto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar se escuchó un golpe. Acogiendo con satisfacción la breve distracción, aceptó gustosamente el informe del joven ninja enmascarado."¿Qué piensas?" inquirió curiossamente.

"No parecen ser una amenaza por ahora. La mujer y el niño son más predecibles, su apariencia física confirma que han hecho algún entrenamiento antes".

"¿Y la niña?"

"Si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos antes, hubiera dicho que no era candidata a ser un ninja. No puedo tener una perspectiva sólida todavía" El joven miró brevemente la ventana.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella era diferente de lo que yo pensaba. No parece estar fingiendo su inocencia, no puedo decidir si sería una amenaza o no. No estaba allí para presenciar la batalla para creer que ..." El silencio los envolvió cuando Sarutobi cerró sus ojos brevemente, se paró y caminó por la oficina hasta que se detuvo para mirar por la ventana.

"Que una niña pequeña podría ser despiadada? Cuando Kakashi hizo su informe, yo tampoco entendía. Mi primera sospecha fue que podría ser un jinchuriki quien escapaba de su aldea pero después de la evaluación de Inoichi y Shikaku, no pude entenderlo. Akane acaba de explicar un poco de lo que sucedió, pero no toda la situación. Debemos velar por ellos como todos en esta aldea. El mejor curso de acción es esperar por ahora ".

"Parece lo mejor, ¿eso es todo Hokage-sama?"

"Sí, puedes irte ahora" El joven ninja salió de la oficina en silencio, dejando a Sarutobi solo, mirando una vez más su pila y regresando al trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

**El sol radiante de la hoja**

El parque estaba completamente lleno de niños disfrutando sus juegos por la tarde. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando 2 niños y un ninja alto y delgado se detuvieron cerca.

"Aquí está, ¿recuerdas el camino? Preguntó cortésmente.

"Sí, gracias por tu tiempo" respondió Hikaru seriamente.

Cuando se fue, Kaoru miró al parque con curiosidad, tirando de la mano de Hikaru, ella preguntó: "¿Jugarías conmigo?"

"Me obligaste a venir, ¿por qué no les preguntas?" Señalando con la mirada a los demá miró a su alrededor, sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer.

Hikaru mirándola tan preocupada tomó su pequeña mano y caminó hacia el columpio que estaba libre. "Solo esta vez, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras" La empujó suavemente, ignorando algunos susurros de un grupo cercano.

"Hika-chan, quiero volar!" Ella alegremente carcajeaba.

"Sí, no llores más tarde si te caes"

La felicidad de Kaoru era contagiosa, pronto Hikaru estaba sonriendo mientras ella intentaba tocar el cielo con sus manos. Desafortunadamente, un niño corrió cerca propinandole una patada, haciéndolo caer con fuerza. Hikaru detuvo el columpio, Kaoru se acercó al niño con marcas rojas en sus mejillas y cabello castaño rebelde.

"¡Lo siento! ¿Estás herido?" Intentó acercarse cuando un pequeño perro blanco apareció y le gruñó.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No tienes ojos o eres naturalmente torpe?" Respondió enfadado mientras se limpiaba la cara.

"¡Oye! Déjala en paz, fue un accidente. ¡Discúlpate por ser un idiota!" Hikaru se paró frente a él, ignorando al pequeño cachorro. Kaoru no estaba segura de qué hacer, mirando que los otros niños comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de ellos.

"¿Sí? ¡Obligame!" Hikaru estaba a punto de agarrar su cuello cuando dijo un chico con pelo de punta, camisa gris y cara aburrida.

"Solo hazlo Kiba, antes de que te metas en problemas"

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? ¡Las chicas son torpes y débiles! Ella tiene que aprender ..."

"¿¡Aprender qué ?! Te desafío a que termines eso en mi cara, Kiba" una niña de cabello rubio muy claro y ojos azules se le echo en cara tan rápido que casi lo hizo tropezar por la sorpresa. Era un poco más alta que Kiba y sus ojos casi se encendieron de rabia, pronto otras chicas lo rodearon haciéndolo correr con ellas a cuestas.

"Pero que fastidio" dijo el niño, ella observó nerviosamente detrás de Hikaru, el chico de antes solo los miró.

"Gracias" dijo Hikaru mientras tocaba el cabello de Kaoru. Ella tenia curiosidad por el niño y su compañero regordete feliz comiendo algunas papas, haciendo algunas caras como si estuviera pensando en algo.

"No es necesario, hasta luego" Los dejaron en paz; después de mirar el patio de recreo, Hikaru decidió investigar en caso de que Kiba regresara.

"Kaoru, ¿puedes ser una buena chica y esperarme aquí?"

"Pero ... Hika-chan"

"Escucha, si esperas, te invitó algo más tarde, ¿te parece justo?" Ella pensó por un momento, luego asintió. Sin saber qué hacer después de que él se fuera, ella se sentó en el columpio mirando mientras algunos padres venían por los niños restantes. Gritando de felicidad y saltando alrededor de los adultos, Kaoru bajó su mirada al suelo.

Ella sintió algo que tiró de su pecho pero no pudo ponerle un nombre. Pocas cosas se aclararon en su breve conversación con Akane. Ella no tenía padres, Akane y Hikaru tienen que protegerla y perdieron su hogar. Kaoru no podía recordar pero todavía sentía que algo faltaba. Balanceando lentamente en silencio, algunas veces empujándose a sí misma, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos pronto salieron._ "¿Tener padres es tan bueno?_" A ella no le gustaba estar sola, eso la hacía pensar cosas tristes.  
"¿Estás ... estás bien?" Una voz la sobresaltó, empujó demasiado y se cayó de espaldas.  
"¡Lo siento! No quise asustarte" Le ofreció su mano, Kaoru le frotó las lágrimas antes de mirarlo. Un niño pequeño con el cabello rubio y desordenado, hermosos ojos azul cerúleo, bigotes como de gato en sus mejillas, una camisa negra con un círculo rojo y una espiral en el interior. Ambos se miraron sin estar seguros de qué hacer, un momento después su expresión cambió, mirando al suelo, dejando que su mano cayera.

"Lo-Lo siento. Me iré, ya no te molesto" No tuvo tiempo de alejarse, Kaoru agarró sus pantalones cortos y susurró tristemente

"Por favor, no. Yo ... lo siento"  
Después de un breve silencio, el niño se sienta a su lado en el suelo y le pregunta: "¿Te sientes mejor?" Kaoru asintió, haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo. Él inclinó la cabeza para ver mejor su rostro, luego surgió una idea y sonrió.

"Oye, ¿quieres ver algo impresionante?" Preguntó el chico mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía nuevamente su mano. Una pequeña e incierta sonrisa se formó cuando sus mejillas se sintieron cálidas al hacer contacto con su mano.

El niño corrió con ella a un árbol cercano, presentando un shuriken de su bolsillo."¿Puedes hacer esto?" Él lo lanza con confianza, saltando de emoción cuando golpeó el lugar.  
"¡Wow! ¿Qué-qué fue eso? ¡Parece divertido!" Kaoru exclamó  
"¡Un shuriken! ¿No has visto uno antes?" El chico preguntó mientras tomaba su shuriken para otro intento.

"No, pero puedes enseñarme?" Preguntó Kaoru, tocando el arma como si fuera algo frágil. El chico se sorprendió al principio, la miró asombrado.  
"¿No estás en la academia?"

"Todavía no, acabamos de llegar aquí". Ella respondió mientras recogía el shuriken para una mejor inspección.

"¿De verdad quieres que te enseñe?"

"¡Por favor! Eres increíble, prometo ser la mejor, como tu!" Sentir entre sus dedos la fría superficie metálica del shuriken era algo familiar, tenía la idea de qué entre más cosas aprendiera podría seguir sintiendo esa emoción cálida y alegría.

Sin tener en cuenta la reacción del niño ante tales cumplidos. Nunca en su vida alguien le había dicho algo tan dulce, afortunadamente ella estaba demasiado distraída como para notar sus mejillas rojas. Él no podía creerlo, casi esperaba que ella se riera de él en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Ella estaba tratando de golpear el árbol sola, repasando lo que recordaba de sus movimientos.

Fallando pero intentando una y otra vez, a veces cuando el shuriken golpeaba cerca de donde estaba el suyo incrustado, ella le sonreía como si él fuera cualquiera. Y así, los minutos volaron rápidamente para los 2 niños, practicando felizmente y ahora corriendo por el patio de recreo tratando de atraparse. Hasta que Hikaru regresó con 3 bolsas en sus brazos, una cortaba la sangre de su brazo, la luz del atardecer hacía que su cabello plateado brillara más. Tenía unos minutos más antes de que llegara la noche y seguramente se perderían si no se iban ahora.

"Oye, princesa, ven y ayúdame con esta bolsa!" Gritó agotado. Kaoru corrió a su lado, pero el chico se quedó a unos pasos de distancia. Sin saber qué hacer, preocupado y en algún momento, asustado, no sabía si este chico lo iba a odiar como todos.

"¡Hika-chan! ¡Adivina qué! Hice un amigo, él es muy divertido y gentil. ¿Puede venir con nosotros? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Tenemos hambre!" Kaoru saltó con entusiasmo, ignorando totalmente su enojado ceño al ser ignorado.

"No puedo ver mucho, toma una bolsa o me iré sin ti" Una vez que la niña obedeció, Hikaru observó con curiosidad al chico. Con las bolsas en el suelo, Kaoru se acercó a su amigo y tomó su mano, ignorando el pánico en sus ojos y sus hombros tensos, bueno Naruto pensaba que realmente ella no se daba cuenta.

"Naruto, él es mi amigo Hika-chan"

"Entonces, ¿quieres cenar con nosotros?" Hikaru preguntó lo más suavemente y gentilmente posible, sin saber si lo estaba intimidando. Curioso por los nervios del niño rubio, no era como que fuera a gritarle o patearle, o sería que realmente él tenía una cara de pocos amigos?

"... ¿No te importa?" Preguntó Naruto con cautela, tratando de ver si era sincero. Luego su estómago retumbó ruidosamente y se puso escarlata de vergüenza cuando Kaoru se rió de él.

"Ya ves, Naruto se está muriendo de hambre ... ¡vamos!" Kaoru dijo, ella tomó una de las bolsas y caminó feliz."Princesa, no sabes a dónde ir!" Hikaru tomó otra bolsa, mirando al chico y las compras restantes.

"¿Qué estás esperando? Créeme, esa chica tragaría toda la comida si la dejáramos ir"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mentiroso! ¡No le escuches, Naruto, juntos podemos robarle su postre!" Ella gritó como si fuera el objetivo de su vida.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo, sonrió mientras los seguía. A veces respondiendo a sus comentarios. La verdad es que estaba hambriento y no tenía dinero para comprar algo. No podía volver a pescar algo ya que pronto anochecerá. La bolsa era grande y pesada, pero no se quejó. Pasaron unos cuantos aldeanos en su camino, pero hoy, él estaba realmente feliz, porque incluso si lo regañaban, le susurraban y lo señalaban, nadie le dijo que se fuera. Pronto llegaron al apartamento, Hikaru abrió la puerta cuando los dos niños se derrumbaron en el piso con las bolsas en sus manos.

"¡No siento mis manos!" Dijo dramáticamente Kaoru.  
"Que bebé " se burló de Hikaru llevando todo a la cocina donde Akane se estaba preparando para cocinar.  
"Ustedes se tomaron su tiempo. Hikaru, ¿puedes ayudarme a preparar la cena?" Exhaló pero obedeció, justo en ese momento Akane notó que al pequeño niño rubio derrumbado en el piso junto a Kaoru.

"¡Oh, qué chico tan lindo! ¿Un amigo?"  
"Sí, ¿puede quedarse? ¡Estamos hambrientos y cansados!" Preguntó la niña mientras trataba de levantarse.  
"Si no le importa nuestro pequeño lío de basura, por supuesto que puede", comentó Akane con un cuchillo en la mano que señalaba todo el apartamento.  
"Mi lugar es así a veces, está bien"Kaoru lo llevó a su habitación, había una cama grande al lado de la ventana, un armario, ninguna foto o algo distintivo en la habitación, eso hizo que Naruto notara algo.

"¿Akane es tu ... madre?"

"Oh, no. Ella es mi guardiana, creo que la tía de Hika-chan ..." respondió mientras miraba una caja y buscaba algo.  
"¿Y tus padres?"  
"No tengo". Hizo una pausa, en sus manos una manta. Luego se recostó en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas a un sitio a su lado para Naruto. Comenzó a sentirse un poco frío, así que se acostó, una parte de él estaba feliz y la otra un poco triste por ellos.

"Yo tampoco" Kaoru miró en su dirección, a ella no le gustó esa mirada en sus ojos. Entonces ella tuvo una idea de cómo animarlo, tirando de su camisa con una gran sonrisa en su cara de querubín.  
"¿Puedes decirme más de los ninjas? ¿Por qué hay caras enormes en una montaña?"

Naruto se deleitó en contarle todo a su nueva amiga y comenzó una larga historia de lo que hacen los ninjas. Lo que podía recordar del pueblo, los impresionantes poderes que un ninja puede tener y su deseo de tener una aventura. En un momento, trató de demostrar algunos movimientos y derrotó dramáticamente al enemigo aterrador, las almohadas volaron por la habitación y pronto ambos comenzaron a jugar nuevamente.

Era tarde en la noche cuando Akane y Hikaru terminaron de limpiar todo para echarle un vistazo a los niños pequeños. Ambos durmiendo en la cama, la recamara un completo lío dondequiera que mires .

"¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminaríamos así en algún momento?" Preguntó Hikaru"¿Como niñeras? En absoluto ... pero no tiene sentido quejarse ahora."

"¿Cuándo le vamos a explicar?"

"Con suerte, no pronto. Ella no entenderá hasta que crezca."

Cerró la puerta, tomó una bolsa del sofá, con un pergamino en la mano, trazando el viejo kanji, complacida de descubrir que el sello seguía intacto.

"Estoy preocupada. ¿Lo sientes?"Hikaru se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos, prolongando el silencio durante mucho tiempo hasta que los abrió y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

"Apenas está ahí pero puedo oírlo"

"Eso es lo que pensé ... ¿qué voy a hacer?" Mirando el pergamino.

"Bueno, ella quiere ser un ninja, podemos tachar eso de nuestra lista de problemas" Hikaru se masajeó los ojos, mirando por la ventana a la brillante luna.  
"Sí, pero sin Isamu-sama nuestro poder es limitado, apenas siento que algo comienza a reunirse" Akane jugaba con el pergamino hasta que Hikaru se lo quito enojado.

"¡Basta! No podemos abrirlo todavía". Lo guardó en la bolsa por ahora. "Mi padre nos dijo que podemos ayudar a recargarnos nosotros mismos, ¿o lo olvidaste?"  
"Pero el santuario ... no será lo mismo"  
"Si almacenamos lo poco que podemos conseguir, no será un problema. También podemos encontrar un lugar aquí". La voz de Hikaru comenzó a caer, las manos aferrándose con más fuerza en silencio.

"... Realmente estabas preparado para ello" observó Akane cuando su expresión cambió, finalmente, una tristeza amarga voló hacia sus ojos, trató de ocultarlo, pero qué importaba ahora.

"Por supuesto que sí. Pasé años entrenando para esto y luego todo ..."Akane lo abrazó, tentativamente al principio no estaba segura de si estaba bien. Hikaru tomó largas respiraciones calmandose. No será débil, no llorará, será más fuerte por los deseos de su padre.

"Secretamente también esperaba que fueras elegido, tal vez Isamu-sama tenía otros planes al final. Quiero pensar que nos protegió, para que pudiéramos llegar aquí. Tenemos suerte, no presionaron demasiado para obtener respuestas, pero tengo que decirle al Hokage o podríamos estar en problemas "

"¿Todo?"

"Por supuesto que no, no soy estúpida. Lo suficiente para que él pueda entender y quizás no nos mate si eso sucede ..." Hikaru tiró de un lado de su camisa, sintiéndose un poco mejor abrazando el calor de su tía hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por voluntad propia.


	3. Chapter 3

**La voz en el viento**

Realmente trataba de ignorar los suspiros y susurros de las chicas mientras pasaban, Hikaru no notó la cara ansiosa de Kaoru al entrar en el enorme edificio. "_¿Por qué las chicas tienen que ser tan ... raras?_" Hikaru se preguntaba al escoltar a clase a la pequeña Kaoru. Por alguna razón, desde que llegaron a la aldea, había estado encontrando en su camino a chicas con sonrisas extrañas y estaba empezando a molestarle. Sintió un tirón en su túnica, mirando a Kaoru, casi sonrió viéndola tan nerviosa con esa cara tan linda.

"¿Asustada?" Bromeó juguetonamente, ella haciendo puchero. Pero esta vez, Kaoru se quedó en silencio, suficientemente avergonzada como para responderle. Ahora, al lado de la puerta, se arrodilló para animarla un poco."¿No estabas feliz de ser un ninja?""¡Por supuesto!" Kaoru respondió rápidamente"Entonces, adelante. Todo estará bien". Le aseguró, agitando su cabello. Kaoru sonrió un poco. Mirando a Hikaru con una pequeña sonrisa, la hizo sentir mejor, siempre se veía tan confiado, Kaoru quería ser como él a veces.

"Vamos, es tarde". Él se iba a su propia clase cuando sintió que unos pequeños brazos lo rodeaban de repente las piernas. No muy lejos de ellos, un grupo de chicas sonreía, sintiéndose avergonzado intentó irse, arrastrando graciosamente a la pequeña. De mala gana, Kaoru se rindió y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba muy nerviosa, la emoción de antes era tenue. Normalmente Hikaru estaba a su lado, así que imagina su decepción cuando Akane le explicó que tenían que separarse. Desde el exterior, podía escuchar las voces de otros niños, así que después de respirar profundamente, alcanzó la puerta.

La habitación era demasiado grande para su opinión, notó un ninja alto en la mesa grande. Estaba demasiado distraída con su extraña cicatriz en la nariz como para haber notado el silencio o que él estaba hablando con ella."¿Qué?" preguntó, luego las risas estallaron en el aula y ella se puso roja."¡Silencio!" él dijo. Kaoru entonces notó cuántos niños estaban riendo y susurrando, definitivamente intimidante.

"Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante". Él le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió, animándola a hablar. Desafortunadamente, no sabía qué decir, así que siguió girando la túnica en , alguien corrió hacia la puerta y se derrumbó. Recuperándose rápidamente, se puso de pie solo para ser golpeado por su sensei con un papel."¡Llegas tarde de nuevo!"

"¡Pero Iruka-sensei!" Esa voz hizo sonreír a Kaoru, aliviada de ver que su amigo también estaba en la clase."No hay excusas, solo siéntate"

Naruto no se dio cuenta de Kaoru hasta que se sentó y gritó emocionado. Una vez más Iruka exigió silencio, Kaoru se rió, sintiéndose mejor. Esta vez ella se presentó más relajada."Soy Kaoru Higa, espero ser algún día un ninja fuerte. Es un placer... conocerlos" Ella se inclinó ligeramente y se puso roja otra vez. Iruka le dijo que también se sentara, buscando un lugar cerca de Naruto. Desafortunadamente, ella terminó cerca de la ventana . Una vez que Iruka comenzó su lección, prestó mucha atención, ignorando las miradas de algunas chicas en su dirección. Hasta ahora ella estaba feliz de que las cosas iban bien. Algunas cosas eran nuevas para ella, pero Kaoru estaba decidida a aprender.

* * *

Naruto estaba enojado. Parado frente a Kaoru con su mejor cara molesta tratando de no saltar sobre el grupo de chicas que se estaban burlando de su amiga. Kaoru estaba roja, tosiendo mientras otra chica con ojos color lavanda ofreciéndole tímidamente una botella de ía haber venido antes, él sabía que no se puede confiar en estos niños, incluso las chicas podrían ser malas si querían. Si Iruka- sensei no lo hubiera llamado ..."

Mírala, ¿ahora lo entiendes?" Dijo una niña con coletas entre risitas.

"Mantente alejada de Sasuke-kun" Respondió arrogantemente una chica gorda.

"O si no ..." la chica bronceada fue interrumpida por Naruto.

"¿O si no qué? Déjala en paz, no me importa si eres una niña. Pagarás si haces algo de nuevo"Kaoru tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos pero el sabor picante ya no era tan fuerte. Ella le dio las gracias a la niña con voz ronca y se tomó su tiempo para respirar lentamente, mirando a los tres a su lado por un segundo antes de mirar a su Kaoru estaba enojada, ella no lo demostró. Estaba molesta consigo misma, fue su vez que las chicas se fueron, Naruto agradeció a Hinata y guió a Kaoru a la azotea.

Esperó a que ella limpiara los últimos rastros de lágrimas y le preguntó qué había ía olvidado su almuerzo en casa, pensó que era una buena idea buscar a Hikaru o Naruto. Sin éxito en su búsqueda, se tomó un descanso en un árbol donde su estómago comenzó a rugir ruidosamente. Pensando que si intentaba dormir su hambre desaparecería, se cubrió los ojos abrazando las piernas, lista para dormir. Kaoru no se dio cuenta del chico que saltó del árbol, asustada, se levantó muy rápido y se golpeó la cabeza con el tronco. Demasiado distraída con el dolor, apenas notó el onigiri que el chico le estaba dando.

Parpadea sorprendida, después notó quien era, el chico de cabello oscuro que se sentaba a su lado en clase. Su pelo gracioso y una linda cara. Lo único que podía decir era que él era tranquilo en comparación con Naruto cuyas bolas de papel y susurros la desafiaban más de una vez a seguir poniendo atención en clase. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo gracioso, honestamente disfrutaba tener a alguien de confianza.

Hizo una mueca y le preguntó. "No lo quieres?"

"Oh, tú ... ¿no?" Kaoru preguntó tímidamente y con cautela, no tenía idea de qué esperar. La verdad es que no había hablado con otros desde el incidente en el parque y, sobre todo, si salía era en compañía de Hikaru o Naruto en la encogió de hombros

"La comida de mi hermano es mejor que esto"Kaoru lo tomó lentamente, dudosa de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Gracias ... yo-soy Kaoru"

"Sasuke .." Ella no estaba segura de qué hacer, él no parecía interesado en hablar, así que sonrió un poco y comió en silencio. Pronto Kaoru olvidó que todavía estaba allí y se distrajo de nuevo. Aún no le había dicho a nadie esta sensación extraña que a veces le ocurría. A veces se sentía tan pesada que no podía moverse, sobre todo de noche. Esta vez se sintió como si pudiera volar, ligera y libre, pero un susurro la hizo saltar de repente. "_Muévete_" repitió una voz profunda. Pero no había nadie, excepto Sasuke y su voz no era tan ... diferente.

Sasuke la miró levantando la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza y moviendo los dedos mientras comía. "_Extraña_" pensó. Para una niña, ella estaba extrañamente tranquila. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a los gritos ruidosos y molestos que lastiman sus oídos. Agradecido por el silencio, descansando contra el árbol, se entretuvo observando cómo caían las ó a las chicas que estaban pegadas en la ventana y lo saludaban con la mano. Claro, su Nii-san le dijo que fuera educado, pero esas chicas lo hacían difícil la mayor parte del repente parpadeó, acababa de ver caer algunas hojas en pedazos. Lo extraño fue que volvió a pasar con otra ronda de hojas.

Claro que no fue un truco, una exclamación a su lado lo hizo pensar y prestar atención estaba perpleja, por curiosidad infantil repitió los movimientos de su mano lentamente. Esta vez ella pudo ver una pequeña chispa en sus dedos que cortaba las hojas. Entonces, por un momento ella lo sintió, una sensación de frío que rodeaba su pequeña mano, un tenue resplandor de purpura y se tensó. Las hojas caídas desaparecieron, se secaron hasta el punto de que los restos volaron por el de que ella pudiera decir algo, la voz de Sasuke llamó su atención.

"Oye, ¿qué fue eso?""¿Eh?" Kaoru apenas lo escuchó, pero Sasuke se arrodilló junto a ella y la obligó a mirarlo.

"Esa cosa, se sintió ... mal"Sin saber qué decir, ella lo miró a los ojos. Kaoru se tensó aún más, ahora consciente de la cercanía y trató de a decir algo cuando dos chicas gritaron y se acercaron. Sasuke enojado frunció el ceño, fue lo último que vio antes de que él escapara. Así fue como ella terminó engañada pensando que estaban tratando de ser sus amigas. El té que ofrecían era demasiado picante y caliente que terminó por toser, atrayendo la atención de Hinata al final. Kaoru le contó casi todo a su amigo, excepto por la extraña voz que prefería ignorar por ahora.

"Lo siento"

"¿Por que te estas disculpando?" Preguntó Naruto confundido"Te sigo dando problemas ..." Kaoru se frotó el cuello con tristeza.

"Kao-chan eso no es cierto, eres demasiado amable. Solo ten cuidado, no todos son así". Naruto lo aconsejó seriamente, hasta que su hambre lo hizo sonrojarse y Kaoru sonrió."Encontremos a Hika antes de que termine el almuerzo"

* * *

Para Shisui Uchiha, parte de su rutina diaria era ir con Itachi los domingos para entrenar en privado. Sin embargo, no podría haber predicho cómo su vida tomaría un gran cambio con una sola misión.

"Hokage-sama, no entiendo" dijo sin pensar. Era una petición extraña.

"Es demasiado para ti?" Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, disfrutando de los pocos placeres de la vida como un Hokage, logrando sacudir a los poderosos ninjas.

"No quise decir eso, es solo. ¿Por qué?" Shisui esperó en silencio, sin estar seguro a dónde iba esto.

Alguien entró, una mujer atractiva con ojos ámbar, su cabello azul que fluía como el agua se movió en sincronía con sus rápidos pasos, ahora junto a él.

"Justo a tiempo Akane-san, por favor conoce a Shisui Uchiha. El mejor candidato disponible, si encaja con tus especificaciones, por supuesto" Akane observó atentamente al joven ninja, pasaron largos minutos hasta que cerró los ojos, mientras Shisui guardaba silencio. No había aceptado la misión, pero parecía que rechazarla era inútil.

"Es adecuado, por decir lo menos. No estoy segura de si su línea de sangre interferirá con el trabajo. Pero, ¿tengo que decirle Hokage-sama?" Preguntó nerviosamente a Akane, preocupación evidente en su tono y postura.

"Sin duda Akane-san, es el mejor curso de acción, él estará a cargo del progreso de Kaoru" El anciano lo miró, él solo asintió con la cabeza confirmando su sospecha, sería el maestro de una niña."Entonces, intentaré hacer esto corto y claro". Akane anunció frotándose las sienes y comenzó.

"Venimos de la Tierra del Viento, nuestro clan vivía cerca de un oasis, perfectamente escondido a la vista, debajo de la arena. Era el mejor lugar para protegernos, solo algunos de nosotros teníamos permiso para salir y mantenernos al día con los cambios en otras cosa es que fuimos ... emboscados en medio de un ritual importante. Nuestro poder dependía de nuestro líder en ese momento, Ichiro-sama, pero el ritual involucraba la selección de un nuevo ... recipiente. Así que cada vez que sucede, nuestra conexión disminuye significativamente. Fue gracias a él que apenas escapamos y terminamos en la frontera del país del Fuego "

"Recuerdas el informe de Kakashi, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Sarutobi y Shisui asintió suspiró incapaz de mirarlos por el momento, pero continuó: "Kaoru no puede recordar porque sus recuerdos se tomaron en el ritual, no se había recuperado cuando nos encontramos con esos shinobis. Fue el poder de Kaoru el que nos salvó al final."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Shisui confundido.

"El poder de Isamu vive dentro de ella, como un anfitrión. En situaciones críticas se activa pero ... toma un poco de su vida si es necesario. Estoy preocupada porque estas semanas noté que ... está empezando a notarse"

"¿Qué tan malo es?" Preguntó Shisui.

"Lo suficiente para debilitarla por la noche. No podemos ayudarla hasta que encontremos una manera de absorber su poder de nuevo" Akane miró al joven ninja, ella no podía ayudar a Kaoru como su tutora, entre sus deberes con este pueblo y su búsqueda de otro punto sagrado, no había tiempo suficiente. Ella ya estaba revelando demasiado para su gusto, pero quizás este chico podría ser la respuesta a sus problemas.

"Entonces asumo que lo más probable es que ella esté reuniendo demasiado chakra. Tengo algunas ideas de qué hacer. Creo que podría buscar algo que pueda ayudar para este ... ¿punto sagrado?" Estaba más abierto ahora para ayudar.

"Tomo eso como una confirmación. Estaremos en contacto si algo cambia. Puedes retirarte ahora"

"Sí, Hokage-sama" Shisui se fue antes de que Akane pudiera decirle algo. Estaba un poco aliviada de tener algo de ayuda, tendría otro momento para agradecerle.

"No me extraña que lo hayas llamado, ¿son todos los Uchihas así?" preguntó ella perpleja.

"Unos pocos, ahora que te tengo aquí, me gustaría ver tu progreso en tus lecciones y deberes si no te importa Akane-san" gruñó ella, por supuesto que él diría eso. Ella sospechaba que disfrutaba su vergüenza, Akane realmente quería mantener sus lecciones de historia en secreto.

* * *

Sus ojos se ensancharon con asombro. Mirando a los árboles de nuevo, una pequeña marca negra y un poco de humo fue todo lo que necesitó para estar seguro. Está ocurriendo otra vez. Hikaru observó en silencio mientras Kaoru saltaba de emoción, su actitud alegre se detuvo una vez que miró su rostro."¿Hice algo mal?" Ella preguntó un poco preocupada.

"N-No, es ... eh, ¿cómo puedo decir esto?" Hikaru estaba preocupado, realmente no quería decírselo ahora. Esperaba tener unas semanas más antes de que empezara a suceder. Si él estuviera en su lugar... aparentemente sus sesiones de entrenamiento no fueron suficientes.

"Lo siento, Hika-chan. Lo haré mucho mejor" dijo Kaoru decepcionada, jugando con su cabello.

"Kaoru, por favor siéntate conmigo"Hikaru se tomó su tiempo para reunir sus pensamientos, ahora lado a lado le revolvió un poco el pelo para calmar su postura tensa.

"Tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas, ¿puedes prometerme responder honestamente?"Mirando su seria expresión, Kaoru asintió y esperó.

"¿Esto sucede con frecuencia?" Hikaru señaló brevemente el lado quemado del árbol, Kaoru continuó jugando con su cabello y asintió.

"A veces, o el viento hace algo gracioso".Hikaru se detuvo, asegurándose de mantener su mano en su cabeza, acariciando suavemente para no alertarla de sus angustiados pensamientos.

"¿Oyes ... una voz?"Kaoru miró a sus ojos ámbar con sorpresa.

"¿Como supiste?"

"Es ... complicado. ¿Ocurrió en la academia?"

Casi lamentó su pregunta cuando sus tristes ojos esmeralda comenzaron a brillar lentamente. Kaoru ocultó su rostro con su túnica, no queriendo que la vieran llorar. Su pequeña mano colocada en su pecho, durante semanas se mantuvo en silencio sobre las cosas crueles que hicieron algunos niños. Kaoru se avergonzó de decirle a Akane o Hikaru porque, ella se sentía demasiado débil y culpable. Le molestaba que alguien tuviera que protegerla, incluso Naruto. Hikaru se dio cuenta de su tristeza así que la abrazó, lenta y tiernamente. Como su madre solía hacer por él.

"Yo ... no soy bueno en esto. Pero no olvides que nos tienes. Podríamos ayudar, si no quieres decirme, está bien".

Hikaru solo la escuchó llorar más y abrazarlo con fuerza, sus pequeñas manos rodeaban lo que podía. No seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Kaoru decidió contarlo todo. La extraña voz en su cabeza que ordenaba la obediencia, las chispas de chakra que a veces aparecían y asustaban a otros niños. Cómo a veces podía secar las plantas y eso la asustaba, cómo Naruto tenía que estar protegiéndola de malas palabras y, sobre todo, cómo a veces podía ver el perfil de alguien que estaba frente a ella y desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"No sé qué está pasando, Hika-chan, tengo miedo".

Tratando de mirar a su amigo, pero una imagen borrosa la hizo darse cuenta de que sus lágrimas estorbaban. Hikaru estaba acorralado, sus peores sospechas estaban sucediendo. Isamu-sama la estaba preparando para el siguiente paso del contrato. Si Kaoru hubiera sido elegida, no sería tan malo, pero ... ahora no había vuelta atrás. Tenían que acelerar los arreglos antes de que algo sucediera. Decidió llevarla a su casa, ella estaba demasiado triste para hacer otra cosa, así que dejaron el bosque en silencio.

* * *

Una mano en su hombro atrajo la atención de Kaoru a la sonrisa de Iruka-sensei, pero ya se sentía nerviosa. Por lo general, a ella realmente le gustaban los enfrentamientos con sus compañeros de clase, eso le hizo aumentar su coraje y mejorar su resistencia, pero hoy estaba destinado a ser un mal día. Sasuke ya la estaba esperando, Naruto la animó a darle una paliza. Otros compañeros ya estaban sonriendo, ella tomó la postura Hikaru le había enseñado y esperó.

Iruka estaba un poco enojada ya que sus dos estudiantes ignoraron descaradamente hacer el sello de confrontación, y por que era interrumpido por las chicas que vitoreaban a Sasuke, así que hizo la señal para comenzar la pelea.

Sasuke se movió rápidamente, moviendo su brazo derecho hacia la cara de Kaoru, sorprendentemente para él, ella se agachó y aprovechó la oportunidad para patear sus tobillos, pero él ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Ella no le daba tiempo para recuperarse, él apenas le atrapó la pierna cuando ella hizo un giro inesperado para escapar. El chillido disminuyó, las chicas se quedaron en silencio viendo cómo su Sasuke luchaba derrumbar a la niña. Algunos niños también tenían curiosidad, no estaban acostumbrados a alguien que duraba más de 2 minutos con el Uchiha. Naruto estaba más que emocionado, observando el ceño fruncido de su rival y no paraba de animarla.

"¡Puedes hacerlo Kao-chan!"Sasuke comenzó a sentirse molesto. Él no podía entenderlo. "_¿Cómo puede ella seguir mis movimientos_?" Claro, él no le prestó demasiada atención, pero estaba seguro de que ella era como cualquier otra chica de su clase, sin cerebro o débil. Evaluar sus movimientos no era suficiente, no reaccionaba como él pensaba . De sus movimientos, notó algo, Kaoru evitaba golpear. Sus golpes simplemente no eran lo suficientemente rápidos o carecían de fuerza. Lo cuál no tenía sentido ya que demostraba tener la velocidad para evadirlo. Mirando sus ojos esmeralda, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había fallado deliberadamente las últimas patadas.

Sintiéndose insultado, decidió acorralarla, no más juegos. Sasuke se negó a ser burlado, no se rendiría. Con cada golpe, Kaoru comenzó a retroceder, la inquietud corría por su cuerpo mientras Sasuke la perseguía sin descanso. No fue suficiente, pronto sintió dolor en su hombro, luego en su pecho. Rodando unos pasos hacia el suelo, se acercó a ella lentamente, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, la alegría volvió a estallar del lado de las chicas. Ella no podía bloquear los insultos ahora, "Débil, monstruosa, estúpida", pero ella se negó a llorar.

Fue la voz de Naruto la que le hizo mirar, él estaba listo para ayudarla. Para salvarla de nuevo. Apretando el puño con frustración, pensó: "No, no, por favor. No puedo dejar que Naruto pelee por mí. No quiero ser así" Sintiendo el peligro su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, el viento cambió y ella tomo la oportunidad. Una vez que su patada no pudo noquearla, Sasuke recurrió a su último movimiento. Ambos lados corrieron el uno al otro, el brazo de Sasuke rozó la cabeza de su compañera por una pulgada. Ella aprovechó su peso y lo tiró al suelo. en un acto osado de se movió, incrédulos de lo que había pasado. Kaoru respiraba con dificultad. Su sonrisa se detuvo ... mirando las hebras de cabello negro olvidadas cerca de Sasuke.

Naruto fue el primero en recuperar su voz, corriendo a su lado, los cumplidos cayendo en oídos palabras de Iruka fueron ignoradas por ambos niños. Se escuchó un grito, una de las chicas la estaba apuntando asustada. Luego se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Ojos oscuros observaron a Kaoru salir corriendo del patio de entrenamiento. Con un renovado sentido de rivalidad, Sasuke se quedó allí mirándola hasta que su pequeño cuerpo desapareció en la distancia.


	4. Chapter 4

**La propuesta**

Fastidio. Esa es la palabra que resumía todo el día para Shikamaru. Simplemente sabía que estaba destinado a ser un mal día desde que su madre lo hecho esta mañana. Su lugar favorito, invadido por su compañera de clase de cabello azul. "_Fantástico"_ Demasiado enfocada golpeando brutalmente un árbol, Shikamaru pensó en ir a casa hasta que se dio cuenta de los rastros de sangre en sus nudillos.

"Oye, basta"Pero Kaoru continuaba golpeando, se acercó lentamente y sacudió su hombro con suavidad.

"Detente" Kaoru se tensó, solo notando un shikamaru. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, se dio cuenta de lo mal que se veían sus manos. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que sería una mala idea dejarla ir.

"Lo siento, yo .. yo estaba .."

"¿Sangrando hasta morir?" Preguntó, su expresión era todo lo que necesito para adivinar sus pensamientos. Shikamaru subió sus brazos de manera pacífica, solo por si acaso decidía golpearlo a él.

"Mira, no juzgo. Simplemente sucede que estás ... pintando mi lugar favorito. ¿Quieres seguirme?"

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Espera, al hospital? No te preocupes, iré más tarde ..." Lo interrumpí al tomarla suavemente por el antebrazo y agradeció que no se resistiera.

"Mi casa está más cerca, mamá debería estar allí" Ella no dijo nada más, por lo que él estaba tranquilo. No le gustaba hacer cosas innecesarias, sin embargo, desde ayer algunas cosas lo estaban molestando. Cuando llegaron a su casa, sabía que su madre estaría en la cocina, así que astutamente anunció que había regresado para fugarse e ir por el botiquin. Sonriendo ligeramente ante la voz de su madre gritando órdenes frenéticamente en la distancia, sus "_cambios de humor_", como le gustaba nombrar, eran una fuerza impresionante cuando se enojaba. Así, cuando regresó con los suministros a la sala, observó mientras su madre interrogaba a su tímida compañera de clase, limpiando su sangre

"... no se que piensas, ¿es esto un hábito tuyo?"

"No, en absoluto. Estaba ... distraída. Lamento darle problemas" contestó Kaoru, haciendo muecas cuando dolía, pero sin quejarse realmente.

"Modales ... cómo los extraños. Los chicos no son tan educados, tal vez ya lo sepas.¿Tienes hermanos?"

"No. O eso es lo que me dijeron". Notando que se mordía el labio y evitaba el contacto visual Shikamaru interrumpío.

"Gracias mamá, creo que es tarde así que déjala ir"

"No lo escuches, puedes quedarte a almorzar si quieres" Sugería terminando de sanar sus manos, ella experimentando moverlas lentamente y sorprendida. Su mamá siempre hacía un buen trabajo en cosas así. "¿prometes no ser tan imprudente? "

"Lo intentaré. Por-por favor, permitame pagarle por su tiempo, señorita ..."

"Oh, no es necesario, soy Yoshino. Madre de este niño perezoso", Yoshino se levantó y tomó los suministros en camino a guardarlos.

"Insisto, no siento ..."

"No te molestes, una vez que ella dice algo es imposible negarse". Shikamaru se sentó junto a ella y cerró los ojos.

"... Gracias". Kaoru dijo suavemente, sin estar segura de que hacer ahora.

"No hice nada". Él esperó, pero ella no respondió, adivinando que ahora sería su oportunidad Shikamaru la miró.

"Sabes ... Naruto esta preocupado".

"¿Enserio?"

"Más bien triste y malhumorado. Cuando Naruto se calla es ... inquietante"El silencio no duró mucho cuando Yoshino llegó con un plato de bocadillos para ellos. Mirando a su hijo brevemente antes de que ella desapareciera de nuevo.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Kaoru preguntó con curiosidad al chico.

"... por qué será?". Shikamaru se preguntaba lo mismo, comió en silencio.

"Eres agradable ..." Ella sonrió brevemente, mirándolo.

"¿eh?" Shikamaru no entendío de donde vino eso.

"Bueno, te preocupas por él. Ahora que lo pienso, pudiste dejarme sangrado, sin embargo, aquí estoy. Gracias". Shikamaru la analizó brevemente antes de contestar.

"No es que seamos amigos, pero él no es malo. Tú tampoco" Nuevamente ella cubrió su cara con aquel cabello azul marino.

"¿No te importa?"

"¿Qué? ¿Darle un nuevo corte al Uchiha? Si me preguntas, necesita un buen par de tijeras"Su risa era fuerte y contagiosa. Shikamaru se preguntó si esto era lo que ella necesitaba, y él no le importaba esperar a que se calmara, incluso le ofreció otro caramelo. Para ser una niña no parecía tan molesta como las demás de la escuela, eso era un agradable cambio.

"Lástima que las chicas no compartan tu opinión"

"Oh, lo olvidé, Sasuke estaba realmente enojado contigo. Si vienes mañana, lo verás"

"Yo ... no estoy segura".

"Entonces busca a Naruto, creo que te está esperando"Kaoru se puso de pie, Shikamaru la dejó en la puerta y se sorprendió cuando se inclinó ante él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro querubín "Shika-chan, gracias por todo. Espero que podamos ser amigos algún día"

"Si dejas de decir _gracias a _cada segundo, lo pensaré" Kaoru se sonrojó y se rió tímidamente, antes de irse corriendo.

* * *

Esperaba encontrar a Kaoru en su apartamento, pero en su lugar terminó haciendo las compras con Akane. Naruto miró las bolsas en sus manos y sonrió. Su felicidad le hizo preguntarse si así era como se sentía tener una familia. Caminando en profunda reflexión por una vez, Naruto se preguntaba que podía hacer cuando Akane lo interrumpió.

"Eso es todo, creo que puedes llevarte a estos dos", dijo Akane felizmente caminando fuera de la tienda.

"¡Pero esto es más que la última vez! No puedo tomarlo Akane-neechan"

"¿Quieres hacerme enojar?" Akane lo miró brevemente, no podía soportar su mirada por mucho cuando sonrió de nuevo.

"Disfrútalo. Eres un chico tan dulce, déjame consentirte por una vez" A Akane le encantaba verlo sonrojarse, desde que Kaoru lo llevó a sus vidas, ella sintió algo de paz con solo mirarlo. Su risa y su actitud juguetona le trajeron buenos recuerdos de su infancia con su hermana. Si ella escogiera una palabra para describir ambas cosas, sería: _travesura_. Su hermana siempre la metía en problemas, le gustaba hacer bromas a sus padres y aún de grande no perdió ese afán por sacar de sus casillas a los demás con un sentido del humor un tanto... malo.

"¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Mis manos ..."Su voz le hizo notar que estaban frente a su puerta. Esperando ver un desastre, se sorprendió al ver que no era tan malo. Naruto dejó sus bolsas en la mesa y le sonrió.

"Te lo dije! Lo hice de verdad esta vez"

"Estoy muy feliz, realmente escuchaste. Si te mantienes así, te enseñaré a cocinar" Naruto comenzó a desempacar, frunciendo el ceño ante la sugerencia."¡Oh, pero es más trabajo!"

"No, si empezamos con cosas simples. Seguiré cocinando para ustedes, no te apures" Akane agitó su cabello con afecto,´él retrocedió unos pasos para ocultar su vergüenza."¡Para de hacer eso!"

"¡Obligame! Haré lo que quiera o de lo contrario ..." Se inclinó más cerca y susurró. "No dejaré que Kaoru duerma aquí hoy."

"¡No! ¡Eso es tan injusto! La extraño nee-chan" Naruto dejó el resto de la comida a un lado con pánico. Akane se rió de su reacción, ella tomó un paquete de una de sus bolsas y se lo entregó a Naruto.

"Ok, solo prométeme llevarla mañana a la academia. No hagas volar nada y llámame si pasa algo. ¿Lo entiendes?"Naruto sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Ahora, mirando el cielo azul, suspiró un poco cansada. Akane pronto sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, pero al darse la vuelta era solo ese cabello rubio que asomaba por la ventana. _Naruto es tan adorable._ Una vez más, siguió su camino, disfrutando de la timidez de Naruto cuando volvió a atraparlo mirando por la misma ventana.

* * *

Una de las cosas que Itachi disfrutaba eran las breves interacciones con su hermano pequeño. Siempre el primero en saludarlo, el primero en quejarse cuando tenía que ir a misiones o entrenar con Shisui. El que ocupaba su cama cuando llegaba tarde en la noche. Así que sintió curiosidad cuando no escuchó sus apresurados pasos, ni su habitual saludo. Después de mirar en otras habitaciones se dirigió a la cocina. Su madre estaba cocinando, como de costumbre ella le ofreció algo de comida, pero él le preguntó por Sasuke. Su sonrisa descarada y su voz agradable le hicieron sospechar que algo había pasado. Finalmente encontró a su hermano en el patio, agregando más cosas a la lista mental de "inusual".

Sasuke estaba agitado. El entrenamiento no era raro en sí, pero sus movimientos no se equilibraban bien. Su mente estaba obviamente en otras cosas, ya que pasó unos minutos allí esperándolo, observando y asombrado al notar tantos errores en sus movimientos que si su padre lo viera, obligaría a Sasuke a corregir inmediatamente cada defecto. Murmuraba y golpeaba, gruñía y tiraba proyectiles sin fin; Itachi estaba perturbado.

"Sasuke"Finalmente, su hermanito se detuvo y lo miró brevemente. Sasuke se acercó con una mirada ceñuda y firme.

"Nii-san, enséñame algunos jutsus"La brusquedad en su demanda fue desconcertante, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que Sasuke pedía algo así. Solo que esta vez había motivos diferentes.

"¿Por qué?"Sasuke era fácil de leer. Sin embargo, Itachi quería respuestas y esta vez su hermanito no actuaba como... el mismo. Entonces, tomando otras tácticas, puso su mano suavemente en la parte superior del cabello de Sasuke. Normalmente eso arreglaba muchas cosas, era algo entre hermanos. Esperó, la sorpresa fue su primera pista, de repente Sasuke apartó su mano y corrió gritando muy molesto.

"¡Olvídalo!"Si Itachi no fuera tan perceptivo, habría descartado fácilmente el sonrojo en la cara de su hermano. Él mentalmente estableció en su agenda evaluar este misterio personalmente.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Shisui una vez más terminó rompiendo su horario habitual, pero esta vez Itachi lo acompañó frente a la puerta del apartamento de Akane. Pronto la mujer de ojos ámbar los dejó entrar, evidente cansancio reflejado en aquellas bolsas debajo de sus párpados. El lugar parecía limpio, excepto por el evidente desastre de harina en la cocina donde Hikaru estaba limpiando. Shisui no pudo contener su curiosidad, ni ocultar su sonrisa al ver al chico enfrente de él sonrojarse."¿Algo explotó?"

"Podrías decir eso, Hikaru trató de animar a nuestra pequeña princesa enseñándole a hacer dango". Akane respondió con una sonrisa , mirando a su sobrino sonrojarse y sus rápidos intentos de limpiar su cara.

" ... ugh eres tan imposible!" Hikaru salió de la cocina con la cara limpia y un plato de dango en las manos. Un ceño enojado dirigido a su tía, ofreciéndole un poco a los ninjas.

"Oye, ¡eso es mío!" Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo

"Ninguno tiene tu nombre, demasiado tarde" Hikaru sonrió victorioso, todos se sentaron cómodamente en la mesa. Itachi observó en silencio, mientras comía lentamente su dango."Bueno, vamos al grano entonces". Akane, tomó un pergamino de su chaleco, el sello todavía en su lugar. Hikaru frunció el ceño pero no se quejó, era inevitable.

"¿Que es esto?" preguntó Shisui, sosteniendo el pergamino en sus manos."Ichiro-sama nos dejó lo último de los secretos de nuestro clan aquí" Su voz era plana y seria. Shisui se detuvo en su inspección, los miró. Un par de ojos ámbar preocupados, le hicieron preguntarse qué tipo de problema requeriría exponerse así.

"Escucha, no te lo permitiría tan fácilmente, pero no tenemos opciones. Antes de que lo mires, es necesario que hagas un juramento sagrado ... bueno, ambos"Alcanzó entonces una botella de tinta, Hikaru entonces notó al otro chico masticando en silencio."Por cierto, ¿quién es él? ¿No era este tu trabajo?"

"Itachi es el próximo heredero del clan Uchiha, no podemos acercarnos a Fugaku-sama directamente con esta situación, así que tuve que pedirle ayuda. Con su permiso podríamos evitar que este asunto sea de conocimiento público". Respondiendo seriamente a la pregunta de Hikaru, él realmente no quería involucrar a Fugaku con los problemas que surgían en su consejo, sin mencionar que podría atraer atención indeseada. Echando un vistazo a Itachi, él asintió con la cabeza, comiendo el resto de los dulces

Akane terminó de pintar en otro rollo un sello desconocido para Shisui, mirando brevemente a Itachi, cuyos ojos estaban analizando críticamente el patrón.

"El juramento es simple, tienes que firmarlo con tu impresión de sangre. Una vez hecho esto, este sello te reconocerá como aliado y, además, imprimirá una pequeña marca en tus muñecas".

"¿Por qué las marcas?" preguntó Itachi, hablando por primera vez.

"Ya que teníamos que dejar algunosde nosotros ir afuera, este juramento aseguraba nuestro secreto. Si fueras a romper el juramento, básicamente morirías".

"¿Es esto necesario?" Preguntó Shisui, no quería involucrar a Itachi en algo tan arriesgado innecesariamente."Si te hace sentir mejor. No tenemos ventaja, una vez que este sello esté activo, ambos podríamos morir". Akane dijo honestamente.

"¿Podrías explicar?" Itachi esperó, perplejo con las implicaciones.

"Este juramento funciona solo una vez porque la marca es permanente, ambos tienen que compartir algo importante, cada vez que pongan información al juramento se aplica chakra al sello. Si uno revelara el secreto del otro, ambas marcas responderán, ambos morirán brevemente una vez que el juicio del juramento concluya". Akane suspiró, mirándose brevemente las manos, dejó que los recuerdos del pasado fluyeran. "Esa fue la razón por la que descubrimos la emboscada, mi sensei murió en medio del ritual, Ichiro-sama hizo lo mejor que pudo para garantizar nuestra seguridad después de eso".

"Lo siento, no quería ..." dijo Shisui

"No te molestes, pregunta ahora que puedes" interrumpió Hikaru un poco enojado, tocando la mesa con un palo, mirando a los dos ninjas. El más alto dudó un momento, antes de preguntar.

"Si este ritual se ha realizado antes, ¿qué es diferente esta vez que requiere nuestra ayuda?"La suave voz de Itachi le transmitió su curiosidad. Hikaru dejó de tocar y lo miró, Akane se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

"Porque Kaoru no es ... de nuestro clan. Quiero decir, no se suponía que ella fuera una candidata. Sus orígenes y la interrupción hicieron que la transición fuera inestable".

"La cosa es que debes leer eso para que podamos avanzar y resolver esto", finalizó Hikaru, señalando el rollo en la tabla. Mordiéndose el labio, mirando a la ventana y gruñendo de frustración.

"Por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda. Tiene que hacerse", imploró Akane

Itachi parpadeó y evaluó la situación en silencio, había mucho en juego para ambas partes. No había signos de engaño, sino ansiedad en sus ojos ámbar. Esto dejaba una desventaja en sus planes: si tomara el juramento, tendría que pensar en nuevos caminos para garantizar la seguridad de su aldea ... de Sasuke. Todavía no había indicios claros de sus sospechas y quería confiar que realmente no pasaría nada pero era demasiado pronto aún para determinar si debía hacer algo. Admiraba mucho a su padre, pero tenía la impresión de qué algo lo estaba presionando. Las cosas eran diferentes, lo mejor era prepararse para lo peor, normalmente así trabajaba mejor su mente. Sin embargo, antes de responder, tenía que estar seguro de sus intenciones.

"Esto es para su propio beneficio?" Silencio, la indiferencia Hikaru se quebró de inmediato. Se puso de pie, con los ojos ardiendo de ira hacia él.

"¡Por supuesto que no! No entiendes. Quiero que Kaoru tenga una segunda oportunidad para tener un lugar al que pueda llamar su hogar. Nosotros ya estamos jodidos." Hikaru estaba mirando furiosamente al estoico chico Uchiha además de Shisui, muy ofendido por tal acusación.

"Ella no es como nosotros, solo quiero que sea feliz. ¿Realmente dejarías que alguien inocente sufrienda solo? Kaoru... ya tiene miedo de algo que no entiende".

"Ella es la única esperanza que tenemos para sanar ... Se suponía que yo cargará con esto. Yo debía... cuidarlos a todos"Akane se sorprendió más allá de lo que creía, sabía que a Hikaru no le gustaba hablar de lo que sucedió, pero verlo quebrarse frente a ella era ... inaguantable. Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de detenerlo, Hikaru ya estaba caminando hacia su habitación.

Dejando a los tres en silencio, profundamente perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Shisui se mordió el dedo y firmó en el pergamino. Itachi siguió a su primo en silencio, Akane no pudo contener su alivio, obligando esas lágrimas a desaparecer y hacer las señales necesarias para el juramento, enfocando su chakra en sus dedos, ella escribió dos kanjis 盟 夜.

Sintió el tirón de dos cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas. El sello en el papel giró y se volvió rojo, ella podía ver ahora lo que los otros dos ninjas no podían. Una mano blanca envuelta en una larga túnica se les acercó, lentamente proyectando la silueta de un hombre voluminoso, de cabello largo y gris y ojos negros. Marcó sus manos una y desapareció lentamente. Itachi y Shisui se miraban las muñecas, ajenos al shinigami que había aparecido. Así que ella rompió el sello en el pergamino y se lo entregó.

"Gracias" fue todo lo que ella pudo decirles.

"No es necesario, tenemos que irnos ahora, pero hablaremos más tarde" Shisui ya se estaba acercando a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Itachi y se detuvo.

"Dile que... aun puede hacerlo" Ese pequeño mensaje era una luz para ella, y pensar que antes había juzgado mal a los Uchiha. Era evidente que no todos tenían el corazón frío y esperaba que Hikaru se diera cuenta de eso también. Akane se quedó allí después de que se fueron, mirando a la ventana a sus figuras caminando a la luz de la luna. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se soltó a llorar en paz, el peso de la situación no parecía tan malo ahora que se veía algo de esperanza.

* * *

盟 夜 , esto hace alusión a la unión con la noche, a lo oscuro y desconocido; pero principalmente a la unión con la constelación... las estrellas.


	5. Chapter 5

**La voz del corazón**

La paciencia no era su mejor virtud, pero Sasuke esperaba una oportunidad. Seguirla se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, la molesta voz de Naruto era suficiente para provocarle una jaqueca. Hasta ahora él no entendía por qué ella disfrutaba tanto su tiempo con él. En su opinión, Naruto era solo un imán de problemas, probablemente el peor ninja de todos los tiempos. Sin embargo, aquí en el campo de entrenamiento ella lo alentaba, demostrando que realmente se esforzaba por mejorar. Menos berrinches y más acción, casi podría decir que parecía dedicado... casi. Este Naruto era diferente al de la academia, pero ¿por qué? Sasuke se acercó a ellos silenciosamente.

"Realmente extrañaba esto. Es más divertido contigo" Naruto le sonrió, Kaoru estaba roja por el ejercicio, pero ella le devolvió el gesto y sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa de dulces."Lo siento, no quise ..."

"Está bien, no importa. Siempre serás mi amiga" Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se relajó, comiendo tranquilamente dulces hasta qué Naruto empezó a reírse.

"¡También fue muy gracioso su rostro! ¡Debiste haberlo visto! Kao-chan enséñame tus movimientos secretos" Sasuke casi se cayó ante eso, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba a Naruto reírse a sus expensas. No, ahora no era el momento adecuado.

"No sé si puedo Naruto, pero puedo intentarlo"Naruto se levantó tan rápido que Kaoru casi se cayó, saltó de emoción y ella se paró a su lado. Mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos, tratando de recordar lo que sintió esa vez. Sasuke se inclinó mientras ella preparaba, esta podría ser la oportunidad para evaluar su técnica.

"Tal vez esto no funcione, es la primera vez que lo intento a propósito pero me quédate atrás"Naruto hizo lo que pidió y vio a Kaoru tomar su postura, diferente a la que enseñaban en la academia. Su mano izquierda hizo círculos lentos, su derecha hizo ademán extraño hacia ella y respiró profundamente. Al principio no pasó nada, luego Naruto notó los dedos chispeaban y observando mientras ella golpeaba en dirección al árbol donde Sasuke se ocultaba. Todo paso muy rápido, una espiral de viento chocó contra el árbol, hojas cayeron por todas partes y se escuchó un grito.

Ambos sorprendidos por escuchar a otra persona corrieron a investigar, encontraron a Sasuke en el piso, su ropa un poco rota como si hubiera peleado con un gato y sus manos tenían algunos cortes. Kaoru fue la primera en entrar en pánico, levantó sus brazos con cuidado. Naruto salió del trance, tomó un palo y lo empezó a picar. Estaba consciente, congelado y con grandes ojos mirando al cielo, algo raro en el presumido Uchiha.

"¿Está bien?" Naruto preguntó más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

"¿¡Cual es tu problema!?" De repente, Sasuke gritó, retirando su brazo de la mano de Kaoru.

"L-lo siento, estaba ... ugh, por favor, déjame ayudarte" Sasuke frunció el ceño y se puso nerviosa, pero ella intentó de nuevo tocar su brazo. Gruñó, muy molesto por haber sido atrapado.

"Oye, no grites como un toro, ¡fue un accidente!" Naruto le golpeó la cabeza.

"¡Cierra la boca!" Sasuke lo miró, ambos desafiándose con la mirada.

"¡Dejalo Kao-chan! Este idiota no merece tu ayuda" Naruto tomó su mano y tiró, pero ella se quedó allí, haciendo puchero."Na-naruto, está mal". Kaoru soltó su mano y miró a Sasuke

"¿Puedes pararte?"Sasuke abrió la boca para rebatir pero viendo que realmente no quería molestarlo solo suspiro, obviamente ella no se iría. Sus piernas y brazos se sentían pesados, algo extraño ya que solo tenía algunos cortes que no le dolían. Intentó ponerse de pie pero cayó en un pequeño brazo. Aquellos ojos esmeralda preocupados, miró hacia otro lado, no estaba cómodo, ella estaba demasiado cerca. Sasuke lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez pudo pararse, otra cosa rara que pensar para después.

"Toma... toma mi capa" Kaoru la desenredó y se la ofreció a Sasuke. Él frunció aún más el ceño. Definitivamente no quería su lástima, su orgullo ya tenía problemas procesando que otra vez ella terminó derribandolo.

"No lo necesito"

"Ugh, ¡simplemente tómalo, bastardo! Estás hecho un desastre" Sasuke comenzó a alejarse lentamente, lo siguieron, aun cuando dejaron el bosque."Y te importa?" Miró hacia atrás, Naruto se negó a responder y miró hacia otro lado. Kaoru se acercó y lo puso en sus hombros, se detuvo sorprendido de que lo tomara desprevenido... otra vez.

"Enserio, lo siento mucho. No sabía que estabas allí y ... espera, ¿qué estabas haciendo?" Preguntó curiosa, esmeralda cruzando miradas con negro, Sasuke buscó en silencio algo para enojarse con ella. Sin embargo, ella solo parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza, sin malas intenciones, solo curiosidad inocente y eso lo hizo sentir aún peor. Miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo su rostro caliente, rápidamente le dio la espalda y siguió, ignorando las burlas de Naruto, Sasuke agarró mejor la capa para cubrirse y aceleró el paso para llegar rápidamente a su casa.

* * *

Por segunda vez, Itachi esperó a su hermano en la puerta, sin suerte. Sin embargo, las voces fuertes y el olor a comida atrajeron su atención. El primero en notar su presencia fue su madre. Sasuke sonrió y lo saludó desde su asiento, un chico rubio que reconoció estaba ocupado ofreciendo más comida a otra chica. La niña se inclinó brevemente en su dirección, su hermano aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar de él como de costumbre. Itachi se dio cuenta de sus extrañas interacciones, esta era la primera vez que recordaba una visita para ser ... agradable.

Aun así, él pudo notar algo extraño, de una manera amistosa, las sonrisas ocultas de su madre lo motivaron a sentarse con ellos en lugar de comer después. Sasuke más que encantado no dejaba de presumir todo lo que él había hecho esperando una respuesta de ellos, curiosamente cada cosa que le rebatía el rubio lo motivaba a probar lo contrario y la niña parecía estar a gusto con ello, se tomó su tiempo para observar a los niños mientras hablaban. Un minuto después comprendió por qué toda la escena era diferente. Incluso si su hermano lo negaba repetidamente, disfrutaba estar con ambos.

A propósito permitió que una niña estuviera a su lado, con lo poco que toleraba a las niñas, sin importar cuantas veces le dijera que fuera amable. Ella estaba totalmente ajena a las miradas que los chicos le daban o que a veces se enviaban entre ellos tratando de burlarse del otro. Ocupada en hablar con su madre, tímidamente pidiendo ayuda para cocinar, tenía una personalidad curiosa. Mikoto con una sonrisa tan amplia y esa voz que Itachi reconocía como "_emoción al máximo_", ya discutían qué tipo de platos empezar, prácticamente invitandola a casa para enseñarle todo lo que quisiera. Una lista inconfundible de los favoritos de Itachi y Sasuke fue lo que confirmó su primera impresión, entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

Claro, él sabía que su madre los amaba profundamente. Sin embargo, eso no le impediría tratar de tomar a la primera niña que veía como suya. Desde antes que naciera Sasuke Itachi sabía que su mamá quería una niña. Y aunque él tuvo razón, Mikoto adoptaba pequeños hábitos como sustituto, cómo cepillar el cabello de Itachi aunque fuera innecesario. Así que esperó en silencio para preguntar al menos, _¿por qué ella_? Por suerte, su padre no había llegado cuando ambos niños se fueron a casa y Sasuke se despidió para pasar la noche en su habitación. Itachi se acercó a su madre. Tomando algunos platos limpios en su lugar respectivo.

"Pareces muy feliz hoy"

"No tienes idea, mi Sasuke está creciendo tan rápido ... Oh Itachi, ya deberías saberlo"

"¿Tu intento de tener una hija?"

"¿Me puedes culpar? ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo esperé para que trajeras a casa a una chica? Casi pierdo la esperanza hasta que Sasuke habló de ella el otro día. Oh, hijo ... no puedo esperar" si es posible, ella la sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y se rió.

"¿Él lo hizo?" Itachi preguntó extrañado, Mikoto estaba demasiado emocionada por lo que no tuvo que presionar para obtener respuestas.

"Bueno, fueron quejas. Le estaba arreglando el pelo, desde entonces tenía curiosidad. Así que imagina mi sorpresa después de que trajo a una chica tan bonita aquí. Estoy feliz de ver a Sasuke tan ... despreocupado".

"¿Sasuke la invitó?"

"No exactamente. Un pequeño accidente, nada que no pueda manejar. Así que lo envié a cambiar mientras les servía comida".

"Tan astuta como siempre"

"¿De quién crees que lo sacaste?" Mikoto terminó de limpiar, su mano tomó un pedazo de su cabello y suspiró. Ella sonrió y abrazó a Itachi, a medida que pasaban los años, ambos sabían lo preciosos que eran estos momentos. Cuando no se necesitaban palabras, los problemas desaparecieron por un instante, cuando Itachi sentía algo de paz en los brazos de su madre. Esa noche pensó que la rareza no era tan mala.

* * *

Disfrutaba mucho su tiempo con ella y por eso estaba dispuesto a hacer algunos ... sacrificios. La mirada intensa de Naruto se centró en la pareja delante de él. Esta era la tercera vez en dos semanas, Sasuke aparecia de la nada. Sin embargo, tenía la sospecha de algo detrás de esa "_coincidencia amistosa_" . Reconocia que no era tan brillante como Shikamaru, pero incluso él sabía que "_mirar flores_" no era algo que Sasuke haría. Peor, en su sano juicio lo haría en la tienda de Yamanaka donde Ino casi lo sofocaban hasta la muerte con ese afecto o _locura_ como él lo llamaba. Una locura que parecía enloquecer a todas las niñas, menos su amiga por que ella si era agradable. Los tres caminaban por el mercado en Konoha, siguiendo el ejemplo de Kaoru. El distrito brillaba con vida en un clima claro brillante, el sol no era tan fuerte hoy. Banners coloridos que adornaban muchos puestos y poca gente en la carretera lo hacía fácil de transitar.

La voz de Kaoru ocasionalmente llenaba el silencio con breves observaciones. En sus manos un diminuto ramo de orquídeas blancas. Agradecida con los dos niños por ayudarla a buscar un regalo, decidió invitarlos a almorzar con el dinero que sobraba. Sasuke asintió en silencio pero no le habló mucho, a ella no parecía importarle. En su lugar, preguntó qué hacen las personas en los cumpleaños, ambos se detuvieron para mirarla. Se sonrojó por la repentina atención, explicó apresuradamente que escuchó a escondidas a Hikaru hablando de un regalo para el importante día de Akane.

"¿Realmente no lo sabes?" Preguntó Naruto, Kaoru asintió con certeza.

"¿Ni siquiera el tuyo?" Sasuke preguntó, ella negó lentamente. "Mientes"

"_El desgraciado_!" Naruto se mordió el labio, Sasuke siendo grosero con ella le daban ganas de golpearle el trasero, pero a ella no le gustaba eso así que solo trataba de hacerlo tropezar. Después optaron por tratar de quemarse con los ojos, ambos en una competencia feroz. Kaoru continuó caminando, sin molestarse en detenerlos esta vez. Sintiéndose un poco estúpida, porque se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho de sí misma. Durante meses ha estado viviendo contenta en el presente, tan desesperada por evitar la voz extraña y las ondas de flujo de energía. Fingiendo que estaba bien cuando ella sabía en el fondo, que no lo era normal. Sin embargo, allí estaba en medio del mercado mirando sus flores preguntándose si era feliz solo de pensar que podía ser una chica normal, hablar de cosas tontas y compartir secretos.

Fue difícil al principio, lo intentó un par de veces antes de seguir el consejo de Naruto y simplemente estar contenta teniendo su amistad. Otras chicas perdieron la paciencia al tratar de explicar cosas que ella no entendía. Hinata fue muy útil en las siguientes semanas. Cuando otros comenzaron a aislarla, Hinata no lo hizo. Kaoru valoró su tiempo con ella porque entendia, a veces sonreía pensando que ambas eran torpes y tímidas. Sin embargo, por más feliz que hubiera estado con ella, Hinata estaba constantemente rodeada de gente intimidante y una agenda apretada.

Mirando sus orquídeas, Kaoru recordó lo que le había dicho, los regalos eran pequeños actos para demostrar nuestro amor. Pero Kaoru no entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa cuando preguntó que se sentía. Aún así, lo pensó y fue con su segundo mejor amigo, Hikaru le dio algunos puntos de lo que era amar, lo que llevó a un montón de caras rojas y enojadas, amenazas cuando le dijo que quería enamorarse. Ella no pudo evitarlo, sonaba como algo mágico, ya quería mucho a Naruto y Sasuke no parecía ser tan aterrador como pensaba, Shika era muy lindo también pero era diferente el sentimiento, por eso seguía tan curiosa y soñadora pensando. Hasta que se distrajo por un repentino chillido de alegría cerca de una casa de té. Reconociendo la voz siguio esos gritos hasta un pequeño local, miró hacia adentro.

El lugar estaba un poco abarrotado, era modesto y cómodo, con decoraciones de color verde claro y un dulce aroma a hojas de té. Un largo cabello azul llamó su atención, dandole espalda a la puerta Akane estaba abrazando o asfixiando a un pobre muchacho. Ella no pudía ver bien su apariencia, solo que era en definitiva alguien más pequeño que su tutora. Una mano aterrizó en su hombro, haciéndola saltar. Naruto y Sasuke empujaron un poco para que ella pudiera entrar.

"Kao-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Naruto, ella hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y la siguiera cerca de otra mesa. Akane estaba hablando alegremente con el chico de cabello negro y corto. No tuvieron tiempo de esconderse de nuevo cuando accidentalmente fueron descubiertos por Sasuke quien preguntó en voz alta.

"¿Shisui-san? ¿No se suponía que estabas patrullando?"

"Me alegro de verte también por cierto", respondió una voz atractiva, un tanto profunda, finalmente volteando a verlos. La impresión hizo que Kaoru se quedara boquiabierta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, el aliento fue robado y no tenía idea del porqué no podía dejar de mirar su rostro. Piel suave, impecable, blanca como la luna, ojos oscuros y brillantes era como ver la noche, mechones oscuros puntiagudos alborotados dando la impresión de haber corrido una larga distancia.

Ella no parpadeó, sintiendo una conmoción, una chispa pasar por su columna vertebral cuando sus labios se movieron para saludarnos. "_Oh Dios ..._" ella levantó el ramo de flores hasta su pecho, en un apretón mortal para detener su corazón. ¿_Por qué su voz sonaba tan suave, tan... bien? _Naruto, ajeno a su situación, deslizó una mano en su brazo y se acercó a ellos en la mesa. La mente de Kaoru perdída en lo desconocido, demasiadas cosas se arremolinaban y su primer instinto gritaba que escapará como si no hubiera mañana. De repente, la habitación se sintió demasiado caliente y sus piernas parecían gelatina, sus manos estaban pegajosas y casi tropezó.

"... hey estas escuchando?" Akane la sacudió, Kaoru no respondió solo parpadeó.

"Solo siéntate, tus amigos tienen hambre"La mirada de Sasuke estudiaba la forma rígida de Kaoru mientras tomaba su lugar al lado de Shisui y Naruto. Su primo sonrió viendo sus flores preguntando por curiosidad si a ella le gustaban. Al verla abrir y cerrar la boca, pero ningún sonido salir, Naruto agarró su hombro para hacerla inclinarse y susurrar algo. Esta vez ella se sorprendió, a Kaoru le temblaban las palabras, y trató de darle flores a la mujer junto junto a Shisui.

"E-Esto es para ti. F-Feliz cumpleaños, Akane"

"Cariño, no debiste ... oh, pero son hermosas", sonrió la joven con sinceridad. Destacaba un ligero rubor sobre su piel.

"Debiste haberme dicho, podríamos haber ..." dijo Shisui, rápidamente interrumpida por Naruto."¿Estaban en una cita? ¡Pero eso es asqueroso, eres vieja!" Akane lo calló con un golpe en la cabeza, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su lugar.

"¿Estás ciego? ¡No vayas diciendo estupideces!"Un camarero llegó a su mesa, algo de paz llegó mientras bromeaban y se reían de las historias de Naruto sobre sus bromas más recientes. Incluso si algunos clientes miraban o fruncían el ceño en su dirección, no prestaban atención. Sasuke y Kaoru pasan la mayor parte en silencio, pronto llegó la comida y Kaoru pudo relajarse un poco más.

De vez en cuando, Sasuke hablaba con ella y le preguntaba cosas simples como su programa de entrenamiento, si estaba interesada en las armas y cosas así. Esto atrajo la atención del Uchiha que observaba divertido. Sorprendido de qué Sasuke estuviera a gusto y aprovechando las preguntas de la niña para destacar qué tan hábil ya era en taijutsu. El rubio que no quería quedarse a un lado compartió parte de su postre a Kaoru, sabiendo cuánto le gustaban. Luego ella le devolvió el gesto intercambiando su carne de cerdo con berenjena. Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver la extraña interacción, Naruto tomó un sorbo de té, no contento de haber agregado un poco de azúcar y un poco más de té y luego le ofreció su taza a Kaoru. Akane rió encantada, era tan dulce de su parte. _Oh, la alegría de la inocencia_, ella no pudo contenerse cuando su niña tomó un sorbo, un pequeña burla no será tan mala de vez en cuando.

"¡Tu primer beso indirecto! ¡Qué audaz Naruto!"Sasuke tosió, Naruto parpadeó y se sonrojó, murmurando demasiado rápido para entender. Kaoru miró a Shisui, luego a Naruto y ella cubrió su rostro sintiendo su rostro en llamas. Akane se echó a reír y Shisui Uchiha cubrió su sonrisa con la taza. No era de extrañar que Mikoto haya estado salntando de alegría últimamente, ni él podía resistirse a este trío. Más tarde, el grupo se quedó afuera, los rayos del atardecer un relato del tiempo que pasó en esa entretenida comida. Con la promesa de vernos de nuevo, Shisui y Sasuke caminaron al distrito Uchiha.

"¿Te divertiste?"

"... quizás" Sasuke hizo un puchero, deteniéndose solo para mirarlos por un segundo.

"Le agradas" Intentó de nuevo, deteniéndose a observar. Kaoru sonreía muy animada al despedirlos, Akane revolvía el cabello de Naruto mientras él gritaba algo que sonaba como amenazas. Sasuke casi levanta la mano para despedirse, pero la voz de Naruto lo hizo sacudir la cabeza y continuar su camino a casa.

Esta era la primera vez que podía ver de cerca a su nueva pupila, solo debía esperar hasta que llegara la oportunidad de ponerla a prueba y hacer que sus habilidades salgan a la superficie. Intrigado por los datos que leyó, dejando a un lado los desafíos por venir, se dejó deleitar por una vez en el presente. Esto era lo que quería proteger, momentos fugaces de felicidad con su familia. Mirando a su primo pequeño, sus pensamientos vagaron sin rumbo fijo, alzando la mano hacia su banda, sonrió cuando Sasuke volteó una última vez siguiendo con la mirada al par de niños en la distancia.


	6. Chapter 6

**El lazo espiritual**

Sangre, gritos,la última sonrisa de su amado padre. Hikaru gritó en medio de la noche, jadeando y agarrando su pecho como si detuviera a su corazón que trataba de escapar por allí. Las imágenes en su mente iban demasiado rápido para recordarlo todo, pero él sabía lo que significaba. Sudando y sintiendo como llamas lo rodeaban, dejó las cobijas a un lado, ocultando la luz de la habitación en sus manos. Odiaba cada vez que sucedía, ya las mismas preguntas volaron en su mente como abejas enojadas, salvajes y volviéndolo loco.

Se estremeció ante la fría sensación de una toalla en su frente. Gotas de agua cayendo lentamente por su rostro, no dijo nada porque no podía mirarla. ¿Cómo podría mirar esos pequeños ojos verdes y decir que todo está bien? Mentir, diciendo que todo estaba bajo control, que era fuerte y valiente. Sin embargo, sus pequeñas manos lo rodeaban como antes. Acariciando suavemente su cabello, pequeños círculos relajaron su postura lo suficiente para enfrentarla.

Los ojos llorosos de Kaoru y el rostro preocupado eran una visión extraña en la noche. Y por más patético que sonará sentía cierto consuelo tener a esa pequeña niña con él, debería estar avergonzado. Aún así, ella tomó su mano y la apretó, mientras le limpiaba la cara con mucho cuidado. A ella no le importaba, pero se sentía culpable cada vez que sucedía. Tal vez fue alrededor de la quinta vez que sucedió que él dejó de alejarla.

Tal vez fue la décima vez que ella vino y lo consoló que admitió lo mucho que necesitaba de alguien cuando despertaba de esas pesadillas. Tal vez fue el hecho de que él no lo dijo en voz alta, pero ella lo entendía que decidió devolverle su apoyo en cualquier forma que pudiera. Y quizás era por qué ella nunca mencionaba nada por las mañanas a su tía y al sonreirle como siempre realmente empezó a verla como familia.

Kaoru se acercó a su lugar, se arrimó con él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Hikaru aceptó su abrazo, acariciando su cabeza suavemente y sintiendo menos miedo. Ambos sabían, pero no querían decirlo, las pesadillas no vendrían si estaban juntos. Con tiempo el cansancio de siempre los hizo regresar a la comodidad de su cama, él mirando como ella se aferraba a su mano, tratando de combatir el sueño pero finalmente consiguieron dormir tranquilos esa noche.

Unos días después de eso, cuando Hikaru estaba mirando por la ventana desde su salón de clases, suspiró. Algo se sentía particularmente mal, pero no sabía qué, sus instintos lo estaban confundiendo en estos días. Cansado constantemente, creían que era perezoso pero realmente no era su culpa. Era la hora del almuerzo, pero él no tenía hambre. Saltó un poco sintiendo una mano en su hombro, una chica con coletas y lentes marrones estaba preguntando algo, pero no le prestó mucha atención porque su visión se hacía borrosa, escuchaba ruido como viniendo de una cueva. Mareo, fue lo último que pensó antes de caer inconsciente. La repentina luz sus ojos, fue suficiente para despertar. Sin embargo, Hikaru estaba confundido, estaba en una habitación ajena.

"No intentes moverte todavía, ella está durmiendo", dijo una cordial voz casi susurrando, era inconfundible. Hikaru miró a Shisui, una mano en un pequeño bulto a su lado. Un vistazo más cercano reveló a Kaoru, quien estaba durmiendo. Shisui sonrió, mirándola mientras masajeaba su cabello suavemente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué está ella ..."

"Corrió todo el camino hasta aquí, los chicos le avisaron antes que yo. No me culpes, solo dale las gracias más tarde" explicó Shisui brevemente

"¿Tienes que ser tan críptico todo el tiempo?" Hikaru se quejó, el chico mayor se rió.

"Claro, eso te gusta, no trates de negarlo. Debo irme, cuidala, debe estar cansada"

"¿Se encuentra ella bien?" Preguntó Hikaru preocupado.

"Por ahora, la próxima vez Kaoru lo hará mejor". Con esas últimas palabras se marchó, Hikaru pensó por un momento a solas. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero, sintiendo un aura familiar como si su chakra hubiera aumentado en olas cálidas, pero no era chakra.

Entonces él entendió, Kaoru finalmente aprendió a transmitir su Reishi a otros. Hikaru trató de despertarla en vano, agradecido por sus esfuerzos, decidió dejarla dormir más cómoda y sin nada mejor que hacer volvió a dormir.

Akane fingió no ver los pequeños actos de bondad de Hikaru. No dijo nada cuando él trajo un nuevo broche para el cabello a Kaoru. Una hermosa flor de sakura acompañada con un abanico y pequeñas gotas que parecían agua que brilla al sol. Miró al otro lado cuando él vino con dos pares de kimono en una mano y prácticamente corrió a su habitación. Como una buena tía, no se burló de su sobreprotección en los siguientes días cuando Shisui finalmente vino con Itachi para comenzar un nuevo programa de entrenamiento para Kaoru.

Bueno, fue incómodo ya que Hikaru se autoimpuso en los entrenamientos. Las dos nuevas "sesiones de entrenamiento" se parecían más a los métodos de control de Reishi. Ella casi golpeó a Shisui con exasperación cuando Kaoru regresó con un sello restrictivo y Hikaru estaba más que enfadado, fue increíble cómo Itachi no lo calló ni una vez mientras los regañaba.

En consecuencia la rutina de Akane también cambió, ahora pasa tiempo con los pequeños creadores de problemas usando el tiempo suficiente para mantener en secreto las sesiones de entrenamiento de la pequeña Kaoru. Por supuesto que lo odiaba, pero era lo mejor, no quería pensar qué podría pasar si se lastimaban por accidente. Ella sonrió cada vez que Hikaru llegaba a casa con Kaoru montado en su espalda.

En esos momentos, ella se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era él, de cómo cambió la cautela que tenía antes en la mirada que tenía ahora. La forma en que su rostro se parecía más a los mejores rasgos de sus padres, pero sobretodo ella valoraba la sonrisa que tenía ahora, podría jurar que era identica a la de su hermana. Akane estaba un poco indecisa a abrazar todo esto al principio, pero después de tanto tiempo en el pueblo, sus paredes se estaban derrumbando.

Era difícil mantenerlas, al ver a estos niños a su lado quienes no paraban de cambiar sus creencias y mover su corazón en un patrón de tambores tan agradable. Akane disfrutaba la inocencia de Kaoru y esa lengua de plata, así le decía por qué decía todo sin filtro, no se pensaba 2 veces nada y era muy gracioso cuando sucedía. Como aquella vez en el almuerzo cuando los niños hablaban de sus héroes y Sasuke casi se ahogó después de que Kaoru proclamara a Shisui como el mejor shinobi.

Desde entonces, el pequeño Uchiha se propusó la misión de demostrarle lo contrario. Una pelea extraña y divertida en la que Naruto decidió participar al final. El rubio adicto a la chatarra, el símbolo de la travesura era tan fácil de amar, que a veces Akane se preguntaba si tuviera a un hijo como Naruto, ¿estaría orgullosa o asustada? A veces la energía de ese chico daba buena pelea a la suya, era difícil mantenerse al día.

Estaba verdaderamente feliz y asustada, los meses volaban y tomar nuevas ideas no siempre es fácil al principio. Después de descubrir cómo Hikaru y Kaoru se apoyaban mutuamente, a ella le resulta más difícil ignorar el encanto de esta aldea. Ella sospechaba que Hikaru estaba creciendo con un mejor sentido de propósito ahora. Sonriendo porque incluso si a él no le gustaba hablar mucho de sí mismo, ella era observadora.

Hikaru encontró un buen amigo en Shisui, fue inesperado ser honesta. Si no fuera por el hecho de que su sobrino se ofreció a hacer comida para el entrenamiento, seguramente no lo habrá sospechado. Aún más después de descubrir que aceptó un regalo del niño mayor, era una simple bolsa de kunai, pero el gesto fue suficiente para hacerla feliz. Dado que Hikaru era el tipo de niño orgulloso que quería obtener todo por sí mismo.

Una cosa que ella disfrutaba era burlarse de él, esa tontería del ego varonil tenía que ser hereditaria, Ichiro era igual. Al inicio no estaba segura de dónde colocar a Itachi, tal vez Hikaru todavía se sentía un poco aprensivo a su alrededor desde nuestra primera reunión.

Era una maravilla cómo la gente hacía la vida tan diferente, casi un año, y la verdad es que poco a poco, una semilla de una meta más personal crecía en su interior. A pesar de lo incierto, estas aldeas representaban esperanza. Ella realmente quería hacer algo por todos ellos, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer. Echando un vistazo a la ventana de la tienda de té, su mente divagaba mientras los civiles caminaban alegremente en el mercado. Ahora que prestaba atención, eran más personas de lo habitual y algo se escuchaba afuera.

Una melodía suave que sonaba familiar. Escuchando en silencio hasta que la sorpresa la hizo salir. Recuerdos de su hogar, las sonrisas de personas bailando rodeadas por la suave luz de las linternas en la vía rocosa, música y canciones tocando con reverencia. Se ofrecian arreglos de colores rojos al gran altar y parada junto a Ichiro, su hermana. Frente a frente con los músicos, una arpa diminuta tenía toda única atención. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tocó un instrumento y cuánto lo extrañaba. A pesar de que no era nada buena había una cosa que amaba de la música, la danza. Hasta ahora no había visto ningún instrumento como este aquí, con eso en mente y su instinto a cargo, avanzó con un propósito hacia el hombrecito.

* * *

Caminando a paso lento por el distrito Uchiha, en un momento tan agradable cuando la puesta de sol estaba casi en su lugar, dos personas pasaban por la plaza. Poca gente estaba afuera, en el camino principal otro par de mujeres caminaban, una señaló a los niños a su lado y se rió encantada.

"Shisui-san, yo ... puedo caminar bien, no tienes que ..." Kaoru no pudo terminar su oración, él se detuvo a mirarla lo mejor que pudo. En su espalda ella cabalgó, sus brazos inconscientemente se relajaron cuando él ajustó su agarre.

"¿Crees que no puedo cargarte?" Shisui preguntó en voz incrédula y juguetona, su sonrisa y ese truco con su ojo era todo lo que hacía falta para enrrojecer la cara de la pequeña Kaoru. Cubriéndose lo que pudo en su hombro, respirando suavemente tratando de controlar su corazón palpitante. Podría haber sido romántico si no fuera por las risas que aún escuchaba. Muy avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la tocara de ninguna manera, más allá de Akane y Hika, pero con Shisui todo era diferente y esa cercanía aún era rara para Kaoru.

Él era su maestro,_ ¿su amigo?_ Oh, cuánto odiaba pensar a veces, no le gustaba a dónde la llevaban sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, mirándolo, realmente quería saber ... _¿Está feliz de ser mi sensei? ¿Puedo ser como él? ¿Le gusta estar cerca de mí?_ De ninguna manerapodría preguntar eso, con miedo de decepcionarse con la respuesta. Un sentimiento extraño que se ha ido desarrollando durante los últimos meses. Bueno, en realidad no solo con él, a veces sentía cosas que no eran completamente suyas y tardó en darse cuenta. Fue por Sasuke que supó que definitivamente lo supo, ella no sentía ganas de abrazar a Itachi pero con Sasuke cerca... esa sensación de querer estar cerca jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza y cuando se le comentó después a su maestro pudo saber.

Shisui aseguró que era una buena señal, un ninja perceptivo era algo que no se daba de manera tan natural y este sentido era como un regalo. Así en el futuro podría leer a sus oponentes y responder de acuerdo a ello. A pesar de eso, recalcó con una advertencia, sin control podría ser peligroso para ella. Sus enseñanzas se basaban en una regla. "No hay valor en una respuesta fácil".

Era verdad, ella creía en eso, Shisui era útil. Él y Hikaru explicaron lo mejor que pudieron, fue una pena que tuviera que irse esta vez tan temprano. Sintió algo en el momento en que Itachi vino por Hika, su compañero de cuarto le aseguró que tal vez notó lo que ella sentía. Su entrenamiento continuó, desafortunadamente ella estaba distraída y cometió un error.

Relajándose en su olor, cerrando sus ojos y escuchando el suave ritmo del corazón de Shisui. Paz. No estaba segura de la fuente, pero el calor estaba allí, a veces, si realmente se concentraba, sentía el vínculo invisible de la emoción. Era como el agua que fluye en un río, Shisui aclaró que no era chakra, sino Reishi. Hikaru aclaró que era un regalo honorable. Aún así, Kaoru no tenía todas las respuestas, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar.

De repente, ella aterrizó suavemente en una cómoda cama y la risa de Shisui se escuchó de nuevo.

"No pensé que eso funcionaría"

"¿eh? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¡Ahhh!" Kaoru entró en pánico, con buena razón. Mirando rápidamente a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que ya no estaban en la calle. Los escalofríos corrieron hasta su barriga sintiendo las manos de Shisui en sus pies. Completamente petrificada, sin saber si ahora sentía dolor o vergüenza.

"Hiciste otro viaje en las nubes, ¿segura que no estas imitando a Shikamaru?" Estaba limpiando la sangre alrededor de su tobillo suavemente, con un leve ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Yo, tú, espera ... ¡no! Pero, ¿dónde estamos? Esta no es la casa de Sasuke" preguntó Kaoru, ahora completamente segura de que sentía dolor, pero no tanto como antes.

"Mi casa. ¿Te importaría ocultarnos un rato?" Tomó de su bolsa una botella y continúo trabajando como si hubiera hecho esto muchas veces.

_"Su casa."_ Ahora notaba las señales, unas fotos en la parte superior del cajón, al lado de una maceta con flores, detrás de él, el comedor y la cocina."¿Por qué-por qué te escondes?"

"Digamos que alguien hará una escena pronto, algunos amigos no valoran mis regalos"

"¿Hiciste enojar a Itachi otra vez? ¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacer eso!"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¡Que Itachi se enoje!"

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera un árbol o algo así" Aun así se rió, la cara de Kaoru estaba roja otra vez.

"¡No quise decir eso! Es solo que, tengo curiosidad".

"¿Por qué no hablas con él entonces?" Le estaba vendando la pierna con cuidado.

"Sus ojos ... no puedo" Kaoru murmuró más cosas que Shisui no entendió, así que lo intentó de nuevo.

"¿Le tienes miedo?"

"No, pero ... no sé si él ... está enojado" Ella evitó mirarlo y luego Shisui lo entendió. La última vez que trabajaron con Reishi terminó con Itachi saliendo abruptamente y Hikaru tuvo que llevarse a Kaoru temprano. No era un recuerdo agradable en absoluto, ella se encerró en su habitación y más tarde él recibió una mirada asesina de Akane.

"Dale una oportunidad, trata de acercarte y dile. Estoy seguro de que no está enojado" Shisui le aseguró sentandose a su lado.

"Puedo intentarlo. ¿Tal vez pedirle ayuda en taijutsu? Sasuke dice que es bueno en cualquier cosa. ¿Qué hago si me dice que no? ¿Puedo simplemente pedir perdón y correr? No, de ninguna manera. Sasuke se reirá si ve eso." Shisui tuvo que interrumpir sus divagaciones, dando un suave empujón.

"¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?"Ella se tomó su tiempo, él observó cuán abierta era su expresión entonces, tenía que ser serio para ella. La voz de Kaoru se quebró un poco por final

"No puedo decir, quiero ayudar ... pero no sé qué hacer. Sasuke sabría cómo hacerlo feliz, pero creo que sería una mala idea"

"¿Sasuke finalmente llegó a tu cabeza? No mentiré, Itachi puede ser ... diferente, pero si lo necesitas, debes estar con él... No te negaré un gran maestro" Él esperó pero ella no respondió, su rostro estaba cubierto por su largo cabello azul marino. Ella jugó con las hebras, un incómodo silencio lo hizo dudar.

_"Entonces, ¿me dejarás?"_ Quería decirlo como una broma, pero su voz sonó mal, mordió el interior de su labio y trató de sonreír como si nada estuviera mal. Suena casi como una súplica, pero no entendió por qué la idea era tan ... mala. Quería irse, se puso de pie, pero ella tomó su mano.

"¡De ninguna manera! Siempre estaré a tu lado ..." Kaoru se estremeció, los ojos negros de Shisui se enfocaron en ella y algo cambió. Verde y negro miraban inseguros de lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía como la energía habitaba en el interior, unida por el calor en sus manos. Su corazón se detuvo ante su sonrisa, fue diferente, por un segundo una luz en sus ojos brilló.

Sintió un poco fría su mano en su mejilla, luego ella lo sintió con más claridad, fue abrumadora, y la confundió sin fin. Shisui acarició con su pulgar las lágrimas que ella no notó estaban fluyendo. Luego la luz se desvaneció lentamente y el calor desapareció, la mano de Shisui se volvió húmeda y fría.

"Gracias ... creo que deberías dormir por ahora". Kaoru asintió, pero él todavía estaba allí. Ella no dijo nada, se tendió en su cama, azotando las últimas lágrimas y sintiéndose exhausta. Aun así, reflexionó sobre su último descubrimiento accidental. Su don era fuerte si las emociones profundas estaban involucradas, tocar mientras su Reishi estaba activo la hacía sentir los sentimientos de los demás, a veces también los recuerdos. Ahora, cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados, se sentía más inútil. Kaoru luchó por entender el significado de sus lágrimas, le dolió una sensación agridulce, pero ella prometió en sus últimos momentos conscientes guardar el secreto, por Shisui, por su bien, juró que no lo haría llorar de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fragmentos del pasado**

Estaba orgulloso de ser reconocido por sus habilidades, era útil para cumplir sus misiones y leer situaciones en unos momentos críticos. Eso no significaba que siempre funcionara a su favor. Con el tiempo notó que sus ojos no eran suficientes para leer a una persona. Un hecho perfecto que describía su situación ahora con una chica específico. Shisui se estiró un poco, su espalda sonó un poco y suspiró de agotamiento. Estaba en la casa de Itachi preparando la cena en nombre de Mikoto, escuchando desde la cocina los gritos de los niñps.

Manos expertas se movían con facilidad cortando, despellejando y mezclando los ingredientes, mientras reflexionaba sobre el comportamiento de Kaoru. Desde ese momento en su casa, ella había demostrado ser bastante ... desafiante. Fue desconcertante porque no tenía idea de qué hacer. Fue un accidente, no tenía forma de prepararse. Escuchar esas palabras de nuevo había provocado su pasado regresara, su familia ... un secreto.

Por un segundo, volvió a ser un niño en el tierno abrazo de su madre. Un suave aroma a albaricoque, una delicada sonrisa mientras ella salía por la puerta. Su padre, un hombre alto y robusto, le acarició la mejilla brevemente antes de bromear diciendo que tenía migajas en toda su cara. Esa fue la última vez que los vio. Le dolío el corazón, pero en el fondo se alegraba de haber vuelto a vivir ese recuerdo.

Huir no era su estilo, pero, ¿cómo puede explicárselo a una niña? ¿Puede ser expuesto de nuevo? Un repentino calor lo hizo gritar, su mano ahora lucía una nueva marca de quemadura. Genial, _¿estaba tan distraído?. _La comida estaba lista, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era repartir. Su cuerpo se movió por su propia voluntad, sin tener en cuenta su quemadura por ahora.

Shisui esperaba algunas preguntas, Kaoru nunca las hizo. Pensando que un enfoque indirecto era lo mejor para no exponerse, le preguntó a Akane, pero ella no sabía nada. En las siguientes sesiones de entrenamiento, evitó deliberadamente hablar demasiado o tocarla por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ella nunca lo cuestionó, él estaba seguro de que ella lo notó. Curiosamente ahora ella parecía más enfocada y seria, haciendo todo lo posible por asimilar sus explicaciones, dejó de quejarse y sus pequeñas conversaciones después del entrenamiento se detuvieron. Shisui extrañaba eso, había agarrado gusto por eso después de las primeras semanas, era un respiro de su rutina estresante.

Era una maravilla cómo ella lograba contar hechos simples de una manera entretenida, Shisui pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el único que empezaba a cambiar. Poco a poco, la estoica personalida de Itachi se derrumbó, tal vez fue la influencia de Sasuke, o ella tomó en serio su sugerencia o Naruto con su hiperactiva alegría fueron suficiente para lograr que Itachi dejará de lado sus preocupaciones un momento.

Esos tres eran una combinación sorprendente, Itachi podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero sus ojos eran fáciles de leer. Dondequiera que los tres almorzaban, Itachi llegaba de la nada sabiendo que un asiento le esperaba o eso pasaba hasta que las cosas cambiaron. No pensaba que fuera tan evidente su angustia, pero Itachi e Hikaru lo supieron. Ellos eran la razón de estar allí en primer lugar, de hecho, quería entender lo que estaba sucediendo. La mejor sugerencia que hicieron fue hablar con ella, Itachi fue mucho más contundente, eso era sospechoso, pero aquí estaba, esperando una señal.

El olor había atraído al joven trío que corrío todo el camino hasta la mesa, Naruto tomó asiento junto a Kaoru. Sasuke sonrió ante un brillante descubrimiento, que Naruto era un cerdo. Su alumna tomó una pieza del plato de Sasuke en venganza y se la dio a su amigo rubio. Ah, allí estaba otra vez, no tan cautelosa ni misteriosa, era agradable. Esta interacción lo hizo sonreír nuevamente, estos momentos son la razón por la que trabajaba tan duro.

Solo se necesitaba de 2 personas para recordar que valía la pena el esfuerzo, la fuerte voluntad de Itachi y la amabilidad de la pequeña Kaoru. Quería preguntarle si ella había visto su memoria esa vez, recordó algunas ideas sobre el Reishi en el pergamino. Aun así, era un misterio entenderlo todo, pero no se rendirá. Un cosquilleo en sus dedos lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, los tres niños lo miraban, una jarra de ungüento junto a su brazo.

"_Tu mano ..._" Kaoru le dijo, sus amigos estaban mirando confundidos. Le tomó un segundo entender la indirecta, Shisui inspeccionó el ungüento con curiosidad

"Gracias ... huele familiar, ¿es de los Nara?"

"Un regalo de Shika, dijo que ayudaba con heridas pequeñas"

"¿Entonces ese fue el asunto TAN importante en el almuerzo?" Preguntó Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido, una señal de problemas.

"¡Nos abandonaste! ¡Te buscamos por todas partes, mi estómago estaba gruñendo Kao-chan!"

"Fue un accidente, me dormí" La cara roja de Kaoru indicó que estaba avergonzada.

"Me debes una pelea" exigió Sasuke, una voz desafiante que sobresalto a su pequeña discípula.

Y luego Shisui continuó observándolos, aplicando silenciosamente la pomada. Un hecho reconfortante al fin, ella no estaba enojada con él. Por eso suspiró de alivio, tal vez Itachi tenía razón, estaba siendo paranoico, pero sus instintos eran una fuente confiable en su arsenal de habilidades. Quizás solo no funcionaba en mujeres y niñas, si, debe ser eso. Era optimista, la suerte estaba a su lado, pero solo el tiempo dirá cuánto durará.

* * *

A veces, la paciencia de Iruka era puesta a prueba por sus amados estudiantes. En los días de lluvia, donde sus inquietantes pensamientos se acumulaban en una montaña de maravillas y desastres en su rutina cotidiana como maestro, se preguntaba que sería de su vida si hubiera tomado un camino diferente. Si hubiera seguido entrenando para mejorar sus habilidades de shinobi lo suficiente como para anotar para ANBU. ¿Tendría peores desafíos?

Él sonrió, tomando una taza de té en su sitio favorito. Al escuchar las gotas de lluvia, le recordó la última reunión, un largo suspiro rompió el silencio. Pocas cosas en su trabajo se consideran riesgos potenciales, como un padre de temperamento ardiente y un enorme ego. Imagina esa emoción multiplicada por dos más un aura que prometía una muerte silenciosa apuntando tu espalda y eso resumirá lo bien que fue su conversación con Akane y Mikoto.

¿Qué puede decir en su defensa? Sabía que algunas madres pueden ser sobreprotectoras, pero esta vez estaba bien justificado. ¿Cómo en el mundo puedes explicar una pelea cuando nadie pronunciaba una palabra en su defensa?Cuatro niños heridos y nadie dispuesto a escuchar. Iruka estaba preocupado por el silencio de Naruto, no era su estilo en absoluto, sin embargo, esto no ayudó cuando llegó la tercera madre con un desdén evidente. Su paciencia fue puesta a prueba por sus insultos, afortunadamente Akane no tuvo vergüenza de poner a la mujer en su lugar. Incluso la sonrisa intimidante y fría de Mikoto, junto con una "gentil" advertencia fueron suficientes.

En secreto se alegró por Naruto, los cambios que se estaban produciendo eran evidentes, las bromas disminuyeron, su sonrisa realmente era honesta. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, medio año en el que sus alumnos continuaban sorprendiendolo. Mirando el marco de la puerta mientras la lluvia caía, sonreía, era una sensación de paz saber que a alguien le importaba. Ahora Naruto tenía a alguien que lo apoyara, por eso estaba agradecido. Sin embargo, le intrigó lo que podría hacer que lucharan tan ferozmente? Tal vez una visita a casa de Naruto cuando las cosas se enfriaran un poco era una buena opción. Iruka pagó por el té y salió afuera bajo la lluvia, sin importarle si se enfermaba, sus estudiantes siempre serán su prioridad.

* * *

Esa noche el cielo estaba despejado y la luz de la luna brillaba en la ventana de la habitación. Akane acababa de cubrir a Kaoru con su sábana y le puso un ungüento en la mejilla cuando su pequeña mano agarró su bata.

"Akane-chan, ¿puedes decirme quiénes son mis padres? Yo ... los tengo, ¿verdad?" su tono frágil cuando sus orbes verdes brillaron con evidente miedo a escuchar un no.

Tomó asiento en su cama y le acarició el largo cabello azulado, Akane respondió suavemente. "Por supuesto que sí, es ... una larga historia" dejó que su cabello cayera como una cascada entre sus dedos. La joven tenía la sensación de que esto tenía algo que ver con el incidente en la respiró profundamente y la pequeña Kaoru preguntó:

"¿Puedes decirme algo, por favor?" Mirando su pequeño rostro abatido logró detener el rechazo que ya tenía justo en la punta de la lengua, por lo que Akane se pusó más cómoda en la cama, mirando a la luna. La puerta se abrió y Hikaru llegó con un vaso de vidrio, mirándolas con curiosidad."Una sincronización perfecta como siempre, ¿te duele la oreja?"

"Oh, cállate, yo-yo estaba ... mmmm"

"No te molestes. Akane también está esperando." Avergonzado por haber sido atrapado escuchando a escondidas, tomo su lado de la cama cerca de la pequeña. Kaoru se acomodó y Akane sonrió, luego ella comenzó

."La verdad es que ... no conocía bien a tu madre. No tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar, pero la vi un par de veces. Con los ojos tan verdes como las piedras luminosas de la ciudad, el pelo rojo como las rosas que teníamos en el santuario. Ella destacaba en el clan por esa razón. Nanao realmente amaba nuestro cabello. La mayoría de nosotros teníamos cabello azul, oscuro, plateado o blanco, ¿sabes?"

Akane se rió entonces, dejando a un lado los flashbacks de su gente por el momento."Conocí a tu papá y déjame decirte que él tenía un ego tan grande ..."

"Mentiras, estabas celoso porque lo ascendieron a la guardia real, papá me lo contó todo". Hikaru interrumpió, Akane lo miró y Kaoru sonrió un poco, trantando de cubrir ese tic nervioso suyo. "S-Solo suerte, no era tan brillante como yo. Pero ese no es el punto. Como te decía, tu papá tenía nuestros ojos dorados, decía que eran más brillantes, por supuesto. A veces era un dolor de cabeza ese Uryuu ".

"Nanao y Uryuu?" Kaoru preguntó con asombro.

"Oh, sí. Así se llamaban tus padres, bueno, no escuché el apellido de tu madre, pero el tuyo proviene de él. Higashi. La mayor reserva de la élite en la guardia venían de esa familia, pero no peleamos tanto. El pasatiempo de Uryuu era hacer sonreír a la gente ... O esa fue la impresión que daba ".

"Recuerdo que era el mejor amigo de mi papá, realmente me gustaba porque él solía sacarme a ". La voz de Hikaru era suave y baja, Akane sabía que tenía que ser doloroso recordar, pero él continuó.

"Una vez mi papá nos persiguió ... su risa era muy ruidosa, y se veía tan despreocupado ... mamá nos encontró cubiertos de uvas y pintura púrpura, no preguntes ... fue ..." Se rió, mirando la luna, abrazando la almohada.

"Tu papá suena genial..." Kaoru puso una mano en sus mejillas, emocionada.

"También el tuyo ..." Hikaru cerró los ojos, tratando de conbatir el sueño.

"Ellos te amaron ... así que no lo olvides. De lo contrario, tendré que obligarte" Akane sonrió y los empujó juguetonamente, era tarde, así que decidió dejarlos dormir.

"¿Podemos escuchar más?"

"Hoy no, es tarde. Tal vez otro día"Al cerrar la puerta, Akane estaba segura de que esto era solo el comienzo. Por una vez, vivir en los recuerdos no parecía tan malo.

* * *

"Oh no, no te atrevas!" Akane gritó cuando ella se sentó frente a Naruto, él estaba sonriendo victorioso. Una mirada fue suficiente para saber quién tenía la ventaja.

"Entonces empieza a hablar, Nee-chan. ¡O si no, correré hacia ella ahora mismo!"

"¿Quién te enseñó a ser tan astuto? Y pensar que consideré tu ayuda, tal vez debería haber ido con Sasuke". Akane dijo con toda la intención de ponerle los nervios de punta, él solo miró el extraño dispositivo de metal cubierto con una manta vieja a sus espaldas, y le respondió enojado.

"No digas eso. ¿Qué puede saber él de diversión? Soy el mejor para este trabajo. Solo dime, ¿es para ella?" Preguntó curioso mirando la manta.

"No exactamente, es complicado". Ella ya podía sentir que sería un largo día.

"No me importa, escúpelo" Oh, cuánto odiaba Akane en este momento no haberse preparado antes.

"Ok, ¿sabes del festival del fuego?"

"Oh, sí, muchos fuegos artificiales, dulces y el tazón de ramen especial Ichikaru ..."

"Sí, lo entiendo. Bueno, había estado preparando una sorpresa para mis pequeños mapaches, pero necesito ayuda para hacerlo especial"

"¿Mapaches? ¿Tienes mascotas ahora?" Akane le tiró un poco el pelo, sentiendo un dolor de cabeza.

"¡No, tonto! ¡Kao-chan y Hika-chan, van a cumplir años!"

"Ohh. ¿Qué sorpresa? Espera, Kao-chan también?"

"Solo escucha, la fecha del festival es el cumpleaños de Hika, así que decidí celebrar para ambos. Sin embargo, no sé si tienen más amigos, dónde encontrar a todos y qué tipo de cosas les gustan más".

"¡Suena increíble! ¡Esta será nuestra primera fiesta!" Naruto estaba tan ocupado saltando y sonriendo, ella esperó, masajeando sus sienes. Teuchi dejó una taza de té discretamente con un guiño. Ella no recibió el mensaje pero se alegró por el lindo gesto. Cuando finalmente se calmó, la joven terminó su té.

"Estoy totalmente dentro Nee-chan. ¡Solo dime qué hacer!"Después de un largo almuerzo, lograron escribir una lista. Impresionados con la cantidad de ideas que tenían, todo lo que quedaba era terminar su regalo y, con un poco de suerte, guardar el secreto durante las próximas 2 semanas.

* * *

¿Alguna vez has sentido como si alguien estuviera cuidándote la espalda pero cuando te das la vuelta no hay nadie? ¿Como si una aguja estuviera lista para apuñalar tu cráneo? Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica. Kaoru se sentía más a gusto en el bosque, rodeada de árboles, el olor y la luz del sol eran una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Shisui decía que tus instintos eran herramientas esenciales para sobrevivir y debíamos seguirlos sabiamente. Bueno, la próxima vez no tomaría esa lección tan literal. Sus pies la llevaron al bosque, una parte del pueblo que no había visto antes.

Al principio, nada parece fuera de lo común, excepto por una enorme roca a mitad del claro vacío del bosque. Un tirón la atrajo, moviéndose por propia voluntad solo por qué sentía ese "llamado", como voces en el viento. Los escalofríos corrieron hasta su espalda, una vez más ella sintió que alguien estaba allí, una mirada más cercana reveló muchos nombres grabados en esa piedra de forma singular. Estaba tan distraída; que la repentina frialdad en el aire la hizo mirar a una figura blanca a su lado, mirando la roca. Cabello largo y plateado volaba con el viento, sus brillantes ojos escarlatas, con ropa como la que ella recordaba que llevaba Hikaru en su primer encuentro. Pero su piel clara tenía un patrón extraño en la espalda, ella no veía más cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él un poco más alto que ella, la quietud en su rostro era perturbadora pero ella no se movió.

Esos ojos eran intensos y cautivadores, el reconocimiento de algo brilló en ellos. Silencio impuesto por el sonido del viento, sus ojos escrutando, su mano en su sello sintiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón, una emoción de energía fluía y sus piernas temblaban. El silencio se rompió por murmullos de personas, susurros suaves, eran demasiadas voces a la vez, se tapó los oídos, pero todavía los escuchaba. Entonces, como si nada hubiera pasado, su mano dejó el sello, y todo estaba bien.

El chico giró listo para irse, Kaoru forzó a sus piernas para perseguirlo, pero fue demasiado rápido, rodeando la roca hasta que ella golpeó con algo, Finalmente la sensación se había ido, reemplazado por un dolor de cabeza molesto, una mano apareció delante de ella. Otro chico estaba allí, cabello plateado gracioso, una máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara, usando el uniforme de un ninja.

"¿Puedes pararte?" Preguntó, Kaoru tomó su mano, su atención se desvió en busca del misterioso chico.

"Lo siento, pero ¿has visto a un chico con una túnica blanca, rayas doradas alrededor de las mangas y cabello plateado?"

"No. ¿Un amigo quizás?"

"No realmente ... ¿estás seguro?"

"Somos los únicos aquí".

Él no la estaba mirando, las manos escondidas en los bolsillos. Kaoru estaba decepcionada, quería hablar con él, tenía preguntas y nadie a quien preguntar. Intentó llamarlo de nuevo, tal vez si tocaba la roca. Le tomó algunos segundos, pero ella podía sentir el mismo tirón, más tenue. Murmullos bajos como antes, Kaoru estaba a punto de alcanzarlos con su reishi cuando el extraño habló.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"Ella inmediatamente apartó las manos y lo miró con aire de culpabilidad.

"No lo sé, solo siento ...am... lo siento"

"¿Sabes qué es este lugar?" Él finalmente la miró, su ojo negro miraba sus orbes verdes.

"Yo ... no lo sé".El chico se dio la vuelta para irse, Kaoru se preguntó qué hacer. Echando un vistazo al bosque y la roca gigante, pensando en perseguir sus instintos y encontrar al chico misterioso.

"¿No vienes?" El muchacho enmascarado preguntó en la distancia, solo dándole al extraño lugar una última mirada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Este sentimiento, ¿es amor?**

Ahora mirándose en el espejo de su casa, Naruto sonrió ampliamente. Tenía el yukata que Akane había elegido para él como regalo, el olivo oscuro no era su color favorito, pero no obstante, era feliz. Mirando si tenía todo lo que necesitaba una última vez, saltando de un lugar a otro, poniendo algo de ropa a un lado y finalmente tomando la caja verde con la cinta blanca en su mesa, teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejarla caer.

Estaba tan emocionado, esta era su primera fiesta también, su oportunidad de ir a los puestos y ser como los otros niños. Durante las próximas semanas, todos trabajaron duro por este día, muchos gritos, algunas bromas, pero al final, todo estaba listo. Escondiendo la caja en su bolsillo interior, corrió hacia la mesa y tomó la canasta, inspeccionando si todo estaba allí. Luego salió corriendo lleno de energía, ya era hora y no podía esperar para disfrutar este día.

Kaoru estaba sola en su pequeño apartamento, confundida por el extraño comportamiento de Akane y Hikaru. Ella pensó que irán juntos al festival, pero cuando su guardián terminó de arreglar su cabello, ambos salieron corriendo y dijeron que esperara a que un amigo la recogiera.

Sin embargo, ella estaba feliz, Shikamaru había dicho que los festivales eran como grandes fiestas con comida y música. _Demasiado molesto_, aseguró, pero fue una idea entrañable. Ahora, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, creía que se veía linda. Su cabello recogido por una elaborada cola de caballo con mechones de cabello enmarcando su rostro, tres campanas adornadas con flores de sakura en un broche para el cabello. Un yukata blanco con un obi dorado y una faja azul. A ella le gustaban las pequeñas hojas en la parte inferior, era gracioso notar que ahora que crecía un poco, tal vez algún día sería tan alta y hermosa como Akane-chan.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, ella sonrió y abrió sin dudar. Shisui la sorprendió, en una vestimenta tradicional similar, era tan extraño verlo con otras ropas, con una postura relajada, que se sentía demasiado tímida en su presencia. No había más tensión incómoda como antes, pero aún así ella no lo esperaba en su puerta.

"Kaoru-chan, ¿estás lista?" Kaoru no tuvo tiempo de responder, sintió su mano en la de ella y ya salió con una sonrisa real en su rostro.

* * *

"_Es mi día de suerte_" pensó Kaoru mientras que la red de Shisui se rompía una vez más, ella se rió de su pequeña mueca enojada.

"Este no es mi día ... me alegro de que te haga feliz" por su tono sarcástico y su ceño fruncido supe que no estaba enojado.

"¡Quiero intentarlo!" Un ojo en mi objetivo, una red en mi mano y solo un intento, mordiéndome el labio mientras atrapaba y levantaba un pez ... solo para caer dos segundos después. Shisui se rió y mi cara se enrrojeció, pero ya no me importaba.

"Eso es, ven Kaoru, vamos a ponernos al día con los demás"

Los encontramos en una gran atracción, apartada de los otros puestos, en una gran área verde. Corrí hacia Naruto con el inconfundible cabello rubio para darle un abrazo mortal. "Te tengo!"

"¡Kao-chan, has vuelto! ¡Ven, ven! Tienes que ver esto, es totalmente increíble"

"¿Puedes bajar la voz? Podemos escucharte perfectamente desde aquí", dijo Shikamaru en tono aburrido, pero aun así, sonrió, saqué de mi bolsillo una bolsita y se la di.

"Conseguí tus dulces, me debes una, esta era la última bolsa"

"Oh, ¿por qué no me trajiste uno?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando enojado a Shikamaru, quien simplemente ignoró su mirada.

"Traje un poco de botana, ¿alguien quiere?" Shisui preguntó detrás de mí, Hinata tomó tímidamente uno y dijo gracias, Naruto consiguió uno y trató de hablar con la boca llena.

"¿Te callarías? ¡Hikaru es el siguiente!" Sasuke gritó e inmediatamente todos miraron al chico mayor, con un kunai en la mano.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunté con curiosidad

"Este juego es nuevo, parece un nuevo proyecto para el entretenimiento ninja", dijo Shikamaru sin apartar los ojos de Hikaru, cuya postura cambió, la música comenzó a sonar y aparecieron tres diferentes objetivos. Hikaru golpeó tres, pero dos de ellos eran troncos y cayeron en el pasto.

"Oh, ¿es como un tiro al blanco?"

"Con genjutsu, debes identificar los objetivos reales y disparar antes de que la música termine, ¿no es genial?" Naruto respondió saltando de emoción.

"Es ... es divertido, U-Uchiha-san lo intentó" dijo Hinata mientras miraba a Hikaru y disparando a otro objetivo.

"Mi Nii-san, le dio a todos, como siempre" Sasuke sonrió, Shisui le revolvió el pelo y Sasuke gruñó. Por supuesto, tenía que involucrar a su hermano. _Que extraño_, él no estaba allí, tal vez fue por algo de comida.

La música se detuvo y el turno de Hikaru terminó, el dueño contó y lo llevo al puesto con muchos regalos. Me di cuenta de dos, una pulsera de metal con tres contenedores redondos, los grabados en ellos eran agradables. El otro era un collar con un pequeño sol en el medio, era lindo.

"¿Te gusta algo?" preguntó curiosamente Hinata, mirando el puesto.

"No, no ... no es nada"

"Pero son lindos, el collar o la pulsera se verán bonitos contigo", respondió ella un poco más confiada, con una sonrisa suave en su lugar.

"¿Crees? No tengo la oportunidad de ganarlos todavía ..."

"¿Ganar qué?" Hikaru preguntó a mi lado, una pequeña caja en su mano y su sonrisa pícara en su lugar.

"¡No, nada! Grité, pero Hinata señaló los dos elementos que estaba mirando antes de que pudiera detenerla.

"¿Quién querría eso cuando están regalando shuriken reales? Además, como si pudieras ..." La voz de Sasuke me asustó, apareciendo detrás de mí, interrumpida por otra voz.

"Si quieres decirle algo, ¡hazlo, te reto mocoso!", Desafió Hikaru con una mano en mi hombro y unos ojos dorados espeluznantes.

"¿No puedes dejar de ser un asno solo un día?" Preguntó Naruto enojado, ambos chicos ya estaban en un duelo a muerte de miradas. Los tres muchachos actuaban como perros a veces. Suspiré, sé que era un poco torpe y todavía necesito práctica, pero no es agradable que tus amigos te lo recuerden.

"¿Realmente los quieres? El tono tierno de Shisui llamó mi atención, su rostro serio. Asentí, un poco triste por mi propia incompetencia.

" Puedo obtenerlos para ti "

Entonces el gruñido se detuvo y los tres nos miraron, un poco avergonzada con la atención rápidamente negué, con las manos moviéndose locamente en pánico. "No, no. Shisui-chan, no puedo dejarte ..."

"No te preocupes, por ti no fallaré. Puedo hacerlo con una mano en mi espalda"

"¡Oye! ¿Quién crees que eres? ¡Podemos conseguirlos también!" Naruto gritó ofendido, Shisui continuó sonriendo de una manera extraña que no pude ubicar.

"¿En serio? No tuve esa impresión"

"¡Me estaba conteniendo, era un juego! ¿Cómo te atreves?" El temperamento rápido de Hikaru emergió una vez más y estaba enojado. ¡Realmente enojado! Una cosa que aprendí fue no desafiar su honor, mis pies aún recuerdan el dolor que tuve días atrás, corriendo por mi vida en el pueblo.

"Solo quiero daler un regalo a mi amada estudiante" Shisui hizo algo que no esperaba en ese momento. Se arrodilló a mi nivel y me dio un abrazo de lado, su calor, su olor, mejilla con mejilla temblé por un segundo. Mi cabeza se arremolinó por el repentino contacto, sobrecargada con demasiados pensamientos.

Sasuke corrió todo el camino hacia el juego y pagó por su tiempo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir más. Naruto lo siguió rápidamente con Hikaru y eso fue todo lo que pude ver antes de que los puntos negros llenaran mi visión.

* * *

El olor a roble era relajante, cálido y cómodo, pero la luz me molestaba en los ojos. Fue borroso al principio, hasta que logré discernir la luna en el cielo.

"¡Bienvenida de nuevo Kao-chan!" Shisui dijo en tono divertido. Una vez más, me estaba cargando y temblé sorprendida.

"Lo siento, creo que esta vez lo lleve demasiado lejos", su risa retumbó y me agarré mejor, para no caer.

"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y Naruto?"

"Es casi la hora de reunirse con Akane-san, no te preocupes, Naruto y los demás todavía están en el juego. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Sí, pero todavía no has respondido"

"Solo espera. Vamos, el viaje ha terminado" Shisui me puso en el campo de hierba, mirando en silencio a la luna. No sabía lo que estaba pensando, así que hice lo mismo.

"Ok, me atrapaste. Solo los molesté un poco. Lo siento, ¿todavía te sientes incómoda con el contacto cercano?"

"No es eso, solo se siente raro. Me gusta dar abrazos pero recibirlos es ... diferente"

"¿Pero los quieres?" Preguntó Shisui. Solo asentí, jugando con el mechón de cabello mirando los dedos de mis pies.

"Entonces, prepárate para mi último entrenamiento abrazador", dijo con tono burlón, me reí. Por supuesto que diría algo así. "Ya tengo en mente los chicos perfectos para que valga la pena".

"Oh, ni siquiera lo pienses. Puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta".

"No te preocupes, sé que puedes", respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, fue suficiente para mí.

"¿Me desmayé por mucho tiempo?"

"No, justo a tiempo para nuestra próxima parada. Oh, mira, aquí vienen" Mirando en la misma dirección noté a tres personas corriendo. Naruto fue el primero en detenerse, respirando profundamente.

"¡Yo ... yo gane! Toma eso ... tú ..."

Sasuke lo golpeó antes de que pudiera terminar "Sigue ... soñando ... yo ..." La altura de Hikaru le daba ventaja, la mirada de Sasuke perdía impacto ante su sardónica sonrisa, ojos cansados dirigidos hacia nosotros. Rápidamente vino y sacó una caja de su manga.

"Te lo dije, podía hacerlo", le dijo a Shisui, luego me dio el paquete azul. Entonces Sasuke vino y me ofreció otra caja roja. "No necesito esto"

Sorprendida me llevé a ambos, dentro estaban los dos accesorios que me interesaban. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Luego vino Naruto, con una sonrisa confiada y una caja verde y un bonito liston blanco en su mano. "El mío es el mejor Kao-chan, espero que te guste". Dentro estaba un monedero de peluche con forma de zorro naranja, lo más lindo que había visto, Naruto sacó el suyo de una rana con mirada graciosa y los puso juntos. "Mira, se ven geniales juntos. ¿No crees?"

Estaba tan feliz, lo abracé tan fuerte como pude. "_¿Qué hice para tener amigos tan increíbles?_" Pensé mientras los miraba. Shisui se ofreció a tomar mis regalos y guiarnos por algo de comida.

Después de un minuto, salimos de la carretera, lo siguiente que vimos fue un destello de luz, luego la gente gritó excitada "¡Sorpresa!" Caras sonrientes, algunas de ellas reconocidas, y música sonando, Hinata y Shikamaru fueron los primeros en venir a mi lado.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Kaoru-chan!" Ella dijo sonriendo

"Me alegra que llegues a tiempo, Chouji estaba a punto de elegir su parte" dijo Shikamaru, con una sonrisa perezosa en su lugar.

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cumpleaños?" La comida, los manteles en la hierba, las linternas colgando de los árboles y tres personas tocando música.

"¡Sí! Nee-chan estaba triste porque no sabía tu cumpleaños. Entonces, eligió este día, de esa manera puedes compartirlo con Hika-chan y ser feliz". Naruto me llevó con los demás, miré a Hikaru que en el otro lado estaba rodeada de niñas y niños, se echó a reír, y se fue con ellos. Pude ver a Itachi en la distancia, ayudando a preparar la comida con Mikoto y Yoshino riéndose. Mi estómago retumbó, tenía tanta hambre.

"Ven Kao-chan, Akane-chan está a punto de comenzar el espectáculo, ¡tengo nuestra comida aquí!" Corrió al primer asiento, miré a Hinata y Shikamaru y sonreí antes de seguir. Después de los saludos y buenos deseos, apareció Akane, con largos pantalones blancos que cubrían sus largas piernas, un top encaje y un dobladillo dorado, exponiendo sus brazos con un ancho brazalete de platino. El escenario improvisado tenía un círculo de pétalos rojos donde estaba parada.

"Gracias a todos, espero que disfruten esta noche. Ha sido un largo camino para nosotros, pero me alegro de llamar a Konoha mi hogar ... nuestro hogar. Este baile especial es para usted, mi regalo, así que espero que lo disfruten . "

La música comenzó un ritmo rápido, sus movimientos eran elegantes, poderosos y apasionados. Era como si se enfrentara a un oponente invisible, tentando a acercarse y luego retirándose en remolinos laterales. Golpeando sus bandas de oro, deslizando sus pies y saltando a veces. Luego, el rojo la rodeó y me perdí en sus movimientos, era algo cálido y emocionante mientras las rosas bailaban con ella. Siguiéndola bajo la luz de la luna, era como pequeñas antorchas que brillaban por todos lados, era hermoso. Hizo una pequeña bola con las rosas, voló directamente hacia mí y Hikaru, donde la luz roja tocó nuestro pecho y desapareció, todo había terminado. Y esa sensación cálida permaneció un momento más, como si realmente el fuego hubiera entrado a mi pecho.

Mientras todos aplaudían y sonreían, me quedé allí admirando. Realmente quería que ella me enseñara eso, se sentía como algo que tenía que hacer. Fue la mejor noche de todas, todos estaban muy animados, y la comida estuvo deliciosa. Sus amigos decidieron jugar, Naruto fue el primera en saltar emocionado, ella estaba encantada de perseguirlo. "_Amo mi hogar…_" pensé al final de esa bella noche.

* * *

**BONUS **

Soplando las velas del pastel Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír, ya hasta le dolía la cara pero realmente era el mejor día de su vida. Akane se tomó la molestía de preparale todo y no podía pedir nada más. Sin importar que fuera pequeña, allí estaban las personas que más quería en el mundo, bueno con excepción de Sasuke. Casí lloraba del gusto al recibir sus primeros regalos, y aunque quisiera abrirlos ahora Kao-chan saltaba de emoción ante la oportunidad de jugar todos.

Shikamaru y Chouji fueron fáciles de encontrar, sorprendió a Sasuke quien no esperaba que realmente lo ubicará pero francamente era más fácil él que su hermano mayor. Creyó que lo había encontrado pero resultó ser un clon de sombras. ¡Eso tenía que ser trampa! Oh bien, encontrar a Kaoru llevó otro rato pero sin duda divertido, Shisui estaba con ella conteniendo la risa. Shisui era un tipo genial, lo ayudó a encontrar al verdadero Itachi cuando los 3 enboscaron al original.

Al final de la fiesta mientras Akane e Itachi limpiaban, Shisui decidió llevarlos al mercado. No era sorpresa que tuviera hambre de nuevo, pero un postre estaría bien. La mejor sensación del mundo era pasear acompañado por la aldea, incluso Sasuke no parecía tan insoportable hoy.

"Realmente te gusta o me estas imitando?" Shisui preguntó cuando Kao-chan pidió el mismo sabor de helado. Algo que nunca entendía era porqué se ponía tan roja su amiga con Shisui. Si, era muy tímida normalmente con personas que no conoce pero ese no era el caso. Hasta le recordaba a esa niña, su amiga de cabello corto. ¡Hinata! Si, ese era su nombre.

"S-Si me gusta! No es mi culpa que sea tan rico"

"Deberías probar otros sabores. No te importa si te robó un poco, verdad Sasuke?" Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de negarse, Shisui había tomado ya de una cuchara un poco y ofrecido a su amiga. Pensando que era buena idea también le compartió un poco del suyo. Se carcajeo mirando su expresión, como si descubriera algo increible.

"Creo que más bien, eres amante de los dulces, justo como Itachi" Shisui finalmente se carcajeo y Sasuke intervino.

"No difames a mi Nii-san, alguien tan fuerte como él..."

"Qué tiene de malo que coma dulces? Cielos Sasuke realmente parece que estas enamorado de tu hermano." Entonces Naruto trató de imitar la voz de Sasuke. "Itachi es tan fuerte, Itachi es tan talentoso, Itachi mirame...blablaba" Finalmente lo consiguió, jamás vió a Sasuke tan rojo ni tan molesto pero mientras corrian por allí, evadiendolo completamente mientras él gritaba que lo molería a golpes, Naruto no podía parar de carcajear.

Fue por Shisui que Naruto seguía vivo y victorioso, ambos se reían en voz baja mientras seguían bromeando, mientras Kaoru trataba de calmar a Sasuke.

"Seguro que estas mejor?" le escuchó preguntar, pero él no le respondía más que con el típico "hum"

"Yo... pienso que es increible tener a alguien que admires." No pudo evitarlo, realmente le gustaba quitarle esa mala cara a Sasuke provocandolo.

"Pss, que no te contagié de amor fanático Kao-chan"

"Naruto! No hay nada malo en querer mucho a alguien" sorprendentemente ella le respondió, se volteo de reojo a verlos, incluso Sasuke la miraba sorprendido y con una cara avergonzada.

"Pero tu no pareces loca como las niñas que se babean por Sasuke, como si te gustará alguien..."

"Quién dice que no?" Y tan pronto como lo dijo todos se detuvieron, volteando a ver a Kaoru quien al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso tan roja. Trató de cubrirlo pero era increíble. Por alguna razón Sasuke se sonrrojo aún más, incluso Shisui quien siempre bromeaba parecía curioso. Y quien no? Su amiga... su amiga admitió que le gustaba alguien y quería saber quién!

"Bu-Bueno... am..." Tartamudeaba un poco, tratando de no mirarnos por mucho tiempo, jugando con su cabello nerviosa, incluso su voz cambio un poco.

"No puede ser enserio... Kao-chan, no debes ir al lado oscuro! Enloquecerás" Oh bueno eso era lo que pensaba que pasaba si te gustaba alguien. Quien intervino en eso fue el joven Shisui de manera inesperada.

"Aun son pequeños para entender... pero no esta mal enamorarse, ni querer a alguien. Es de hecho algo que los hace más fuertes y cuando menos se dan cuenta... hacen cosas impresionantes inspiradas por ese sentimiento"

"¿Por eso eres tan fuerte?" Preguntó Sasuke con duda, si incluso él tenía curiosidad que tanto de lo que dijo tenía sentido.

"hm... creo que aún no soy tan fuerte como piensas. Pero quizás un día encuentre mi inspiración, si tengo suerte claro" Se sonrrojo un poco, que curioso verlo tan tímido.

"Pero las niñas estan locas" Naruto pensó en voz alta, Shisui se carcajeo y nuevamente continuaron su camino.

"Cuando crezcan entenderán" Lo dijo en tono burlón, casi como una advertencia. Cuando volteo para preguntarle a sus compañeros Kaoru seguía roja pero sonreía ampliamente y se veía demasiado contenta. Hasta Sasuke seguía rojo y tocandose el pecho como si le doliera con la mirada perdida en quien sabe que cosa. Naruto no entendio que le sucedía a ese par pero de todas formas continuó debatiendo con Shisui porqué pensaba que las niñas estaban locas.


	9. Chapter 9

**El tiempo corre**

**Dos años después.**

Kaoru corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, sintió el shuriken que volaba cerca y evitó a la mayoría de ellos, los rasguños eran visibles en su ropa pero no disminuyeron su ritmo. El fuego brotó de un lado tan rápidamente que no había espacio para evitarlo, apenas logró dispersarlo usando su barrera de viento. Sus reflejos mejoraron con el tiempo, lo suficiente como para escuchar el sutil sonido de una trampa activandose. Reuniendo apenas suficiente chakra para continuar su camino arriba en los árboles, saltando de una rama a otra. Sin embargo, en su prisa, se activó una etiqueta bomba, en el último segundo su barrera Reishi envolvió todo su ser, cayendo a medida que desaparecía, rodando torpemente en la tierra por fin.

"Mucho mejor esta vez, creo que te debemos una recompensa, ¿qué dices?" El joven ninja preguntó en tono alegre a su compañero. Una sonrisa dulce que realzaba su rostro, pómulos más definidos y su cabello más largo que antes, hombros anchos escondidos en una camisa azul oscuro. Nadie más que Shisui Uchiha podía tener un aura tan fuerte y tener una disposición tan amable y natural, lo que hacía que fuera más fácil de hablarle, en comparación a su mejor amigo, Itachi Uchiha.

En una ropa similar, siguiendo silenciosamente con esos ojos negros mis intentos torpes de levantarme, era el efecto negativo de usar Reishi. Después de eso, mi cuerpo pesaba una tonelada o, por lo menos, eso sentía. De todos modos tenía dos pesas en mis tobillos y mis guantes para agilizar mis movimientos.

"Depende, tenemos que irnos pronto, ¿recuerdas?" Itachi miró a su contraparte mayor, Shisui suspiró y frunció el ceño.

"Que manera de arruinar el día ..." Finalmente, fui con ellos, sin preocuparme por ocultar la tristeza, sabía que estaban ocupados, así que nuestro tiempo para entrenar en los últimos 2 años había disminuido lentamente. Algunos días, era fácil identificar en sus ojos que algo los estaba molestando. Aunque preguntar no me llevaba a ningun lado, hay pocas cosas que una niña pequeña de 8 años pueda hacer. "_Realmente odio a veces ser tan pequeña_". pensé enojado.

Aprovechando el momento decidí preguntar algo que me estaba molestando desde hace un par de días.

"Ita-chan, Shi-chan, ¿puedo ver su Sharingan?" Ambos me miraron con sorpresa.

"¿Dije algo malo?" Pregunté nerviosamente, esperando no molestarlos aún más.

"Es ... extraño. ¿Hay alguna razón especial para pedirlo?" Shisui preguntó, con esos enormes ojos negros, tan penetrantes e implacables "_¡Odio cuando lee mi mente!_" Pensé triste, jugando con mi cabello, evitando mirar a Itachi o Shisui, de algun modo siempre sabía que estaba pensando.

"¿Mi hermano pequeño dijo algo?" Preguntó Itachi, me puse tensa, no pude evitarlo.

"Él ... no quiso decir eso. Sé que no, pero ... estaba enojado porque lo dejamos de nuevo y Sasuke realmente quiere estar contigo" Traté de mirar sus ojos pero no quería llorar. Era algo tonto, no tienen que preocuparse por esto. Pero los ojos de Itachi eran tan ... intensos, mentir no sería bueno.

"No tengo uno, no soy un Uchiha ... Sasuke no sería una pérdida de tiempo para entrenar ... como yo"

Shisui lo miró con incredulidad, luego murmuró palabras ininteligibles en voz baja mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos.

"¡No se lo digas! Por favor, no es nada ..." Itachi suspiró, lo cual era extraño, y luego sus ojos se pusieron rojos. "Uchiha o no, esta es una carga ... una que me alegra que no tengas que enfrentar. No dudes de ti misma".

Me sorprendió tanto que no me di cuenta cuando Shisui tomó mi mano y sus ojos eran idénticos, pero el patrón era muy diferente y me pareció algo hermoso. Una sacudida de energía fluyó en nuestras manos, sintiéndo como algo me apretaba el estómago, nervios probablemente.

"Él tiene razón. Lo único especial del Sharingan es que podemos proteger a las personas que amamos. Entonces, no digas eso. ¿Realmente crees que todo lo que hemos hecho juntos es un desperdicio? tan malo como un sensei? "

"¡No! Tú no… lo siento Shi-chan"

"Te disculpas demasiado, tenemos que trabajar en eso" Shisui sonrió, dejó que nuestras manos se entrelazaran mientras Itachi caminaba con nosotros, los ojos rojos se habían ido.

"Podemos intentar entrenar con nuestro Sharingan" sugirió Itachi, lo miré sorprendido, sin saber qué responder.

"¿Con Kao-chan? Ahora que lo dices, tengo curiosidad por explorar algunas cosas ... Podríamos comenzar a buscar un arma que se adapte a ti. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos ayudarías?" Apretando mi agarre en su mano, sonreí y asentí. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para ayudarlos sería mi alegría, ansiaba poder estar con ellos.

* * *

"¡¿Hiciste qué?!" Gritó Hikaru alarmado, atrapando al chico rubio, sacudiendolo frenéticamente.

"Whaaa Pa-¡para! ¡Mi cabeza!" Naruto suplicó, Hikaru frunció el ceño y obedeció, esperando con los brazos cruzados a que el niño le explicara.

"Oh, rayos. Esta es la razón por la que Kao-chan huye de ti. Tienes un complejo hermano muy extraño"

"¡No lo hace! ¡No somos hermanos! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?" Hikaru masajeó sus sienes con exasperación.

"¿Importa? ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido y ve por ella!" Akane gritó, con un cuchillo en la mano y Hikaru corrió tan rápido que Naruto solo parpadeó, recuperándose de la sorpresa iba a seguirlo, pero Akane fue más rápida.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Quiero ir a ver si Kao-chan está bien. ¡Déjame ir, Nee-chan!" Naruto luchó por ser libre, pero su agarre era fuerte, tenía que obligarlo a sentarse y mirar sus ojos.

"Escucha, Hika se encargará de esto. Si te dejo ir, tendremos más problemas, siéntate y cuéntame exactamente qué sucedió"

"¡Argh!" Gritó enfadado, cruzándose de brazos. "Estábamos en el bosque como siempre cuando Sasuke intentó nuevamente darle un golpe. Ella nunca me cree cuando le digo que trata de lastimarla, ¡simplemente aparece de la nada! Esta vez dijo que Kao-chan lo mando a volar, que estaba haciendo trampa. Pero yo ví todo , Kao-chan no hizo nada. Luego me preguntó si podía ver a alguien con ojos rojos, no sé por qué. Ya nos ibamos cuando esta vez Sasuke pidió una pelea con ella. Quería darle un puñetazo, pero Kao-chan insistió en que la práctica era buena idea. Estuvo bien hasta que Sasuke le golpeó el cuello, luego puso una cara tan extraña como cuando veo a alguien arrojando ramen. ¿Quién haría algo así? "

"Lo entiendo, sigue" interrumpió Akane antes de que su atención se centrara en otras cosas.

"Oh, sí, ella se detuvo y tratamos de hacer que se moviera, salimos volando y me desperté con Sasuke sin estar seguro de que paso. Ella no estaba allí y no sabíamos qué hacer, así que pensamos en buscarla."

"¿Sasuke también está herido?" Akane preguntó un poco alarmada.

"Creo que sí ... no sé" Naruto estaba ansioso por correr, pero la cara de Akane lo hizo detenerse, estaba realmente molesta y eso lo ponía más nervioso.

"No puedo dejarte ... ven conmigo". Akane dijo, tomando su mano y corriendo hacia la torre Hokage. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, esto no terminará bien en absoluto.

* * *

Los tonos verdes, la luz naranja y el olor del bosque se desvanecieron mientras mis pies seguían caminando. Mis ojos perdidos en los orbes escarlatas frente a mí, era todo lo que quería ver. Tomó mi mano suavemente, seguí su pelo plateado. Cuando los colores se fueron, la luz apareció, brillaba demasiado. Era la luna.

Se detuvo, la noche había caído, me quitó el cabello de la marca a mi lado. Los escuché de nuevo, susurrando pidiendo algo que no entendí. Sentí sus dedos en el lóbulo de mi oreja, algo cálido y calmante se extendió como el agua. Cerré los ojos, estaba bien. Me sentí segura, luego escuché su voz.

"Puedes oírlo ... el resentimiento, el dolor... limpia este aura mórbida, retrasa lo inevitable y te dejaré elegir la próxima vez"

Mis manos se movieron por sí mismas, creando señales que no sabía. La niebla desapareció, y había un altar, el edificio era enorme, un humo oscuro lo rodeaba. Mi cuerpo sabía qué hacer, se sentía bien. Tocar la masa negra transformó el calor en dolor. Como agujas atravesando mi cuerpo, temblaba, no podía respirar, llorando por la horrible sensación.

"Todo tiene un precio, esta debilidad es inaceptable. ¡Aguanta!"

Quería rendirme, mis manos apenas se sostenían, pero esta ola de angustia fue desgarradora. "_¿Por qué me sentí tan angustiada_?" No quería eso, era como ... como la mirada en los ojos de Hikaru. Una sensación húmeda rodeó mis extremidades pero tuve que seguir el ritmo. Esos ojos escarlatas me miraron, su mano rodeó mi muñeca derecha y el dolor fue mucho más fuerte. Gritos incontrolables seguidos por la sensación de que tu piel se quemaba, era demasiado. El suelo se sentía tan frío, el humo se había ido, el chico de cabello plateado con los ojos rojos se arrodilló y sonrió con tristeza.

"Cumpliré mi promesa, bien hecho"

Demasiado cansada, me di por vencida y cerré los ojos.

* * *

Corrí tan rápido como pude, aterrorizado por la mera idea de llegar tarde. "_Soy patético_" pensé pasando los campos de entrenamiento pero sin suerte. En mi camino de regreso, noté a Sasuke corriendo, me detuve para preguntar.

"Sasuke, ¿dónde está Kaoru?"

"Shisui la llevó al hospital ... ahhh" Lo llevé conmigo y corrí, no había tiempo que perder.

"¿Que pasó?"

"No ... no sé, cuando llegué al distrito lo vi correr e Itachi parecía realmente preocupado, solo me dijo a dónde ir"

La angustia de Sasuke era visible, tirando con fuerza de mi camisa, estaba igual de preocupado. La noche era fría, pero no me importó ni un poco. Finalmente, llegamos allí y le pregunté a la primera enfermera si ella estaba aquí. Ella insistió en que debíamos esperar, yo estaba demasiado enojado como para preocuparme por seguir ordenes. Sasuke se dirigió a la sala de emergencias, encontramos a Shisui allí, con la sangre en su ropa, sus ojos desenfocados.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estará bien?" Le pregunte tocando su hombro.

"No lo sé, la encontraron allí, yo solo ... Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Estoy esperando pero ..." Miró hacia la puerta, Sasuke estaba concentrado en la sangre en su ropa.

Una enfermera salió y la acorralamos en busca de respuestas, pero ella no ofreció mucho. Insistí en que necesitaban mi ayuda. Si Isamu tenía algo que ver con sus heridas, necesitaba mi Reishi. Ella no escuchó, Shisui trató de razonar con ella pero fue en vano. Reglas, protocolo, ahora solo quería volar todo el lugar. Shisui sostuvo mi brazo y miró a Sasuke, quien estaba visiblemente preocupado, tuve que calmarme por su bien.

Me siento derrotado, pensando en lo inútil que era. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó cuando un grito fuerte y familiar vino del otro lado. Entró por la puerta ese inconfundible cabello rubio seguido de Akane y un ninja enmascarado que desapareció en la sala de emergencias.

"Hika ... solo ... escuchamos ... Akane-chan la salvará, ¿verdad?" Naruto estaba recuperando el aliento, mirando a la puerta donde ella desapareció.

"Lo hará, me alegro de verte" Fue la verdad, era un alivio. Akane fue inteligente, "_estará bien_", repetí en mi cabeza, dándome un masaje en las sienes.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Sasuke mirando seriamente. Asentí, mirando a Shisui cuya postura tensa se relajó y suspiró. "Ella es la mujer más terca que conozco, estará bien" Traté de aliviar la preocupación en sus caras.

"Tengo que volver y ayudar a Itachi. Pero ..."

"Ve, puedo vigilar a estos dos. Podemos hablar más tarde" Sabía que entendía lo que quize decir con eso, él asintió y se despidió. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo tomaría, les ofrecí un asiento y fui a tomar algo. Se quedaron allí en silencio, ahora el agotamiento era más evidente en sus ojos, Sasuke se frotó los ojos y Naruto bostezó, pedí una manta y los cubrí. Estaba en silencio, un hecho extraño cuando los dos estaban juntos, pero no podía culparlos. Preguntándose a sí mismos, ¿qué pudo haber pasado? Desearía poder decirles, pero aún eran jóvenes.

"Gracias" dijo Sasuke.

"¿Hum? ¿Para qué?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Fuiste útil ..." respondió Sasuke.

"Por supuesto ella es mi mejor amiga" respondió él confundido.

"No hice nada ..." Sasuke miró sus manos, tristemente.

"Seguiste buscando, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto

"Sí, pero ..." Fue interrumpido por el rubio.

"Entonces hiciste algo. A veces no eres un imbécil"

Me sorprendió, ese pudo ser el primer cumplido que escuché entre ellos, ¿quién sabe? Naruto se levantó y se estiró, sin mirar a Sasuke con cara de sorpresa. "No soy bueno esperando, iré a comer algo"

Lo detuve con una mano, "No tan rápido, no irás solo"

"Entonces, que se supone que debo ..." no terminó, ya había hecho un clon de sombra. "Ahora podemos irnos" terminó mi clon.

"Oh, olvidé que podías hacer eso" dijo Naruto

"Fuimos a su casa para su fiesta de graduación, ¿te olvidaste de eso?" Preguntó Sasuke

"Este no es el momento, tienes que comer algo, es tarde. Ahora ven", le sonreí un poco a mi clon de la sombra mientras arrastraba a Naruto. Era una maravilla cómo él puede hacernos sentir mejor tan fácilmente.

Tomé asiento y observé al menos triste Uchiha a mi lado. En los años siguientes que pasamos aquí, noté el parecido y la diferencia con su hermano. Lo bueno era que estaba más dispuesto a hablar aunque no quisiera admitirlo ... era un buen chico. Me di cuenta de lo apegado que se había vuelto el trío. Fue agradable saber que su Kaoru estaba feliz con ellos. Espera ... "_¿Su Kaoru?_" sonaba raro Hikaru entendió que no compartían sangre, técnicamente ella era su superior. "_Ok, eso sonaba peor_". Él no pensaba en ella como ... una hermana. "_Amigos_" Eso era mejor, tenía más sentido para él. Una familia con la que elige estar, Kaoru y su tía lo eran todo para él. No importa cuántas veces haya sido molestado por eso por su equipo.

"_Oh no, mi equipo_" Pensé en angustia, estaba seguro de que harían un gran revuelo cuando se corriera la voz acerca de esto. Deben encontrarse con su familia en algún momento, incluso si él prefería no hacerlo.

"¿Estás enojado?" Su voz me sobresaltó, por un segundo olvidé que estaba allí.

"No, solo estaba pensando que tengo que disculparme ..." Él sonrió a medias, Sasuke frunció el ceño y respondió

"Yo también ..." Se cubrió la cara con las manos, no sabía qué hacer. Le di una palmadita en la cabeza con cuidado, no estoy seguro de si eso lo consolaría.

"Claro, eres valiente, ¿verdad? Quiero decir ... Una disculpa puede ser una forma de demostrar lo fuerte que eres", dijo. "_Especialmente cuando te enfrentas a dos chicas trastornadas que no se preocupan por los límites del espacio personal_", pensó con una sonrisa falsa, intentando eliminar las imágenes intimidantes de los miembros de su equipo por ahora.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, mirando sus manos cuando Naruto finalmente vino con una bolsa enorme, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo sabiendo que esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

Akane recordó su primera pelea, la desconcertante sensación de flujo eléctrico que se filtraba por sus huesos. Estaba en desventaja, los instintos pulsando ruidosamente mientras lograba esquivar el aguijón de un escorpión gigante. La inexperiencia casi le costó la vida, pero esta vez el temor era diferente. En esta ocasión ella se presentaba como una mujer poderosa en una misión, así que cuando entró y se enfrentó al consejo, se mantuvo firme y decidida. No amenazada por su presencia, ni el resplandor que venía de un hombre horrible envuelto en vendas. Cuando ella terminó de dar todos los detalles y aseguró que no sería una amenaza, sus quejas pronto llenaron la habitación. Él podría haber sido una serpiente, pero ella también sabía pelear. No importa lo que cueste, ella nunca les permitiría tocar a sus hijos.

Discutieron hasta que Hirusen Sarutobi finalmente interfirió, pero Danzo no había terminado.

"No podemos permanecer ciegos en este asunto. ¿Cómo puedes saber que no tienen más secretos? Ahora, más que nunca, tenemos que pensar en el futuro de Konoha".

"Un futuro que no tendría sentido si nos atrevemos a castigar a niños inocentes. Entiendo que existe una sospecha válida, pero creo que se puede lograr un compromiso, a menos que se ofrezca otra opción" Hiruzen me miró, suplicando con sus ojos por otra opción. Le estaba agradecido, parecía menos propenso a tomar ideas extremas, así que ella respondió con confianza.

"Tengo una propuesta. He notado la tensión que ha aumentado durante meses dentro de la aldea. Para demostrar que este evento es inofensivo para usted, estoy dispuesto a intercambiar mis servicios con la condición de garantizar la protección de Hikaru y Kaoru".

"¿De qué tipo de servicio habla? ¿No es usted un civil como ha informado anteriormente?" Danzo preguntó con sospecha, su único ojo completamente enfocado en mis orbes dorados.

"Mi posición anterior como sacerdotisa conlleva más que tareas espirituales. Era una peleadora con suficiente habilidad para ser puesta a prueba si es necesario".

"Este es mi punto, ahora ves cómo las apariencias engañan, Hiruzen? Confundiendo la amabilidad con absurdas ..." Danzo discutió de nuevo, pero interrumpí.

"Konoha es nuestro hogar ahora, uno que quiero ayudar, incluso si no me crees. Si te atreves a demostrar mi lealtad, lo haré. Con el tiempo te aseguro que lo que sucedió en el distrito de Uchiha, no volverá a pasar, será una bendición temporal la calma que ahora tienen. Es extraño, si, pero algo bueno, no obstante. ¿Mi solicitud es suficiente para un intercambio?

Dorado contra negro, el silencio envolvió la habitación. Hiruzen se frotó las sienes, Danzo iba a discutir, pero exigió silencio y respondió.

"Dada esta oportunidad, concederé. Estoy seguro de que le puede demostrar a Danzo su honestidad, para calmar su preocupación. También me gustaría ver sus habilidades. Su solicitud es razonable, tenga mi palabra, no tengo intención de castigar a alguno de ellos. ¿Es eso suficiente?"

"Exijo una prueba por separado, si ella puede hacerlo ..." Danzo desafió, fruncí el ceño.

"Por supuesto que puedo"

"Muy bien, esto es todo por ahora. Su examen se arreglará para mañana por la tarde".

Estaba tan contenta de haber terminado, mis pies rápidamente se dirigieron a casa, todavía tenía que terminar algunas tareas y comprobar si todo estaba bien en el distrito de Uchiha. Ni Itachi ni Shisui habían venido y no estaba segura de si era una mala o una buena señal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Solo tú**

"Estoy bien, no tienes que hacer esto" hice un puchero mientras Hinata me daba pudín, realmente me gustaba. Muy avergonzada al notar la burla en los ojos de Shikamaru, mientras tocaba los pétalos de una orquídea blanca.

"Aún así, estás comiendo. Si supiera que podía controlarte con dulces antes ..."

"¡Nunca! Espera, ten cuidado con eso" me inclinó hacia delante como si intentara alcanzarlo. Hinata miró la pequeña flor en el dedo de Shikamaru y dijo. "Yo-yo no sabía que te gustaban las flores también, Kao-chan".

Instintivamente jugué con un mechón de cabello, evitando su mirada y confesé: "Solo algunos ... no he elegido ningún favorito ..." Hinata parpadeó curiosa, podía sentir algo de calor en mis mejillas, señal de vergüenza, si pero cuando la recibí fue algo completamente inesperado de parte de él.

"Entonces, no te importa si lo tomo ..." Shikamaru estaba a punto de tomarlo, casi me lancé hacia él, pero terminé enredada en las sabanas del hospital sobre el regazo de Hinata.

"Realmente eres torpe ... ¿estás seguro de que el entrenamiento está funcionando?" Disculpándome con mi amigo, mientras recuperaba algo de dignidad y volvía a la cama, la flor a salvo en el frasco.

"¡No lo soy! Solo ... tengo mala suerte, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Es por eso que tenemos que cuidar de ti ... ¿cuánto tiempo estarás fingiendo?"

Preguntó directamente, me estremecí. La mano de Hinata sobre la mía, una pequeña sonrisa, como si me dijera en silencio que me apoyara en ella ... sobre ellos. Mordiéndome el labio, avergonzado de intentar mentirles, pero no estaba acostumbrado a pedir favores. _¿Eso me hace una mala persona?_ Espero que no.

"No estoy segura de cómo puedo explicarlo, es solo que tenía miedo de decírselo a alguien y ... estoy empezando a pensar que puedo estar loca ..."

"¿Por qué dices eso? Hinata preguntó preocupada, apretando mi mano.

"Ese es el problema, no sé por qué ... solo lo siento a veces, escucho cosas, quiero ir a casa" Mirando a la ventana, el cielo azul era una de mis cosas favoritas. Siempre me daba tranquilidad imaginar cosas de ese lindo color azul, agua clara y fría salpicando mi cara, una brisa refrescante y el fuerte aroma del bosque, las notas de olor más profundas de roble y algo más.

"Espero que puedas encontrar tu respuesta, Kao-chan, te veremos mañana, solo espera un poco más"

"Me debes dos, venir aquí fue muy agotador. No me hagas volver"

"Cuidado, Nara-san, podría confundir eso con un desafío real" Shisui estaba apoyado en la puerta de madera, su repentina aparición me hizo feliz. Estaba preocupada, ya que Shikamaru había dicho que no los había visto en 2 días. Se acercó con calma, explorando brevemente mis brazos para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Me alegra que finalmente hayas abierto los ojos". Se rascó la cabeza y me mostró un pequeño ramo de flores, astilbes y azaleas. Demasiado sorprendida, mis ojos se dirigieron a él, Shika y Hina intercambiaron una mirada, Shika solo levantó una ceja.

"Espero que te guste, un regalo de mi parte y de Itachi. ¡Él te envía un abrazo! Sabes cuánto le gusta darlos". Me reí. Siempre me hacía imaginar las cosas más aleatorias y divertidas.

"¿Quieres que los ponga en el jarrón?" Preguntó Hinata, siempre servicial.

"Gracias ... Oh, alguien me ganó", dijo mirando a la orquídea.

"Creo que podemos dejarte ahora, recuperate pronto", dijo Shikamaru, ya caminando hacia la puerta, Hinata pronto se inclinó y lo siguió.

"¿Qué será esta vez?" preguntó Shisui con un tono bromista.

"No estoy segura de si rollos de canela o anko, tal vez ambos".

"Mantenlo así y seguro crecerá para rodar por todo Konoha. Entonces Yoshino seguro te perseguirá". Nos reímos, una sensación de paz se instaló entre nosotros, fue relajante. Hablamos de las cosas más triviales, antes de que pudiera notar que el sol se ponía y él tenía que irse. Brevemente, su cara tomó un aura más seria, se acercó un poco más y me dio un pequeño rollo. Tomando ambas manos para asegurarme de que lo agarrara bien.

"Ábrelo una vez que llegues a casa". Susurró rápidamente, luego volvió su habitual sonrisa. Un poco forzada esta vez. Movió mis manos naturalmente como si fuera un apretón de manos, pero entendí su indirecta para ocultarlo.

"Akane y Hikaru están cerca, me alegro de que estés bien y lista para ir a casa. Salúdalos por mí, ¿vale?" Asentí y él salió, siguiendo sus silenciosas órdenes y esperar.

* * *

"¿Estás enferma otra vez? ¿Necesitas medicina? ¿Alguien te golpeó los ojos? ¿Qué pasó?"

Naruto histéricamente continuó interrogando hasta que Sasuke golpeó su cabeza con fuerza y ambos comenzaron otra batalla . Demasiado cansada para detenerlos, bostezando y frotándose los ojos. Obligándose a mantenerse despierta, terminar su almuerzo y luego regresar a clase para poder seguir el pasatiempo favorito de Shikamaru ... dormir.

"Te ves horrible" declaró Sasuke, llamó su atención. Aun así, Kaoru solo tenía ganas de parpadear y no más.

"Ni siquiera eso funcionó ... oh, espera, tengo una idea!" Se hizo una pequeña nube de tierra, Naruto corriendo hacia lo desconocido. Dejando a los 2 en su escondite secreto en el techo, el silencio se estableció entre ellos.

"Genial, ahora qué debo hacer", preguntó Sasuke, sin esperar una respuesta de su amiga zombie que ya estaba perdiendo una batalla. Un sonido como un aullido, se escuchó. Sasuke fue testigo del más lento intento de Kaoru de comer. Esta vez notó que ella hizo una mueca en silencio, sus brazos temblaron un poco mientras levantaba la comida. Será una pérdida de tiempo si él no ayuda. Para su gran molestia, Sasuke tomó su comida e hizo el trabajo por ella. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, convencido de que su culpa disminuirá.

Kaoru se quedó mirando unos segundos, gruñó y luego puso mala cara. "No entiendo tu gimoteo, solo come"

Ella parpadeó, él corto la distancia a su boca sin dar muchas opciones, deliberadamente jugando con su mejilla con la comida. Finalmente, ella comió, y él sonrió victorioso, continuó las mismas acciones controlando su impulso de molestarla con la guardia baja. Kaoru no habló, él esperaba eso, no estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan cansada.

"No ... no pude encontrar ningún chocolate. Nadie quería ..." Naruto se paró frente a ellos, Sasuke se tensó brevemente y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño como si se atreviera a decir algo. Naruto estaba sonriendo lentamente.

"¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar"

"¿Enojado por ser una esclavo? Entonces, ella gana de nuevo, contrarrestó Naruto.

"Solo me molestaba... entonces dale tu" Sasuke le grito

"¿Quieres una pelea?" Preguntó Naruto como si realmente estuviera loco.

"Tú eres el que ... waaaa" Sasuke fue empujado con fuerza al suelo de repente por el rubio. Kaoru acababa de caer encima de él.

"¡Eso estuvo cerca!" Naruto frunció el ceño y se inclinó.

"¿Tuviste que hacer eso idiota?" Su ceño se hizo más profundo, sintiendo un poco de dolor en su pecho. Solo que su queja fue ignorada, Naruto tomó su chaqueta e hizo una almohada, sosteniendo a Kaoru con la mayor delicadeza posible, la movió para inclinarse junto a su amiga caído. Finalmente, Sasuke fue liberado, ambos se acercaron a verla dormir, Naruto estaba en silencio.

"¿Qué hacemos? Se ve terrible" preguntó Sasuke.

"No estoy seguro, dudo que ella se levante pronto" Como para demostrarlo, Naruto tentativamente le tocó la punta de los dedos. Eso siempre la hacía reírse cuando estaba despierta o si dormía temblaba como si tuviera frío. Nada. Sasuke miró mejor las bolsas en sus ojos, la palidez en su piel. Con los ojos negros explorando de abajo hacia arriba, encontró algo extraño.

"¿Recuerdas si su marca era así?" Sasuke tocó el sello en su cuello.

"Creo que no, parece un ojo espeluznante en la luna o algo así" Uchiha Sasuke en momentos como este cuestionó su propia cordura al andar con un idiota como este. A pesar de sus reflexiones internas, sí tenía la imagen de un ojo, por supuesto que no se lo dirá a Naruto.

"Ella estará bien?" Preguntó Naruto, picando a su amiga adormecida para obtener algún tipo de reacción, sin éxito.

"Si la dejas dormir ..." Sasuke lo detuvo y continuó comiendo ahora que estaba seguro de que no estaba enferma de nada grave.

"A veces me molesta lo terca que puede ser Kao-chan con sus cosas ..." confesó su compañero rubio.

"Si ella no quiere decirnos, no podemos forzarla" Replicó estoicamente, pero él realmente quería saber a veces si su pequeña ventaja tenía un secreto. Su curiosidad seguía allí por sus fracasos anteriores tratando de emboscarla. La sospecha empeoró después de seguir a Shisui e Itachi un día, y ver un poco de pelo azul marino justo al lado de ellos antes de que los perdiera de vista.

"¡Podemos espiarla!"

"Ya lo hice, mala idea" admitió Sasuke, pero en el instante que lo dijo dejo de comer, su cara nerviosa mirando a Naruto.

"¡Solo porque no tienes mi talento! Soy el mejor ninja de la sombra" Sasuke se relajó, aliviado que el idiota no hubiera notado que admitió ser acosador, en cierto punto.

"Como si ..." Sasuke replicó escéptico.

"¡Cállate! Te lo mostraré, la próxima vez que nos deje la seguiremos".

Y así, una vez que terminó la hora del almuerzo, Sasuke dejó a Naruto en el techo solo para molestarlo.

* * *

Akane entró en su apartamento, aseguró sus armas y encendió las luces. Se sobresalto cuando una figura se materializó en la sala de estar.

"¡Hikaru! ¡No me asustes así!"

"Llegas tarde otra vez, escupe". Él gruñó

"¿Te olvidas de quién está a cargo? Ve a tu habitación"

"No" Akane no pudo evitar suspirar por su temperamento obstinado.

"No estoy de humor chico ..."

"No me importa" Él agitó su mano, en desdén. Rebuscando en la nevera con hambre, se sentó a su lado deborando una manzana. Hikaru cruzó sus brazos, desafiandola con su mirada.

"Antes de que te diga ... abre a la puerta" frunció el ceño pero obedeció, los ojos de Shisui se agrandaron un poco, en sus brazos cargaba a la pequeña Kaoru y Naruto, Itachi tenía a Sasuke en su espalda roncando pacíficamente.

"hum que curioso ¿dónde puedo dejar a estos alborotadores?" Shisui preguntó amablemente, Hikaru lo guió a la habitación.

"Tipo sensor?" preguntó curiosamente Itachi mirando a Akane, quien estaba ocupada terminando su manzana.

"Por ahora, cuánto tiempo dure es otra cosa ..." Ella le sonrió. "Se ve lindo durmiendo en tus brazos"

"Esta creciendo ..."

"Es su manera de decir que Sasuke esta pesado" dijo Shisui, tomando asiento, no afectado por el ceño fruncido que se dirigía hacia él.

"Si no tienes prisa por irte, puedes dejarlo en nuestro sofá", sugirió Akane, cuando Itachi se aseguró de que su hermano estuviera cómodo, se sentó con ellos.

"¿Cómo van las cosas?" Akane comenzó.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo. Quizás unas semanas. Incluso con la ayuda de Kaoru, tenemos que pensar en un plan". Shisui dijo en serio.

"No hay manera de detenerlo?" Hikaru miró a los Uchihas, ambos miraban con expresión sombría, aquellos ojos negros decían más que mil palabras.

"Supongo que tendremos que hacer lo que podamos. Por favor, tengan cuidado. Odio estar en deuda"

"Gracias Akane-san, tú también. Tu trabajo tampoco es fácil".

"¿Trabajo?" Preguntó Hikaru

"La han reclutado para ANBU desde la semana pasada" explicó Itachi brevemente.

"No, no lo hiciste!" Gritó Hikaru alarmado. "Dime que no lo hiciste"

"Relájate, estaré bien. Solo cuida a los niños cuando no este cerca". Akane lo despidió con una sonrisa, se indigno y Hikaru regreso a la habitación. Suspiró y miró a sus visitantes. Siendo completamente honesta consigo misma, no quería que sus inseguridades afloraran frente a ellos. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Los chicos ya les habían ayudado lo suficiente y les había agarrado cariño, lo suficiente como para que ella notara la vacilación en sus ojos para regresar a casa.

"¿Les gustaría algo ligero para cenar?"

Los chicos se relajaron ante la oferta, mientras que Akane se ocupaba en la cocina. Después de calentar las sobras, puso el té para ellos.

"Voy a extrañar esto" dijo Itachi

"Yo también, tenemos pocos lugares que se sientan así ..." confesó Shisui, con la mirada perdida en la taza de té en sus manos.

Las orbes doradas de Akane cayeron sobre Sasuke que aún dormía en el sofá. Sus palabras fueron suficientes para comprender, la situación compleja que a veces se sentía abrumadora. Ella no era una tonta, pudo haber parecido despistada, pero el chakra que la seguía en las sombras estaba presente. No se irá fácilmente, como un hedor en el aire, sus sospechas se colocaron en el hombre astuto que despreciaba, ese Danzo. Al menos el hombre tenía algo de honor y no había roto su acuerdo. Por esa razón, estar en casa era un descanso, agradecia la privacidad. Ahora, mirando la pequeña forma de Sasuke, se preguntó cómo se las arreglaron para ocupar un lugar en su corazón.

"Olvidé preguntar, ¿qué hicieron esta vez?"

Shisui tuvo que hacer una pausa, siguiendo su mirada mientras la comprensión llegaba a él. Itachi respondió esta vez, con una pequeña sonrisa en su lugar, quien conociera al joven shinobi sabía que él raramente se permitía expresarse tan abiertamente y por ello Akane trataba de no ser una carga para ellos.

"Ser buenos amigos ... me alegro por eso"

"Creo que es necesaria una disculpa". Shisui se rascó la nuca, nervioso. "Es posible que hayamos exagerado nuestro entrenamiento ... No me di cuenta de que el cambio de horario la agotaba tanto en el día".

"No me involucres, te lo advertí antes" replicó Itachi

"Traidor" murmuró Shisui, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Quién dijo el otro día? Si no te duele, no puedes volverte más fuerte. Sigue adelante, como si tu vida dependiera de ello. ¿Por qué eres un ninja? Eso es una tortura mental, todavía no está lista para eso. "

"Sin embargo, empujas tanto como yo". Itachi respondió con deleite en sus ojos.

"Cuando le enseñes a Sasuke entenderás" respondió Shisui aceptando el desafío silencioso.

"Prefiero no involucrarlo todavía".

"¿Asustado que mi brillante aprendiz pueda vencerlo? Creo que Naruto ya mencionó algo así" Preguntó con fingida inocencia, Itachi hizo una breve mueca ante la idea.

"Los rumores no están confirmados, confío en la sensatez de Sasuke para no buscar problemas a propósito"

"¿Entonces admites que ella puede ser un problema? Él sonrió con victoria.

"No de la forma en que insinuas" Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Kaoru los atrapo en brazos, abrazandolos fuerte con una expresión alegre.

"Son tan graciosos y adorables, ambos estan locos. Sabes, es algo lindo tenerlos así. ¡Hay que repetirlo!"

"Eres una mujer extraña" Declaró Shisui, tratando de no golpearse deliberadamente con el pecho de Akane.

"Lindo no es algo que diría para describirnos" dijo Itachi, sin moverse en absoluto.

"Me encanta ponerte nervioso, saben merecemos un poco de diversión. Hagamos una apuesta", sugirió Akane, liberándolos.

"Oh, no. No otra apuesta. Itachi toma ..." no terminó, Itachi ya estaba en la puerta con Sasuke en sus brazos, solo echó un vistazo antes de desaparecer en la noche.

**BONUS**

Jamás admiritía en voz alta lo mucho que apreciaba tener un momento con su hermano mayor, Itachi era muy admirable y aunque no necesitará de otros para saberlo su relación era algo... como semiamargo. Realmente quería que la gente hablara de élocmo de su hermano, sin embargo no era algo que hubiera logrado con éxito. Cuando pensaba que finalmente había conseguido algo que Itachi no, siempre alguien decía la misma frase "_Recuerdo cuando Itachi..._" Si, bueno a veces eso enserio le molestaba pero al menos Itachi nunca se lo plantaba en cara, no lo hacía con intención de molestarlo, para el era natural.

Quería que su padre también se diera cuenta que él tenía mucho que ofrecer, que podría apoyarse en él y quizás trabajar todos juntos. Solo que cada vez que parecía que eso pasaría pues, siempre se decepcionaba. Y aunque su madre decía que hablaba de Sasuke con ella, realmente lo dudaba. A veces se aburría en la academia, sentía que podía estar haciendo más, por eso a veces acompañaba a Kaoru a la biblioteca cuando Naruto se negaba o terminaba castigado por ser tan... bromista.

Supo que algo raro pasaba en el momento que entró a la biblioteca y sintió chakra, no tenían permitido usar jutsu dentro de la escuela a menos que estuvieran entrenando. Hubo muchas cosas que lo sorprendieron en ese momento: encontrar a su amiga paralizada por una niña del clan Nara, no tener oportunidad de ayudarla cuando Kaoru sola logró desatarse y se arrojó por una caja que la otra niña iba a aplastar. Que se enfrentó a una niña Hyuga sin jutsu por esa caja y que más tarde al terminar clases esa caja resultó ser un obsequio.

"Qué?" Si, estaba confundido y realmente no esperaba nada de ella. No era su cumpleaños y definitivamente no recordaba haberle pedido nada.

"I-Itachi-san, Shisui y yo escuchamos que tenías curiosidad por esa tienda a la que pasamos el otro día, te acuerdas?" Ah, si una pequeña tienda que se rumoreaba por vender articulos de buena calidad para shinobis y otros artefactos que no eran muy comunes en la aldea, y desde la ventana le gustaba ver que tenían. A veces pasaba por allí cuando iba a comprar cosas al mercado para su madre. _¿Pero como sabía eso?_

"El señor es muy amable, cuando fuimos nos envio esta caja. Dijo que esperaba que entraras esta vez y pensé. ¿Si quieres ir hoy?" Sorprendido, curioso y honestamente desprevenido por la invitación solo asintío y ella sonrió, quedaron de verse en 1 hora en el puente. Cuando regresó a casa su madre miró la caja y sonrió como si supiera que estaba pasando. Si, realmente quería abrirla ya pero... ella estaba esperando. Ni supo porqué tuvo la necesidad de cambiarse, quizás era por que ese día hacía mucho calor, escogió algo ligero y fresco antes de salir.

Esperando unos minutos escuchó sus pasos en la distancia. Y la vio con algo diferente, si, definitivamente era por el calor del día. Normalmente usaba los shorts y el top, una capa, o un estandar normal de ninja, lo más casual que la había visto era en los festivales y era... curioso verla en un vestido. Nada colorido, sino de un azul marino algo familiar, ella parecía estar muy contenta ya que ni espero para saludar, tomando su mano y corriendo con emoción a la tienda.

No, realmente no estaba acostumbrado pero no le molestaba. Algo que le agradaba de estar con ella era que simplemente su actitud era contagiosa, era como si con solo verla ya tuvieras ganas de sonreír, se resistía a veces pero no cuando estaban entre ellos. Naruto tenía razón en ese sentido, no era como esas odiosas niñas locas obsesionadas con él. Era evidente, incluso ahora en la tienda preguntaba por las armas que tenía en exhibición, si el metal tenía algo especial ya que había leído que existian armas con poder especial. De allí se enfrasco en un relato sobre las 7 espadas de la Niebla como ejemplo.

Era curiosa y realmente se dedicaba a ser un shinobi, eso era lo que respetaba y le agradaba cuando estaban solos. Podían hablar sobre las cosas que leían, explorar que podría estar mal de una técnica, discutir con alquien era estimulante.

"Entonces hay material que puede ser susceptible al chakra?" preguntaba curiosa mirando unos papeles, seda y un montón de arena negra que el señor le mostraba de una caja.

"Si, depende de quien lo trabaje y los componentes pero puede darte una ventaja en la batalla. Dejame mostrarte" Entonces el señor hizo que la arena negra se moviera y formara 6 pequeñas esferas en el aire que giraban en su palma. Kaoru emocionada continuo preguntando y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, incluso dejo de lado una armadura que estaba viendo para escuchar al señor explicar. Ni supo cuanto tiempo habían estado allí cuando finalmente ella se decidió a elegir unas cosas de la tienda y volvía a pasear para encontrarlas.

"Ah, ya te ves mejor chico" comentó el señor de la nada, recordando que todavía no había agradecido lo de la caja se inclino pero él negó con amabilidad

"Yo solo les di la pista, espero que te guste. Esa chica parecía un manojo de nervios" Confundido volteo a mirar al señor y luego a Kaoru quien seguia caminando de un lado a otro escogiendo cosas pequeñas que pudiera cargar con su brazo.

"Algo más que quieras llevar?" Tenía un libro en la mano, por ahora era todo lo que quería. Kaoru finalmente regresó animada mostrando el pequeño botín. Finalmente salieron y entonces ella lo sorprendió pidiendo un favor. No tenía nada mejor que hacer ahora, así que ambos terminaron en el bosque, en un lugar que obviamente ya parecía haber pasado por varias sesiones de práctica. Sasuke le ayudo a mejorar sus tiros, sin ver. Lo cual no se supone que hicieran con armas reales pero lo calló con algo tan simple.

"Confio en ti Sasuke" Sintió algo extraño cuando dijo eso, pero sin duda agradable. Así pasaron la tarde, cambiando turnos y tomando un respiro. Recogiendo sus cosas.

"Oh, quieres comer en mi casa? No hay nadie pero podemos hacer algo juntos en la cocina"

Francamente, no esperaba que fuera tan literal su propuesta. A veces ayudaba a su madre a cocinar, por si terminaba solo en casa y era necesario hacerlo pero incluso en esas ocasiones no se había sentido tan... tranquilo.

"Eres asombroso" decía ella mientras él terminaba de poner un poco más de sal a la carne.

"No-No es nada, am cualquiera puede cocinar" Ni él sabía porqué se sentía tan apenado, feliz pero... con la cara roja.

"Oh no, eres más rápido que Hika y mira que realmente se esfuerza. Y con solo oler sabes que necesitas, ese debe ser un don Sasuke."

"Creo... que exageras" Negaba mientras continueba sazonando la carne faltante, tratando de no ponerse tan rojo como pensaba.

"No, definitivamente siento que tengo suerte por descubrirlo. No te preocupes, guardaré tu secreto"

Y no fue sino hasta que ambos finalmente se sentaron a probar lo que habían cocinado juntos que se sorprendió por la mirada de ella. Temiendo por un segundo haber hecho algo mal hasta que...

"Oh dios... Sasuke" la forma tan suave y sorprendida en que lo dijo lo tomó desprevenido cuando la vio por primera vez sonrrojarse mientras lo miraba.

"Ni Shisui ni Itachi harían algo tan delicioso" Eso hizo que se le cayera el pedazo de carne que tenía en el plato. Demasiado sorprendido como para responder, mirandola como realmente disfrutaba cada bocado y ese rubor que no bajaba, sonriendole de una forma diferente. Cuando finalmente recupero el sentido, trato de comer normal y esperaba que ella no viera cuanto le había afectado. Era algo... tan simple pero... lo hizo feliz.

Así cuando llegó el momento de regresar a su casa y ella le abrazo, prometiendole regresar el favor otro día. Caminó con una sonrisa al escuchar que alguien finalmente lo miraba a él y no a Itachi. Por una vez, ser solo Sasuke fue suficiente y eso era increible.


	11. Chapter 11

**El eclipse en mi corazón**

Era un día lluvioso en Konoha, la mayoría de las personas guardaban sus pertenencias y buscaban refugio en el interior. Ha algunos no les importó la lluvia, hipnotizados por el sonido que emitían las gotas. La brisa fría soplaba por todo el pueblo, el cielo azul fue reemplazado por nubes grises. Era pacífico y silencioso, sin nada mejor que hacer sino esperar hasta que se detuviera.

Kaoru estaba en el dormitorio, abrazando una almohada, solo pensando. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que ella se rindió y se dejó caer completamente en la cama. El aroma especiado de Hikaru en las sábanas proporcionó algo de comodidad en el silencio. No lo suficiente para detener el dolor en el interior o el temblor en sus pequeñas manos.

Las emociones embotelladas en su pecho luchando en silencio por salir. _"¿Por qué?_" una pregunta que le molestaba tanto que solo pensar en eso hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a llorar. Intentó recordar la última vez que lo vio. _¿Han pasado semanas? ¿Dias?_ El tiempo parecía tan irrelevante ahora, ella continuó buscando algún tipo de señal en sus recuerdos. Tomando un largo suspiro para calmarse, miró hacia la ventana. _"Es como si incluso el cielo estuviera llorando ..._"

Gota a gota su tristeza cobró vida nuevamente. No hubo negación, ni explicación, ni razón. **_Nada_**. Kaoru no podía soportarlo más; su entorno la estaba sofocando. Ella corrió, sus piernas se movían solas. Como gotas congeladas que abarcaban todo su mundo, recordaba su suave mirada en la puesta de sol, su risa despreocupada, sus alabanzas y sus ojos negros. Ella lo tomó todo, su corazón latía con fuerza, un dolor abrasador cada vez que él aparecía en su cabeza. Apenas podía oír algo en ese momento.

Ella negó hasta ahora haber perdido su fuerza. ¿Cómo podría ella seguir? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de nada? Sin embargo, cuando ella revivió en sus recuerdos a su lado, la respuesta fue clara. No podía ser cierto, era solo algo que él no haría. Estaba a su lado cuando ella lo necesitaba, juró luchar para protegerse y por eso ella creía que al principio era una mentira. Ahora era muy real para negarlo, estaba en la mirada rota de Itachi, en los ojos húmedos de Sasuke ...

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, hasta que un cabello rubio respondió el llamado, y ella lo abrazó. Por una vez, su presencia se sientía diferente, ella sollozaba y sus lágrimas cayeran libremente. Todo dolía, un dolor punzante, un castigo digno ... Lo merecía. Era imposible describir todos los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, pero Kaoru no lo soltó. Sus brazos regresaron con el mismo vigor mi abrazo, recordándome que no estaba sola. Su calor calmó el dolor, su voz era lo único que quería escuchar en este momento. Sus ojos azules se humedecieron y algo se quebro verlo como yo, triste, al igual que mi corazón. Naruto cuidó mi cabello suavemente y le vertí mi corazón entre sollozos. Mis arrepentimientos, mi miedo y mi desesperanza. Era demasiado para soportarlo, no podía soportarlo más y lloré por todo.

Porque se habia ido

Porque no pude salvarlo

Porque el chico que aprendí a amar y apreciar con todo mi corazón se había ido para siempre._ ¿Por qué ... ¿Por qué Shisui? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?_

* * *

El sol apenas brillaba en Konohagakure, un cielo limpio después de una fuerte lluvia hizo que los pájaros volvieran a cantar. El ruido despiertó a Naruto, quien se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente de su compañera quein seguía dormitando. Estos dos días habían estado lloviendo mucho y desde que ella se negó a abandonar su departamento en las noches él dio la bienvenida. Kaoru estaba acurrucada en su lado izquierdo, su cabello todo revuelto y sus pies descubiertos en las sábanas. Él casi sonrió, contento de que ella pudiera descansar un poco.

Tenía hambre, pero si se ponía a cocinar, Kaoru se despertaría. Naruto se rascó el cuello y se movió en silencio para lavarse la cara por lo menos. Tenía que irse en unas pocas horas, no estaba seguro de si Kaoru vendría esta vez a la academia. Al menos Iruka no preguntó nada, porque no estaba seguro de qué decir. Sabía lo mucho que le afectó la muerte de Shisui a su amiga. Bueno, tal vez no mucho. Naruto admitió que no era tan cercano a él como ella, pero era un amigo. De las pocas personas que lo saludaron abiertamente con una sonrisa sincera y le gustaba jugar con ellos. Era amable y divertido, en su estándar, una gran persona.

Después de mirarse en el espejo de su baño, notó las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Suspiró, no le gustó, pero era de esperar. Cambiándose a un nuevo conjunto de ropa, regresó al lado de Kaoru. Ella también tenía pequeñas ojeras, eso lo hacía sentir triste. No tenía ganas de mirarla a los ojos todavía, esa mirada deprimente y rota. Kaoru se movió, destapando su espalda, él trató de taparla otra vez pero ella gruñó y rodó de nuevo en su dirección.

Sus ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente, mentalmente se dio una patada por despertarla.

"Hola" dijo suavemente Naruto.

"Hola" contestó Kaoru, parpadeando un poco más, frotándose los ojos y tratando de acomodar su cabello.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó, tratando de ayudarla a domesticar el salvaje cabello marino con sus dedos. A veces tirando demasiado pero Kaoru solo asintió y sonrió un poco. Naruto se sintió mucho mejor, esa fue la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo en su opinión Optimista, trató de insinuar si ella quería salir más tarde después de que comieran. Con un gesto que tomó como un si, les preparó un poco de ramen mientras ella se cambiaba, una vez que estuvo fuera, él tomó su mano tentativamente. Ella no se estremeció y le devolvió el gesto. Naruto estaba feliz de haber hecho algunos progresos, así que siguió hablando de cosas simples hasta que llegaron a las puertas del distrito Uchiha. No esperaron mucho cuando Sasuke salió y se acercó, ojos negros sorprendidos al verlos juntos.

"Estás fuera ..." La suave voz de Sasuke señaló directamente el comportamiento de Kaoru, también entendía que era una sorpresa. Una pregunta indirecta que entendió, silenciosamente ella tomó la mano de Sasuke. Ambas manos ocupadas, por sus amigos más queridos, apretándolos un poco, no queriendo romper el momento. Los miró, esperando transmitirles sus sentimientos. Su apoyo, su calidez y su comodidad, ella lo necesitaba más que nunca.

El tiempo que ella había estado en el apartamento de Naruto le hizo pensar en qué hacer. Después de llorar tanto que le dolieron los ojos durante todo el día, la idea de volver a ser tan vulnerable daba miedo. Ella rechazó los intentos de Akane para hacer que se sintiera mejor, solo miraba al techo sin ninguna razón para moverse. Pero ayer después de que Naruto accidentalmente golpeó sus pies mientras llevaba la cena para ella ... Fue vergonzoso. Ella se olvidó de considerar lo molesto que era para sus amigos, ser una carga. Les hizo preocuparse de que no iba a ayudar a nadie si continuaba así. Naruto pareció entender un poco porque sonrió y guió el camino hacia la academia. Los ojos de Sasuke captaron los míos, devolvió el apretón muy lentamente y giró hacia el otro lado, pero eso fue suficiente para mí. Aun los tenía a ellos y eso fue suficiente por el momento, respirando la brisa fresca de una nueva mañana, disfruté nuestro calor y su gentil paciencia.

* * *

Había sido un buen día, no era consciente de cuánto disfrutaba estar con ellos hasta que murió su primo. Un período de silencio que le permitió reflexionar,_ ¿Cuándo exactamente empezó a buscarlos en el descanso? ¿Cuándo pensó que era agradable disfrutar de su almuerzo en el techo? ¿No se suponía que Naruto debía ser más molesto? ¿Cuándo sintió que no tenía que demostrarles nada?_

Era un misterio cómo el tiempo se ralentizaba cuando no estaban ... juntos. Por todo eso, se permitió a sí mismo satisfacer sus peculiaridades, principalmente en las ideas de Naruto de "tiempo de calidad" más bien sus ideas locas por pasar más tiempo juntos después de clases. Más visitas a Ichikaru ramen, una busqueda del tesoro en el follaje del bosque cerca de la academia, una extraña clase de pesca a la que prometió no volver siquiera a intentarlo si Naturo era el maestro. Solo unas semanas después, Kaoru le ofreció un libro que estaba buscando en la biblioteca y se pusieron a competir a ver quien entendía más rápido el jutsu que describía.

Tardó en darse cuenta, pero mientras ella lo alentaba y lo retaba junto a Naruto se dio cuenta de que le gustaban sus amigos. Simplemente lo aceptaban como era, no había notado que eran tan cercanos sino hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo ellos también se preocupaban por él. A veces Kaoru le traía el almuerzo que más le gustaba, Naruto se dedicaba a "pedir prestado" pergaminos de grados avanzados y se los pasaba. Era extraño pensar que no habría sucedido si él no fuera tan terco y y competitivo, no tendría a su única amiga.

Aunque la mayoría de las chicas eran horriblemente ruidosas, molestas y tontas por la falta de interés que tenían por ser una kunoichi, Kaoru no lo era. Bueno, Hinata estaba entre esas chicas que era tolerable pasar el tiempo, pero a menudo se mostraba impaciente con su timidez, no era culpa suya, pero él simplemente no sabía cómo hacer que se sintiera cómoda para hablar. O de qué hablar en primer lugar porque él no la conocía tan bien. Apreció que Hinata tomara nota de sus sugerencias anteriores para mejorar su taijutsu cuando los emparejaron. Más allá de eso, él la trataba normal si tenía el valor de acercarse a ellos, sin desmayarse en el intento.

Ahora deslizándose por su escondite en el bosque cerca de la academia, corrió con genuina emoción, en dirección a una tienda. Ese día en la biblioteca aprovechó la oportunidad para invitarlos a dormir en su casa, no admitirá lo nervioso que estaba por algo tan pequeño, pero estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso. Este vínculo era algo que no compartiría con nadie y la idea le emocionó, esto era algo que nadie le había impuesto. "_Un día entero con sus amigos_." Sonaba bien "_Sus amigos."_ Amigos dispuestos a ayudarlo, a entrenar, a reír y explorar. No tenía que perseguir su atención, ni su admiración o respeto. Él podía caminar junto a ellos sin presión, no me dejarían de lado. Por una vez ser un Uchiha y hacer que el clan se enorgulleciera no era una prioridad._ "Estos eran mis amigos, no los de Itachi"_ esto era algo que no podía perder.

El cielo estaba oscuro, pero las luces de las calles lo guiaron a una pequeña tienda cerca del mercado. Tenía algo de tiempo antes de reunirse con ellos en su casa, dudaba siquiera que Naruto llegará a tiempo la verdad. Pero él quería darles algo que llamó su atención el otro día. El dueño lo saludó asintiendo, Sasuke no perdió el tiempo para pedir tres shuriken combinados con la impresión de una llama a un lado. Por supuesto, se negó al principio, pero Sasuke estaba decidido a regresar con ellos sin importar qué. Después de una larga discusión, muchas miradas y un rubor en sus mejillas, finalmente logró salir con su premio.

Estaba orgulloso, y guardando sus regalos en su bolsa blanca, corrió a su casa con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se estremeció, miró a la luna, sintiendo que alguien lo había estado observando. Estaba tan absorto en su andar preocupado por llegar tarde, que no se dio cuenta de que la calle estaba oscura. "_Las luces ... Es demasiado temprano para que todos estén dormidos."_ Al doblar la esquina, encontró el callejón lleno de cadáveres, paredes y faros manchados de sangre, entró en pánico y siguió corriendo, asustado, confundido. "_Mis padres."_ Encontró su camino a casa, mirando la cocina, en la sala, no contestaban. Un sonido lo hizo correr a su habitación. Una vez que estuvo justo enfrente, su cuerpo tembló y se negó a moverse al principio, petrificado por el temor. Sintiendo una extraña sensación en su entorno, tentativamente abrió la puerta.

Su corazón se detuvo, como si gritara en silencio por los distintivos charcos carmesí que rodeaban a 2 pálidas figuras. _"Madre. Padre."_ No importaba cuántas veces parpadeara, esa imagen se imprimirá para siempre en su cráneo. Alguien en las sombras se acercó, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, incapaz de controlar su cuerpo tembloroso. Cuando la luz de la luna reveló su cuerpo, susojos se abrieron, mi voz se apagó, el miedo me impactaron hasta la médula. Sus ojos se negaron a aceptar que su amiga Kaoru parecía...no, ni siquiera podía pensarlo. No quería pensarlo pero las manchas escarlatas eran visibles, y un rastro de sangre cayendo de su brazo lentamente se unía al charco junto a mis padres muertos.

Finalmente el ninja se paró en la luz y lo enfrentó, por un momento el miedo desapareció, desesperado lo llamó. "No entiendo que esta pasando" grité, todo parecía irreal. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un shuriken voló, rasgando mi brazo izquierdo. _"Me ... él me... esta atacando?"_ Tocó la sangre esperando que fuera una ilusión pero era real, su rostro carecía de emoción, entonces entendío todo, él hizo esto. El hermano que admiré y amé mató a mis padres._ "¿Por qué?"_

"¿Qué has hecho?" Pregunté con temor, sintiéndome acorralado en sus fríos ojos rojos.

"Hermanito tonto. Casi te compadezco" Una palabra suya me transportó a un mundo espantoso. No podía moverme mientras veía a todos caer muertos, sangre por todas partes, Itachi cortándo sin piedad como un depredador a toda persona en su camion: mis tíos, mi clan, mis padres... Finalmente, Kaoru volteando con esa mirada inocente y una sonrisa antes de que apareciera una espada y escuchará la espada bajar. Cerrando mis ojos grité, incapaz de soportar el dolor, casi sin respirar. No sabía que estaba en el suelo hasta que mi visión regresó. Pero debía saber, "_¿por qué? ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué?"_

Su respuesta me hizo perder la cabeza y traté de hacerle daño, pero un golpe de él fue suficiente para derribarme. Su poder me hizo volver al miedo, al dolor, a la desesperación. Enfrentarse a Itachi era como pelear contra el fuego mismo, que esperanza tenía. Corrí, las lágrimas pintaban mis mejillas. No queria morir, pero apareció frente a mí, Kaoru todavía en sus brazos, le supliqué por mi vida. Sin embargo, no fue necesario, ni siquiera era digno de ser asesinado. Ni siquiera en este momento valí su tiempo. Quería que viviera con la vergüenza de ser el Uchiha más débil, el que no pudo hacer nada.

Los recuerdos de mí tratando de llegar a él, en su mayoría negados, casi siempre ignorado, alguien más siempre se favorecía de su atención. Su gentileza fue una máscara, una que creí durante mucho tiempo hasta ahora. Lloré y temblé perdida con la revelación, de que incluso ahora no podía hacer nada. No pude proteger a nadie. Fue mientras miraba su propio fracaso incluso a su amiga que la sorpresa le dio un vuelco a su corazón. Sus ojos continuaron viendo su pecho mientras Itachi decía "Corre, corre y aferrate a tu lamentable vida. Si un día quieres matarme, búscame cuando tengas estos ojos" Fue breve, pero no lo imaginé, Kaoru aun respiraba. "_¡Estaba viva!_" Mis ojos se encendieron, mi cráneo tamborileaba como un martillo, Itachi me estaba dando la espalda. _"Si se iba ahora ... jamás la volvería a ver"_

_"¡NO! Todavía puedo salvarla, no la perderé, nunca me perdonaré si ella muere"_ Ni siquiera lo pensó para correr hacia ella. El poder que sentí en mis ojos fluyó a través de mí como fuego ardiente, Itachi se movió pero lo seguí. Tomando unos cuantos kunai de una pared luché por ella, bloqueó con su espada, con una mano asegurando a Kaoru. Le gruñí odiando cada minuto que la tenía en sus manos.

"¿¡Porqué ella!?" Grité con fuerza, sin rendirme atacando con todo lo que tenía conmigo. Los ojos rojos de Itachi cambiaron brevemente, su mano firmemente presionada en el abdomen de Kaoru. La rabia que brotaba de mí era incontenible, porque pensé que no era el único que fue engañado por él.

"¿Por qué luchar por ella? Es una tontería", desafió Itachi, Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más, explorando el poder de sus ojos en busca de alguna abertura, un momento después, logró cortar su banda y rasgar su brazo izquierdo. Una pequeña lesión pero la dejó caer al suelo. Sasuke dejó que su cuerpo se derrumbara a su lado, con un brazo protegiendola, el único kunai en su mano preparado para atacar si se acercaba.

Respirando pausadamente, sintiendo que el fuego disminuía y el cansancio lo abrazaba lentamente, ojos borrosos observaron por un momento a su hermano tomar su banda y lo voltearse, burlandose una última vez. Un parpadeo fue todo lo que necesitó para caer inconsciente sobre Kaoru.

* * *

Cuando Hikaru asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Akane, no esperaba encontrar a Kaoru allí. Una pila de ropa cuidadosamente apilada en la cama vacía, realizó un jutsu de sellado y todo quedo guardado en un pergamino.

"¿Ya terminaste de empacar? Preguntó a Hikaru que llevaba una caja llena de pergaminos, pero ella no respondió. Al principio nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, uno tenía que ver bien para notar la falta de brillo en sus ojos, la tristeza en sus hombros y el cansacio en sus pasos. Probablemente tomaría mucho más tiempo para alcanzar cierta normalidad. Kaoru tomó otra caja del suelo y salió. Fuera, un ninja enmascarado tomó nuestros artículos y desapareció. Kaoru regresó a nuestra habitación, un momento después regresó con un pequeño cuaderno en sus brazos. Resguardandolo en su pecho como si fuera algo precioso, Hikaru miró su casa durante los últimos años y tomó su mano.

Aún así ella permaneció estóica, el ANBU enmascarado los escoltó a los 2 en silencio. Pocas personas salieron en un día caluroso por la tarde, pero Hikaru sabía que esto era diferente. señalados, nuevamente bajo el jugo de sus palabras, el miedo y el rencor. A lo largo de los pasillos que conducían a un distrito familiar, notó que Kaoru vaciló brevemente y concentró su mirada en el sur. Aplastando la culpa y el dolor en su corazón, Hikaru dio un suave empujón para continuar.

"_Había que hacerlo_" repitió Hikaru en su cabeza constantemente. Esta era la única forma en que podían permanecer juntos, él quería creer que ella no estaba enojada con él. Era fácil escapar de la verdad, _"no hizo un trato con Danzo para salvar a Kaoru de él, no eran sospechosos de la masacre de Uchiha, esto no era una jaula."_

No quitó su mano cuando llegaron al distrito Uchiha. Kaoru no pudo controlar sus piernas temblorosas en algunos puntos con sangre, el poco empeñó en limpiar dio impresión de ser intencional, como si debieran asegurarse de que el lugar estuviera desordenado para ellos. Una tortura visual.

Sus ojos dorados lograron recuperar el enfoque en su nuevo hogar. Kaoru respiró profundamente y lentamente giró la perilla. Para ambos, la familiaridad fue una bienvenida perturbadora, ninguno de los dos dio el primer paso. El ANBU eligió este momento para hablar.

"Mañana al amanecer vendré por ti. Esté preparado para entonces, otro guardia se quedará cerca del perímetro. La puerta estará vigilada, así que no olvide las reglas" La última parte fue una orden directa para Kaoru, lo fulminé con la mirada pero lo admití.

Al fin solos, nos quedamos mirando la puerta abierta. La herida estaba fresca, las piernas de Hikaru no respondían. Kaoru finalmente dio el primer paso y desapareció en otra habitación. Hikaru intentó expulsar los recuerdos que amenazaban con venir, de un gentil Uchiha , de un amigo. Mirandola en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Shisui, se acercó a ella.

Solo, sollozando en silencio, abrazando su cuaderno, una niña de 8 años que recibió el dolor suficiente para ser miserable. Y Hikaru lloró con ella, completamente inseguro si podrían superar esto. Esperaba encontrar un tiempo para explicar. "_Espero que esto fuera parte del plan Akane, porque sin ti ... estamos perdidos."_


	12. Chapter 12

**La graduación**

Konohagakure, la villa oculta entre las hojas, uno de los lugares más hermosos donde la luz del sol tocaba en cada esquina, con el calor y la fresca brisa que hacía a los árboles bailar en una danza hipnótica. La vida en un lugar tan pacífico la convirtió en una de las aldeas más poderosas del país del Fuego. Los sonidos de las personas en sus rutinas diarias pronto resonaron alto y claro, tal visión de paz da la impresión de un hogar ideal. Las personas generalmente se recibían con cortesía y respeto, pero incluso aquí, donde la luz era más brillante, las sombras se intensificaban.

Una niña en particular sonreía al amanecer, mostrando una falda corta de color verde oscuro abierta en la parte delantera con una V al revés, un short debajo corto de color azul oscuro que casi llegaba a sus rodillas. Su banda blanca amarrada debajo de su abdomen como cinturón rodeado por una hebilla dorada . La pequeña curva en sus caderas sobresalía por una camisa semi ajustada de vino tinto que muestra un poco de su obligo, una cinta dorada presionando su cuerpo. El tamaño de su pecho oculto por una capa corta que cubría sus hombros a juego, su piel clara resaltada por un largo cabello azul oscuro como la noche, atado en el medio con una cinta blanca. Pocos mechones que enmarcan su frente a los lados, y dos mechones largos de cabello atados por separado por dos piezas doradas de metal. En su muñeca llevaba un distintivo brazalete antiguo con tres contenedores redondos. La marca negra en su cuello semi-cubierto por su cabello, ojos verde esmeralda brillando con el sol.

Ingresarando a la academia con un pequeño salto en su andar, Kaoru Higa, a sus 12 años, finalmente se graduó y hoy se encontrará con su equipo. Al principio había temido este día, sin saber si le permitirían estar en uno en primer lugar. Este era el primer paso para ser un verdadero ninja, Kaoru miró hacia adelante y ahora, caminando por los pasillos por última vez, pensó en la misteriosa nota que Hikaru le había dejado. Si graduarse no fue suficiente sorpresa, entonces ¿qué sería?

Al abrir la ruidosa habitación, no se esperaba el grupo de ninjas que estaban allí, orbes verdes sorprendidos al encontrar cabello rubio entre el grupo. Kaoru tuvo que parpadear más, inconfundibles ojos azules y bigotes la hicieron sonreír ampliamente. Así que esa fue la sorpresa que Hikaru mencionó en su nota, ser tu misma fue su consejo. Entonces eso significa ... ¿ella puede acercarse a él de nuevo? Kaoru tuvo que contener su emoción, su alegría y la necesidad de correr y abrazarlo, la gente la miró fijamente. Una tímida amiga el fondo le dio coraje de avanzar, le sonrió a Hinata, ella le devolvió el gesto agradecida y se acercó a Naruto.

Estaba tan distraída en su pensamiento, que pareció un parpadeo de repente encontrar a Naruto en el suelo, eso era raro. Una chica de cabello rosa estaba hablando con Sasuke sin éxito, luego hizo click. "_¡No otra vez!"_ Mentalmente fruncí el ceño, pero tomé el brazo de Naruto para levantarlo. Supongo que estaba demasiado enojado como para notarme porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue a pararse en el espacio de Sasuke. No lo culpé, pero quería intentar hablar con él, mirando hacia la puerta solo para estar segurs de que no había nadie. "_Ningún ANBU ... perfecto!"_

De repente, muchas chicas me rodearon y comenzaron a apartarme. "_Oh no, no perderé la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto._" Con un poco de fuerza me abrí paso, ignorando los insultos, las burlas, los codos voladores tratando de lastimarme. Deslizándome entre cabello rubio claro y rosado, me armé de valor y grité.

"¡Naruto kun!"

Cerré los ojos demasiado nerviosa para ver su expresión. "_¿Pensará que estoy loca? ¿Me ignorará?_" Un breve silencio, hasta que su voz respondió

"Kaoru ..?" El tono fue más sorprendido que cualquier otra cosa, me dió esperanza para abrir mis ojos. Orbes azules claros y oscuros miraron fijamente, sentí el aire atorado en mis pulmones por un momento. Estúpidamente, solo asentí y tomé mi cabello para jugar con él. La próxima vez que quiera comenzar una conversación ... _¡RECUERDA QUE PENSAR EN ALGO QUE DECIR!_ Grite mentalmente.

"Todavía los tienes ..." La voz de Sasuke tenía un tono de sorpresa, inconscientemente mi mano fue hacia el collar de sol. Naruto me miró con nuevos ojos y allí pude ver puro deleite, una mezcla de maravilla.

"Los mantuve seguros para este día" Fue lo primero que pensé y respondí. Vaya vergüenza confesarlo, quería sentirlos a mi lado después de todos estos años.

"Oye, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"

"¿Viste eso?

"Ugh, no la puta de nuevo"

Ese último me hizo estremecerme por un segundo, pero solo un poco. Con suerte nadie se dio cuenta, pero no tuve tanta suerte, ellos lo escucharon. La dulzura desapareció en sus ojos, Naruto fue el primero en acercarse y apretar los dientes con enojo "¡¿Quién dijo eso ?!" Antes de que él hiciera algo, me coloqué entre él y el grupo de chicas enojadas.

"No, no importa ... enserio". Kaoru susurró, pero saltó de nuevo a la mesa y se inclinó hacia el grupo. Eso las altero más, pero afortunadamente Sasuke se acercó a mi lado y las silenció de golpe. Kaoru lo miró entonces, su "gracias" apenas salió de sus labios cuando alguien los hizo caer inesperadamente. Incómoda con poco espacio, traté de moverme pero sentir algo respirando en mi pecho y mi espalda me petrificó. Pelo. Pelo oscuro. En pánico, me retiré rápidamente, alguien me acercó su cabeza a mi falda, en un segundo tomé su cráneo y con fuerza lo arroje.

Un fuerte estruendo y un grito me hicieron mirar, desafortunadamente, Naruto, estaba allí todo mareado y adolorido. "_No mires, corre, corre corre!_" Salí corriendo por segunda vez en mi vida al baño para rociar agua fría hasta que mi sangre se congelara.

* * *

La mirada fija enfocada en el rollo en sus manos, escuchando el discurso de Iruka, respirando profundamente y abofeteando mis mejillas para concentrarme. Hinata sonrió un poco a mi lado, Kaoru suspiró. Tanto para una charla amistosa... con un poco de suerte, ni lo volveran a mencionar. Mientras leía, las voces a su alrededor disminuyeron cuando dejó que su mente viajara a algo interesante, preguntas básica sobre jutsu y otras avanzadas sobre chakra. A ella le gustaba ese tipo de libros porque siempre la dejaba con más preguntas. A veces intentaba poner a prueba en la tranquilidad de su habitación una o dos teorías con sus propias reflexiones. La última dejó un lío muy divertido, pero valió la pena, tomó nota de una posible idea en un papel cuando la voz fuerte de Naruto la devolvió al mundo real, saltando en la victoria.

"Uchiha Sasuke" continuó Iruka.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Gritó, luego ña chica de cabello rosado imitó el salto anterior de Naruto.

"¿Qué me perdí esta vez?" Kaoru le pregunte en un susurro a Hinata.

"Iruka sensei está anunciando los equipos y ..."

"¡Oh no! ¿Él ya dijo el mío? ¿El tuyo? ¿Dónde estaremos? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Kaoru nerviosamente comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

"Todavía no. Yo ... estaba ... distraída" Hinata se sonrojó, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle más a toda la clase riéndose de algo, Iruka hizo que se callaran de nuevo.

"Por último, Kaoru Higa".

"¡Eso es mucho mejor!" Naruto gritó, yo solo estaba confundida.

"Espera, Iruka sensei, dijiste que eran equipos de tres. ¡No es justo!" La rubia de antes dijo enojada. _¿Está ella en mi equipo? Oh por favor, no!_

"Como dije ... UN equipo debe ser un escuadrón 4, órdenes directas del Hokage. Sé que no son los equipos habituales, pero el número de graduados fue desigual. ¿O prefieren que uno de ustedes sea promovido fácilmente por eso? Ahora si todos se calman, podemos terminar esto rápidamente, para que pueda almorzar y esperar a su sensei "

Él continuó. Emparejando a mi amiga Hinata con Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburane en el equipo 8, Chouji y Shikamaru terminaron con la rubia, Ino Yamanaka en el equipo 10. _Oh pobre de ellos_, pensé. _Espera, entonces ¿dónde estoy?_

Le pregunté a Hinata por mi equipo. Equipo 7. Tan pronto como Iruka terminó, todos salieron, tenía hambre y quería invitar a Hinata, pero su equipo esperaba, Kiba realmente no tenía paciencia. Entonces opte por primera vez regresar a un lugar que no había visto en años. El techo. Abriendo la puerta, rechinando ruidosamente. El cielo claro y despejado, como en esos días. Me estaba poniendo un poco nostálgica, tomé mi comida y comí en silencio. No esperaba tener compañía pronto, miré con un poco de emoción, pero me decepcionó ver esa cabellera rosa. "_¿Qué estaba pensando? Ellos no vendrán aquí ..."_

"Hola, debes ser Kaoru. ¿Has visto a Sasuke?" Ella se acercó con una sonrisa, ojos verdes escudriñando mi entorno.

"No, lo siento. Hmm, eres mi nueva compañera de equipo, ¿verdad?" Pregunté, sólo para estar segura.

"Sí, soy Sakura Haruno, ¿no prestaste atención?" Se cruzó de brazos y se burló un poco, tal vez tenía hambre. Le ofrecí un trozo de cerdo a ella.

"No realmente, normalmente me pierdo leyendo. ¿Quieres algo?"

"Yo-yo no estoy segura"

"Inténtalo. Nadie le dice que no a la carne de cerdo, ni Sasuke puede resistirse y él es muy difícil de complacer" En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se sentó y lo tomó, con una sonrisa diferente en su rostro._ "Oh, ella es una de esas fanáticas." _Tal vez realmente debería empezar a pensar ANTES de hablar. Tal vez a Sasuke no le importe, ahora somos compañeros de equipo. Al menos Sakura está siendo amable.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Las orbes verdes miraban profundamente en los míos, incliné un poco mi cabeza.

"La carne es irresistible. A todos les encanta, al igual que los chocolates. Te gustan, ¿verdad?"

"¿Carne o chocolate?" Sakura preguntó, le ofrecí un trozo de onigiri a ella. Ella lo tomó lentamente, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando pero me parecía bien. Estaba tratando de recordar por qué sus ojos parecían tan familiares.

"Chocolate ... Haruno-san creo que te he visto antes"

"Bueno, tenemos clases juntas", respondió ella en un tono plano, pero estaba demasiado ocupada en mi cabeza. Rojo. Algo con un conejito blanco ...

"Oh, espera, ya recorde. ¡Fuiste tú quien trajo un conejito blanco a la clase!

"Eso fue ... Hace mucho tiempo", respondió insegura, yo estaba emocionada.

"Sí, acabo de recordar porque ataste una cinta roja en su cabeza como la tuya", le señalé la cabeza con los palillos en la distancia. Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez Sasuke apareció con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. "_Eso es extraño, Sasuke no sonríe, bueno ya no_." Sakura ya estaba parada como cachorro sonriendo. Empecé a empacar la lonchera vacía, la curiosidad se apoderó de mí, así que sentí su chakra.

Sonreí un poco, claro que era él. El chakra de Naruto tenía una sensación muy seductora de llamas, la de Sakura era interesante porque me hizo pensar en la sensación de estar rodeada de agua salada, daba tranquilidad como las fuentes termales cerca de un ramo de orquídeas perfumadas. Mi flor favorita, los dejé solos, sabiendo que Naruto quería pasar tiempo con ella. También porque ese olor me hizo pensar en Shisui. Suspiré y salí en silencio. Mi corazón se agitó recordando su sonrisa, sus ojos. Habían pasado años pero seguía siendo mi luz, una antorcha en cierto sentido. Si lo pienso demasiado, mi corazón ardía de tristeza.

Tomé asiento en un banco, cerca de los árboles, saqué el monedero del zorro, un poco desgastado. Abriéndolo para tomar una pequeña foto, la única copia que encontré. Sonreí, este había sido mi regalo para mi cumpleaños hace mucho tiempo atrás. Rastreé las caras en el papel. Dos chicos altos y de cabello oscuro, uno de ellos con una gran sonrisa abrazándome con afecto. Era tan pequeña entonces, una gran cara sorprendida mirando a la cámara y un gran sonrojo. Itachi a mi lado, una leve ceja hacia arriba y una sonrisa pequeña pero gentil mirándonos. Como si dijera "par de locos", y en cierto modo nos quedaba. Fuimos un desastre con nuestras prendas de entrenamiento manchado y algunos rasguños, pero esa vez Shisui dijo "¿Qué podría ser mejor que esto?"

Ahora, tenía edad suficiente para comprender que los había amado. De diferentes maneras, todavía los amaba, después de todo. Pero Shisui fue mi primer amor. Gracias a su memoria encontré mi voluntad de ser un ninja. "_¿Es este el mismo sentimiento que Naruto tiene por Sakura?_" El pensamiento era confuso, sin embargo quería hacerlo feliz.

"¿Has visto a Naruto?" La voz de Sasuke me sobresaltó. Guardé rápidamente la foto y cerré el bolso.

"En el techo, si él todavía está allí ..." Los ojos negros me miraron, esperando.

"Hmm" le devolví la mirada, sin saber qué esperaba, un momento después siguió su camino. Suspiré aliviada de que no hubiera visto la foto, no lo entendería.

* * *

"Naruto solo toma asiento" dijo Sakura un poco enojada. Kaoru miró brevemente, dejando su pergamino mientras discutían. Naruto acababa de colocar una goma de borrar sobre la puerta.

"Eso es lo que se merece por llegar tarde"

"Nuestro sensei es un Jounin, un ninja de élite. ¿Crees que caerá en eso?" Sasuke dijo sarcásticamente.

"_Espero que lo haga._" Kaoru pensó, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y era aburrido no poder hacer nada más. Mirando brevemente mis notas, sería bueno tener a alguien que pudiera decirme si mis ideas tenían alguna base. _¿Qué tipo de ninja es nuestro sensei?_

Entonces apareció una mota plateada, y el borrador cayó en su cabeza. Naruto se rió, Sakura se disculpó, tuve que contener mi risa evitando mirarlo y empecé a empacar.

"¿Cómo pongo esto? Mi primera impresión ... Ustedes son un montón de idiotas. Encuéntranme en el techo". Con eso desapareció, Naruto fue el primero en escapar, seguramente para seguir quejándose de nuestro sensei por el insulto.

"Vamos, Sasuke" propuso Sakura, pero Sasuke desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, gruñó.

"Podemos irnos si quieres" preguntó Kaoru, sin saber si estaba enojada o triste por el rechazo de Sasuke. Ella no quería presionar a Sakura, así que comencé a caminar a un ritmo normal. Pronto siguio sus pasos, _¡Eso es una mejora! Tal vez podamos llevarnos bien ..._

"Sakura, ¿qué piensas de nuestro sensei?"

"Parece un poco extraño, pero tiene que ser fuerte, ¿verdad?" Sakura aceleró el paso, Kaoru se ajustó fácilmente.

"Creo que, parece familiar, ¿lo habías visto antes?

"Hmm ... no realmente" Ella parecía distraída.

"La verdad, estoy un poco decepcionada de que nuestro sensei no era fuera una kunoichi" Kaoru abrió la puerta, Sakura se sentó con Sasuke y fui con Naruto. Ahora que Kaoru miró a su sensei, el pelo y la máscara que cubría casi toda su cara ... estaba picando su curiosidad.

"Ahora que todos están aquí presentándose uno por uno"

"¿Qué se supone que debemos decir? Preguntó Sakura.

"Que les gusta, que odian, sus metas, cosas así" Nuestro sensei respondió casualmente.

"¿Puedes mostrarnos, para que podamos hacerlo?" Sugirió Naruto.

"¿Yo? Bueno, soy Kakashi Hatake. Las cosa que me gustan o las que no me gustan ... No quiero decir eso. Mis sueños para el futuro ... No pensé en eso. Mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos. "

_"O nos estaba castigando por la broma del borrador o es muy reservado"_ pensó Kaoru, intrigada. Tal vez todos los Jounin con escuadrones sean así. Pronto le pidió a Naruto que siguiera su ejemplo.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Amo el ramen y cuando Iruka sensei me lleva a Ichiraku. Odio esperar los tres minutos para que el ramen este listo y mi hobby es probar nuevos sabores de ramen y hacer bromas. Mi sueño es ser Hokage, de esa manera, todos en el pueblo comenzarán a tratarme como a alguien importante. No me despreciarán."

Kaoru sonrió con cariño ante su confiada declaración. En lo profundo de su mente, ella admiraba esa determinación y espíritu, creía que él podía hacerlo.

"Soy Sakura Haruno. Lo que me gusta es ... el chico que me gusta ... Mi pasatiempo es ... Mi sueño para el futuro es ..." Sakura se cubrió la cara avergonzada, no paraba de mirar a Sasuke, es una pena. Kakashi le preguntó qué odiaba. El pobre Naruto parecía devastado, Sakura no parpadeó ante sus palabras._ "No creo que ella sepa lo que significa odiar."_ Kaoru reflexionó. Ella suspiró y miró a Kakashi, con el ceño fruncido, con una mano en la cara.

"Tu turno"

"Mi nombre es Kaoru Higa, no puedo elegir una cosas que me guste más. Mis pasatiempos son la jardinería, leer, entrenar y mis experimentos. Aunque no sé si la última cuenta como pasatiempo. Mi sueño ... hum...eso es un secreto, lo siento, no puedo decir ". Kakashi cuestionó

"Y odias…"

"... Adivina" Kakashi levantó una ceja por un momento, pero continuó como si no hubiera pasado nada con Sasuke.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. No me agradan muchas cosas. No me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, mi objetivo es restaurar mi clan y destruir a cierta persona"

_"Sasuke ..."_ Kaoru lo miró fijamente, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Le dolía verlo, sin embargo ella lo entendía. Siendo honesta consigo misma, Kaoru esperaba que Sasuke no encontrara a Itachi ... todavía. Una cosa que aún la molestaba era la falta de respuestas de esa noche. Su prioridad por ahora era crecer más fuerte. Decidida a no dejarse llevar por los nervios por la explicación de Kakashi de su próxima tarea en la mañana. Antes de que Naruto pudiera escapar, tomé mi coraje para hablar.

"¿Puedo puedo caminar contigo?"

Una breve pausa, mientras la voz de Sakura se perdía en la distancia, Naruto replicó "Sí, sí, me gustaría eso. Pero ... ¿todo está ... bien?" Hizo un gesto para mirar a nuestro alrededor antes de dar el primer paso fuera del techo, Kaoru lo siguió emocionado.

"Creo que si... no ha pasado nada. Pero por si acaso, huyamos. Tengo hambre y eso significa ..."

"I-Ichikaru?" Preguntó Naruto con asombro, Kaoru asintió y corrió con una pequeña sonrisa. Pronto los dos adolescentes llegaron allí y tomaron su habitual orden. Echó un vistazo a su compañero rubio que estaba felizmente comiendo su tercer tazón, tomó sus palillos y seleccionó el cerdo para el cuarto tazón. Dejando más raciones para él.

Naruto notó sus acciones y se detuvo por un momento, bajo su mirada azul, Kaoru se sintió nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus mechones de cabello. Un hábito que obstinadamente seguía apareciendo mucho para su molestia.

"Yo ... te extrañé ... Kao-chan" El tono suave y su expresión seria hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco. Una mezcla de placer y nostalgia, su confesión fue suficiente para ella. Respiró hondo y respondió con honestidad.

"Yo también. Ha sido ... solitario. Tengo mucho que decirte ..." Su voz vaciló un poco, obligándose a mirarlo. A esos ojos azules ella extrañaba tanto. En los bigotes que lo hacían tan único, durante años anhelaba su compañía. Una vez negada y ahora, ella quería ahogarse en sus travesuras otra vez.

"Ahora somos un equipo. Pase lo que pase mañana, tendremos mucho tiempo". Él sonrió y la forma en que su espíritu se elevó fue perfecto, fue como una señal. Una promesa que le aseguró que su amistad todavía estaba allí.

"Gracias, Naruto" Kaoru escuchó su voz, Naruto alardeaba de confianza, mañana lograrían sobreponerse a cualquier cosa que Kakashi les lanzara. Cuando ambos terminaron, Naruto parecía no querer volver a casa, aun era temprano.

"¿Estás ocupado? Quiero decir, tengo que recoger algunas cosas para mañana y ... si no te importa"

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Vamos!" Naruto interrumpió aliviado.

Pasamos la tarde recorriendo diferentes puntos del mercado. Fueron a las flores de Yamanaka, comprando algunas semillas, a la tienda de armas donde Naruto preguntó acerca de casi cualquier cosa en que se posaran sus ojos y la pequeña y humilde biblioteca, donde podía encontrar un rollo y algunos suministros para mis experimentos. Él tuvo la amabilidad de llevar algunas de mis bolsas. La puesta de sol pintaba el cielo, para cuando terminaron.

"¿Te sientes mejor entonces?" Kaoru le preguntó mientras caminaba cerca de los puestos de comida.

"Oh, sí, mi estómago puede manejar cualquier cosa. No te preocupes".

"¿Quieres unos bollos?" Kaoru se detuvo ante el dulce aroma de los alrededores.

"¿Podemos ir a Ichikaru? Tengo hambre otra vez"

"Me preocupa. Sé que es realmente amas el ramen pero quiero que comas bien".

"Yo como bien ..." insistió Naruto, con un pequeño puchero allí. Kaoru frunció el ceño y golpeó suavemente su barriga.

"Simplemente no es suficiente ... ¿no tienes otros caprichos? En este momento quiero algo caliente, suave y redondo ... Casi puedo saborearlo ..." Kaoru fue interrumpida por la mano de Naruto en su boca, parpadeando de sorpresa. Semi paralizada por unos pocos segundos, porque el contacto repentino era inusual. Ella lo miró, pero Naruto evitó sus ojos, firmemente perdidos en el suelo. Después de lo que parecieron 5 minutos, Naruto apartó su mano y miró cautelosamente a sus alrededores. Luego se acercó lo suficiente pero no cerca de tocarla otra vez.

"No digas eso otra vez"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué dije?" Kaoru inclinó su cabeza, Naruto solo la miro y por un segundo ella creyó que su cara estaba un poco roja.

"So-solo, tú ... ugh. ¡Vamos a comprar algo!" Se dirigió rápidamente a la primera fila de bollos dulces. Kaoru tuvo que detenerlo después de eso porque estaba murmurando consigo mismo y dando largos pasos fuera de allí. Tirando de su chamarra suavemente para llamar su atención, Kaoru le recordó gentilmente que tenía sus bolsas. Ambos tuvieron que tomar caminos diferentes, Kaoru sonrió brevemente, antes de caminar nuevamente a su casa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Formando el equipo**

Cuando Kakashi llegó, el sol ya había salido y las quejas no se hicieron esperar, el escándalo asustó a las aves cercanas. Sus excusas no sirvieron con sus nuevos estudiantes, bueno, eso no era nada nuevo. Estableció las reglas claramente, quitarle las tres campanas de su chaleco antes de que el temporizador sonará. Fue gracioso ver el disgusto y su miedo, uno con preguntas estúpidas, otro que realmente no pensaba antes de lanzarse a la acción, el silencioso con un letrero en la espalda que decía "_Soy mucho mejor que cualquiera de ustedes_" y finalmente la chica, el caso especial. Fácilmente irritó al rubio, sin problemas para detener su primer golpe. Finalmente, un poco de agallas y aliento avivaron la competencia,así la persecución comenzó. Todos se escondieron o eso pensó, porque Naruto lo desafió abiertamente. "_Me recuerda a alguien..."_ Kakashi hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y tomó su libro. No necesitaba concentrarse para evadir sus intentos, era lo aburrido de tratar con niños, poca creatividad, serviría darles una lección. Kakashi ya estaba dispuesto a mandar a Naruto volando pero una ola de senbon lo hizo retroceder.

"Naruto no le des la espalda" Kaoru estaba a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con una espada en su mano.

"¡Kao-chan gracias!" Naruto sorprendido se acercó a su amiga.

_"Interesante."_ Kakashi pensó con diversión, evaluando brevemente a la chica. Él sabía algunas cosas sobre ella, pero le intrigaba lo que sería verdad y no solo rumores. "¿Sabes cómo usar eso? ¿O es solo un intento fugaz de parecer valiente?" Ella frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo tranquila, cambiando su postura.

"¿Quieres unirte a mí? Tengo una idea ..." Kaoru le preguntó a Naruto, por un segundo dudó pero luego sonrió.

Kakashi no recibió una respuesta cuando ambos corrieron hacia él. Naruto tomó algunos shuriken y los lanzó. lo obligó a ir en dirección a su amiga rozando apenas con su espada, pero él podía bloquear. Ni un solo golpe de ella lo tocó, sin embargo, él estaba esperando. Era tan fácil, esperaba un poco más ... Luego, ella se retiró brevemente e hizo rápidas señales con las manos, Kakashi notó el flujo familiar de energía, tenía que dejar su libro y dejar un clon para escapar del repentino rayo en su dirección.

Estaba mirando a salvo desde un árbol el rastro de destrucción que dejaba atrás. El brillo de la espada de Kaoru comenzó a desvanecerse, puso su peso en el la empuñadura y respiraba agitada. _Impresionante_, trató de atraparme en el camino de senbons que dejó atrás con su rayo.

"Kao-chan, eso fue increíble, lo hiciste" Naruto estaba corriendo hacia ella, sonriendo, pero notando su leve incomodidad, se detuvo.

"No, eso fue un clon. ¡Maldita sea!" Kaoru estaba apoyandose en la espada para no caer, Naruto corría preocupada a su lado. Su estómago gruñó, y el silencio aumentó su vergüenza.

"Es una pena, ambos tienen ataques débiles. No comerán nada si no logran derrotarme"

"¿Qué esperas si tenemos tanta hambre?" Naruto hizo su jutsu clon de Sombra y cargó contra él. Para cuando Kaoru recuperó un poco de su fuerza, vio a Naruto colgando boca abajo en un árbol. Kakashi estaba ocupado tratando de meterle algo de sentido común, ta esa cabeza suya. El engaño era algo importante para un ninja, realmente estaba tratando de darles algunas pistas. Tal vez uno podría reconocer lo que significa esta tarea. Ahora, después del fallido intento de Sasuke, los estaba cazando. Primero sacando a Sakura, con un genjutsu._ Otra decepción_. Él sabía que ella estudiaba esto en la academia, tal vez experiencia real era lo que ella necesitaba.

Por segunda vez en un día, Kakashi se sorprendió con Sasuke cuando su velocidad lo tomó desprevenido para lograr tocar una campana y usando un jutsu de bola de fuego. Realmente era diferente y talentoso, de una algo mórbida en comparación con sus compañeros de equipo. Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, las tres habilidades básicas del ninja. Kenjutsu es un poco más avanzado y no es común que alguien tan joven lo practique. Esa técnica en particular le dio la esperanza de que algo podría cambiar. Kakashi observó desde las sombras sus interacciones. Kaoru logró liberar a Sakura del genjutsu pero pronto se escapó persiguiendo a Sasuke. Aún así, siguió tratando de razonar con Sakura, cuando ambos lo encontraron atrapado, Sakura se desmayó. Ahora le molestaba la semejanza que Kaoru tenía de una persona en particular, de ese pasado que no siempre miraba atrás. Gotas de sudor en su frente, obviamente cansada, pero seguía demostrando energía suficiente para liberarlo.

Ella sugirió tratar de seguir juntos y encontrar a Naruto, planear como atacarlo juntos pero ninguno escuchó. "_Justo como ella ..."_ pensó Kakashi. Los dejó, solo para encontrar a Naruto tratando de robar la comida. "_A veces me pregunto, cómo logran ser tan ... interesantes."_ Atándolo en el poste de madera, su estado de ánimo empeoró. Kakashi esperó a que llegaran al punto de encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento. Los tres se juntaron; cansados y agotados. Francamente, solo estaba exasperado con ellos, así que empujó un poco sus mentes, en un último intento de salvar el talento que tenían. Si la comida no era un buen incentivo, el miedo siempre era una opción, por lo que declaró lo siguiente:

"No piensan como ninja, solo son un grupo de mocosos mimados", reprendió con poca paciencia. Un poco culpable por ver la inquietud en sus rostros jóvenes y realmente disfrutarlo. Sasuke fue imprudente al tratar de atacarlo, haciendo rabietas así podrían perjudicar a un equipo, era hora de una lección. "No todo es sobre ti"

"Oye, ¡no deberías usar a Sasuke como una silla!" Sakura gritó enojada

"No saben lo que significa ser un ninja. ¿Por qué creen que los colocamos en equipos?"

"Eso pregunte desde el principio"

"Usa la cabeza ..." Kakashi respondió enojado.

"Trabajo en equipo ..." Kaoru susurró mirándolo tristemente.

"Exactamente, si todos ustedes la hubieran escuchado, tal vez hubieran tenido éxito " Kakashi continuó. "Pero eso es suficiente" Escuchó mientras Sakura finalmente entendía la idea pero no dejaría las cosas así, debían reconocer sus errores.

"Sakura, tu obsesión con Sasuke no solo te puso en peligro, sino que dejaste atrás a tus propios compañeros"

"Naruto, intentaste hacerlo todo solo, pero al menos se que puedes hacer equipo si es necesario"

"Sasuke tu ego es el problema. Eres demasiado arrogante, alardeando de tus habilidades, a un nivel absurdo para NO considerar a los demás como posibles refuerzos"

"Kaoru, tu problema es ... que antepones a alguien antes que a ti misma. Conocer tus límites y trabajar en ellos no es suficiente si no tienes un poco de respeto por tu propia vida. Tal vez me equivoque, pero al menos tú intentaste hacer de ellos un equipo. "

Kakashi se detuvo, seguro de tener su atención "Las misiones se realizan en equipos; por supuesto, los talentos individuales son importantes, pero establecer su propio interés por encima del equipo es una señal segura a un desastre, podrían morir. Tiene que haber equilibrio, para que el equipo pueda crecer y tener éxito. "Kakashi caminó lentamente hacia la piedra que tanto visitaba, trazando con sus dedos suavemente la fría superficie.

"Esta roca tiene grabado los nombres de todos los ninjas honrados como héroes ... muertos en acción. Este es el monumento que conmemora su sacrificio, mis amigos más cercanos están aquí". Hizo una pausa, el silencio los envolvió y esperó que esto quedara en sus mentes.

"¿Comprenden ahora cómo puede cambiar una situación? La vida como un ninja está llena de decisiones imposibles, de batallas constantes y un equipo tiene que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo".

Un ojo examinando sus expresiones, vergüenza, tristeza, determinación, tristeza. Una mezcla de emoción que lo llevó a un último intento por ellos. Puso otra "posibilidad" para todos, con una condición, de no darle ningún alimento a Naruto. Con eso se fue y esperó cerca, durante unos minutos parecía que nada iba a cambiar. Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban comiendo. La pequeña miraba inmóvil su comida. Hasta que el estómago Naruto gruñó llamando la atención. Él sonrió brevemente cuando Sasuke y Kaoru ofrecieron su comida al mismo tiempo. Al escucharlos, esperó hasta que Sakura también le ofreció la suya. Kaoru tomó una porción enorme y con mucho gusto puso los palillos en su boca.

Kakashi por una vez estuvo encantado de verles la cara después de dar el ultimátum. Aunque tardaron unos segundos en responder, había esperanza para ellos, así que sonrió y anunció su éxito en un tono alegre. El primero en gritar de felicidad fue Naruto, seguido por una incrédula Sakura que aún le preguntaba si esto era real. Kaoru lo sorprendió al abrazarlo de la nada. Su voz amortiguada por su chaleco, Kakashi no se movió, no estaba seguro de si él estaba cómodo o solo por el shock de que lo tomara desprevenido era lo que impedía hacerla retroceder.

Pronto, ella le soltó, un enorme rubor en la cara y comenzó a disculparse. Sasuke sonrió brevemente y decidió que era hora de dejarlos. Ahora que tenía oficialmente un equipo, sabía que esto era solo el comienzo, y juró hacer lo que pudiera para no perder esta vez.

* * *

"Estoy en casa" dijo Kaoru en voz alta, tomando sus zapatos y encendiendo la luz.

Nadie respondió mientras arrastraba los pies agotada a su habitación y preparaba su baño. "_Una más…_" pensó ella melancólicamente. Una noche más soportando estar sola. Los momentos en que Hikaru estaba en una misión, eran más difíciles al intentar dormir tranquilamente. Mientras se quitaba la ropa, miró su rostro en el espejo. La suciedad cubría parte de su mejilla, un pequeño anillo en sus ojos y su cabello tenía algunos rastros de barro. "_Ahora realmente me veo como un cerdo"_ Kaoru frunció el ceño, sintiendo que le dolía mover su cuello.

Ella sabe que como genin era un requisito cumplir las misiones más "seguras". Podría haber estado bien si ella no tuviera otras cosas en su apretada agenda. Fortalecer su cuerpo era parte de su misión personal, "¿estoy exagerando_? no, quizás no."_ Repasanso mentalmente lo que había hecho durante la semana. Entre el entrenamiento, la cosecha, las entregas al distrito Nara, la lectura y las misiones, Kaoru contempló todas las dificultades. Ok, tal vez Kaoru tuvo la culpa. Al darse cuenta de que ella había tomado algunas de las tareas que Sakura tenía que hacer. Aunque, Sakura pedía esos favores, parecía que realmente necesitaba la ayuda. Levantar barriles de papas no era una broma sin chakra o tratar de calmar a un bebé que se negaba a dormir en su cuna. Eso todavía la molestaba un poco, cada vez que la pequeña la miraba, la bebé se reía y tiraba de su cabello._ ¡Mi cara no es tan graciosa! _O esa vez cuando tuvieron que ayudar a un hombre con la comida y Sakura arruinó el negocio accidentalmente. _Juro que el fuego nos hubiera atrapado si Kakashi no estuviera allí._

Mientras ella frotaba suavemente sus adoloridos brazos, un extraño pensamiento vino a Kaoru, con voz extraña. "_Un truco_." Susurraba esa voz, pero Kaoru se detuvo para considerar la extraña idea." _¿Fingir? ¿que?"_ Sakura ha sido agradable. "_Ella es mi compañera de equipo. Yo ... no puedo dudar de ella. Sólo hubo accidentes."_

Sin embargo, la inquietante duda persistió, irritando su mente. No queriendo pensar en ello, rápidamente terminó de bañarse, se cambió de ropa y fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. La noche era un poco cálida, por lo tanto, Kaoru eligió una camisa ligera y shorts cortos. "_Así será más cómodo meditar más tarde."_ Mirando brevemente la ventana, la luz de la luna de hoy dejó una sensación amarga en su pecho. _Realmente no me gusta._

En noches como esta cuando la dejaban sola, era difícil ignorar el silencio ... el aislamiento. Ella tomó un sorbo; el líquido caliente hizo su magia. Una de las razones por las que le encantaba el té podría ser la similitud que tenía con un abrazo. En su caja privada ella había arreglado un poco de té especial hecho en casa por esa razón. Porque cada conjunto tenía un aroma único, vinculado a una persona. Té verde con toques de hierba de limón y menta verde, para Shisui. El picante de jengibre, canela y un pequeño sabor de piña era para Hikaru. Lavanda y vainilla como un recordatorio de las sonrisas suaves de Akane. Esta vez Kaoru tenía la mezcla especial para Naruto, una combinación de bayas azules, fresas y grosellas negras.

Sonriendo ante el breve recuerdo de esta tarde, si ella se sintió como un cerdo... Naruto podría ser el barro. El color naranja de su pantalón quedo oculto notablemente, luego de una furtiva guerra contra algunas gallinas. El calor del té era una recompensa digna de un día agotador, aviva los recuerdos de un cálido abrazo. O lo que ella recordaba, después de recuperar finalmente su amistad, Kaoru estaba ... un poco renuente a pedir un abrazo. Una sensación inquietante, sin una respuesta clara de por qué. "_¿Por qué se mantenía a distancia cuando deseaba estar cerca de Naruto?_

"_No mientas_" la misma voz inquietante se agitó en su mente. Suave, apenas se escucha pero estaba ahí, sin duda. Un grito agudo en la distancia y un repentino estallido de chakra la hicieron detenerse en sus reflexiones. Kaoru frunció el ceño, sintiendo que se estaba calmando lentamente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reunir los elementos habituales para situaciones como esta.

Unos minutos más tarde, cubierta en su habitual capa para evitar la brisa fría de la noche, Kaoru estaba en la cocina de Sasuke lista con una taza de té caliente y un rollo en un plato. Ella suspiró y se dirigió hacia él, mirando a la luna en silencio desde su jardín lateral. Kaoru se mantuvo a distancia como siempre, sus labios sellados y estaba preparada para irse cuando él le pidió que se quedara en voz baja y cansada. "_Eso es nuevo_." Pensó sorprendida, porque era una petición repentina. En cierto sentido, rompió el acuerdo que él declaró firmemente hace mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, ella tomó asiento a una distancia segura para no molestarlo. El ligero viento de la noche el único sonido en esa gran casa, mirando a Sasuke detectando el ligero escalofrío en sus manos.

"¿Por qué insistes?" Él comenzó de repente, aturdiéndola de nuevo.

"Ya lo sabes…" respondió Kaoru, Sasuke suspiró.

"Nunca te lo pedí" Sin embargo, su resolución fue la misma.

"Pero lo necesitas, incluso si me desprecias por ello. Ahora somos un equipo ... ¿recuerdas?" El silencio entre ellos le dio tiempo para terminar el rollo y el té, ninguno de los dos se movió.

"¿Me contestarías algo?" Sasuke preguntó con genuina curiosidad, sus ojos chocaron en un intento de descifrar el mensaje escondido allí. Kaoru asintió y esperó, sin saber qué pasaría en ese momento.

"¿Lo odias?"

Su respiración se detuvo por un momento, un nudo en la garganta, ella sabía a quién se refería. Incapaz de apartar los ojos de su oscura mirada. Kaoru sintió la necesidad de llorar pero ella contuvo ese deseo. Era impropio, un signo de debilidad, algo de lo que había estado huyendo durante tanto tiempo desde ese día, cuando todo cambió.

"No ... no puedo. Lo siento pero, por favor, trata de entender... " Hizo una pausa y se aferró a su pecho, donde su corazón latía erráticamente. "Esto me dice que... tengo que escucharlo de él, sentirlo..."

Sasuke la miró con una seriedad tan dura, no estaba segura de si su respuesta lo ofendió. Kaoru se quedó mirando las manos, esperando, suspirando. Seguramente su confesión cortó el único rastro de confianza que tenía y seguramente la detestará por ello.

"¿Qué quieres decir con ... sentir? Sasuke preguntó con cautela, su voz firme pero lejos de ser fría. Kaoru contempló un momento lo que pensaba hacer.

"Si te muestro, será más fácil de entender", le pidió entonces por su mano, y él entrecerró los ojos por un momento. Mientras tanto, ella respiró largo y concentró lentamente el flujo de Reishi en su palma y esperó. Tomó un momento para que Sasuke pusiera su mano con cuidado y sintió que una energía extraña fluía. Entonces una imagen vino a su mente, no ... un rastro de imágenes de Itachi y Shisui. Una oleada de cálido placer lo llenó cuando el recuerdo de aquellos momentos pasó en un remolino. En algunos podía verse a sí mismo y sintió que algo en realidad lo estaba alcanzando.

Diferentes expresiones en sus caras, ver a su hermano así era demasiado doloroso, trató de irse, pero Kaoru no lo permitió. Las peleas, las sonrisas, fue como si todo estuviera dirigido a él en las imágenes; un recuerdo destacó. Al principio borroso, tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero escuchó claramente las confesiones

"No puedo hacer nada ..." La joven voz de Kaoru susurró en derrota, en realidad sintió cómo le dolía, cómo respiraba. Enganchado mirando a Shisui, su primo se alejaba a prisa. Un brazo lo rodeó y allí, con una cara solemne, Itachi le limpió las mejillas.

"Un día crecerás y lo que hagas dependerá de ti" comenzó a hablar su hermano en voz baja, sus ojos negros brillando. "Tu fuerza podría hundirse o crecer. Si dudas, recuerda nuestra promesa" Luego sonrió lentamente, mientras Kaoru decía "Confíar en mi corazón, proteger con valor ... entonces ... podría ... podría protegerte también?" Esa pregunta inocente, que hacía palpitar su corazón, buscando algún propósito, alguna esperanza era ... demasiado. La imagen comenzó a desvanecerse cuando Itachi rizó el cabello de Kaoru con ternura y respondió "Si eso deseas..."

Finalmente su mano estaba libre, su respiración comenzó a relajarse en un patrón normal. Los ojos oscuros miraron con asombro a Kaoru, ojos verdes afligidos, su labio inferior temblando, abrazándose a sí misma.

"¿Qué ... qué fue eso?" Ahora, con más espacio entre ellos, todavía sentía que algo lo tocaba de una manera ... inquietante, era impactante y confuso. Después de respirar profundamente para calmarse, ella comenzó.

"El enlace Reishi ... es una conexión especial que permite ver ... en los recuerdos de otro y sentir ese momento ..." Kaoru suspiró.

"¿de otro?" Sasuke preguntó tratando de reprimir su ligero pánico.

"Lo-lo siento ... vi algo ... no quería ver nada, pero literalmente me atrajo ..." incómoda por haber invadido los recuerdos de Sasuke, Kaoru tomó su larga capa y cálida, poniendola en los hombros temblorosos de su amigo. Ella no estaba mejor, sus ojos le ardían ,exigian liberar lágrimas, pero Kaoru se cubrió los ojos y respiró profundamente.

"¿Qué ... qué viste?" Su voz baja, insegura.

"Tus padres ... Itachi ... yo ... y ... más tarde en el hospital." Una pausa antes de continuar, terriblemente avergonzada. "Sasuke ... por favor, perdóname", la voz de Kaoru tensa, cambió de posición para abrazar sus piernas y esconder su rostro allí.

Entonces comprendió lo que ella había visto, no solo los cadáveres, la masacre, sino el momento en que decidió ocultarse de todo el mundo. Jurándose acabar con la vida de Itachi, vengarse del clan. Para castigar a ambos, por destruir la vida de Kaoru, debido a que su hermano mató a Akane. Sasuke no hizo nada para atenuar la sospecha que caía sobre ella y prácticamente agradecía la idea de que estuviera enjaulada aquí ... con él.

_¿No debería estar enojada?_ _¿Por qué no explota de furia?_ Sasuke pensaba que lo tenía merecido, incluso algunos golpes. No había ninguna razón para que él esperara nada más. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver sus ojos verdes, brillando pero sin lágrimas en su tez pálida.

"Te ... prometo que haré algo ... Me duele saber que ... te causé muchas molestias. Pero no lo haré de nuevo, te lo juro ..."

Antes de que él pudiera responder y negar su declaración, ella se puso de pie y prácticamente salió corriendo de allí. Dejando a Sasuke con mucho que pensar, la brisa llevaba su olor, lo hizo mirar la capa que ella le dejó. Inconscientemente, acercó su nariz a ese olor a las bayas, echando un último vistazo a la luna antes de ir a su habitación e intentar dormir. Su cuerpo cayó, no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa y cerró los ojos, cansado de todo lo que había pasado.


	14. Chapter 14

**El camino al país de las olas**

Hikaru cerró la puerta de su habitación y suspiró. Portando el atuendo ANBU, con los ojos cerrados, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara por un momento en la puerta. Al abrir los ojos a la ventana, la luz de la luna no fue el único saludo que recibió. Extendida a lo largo de su cama estaba Kaoru, con el pelo azul marino cubriendo casi toda su cara, roncando en paz. Rodeada de pergaminos y algunos libros en su cama, encima de las sábanas, completamente vestida con su habitual camisa. Dejando sus armas a un lado, comenzó a recoger el desastre que ella dejó atrás. La mitad de las cosas estaban ahora en la mesita, un pequeño libro llama su atención con pocos dibujos pequeños.

La escritura era suya, estaba tentado de leerla. Asegurándose de que Kaoru estaba profundamente dormida, se sentó donde la luz de la lunafuncionará como una lámpara y sonrió ante los pésimos dibujos haciendo caras graciosas en el contorno. "_Ella realmente se exige demasiado" _pensó Hikaru con cariño, por muy mal que fuera, era evidente el esfuerzo por retratar la apariencia de caras reales. Dos fueron fácilmente reconocidos como Naruto y Sasuke, los otros dos eran desconocidos. Decidió leer algunas páginas, ya que no estaba tan cansado y, obviamente, su pequeña dama estaba agotada.

_Hola, estoy de vuelta. Hoy sentí la necesidad de escribir, ha sido mucho mejor desde la graduación. Estoy feliz porque pude hablar un poco con Shikamaru, me duelen las mejillas por tanta risa, pero es inevitable. Fue sorprendente escuchar tantas... quejas a la vez. La buena noticia es que todavía le gustan las golosinas sorpresas y me dieron un nuevo ungüento._

_Espero que pueda llevarse bien con Ino-san, tal vez ella pueda lograr que sea menos perezoso. Algo que no pude lograr, pero creo que disfruta estar en su equipo. Deseo encontrarme con su sensei. Mi curiosidad aún persiste en algunas cosas que dijo de él, tal vez pueda responder un problema con respecto a mi nuevo proyecto._

Hizo una pausa para ver que ella se movía un poco, murmurando en su almohada. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que todo estaba bien, continuó.

_Hablando de eso, me pregunto si conoces a Kakashi-sensei, él es ... único. Muy diferente a ti de alguna manera. Todavía no hemos aprendido algo nuevo, pero tal vez él espera que agarremos confianza. Intenté hablar con él después de nuestras pequeñas misiones, pero él desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por un segundo pensé que me estaba evitando, pero eso suena estúpido. Es una pena porque parece buena persona y sus comentarios graciosos me recuerdan a ti. Y quería saber cómo puedo mejorar ... sus palabras después de la prueba me hicieron sentir más fuerte y si puedo cambiar._

_¡Oh, me olvidé de decirte que formo parte de un equipo con Sasuke y Naruto! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Creo que también hice una nueva amiga, mi otra compañera de equipo, Sakura, tiene un cabello rosa muy bonito y es ... muy apasionada. ¿Recuerdas el momento en que me hiciste correr por mi vida por una trampa de fuego? Sakura es así, si la hicieras enojar. Ella es muy diferente de Hinata y Shikamaru, a veces no sé si le caigo bien. Luego ella sonríe y me dice algo agradable o me hace preguntas extrañas. Aún así me agrada, es muy confiada y decidida. Ojalá to fuera así. Lo único que no me gusta demasiado es que ella golpee a Naruto, a él no parece importarle pero ... me hizo sentir rara. No estoy segura __de por qué._

_Ella lo hace tan fácil ... ser tan expresiva de una manera diferente a Naruto._

Hikaru dejó de leer para aplacar los nuevos hechos. "_Kakashi_." Conocía al hombre, no eran amigos, sin embargo, había escuchado y leído lo suficiente como para saber que Kaoru estaría a salvo con él. Respiró hondo y se masajeó las sienes, aliviado de saber _que DANZO_ estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Él la miró brevemente, contento, dejando a un lado la presión y los riesgos de su trato con ese hombre. Valió la pena, sólo para mantenerla feliz. Al estar tan cerca de ella, se dio cuenta de los cambios físicos que normalmente ignoraba. "_El tiempo pasó rápido_." Pestañas largas escondían grandes ojos verdes, su cara redonda se había vuelto delicada, su piel casi pálida en la noche realzaba los labios levemente abiertos. Una figura esbelta con suaves curvas, era difícil negar más que estaba creciendo ... para ser una mujer.

Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa ante el repentino pensamiento. Estúpidas h_ormonas. _Asustado de siquiera reconocer lo que estaba pensando. Hikaru tomó el libro y siguió leyendo.

_Eché un vistazo a las crecientes margaritas en el camino a casa, son hermosas y pequeñas. Me hizo recordar que debo verte pronto. Me pregunto qué dejarte esta vez para ti. Hikaru no ha llegado aún de su misión, espero que esté bien. Cinco días a veces parecían semanas, y es un poco solitario. Desearía que él pudiera hablarme como antes, pero entiendo que está ocupado y que ya hace demasiado por mí. Gracias a ti, al menos puedo aliviar algo de su dolor cuando regrese a casa. ¿Suena tonto? ¿Soy demasiado tímido? A veces me siento estúpido e imagino una versión mini de mí mismo para sacudirme con exasperación._

_Bueno, dejémoslo por ahora, tengo buenas noticias, Sasuke me habló el otro día. Ya sabes lo difícil es acercarse a él. Creo que nuestra pequeña charla nocturna ayudó un poco porque su humor mejoró. Estoy feliz, tal vez Sasuke y Naruto pueden llevarse bien como antes. ¿Crees que es posible? ¿Podemos ser amigos otra vez? La verdad es que todavía me siento culpable, pero no me rendiré. Trabajaré duro y le pagaré, tú entiendes._

_Ojalá me pudieras contestar o ver la foto de nosotros. Mejor manténlo seguro por mí hasta que consiga un marco. ¿Me perdonarías? Me siento bastante ... nostálgica. Mi corazón está tamborileando otra vez, solo pensando en ti ... el pasado. Contigo estaba segura de que podía hacer todo, sabía lo que quería todo el tiempo y me alegré con tu sonrisa. Tenías razón, siempre lo fuiste. Cuando me vinculé con Sasuke, temí que él me viera ... así. Que se diera cuenta de que me sentía sola durante años después de que te hubieras ido._

_Ahora sentí que mi dolor era pequeño comparado con el suyo. Tú sabrías qué hacer, pero no estás aquí. Guíame si puedes ... Todavía te necesito._

_Siento ser tan voluble. ¡Casi olvido que tenía noticias emocionantes! Vamos a nuestra primera misión de rango C. Fue sorprendente. Después de recuperar al gato perdido, Naruto logró que entráramos. No de la mejor manera, sabes cómo Naruto puede ser tan ... persistente a veces. Nuestro cliente es grosero ... Bueno él estaba borracho y malo pero no me importa. Estoy muy feliz, nos vamos mañana. Espérame._

_Es tarde pero no quiero dormir, tuve sentimientos extraños algunas noches y nunca sé cuándo sucederá. Ayer me levanto sintiéndome como si estuviera cayendo y con náuseas. A veces siento que la habitación está demasiado fría y voy a la cama de Hikaru. Seguiré revisando algunos pergaminos por ahora, pero ... ¿podrías guardar mis sueños esta noche? ¿Estarías allí?_

_Hasta luego Shisui-kun_

Hikaru suspiró, acariciando su cabello en un intento por calmar su angustia. Ojos dorados en la somnolienta forma de la joven en su cama. La luz de la luna realzando el cabello azul marino en un brillo etéreo, él apretando su puño. Se sintió como si lo hubieran empapado en agua fría y golpeado por un rayo hasta el fondo de su corazón. Su estómago se revolvió de dolor, estaba paralizado y casi lamentaba leer su diario.

_"¿Por qué no.._." Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia ella. _¿Por qué no confías en mí? _Hikaru ya no quería leer más. Cada vez que tenía que dejarla sola, cada vez que lo ponían al límite, era un desastre estar bajo el mando de Danzo solo para asegurarse de que podían vivir un día más. Él había hecho muchas cosas despreciables por ellos. Aún así ella no podía abrirse, él estaba enojado con ella y él mismo.

Hikaru limpió lo que quedaba del desastre para distraerse. "_Hipócrita" se_ burló la molesta voz en su mente. Él sabía que era ella otra vez, pero no respondió mientras se cambiaba la ropa para dormir.

_"Es cierto, mi rey"_ , se burló la voz, usando el apodo que odiaba.

"¡ _¿Qué quieres ahora ?!" _Hikaru gritó en su mente, esperando molestar a su compañera.

_"¿Me extrañas tanto? Oh, rey, me siento halagada"_ La voz femenina respondió encantada de hacerlo sufrir.

_"Ya quisieras… déjame en paz mujer!" _Hikaru terminó de cambiarse y estaba listo para dormir. Dándose la vuelta para recordar que Kaoru estaba allí. Se detuvo y miró fijamente.

" _Mi rey, ella está esperando ..._ " La voz de ella de nuevo lo molestó, él tiró de su cabello plateado salvajemente. Él no necesitaba ese tipo de _ideas_ ahora.

" _¿No tienes tareas que hacer_ ?" Preguntó Hikaru mentalmente.

" _¿Por __qué crees que estoy aquí? ¡Ahora salta!_ "

" _¿Te parezco una pantera?" _Estaba realmente exasperado con la última burla.

" _¡Eres tan lindo, mi rey! Todavía tan tonto e inocente",_ gritó la voz y lo hizo anhelar algo para cortarse las orejas.

Cansado, ignoró el espíritu en su mente y se arrodilló para tomar a Kaoru en sus brazos cuando su voz interrumpió sus acciones.

" _Si la dejas dormir, te diré por qué vine_ ", dijo el espíritu femenino en tono serio. Hikaru estaba demasiado cansado ahora para sus juegos, así que concedió, tomando una manta para cubrirlos. Teniendo cuidado de no tocarla en su lado.

" _Estoy aquí, habla mujer_ " se burló.

" _Tan impaciente como siempre, mi rey. Por eso aún no tienes una mujer_ ".

" _SHIORI_ !" Hikaru apenas tenía una última gota de paciencia.

" _Ok, tú ganas. Tengo un mensaje. Él acaba de informar que 2 de los objetivos puede que esten vivos. Se dará una confirmación del estado el próximo mes tal vez, pero eliminó los cadáveres de los tres restantes antes de que esa serpiente pudiera localizarlos. ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes?"_ Ella informó, la actitud juguetona se había ido. Hikaru cerró los ojos, estaba molesto. Su último fragmento de esperanza de encontrar sobrevivientes resultó ser decepcionante.

_"Informe sobra nuestro progreso. La última misión y dile que estamos bien. Él necesita ser más cuidadoso, los efectos secundarios están apareciendo en la noche. Aún no ha pasado nada. Enviaré un mensaje si algo cambia. Nuestra chica se marcha mañana. pero ella está bien protegida. Shiori, por si acaso, manténlo informado_".

" _Sí, mi rey_ " Esta vez su tono fue respetuoso y finalmente su voz se desvaneció. Dejándolo libre para finalmente relajarse y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Kaoru estaba caminando junto a Kakashi-sensei escuchando su explicación de las aldeas ocultas y le intrigó cómo funcionaban las cinco naciones._ "Los kages suenan poderosos"_, se preguntó si su Hokage era así. Kakashi sensei nos aseguró que en el rango C las misiones tenían menos probabilidades confrontaciones. Sakura estaba feliz por eso, Kaoru, por otra parte, esperaba ver más en el viaje. Emocionada por ver la tierra de las Olas, tal vez no era el océano, pero aún así, esta libertad era algo que quería disfrutar.

Kaoru paseó en un cómodo silencio admirando la vista, demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta de que pisó un charco. Por reflejo, tomó cierta distancia para mirar sus pies, pero estaba bien. No estaba empapada. Ella entrecerró los ojos pero antes de que pudiera moverse 2 cadenas rodearon a Kakashi. Todos se sorprendieron, Kaoru reunió el área circundante con su chakra para evaluar cuántos enemigos eran. Se separaron y vinieron por Naruto. Su corazón latía con miedo, corrió sin pensarlo, pero Sasuke la venció en velocidad. Ella tomó su espada y adoptó la postura habitual después de que uno de ellos vino por Sakura y Tazuna. Utilizando la técnica de Shisui, Kaoru se paró frente a Sakura y bloqueó los guantes de metal. Ella lo hizo retirarse y apenas consiguió herirlo en el pecho.

Entonces apareció Kakashi y aprovechó la sorpresa para dar el golpe que los dejó inconscientes. Kaoru sonrió, aliviada de ver a su sensei, guardando su espada.

"¿Estás bien, Haruno-san?"

"Sí, sí ... gracias. Kaoru, es Sakura ... solo ... Sakura" se las arregló para responder.

Kaoru no pudo contener su sorpresa, parpadeando un momento pero sonrió. Con su consentimiento, Kaoru se emocionó y la abrazó. Olvidando su timidez por esta vez. Kakashi se acercó y felicitó nuestros esfuerzos, pero deliberadamente dejó atrás a Naruto. Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse de él, suspiré, esto era muy típico de ellos.

Cuando dijo que Naruto estaba envenenado, entré en pánico y rebuscque en mis cosas para encontrar el ungüento que Shikamaru le había dado.

"Naruto, ¿te duele?" Kaoru preguntó viendo su rostro en conflicto.

"No, no mucho", respondió con voz tensa.

Kaoru tomó su mano y puso algo de engüento allí. Kakashi le estaba preguntando algo a Tazuna y que explicara sus acciones, pero ella estaba realmente preocupada por su amigo. No ayudó que Sakura sugiriera dar la vuelta y abandonar la misión. Kaoru hizo una pausa, no quería que terminara así. De la nada Naruto se abrió la herida, ella estaba a punto de gritarle por ser tan imprudente cuando él gritó con determinación.

"Trabajé muy duro para llegar aquí. Entrené solo durante horas para lograr mi sueño, para ser fuerte. No permitiré que nadie más me rescate. No perderé ante Sasuke. Lo juro con esta cicatriz. Constructor de puentes ,cumpliré esta misión. Te respetaré y protegeré con este kunai. Un verdadero ninja nunca se rinde. No me rendiré. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Ahora vámonos ".

Kaoru se sintió conmovida, su pecho se calentó ante su sincero juramento, sus ojos azules brillaban con confianza y estaba cautivada por su valentía. Hasta que Kakashi se acercó e hizo su sarcástica observación de lo estúpido que era desangrarse hasta morir. Se ofreció a remendarle la mano, ella lo dejó y sonrió aliviada al ver que lo logramos. Nuestra primera pelea fue un éxito, pero ahora Kaoru se preguntó qué pasará después de esto.

* * *

El grupo de jóvenes ninja flotaba en un bote rodeado de niebla y silencio.

"Esta niebla es tan espesa. No puedo ver nada" se quejó Sakura.

Nuestro guía nos aseguró que estábamos cerca y pronto veríamos las varas del puente en construcción. Naruto estaba tan emocionado que olvidó que debemos estar callados. Tuve que poner una mano en su boca y fruncir el ceño para hacerle escuchar.

Kakashi le pidió a Tazuna que nos explicara la situación o, de lo contrario, podríamos abandonarlo. El anciano suspiró y dejó en claro quién era la cara detrás de los ataques. Cuanto más decía, la agitación en mi estómago me hizo enojar. Este Gato era horrible, usando gente así. ¿Podríamos realmente hacer algo al respecto? No, los hombres como él usan a otros para manchar sus manos. Kakashi preguntó loqué anhelamos saber. Tuve que admitir que los genin como nosotros tienen un límite. Y este Gato tenía el dinero para hacer lo que quería.

Tazuna nos aseguró que no quería engañarnos. Si la tierra era tan pobre como él dijo, entendí su decisión. Sin embargo, no tuvo que usar la tarjeta del sobrino con nosotros. Kakashi aceptó tomar la misión, sonreí, tal vez era una excusa, pero parecía importarle. Finalmente, la niebla desapareció cuando pasamos por el enorme túnel y una hermosa tierra reemplazó a la oscuridad. Me fascinó la vista, era como una ciudad flotante en medio de un enorme océano. En mi mente, por supuesto. Incluso aquí el sol hacía brillar el agua azul.

Continuamos acompañando a nuestro cliente, noté que Kakashi tenía una cara extraña.

"¿Tienes hambre Kakashi-sensei?"

"¿Hum? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Solo adivinando. Con tu máscara no lo sé con seguridad".

De repente, Naruto lanzó su kunai, me tensé e instintivamente hice una escanee con mi chakra. Esperé pero no sentí nada. Nuevamente, Naruto lanzó otro kunai, esta vez nos acercamos para encontrarnos con un pequeño conejo blanco asustado. Sakura golpeó a Naruto y comenzó a gritarle.

"Oh, lo siento, conejito" Naruto abrazó la pequeña bola blanca en su cara.

"Pobre conejito" traté de tocarlo, pero el conejito tembló más intentando escapar. Retiré mi mano y se relajó. "_No otra vez." _Kaoru pensó en su triste destino, por algina razón los animales siempre la trataban así.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando Kakashi gritó y nos lanzamos al suelo. Una enorme espada fue empalada en un árbol y un ninja apareció de pronto. Cubierto con vendas donde debería estar su boca, su tez realzada por los vendajes que usaba, nada lo protegía. Naruto se acercó con una gran sonrisa, pero fue detenido por Kakashi.

"Él está en otro nivel. No tienes oportunidad". Naruto se quejó, Kakashi fue grosero, por primera vez si pensé que era muy seria la situación.

"Me entregarán a ese viejo, si no quieren morir" El ninja hizo clara su amenaza.

"Formación de Mangi, mantenganse fuera de esta pelea. Demuéstrenme que pueden trabajar en equipo" Kakashi descubrió su ojo izquierdo. Kaoru estaba asombrada, el patrón rojo," _¿un Uchiha? No, que estaba pasando?"_

"Puedo ver el Sharingan, qué honor" respondió el ninja con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué es Sharingan?" Preguntó a Naruto, Sasuke le respondió, sin apartar la vista de Kakashi y el ninja de arriba.

"Es un poder extraño en los ojos. Un doujutsu que permite a un ninja comprender cualquier ninjutsu, taijutsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero es mucho más"

"Tienes razón, no es todo. Puede permitir que uno copie una técnica a la perfección" El ninja se detuvo, la luz del sol comenzó a oscurecerse en la pequeña niebla. Kaoru tomó su espada y permaneció inmóvil, sin saber qué pensaba este ninja.

"Jounin ... la unidad de asesinos de la Aldea Oculta en la Niebla da orden directa de matar a la vista. Estás en el libro de Bingo. Kakashi, el ninja Copia", Zabuza nos comentó. Kaoru sintiendo la niebla que comenzó a rodearnos, se acercó a Tazuna y Sakura.

"Basta de hablar. Tengo que matar al viejo" Mis compañeros de equipo tomaron sus posiciones, vigilando a Tazuna. El ninja apareció en el agua y un momento después desapareció.

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Zabuza Momoshi, el líder de la unidad de asesinatos, el maestro de la técnica de matanza silenciosa. Es tan rápido que puede matarte antes de que sepas que sucedió. El Sharingan no puede neutralizarlo por completo, así que mantenganse alerta" advirtió Kakashi, tomé un largo respiro e hice un intento de localizar a Zabuza. Frío, era casi un remolino metálico que conducía a varias direcciones a la vez. Fue inútil, todavía no tengo un buen control, mi último recurso fue esperar. Estaba nerviosa, él tenía una espada enorme. Tenía que ser hábil, no puedo contrarrestar años de experiencia con fuerza bruta.

"La niebla es espesa otra vez" dijo Naruto, con voz cautelosa.

"¡Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura dijo preocupada, me quedé callada. Al oír su voz, su amenaza. Era una distracción, estaba jugando con nuestras mentes para rendirnos al miedo. El chakra Kakashi disperso la intensa niebla. Pudimos verlo de nuevo, estaba nerviosa. Sasuke comenzó a temblar, Kaoru también trató de respirar cuando Kakashi habló.

"Sasuke, cálmate. Te protegeré. Todos ustedes. No dejaré que mueran mis camaradas".

"Yo no diría eso ... Es demasiado tarde" Su voz estaba cerca, se estaba acercando muy rápido. Me di la vuelta para agarrar a Tazuna y empujarlo a un lado. Caímos al suelo, sudor frío cayendo en mi cara.

"¡Chicos, aquí!" Kaoru gritó, se levantó para mirar a su sensei. Un kunai a punto de golpear su cuello. Mi equipo estaba animando, Zabuza se rió. Preocupada, volvió a intentar sentir la presencia del enemigo, esta vez con Reishi. Él estaba hablando, me alegré de que me diera tiempo de notar que Kakashi había atrapado a un clon. El verdadero ...

"Detrás de ti!", grité en pánico. Por suerte me escuchó y evitó el zarpazo de la cuchilla, pero Zabuza logró patearlo. "_Yo ... no puedo quedarme aquí. No puedo solo mirar... pero."_

Kaoru observó impotente cómo el ninja de la niebla atrapaba a su sensei en una prisión de agua. Ella no podía usar su rayo por miedo a lastimarlo. Se estaba quedando sin opciones, aún así obligó a su mente a pensar en sus técnicas. El clon pateó a Naruto, Kakashi nos gritó que corriéramos, pero eso era inútil. Miré a mis amigos. Sakura y Naruto estaban demasiado asustados para notar que necesitaba su ayuda.

Agarré mi espada cuando Sasuke ataco pero él terminó en el suelo. Zabuza estaba jugando, todavía no estaba dispuesto a matarnos. Acercándose a Naruto lentamente.

"¡Naruto!" Rodó todo el camino hacia nosotros. Con la banda en su mano. Se paralizaron mis piernas, me sentí dominada por su sed asesina, pero ... pero las palabras de Naruto me animaron.

"Tengo un plan, hagamos esto!" Naruto gritó, confiado en que funcionaría. Me paré con ellos, finalmente mi cuerpo era mío. Si estaban conmigo, sabía que podía hacerlo.

"¿Qué están haciendo? Les dije que corrieran. La batalla terminó el momento en que fui capturado. No tienen que demostrar ser valientes para probar algo. Todavía tienen una misión que cumplir" gritó Kakashi con angustia.

"No interferiré. Olvídanse de mí. Luchan y salvan a su sensei" respondió Tazuna.

"No me hagas reír. Jugando a ser ninja, cuando tenía tu edad ya había matado a miles de ninja", Zabuza nos contó sus horripilantes logros y atacó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a Sasuke. Le hizo escupir sangre. Mirando su cara de dolor, no dudé en liberar mi espada y corrí hacia él.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba cómo se las arreglaba para lastimar a mis amigos. Di un giro para cortarle la pierna, él evadió. Persegí a su clon, decidida a derrotarlo. Todo lo que pude escuchar fue el choque de nuestras armas, él sonrió, se burlaba sin duda. Esta fue la primera vez que estuve tan cerca de un enemigo, mi sangre estaba bombeando.

"Entonces crees que puedes tocarme, tu habilidad es apenas decente. Un genin como tú no tiene oportunidad"

"¡Como si me importara lo que pienses!" Kaoru grité enojada, apenas evadiendo su espada en el último golpe. "Nadie lastima a mis amigos así" Ella cambió su táctica, con una mano libre hizo las señas lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, Zabuza logró retroceder a tiempo para evadir el rayo que se aproximaba, Kaoru agarró la empuñadura con fuerza.

"Aunque eres más estúpida de lo que pensé ¡Muere, enana!" Zabuza puso más fuerza en este ataque, apareciendo frente a ella. Kaoru apenas logró bloquear pero sonrió. Era demasiado tarde para detenerlo cuando ella sintió su poderosa patada en su espinilla. La golpeó, el dolor era como el fuego, no estuviera preparada para aterrizar en las manos de alguien. Ella escupió sangre, tratando de hablar, los clones de Naruto corrieron hacia Zabuza.

Ahora observaba cerca de Sakura mientras sus dos amigos seguían el plan silencioso. Limpiando lo mejor que pudo la sangre y agradeciendo su suerte, porque logró ponerlo en ese camino.

"¡¿Qué estabas pensando yendo sola ?! ¡Ni Sasuke pudo atraparlo!" Sakura reprendió, miré cómo Zabuza los derrotó y envió a Naruto a volar. Buscando algo en su mochila.

"Ese no era el punto, Sakura" fue todo lo que dije mirando con orgullo a los dos trabajando juntos. Me alegré de que la apertura que di fuera de utilidad. Cuando los shuriken de Sombra volaron hacia el objetivo real, y Naruto hizo su aparición, estaba tan feliz. Afortunadamente, Kakashi protegió a Naruto de un Zabuza enojado. Mientras Naruto explicaba toda la farsa que arreglamos de último minuto. Pero la batalla no había terminado con Zabuza de pie, ambos nos sorprendieron con dos enormes jutsu de dragones de agua ... que se acercaban rápidamente.

"Barrera Reishin!" Me las arreglé para evocar la cantidad suficiente para soportar la enorme ola de agua. Me tensé sintiendo que la fuerza golpeaba con fuerza pero no rompí mi concentración.

"¿Que es esto?" Sakura preguntó asombrada.

"¡Una barrera, puedo… puedo sostenerla pero Naruto todavía está ahí afuera!" Respondí preocupada, apenas sintiendo su chakra. Solo pude ver como Kakashi ahora hizo un enorme Vórtice de Agua y cerré mis ojos sintiendo otra ola golpeando. El peso era demasiado, me hizo caer de rodillas, aún así mis manos no aflojaron en la barrera.

"¡Naruto!" Grité insegura de dónde estaba él, si estaba bien.

Sasuke puso una mano en mi hombro y dijo: "No te preocupes, está bien. Es demasiado terco para rendirse"

Me sorprendió, mi respiración se estaba volviendo un poco inestable, pero logré sonreírle.

"Mira, el agua se está retirando" dijo Sakura suavemente, noté que tenía razón pero dejé caer la barrera hasta que se asentó lo suficiente. Para entonces, otro ninja estaba en un árbol, Zabuza en el suelo y Kakashi a su lado, comprobando con dos dedos su pulso. Naruto solo se acercó desde el agua, rápidamente llegó una vez que el ninja desconocido se identificó como un ninja rastreador de la Niebla. Un joven, usando un kimono que cubría todo su físico, una máscara en su lugar, cabello negro enmarcado en su rostro. Naruto estaba más que enojado porque se hizo cargo de Zabuza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con un solo movimiento.

Entendí, él estaba ... angustiado con la idea de ser inferior. Pero duele, mirarlo golpear el suelo imprudentemente. Me acerqué a ellos, Kakashi lo tomó del brazo, pero me arrodillé a su lado y puse mi mano suavemente en su espalda. Me miró, solo sonreí para él. Esperando que fuera suficiente para animarlo un poco.

"Lamento haberle dado tantos problemas, pero puedes relajarte una vez que lleguemos a mi casa en el pueblo" dijo Tazuna para romper el aura tensa. Estábamos listos para irnos cuando Kakashi se derrumbó en el suelo. Lo rodeamos, me acerque a oir si estaba respirando.

"Solo se desmayo, pero no creo que despierte pronto..."

"Lo entiendo. Lo llevaré. Siganme", ordenó Tazuna, tomando a Kakashi como una muñeca de trapo en su hombro, esperabamos llegar pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Neblina**

Kaoru estaba al lado de Kakashi quien miraba a sus jóvenes estudiantes que intentaban escalar. Sakura estaba encantada de mostrar sus habilidades. Kakashi aprovechó para motivarlos en la práctica.

"Kaoru-chan, ¿qué estás esperando?" Naruto alentó con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de unirme cuando Kakashi me detuvo.

"Tengo algo más en mente para ti. Tenemos que hablar", dijo en serio. Me dio la vuelta, escuché a Naruto quejarse en voz alta, incluso Sakura.

"¿Kaoru puede saltarse esto? Eso no es justo sensei" dijo enojada.

"Si sensei, dijiste que tenemos que ser fuertes juntos!" Gritó Naruto

"Ella no lo hará porque ya lo ha dominado. ¿O me equivoco?" Kakashi suministró, mirándome. Tiré otra vez de mi cabello y asentí, tratando de ahuyentar mentalmente la vergüenza.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo lo supo sensei?" Naruto se detuvo en su entrenamiento para bombardearme de preguntas. Afortunadamente, Kakashi lo mantuvo a raya con una mano.

"No hables tanto. Después puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, vuelve allí. Creo que Sasuke ha marcado 2 más" Con eso la atención de Naruto volvió a redirigirse al Uchiha que estaba frunciendo el ceño furiosamente al árbol.

Kakashi y yo nos dirigimos no muy lejos de ellos, lo suficiente como para que no pudieran escuchar. Su única ojo atento en mi cara, hasta que él preguntó.

"¿Puedes caminar en el agua?"

Me sorprendió, no esperaba eso. "S-sí, puedo manejar correr durante media hora, pero solo si es fijo. No si se mueve mucho el agua."

"Tu último sensei fue Shisui, no es así?" Kakashi me dijo en serio. Me sorprendí, traté de no cambiar mi expresión. "_¿Cómo lo supo_?"

"Tengo curiosidad por lo que te ha enseñado. La verdad es que me sorprendió que pudieras sentir a Zabuza ahí fuera, no estaba en tu archivo. ¿Te importaría explicarlo?"

Kaoru se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, evaluando a su sensei. Kakashi esperó con paciencia hasta que ella lo miró directamente.

"No soy tan rápida todavía. Hay muchas cosas que me enseñó que todavía no domino, pero ... lo intento. Al principio no podía sentirlo solo con chakra, así que tuve que usar Reishi".

"Como era de esperar, tengo que preguntar. ¿Qué es exactamente el Reishi del que hablas?" Kakashi preguntó

"Es un flujo de energía, como chakra pero compuesto por seishin, puro poder espiritual. Hikaru dijo que era parte de nuestro legado. Antes de que llegara aquí, el clan lo usaba para conectarse con otros, somos más sensibles a los sentimientos externos, es complicado de explicar todo. Pero hace un año me dio algunos ejercicios y así fue como pude hacer mi barrera. Dijo que si sigo entrenando puedo invocar mi propia arma. ¿Puedo sentir su ... alma? Creo que eso es todo. Pero mi rango aún no es extenso todavía".

"¿Invocar?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Eso fue lo que dijo. Hikaru es el que sabe más de esto" Kaoru se encogió de hombros sin estar segura de qué más decir.

Se hizo una larga pausa hasta que Kakashi respondió lentamente. "Creo que tu seishin está interfiriendo con tu resistencia. Los ataques como los que conseguiste mostrar no tardan tanto si tienes este nivel de control de chakra. El promedio es suficiente para soportar una pelea".

"¡Entonces sé qué hacer! ¿Puedes darme tu mano?" Kakashi ahora la veía como si ella hubiera hecho algo estúpido, avergonzada por su mirada, explicó.

"No ... no haré daño. Es solo que lo olvidé. Déjame ayudarte un poco sensei" Dudó, pero cuando su enorme palma tocó su mano, ella cerró los ojos y dejó que el flujo viajara hacia él. Tocando por primera vez su ... alma era emocionante. La sensación me hacía cosquillas en el interior en pequeñas olas frías, le di lo máximo que pude sin interferir en su mente por accidente.

Contento con el progreso lo libero, Kakashi estaba tan sorprendido, flexionando sus dedos. Curiosamente tranquilo, estaba a punto de disculparme cuando habló.

"Eso fue ... algo extraño. Mi chakra ..."

"En realidad no es nada, espero que te sientas un poco mejor. Tu Reishi se sintió bien." Kaoru se encogió de hombros y evitó mirarlo. Mejor no dar demasiado, por si acaso. No estaba preparada para otra ronda de preguntas.

"Eso fue útil. Bueno, tengo un ejercicio para ti" Kakashi, después de explicar que debía hacer. Trabajar en su habilidad sensorial, estableció una serie de tareas y luego la obligó a mantener el equilibrio en el agua en movimiento, haciendo más difícil concentrarse con él lanzando en cada oportunidad proyectiles. Era tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo, y los sonidos del bosque anunciaron que el ocaso se aproximaba. Kaoru miró al pacífico follaje verde agotada, las respiraciones largas escaparon de sus labios temblorosos, su falda casi seca a su lado y su capa olvidada en una roca donde Kakashi continuó leyendo en silencio.

"Esto es suficiente, cuando gustes puedes venir a cenar" Su sensei caminaba tranquilamente, a ella no le importó. Cerrando sus ojos por un momento solo sintiendo la brisa fría acariciando su cuerpo. Fue agradable, por dentro estaba emocionada, fue uno de sus placeres descubrir algo nuevo y se sintió aliviada al saber que Kakashi se preocupaba por ellos. "_Me pregunto, si esto es lo que Shikamaru siente con su equipo." _El tipo de ... apoyo que deja algo dentro de ti.

* * *

Al día siguiente tuvimos que seguir trabajando, excepto Sakura, a quien Kakashi nombró como guardia de Tazuna. Fue muy difícil rastrearla por el pueblo, había sido una petición para que su sensei los siguiera. Su cabeza le dolía por el intenso esfuerzo, ya que tenía problemas para cambiar de chakra a reishi. Ya que ella realmente no la estaba mirando, solo estaba siguiendo su aura. Afortunadamente, Kakashi no la llevó lejos de sus compañeros de equipo. Después de haber logrado rastrearla unas 2 horas seguidas, se detuvo y limpió el sudor frío que ya se estaba formando en su cara.

Kaoru se tomó un descanso y vio a sus compañeros caer y correr en un patrón constante. Desde las miradas furtivas de Sasuke a los gritos de Naruto, ella sonrió cuando un recuerdo vino a ella. De sus primeros pasos torpes, a su primer intento de huir con miedo de romperse el cuello al caer, Hikaru le había dicho una vez que podía pasar. Hasta el punto en que fue Itachi quien la encontró y forzó su miedo a desaparecer. Ahora que lo pensaba, era cruel tratar así a una niña pequeña. Pero en ese momento, ella creía en todo lo que le decían.

Se sintió obligada a trabajar tan duro como ellos. Esos dos luchando por superarse, era extraño mirar a Naruto y Sasuke y no sentírse atraídos por su energía. Motivada por los chicos, Kaoru decidió que era suficiente descanso, se le ocurrió una idea. Ella preparó su chakra para hacer un clon, ordenó dispararle con todo lo que podía y tomó su espada. Esta vez, sin usar su barrera, trató de contrarrestar cada kunai, senbon e incluso explosivos.

Con cada nueva herida sintió la emoción de la emoción y el miedo que era familiar. Para cuando su mano izquierda estaba paralizada, Kaoru recurrió a usar una mano. Cuando se dio cuenta del kunai entrante y la etiqueta explosiva, apenas escapó con la técnica de parpadeo del cuerpo. Pero tres senbons lograron golpear sus piernas y ella terminó en el suelo jadeando.

Su clon desapareció en una nube de humo, pero Kaoru estaba feliz. Se sentía optimista, herida y agotada pero feliz. Kaoru sintió la necesidad de compartir su alegría con su equipo, pero no quería distraerlos. Ella cerró los ojos.

Alguien estaba moviendo su brazo, somnolienta al principio hasta que la imagen se aclaró. Los ojos azules de su amigo miraban con preocupación.

"¡Kao-chan! ¿Puedes moverte?"

"¿Na-Naruto?" Ella preguntó suavemente. Sintiendo su brazo rodearla para hacerla caminar. "¡Espera! Mis cosas ..."

"Sasuke ya se adelanto, no te preocupes". Naruto le sonrió. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de su cara no podía dejar de pensar.

"Te ves horrible, no te fuerces" Kaoru intentó desenredarse de Naruto, pero él le pasó un brazo por el hombro y continuó caminando hacia la casa de Inari.

"Esto no es nada ... ¡Me estoy volviendo más fuerte, créelo! Vamos, me muero de hambre" Mi propio estómago hizo una ruidosa confirmación. Llegamos riendo, solo siendo tontos el uno con el otro.

La cena estuvo llena de sorpresas, la rivalidad entre Naruto y Sasuke se extendió incluso con la comida. Sakura involuntariamente hizo que la atmósfera cambiara. Terminamos escuchando la historia de un héroe, del sufrimiento de Inari y los eventos en los que Gato una vez más logró dejarles una cicatriz. Kaoru se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación pensando en ello antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Algo que Sakura no esperaba al día siguiente fue que Naruto tuviera éxito en su entrenamiento. Estaba lista para dormir cuando Kaoru vino con una taza de té para ella. Siendo completamente honesta, incluso si ella fuera su compañera de equipo, ella era su rival indiscutible. Desde que se dio cuenta de la estrecha relación que Kaoru tenía con Sasuke y descubrió que ambos vivían en el distrito Uchiha, sus peores pesadillas se volvieron realidad. En su mente, ella imaginó a los dos viviendo en lugares cerrados, y eso fue suficiente para hacer que su voz interior gritara con rabia. Ella optó por un plan, Sakura tenía que saber la verdad.

Después de los primeros intentos de ser invitada a su casa, descubrió otra cosa. Su silenciosa y tímida compañera de equipo había sido sospechosa hasta el año pasado. Por esa razón, ella no pudo recibir visitas. La explicación que hicieron a sus padres llegó muy tarde, el ANBU que la sorprendió tratando de ingresar al estado de Uchiha la regresó a casa para que ellos le explicarán.

Por razones más allá de su comprensión, se negaron a decir más. Nada que la incomodara mucho hasta el encuentro con Zabuza. Mirando su posición contra un ninja real, lista para defenderlos, estaba equivocada. Kaoru no parecía ser el tipo engañoso de chicas que sabía ansianba la atención de Sasuke. Ahora, con la taza de té que le había dado, Sakura se sintió tentada a creer que le importaba.

La chica la trataba con familiaridad pero siempre cuidadosa, lista para retroceder ante cualquier señal negativa. Aunque su timidez disminuyó, para Sakura era como si estuviera buscando compañía. Cuando su Sasuke vino con una bolsa que pertenecía a su compañera de equipo. Y en silencio le arrojó una toalla a la chica antes de cenar. Sakura se enfrentó a la realidad, su compañera de equipo, era una competencia real.

Ambas chicas se habían cambiado, listas para la noche. Era tarde, pero Sakura sacrificó su sueño para ordenar sus pensamientos y mirar a su compañera de equipo mientras se desataba el pelo. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Este era un territorio desconocido, su rivalidad con Ino era su única referencia, pero incluso eso parecía irrelevante. Motivada para hablar con ella y obtener algunas respuestas, Sakura hizo el primer movimiento.

"Hmm… ¿Kaoru?"

"¿Sí?" Su compañera de equipo dejó de arreglar su largo cabello y se dio vuelta.

"Bueno ... hmm ..." _¡Oh, solo di algo! _Gritó su voz interior. "¿Por qué ... mantienes tu cabello largo?"

Sus ojos verdes parpadearon, ella inclinó su cabello, luego tomó un largo momento para responder mientras miraba sus pies. Sakura no entendió nada de eso, era sospechoso. No puede ser por Sasuke... ¿o si?

"Es una larga historia, la cosa es ... que alguien especial le gustaba jugar con mi cabello. Realmente admiraba a esta persona, era tan ..." Sakura acercó su cabeza con anticipación, la pausa le dio tiempo para evaluar su expresión. Algo estaba allí, ella reconoció ese brillo y sus ojos no pudieron contener la sorpresa. Entonces Kaoru continuó en un tono más suave. "Quiero pensar que le hubiera encantado tener más razones para tocarlo".

"Lo amabas ..." Las palabras de Sakura estaban fuera antes de que pudiera detenerse. Ojos inquietos, cubriendo sus labios, esperando. Ella se veía tan sorprendida, la luz de la luna ayudó a ver el rubor y luego la niña comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

"No, no ... eso no es lo que ... quiero decir ... él era ... yo era demasiado joven ... ni siquiera sé qué ..."

Kaoru luego fue a cubrirse la cara con la almohada y se quedó allí por un largo tiempo.

"No es ... Sasuke, ¿verdad?" Sakura preguntó en un lapso de valentía, no estaba segura de por qué esperaba una respuesta honesta.

Eso hizo que Kaoru abandonara la almohada y la mirara con curiosidad. "¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué?"

"Ugh, es solo que ... eres tan cercana a él. Quiero decir, él nunca reconoció mis regalos o mis ... sentimientos ... sales de la nada y él ..." Sakura se detuvo, cubriéndose la cara avergonzada de haberle dicho demasiado. El silencio era insoportable, Sakura esperaba que ella con orgullo dejara clara su posición, enfrentar su propia derrota. Cuando sintió una suave palmadita en el brazo, Sakura se negó a ver su rostro presumido.

"Lo siento, Sakura. No sé qué decir que puedas creer". Pero Sakura continuó paralizada y Kaoru se llevó la mano a su lado otra vez. Curvando sus mechones como siempre lo hacía.

"Desearía poder ser como tú" Kaoru hizo una pausa, nerviosa por confesar algo tan personal. "Tan segura de tus sentimientos e inteligente. Yo ... no sé si lo que sentí fue amor. Pero no mentiré, me preocupo profundamente por Sasuke ... por Naruto ... por Hikaru ... Me preocupo por Kakashi y ... por ti. "Kaoru tomó un largo suspiro para calmar su voz temblorosa, le dolía el pecho, necesitaba decirlo.

"Estaba tan feliz de tener un equipo, sé que es una estupidez pero ... yo estaba ... perdida. A veces no sé cómo hablar de esto, estar contigo ... todos ustedes me han hecho tan feliz. Lo extrañé. Si vuelvo a perderlo yo ... "

Kaoru se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos cerrados, respirando largo y duro para no llorar. Ella se negó a hacerlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer, pensando en los negros ojos de Shisui, estaría triste. Ella prometió ser fuerte. La mano de Sakura sobresaltó a la chica. El agarre en su cabello se suavizó, Kaoru abrió los ojos para mirar a Sakura con una expresión solemne.

"¿Cómo era esa persona?" Sakura preguntó suavemente, Kaoru sintió que la presión se elevaba un poco. Le tomó un momento contestar.

"Puedo mostrarte ... si quieres" Sakura inclinó la cabeza pero asintió. Luego, lentamente, el calor en su mano se extendió a su pecho y la habitación desapareció. Cambiado por un joven de salvaje melena y ojos negros, la diadema de Konoha en su frente. Piel pálida coloreada por los rayos del sol, el atuendo de ninja le quedaba bien. El chico la miró y sonrió, sintió el corazón tamborileando, el calor de sus mejillas con solo mirar a ese juguetón joven. Él se echó a reír cuando se metió con su cabello y se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano.

"Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? Hagamos una visita rápida, él está cerca" Su estado de ánimo era brillante y ella se sentía eufórica.

"¡Se volverá loco! La última vez casi nos atrapó", respondió la joven voz de Kaoru.

"Le encanta. No te preocupes, no le haremos pagar mucho esta vez". Con eso, tomados de la mano, salió corriendo. Kaoru se obligó a seguir sus largos pasos, pero ella se rió todo el camino hasta su tienda de dango favorita. Antes de que la imagen se desdibujara, notó el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda del chico más alto.

Sakura regresó a la habitación, sintiendo su pecho mientras esperaba explotar. Mirando a su compañera de equipo con nuevos ojos. Esa fue una experiencia nueva, algo sobre lo que quería preguntarle más, pero mirando la sonrisa en los ojos de su compañero de equipo, completamente perdida en la imagen. Por esa razón, ella se mordió la lengua y respondió.

"Parece muy ... interesante"

"Fue ... especial" la pausa de Kaoru fue larga, ninguna de los dos se movió. Cuando verde chocó con el jade, Sakura se quedó pensando en la última pregunta de Kaoru hasta que sus ojos no pudieron soportar la fatiga del día.

"¿Es así como se siente el amor?"

* * *

"¿Está bien dejar a Naruto solo?" Kaoru le preguntó a su sensei.

"Necesita descansar. ¿Te molesta todavía?" Preguntó Kakashi, Kaoru hizo un puchero, era verdad. Ella quería ayudar a llenar su provisión de chakra pero él insistió en que no era necesario.

"Qué suerte, creo que tengo ojeras" dijo Sakura con cansancio al tocar sus ojos.

"No veo nada" respondió Kaoru, mirando su cara.

"Ustedes niños siempre dicen las cosas más raras", respondió el anciano.

"¡No somos niños!" Sakura le gritó enojada a Tazuna.

"¡Que es esto!" Gritó Tazuna. Llegamos al puente para encontrar hombres en el suelo. Pronto apareció la niebla y tomamos nuestras posiciones.

"Kakashi-sensei, es Zabuza, ¿verdad? Sakura preguntó, con los ojos alerta.

"Parece que tenía razón. Está vivo. Mantente en guardia" Rodeados por los clones de Zabuza, Sasuke y yo los derrotamos.

"Oh, para que pudieras ver que eran clones de agua. Parece que tienes un rival Haku"

"Eso parece" replicó el ninja enmascarado.

Haku se acercó en un remolino de viento. No impresionado por las habilidades de su compañero de equipo.

"Cállate", dijo Sasuke a su rival, su lucha inicio, determinando el conjunto de habilidades de su oponente. Confiado en el entrenamiento aseguró el Uchiha.

"Estás cometiendo un error"

Sasuke tomó la delantera, rivalizando su velocidad con el ninja enmascarado que se encontraba en el suelo. Kakashi le demostró a Zabuza que fue un error meterse con nosotros. Pero pronto, el aura alrededor de Haku cambió. _Su chakra ... está frío. _Viendo como bloques de hielo comenzaron a rodear a Sasuke no pudo escapar. Kaoru temía por él, ver cómo su velocidad aumentaba drásticamente. Una lluvia de senbons envió a Sasuke al suelo, múltiples heridas en su cuerpo. _¿Que puedo hacer? No puedo usar un rayo._

"Lo siento, no puedo quedarme contigo" Con eso Sakura corrió y disparó un kunai. Fue capturado por Haku sin esfuerzo.

"¡Sakura! No solo mires, ¡Corre!", gritó Kaoru con miedo de que el ninja enmascarado decidiera atacarla. Sorprendida al principio, ella regresó a mi lado y un momento después Naruto hizo su aparición. Kaoru estaba encantada, al ver que estaba bien, pero Kakashi estaba disgustado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sakura gritó enojado con él.

"El engaño que es una habilidad de un ninja. Se supone que debes sorprenderlos y ocultar incluso el jutsu más simple a tus oponentes. ¡Venir así te convierte en un objetivo!" Kakashi le explicó al confundido chico rubio que ahora se había dado cuenta de su error.

La tensa atmósfera se sentía como un peso, Kaoru no podía dejarlos pelear solos. Incluso si el ninja enmascarado no estaba apuntando aún una herida fatal. Fue ... inquietante. _¿Por qué? ¿Es la esperanza algún tipo de engaño para él? Está jugando con nosotros mentalmente?_

"Sakura, quédate con Tazuna. Intentaré liberar a Sasuke" ordenó Kaoru y corrió, empujando su cuerpo para ser más rápid.

"¡Naruto no!" gritó cuando su cabello rubio desapareció dentro de la cúpula del espejo.

"¡Eres un Idiota!" Escuchó a Sasuke gritar desde adentro. Kaoru intentó cortar el hielo pero era demasiado duro. Haku me llamó la atención, él envió senbones y aún así logró arrancarle la piel.

"No importa cuántas veces choque tu espada, no será suficiente"

"Ya tuve suficiente, destruiré estos espejos a la vez. Jutsu de bolas de fuego" gritó Sasuke y me quedé mirando mientras disparaba a los espejos.

"Necesitarás más que eso para destruir mi hielo". Haku replicó, pero Naruto no entendió que sus palabras afectaran su espíritu.

"No puedo romperlos. ¿Y qué? No me rendiré, tengo un sueño y, hasta que lo haga realidad, permaneceré en pie. Un día seré respetado por el pueblo, ese es mi sueño, yo seré Hokage ".

Kaoru quería creer en esas palabras. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles? Si trato de encerrarlos en mi barrera, no será suficiente. Sería un desperdicio de chakra. Si solo pudiera usar mi viento ..._Pero durante años el viento que ella había aprendido a desarrollar simplemente se detuvo. Sin respuestas claras, Kaoru siguió entrenando con otras cosas. Eso ahora parecía inútil. Aún así tenía que intentarlo, invocó clones y se movió en sincronía con los ataques de clon de Naruto.

Con un poco de suerte, esto puede ayudar a sus amigos. Ella colocó etiquetas explosivas en los espejos, su objetivo principal era crear distracción y tratar de frenar a Haku para que pudieran llegar a él. Era agotador, correr alrededor de los espejos desde el exterior tan rápido como podía. Una y otra vez a pesar de las heridas, por un momento Kaoru notó una sonrisa en Sasuke y eso alentó sus esperanzas.

Cuando la niebla se espesó, Haku nos amenazó, luchará hasta el final por los sueños de su persona más preciada. Hasta el punto de matarnos si es necesario, y hacer que todo se vuelva peor. Con cada obstáculo, mi corazón latía al escuchar sus gritos.

Cuando la niebla se espesó, estaba tranquilo, el silencio alrededor de Kakashi era sospechoso. Hice una pausa y evalue el área, sintiendo que Zabuza se movía en dirección a Tazuna y Sakura, tome una decisión drástica.

"Naruto, Kaoru, ¿pueden resistir a otra ronda?" Sasuke gritó. Kaoru hizo tres clones, uno desapareció, y ella asintió con la cabeza a Sasuke. Tomando su última reserva de etiquetas explosivas, se concentró en sus dos clones afuera.

"¡No puedes mantenerme aquí!" Naruto gritó e hizo una carrera para salir. Haku le cerró el paso, pero uno de mis clones logró entrar y bloquear la patada dirigida a Naruto. Se esfumó, pero fue suficiente para que yo entrara con ellos.

La siguiente ronda de senbon los golpeó, ella llegó tarde. Mirando sus formas temblorosas notó que esta vez su enemigo estaba apuntando a los signos vitales. Ella tomó su espada y se puso de pie con ellos. El grito de Sakura hizo que la piel de Kaoru , rezó porque su clon haya logrado salvarla.

"Sakura, está en peligro. Tenemos que ..." dijo Naruto, tratando de sentarse. Kaoru no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando llegó otra ronda de senbon y tuvo que dar su mayor esfuerzo para bloquear todo. Ella tenía que protegerlos. Algunos de ellos lograron golpearla, adormeciéndole el brazo izquierdo.

"Acabas de perder tu única oportunidad de sobrevivir", le dijo Haku.

"¿Quién dijo que moriremos aquí?" Ella respondió y miró a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo. Sus ojos se mueven en sincronía con el ninja enmascarado. _¡Él puede verlo! _Esa pequeña distracción le costó otro golpe en la pierna.

"Ugh .. ¿A dónde fue?"

"El desapareció."

"¿Puedes hacer una barrera?" Ella negó agotada: "No puedo aguantar más, si lo intento, entonces Sakura podría ..." Ambos sabían que no era una opción. Sasuke respondió desesperado "Naruto no te desmayes, no podemos protegerte así"

"Quién-quién lo pidió…" Naruto cayó al suelo, Kaoru ni siquiera podía pensar en lo peor. Su cerebro apenas sostenía el cansancio, estaba pulsando. Esperamos, Sasuke hizo un movimiento para levantar a Naruto y ella lo siguió a su lado. Con poca fuerza y chakra al límite. Su frente ardía y martilleaba sin piedad y estaba rompiendo su concentración. Fue horrible, ella cayó al lado de Naruto con dolor. No podía respirar bien y su cuello le quemaba la piel, no podía detener ese ardor.

"Kaoru!" La voz de Sasuke sonaba lejana.

Sintió que le costó demasiado recuperarse lo suficiente como para respirar, pero la vista que tenía ante ella paralizó su mundo. Sasuke estaba en los brazos de Naruto, sus ojos estaban perdiendo brillo. Kaoru estaba ardiendo, posando sus manos temblorosas en la frente de Sasuke.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto completamente miserable.

"No lo sé. Mi cuerpo se movió antes de que yo." Se escuchaba mal, verlo así era horrible. "Yo... quería ir tras ese sujeto." Por primera vez nos reveló su sueño. Mientras mi cuello continuaba ardiendo.

"¡Lo siento!" Ella lloró. Temía perderlo. Junto lo que le quedaba de energía, quito la barrera y le dio a Sasuke cuanto pudo.

"Qu-qué estás…" Sasuke apenas escuchó su pregunta, su respiración estaba disminuyendo. Kaoru perdió el sentido en sus piernas, la frialdad comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Pero el flujo de Reishi funcionaba, solo tenía que mantenerlo. Su mente estaba luchando entre el frío y el fuego de ambos lados, temblando incontrolablemente, su visión se volvió borrosa.

"Sólo mírame, no te vayas", le rogaba, no se perdonaría si perdía a Sasuke. _¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ella?_ Una oleada de nausea la hizo soltar a Sasuke, se volvió y tosió con dureza hasta que sus manos no pudieron mantenerla firme. Se sentía húmeda, la rodeaba su propia sangre, ya no podía oír nada, lo último que sentía era como si alguien le tirara de una cuerda al cuello.


	16. Chapter 16

**El primer encuentro**

Estaba oscuro. Por cuánto tiempo, ella no tenía idea. Kaoru solo esperó, sin estar segura de lo que se suponía que debía sentir. ¿Dónde esta su cuerpo? ¿Tenía uno? Estaba tan tranquilo, algo estaba raro. Una pequeña luz volaba cerca. Acercándose hasta que estuvo frente a frente; una mariposa. Era extraño, ella sentía que era familiar.

" _¿Estás tan ansiosa por morir?" _Una voz, masculina y joven preguntó con curiosidad.

" _lo estoy_?" Kaoru preguntó. El brillo de la mariposa se desvaneció hasta que pudo distinguir el color. Las alas eran plateadas, coloreadas en detalle con escarlata, un signo familiar inscrito.

" _Tan extraña como siempre, pequeña." _Respondió la voz. La mariposa la rodeó antes de dirigirse a otro rincón en la oscuridad. " _¿No vienes?" _Ella dudó al principio, pero sintiendo seguridad por la luz que se extendía por la oscuridad pensó en hacer caso, sus pasos no hicieron ningún ruido mientras seguía a su pequeña mariposa.

Curiosa, le preguntó abiertamente. " _¿Te conozco_?"

" _Tal vez. Me sorprende que puedas reconocer mi voz_ " Nos detuvimos y la mariposa se acercó bruscamente a sus ojos. Fue cegador. Kaoru tuvo que cerrar los ojos y el viento se arremolinó a su alrededor, haciéndole cosquillas a su cuerpo. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, estaba parada en un puente. El agua clara y azul, la hierba verde y limpia era casi como una pintura. Toda la escena tiene un brillo suave, de hecho había otras mariposas flotando alrededor.

" _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" _Ella preguntó.

" _¿Tú? Curándote. Yo ... aplicando el castigo_ " Kaoru estaba confundida, _¿cómo una mariposa puede hacer algo así?_

_"A quien_ ?" Preguntó, acercándose a la mariposa.

_"Los tontos atrevidos que se acercaron a tu cuerpo. ¿Recuerdas ahora?_ " El insecto volador llegó a su cuello, sus alas acariciando su cuello y todo volvió a aparecer. Algunas imágenes llegaron en secuencia, el puente, la niebla, Naruto y Sasuke. Su corazón agitado al finalmente recuperar los recuerdos que perdió.

" _Sasuke… ¡Naruto! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Yo… tengo que volver_ !" Corrió a lo largo del largo puente, la mariposa la siguió hasta que se detuvo frente a ella, sus alas crecieron tanto y el color escarlata se extendió como 2 grandes ojos.

" _Sólo espera, tengo que recuperar los sacrificios". _Entonces esas enormes alas me rodearon, sus alas brillaron suavemente y tomó forma de un chico. Kaoru lo había visto antes, sus ojos rojos vibrantes mirando los míos. Tan hermoso su rostro y su atuendo blanco, sintió que sus manos la tocaban como cálidas olas abrazando su cuerpo. Lentamente, pequeñas esferas grises salieron del otro lado del puente y fueron absorbidas por él.

" _Quien eres tú_ ?" Kaoru preguntó hipnotizada, sintiéndose segura en su presencia.

Él no respondió, en cambio me hizo mirar dos esferas que venían del otro lado del puente. El orbe verde azulado cambió lentamente, hasta que tomo la forma de un otro chico. Cabello largo, ojos marrones, piel clara y una sonrisa suave. La siguiente esfera grisácea se transformó, y lo reconoció inmediatamente, Zabuza.

Entonces el otro chico debe ser ... el ninja enmascarado, Haku. Ambos se acercaron, ahora cara a cara, ella no sabía qué decir. Toda la situación era confusa.

" _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" _Haku hizo la primera pregunta, una que Kaoru estaba preguntándose

" _Estas muerta?" _Preguntó Zabuza sorprendido, casi arrepentido.

Fue mi compañero quien respondió por mí " _No." _Sus orbes sangrientos miraron a los dos ninjas antes de mirar los suyos

" _¿Los dejarías pasar?" _Su tono curioso y casual.

_¿A dónde?_ Kaoru quería preguntar, ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

" _No hay lugar para alguien como yo allí_ ", Zabuza fue el que hizo un comentario, su voz tenía un tono diferente que Kaoru no había escuchado antes. El hombre que había amenazado nuestras vidas observó a Haku. Tristeza, la emoción era genuina y eso me sorprendió. Haku respondió.

" _Iré a donde Zabuza quiera. No me arrepentiré de seguirlo incluso aquí_ "

" _Esa elección no les corresponde"_ La seguridad y el tono de autoridad en el joven de túnica blanca fue definitiva. Me observaban y tenía miedo de hacer algo mal._ ¿Por qué pensaron que estaba muerta? ¿Puede ser esto ... el más allá?_

Kaoru miró brevemente al río en el costado. Si ella estaba sanando, entonces no estaba muerta, ¿verdad? Entonces por que aqui?

" _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" _Preguntó resignada

_"Decidir si pueden descansar juntos en mi territorio o perderse a sí mismos",_ respondió su compañero, como si fuera algo tan casual.

Aunque no entendí por que yo, me puse a pensar en las acciones de ambos. El miedo, los problemas, era correcto desear un castigo. El aura a su alrededor estaba llena de emociones tristes, eso era como azufre en sus pulmones. Pero ver arrepentimiento y el cansancio tan palpable, era desconcertante. El miedo y el dolor que había dentro, algo había sucedido. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba silencio. Su corazón, ella podía sentirlo revolotear, escuchar el ritmo constante y una voz. Un recuerdo, _confía en tu corazón ..._ Eso había sido lo que Itachi le había aconsejado hace mucho tiempo. Entonces, ¿qué quiere mi corazón?

Los dos ninjas estaban a punto de retirarse cuando ella tocó sus manos.

" _Adelante". _Fue su respuesta, suave pero honesta. Ambos no están seguros de como reaccionar al principio hasta que ella los hizo caminar. Zabuza fue el primero en irse, Haku miró hacia atrás.

" _Por que?" _La curiosidad en su tono, a pregunta que se sintió obligada a responder.

" _No quiero que pierdas a tu persona amada". _Kaoru lo miró directamente. " Estar solo... Es algo horrible "

Con eso ambos desaparecieron, y ella se quedó allí. Con una sensación de paz, cuando volteó el chico le dio una suave sonrisa. Él estaba delante de ella, su boca se movió lentamente hacia su cuello. La suavidad de su largo cabello platinado le hizo cosquillas en el hombro y le susurró suavemente. " _Bien hecho. Cuídate Kaoru-hime"_ Algo rozó su cuello y Kaoru se desmayó.

* * *

Sasuke se quedó mirando las dos tumbas frente a ellos. La pregunta de Sakura se quedó en su mente. El significado de un Shinobi. Kakashi fue directo, el mundo Shinobi es frío y esa era la realidad. Pero Naruto, siendo el idiota idealista de siempre, decidió no aceptarlo. Con esa sonrisa tonta de nuevo, diciendo que seguiría su propio camino ninja. Jamás admitirá que a veces tenía momentos brillantes. El camino de regreso a casa de Tazuna fue tranquilo. Ojos negros evaluando a su compañera de equipo, tranquila y distante desde la batalla en el puente hace un día. Brazos vendados y su postura rígida, con buena razón.

Su misión fue un éxito, una victoria obtenida con un sangriento desastre. Los aldeanos vinieron a defender su ciudad de los mercenarios y en el momento en que uno de ellos tocó su cuerpo ... todo cambió. Una aura roja envolvió a Kaoru, observaron asombrados mientras su cuerpo se levantaba, extrañas marcas ardían en su rostro, una sonrisa maliciosa se abrió camino hacia su rostro. Una voz masculina reemplazó su tono suave, ahora confiado y arrogante.

Ese flujo de energía aplastó nuestra compostura, incapaz de movernos como si estuviéramos encadenados al suelo. Mirando como un grupo de brillantes mariposas chupaba la vida de los bandidos. Cuando todo terminó, ella caminó hacia Zabuza y Haku, con su mano tomó dos orbes e hizo lo inesperado. Un beso los hizo volar y comenzó a nevar. Entonces sus marcas disminuyeron, su cuerpo se derrumbó y ninguno se atrevió a mover un músculo.

El primero en correr hacia ella fue Naruto, aliviado de saber que estaba viva. Sin embargo, tal exhibición hizo que algunos de los aldeanos se mostraran reacios a acercarse a nosotros. No teníamos respuestas para ellos, incluso cuando Kaoru despertó horas después de eso. Nadie se atrevió a decir lo que pasó.

Los aldeanos se relajaron mucho más con la ayuda de Inari y Tazuna. Pronto nuestras lesiones sanaron para viajar nuevamente a Konoha. Es difícil admitir que Naruto hizo nuestro camino de regreso más cómodo. Por su bien decidimos actuar como siempre, por la noche no podía dormir escuchandolos.

"Entonces, ¿al final Haku murió protegiendo a Zabuza?" preguntó a su compañera de equipo.

"Sí, después de eso descubrimos que Zabuza no era tan malo, pero él también murió" respondió Naruto. Sakura ya estaba dormida. Sasuke fingió no escuchar la conversación cerrando los ojos de espaldas como si estuviera dormido.

"Me alegro" susurró Kaoru en la noche.

"¿Por qué?" El idiota preguntó: "Pensé que tal vez, lo mataste". Ese comentario lo ofendió, como si Naruto pudiera hacer algo así.

"Iba ... pero Haku me detuvo antes de que pudiera." Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la revelación. Fue en el momento en que Naruto pensó que estaba muerto, ¿_iba a ... vengarlo?_ No, él podría estar malinterpretando sus acciones.

"Ya veo ... gracias Naruto" Su compañera de equipo respondió suavemente, hizo una pausa. "Tú también, Sasuke."

Sasuke fingió no escuchar eso, todavía recostado. "¿Está despierto? ¿Estás sordo? ¡Te estamos hablando!"

"Naruto, no grites" dijo ella. Naruto se disculpó, luego dijo: "Oye Kao-chan, ¿todavía te duele?" Sasuke los escuchó moverse, de un momento a otro un gemido extraño de ella y Naruto diciendo "¿Puedo tocarlo?

"Bueno, solo un poco, pero con cuidado" Eso lo hizo volverse antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar en sus acciones. Los ojos negros parpadearon atónito hacia la pareja. Naruto pegando su cara al cuello de su compañera, una mano en su largo cabello. La cabeza de Kaoru inclinada hacia un lado, en una posición demasiado invasiva.

"¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!?" Sasuke dijo demasiado enojado como para ocultarlo.

"Hmm ... ¿Probando?" Sintió la urgencia de golpearlo, se escuchaba muy mal. Ambos eran unos idiotas.

"Ella dice que suceden cosas raras cuando alguien toca su marca. Estoy probando si funciona conmigo" Naruto tentaba , ella se estremeció y rió brevemente, cubriendo sus labios para detenerse.

"Lo siento, solo hace cosquillas" dijo ella, inocentemente preguntando. "¿Quieres intentar?

Sasuke lentamente les dio la espalda de nuevo. Enojado por sus estupidas acciones.

"No funcionará en los idiotas. Oye, podemos intentar tocar aquí y aquí". Naruto dijo un demasiado alegre para su gusto.

"Solo paren y duerman!" Sasuke gritó. Cuanto antes lleguen a Konoha, mejor para él.

* * *

Su falda verde ondeaba con cada paso que Kaoru daba a la casa de Shikamaru. En sus manos una caja con botellas, cada una etiquetada. Soplando el mechón de pelo que cubría su rostro mientras esperaba en la puerta. Se detuvo para usar su codo y golpear. Yoshino Nara la saludó con una sonrisa educada.

"Hola Nara-san, te traje lo de siempre". Kaoru inclinó la cabeza para mirar detrás de la mujer.

"Gracias. Nos estábamos quedando sin suministros". Le quitó la caja y sonrió al ver los ojos de Kaoru. "Lo siento, Shikamaru no está aquí, debe estar en una misión"

"Oh. Quería hablarle de la mía".

"Escuché algunas cosas. ¿Cómo se lo tomó tu chico?" Yoshino preguntó juguetonamente, la risa forzasa de Kaoru tan obvia. Yoshino Nara dejó la caja a un lado en el suelo y observó a la pequeña kunoichi.

"¿Hikaru? Honestamente, creo que a veces es demasiado paranoico. ¿Todos los hombres son así?"

"Depende de cuánto le importes. Mi esposo era así cuando estaba embarazada". Yoshino sonrió, con una mano en la cara.

"Eso es lindo!" El tono melancólico de Kaoru hizo que Yoshino se riera.

"No tienes idea. Bueno, no te retendré más. Tómalo" La mujer le dio un dinero y pronto partió para encontrarse con su sensei en el puente.

Al ver a todos allí, ella aceleró su ritmo.

"¡Ya era hora! Llegas tarde, ¡incluso Kakashi-sensei está aquí!" Sakura le gritó a Kaoru enojada.

"Lo-lo siento. Tuve que terminar mis tareas y perdí la noción del tiempo" se disculpó Kaoru nerviosa, dando un paso lejos de su compañera de equipo.

"¿Estás imitando a Kakashi?" Preguntó Naruto sorprendido, como si fuera traicionado.

"Me siento halagado." Dijo sarcástico. " Si te calmas Sakura podemos comenzar nuestra misión" Hicimos algunas de las misiones habituales. Desafortunadamente, no todas fueron agradables. Kaoru y Naruto tuvieron un problema con los perros que tenían que sacar a pasear. Mientras Naruto era bombardeado, ella tenía que perseguir al perro asustado por el bosque.

Kaoru no entendía por qué su trabajo en equipo vacilaba aquí. Aunque le alegraba saber que de alguna manera estábamos mejorando. Si no, Sakura y Sasuke no ayudarían a Naruto a caminar. A veces, Kaoru pensaba que al Uchiha le gustaba meterse con Naruto. Cuando terminamos nuestras misiones, Kakashi dijo que estaba bien irse y Sasuke fue el primero en dejarnos, Sakura lo siguió.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Kaoru le preguntó a Naruto.

"Sakura…!" Murmuró melancólico, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Suspiró al ser ignorada, se dio la vuelta para irse. No está segura de a dónde , Kaoru tropezó con una gran caja pintada. La patada hizo que se hundiera en el extremo, se oyó un gemido y debajo aparecieron tres niños.

"¡Eso duele! Fijate donde caminas ". El chico más alto con gogles sobre la cabeza y bufanda azul reprendió.

"Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?" Kaoru se arrodilló para mirarlos de cerca.

"Hum ... Sí, sí, algo así no puede lastimar a un ninja fuerte como yo", dijo con un poco de nervios.

"Fuerte como nuestro jefe" afirmó la joven con coletas.

"Ya veo, eso es bueno. ¿Estás en una misión, entonces?" Kaoru preguntó curiosa, contenta por la distracción.

"¡Sí! Estamos buscando a nuestro jefe. Le sorprenderemos con nuestras increíbles habilidades de escondite", dijo el muchacho con confianza.

"Nuestra cubierta está dañada ... tenemos que abortar" Dijo el niño con gafas. Kaoru examinó la caja, mirando sus pucheros y sonrió.

"Déjame ayudarte" Ella se desabrochó la capa y les cubrió los hombros. Hizo unos cuantos movimientos con sus manos y otra caja los cubrió. "Ahí tienes"

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" La chica asomó la cabeza para mirar a Kaoru con una sonrisa.

"Gracias ... Um ... ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó el joven con un sonrojo, quizá se avergüenza fácil. Kaoru también estaba avergonzada, siempre se olvidaba de presentarse o preguntar nombres.

"Kaoru Higa. Entonces, ¿Y ustedes?"

"Ella es Moegi y él es Udon y yo soy el ninja número uno Konohamaru" Kaoru se rió por su ternura. Ella no podría resistirse a algo lindo.

"Encantado de conocerlos a todos." Hizo una pausa y se puso de pie. "Espero que tengan éxito en su misión"

"¡Señorita tu capa!" Dijo el niño con los cristales un poco ansioso.

"No te preocupes, podemos vernos más tarde, ¿verdad?" Kaoru los saludó con la mano, mientras que desaparecieron en la distancia. Una sonrisa en su rostro, fue agradable hablar con ellos. Ella continuó su camino, no presionada para llegar a casa. Hikaru también debía estar fuera y no tenía hambre, quería pasar el tiempo con su equipo.

Kaoru quería evitar pensar en un problema particular de su misión pasada. El chico de cabello plateado.E lla se rascó el cuello inconscientemente. Al recordar su reflejo en el espejo, la marca se sintió diferente.

No estaba segura si era una buena o mala señal, por lo que optó por buscar un lugar tranquilo y despejarse. Al pasar los campos de entrenamiento en un área cubierta, decidió probar una idea que tuvo en el desayuno. Su pasatiempo favorito era hacer experimentos, así que tomó algunas notas de su bolsa con kunai.

_Rayo burbuja : Intentar poner la barrera como una trampa. Tenía escrita_ en una nota. Ella sonrió. Kaoru era mala para nombrar jutsus pero valía la pena intentarlo. La idea no era mala.

Pasó toda la tarde explorando la idea. Primero, tratando de encerrar un rayo, la rama quemada demostró que podía hacerse. Luego lo intentó con las armas y le tomó mucho más tiempo. Para ser una trampa potencial, tenía que colocar todas las armas antes de encerrar al objetivo para no desperdiciar chakra haciendo clones. En cierto sentido, su barrera no se abrió a nada a menos que ella lo permitiera. Para eso sus reflejos deben ser precisos. Tomó mucho tiempo llegar esas conclusiones, estaba cansada pero feliz de descubrir algo. La noche llegó demasiado rápido, Kaoru tomó sus cosas y regresó, se le ocurrió a ella trabajar en sus reflejos manteniendo una bolita en el aire en el camino a casa.

Necesitaba mucha concentración, si no fuera por el hábito que desarrolló para leer mientras caminaba, seguramente caería repetidamente. El camino se oscureció pero ella no se rindió.

Quizás podría ser un juego, porque ella estaba empezando a disfrutar del movimiento. A veces la pelota iba muy lejos por un golpe fuerte, tenía que controlar la fuerza para evitar eso. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. El fuerte sonido de una caja cayendo la hizo patear la pelota con demasiada fuerza. Ella observó con consternación mientras volaba a una casa. _Por favor, no rompas la ventana. Por favor, no rompas la ventana! _Kaoru cantó en su mente. Lo que ella no esperaba era que apareciera una pared de la nada, la pelota suspendida en ella.

El silencio después de que un gato corriera junto a sus zapatos envolvió la noche. La pared se deshizo para revelar una silueta recargada en el árbol junto a la casa, rasgos oscurecidos por la dirección de la luna.

"Casi te golpeo, lo siento" se disculpó Kaoru, aun así la figura no se movió. "¿Me lo puedes devolver?" Ella extendió una mano hacia él, esperando que la bolita cayera. Silencio. No estaba segura de si el extraño se ofendío. Hasta que su estómago gruñó y recordó que olvidó comer algo.

"Ok, guárdalo si quieres ... lamento molestarte en casa" Kaoru se dió la vuelta, la voz masculina era ronca y suave cuando respondió.

"No vivo aqui"

"Oh, solo pensé ..." Hizo una pausa, él se había movido hacia la luz. Cabello rojo, algo inusual, una camisa negra cubierta por una tela blanca de un lado, una banda marrón y en su espalda algo en forma beige. Su estómago retumbó de nuevo, cubriéndose las mejillas avergonzada, Kaoru decidió dejarlo y comer.

Quienquiera que fuese, estaba claro que tenía mejores cosas que hacer. A la vuelta de la esquina, Kaoru atrapó por instinto algo que venía a su cara. Parpadeó sorprendida, descubriendo la bola en su mano, dándose cuenta lentamente de que había actuado por reflejo. Encantada por su pequeño logro, sonrió, y casi saltó de alegría hasta que la voz del chico interrumpió súbitamente.

"¿Disfrutas que te ataquen ?" Estaba a unos pocos pasos cuando ella se dio la vuelta.

"¡Sí! Quiero decir, no ... Es ..." Otro calambre, ella cubrió su abdomen.

"Lo siento, realmente necesito comer algo. Cuídate". Kaoru corrió hacia Ichikaru esa noche, saboreando ramen de miso y mirando los fideos hasta que recordó algo. Se golpeó en la frente asustando a Teuchi con el movimiento repentino.

"¡UGH! ¡Lo volví a hacer!" La joven kunoichi se olvidó de preguntar el nombre del extraño.


	17. Chapter 17

**El mundo espiritual**

Las misiones continuaron, el entrenamiento no fue olvidado, pero por la noche algo dentro de ella le provocaba despertar. Su cuello ardía con más frecuencia desde la misión en el puente, después de terminar de escribir sus preguntas en el cuaderno. Kaoru eligió pasear alrededor del distrito Uchiha al despertar de un mal sueño. Se sentía diferente caminar en los silenciosos parajes.

Kaoru era consciente de una energía que antes no podía sentir. El flujo de espiritual se sintió sobrecargado algo malo, le pesaban sus hombros, a veces su pecho y siempre era lo mismo al despertar de una pesadilla que no podía recordar.

De hecho empezaba a preocuparle un patrón que descubrió esa semana. La energía gris que fluctuaba siempre iba al mismo lugar, envolviendo en sombras el Santuario Nakano.

Ella quería ignorarlo, se asustó mucho la primera noche al escuchar voces de ese lugar. Pero ella notó que algo estaba sucediendo con el comportamiento de Sasuke, él estaba mucho más impaciente, más tenso y sus pesadillas eran peores.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que incluso la merienda nocturna y el té que dejaba no ayudaban. Ayer que decidió seguir el aura gris descubrió el vínculo entre la energía del santuario y la angustia de Sasuke. La energía espiritual se dirigia a él como si fuera una fuente vital de supervivencia. No sabía cómo detenerlo, pero le estaba haciendo daño.

Esta noche Kaoru estaba decidida a hacer algo al respecto. Aliviar no solo el dolor de su compañero sino también el suyo, quería dormir. Su marca ardía cada vez que venía al santuario, le dolía la cabeza. Estaba cansada y quería respuestas, Kaoru se paró frente al edificio y dejó que su mente y su cuerpo le dijeran qué hacer.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

La brisa nocturna se sentía mucho más fría de lo normal, estaba agradecido por ese pequeño regalo para borrar el calor y el sudor. Enfocado intensamente en la luna, la luz un reconfortante recordatorio de que esto era real. Quería algo de paz, cualquier cosa para evitar la sangrienta pesadilla que cruzaba mi mente. Al pasar por la habitación de mi madre, la puerta estaba abierta. Eché un vistazo rápido y me sorprendió descubrir que ella no estaba allí.

Podía no ser nada, no había necesidad de ser paranoico. Acariciando brevemente mi cabello ante la tonta idea de esperarla, continué caminando hacia la cocina. Ella tampoco estaba allí, la brisa se enfriaba más y sospeché algo, no eran tan frías las noches. Cerré los ojos para ayudarme a concentrarme, tardé unos momentos en escuchar una suave voz.

Debatiendo si ir o no, mientras miraba afuera. Me quedé mirando las estrellas, cuando un pulso de algo malo me alcanzó. Era familiar, un recuerdo de algo que sentí en la academia, de algo oscuro; esto era extraño. Me estremeció el pulso como una onda fría. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar, ya estaba corriendo por un camino familiar hacia la entrada del Santuario Nakano.

Lo que encontré allí me hizo detenerme. Marcas rojas rodeando un extraño sello, Kaoru estaba cantando suavemente algo en un idioma extranjero, sus ojos desenfocados como si no estuviera allí. El viento comenzó a fluir a su alrededor y algo como focos de luces aparecieron por todas partes. La presión de la energía hacía difícil manterse en pie, algo malo estaba sucediendo.

"Kaoru!" Corrí hacia ella, pero el viento me envió lejos. Aun así, lo intenté de nuevo, solo para detenerme a la mitad, cuando un tipo de barrera roja apareció del sello, luego otra barrera me encerró, la luz escarlata se extendió como si intentara alcanzar el cielo.

Una niebla plateada tomó forma de un niño usando hakama blanca con cabello largo plateado y orbes escarlatas. No sabía por qué su mera presencia me paralizaba. Le tocó el cuello con tanta familiaridad que me molestó, acariciando su marca agrietada negra, susurrando algo que no escuché. Lentamente, sus ojos recuperaron un poco de color, pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor al ver su sorpresa.

"Tanta energía para llamarme, solo para aliviar el dolor de otra persona. Todavía eres muy inocente e ignorante".

Si fue un insulto, Kaoru solo lo miró asombrada, _¿por qué no corrió? ¿Lo conocía?_ Tantas preguntas pero una se quedó en mi mente. ¿Era un enemigo? Kaoru no se estremeció ni mostró ningún signo de resistencia, lo hizo sospechar más, no estaba seguro de qué hacer y los escuchó.

"¿Quién ... quién eres? ¿Por qué me siento como ...?"

"¿Si me conocieras? Puedo darte las respuestas. Sin embargo, una vez que lo haga ... este sello desaparecerá. ¿Estás segura de que quieres eso?" Su voz me molesta, no pude determinar si fingía inocencia o no. Él tomó su cabello entre sus dedos, jugando con sus mechones en una extraña fascinación.

Tuve un mal presentimiento, traté de acercarme a ella dentro de la barrera una vez que volví a sentir mis pies. "¡Kaoru! ¡Despierta!" Buscando mi bolsa de kunai solo para encontrar que la había dejado,golpeé la barrera, mis manos se quemaron y grité de dolor. La escuché, finalmente ella me miró y trató de moverse pero el chico se interpuso en su camino.

"No te distraigas, el tiempo corre. Necesitas tomar una decisión" Kaoru mantuvo sus ojos en mí. Claramente preocupada, trato de acercarse otra vez. Pero él con solo una mano la detuvo. Intenté acercarme una vez más.

"No le haré daño, mírame" Una vez que llegué cerca de la barrera, mi cuerpo fue rodeado de hilos rojos. Luché pero no pude romperlos.

"¡Sasuke!" Kaoru gritó. El chico tocó su marca y Kaoru lo miró sorprendida.

"Lo sientes, puedes oírlos, ¿verdad? El dolor de un clan que sufre apesar del tiempo, solo tú puedes salvarlos. Puede haber equilibrio nuevamente, solo escúchame".

"¿Qué eres?" Ella preguntó llorando, estaba había visto esa angustia en años, me hizo luchar más contra las cuerdas. Tenía que sacarla, alejarla de ese chico. Otra rodeó mi boca, pero continué gritando por su atención. Solo podía escuchar impotente, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, y por la mirada en sus ojos, ni ella sabía.

"Una bendición divina se encuentra dentro de tu cuerpo, te otorgaré un poder inimaginable. Toma el desafío, sobrevive a la oscuridad, entrega tu sangre y solo así despertará". Las esferas de luz se arremolinaban con el viento, sus ojos verdes se encuentraron con los míos. Dió un paso tentativo hacia mí, la barrera la dejó pasar. Continué negando con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño porque ella no se escapó.

"Sasuke" susurró con ternura, escudriñando con sus ojos cualquier herida. Ese sujeto estaba de nuevo a su lado, con sus ojos escarlata enfocados en ella, se arrodilló y dijo.

"Sé lo que tu corazón desea más ..." Kaoru se detuvó sus labios temblaron, sus orbes verdes no podían sostener la mirada.

"Sin mi ayuda nunca lograrás tu objetivo". Él sorprendentemente retrocedió y solo esperó, yo estaba temiendo lo peor. Un silencio que parecieron horas hasta que Kaoru se le acercó con los ojos llorosos y asintió. Las esferas de luz los rodeaban, una a una desaparecía dentro del niño, se acercó, una mano en su sello, la otra cerca de su corazón. En un movimiento repentino, su mano le perforó la piel y Kaoru gimió en agonía.

"Sin embargo, si caes presa de la locura. No eres digna de ser llamada mía".

De repente aparecieron cortes por todas partes, su sangre pintando el suelo. El pánico me hizo tratar de romper las cuerdas, pero nada funcionó, orbes rojos me miraron antes de que su rostro estuviera cubierto por una máscara blanca con dientes afilados, con franjas rojas en los lados. Luego atacó su cuello en una mordida salvaje.

Kaoru no pudo contener su grito esta vez. Era una pesadilla, no pude hacer nada, sus ojos rojos como la sangre miraron brevemente en mi dirección. La rabia en mí era incontenible pero él solo me miró. Escuché una explosión repentina, al mirar afuera, reconocí los ANBU atacando la barrera.

Finalmente, la dejó ir, ahora abrazando a Kaoru con un cuidado y admiración muy opuesta a la mirada indiferente de antes. Mis venas se llenaron de coraje. Ella es mi compañera de equipo, mi responsabilidad y no hice nada. Definitivamente no era humano, este chico estaba tan relajado, no le molestó el ANBU que estaba afuera. Mientras ella temblaba y respiraba profundamente. Viva. Ese fue mi único alivio.

"Me alegra saber que eres fuerte". Dijo sonriendo suavemente, falso o no, solo quería golpearlo.

"¿Qué soy yo?" Kaoru preguntó con cansancio, mientras el chico lamía la sangre que seguía brotando de sus heridas.

"Mi nuevo cuerpo, mi primera reina. Mantendré mi promesa y aliviaré el sufrimiento en este lugar. Ahora descansa, allí te daré tus respuestas". Él respondió, acariciando su rostro y cerrando los ojos, luego la dejó en el suelo.

La barrera disminuyó lentamente de tamaño, su forma se desvaneció, en el momento en que las cuerdas se aflojaron, corrí hacia ella, revisando su pulso.

"Me pregunto si eres digno de todo esto ..." Me encontré con sus ojos rojos, con una expresión curiosa enfocada en mí, fruncí el ceño ante sus últimas palabras antes de que desapareciera.

Estaba agotado, cuando el ANBU ingresó las marcas en el suelo, era todo lo que quedaba. Trataron de separarme de ella, pero no lo permitiría. El sangrado se había detenido, decidieron llevarnos al hospital, todo lo que podía pensar era lo débil que fui. Un fracaso, que no pudo proteger a su amiga, a su compañera.

A la chica testaruda que se negó a dejarlo solo pero nunca impuso su presencia a la fuerza.

La amiga que hizo todo lo posible para enseñarle a cocinar las recetas de su madre. A pesar de haberse negado al inicio, no se rindió.

Ella limpió la sangre que aún había camino a casa... por él.

La chica que se negó a dejar el lugar frío y vacío como se suponía debía ser.

La amiga que lo defendió de su propio guardián, cuando Hikaru lo culpó de estar encerrados.

Ella pensó que era una buena idea plantar flores hasta su casa. Así que cada vez que pasará ... No pensará en la sangre.

Ella hizo sus pesadillas más tolerables, las pocas veces que venía lo tranquiliza a saber que no estaba solo. Y cuando ella a veces se quedaba a dormir sabia que fingía no tener las mismas pesadillas.

Kaoru había estado allí cuando él se alejó de todos, incluyendo a Naruto. Sabía que Kaoru extrañaba al rubio, hasta ahora se preguntaba por qué ella murmuraba el nombre del idiota. ¿Por qué incluso inconsciente se veía tan miserable? Estaba seguro de que ella no le contó a nadie su dolor. Por eso, Sasuke se comprometió a proteger sus secretos también, recordó lo que solía hacer antes de que formaran un equipo.

Fingió ignorancia cuando una persona que molestó al idiota rubio llegaba a clase con una lesión extraña al día siguiente.

Ignoró cada vez que Kaoru miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa triste y pequeña mientras hacía algo estúpido en clase.

Fingió estar sordo cuando le dio a Iruka un pergamino que le hizo a Naruto con la esperanza de que le sirviera en clase.

Él nunca preguntó por las heridas que ella ocultaba en vendas alrededor de sus pies.

Trató de no darle importancia cuando ella lo ayudó a escapar de sus molestas fanáticas.

Kaoru era un hueco en su vida, llenaba el silencio, a veces no estaba seguro de por qué la había dejado al principio.

Porque había sido mucho más difícil ignorarla ese ano que le permitieron regresar a la academia. Obligándose a no preocuparse, a colocar no solo a ella sino al equipo en un lugar fuera de su ccorazón. Resistió mucho tiempo, si no fuera por su misión en la Tierra de las Olas, tal vez hubiera tenido éxito.

Lo único que podría hacer ahora era estar a su lado y esperar que despertará, tratar de no apartarse como siempre. Debido a que las últimas palabras de ese monstruo resonaban en su cabeza.

Si esto era su culpa ... ella hizo otra cosa estupida por él. Algo que no merecía tener. La paz no puede ser una opción cuando Itachi seguía ahí afuera. Cuando la imagen lívida de los cadáveres de sus padres estaba en su mente y la sangre de Kaoru caía de un kunai en sus manos.

* * *

Kaoru parpadeó, sintiéndose ligera y cansada al mismo tiempo. El paisaje era como su sueño pasado. O lo que ella pensaba que fue un sueño. Sin embargo, el puente tenía un final diferente, un enorme árbol con flores y detrás la silueta de un muro. El chico de antes, sentado a la sombra del árbol con los ojos cerrados. Kaoru tosió para atraer su atención.

Ojos escarlata escudriñándola como si estuviera examinando una herramienta, al menos esa era la impresión que tuvo.

"Bienvenida, siéntate", dijo cortésmente, señalando un lugar frente a él.

"Hm ... gracias?" Kaoru tomó asiento, antes de abrir sus labios y fue silenciada por él.

"No es necesario, Hime. Antes de que preguntes, tengo que explicarte algunas cosas".

"¿No puedo preguntar primero?" Pidió un poco a ansiosa.

"No tendremos tiempo para responder todo lo que piensas". La kunoichi asintió decepcionada, él apoyo su mano en su pierna y aclaró la garganta.

"Permíteme presentarme. Soy el gobernante que guía a las Almas al reino espiritual. El nombre que tu clan me otorgo en el pasado fue Isamu. Hace mucho tiempo vivió bajo mi plos demás miprotección. Aunque los miembros del clan Higa, no te han me cocinado nada. Estoy en lo correcto?

Kaoru asintió, perpleja por su primera revelación. ¿El dios de las almas?... _No estaba bromeando cuando dijo que tenía un poder inmenso. _Pensó.

_"_ Por supuesto que no, pero admito que disfruto de una buena broma de vez en cuando" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, los ojos de Kaoru sorprendidos por su respuesta "¿Cómo ... lo hiciste?"

"Sí, puedo leer tus pensamientos, ya que el sello se rompió a tu orden, nuestro vínculo se restableció" Él inclinó su cabeza, jugando con su largo cabello con una expresión curiosa en la ante la reacción de Kaoru.

"Eso significa…?"

"Soy tus nuevos ojos, princesa. Compartiremos muchas cosas de ahora en adelante" respondió con un tono pícaro y alegre que a la joven kunoichi no le gustó.

"¿TODO EL TIEMPO?" Ella preguntó en pánico.

"Si se me antoja ... pero no soy tan grosero. No te preocupes por eso" Isamu prácticamente se estaba riendo con sus ojos, incluso si su sonrisa era pequeña. _Él está disfrutando esto._

"Sin duda" Él respondió. Kaoru hizo un puchero, sintiéndose tonta.

"Continuemos entonces. Hace mucho tiempo que el clan Higa hizo un trato conmigo con la esperanza de sobrevivir a las batallas que se avecinaban. Creo que fue alrededor de la era de la primera Gran Guerra cuando hice el contrato por primera vez.

Se establecieron en lo que ustedes conocen como el País del Viento. La tierra cambió, tuvimos que ocultarnos pero tu gente se mantuvo fiel a mí y durante siglos seleccioné un rey para preservar la vida. Luego llegaste en un momento en que el equilibrio espiritual empezó a corromperse hasta un grado que tuve que cambiar mi decisión. Eres la primera mujer que elijo con la esperanza de hacer las paces. La verdad es que temo que seas la última si no se hace nada ".

"Entonces, ¿soy solo un recipiente como dijiste?" la joven ninja preguntó, sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

"Por supuesto que no, pero no puedo decirte todo exactamente ahora" Isamu la reprendió un poco ofendido.

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de esta vida que me contaste?" Kaoru hizo su pregunta más confundida.

"Haz lo que te digo, no seas impaciente. Ahora que me lo recuerdas, tengo algo para ti" Inclinando su cabeza , ella vio que Isamu cerraba los ojos un momento y una pequeña mariposa se dirigía hacia él con un pequeño orbe. Lo colocó en sus suaves manos, era un viejo brazalete con dos esferas verdes en el medio.

"Nanao lo envío aquí antes de morir." Los dedos de Kaoru examinaron el objeto con nuevos ojos, en conflicto con la revelación. Ella había escuchadl las historias de su padre, su madre era algo misterioso y la conexión con ella no estaba en su mente, no sabía qué sentir.

"¿Qué ... qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?" Kaoru preguntó suavemente.

"Nada. Solo estoy cumpliendo un favor, no entiendo a los humanos." Kaoru no entendió a que se refería con eso, Isamu viéndola suspiro.

"No entiendo porque insisten en tratar de dejar algo atrás. Y no es como que esto pueda regresar contigo físicamente... Para mí es inutil." Bueno, agradecio su franqueza, pero Kaoru no tenía una respuesta para eso.

"Ahora con respecto a tu otra pregunta ..." Hizo una pausa, vacilante y evitando mirar a Kaoru directamente, solo contemplando la vista.

"No lo recuerdas porque una vez que escojo a mi rey ... tengo que tomar algo de ellos. Eras joven, no podía quitarme años de que tomar otra cosa. Los recuerdos son poderosos para mí, el vínculo con el alma da la mitad de la fuerza espiritual. Depende del apego emocional a ellos. En tu caso tuve que tomar todo, la emboscada no me dejó otra opción ".

Con esta revelación, los rompecabezas del pasado tenían sentido. Aún quedaban algunas preguntas en blanco. Quería preguntar más para llenar el vacío, pero no parecía el momento adecuado. En su lugar, ella eligió algo menos serio.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con el equilibrio?" Eso lo hizo mirarla seriamente , un tanto intimidada por el repentino cambio en su rostro, ella decidió cerrar la boca.

"Tienes que irte o de lo contrario no te curarás correctamente" Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el puente

"Espera, no me dejes. No sé qué hacer". Kaoru lo siguió tratando de detenerlo.

"Más tarde, solo sé tú misma, princesa. Se feliz de tenerme de tu lado" Isamu siguió caminando, mirándola brevemente con una sonrisa confiada en su lugar.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que puedo ser una kunoichi poderosa? Con eso del poder que dijiste y..." Preguntó maravillada, e interrumpida rápidamente.

"No. Como si te diera todos mis poderes solo así, quieres morir?" Se dió la vuelta, con una sonrisa arrogante en sus rasgos.

"Pero, pero dijiste antes ..." Tartamudeando incredula.

"Oh, eso ... tuve que persuadirte con algo", dijo el joven rey, demasiado serio, como si fuera correcto.

"¡Tú! MENTIROSO, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? ¿CASI MATAS A SASUKE SOLO PARA ENGAÑARME?... Espera... OH DIOS, SASUKE" Ella trató de atraparlo, él se transformó en una mariposa y se fue. Ella corriendo en una precipitada persecución hacia el arrogante Dios que se burlaba . "VEN AQUÍ COBARDE!"

"No miento. A veces me gusta jugar, no me siento tan viejo si me divierto. Además soy una gran compañía". Ella casi le tocó las alas.

"¿Prefieres que sea como antes?" La voz de la mariposa cuestionó en un tono de curioso. Kaoru observó mientras volaba a su alrededor en círculos. Ella suspiró, porque admitir que lo prefería de esa manera no era opción, era extraño pensar que alguien con su aura fuerte podría ser irreverente.

"¿Estás realmente enojada?" Su tono cauteloso, aterrizando en sus hombros.

"Es solo que ... ¿sabes cuántas veces he caído en este tipo de cosas? No me gusta " La mariposa se rió, ella gritó sintiéndose avergonzada. _¿Se está burlando de mí? _.

Isamu la condujo en una persecución al otro lado del puente, devolviéndola al mundo de los vivos.

* * *

En aquellos días, muchos jóvenes ninjas llegaron a Konoha, los comerciantes sonrieron ante la nueva perspectiva de clientes. En consecuencia, la vida se volvió más animada y agitada para algunas personas. Las patrullas ninja eran más frecuentes, ya que Hikaru estaba fuera la mayor parte del tiempo en servicio. Los recursos para los eventos entrantes también requerían más trabajo que algunos gennin trataban de cumplir, a excepción de los equipos designados para los exámenes Chunnin.

Una larga discusión se creo en torno a un tema. Afortunadamente, solo la aldea de la arena había estado en Konoha cuando el extraño camino de la luz roja atrajo la atención de algunos ninjas, en consecuencia los hijos del La. Mientras los dos jóvenes ninjas descansaban en el hospital, Hikaru fue convocado a la reunión en la que se le explicó la situación. La Alianza ha sido un tema delicado durante años, por lo que se hizo un compromiso en silencio para mantener el secreto. Hikaru se sorprendió de que Danzo apoyara ferozmente su defensa para Kaoru.

El problema comenzó cuando uno de los shinobi de la arena sospechó una posible ventaja y exigió información sobre la persona responsable. Mientras los hermanos de la arena miraban en el fondo y se mostraba la imagen de Kaoru, solicitaron negar su participación en los próximos exámenes de Chunnin si llenaba un formulario de inscripción. Habría sido otra larga hora de debate si no fuera por hijo menor del Kazekage. Con una mirada, nadie de la Arena se atrevió a decir más. Ahora, Hikaru se dirigió al hospital, intrigado por el "apoyo" del joven pelirrojo y la salud de su torpe dama.

Al pasar a los guardias ANBU a su habitación, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Kakashi y sus estudiantes. Naruto, tan fuerte como siempre exigiéndoles que los dejaran pasar, Hikaru puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y asintió al guardia ANBU.

"¡Hikaru-san! ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó el rubio mirando sorprendido, sintiéndose tímido, Hikaru se frotó la nuca.

"Encantado de verte de nuevo ... Naruto" Hikaru sonrió suavemente, feliz de ver que Naruto había crecido tanto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Sakura, cuyos ojos verdes escudriñaron su atuendo de arriba a abajo.

"¡El hermano de Kao-chan! Es muy posesivo, ten cuidado Sakura-chan" Naruto susurró la última parte, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño y despeinar su cabello con demasiada fuerza.

"¡No soy su hermano! ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?" Hikaru se rió de Naruto, cuyo cabello se veía salvaje y evitó su golpe con facilidad.

"¿Entonces podrías dejarnos pasar? Queremos ver si Sasuke ... quiero decir, si están bien", dijo la chica de cabello rosa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Si insistes ..." Hikaru finalmente miró al sensei de Kaoru, quien estaba extrañamente callado. Con su aprobación, el grupo fue recibido en una pequeña habitación con dos camas, una vacía y bien hecha. En la otra cama sus dos compañeros de equipo desaparecidos. Sasuke se quedó en silencio mirando a Kaoru que estaba durmiendo, con sus vendas en el brazo derecho y un tubo conectado a una máquina a su lado. Naruto y Sakura le hicieron a Sasuke muchas preguntas. Hikaru los observó junto a Kakashi, quien finalmente habló.

"¿Como está ella?"

"Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, solo tiene que despertar" Hikaru se sintió un poco intimidado por el hombre a su lado.

"¿Que dijeron?" Kakashi le preguntó al adolescente con interés

"Permitirán que tu equipo participe, depende ... si aún quieres preguntarles" Hikaru frunció el ceño al ver al grupo de jóvenes genin que estaban demasiado ocupados hablando para escucharlos. Sasuke permaneció pegado a su lugar, las vendas en sus brazos hacían que Hikaru se sintiera un poco culpable.

"Aun así ... todavía tenemos un problema" dijo Kakashi en serio. Sabía que el hombre tenía razón. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrían seguir siendo afortunados? Finalmente su dama abrió sus ojos la habitación, Naruto rápidamente se acercó a su cara, preguntándole demasiado rápido para que ella entendiera. Sasuke tomó a Naruto por el cuello y lo empujó a un lado, Sakura era más gentil y Hikaru estaba aliviado.

"Sasuke ... ¿estás bien?" Kaoru preguntó, su voz un poco ronca.

El Uchiha sorprendió a todos, incluso a Kakashi cuando se dio la vuelta fue por un vaso de agua y dijo bruscamente. "Preocúpate por ti misma." Dándole la copa a Sakura, se presentó frente a Hikaru, con un tono cortante y serio. "Sígueme"

A regañadientes Hikaru concedió, echó un vistazo rápido a todos en la habitación. Frunciendo el ceño todo el camino ofendido de recibir órdenes de un pequeño gennin y preparándose mentalmente para la discusión inevitable entre ellos. _Este no era su día._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Solo quería decir muchas gracias. A Lapapataanónima (jaja me encanto el nick) y Theosack por el comentario, son muy amables. Espero no decepcionarlos.**_

**Oh y hay cosas que se explican en la saga de Shippuden, casi llegamos a eso. La verdad también extraño a Shisui, si planeo unas cosas más con él. Y Danzo si es de los personajes que más odie de la serie T.T**

**No solo es talento**

Al día siguiente, Kakashi hizo el anuncio más inesperado, los recomendó para los exámenes de Chunnin. Los jóvenes se lo pensaron, cada uno cuestionando las habilidades necesarias para los desafíos futuros. El Equipo Siete tenía una decisión difícil en sus manos, tres y SOLO un escuadrón de tres puede firmar el registro. Solo cinco días para decidir, Naruto estaba tan emocionado y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Sus amigos serán liberados pronto, pero eso le alivió solo un poco. Una vez más, se sintió presionado, demasiadas cosas estaban sucediendo.

Molesto por la idea de separarse debido a esa regla, Naruto se tomó el tiempo de su entrenamiento para buscar algún tipo de respuesta. Caminando en profunda reflexión hasta que sus pies lo dirigieron al lugar más inesperado la tarde siguiente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había venido al distrito de Uchiha. Se quedó allí, vacilante de poner un pie o dar la vuelta como muchas veces antes.

Técnicamente él podría pasar y mirar, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, se quedó allí, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de DÓNDE mirar. Tantos intentos en el pasado para simplemente escabullirse aquí. Antes de que Naruto tuviera la oportunidad de tomar una decisión, un saludo alegre interrumpió su meditación.

"¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué estás ahhhh?" Casi lo tiraron al suelo, su largo cabello índigo lo hizo estornudar.

"Te lo dije ... ¡VE DESPACIO! ¡¿Estás sorda?!" La molestia en la voz de Hikaru haciendo eco unos pasos atrás. A su lado Shikamaru con una ceja levantada solo mirando.

"Fue un accidente, relájate" Kaoru finalmente lo soltó y se giró para burlarse del insulto.

"No me hagas volver al hospital", advirtió Hikaru.

"¿Ya te dejaron salir?" Preguntó Naruto un poco sorprendido.

"No, solo decidimos escapar y almorzar" respondió Shikamaru con sarcasmo y una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto trató de darle un zape, pero Kaoru empujó suavemente al distrito y terminó el argumento que se aproximaba.

"Buena idea, podemos almorzar también, Shika. Ven con nosotros, Naruto-kun"

Naruto se aseguró de recordar a dónde iban para la próxima vez saber dónde estaba su casa ahora. Estaba feliz de ver a su amiga caminando y sonriendo. Su charla fue agradable, compartiendo cuentos de sus misiones anteriores. Su casa era más grande que su apartamento. Hikaru desapareció para hacer bocadillos para ellos, cuando Kaoru los llevó al patio trasero que mostraba un jardín modesto, pero grande, con plantas extrañas.

"¿Que es todo esto?" Naruto caminó lentamente mientras Kaoru le daba una canasta a Shikamaru.

"Mi jardín secreto, ¿te gusta?" Kaoru respondió, tomando otro conjunto de herramientas y examinando las hierbas.

"Tienes muchas plantas aquí ... pero sin flores. Eso es raro, te gustan" Kaoru continuó cortando algunas hierbas.

"Tengo uno, pero aquí solo tengo lo que necesito".

"¿Para qué? Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, para muchas cosas. Vendo algunas de ellas con fines médicos" Kaoru ya tenía una caja con hierbas. Naruto se sentó allí con curiosidad mientras su compañera de equipo los separaba, Shikamaru le dio su canasta y se sentó junto a Naruto.

"Me debes una, eso fue tedioso", le dijo Shikamaru, poniéndose cómodo.

"¡No hiciste nada!" Naruto respondió, ligeramente impresionado de que incluso ahora seguía siendo el mismo niño perezoso.

"Está bien Naruto, la verdad es que me está haciendo un favor". Ella miró sus ojos azules, deteniéndose un momento en su trabajo para explicar adecuadamente. "Yo ... le pedí un bálsamo especial para Sasuke".

"¿No fue liberado contigo?" Preguntó Naruto con genuina curiosidad.

Incapaz de retener la mirada, Kaoru continuó con la tarea anterior, etiquetando las bolsas.

"No, cuando Kakashi nos habló de los exámenes Chunnin, Sasuke estaba ..." Hizo una pausa, las hierbas listas para ser tomadas. "Simplemente ... no quiero que ninguno de nosotros pierda esta oportunidad. Estoy seguro de que él quiere participar, así que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Shika. Simplemente vine aquí para darle esto y luego regresaré al hospital"

"¿No vamos a almorzar?" preguntó Naruto, desilusión evidente en su gemido.

"Acabas de sonar como Chouji. Y yo pensando que tenías algo de sentido común en esa gran cabeza" Shikamaru hizo un comentario indiferente. Kaoru se rió de ellos, la llamada de Hikaru los hizo retirarse a la casa.

* * *

Estaba mirando por la ventana de la pequeña habitación del hospital, el cielo perdiendo sus tintes naranja casi consumido por el azul oscuro. Un golpe en la puerta, una voz que reconoció, y se giro para mirarla. Ojos negros rastreando su cuello, donde debería haber estado su marca. Todo lo que quedó fue una luna creciente.

Fuera de eso, casi todo parecía estar en su lugar para él, su largo cabello, su collar con el dije del sol, sus piernas vendadas para ocultar las pocas cicatrices que quedaban y sus ojos verdes. Bailando por la habitación, ella estaba nerviosa, él sabía por qué, pero Kaoru tenía que hablar primero. Todavía no estaba dispuesto a dejar salir sus pensamientos.

Una enorme botella fue presentada en su cara, una sustancia verdosa que le hizo mirarla.

"Sasuke ..." Hizo una pausa, sus manos sujetaron la botella con demasiada fuerza antes de que sus ojos lo miraran fijamente.

"Solo disculparme no es suficiente por lo que te paso. Es mi culpa. No sé cuánto te ha contado Hikaru. Si no estás enojado, ¿te importaría dejar que te cure?"

Había pensado en el tema, aún más con la sorpresa de Kakashi y su disculpa volvió a poner su mente de cabeza. Para alguien que él consideraba inteligente y perceptiva ... ella carecía de sentido común. Él era el que se suponía disculparse con ella, no al revés. Ella todavía era extraña, una contradicción, algo ingenua en cierto sentido. No estaba seguro de por qué ese pensamiento era reconfortante para él, estaba tentado de seguir su ejemplo para ver qué haría. Notando el ligero temblor de sus brazos, tomó la botella y respondió lo primero en su mente.

"Aún así, eres demasiado terca para dejarme solo"

Eso la hizo parpadear sorprendida. "_Tal vez eso no sonaba como esperaba" S_asuke pensó rápidamente. Kaoru lenta pero seguramente se relajó y le sonrió. Su voz más alegre esta vez cuando le pidió los brazos y comenzó a explicar.

"No te arrepentirás. ¡Unos pocos masajes de esto te sacarán de aquí en poco tiempo!"

_¿Ella acaba de decir masaje? _Sasuke pensó un poco nervioso. No estaba muy seguro de si quería su ayuda ahora. Kaoru abrió la botella y puso un poco del contenido en su palma, el olor no era la terrible mezcla que estaba preparado para soportar. Sus palmas resplandecieron levemente en un brillo purpurino. Ella se detuvo un momento mirando sus manos. Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para encontrar una salida.

"¿Por-Por qué no dejas que una enfermera lo haga?" _¿Acaba de tartamudear? _Estaba perturbado, pero nunca había permitido que alguien se acercara demasiado. Se sentía incómodo con alguien que lo tocara con afecto o ese tipo de contacto que algunas chicas le imponían. Pero ella otra vez ignoraba su predicamento porque respondió con el mismo tono.

"Dice que funciona más rápido con Reishi que con chakra. Es suficiente para tres sesiones, mañana por la noche notarás la diferencia. Pero debes tomarte las cosas con calma porque la piel exterior permanecerá sensible por un días".

Su sorpresa se apaciguó por la curiosidad. "¿Quién?" No estaba seguro de quién le dió ese tipo de información o por qué ahora ella respiraba profundamente y miraba sus brazos.

"Isamu. El chico de cabello plateado de esa noche. Ah, y él también se disculpa". Luego frunció el ceño, gruñó, cerró los ojos y respondió: "Sí, se lo merece, así que deja de quejarte y haz lo tuyo"

"¿Hacer qué?" Sasuke ahora estaba más nervioso, no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando con él o si a esto se refería Hikaru como " _posible comportamiento extraño"_

"Lo siento, mi nueva conciencia es bastante ruidosa a veces. Solo no preguntes ahora y dame tu brazo". Kaoru pidió con suavidad, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

A regañadientes, Sasuke dejó que su compañera de equipo trabajara en su brazo derecho, al principio tenso por el repentino contacto, pero sus movimientos lentos y tiernos relajaron sus músculos. Al principio la sensación fresca de la pomada activó sus sentidos, después con el constante flujo de sus dedos como si pintara un camino hacia sus hombros empezó a sentir una calidez agradable. Tenía que distraerse con algo, así que preguntó.

"¿Haces esto a menudo?" Estaba demasiado concentrada para mirarlo, repitiendo el proceso en su otro brazo. Considerando la idea de que ella no lo escuchó, Sasuke examinó de cerca sus acciones. El brillo hacía fácil notar cuando Kaoru tocaba tentativamente ciertos puntos, presionando o cambiando de ubicación en puntos muy precisos. No haciendo suficiente presión para lastimar, solo la cantidad correcta para recordar que estaba cerca ... demasiado cerca.

No estaba seguro de si se sentía incómodo o no con eso. Kaoru no era una fanática loca, solo que estaba intrigado por las cosas que no entendía de ella. Después de esa noche, pasó horas a su lado observando cómo sus cicatrices se curaban a una velocidad sospechosa que ni las enfermeras podían explicar. Escuchar sus suaves ronquidos y **_su nombre_ **en la oscuridad lo hizo dudar, sin saber qué pensar.

De repente, lo sacudió fuera de su mente un suave golpe en las mejillas. Poniendo distancia entre ellos por reflejo.

"Lo siento, te quedaste muy quieto". Ella justificó sus acciones, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Terminaste?"

"No, te estaba pidiendo que te acostaras. No puedo quitarte las vendas así"

Sasuke no quería dejarle saber cuanto le perturbaba el siguiente paso. Sin embargo, él obedeció en silencio, agradecido de que ella no le prestara atención a su postura rígida. Una vez más, se molesto . Abrirse no era fácil, pero realmente lo estaba intentando. Y aún así ella continuaba sumándole a su culpa. Sintiéndose endeudado, atrapándolo inocentemente en un largo camino de redención. Observando como ella descartaba cuidadosamente sus vendas y se preparaba para masajear sus piernas. Sasuke esperaba que las próximas sesiones fueran menos ... intensas.

Justo como había dicho, la noche siguiente podía caminar normal, y sus quemaduras desaparecieron por completo. Ahora, sin ningún inconveniente y preguntas en mente, Sasuke buscó a Kaoru. Hikaru señaló en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, lo que no esperaba era ver a unos niños y Naruto allí.

"¿Tenemos que hablar" Directo al grano, como siempre. Naruto tan entrometido como siempre respondió por ella.

"No puedes aparecer de la nada y arruinar nuestra diversión. Creo que era más agradable contigo en el hospital" Lo ignoró y miró directamente a los ojos verdes de Kaoru. Luego se dio la vuelta esperando que ella lo siguiera. No tardó en alcanzarlo y preguntó.

"¿Te importa si pasamos por algo de comer?"

No le respondió, pero cambió de dirección a un establecimiento de té. Tomando un asiento cerca de la puerta, una camarera vino y tomó sus órdenes. Estaba jugueteando con su cabello, curiosamente un tic nervioso que todavía tenía.

"¿Naruto o Sakura lo saben?" Él no elaboró más, ella sabía lo que quería decir. Ella suspiró y sostuvo su mirada, negando con una pequeña inclinación. Como sospechaba, Sasuke pensó las implicaciones. Hikaru no dio demasiados detalles, solo lo suficiente para apaciguarlo esa vez en el hospital. Tal vez ella estaba mejorando en interpretar emociones porque Kaoru interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"No estoy segura si es una buena idea decirles todavía. Porque ni siquiera sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora. En serio, solo imagínalo". Luego cambió su tono y dijo: "Oigan, muchachos, ¿adivinen qué? Tengo un extraño espíritu metido en la cabeza que dice que se quedará conmigo para siempre. Me engañó para que aceptara ser un peón y no tengo idea de qué hacer con él porque aparece de la nada "

Si ella lo pone así, realmente suena loco. Kaoru se echó a reír, exasperada, y dejó caer su cara en la mesa.

"¿Está aquí?" Sasuke tenía curiosidad, ahora que descubrió que ella hablaba sola debido a ese espíritu.

Kaoru se levantó de la mesa para tocar su collar. "No, a veces mi sol se siente caliente cuando él está en mi cabeza. Sólo me preocupa que pueda quedarme atrás en los exámenes por su culpa"

"No confío en él", respondió, recordando esos ojos rojos sangrientos. Todavía estaba molesto. "¿Por qué no corriste?" Se lo estaba preguntando durante algún tiempo.

"Y dejarte?" Kaoru ladeó la cabeza "Esa no era una opción. Estaba segura de que no me haría daño, pero contigo... no quería arriesgarme"

"Así que lo conocías" acusó Sasuke, dejando a un lado la preocupación que ella tenía por él.

"No, solo lo había visto un par de veces. Siendo sincera, estaba pensando que tal vez también me lo estaba imaginando". Finalmente llegaron las órdenes, él le dio tiempo para comer y relajarse. Ligeramente aliviado de que ella no intentara hacer un lío con su vida intencionalmente. No, solo estaba buscando algunas respuestas antes de los exámenes, tenía que saber qué esperar del equipo. No fallará, estaba decidido a demostrar su fuerza esta vez.

* * *

Mañana era el gran día y después de algunos encuentros extraños con ninjas desconocidos, se encontraron en la academia. Sin importar que sucediera, no se rendirían. Con una nueva mentalidad buscaron la habitación 301 con entusiasmo. Kaoru notó el silencio de Sakura, lo que la sorprendió fue el cumplido indirecto de Sasuke en sus habilidades. A veces por cosas tan simples y pequeñas como esa sabía que a Sasuke si le importaba el equipo. Cuando de la nada apareció un tipo de traje verde entre Sasuke y otro niño. Su traje pegado completamente a su cuerpo y sus grandes cejas fueron las primeras cosas que pudo ver cuando se acercó con seguridad.

"Tú eres Sakura, ¿verdad?" Miré a mi compañera, pero por la cara que hizo era posible que no lo conociera.

"Por favor, sé mi novia. Te protegeré con mi vida" Su fuerte declaración, la luz en sus ojos, tanta pasión y emoción tan inesperada. Era tan honesto que Kaoru se quedó sin habla mirándolo con asombro. Su energía era tan brillante que era difícil no creer en su juramento, eso era lo que ella encontraba admirable.

Fue una pena que solo unas pocas palabras de Sakura pudieran desgarrar su espíritu. Le pareció algo romántico. De repente, las miradas del grupo en su dirección la pusieron en una posición incómoda. "Espera, ¿dije eso en voz alta?"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kao-chan?" Preguntó Naruto claramente perturbado con la cara que puso.

"Estás loca. ¿Cómo puede ser romántico? Él es un bicho raro" dijo Sakura rudamente, Kaoru vio que el chico se deprimía a un lado. Iba a animarlo cuando un adolescente pálido con largo cabello castaño se acercó, reconociendo sus ojos y esa inconfundible mirada seria, Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata.

"Oye tú, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó con aire de superioridad. No quería estar cerca de él. Kaoru se ocultó tras Sakura.

"Es una cortesía dar tu nombre antes de preguntar" respondió Sasuke, bloqueando su camino.

"Eres un novato, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"No estoy obligado a responder" Kaoru echó un vistazo rápido para ver su ceño fruncido, enfadado por Sasuke.

Ella estaba feliz de seguir a Sakura y buscar el aula. Los escalofríos que sintió por la mirada del Hyuga la motivaron a acelerar el paso. Hizo una lista mental de las cosas para mantenerse positiva. El abrazo sorpresa de Hikaru, no los daba tan seguido, era algo tímido hasta para eso. El dango que recibió esta mañana, un lindo gato en un árbol que no saltó para rascarle la cara. Naruto prometió comprarle un helado. Kaoru tenía antojo de algo dulce!

Un grito interrumpió su pensamiento. El chico verde de antes saltó y desafió a Sasuke, una vez más se sorprendió por la cortesía hasta que ...

"Oh Sakura, te amo" Sakura gritó realmente asustada, Kaoru se tapó las orejas por el escándalo.

"Esas cejas. Ese peinado horrible. Eres un bicho raro"

"Eres un ángel enviado desde el cielo" dijo el chico, cuyo nombre era Rock Lee, y fue muy divertido ver a Sakura bailar como fideo. Kaoru se rió tan fuerte.

"¡Basta, Kaoru! ¡Me estás cabreando!" Sakura gritó enojada, Kaoru tuvo que calmarse. Naruto interrumpió desafiando a Rock Lee. No escuchó cuando se negó, en un parpadeo acabó golpeado en la pared. Kaoru corrió hacia él, revisando si había alguna herida pero solo estaba inconsciente. Ahora estaba impresionada, asustada y fascinada. _¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?_

Sasuke lo enfrentó en una pelea, pero terminó en el suelo. Lee era increíblemente rápido o tenía un dominio del jutsu desconocido para ellos. Sasuke emocionado usó su Sharingan, incluso así fue golpeado en la barbilla y luego en el estómago. Finalmente, reveló que estaba luchando únicamente con taijutsu. La confianza en sus habilidades dejó en claro el poder detrás de su entrenamiento. Antes de que terminara la pelea, apareció una tortuga que detuvo la pelea.

Kaoru estaba tan emocionada. No se dio cuenta cuando Naruto corrió hacia Sakura y Sasuke preguntando si la tortuga era el sensei de Rock Lee. Me reí, tal vez demasiado, pero fue hilarante. Me acerqué a ellos, agarrando mi vientre.

"Eso ... eso no es su ... su sensei" Era difícil contener su risa. Apareció en el humo un hombre alto con un traje verde similar, era como mirar una copia de Lee. No pude responderle a Naruto era demasiado curioso. Su interacción, la maldita puesta de sol, le dolía la barriga y estaba llorando de risa cuando el hombre llamado Gai se acercó.

Les hablo de Kakashi pero eso no distrajo para nada la frustración de Sasuke cuando se fueron.

"Parece que los Uchiha no son tan buenos como todo el mundo dice" comentó Naruto con indiferencia, Sakura lo regañó.

"Bueno, demasiado ego puede ser peligroso para cualquiera" Kaoru expresó su opinión, Sakura golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Eso dejó a Kaoru estupefacta, ella nunca había hecho eso antes.

"La próxima vez lo venceré" respondió Sasuke fríamente

"Sí, claro" el sarcasmo de Naruto era tan evidente que incluso Kaoru podía distinguirlo. "¿Viste su mano? Las cejas tupidas deben haber estado entrenando como loco todos los días. Él entrena más que tú. Eso es todo".

"¿Te imaginas entonces, su fuerza? Admirable ... Quiero pelear con él también" pensó Kaoru en voz alta, mirando en la dirección en que Lee desapareció. Ella realmente estaba impresionada, ese tipo de velocidad era increíble. Sasuke estaba temblando ligeramente pero luego respondió con más confianza.

"Bien, las cosas se están poniendo emocionantes. No puedo esperar a ver qué pasará".

El alivio acompañado con tal estímulo hizo difícil no ser optimista. Kaoru esperaba contra todo pronóstico que tuvieran éxito.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno hay algo que si puedo responder, jaja lo de Sasuke incómodo, pues es lógico para mi por que no es como que este acostumbrado a que se le acerque la gente y es bien raro cuando de repente invaden tu espacio. Pero si es alguien de confianza igual es raro por que no entiendes si te incomoda o no (o al menos así me pasa)  
Shiori estará más presente en Shippuden, ya casi llegó a eso. También otros personajes, lo que si puedo decirte es que Kaoru no es un mesias ninja ni nada de eso. Soy creyente de que el amor es complicado y uno debe aprender, hay distintos tipos y a veces es difícil entender tu propio corazón.  
**

**Gracias je por otro comentario, (que pena la verdad, jaja es que soy tímida pero feliz, y no sé si ocultarme como oruga o bailar acá feliz)**

**El nido de la serpiente**

La habitación estaba llena de ninjas, la atmósfera era tensa y Sakura se ponía nerviosa. Sintiéndose tímida ante las miradas que estaban recibiendo, algunos ninjas eran mayores y eso era preocupante.

"No tenía idea de que teníamos tanta competencia", comentó Sakura. Sus compañeros de equipo lo estaban tomando mejor. Naruto era como siempre, su Sasuke tenía un aire de emoción, tan confiado Kaoru, extrañamente, estaba mirando abiertamente a todos, no era la mejor táctica en su opinión, pero qué podía decir sí misma. Asustada con una ligera náusea, no duró porque una voz molesta y familiar casi los deja sordos.

"¡Sasuke aquí estás!" Ino Yamanaka, su rival en el amor se le insinuaba a SU SASUKE. "No tienes ni idea de cuánto extrañé tu hermosa cara"

"¡INO PUERCA! ¡QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A SASUKE! ÉL ES MÍO" Si solo pudiera golpear esa fea cara suya.

"Frente de marquesina, ¿te dejaron entrar? ¿Has notado las nuevas arrugas en esa GRAN pared tuya?

"¡Deja mi frente en paz!" Sakura estaba a punto de arañarla cuando su compañera de equipo se colocó entre ellas saludando a alguien detrás.

"¡Shika-chan! ¡Chouji-san! Es gusto verlos" Kaoru fue la primera en saludarlos, Sakura los había visto antes, pero no hablaba con ellos. El resto del equipo de Ino vino con nosotros.

"Fantástico. Ahora tengo que soportar un par de loros y un grillo" dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo mirando a Naruto y Kaoru.

"Oye, ¿a quién llamas loro? Él señaló bruscamente, Sakura se rió. Si le quedaba, como guante.

"¿Y quién es el grillo?" Kaoru preguntó, Sakura estaba sorprendida de que su compañera pudiera estar tan despistada a veces.

"Olvídalo. Si los cuatro están aquí, ¿quién se irá?" Shikamaru preguntó con una expresión aburrida. Que falta de tacto. Sakura inclinó su cabeza hacia su compañera de equipo. Kaoru sonrió un poco, vaciló en contestar.

"Yo, tengo que buscar a mi equipo…"

"Espera un poco Kao-chan. No nos dejes todavía". Naruto fue el primero en detenerla, Sasuke asintió levemente. ¿_Cómo lo hace_? Yo ... Sé que ella dijo que no le gustaba Sasuke, pero tenía su atención sin siquiera intentarlo. Una parte de ella se alegró por qué los separaron, por la oportunidad de estar a solas con Sasuke y sorprenderlo.

Serán rivales en todos los sentidos de la palabra y, sin embargo, la apoyan. Si no fuera por esa promesa hace apenas unos minutos. " Pasar juntos hasta el final ". La sonrisa de Kakashi después de eso también la hizo sentir orgullosa, realmente estaba feliz con el equipo. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramática o egoísta, Sakura también lo prometió y su palabra era tan importante como su amor por Sasuke.

"Hinata!" Kaoru se dirigió hacia la niña pequeña con el cabello corto y los ojos pálidos color lavanda. Sakura solo observó con incredulidad cómo su compañera de equipo cambió tan rápido. Hablaba y sonreía ampliamente, Sakura no la había visto tan animada con nadie, excepto con Naruto. Sospechoso_, ¿por qué puede ser tan alegre asi nada más? No, espera un minuto. Ella no quería pensar eso ahora._

"Oye, no seas tan agresiva y déjala en paz" Kiba se burló de Kaoru, que estaba demasiado ocupada abrazando a la pobre chica para notar el enorme rubor que cubría completamente su rostro. Ahora Sakura estaba segura, Hinata tenía que ser especial, a Kaoru no le gustaba dar abrazos a cualquiera. A veces Kaoru te quita el aliento, literalmente, ¿_no puede notar cuando alguien se está asfixiando?_

"Ki-Kiba-san, está bien. Kaoru-chan es mi amiga"

"Lo siento, es solo que a Akamaru no le agrada"

"¿Puedes hablar con él?" Kaoru finalmente liberó a la tímida Hyuga y se acercó para hablar con el chico salvaje con marcas en sus mejillas y un perro blanco en su chaqueta. "¿Puedes preguntarle por qué cada mascota me odia? ¡No sé por qué huyen!"

Akamaru ladró, Sakura siempre tuvo sus dudas si Kiba realmente hablaba con Akamaru o si estaba loco. "Una chica agresiva, ¿verdad?" Kiba respondió como si estuviera ofendido.

"Tú eres el grosero" Sakura no registró las palabras hasta que salió de su boca. _¿Acaba de defender a Kaoru?_

"Bueno, esto será divertido. Al menos para nosotros"

Sakura estaba enojada, Kiba simplemente ignoró su respuesta y prácticamente se estaba riendo de nosotros. "Ten cuidado, Kiba, la confianza a menudo lleva a la derrota". Su Sasuke, por supuesto que defendería al equipo. Esa sonrisa desafiante hizo que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatina. No podía esperar a ver cómo Sasuke lo ponía en su lugar .

"Ustedes, novatos, bajen la voz. No se dan cuenta de que están causando una mala impresión" Un muchacho alto con lentes y cabello gris caminó en nuestra dirección. Luego de señalar lo estúpido que era llamar la atención, nos mostró algunas cartas. Fue asombroso cómo hizo aparecer datos con su chakra. Este Kabuto era inteligente, Sakura estaba agradecida de tener la oportunidad de ver esa información. Cuando Sasuke preguntó por los dos ninjas con los que nos encontramos, sintió un escalofrío al mirar la foto de Lee. Cuando Gaara salió, Sakura escuchó a Kaoru murmurar.

"¡Es él! ¡El chico del árbol!"

"¿Lo conoces?" Sakura tuvo que preguntar, siempre conseguia ser ... extraña.

"No, todavía" A veces se preguntaba si entendería el extraño comportamiento de Kaoru.

Después de la explicación de Kabuto, Sakura hizo algunas conclusiones. Ella estaba realmente jodida, pero tenía que luchar contra su miedo o, de lo contrario, Sasuke nunca la perdonaría si perdían. Al menos ella lo estaba tomando mucho mejor que Naruto, él estaba temblando. Tal vez algunas palabras lo tranquilizarían. Ella estaba tratando de ser amable, de verdad. Entonces Naruto gritó cómo vencerírá a todos y los hizo prácticamente un blanco.

"¿Qué rayos hace el idiota de tu novio ?" Ino le gritó.

"¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO!" ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar eso? Sakura sostuvo a Naruto en un agarre mortal como castigo y trató de apaciguar a la multitud enojada. Cuando llegó el hombre de cicatriz eneel ojo, llegó la hora de decir adiós. Esta vez Kaoru nos dio un abrazo. Lo que no esperaba fue que le entregará su collar.

"¿Qué?" Incluso los chicos se sorprendieron, mirando abiertamente a Kaoru.

"¿Puedes cuidar esto por mí?"

"¿por qué?" Ella no respondió. Luego tomó la pulsera que siempre usaba y se acercó a Sasuke repitiendo sus acciones, evitando nuestros ojos. No entendía que se proponía mientras Sasuke acariciaba la pulsera. Me sentí celosa por alguna razón.

"Es mi excusa para buscarlos. Deben prometer devolverlos cuando pasemos" Su voz era un poco baja. Le murmuró algo a Sasuke, tenía tantas ganas de saber qué.

"¿Y yo que?" Naruto gimió sintiéndose abandonado. Haciendo un puchero bastante lindo. _Espera, ¿pensé que era lindo?_

"Tienes mi tesoro más importante". Ella mostró un monedero de zorro y se lo dio a Naruto, cuya cara quedó en blanco. "¡No te atrevas a perderlo o me robaré todo el ML ramen en tu apartamento! ¡Lo juro!"

Debimos hacer que Naruto se moviera, él estaba actuando como un loco. ¿De veras le teniía miedo?Lo último que vi de ella fue su largo cabello mientras caminaba hacia otro grupo de ninjas con una foto en la mano. Me puse el collar, preguntándome por qué ella se sintió tan sentimental.

* * *

Kaoru solo tenía que respirar y responder al menos a las preguntas que conocía antes de entrar en pánico. No estaba segura de las otras preguntas, tenía una ligera idea de qué hacer pero siempre dudaba antes de escribir. Ella trató de no asustarse, las otras dos chicas con las que terminó emparejada eran desconocidas pero quería pensar que no tendrían problemas. _Se positiva. Tal vez sean lo suficientemente buenos y podamos pasar. Tengo que seguir adelante._

Ahora que todas las reglas estaban sobre la mesa, se preocupó. Su pobre Naruto estaba temblando. _Anímate, puedes hacerlo Naruto! _Afortunadamente, Hinata estaba a su lado, tal vez su amiga pueda consolarlo. Veinte minutos después, se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa en silencio, las otras chicas de su equipo parecían tener problemas. Entonces ella escuchó esa voz.

"¿Ya te estas rindiendo?" El tono fuerte dentro de su mente fue inesperado.

"¡TÚ! ¿A dónde fuiste? ¡Te necesitaba!" Kaoru reprendió.

"Estoy sorprendido, realmente estás más asustada de lo que pensaba. Qué decepcionante" Su tono era serio. Si no estuviera preocupada por pasar, me hubiera importado.

"No tengo tiempo para tus insultos. Dime, ¿hay alguna manera de ayudar a esas dos chicas para que puedan pasar?"

"¿Y tu?" Preguntó Isamu, no era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

"Encontrare una manera."

"Solo esta vez. Me debes una" Kaoru se alegró, antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntar él se esfumó.Escudriñando a la multitud en busca de las dos chicas. Fue extraño ver a una golpear su cabeza con el lápiz y sonreírle. Sorprendida, decidió confiar en Isamu y ocuparse de las otras preguntas. Después de pensarlo bien se dio cuenta de que era esencial hacer trampa, tenía que intentarlo, aunque fuera una idea loca. Primero, localizó a su presa, un niño no muy lejos que estaba escribiendo con confianza, era hora de poner en uso lo que había aprendido.

"Cada uno de ustedes es libre de responder la última pregunta" interrumpió Ibiki Morino por fin.

"Si no quieren, obtendrán automáticamente un 0 y todo el equipo fallará" Ibiki tiene un gusto por ser particularmente amenazador con las palabras. Si no estuviera tan decidida a pasar, a tener esperanza y un sueño que seguir, podría haber aceptado el fracaso.

"No solo eso, nunca tendrán la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo". Eso no tenía sentido para ella. Un desperdicio de potencial, ¿cómo pueden otros líderes ceder a tales reglas? ¿Podria ser posible? Ella no quería creerlo. Por un segundo Kaoru se asombró, una mano estaba levantandose. _Naruto? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo? Oh no, mejor que no levante esa mano_ . Dejó caer su mano con fuerza en la mesa y de nuevo me sorprendió. Él no renunciará a su sueño de ser Hokage. Ese tipo de estímulo apasionado fue suficiente para romper la tensa atmósfera del salón.

Ella casi le gritó a Ibiki. ¡_Qué masoquista! ¿Cómo se atreve a asustarnos así?_ Se calmó un poco cuando habló de la vida de un shinobi. Una declaración sincera de lo que conlleva. El riesgo, la incertidumbre, la sensación de tener la vida de otros en tus manos. Lealtad, disciplina, fuerza. Valores que distinguen a un verdadero ninja, principalmente el coraje de luchar por tu equipo. La imagen de una sonrisa distintiva y brillantes ojos negros pintaron una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Sin duda Shisui fue así, quería ser como él, mi querido sensei. Pensando en el hombre cuya sonrisa podía iluminar la habitación y cuya risa animaba incluso a la persona más estoica. Alguien que no dudaba frente al peligro.

"Quita esa estúpida cara. Me molesta" la voz de Isamu estaba de vuelta, Kaoru no estaba feliz de ser espiada de nuevo en sus pensamientos, gritó fuerte en su mente y apretó los dientes.

"¿PUEDES PARAR ESO? ES PERSONAL!"

"No es precisamente un secreto, relájate". Isamu respondió con indiferencia, ¿de verdad solo estaba jugando conmigo?

De repente, una mujer vino volando por la ventana y su presentación fue ... Extraña.

"Las mujeres nunca dejan de divertirme" Isamu hizo un comentario, solo podía sentirlo mirando al Jounin de pelo violeta como si fuera un juguete.

* * *

Algo que Naruto aprendió rápidamente fuera del bosque de la muerte fue no burlarse de una mujer loca con kunais. En este momento, su equipo ya había llenado sus formularios de consentimiento y estaban esperando la señal. Estaba entre emocionado y asustado con el desafío de supervivencia, sin embargo, confiaban en que superarán este examen. Cinco días fueron suficiente tiempo, ¿verdad? De esta forma podía patear un traseros y mostrar sus habilidades, impresionar a Sakura hasta el punto de que abandone al bastardo y vivian felices juntos. Ok, tal vez su fantasía lo llevo muy lejos, pero se vale soñar.

Naruto fue el primero en salir corriendo al bosque. Lo único que tenía seguro es que su amiga lo lograría. Con un poco de suerte no se encontrarán, no es que él pensara que ella intentaría robar su pergamino, pero él no conocía a las chicas que ahora la acompañaban. No pueden combatirlos exactamente porque la descalificarán también y esa no era la idea.

Estaba pensando demasiado lejos. Lo harán bien. Corrieron rápido para cubrir la distancia de los otros equipos. Los gritos de la gente se escucharon, Sakura estaba asustada, intenté distraerla. No sabía cómo eso lo había dejado atrapado en cuerdas, salvado por Sasuke ... otra vez. _¿Por qué siempre terminó así?_

_¿Quién nombró a Sasuke el líder? _Ok, tenía buenas ideas, pero podría haber elegido una contraseña más fácil de recordar. Un ataque repentino los hizo volar, no podía escuchar a nadie. Le dolió un poco estaba solo. ¿DE DÓNDE SALIÓ LA ENORMEE SERPIENTE? Naruto trató de escapar, pero esa cosa lo atrapó y se lo comió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue la experiencia más desagradable que halla tenido, rodeado el olor putrefacto de la carne podrida. Tenía que salir, AHORA.

Después de largos minutos, salir de allí pareció imposible. Dejó de gritar por ayuda. Pensó en todas las personas que lo habían apoyado, sus peleas, la alegría de volver a tener a su mejor amiga de vuelta y su rivalidad con Sasuke. Espera..._Por supuesto! no podía rendirse, no habían decidido quién era el mejor ninja._. ¡Sobre su cadáver dejará que Sasuke le robe a su mejor amiga. ÉL era mejor que Sasuke y se lo iba a demostrar.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

Kaoru se detuvo ante el repentino escalofrío en su columna vertebral. Las dos chicas también se detuvieron a mirarla, hablando pero a ella no le importaba escuchar, sentía algo mal.

" Princesa_, tus amigos están en peligro". _Isamu sonaba serio, un tanto oscuro en sus pensamientos. Kaoru rápidamente pidió dirección, él señaló y ya estaba corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

"¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Dijo la rubia a toda prisa alcanzándola.

"No puedes hacer lo que quieras", respondió la otra chica enmascarada. Kaoru continuó corriendo, pensando en el camino sus opciones. Un kunai pasó volando a su lado, obligandola a hacer una pausa. Las otras chicas la alcanzaron, la rubia la sacudió. "No fallaré solo porque te volviste loca, NOSOTROS tenemos que seguir adelante" Kaoru le sujeto la minera con fuerza.

"¡ESCUCHA! No tengo tiempo para esto. MIS AMIGOS están ahí afuera en peligro y si tengo que atraparlas a los dos para poder salvarlos, lo haré". El par retrocedió, Kaoru tomó dos repuestos de pergaminos para insinuar la seriedad de su amenaza.

"Pueden seguirme, ayudarme, formar un equipo con ellos y aprobar el examen o te prometo que te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo" Ni se movieron, ella asintió y guardó los pergaminos.

"Bien" fue todo lo que dijo Kaoru. Siguiendo a Isamu, evitando a otros equipos, no había tiempo para distracciones. Incluso le pidop acelerar el paso, no era una buena señal.

"¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? Preguntó la rubia. Ni le puso atención. Kaoru estaba sintiendo una gran perturbación de energía. Era extraño, ¿cómo podía sentir Reishi desde esta distancia? ¿Porque sentía su propia aura chocando con algo asqueroso

"_Por eso te dije que se los dieras_,_ han almacenado parte de tu energía, puede protegerlos pero no por mucho tiempo" la_ voz de Isamu fue áspera.

"Isamu, ¿contra quiénes están peleando?"

" _Una de esas plagas que más odio, él es demasiado poderoso no va a resistir la barrera_ ". La respuesta fue suficiente. Sintió una sacudida en su pecho, Kaoru conocía muy bien este flujo de chakra. Su corazón bombeaba salvajemente por miedo a que disminuyera.

"¡Naruto!" Ella gritó con angustia.

" _Ten cuidado, no debe conocer tu identidad_ ". Un consejo de Isamu, simple y claro, no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

"¿Crees que me importa?" A Kaoru simplemente le importaba llegar.

" _Escucha, mujer, ese hombre ha estado persiguiendo a TU gente como loco. No dejaré que escoria como él toque lo que es mío"_ Él iba muy serio, podía sentirlo. Kaoru se vio obligada a considerar la nueva información. Sin embargo, ella no será disuadida en lo más mínimo, sus amigos estaban esperando.

"Que tengas eres, está bien. También le diré a él" Isamu finalmente desapareció de su mente, tal vez con Hikaru podrían salir de aquí. Sintió de nuevo una sacudida, esta vez de cálidas llamas. Sasuke.

"Iré primero" dijo Kaoru antes de desaparecer, ahora lo suficientemente cerca para usar Shunshin no jutsu que Shisui le había enseñado. Su corazón golpea salvajemente. Cuando llegó, lo primero que distinguió fue a Sasuke respirando con dificultad, protegiendo a Sakura que estaba en el suelo. El ninja trató de morderlo, el cuello del enemigo estirado como un chicle, inquietante. Kaoru apuntó a su espada y usó su rayo. SU plan era destruir esos colmillos, el ninja se retiró a tiempo cuando ella se interpuso entre Sasuke y sus dientes afilados.

"Kaoru!" Sakura gritó sorprendida.

"¿Cuántos gennins pequeños tengo que matar hoy?" El enemigo pareció disfrutar la casería. Con su boca espeluznante y sus colmillos expuestos de nuevo, se lanzó, pero yo desvié su cabeza al suelo con mi espada. Deliberadamente ignoré la advertencia de Isamu, ¿cómo podía no pelear? ¿Huir? Ni tendríamos a donde ir. Apretando la empuñadura con fuerza, acumulando chakra y reishi en el filo de mi espada, formando un rayo y blandiendola hacia el grotesco ninja. El ataque produjo gran cantidad de escombros, dando una pausa momentánea, Sasuke se puso de pie y cubrió la retaguardia, con un kunai en la mano.

"Eres imprudente"

"No tuve tiempo para nada más. Podemos intentarlo juntos" Sasuke asintió, pero antes de poder hacer algo el enemigo se acercó a una velocidad asombrosa. Con la empuñadura apenas alcance a formar una barrera, el hombre retrocedió gratamente sorprendido, su sonrisa amenazadora lamiendo sus dientes.

"Esta energía ... así que fuiste tú quien salvó al pequeño Uchiha" El ninja envió de sus manos un puñado de serpientes. Había demasiadas, no podía ver nada, con la barrera aún arriba, tuve que usar mi espada como canal, enfocando mi Reishi para sostenerla. Las serpientes oscurecieron toda la barrera, el peso aumentó pero no me rendiría, necesitabamos un plan.

"¿Puedes hacer una bola de fuego?" Sasuke negó, se veía mal. Con pocas opciones, aposte todo a mi nueva técnica, dirigiendo el flujo de energía a través de mi espada hasta la barrera.

"Cierra los ojos", ordené, ya que no tenía mucha experiencia con este jutsu. Enfoque todo a crear un rayo en toda la barrera pero la luz fue demasiado. Estaba sintiendo el esfuerzo ante la cantidad de serpientes que había quemado. Esperamos hasta que pudiéramos ver de nuevo el bosque. No sabía si mi barrera resistiría más tiempo, no podíamos seguir a la defensiva.

"¿Se ha ido?" Preguntó Sakura, mirando a nuestro alrededor.

Pronto, la rama de árbol en la que estábamos parados se quebró a nuestros pies. Kaoru apenas logró caer a salvo en otra rama Sentí una poderosa patada en mi quijada y la dureza de la madera en mi espalda.

"Para un gennin es sospechoso que tengas ese tipo de habilidad". Presionó su mano en mi cuello en la distancia. Traté de liberarme con mi espada, sin embargo, él agarró mi muñeca con la otra mano y fue arrancada.

Su lengua tocó mi mejilla como si saboreara el momento. "Si no estuviera ocupado, no me importaría tomarte como una rata de laboratorio", gruñí, presionó aún más mi cuello, estaba empezando a ser difícil respirar. Intenté hacer señales con las manos y escapar, pero su kunai me perforó la mano. Mi grito fue callado por su agarre, dolía como el infierno.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" Sasuke gritó y la presión se fue. Buscando apoyo para echar un vistazo, la batalla continuó. Impresionada con el poder que aún quedaba en Sasuke, pateó, golpeó y envió una bola de fuego, pero nada parecía suficiente. _¿cuánto más podría seguir?_

" _¡Dame tu cuerpo_ !" La orden me tomó por sorpresa, la energía de Isamu me recorría el cuerpo como el fuego. " _No puedo dejarlos tengo que ..."_

"BIEN. DISFRUTA DEL ESPECTÁCULO" Ira pura y salvaje me rodeó. Fue la primera vez que sentí que mi cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, como si fuera un sueño. Bueno, más bien como una pesadilla. Isamu intervino rápidamente entre los dos. Me sorprendió dándole una patada tan fuerte y lo envió a volar. Levantando una mano en su dirección, sin embargo, nada sucedió, excepto destellos de pequeñas alas que se desvanecían en el viento.

" _PERFECTO. No puedo convocarlos"_ dijo Isamu sarcásticamente, no entendí lo que estaba tratando de hacer, el enemigo vino otra vez, evaluándonos lentamente.

"Interesante, ¿me encantan las sorpresas? Tal vez si te rompo el cuello Sasuke finalmente luche a su máximo potencial".

"Escoria como tú no tocará lo que es mío". Escuchar a Isamu hablar en su cuerpo fue extraño.

"Me divertiré. Rompiendo cada hueso en ti" El ninja se avalanzó veloz, Kaoru se sorprendió de poder ver sus movimientos, sus patadas, sus golpes, arrastrándose hacia la rama del árbol. Isamu blandió mi mano perforada como una espada y un poderoso viento como una cuchilla voló hacia el enemigo. El ninja logró evadirlo, sonrió y atacó a distancia. El fuego vino hacia nosotros rápidamente, Isamu lo detuvo con una mano. Me dolió muchísimo, mi grito lo hizo detenerse. Era suficiente para que el otro ninja golpeara, una nueva herida en su abdomen, Kaoru sentía el dolor, comenzó a toser sangre. Isamu recordó que estaba unido a su cuerpo, mortal y por lo tanto frágil. Tuvo que usar algo de energía para detener la sangre, cerrar las heridas.

Luego, algunos kunai distrajeron por un segundo al enemigo y frente a ella aparecieron las dos chicas que había dejado atrás. _Oh no, por favor no lo hagan ¡Deben salir! _Kaoru pensó asustada. Pero Isamu estaba más preocupado por su cuerpo que los recién llegados.

"Estoy cansado de esto, lo haré rápidamente" De su boca salieron disparadas balas de agua. Estaba cansada, use mi energía para bloquear lo más que pude. Las chicas estaban heridas, note la sangre muy tarde. Escuche a Isamu maldecir, Sakura gritó y Sasuke trató de detenerlo con sus kunais y cables, pero eso no funcionó.

"Sakura, llevaté a Kaoru ahora!" Sasuke se oía desesperado, no podría levantarme, mi mano agujereada temblaba mientras veía cómo se cerraba la herida, de repente el enemigo me envolvió en su forma de serpiente y todo lo que pude escuchar fue el grito de Isamu antes de ver círculos negros.

Ella parpadeó, no estaba segura cuando cerró los ojos. Su cabeza taladreando, se sentía agotada y débil. _¿Estoy viva?_ _¿Isamu? _Pero él no respondío_._ Entonces ella lo oyó, alguien estaba llorando. El bosque, el olor a sangre, los recuerdos de la batalla frescos en su mente. El corazón de Kaoru tamborilea temiendo lo peor. Solo una de sus manos se movía, tal vez se lo rompió el brazo. Lento pero seguro se las arregló para sentarse con una mano. Buscando a sus compañeros de equipo, no muy lejos en la rama del árbol, reconoció esa mota de cabello rosa.

"¿Sasuke, qué te hizo? Sakura, arrodillada junto a su compañero, su voz temblorosa. Aterrorizada por él, me forze a pararme. El dolor empeoró pero tenía que ver. Sasuke seguía respirando, me arrodillé y lloré mirandolo sufrir. Escuchó sus gritos agonizantes, agarraba su cuello con dedos temblorosos. Sudando y maldiciendo, estaba sufriendo; no pode hacer nada.

"Perdóname Sasuke... resiste" le supliqué, él continuó gritando hasta desmayarse. Sakura lo atrapó a tiempo. Sus ojos verdes perdieron brillo, estaba tan asustada como yo.

"Lo siento, Sakura. Si solo yo ..." Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Al final, fue inútil. No detuve a ese ninja. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto estaban heridos ... espera. Naruto!

"Sakura, ¿dónde está Naruto?" Estaba tan ocupada peleando que no me detuve a buscarlo. Estaba oscureciendo en el bosque, con los últimos rayos de luz y me señaló en una dirección arriba en el árbol. No sé si podría ir allí en mi estado. Entonces recordé a las dos chicas de antes y pregunté, pero su cara no era una buena señal. Cuando miré donde ella dijo, la vista fue suficiente para hacerme retroceder.

Una estaba empalada, su cara asustada como si alguien hubiera intentado rasgar su piel en un charco de sangre. La otra tenía su abdomen mordido tan brutalmente que se podía ver el interior. Fue mi culpa, yo las metí en esto. Fui incapaz de proteger a mis amigos.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Sakura. Su voz suave me sobresaltó, me necesitaba. _No puedo desmoronarme ahora. No aquí._

"Tenemos ... tenemos que encontrar refugio" Sakura asintió y dejó a Sasuke para recuperar a Naruto. Me quedé allí mirando los cadáveres. _No puedo dejarlos aquí_ . No así, solas. Me quedaba tan poco chakra, decidí usarlo para esto. Tomé los pergaminos que tenía y sellé sus cuerpos. No sé por qué, pero tuve la necesidad de reír. Y salió sola esa risa, tan vacía, tan diferente, yo había hecho esto. Sentí a Sakura en mi hombro mientras temblaba y sentía mis lágrimas caer solas.

"Yo- les había dicho ... que lo haría... las atraparía si ... si ..." Mis manos temblaron sosteniendo el pergamino, demasiado perturbada para seguir hablando. Una cruel ironía que terminará cumpliendo lo que había dicho. Dejó que Sakura la llevara con los chicos, mirándolos así tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmarse otra vez. No podían ir muy lejos, con un brazo apenas podía mover a uno pero solo eso quedaba por hacer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Mi camino ninja**

Había sido una noche larga para ambas, cada una turnándose para vigilar y dormir, ninguna duró demasiado ya que las pesadillas a menudo molestaban a Sakura- Kaoru vigilaba más de una vez mientras ella trataba de descansar. En la mañana, Sakura había colocado trampas mientras Kaoru se quedaba dormida completamente exhausta. Su compañera se despertó a la primera luz del día, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos por el llanto, su brazo derecho aún inútil , pero se sorprendió al ver que su palma se había curado. Estaba al lado de Sasuke con un paño mojado, colocándolo suavemente en su frente.

"La respiración de Sasuke se estabilizo, pero su fiebre sigue subiendo" le informé, los ojos de Kaoru bailaban entre nosotros. Esperaba que tuviera algún plan, algún remedio, ella era la que siempre venía con algo para curar a Naruto. Kaoru estaba buscando en su bolsa de kunai, tomó un pergamino rojo y de allí varias botellas, paños y algunos vendajes.

"Solo tengo una pomada fría, no estoy seguro de si eso ayudará", tirándole una botella. Sakura no perdió tiempo en usarlo y esperó alguna reacción en Sasuke. Sakura levantó la vista para preguntar algo cuando vio a Kaoru luchar con una botella en una mano y sus dientes. Logrando abrir la botella, la presionó entre la barbilla y el cuello para poder poner un poco de ungüento en la palma. Sakura se levantó y tomó la botella de sus manos.

"Podrías haber pedido ayuda"

Sus ojos verdes se negaron a encontrarse con los míos, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando. Sakura la ayudó en silencio mientras Kaoru ponía el ungüento en la cara de Naruto. Luego hicimos lo mismo con Sasuke, pero se ocupó de sus manos y brazos, en largos círculos como un masaje.

"¿Que es eso?" Sakura preguntó cuando ambas se sentaron, Kaoru estaba respirando profundamente y reclinando su cuerpo en una raíz cerca de la entrada de su escondite.

"Solo un poco de cicatrizante y desinfectante, espero no se abran sus heridas"

"¿Y las otras botellas?" Sakura hizo otra pregunta, aliviada de tener algún tipo de respuesta por parte de ella.

"Algunos son para heridas específicas, quemaduras, venenos, para cerrar pequeñas cicatrices"

Puse mi atención en su brazo y ofrecí ponerle un poco de ungüento. Kaoru solo me miró, tomé eso como un sí. Lo hice suave, sin saber cuánto podría herir ese tipo de herida. Ella se puso rígida, tal vez Sakura podría distraerla.

"Gracias" Fue lo primero que pensó en ella.

"No hice nada" respondió Kaoru con tristeza. No, para Sakura ella hizo más que suficiente. Su compañera de equipo cumplió la promesa.

"Claro que si, estábamos ... Fue ..." ¿Cómo puede Sakura explicar cuán aliviada estaba de verla entonces? "NOSOTROS estamos vivos. Eso es suficiente".

Pero ella estaba en silencio, Sakura intentó de nuevo sacarla de ese estado. "Y no pienses después de esto que ... te dejaré ir por Sasuke". Luego ella golpeó la cabeza de Kaoru "Eso fue por acariciar demasiado su cuerpo, no lo harás nunca más"

Una solitaria risa, suave pero era mejor que el silencio. Kaoru finalmente la miró y algo de brillo volvió a ella, Sakura se sintió aliviada.

"Y sigues con eso Sakura ..." se calmó, sonrió suavemente una de esas extrañas sonrisas que realmente se sentía sincera. "Eso es lo que me agrada de ti, gracias"

"¿Porqué?" Sakura estaba perpleja.

"Por ser mi amiga" Ella respondió como si fuera la respuesta más obvia, como si fuera un hecho. Sakura no pudo mantener su mirada después de eso, porque en realidad no pensaba tan bien de ella. Tal vez Kaoru estaba siendo cortés, sin pensar sus palabras, siendo como Naruto y Lee, algo extraña y distraída. Tenía que ser eso, Kaoru carecía de habilidades sociales según recordaba.

Se quedaron así mirando afuera, Sakura se pusó en guardia, pero era solo una ardilla. El pobre animal casi cae en una de sus trampas. La tranquilidad no duró mucho , un ninja parecío venía por nosotros, no ... por Sasuke. El nnja del sonido de pelo negro se acercó primero. Pude detenerlos una vez, pero no fue suficiente

"Huracán de la hoja!" En un remolino de viento, apareció Rock Lee .

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lee?

Kaoru estaba buscando algunas armas, ya que su espada se había roto. "Siempre apareceré cuando estés en peligro, Sakura" fue su respuesta.

"Pero somos enemigos aquí ..."

"Te lo dije, te protegeré con mi vida" Sakura se quedó sin habla, el chico que había profesado su amor antes, iba enserio. Estaba orgulloso y listo para defenderla, estaba cansada y Kaoru tampoco se veía mejor. Con nueva admiración y respeto por él, lo dejó pelear.

Él estaba dando buena batalla y ella se atrevió a esperar que él nos pudiera sacar de este predicamento. Lee pateó a su oponente en el aire, envolvió al enemigo con sus vendas y ambos cayeron a una velocidad peligrosa al suelo. Lee estaba cansado, respiraba con dificultad y, desafortunadamente, era superado en número. Gritó mirando a Lee recibir el impacto del sonido, tratando de ayudar con algunos shuriken, pero no sirvió de mucho. Luego Kaoru corrió afuera, el corazón de Sakura casi se detuvo, no estaba en condiciones de luchar con un brazo roto, sin embargo, desvió la atención del otro ninja y se quedó con Lee. El chico con la cara cubierta como una momia tenía la intención de atrapar a Lee, mientras que el que tenía pinchos buscaba a Kaoru, ambos se lanzaron hacia ellos, sin embargo, los golpes de esos ninjas estaban ganando en contra sus esfuerzos.

"¿Ves, este pequeño accesorio? No necesito golpearte con el puño. Puedo golpearte con el poder del sonido". El ninja vendado explicó antes de ir por ella en el escondite. Lee apenas interceptó al enemigo, pero fue golpeado con el dispositivo que lo envió al suelo.

"¡Lee!" Sakura y Kaoru gritaron, su compañera de equipo fue interceptada por Zaku, con sus manos la encerró en una fuerza invisible.

"Puedo manipular las ondas ultrasónicas y la presión del aire. Hacer la tierra tan suave como una almohada o dura como el acero. Eres tan patética como ese chico, por qué no te mueres?" Zaku tomó a Kaoru por la espalda y tiró de su brazo herido. Su agonía fue tan palpable cuando gritó que Sakura no pudo evitar temblar mientras el ninja seguía atormentando a su compañera de equipo.

Su cuerpo se movío por cuenta propia, lanzando otro conjunto de shuriken. Zaku defendió con una mano, no importaba lo que hiciera, no era suficiente. La chica del sonido tiró de su cabello, burlándose de su debilidad, determinados a terminar con la vida de Sasuke. Me sentí tan indefensa, lloré angustiada, volví a fallar cuando más me necesitaban. Había tanto que no pude decirles, tanto que no hice. Zaku caminó tranquilamente hacia Sasuke tirando de Kaoru por su brazo, sus gritos lo hicieron enojar y solo lo observé mientras sacaba un kunai y le cortaba la mejilla, eso la calló un momento.

"Cállate ya, o de lo contrario tendré que cortar tus cuerdas vocales"

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? _**Nada.** No soportaba ser así, ya no. Cortándome el pelo, dejando atrás la debilidad que se aferra a mi mente y mi corazón. Frustrada, recordando lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Quería protegerlos, tenía que hacerlo. Contraatacando, usando jutsu de sustitución, consiguió cierta distancia para atacar a Zaku, cayo en su trampa, atacó y mordió su brazo. Kaoru estaba libre de nuevo, pero no podía moverse.

"Sa-sakura", la escuchó débilmente. Sakura se aferró al brazo. Sin importar qué, tenía que resistir y ser más fuerte. Él golpeó su cabeza con sin piedad pero no cedió.

"No, Sakura" dijo Kaoru sin aliento. Sakura tuvo que resistirse, el dolor aumentaba, gimiendo mientras recibía sus golpes. Kaoru gritó de nuevo, mientras se arrastraba hacia su lado, pero recibió una fuerte patada en la cara. Zaku luego cambió su posición y su zapato le estaba aplastando la cabeza a Kaoru. De la nada aparecieron tres personas. "_Ino"_ Su equipo vino a ayudarnos, fue un milagro.

"Tus compañeros de equipo te necesitan, Sakura". Ino la animó a vigilarlos. Sakura se sorprendió de cómo Chouji logró distraer a Zaku, en la primera oportunidad corrió al lado de Kaoru. Su compañera de equipo tenía sangre en la cara, tocando el cuero cabelludo Kaoru reaccionó, parpadeando cansadamente.

"¿Te duele demasiado?" Sakura preguntó, su compañero de equipo parpadeó y gruñó.

"¿Puedes pararte?"

"Lo... intentaré" respondió Kaoru suavemente, Sakura enderezó, apoyándola. "¿Shika? ¿Chouji?" Kaoru preguntó maravillada mientras estaban ocupados con los ninja del sonido. Sakura pudo relacionarse con esa sorpresa, y se mostró agradecida. Justo cuando las cosas mejoraron, el sonido ninja los sorprendió lastimando a su pareja femenina. Afortunadamente, Neji apareció y después de ver a Lee inconsciente los amenazó abiertamente.

Sin embargo, Sakura notó que Sasuke se ponía de pie, su felicidad inicial disminuyó cuando ella lo miró bien. Algo no estaba bien, instintivamente se puso en guardia cuando un escalofrío se arrastró por su columna vertebral. Kaoru apretó su muñeca, ambas vieron como su chakra se materializó y lo rodeó en una espiral de marcas negras como brasas de fuego que pintaron su piel clara y su energía pulsó ferozmente.

"Sakura, ¿quién te hizo eso?

Sus ojos rojos nos localizaron, pero el consuelo habitual que ella sentía fue reemplazado por miedo. Ni siquiera noté que Kaoru estaba tratando de esconderse en mi espalda hasta que ella gimió, se recargo mal. Me di la vuelta cuando su única mano cubrió su boca, sus ojos en Sasuke. Si es posible, su rostro se oscureció aún más, orbes rojos giraban, mi voz se atascó cuando su tono se enfrió con tanta furia que mi cuerpo temblaba.

"¿Quién lo hizo?" No era una pregunta sino una demanda urgente. La dureza en su tono paralizó mi cuerpo.

"¿Qu-qué te pasó?" Kaoru expresó lentamente lo que pensaba.

"No te preocupes. Estoy bien" Hizo una pausa "Es solo el poder dentro de mí. De hecho, nunca me sentí mucho mejor. Me hizo entender que soy un vengador. Para continuar mi camino, debo obtener poder a cualquier precio, incluso si significa ser consumido por el mal ".

Suena tan seguro, tan determinado de una manera perversa. Luego, Zaku dio con orgullo la respuesta que Sasuke estaba buscando, libres de su mirada y pudimos respirar de nuevo.

"Ino, vuelve a tu cuerpo. ¡Tenemos que retroceder!" Shikamaru gritó, entonces Zaku decidió atacarnos. "Super Onda Sonora!" Sentí que volaba, fue tan rápido, los tres estábamos a salvo, junto a Zaku. Sasuke fácilmente lo envió lejos y disparó llamas, en un parpadeo atrapó al chico tirando de atrás sus brazos, su zapato en la espalda para mantener la distancia.

"Pareces muy orgulloso de tus brazos" Tiró un poco más "muy ... unido a ellos" Sasuke sonrió mientras seguía tirando más y más. Temblé cuando rompió los brazos de Zaku, pero no se detuvo hasta que separó uno de ellos. Lanzando el brazo a un lado como si nada mientras se derramaba sangre.

"Ese no es Sasuke ..." Sakura dijo con miedo, su corazón latía erráticamente, controlando las náuseas.

Sakura casi saltó sintiendo la mano de Kaoru en su hombro, temblando, sintió el peso de su cuerpo mientras se levantaba. Su compañera de equipo estaba sudando, pero Kaoru logró correr y detenerlo.

Ella tomó su mano entre las suyas con un débil brillo purpurino en las palmas. Kaoru estaba llorando mientras le suplicaba a Sasuke que escuchara. "Solo para. Sasuke ... estamos bien ... por favor vuelve" Pero Kaoru no pudo resistir más tiempo parada, se arrodilló apretando su mano. El pequeño resplandor tuvo algún efecto en él, las marcas negras retrocedieron. Ella lo estaba mirando directamente, murmuró algo demasiado bajo para que yo lo escuchara. Momentos después, las marcas negras desaparecieron y sus ojos volvieron a ser negros. Al verlo derrumbarse junto a Kaoru, fui a su lado.

"Eres demasiado fuerte para nosotros. Te propongo esto. Dejaré mi pergamino, pero si nos encontramos de nuevo. No retrocederemos. El ninja con vendas sobre su cara tomó a sus compañeros, tratando de detener el sangrado".

"Espera, ¿quién es Orochimaru? ¿Por qué le hizo esto a Sasuke?" Exigí aún furiosa.

"No sé", fue todo lo que dijo, tomando a los otros dos y desapareció.

"¿Están bien?" Chouji preguntó desde un costado entre los arbustos.

"Ino revisa a Lee, Chouji ve con Naruto" ordenó Shikamaru, mientras se él acercó a Kaoru, abrazándola con cuidado.

"Shika ... gracias" dijo Kaoru suavemente, su respiración aún agitada. Shika negó con la cabeza y puso una mano sobre ese cabello negro, sus ojos evaluando su cuerpo.

"Juro que tú me condenarás un día" dijo bruscamente, pero Kaoru sonrió. Shikamaru estaba cuidando a su compañera, Sakura devolvió su atención a Sasuke.

"¿Qué me pasó?" Buena pregunta, pero ella no tenía las respuestas. Entonces escuchó a Naruto gritar y la hizo sonreír. Lo logramos, solo teníamos que salir de este espantoso bosque.

"Cejotas!" Naruto gritó, ella le exigió darle RESPECTO a Lee. No estaba lejos, fue un alivio verlo a salvo.

"Gracias, Lee. Pude defenderme y volverme más fuerte por ti" Sakura confesó sus sentimientos, siempre estaría en deuda por su valentía.

"Aun así, mis esfuerzos no fueron suficientes" No, eso fue una mentira. Para ella sus acciones tuvieron gran impacto. "La flor de loto florece 2 veces Sakura, cuando nos volvamos a ver, me convertiré en un ninja más fuerte". Solo podía asentir y creer en sus palabras, conmovida por su determinación.

"¡Sakura! Deja que te arregle el cabello", me ofreció Ino, estaba muy cansada como para negar la oferta, quería disfrutar de este momento. Bajo el cuidado de las manos de Ino, observé cómo todos interactuaban, Lee y su equipo fueron los primeros en irse. Shikamaru, estaba arreglando el brazo de Kaoru, su compañera de equipo sostenía la mano de Naruto mientras Shika ponía el hueso en su lugar. Después de eso, los muchachos se rieron de la cara de Naruto y una cierta sensación de normalidad volvió a nosotros. Regresamos con los chicos, Naruto estaba haciendo pucheros porque nadie le estaba contando lo que había pasado.

"Explicarte lo que sucedió sería un fastidio" dijo Shikamaru muy aburrido. Naruto de nuevo frunció el ceño.

"Tengo que decir que también estoy impresionada contigo, Shikamaru" Ino hizo un comentario, no respondió simplemente esperando que ella continuara.

"Esto es lo más que te he visto trabajar"

"¿Sí? Bueno, no te hagas ilusiones". Shikamaru luego miró a Kaoru, quien se estaba rascando su nuevo brazo vendado. "Me debes otro favor". Él tomó su mano para detenerla. "Basta de eso, trabajé duro en ellos" Kaoru asintió fue suficiente para él, él le dio una botella de su bolsa. "Sigue bebiendo esto 3 veces al día, espero alcance"

"Sí, lo entendemos. Solo deja de lucirte. Puedo cuidar de ella" dijo Naruto un poco molesto entre ellos, tratando de abrazarla, pero eso le dolió el brazo y tuve que darle un puñetazo por ser tan descuidado de nuevo.

"Ok, ahora vamos. Mejor cuidénse porque no volveremos a hacer eso nunca más" dijo Ino y luego dio un paso cerca de Kaoru.

"Y tú, mantén tus manos lejos de Sasuke. ¿Lo entiendes?" Por supuesto, ella tenía que decir eso, Sakura casi le gruñó. Al menos Kaoru no entendió el mensaje porque solo parpadeó. Decidimos seguir adelante también, buscar refugio y tomar un largo descanso.

* * *

Cuando Iruka se encontró con Naruto de nuevo, no esperaba algunas cosas. Apenas lo lograron, estaban cansados y tenían a una persona más con ellos. Estaba muy orgulloso de ver cuanto habían crecido, como Naruto había dicho antes, ya no eran niños. Para él, los desafíos por venir podrían superarse si se mantenían unidos. Otra nube de humo, un joven Anbu le apareció.

"Te he estado esperando" La voz masculina y jóven hizo que Kaoru sonriera levemente, ella se tambaleó a su lado.

"Hikaru!" Iruka lo observó mientras se quitaba la máscara de Anbu. El cabello plateado y los ojos dorados eran únicos en Konoha, lo había visto antes. El joven se burló un poco de ella y tomó el brazo vendado para una inspección cercana, y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

"¡Hikaru-chan! ¿Qué pasará con Kaoru? Las reglas ..." Naruto fue el primero en acercarse a él, Iruka estaba pensando lo mismo.

"No te preocupes, eso ya quedo resuelto. Sería injusto descalificarla así, tienen los pergaminos, ¿verdad?" Hikaru preguntó, Kaoru tomó entonces una bolsa y explicó que habían sido emboscados por algunos ninja rastreadores en el camino a la torre. Luego tomó dos pergaminos con una cara más seria, fue interrumpida por él otra vez.

"Sé lo que pasó, tenemos que hablar antes de que entres"

"Espera, ¿a dónde la llevas? ¿Si vendrá, verdad ...?" Sakura le preguntó, Iruka se alegró de ver que se habían unido bien.

"Los veremos en la siguiente ronda. No se preocupen, debo revisar su brazo", les dijo a los 3, pero al menos así la dejaron ir.

* * *

Regresé con mis compañeros un tiempo después, con nueva información en mente. Mi conversación con Hikaru había levantado un gran peso en mis hombros al explicar porqué me desvanecí tan rápido. Me pasó un poco de su Reishi, dijo que necesitaba energía para lo que seguía. Y por supuesto necesitaba entrenar más de ahora en adelante, y tendría que hacer algo que había evitado hace tantos años. Estaba nerviosa esta vez, la urgencia y la seriedad en su voz no era broma, al principio me dejó insegura. Pero debía confiar en él, él estaba cuidándome y prometió permanecer aquí hasta que terminaran las ronda eliminatorias. Estaba de pie junto al Hokage en la parte de atrás, mientras el anciano explicaba el verdadero propósito del examen. Todos los novatos lo lograron pasar, el ninja de la arena y el equipo de Kabuto. No lo admitiré en voz alta, pero no ver a los tres ninja del sonido levantó mi moral.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no se sentía bien, Sakura suplicó que abandonara los exámenes, como Kabuto, pero no tenía sentido. Era duro, era insultante siquiera considerarlo y tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Creo que todos vinimos a probar algo y rendirnos en este punto después de todo lo que hemos superado es impensable. Así que observé en silencio cuando Sasuke fue llamado primero a pelear con un tipo llamado Yoroi. Quién no perdió un segundo para atacar y Sasuke luchó por liberarse.

"¡Sasuke, contraataca!" Grité, se puso de pie, pero sus movimientos eran lentos y sus brazos carecían del flujo habitual de chakra. Como si ... entonces entendí, Yoroi estaba tomando su chakra, me puse nerviosa con la revelación. Cuanto más peleará Sasuke, más energía perdía, ver como le succionaban la fuerza me hizo pensar otra vez en ese recuerdo. En ese pajaro muerto, en el miedo que tuve de lastimar a Shisui sin querer tratando de hacer el justsu que enserio NO quería usar con nadie.

Los vitoreos de Naruto distrajeron mi mente._ "Esto era real, no estaba usando ... eso_." Yo estoy bien, Sasuke también estará bien. Finalmente Sasuke me sorprendió cuando uso los movimientos de Lee para ganar. Kakashi se llevó a Sasuke a un lado cuando agarró su cuello, y nos quedamos solos viendo el siguiente encuentro.

La próxima batalla: Shino contra Choji. Era compañero de equipo de Hinata, pero tenía pocos conocimientos de sus habilidades. Choji fue el primero en moverse, expandiendo su cuerpo y llendo por Shino, evadió durante unos minutos, hasta que Choji volvió a su tamaño normal y comenzó a temblar y respirar fuerte. Pequeños insectos abandonaban su cuerpo y Shino explicó cómo se arrastraron dentro de su ropa cuando Ino lo distrajo. Shino pasó, se llevaron al Akimichi a la enfermería.

El ninja de la arena con la cara pintada, Kankuro, golpeó con facilidad a un tipo llamado Misumi. Tuve que admitir que era muy inteligente pasar como títere. Los siguientes nombres fueron Ino y Sakura, le di mis mejores deseos a mi amiga de pelo rosa y observé en silencio. La primera parte de la batalla fue lenta, me distrajo una voz familiar en mi cabeza.

" _Me alegro de que estés bien, Hime-sama_ ", dijo Isamu, retrocedí sorprendida. No había escuchado su voz desde que desperté, pensé lo peor hasta que Hikaru aseguró que volvería. Queriendo hablar con él en silencio, tuve que sentarme y cerrar los ojos para concentrarme.

" _¿Estás bien? Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías ido_ "

" _Tengo que disculparme, en mi prisa por cumplir con mi deber, olvidé tus límites como mortal"_ , respondió Isamu, podía plasmar en mi cabeza su rostro en la oscuridad.

" _Estamos bien ahora. Tengo que agradecerte ..."_

" _Oh, eso ... no fue nada, ¿estás lista?_ ", Preguntó.

"¿ _Hikaru te lo dijo?_ "

" _Lo hizo. No aceptaré debilidad en estas peleas de novatos. Tenemos mucho por hacer_ " dijo Isamu con calma.

La verdad, no tenía que recordarme eso. Una mano enorme en mis hombros me hizo saltar, Kakashi estaba de regreso y apuntando a la pantalla. Era mi turno. Demasiado sorprendida al principio, busque a mi amiga. Sakura no estaba lejos, reclinada en la pared, durmiendo con Ino a su lado. Kakashi no me dio tiempo para preguntar, mi oponente ya me estaba esperando. "Ten cuidado" Dijo, sonriendo detrás de su máscara, aunque no me quito los nervios. Temari, una kunoichi de la arena, con vestido blanco y un artefacto negro. Esperé la señal de Hayate, pero ninguna dio el primer movimiento.

"¡Puedes vencerla, Kaoru! ¡Muéstrale a esa chica quien está a cargo!" Naruto me alentó, su voz siempre resultaba ser una fuente de ánimo y me dio el empujón que necesitaba para tratar de concentrarme.

"¿Esperando que haga el primer movimiento? Qué decepción se va a llevar tu novio después de que termine contigo", dijo Temari, solo parpadeé, evaluando con cuidado qué hacer para inmovilizarla y no herirla. "T_us sentidos son la arma vital que todo shinobi debe pulir, algo letal si presta atención a cómo y cuándo usar cada uno de ellos." _Recordé la primera lección de Shisui, esta vez tenía que demostrar que había crecido.

"¡Vamos! Golpea, te daré una oportunidad" dijo la kunoichi impaciente.

"Las mujeres, hablan demasiado", contesté cuando tuve una idea. Ella se enojó fácilmente

"¡Tú también eres una! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?"

"¿Ya terminaste? Quiero tomarte enserio". Eso hizo el truco, ella saltó para dar el primer golpe con el arma. Con la técnica del cuerpo parpadeante, ataque su espalda disparando un par de kunai, mi objetivo fue preciso, pero ninguno impactó. Hice otro intento para estar segura de su habilidad, usando senbon.

"¿Calentando? Ahora, ¿quién no se está tomando esto en serio?" Una vez más fueron devueltos, sonreí. Era un abanico. Era todo lo que necesitaba para prepararme para el siguiente paso.

"¡Adelante, Kao-chan!" Naruto gritó de nuevo. Los ojos de Temari se giraron hacia él por un segundo, fue suficiente. Con los cables que había escondido, aumenté mi velocidad con chakra, en tándem mientras dejaba un rastro imperceptible en el suelo. A veces disminuía, para que ella no sospechara mientras enviaba más senbon en su dirección.

"Es todo lo que puedes hacer, que patético"

"Si insistes ..." fue todo lo que dije mientras hacía las señales para mi jutsu.

Naruto estaba estupefacto. Su amiga estaba dando una buena pelea, él estaba especialmente orgulloso de ella por hacer enojar a la otra chica. Aún así, lo que no esperaba era que ella de repente encendiera el campo de batalla con rayos como una telaraña alrededor de la otra chica.

"Tu estudiante es fuerte, tal como esperaba de mi eterno rival" Gai parecía emocionado.

"Mira de cerca, la potencia no es suficiente para lastimar gravemente a su oponente" respondió Kakashi, sin apartar los ojos de la batalla.

"¿Por qué dices eso? Ella obviamente tiene la ventaja" preguntó Naruto.

"Piénsalo. Seguro que lo notarás" respondió su sensei, Naruto miró de nuevo mientras Kaoru seguía luchando, y de nuevo ella envió un rayo a través de otro de los cables en la parte posterior. Se hizo un gran humo que cubría gran parte del campo. Ella hizo una barrera y una fuerte ráfaga de viento impactó el muro resplandeciente.

"¿No sabes que el trueno es débil contra el viento? Lo admito, si no hubiera notado tu trampa, quizás me hubieras alcanzado". La niña de la arena lo dijo como si fuera un cumplido. La barrera resistió, pero Temari abrió el abanico por completo y desapareció. Naruto localizó a la kunoichi flotando sobre su amiga.

"¡Detrás de ti!" Entonces Kaoru sonrió, e hizo algo que lo dejó sin palabras. Con un movimiento de su mano, la kunoichi en su abanico fue enviada al suelo.

"¿Cómo-cómo hiciste eso?" Temari estaba tan enojada, sorprendida y entonces entendió. Kaoru estaba peleando como en los viejos tiempos, sus cuchillas de viento habían regresado. _¿Qué pasó mientras estaba inconsciente?_ Primero, Sasuke aparece con una marca extraña, Sakura trata bien a Lee y luego esto. Al menos él sabía que ella estaba tratando de terminar la batalla pacíficamente.

"No eres un desafío para mi dama, tener que intervenir en esto... " respondió Kaoru con esa extraña voz masculina que recordaba en la Tierra de las Olas.

"¿Qué te pasa?" La voz de Temari fue cautelosa, Naruto estaba inseguro de lo que pasaría. Kaoru entonces tomó su cabeza, como si le doliera. Temari aprovechó esa oportunidad para golpearla con su abanico. Un tornado envolvió a su amiga y quedó atrapada.

"Kaoru!" Naruto gritó de miedo mientras veía algunos cortes.

"¡Vamos, sal de ahí!" Shikamaru también gritó preocupado.

"Ella está atrapada, la lucha terminó" dijo Neji con frialdad. Kaoru cayó al suelo, sangrando pero ella se paró de nuevo.

"Solo quédate en el suelo!" Temari hizo otro viento, Kaoru hizo otra barrera. Esta vez bloqueó el ataque, pero cuando desapareció ella no estaba allí. Kaoru apareció detrás de Temari, con un dedo envió el abanico fuera de su alcance. Un cable unido a un extremo, la kunoichi de arena giró con la intención de golpear a su compañera. Unos cuantos golpes bloqueados con facilidad, Kaoru logró atrapar su mano. Hasta que Temari tomó un kunai y haciendo que ambas se enfrentaran brutalmente con taijutsu.

"Sí, Kao-chan!" Naruto fue golpeado por Shikamaru entonces, le masajeó la cabeza y le gritó. "¿Por que hiciste eso?"

"No estás ayudando" Shikamaru dijo muy serio, estaba molestio era obvio. "Ella solo está retrasando la pelea" Naruto no lo entendió, hasta que su amiga bloqueó sus golpes y evitó sus patadas. Ella era más rápida, _¿por qué insistió en mantenerse a la defensiva?_ La había visto pelear mejor que esto. A veces, cuando Temari se ponía intensa, su amiga la derribaba con 3 movimientos. Aunque rápidamente a la rubia se levantaba y continuaba, pero era demasiado terca. Incluso con los explosivos, Kaoru cortaba el papel bomba antes de que pudieran tocarla. Una y otra vez, no usaba ninjutsu ... ¿qué estaba mal con ella? Los ojos azules se sorprendieron al mirar los ojos verdes de su compañera, estaba llorando. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se veía tan desesperada? _Seguía agarrando su cabeza, pero no entendía porqué.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Finalmente dijo mientras veía la pelea, Temari estaba furiosa gritando indignada. ¿Hasta ella se dio cuenta?

"De todos ustedes, ella es más gentil, casi pacifista. Nunca la he visto atacar enserio sin razón, pero debe entender que... como shinobis no siempre podemos elegir". Kakashi finalmente le explicó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto preocupado por su amiga que en ocasiones le dejaba que Temari la hiriera antes de derribarla con un leve shock a su cuerpo, pero eso no la inmobilizaba.

"Considerando lo que paso en el bosque de la muerte, aun sigue dudando al atacar. Pelear por otros es sencillo, pero hacerlo por uno mismo es diferente. Aún no entiende que hay cosas fuera de nuestro control. Valorar su propia vida es tan importante como la de los demás, ese es el problema, aun no lo ve. Con una oponente tan obstinada como la kunoichi de arena. ¿Qué crees que debe pasar para terminar esto?"

"Ella lo está haciendo más difícil ... esa torpe" dijo Shikamaru en tono áspero, sus manos temblando.

Naruto miró como Kaoru recibía las heridas de Temari por un tiempo. Kaoru se estaba cansando así, Temari aprendió a ver el patrón y le regresó la patada. Si ella continuaba así ... perdería. Estaba enojado, ELLOS no llegaron tan lejos por nada. Él sabía que ella podría hacerlo mejor y él le devolverá algo de sentido común.

"¡Kaoru! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Es esto lo que la gran estudiante de Shisui-san tiene que ofrecer? Si él te viera así... ¿Qué crees que haría?"

Kaoru finalmente lo miró, sorprendida mirando al piso un momento. Temari estaba más que ofendida, se acercó con toda la intención de burlarse de ella. "Ya me tienes harta. No sé que les enseñan a los ninjas de la hoja, pero si cualquier maestro deja pasar a alguien como tú. Con poco espíritu para tener las agallas de plantarse ante el peligro... seguramente tu maestro fue un idiota"

Cuando Temari llegó con la intención de acabar con todo, recuperando su abanico, enviando otro ataque hacía ella. Finalmente Naruto vio a su amiga furiosa, como nunca la había visto. Una mirada que gritaba a los 4 vientos furia. Entonces hizó una barrera diferente, un muro que lanzó como si fuera un bloque hacia Temari.

"NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS!" Kaoru corrió hacia ella y no dudo en usar papel bomba en los kunai, luego sacó en segundos 10 shurikens de sus manos y los lanzó hacia ella. Temari evadió pero lo extraño fue que cambiaban de trayectoria, encerrandola y lastimándola. "MI SENSEI FUE UN GRAN SHINOBI Y VOY A SER COMO ÉL" Las manos de Kaoru resplandecían mientras la atraía hacia ella usando los shurikens como distractor. Un latigo purpura finalmente atrapo a Temari por completo, obligandola a soltar su arma.

"JÁMAS VUELVAS A INSULTAR A SHISUI-SAN!" Naruto realmente tuvo miedo, nunca la vio tan intensa y molesta.

"¡Oye, Temari! ¿Qué estás esperando?" Kankuro gritó.

De repente, la kunoichi comenzó a respirar agitada. Entonces Naruto vio cómo las heridas de Kaoru sanaban, cerrando lentamente y Temari gritaba ahora en su piel aparecían nuevas heridas. Él nunca la había visto hacer eso antes.

"No pensé que vería esta técnica otra vez ..." Kakashi murmuró sorprendido.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó el sensei de Shikamaru, de repente Temari tosió sangre y cayó al suelo inconsciente. El brillo se desvaneció y Kaoru fue la única en pie. Hayate declaró a Kaoru ganadora y el chico pintado de la arena corrió por Temari. La siguiente en caer fue su amiga, Hikaru fue a su lado, ella estaba sudando y temblando. Naruto llegó después junto a Shikamaru.

"¿Estará bien Hika?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, solo me la llevaré un momento" dijo Hikaru. Kaoru reaccionó escuchando su voz, parecía cansada como si quisiera dormir.

"Finalmente lo hiciste ..." Shikamaru dijo solemnemente, tocando la frente de su amiga brevemente.

"Shika ... Naruto ... Gracias" dijo sin su habitual sonrisa, evitando lentamente nuestros ojos.

"Ella estará bien. Mira, nada salió mal". Shikamaru dijo pellizcándole la mejilla.

"Oye, no hagas eso. Esta cansada!" Naruto trato de abofetearlo. "Oh cierto, ¿Has visto ese jutsu antes? ¡Dímelo!" Shikamaru suspiró.

"Explicarte sería una molestia. Ahora muevete, tengo que luchar", respondió Shika.

"Shika ... buena suerte" dijo Kaoru, luego Hikaru se fue en un parpadeo y Naruto tuvo que regresar con Sakura y Kakashi.


	21. Chapter 21

**El peso de las emociones**

**KAORU POV**

Había tanto que quería hacer, caminaba de regreso a la arena después de golpearme la cabeza varias veces en el muro. Había sido muy estúpido de mi parte olvidar mi sueño, de no ser por Naruto, podría haber terminado en vergüenza. Pero había aprendido a la mala algo importante, Hika esperaba que regresaran a casa pero no quería irse hasta que terminarán de pasar todos. Sakura la saludó con buenas noticias, Shikamaru había ganado contra Ten Ten insperadamente, definitivamente tenía que oír esa historia, pero mientras tanto nos quedamos mirando a Naruto contra Kiba.

La confianza de Kiba no fue rival para el espíritu de Naruto, saltamos de felicidad cuando ganó y yo corrí a su lado cuando llegó a las escaleras.

En sus brazos quise agradecerle la confianza que me demostró, sus ánimos fueron mi inspiración. Pero me daba algo de pena, me conformé con un abrazo. No había notado que era un poquito más alto que yo y aun conservaba esa esencia de seguridad, aquellos ojos azules brillantes como siempre sonreímos.

"¡Lo hice!"Repitió tan fervientemente, que me reí incapaz de permanecer triste a su lado. Era lo que más me gustaba de él, que podía demostrar una sonrisa a pesar de todo. Era raro recibir cumplidos, pero si venían de mi mejor amigo podía creer un poco más en mi. Eso si, me regaño por haber dudado. "Sigamos entrenando para ser el mejor equipo Kao-chan" me decía, y no era mala idea. Solo tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo realidad. Lo dejé hablar de lo genial que había sido contra Kiba, sintiendo un ligero calor en mi pecho, contenta por él. Me tomó por sorpresa Hinata quien vino a ofreciérle un ungüento medicinal.

"Pero, ¿Kiba no lo necesita? Estoy seguro de que Kao-chan tiene algo para mí"Me miró, muy seguro y solo asentí, aun me quedaba medicina.

Volvimos a nuestro lugar siguientes nombres me dejaron un mal sabor de boca, Hinata ya estaba allí junto a Kiba, y no muy lejos Neji. Él no había sido tan horrible hasta mi arresto domiciliario. Nos vimos obligadas a separarnos más de una vez en la academia por Neji. Bueno, cuando se me permitió regresar a la academia. Por alguna razón atormentaba a mi amiga, era exasperante que unas pocas palabras de él dejaron a Hinata temblando. Ella fue su primera amiga, una chica gentil que no merecía ser tratada como un insecto.

"¡Basta!"Naruto gritó con furia a mi lado."¿Quién demonios eres para decir lo que Hinata puede o no ser?" Tenía razón, no puedo simplemente quedarme parada, lo menos que puedo hacer es alentarla "¡Hinata! ¡Creo en ti! ¡No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza!"

Finalmente, ella preparó su postura y pelearon Byakugan contra Byakugan. Un kekkei genkai letal, y mientras giraban en círculos y se golpeaban entre sí, el peligro aumentaba, Neji fue despiadado, sus golpes la llevaron dos veces al suelo me estaba asustando por ella.

"Hinata!" Neji solo dio un puñetazo y ella cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre, se burló de sus esfuerzos, tan fácilmente ...

"¡Cállate! No importa lo que digas. Hinata es una kunoichi valiente. Deja de jugar con mi amiga ..." Apretando la barra solo para evitar saltar y darle un puñetazo. Aun así Hinata se puso de pie y sus palabras hicieron enojar a Neji. Casi se me para el corazón, los jounin tuvieron que detenerlo, Hinata fue llevada a emergencias después de toser más, escuché a Kurenai murmurar que Neji realmente trató de matarla.

_¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan ... tan ... cruel?_ Esto estaba lejos de ser un simple rivalidad, casi mata a una chica amable con un gran corazón. La niña que me escuchó llorar cuando era pequeña, compartió conmigo su almuerzo, con la paciencia suficiente para presentarme cosas que no entendí a la primera. Caminé hacia Neji decidida a aclarar una cosa.

"Mejor reza para que Hinata lo salga bien".

"¿Es ese un intento de amenaza?"Neji preguntó indiferente.

"No, te prometo que serás mi primer asesinato si algo le sucede a ella". Y esta vez no bromeaba, odiaba la idea. Si, pero no soportaba la idea de perder a una amiga.

Me recordo algo muy horrible, estaba decidida a defender a las personas que amaba, si debo tomar una vida a cambio... aceptaré el castigo.

"Oye, tú" El chico con el títere se acercó a Naruto y yo. No me interesó verlo cuando comenzó la última pelea. Gaara contra Lee, a quien admiraba por su convicción y velocidad dio otra asombrosa demostración de habilidad. Kankuro mencionó que la arena era el arma de Gaara y ver a Lee pelear tan apasionadamente fue emocionante. Pero lentamente la presión en el ambiente aumento aunque los demás actuaban de normal, no se vieron afectados en absoluto. Tardé en entender que sucedía, me lo había advertido Hikaru, las emociones son poderosas, nosotros podemos percibirlas de modo distinto a los shinobis normales. Yo no tenía experiencia controlando esa energía que absorbía como esponja, no todavía, por eso sentía como la presión iba a mi pecho.

"_Hime, concéntrate en mí y respira_" Tuve que respirar profundamente y hacer lo que Isamu me decía mientras sentía su calidez como si fuera una manta, el peso en mi pecho disminuyo. _"Debes calmarte, sino la energía de ese niño te va a lastimar."_ Isamu

"Kao-chan, ¿estás bien?"La voz de Naruto estaba cerca, su mano en mi frente."¿Por qué estás llorando?"Sentí su mano en mi mejilla, ni siquiera me di cuenta de mis lágrimas.

_"No te asustes, son las emociones de ese tal Gaara. Como aún no sabes controlarlo y es muy intensa la carga, estas reflejandolo." _Oh, era como en el bosque, cuando Sasuke despertó y esa vibra me sofocaba. Esto era diferente, como tristeza y mucha furia, pero algo más estaba allí. Lee pusó a Gaara en un predicamento, y cuando vi su cara supe que era ese otro sentimiento: miedo.

"No..." Lee siguió luchando, ambos eran tan fuertes que era difícil permanecer de pie de última ráfaga de viento envió a Lee a rodar, Isamu me gritaba ahora, pero ... pero ...

"¡LEE! ¡ALGUIEN ALGUIEN PARE ESTO! Lloré temblando, la arena vino hacia él. Me dio migraña, Lee lloraba y la presión volvió a incrementar como si aplastara mi cabeza.

"_¿Qué demonios tiene este niño? NO puedo retener la energía_" Isamu sonaba preocupado

"¡GAARA! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!"Supliqué, enserio me estaba afectando. Gai lo hizo a tiempo pero demasiadas emociones rodeaban la atmósfera: soledad, odio, tristeza ... Naruto fue corriendo hacia Lee, yo solo pude ver a Hikaru.

"Oye, toma mi mano y respira. Enfócate y abre el flujo de Reishi" Sentir su energía en mí era como agua fría, los sentimientos disminuían a medida que el brillo entre nosotros perduraba y era soportable volver a respirar."Sí, así ... buena niña. Déjame sacarte".

"No, por favor, todavía no"Hikaru suspiró, el brillo persistió. El Hokage felicitó a todos los que pasaron, nos dio un mes para entrenar y nos emparejaron por número. Me tocó pelear contra Shikamaru, con eso Hikaru me sacó como había prometido, tenía sueño. Me sentía tan cansada, así que cerré los ojos y me acomodé en sus brazos.

* * *

**Unos días después...**

"Hola-Hikaru-san?" Sakura se acercó a la joven ANBU en la sala del hospital, mirando entre él y su compañera de equipo. Kaoru le sonrió, el chico más alto tenía sus ojos dorados en ella.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Haruno-san?" Su suave voz respondió con curiosidad.

"¿Está bien Sasuke, podemos verlo ahora?" preguntó preocupada.

"Todavía no, pero te aseguro que estará bien y saldrá enseguida", dijo con una sonrisa amable, Kaoru se rió, él se sonrojó y pellizcó la mejilla de Kaoru.

"y TÚ ... mejor comienza a respetar a TU sensei!" Sakura vio como ambos se metían el uno con el otro, pero tenía curiosidad.

"Ella ya hace eso. Es la única que escucha a Kakashi-sensei"

"No, es que él me entrenará este mes. ¿Quieres venir?" Kaoru preguntó curiosa, Sakura se sintió halagada. "No hay problema, ¿verdad Hika?"

"Si ella puede manejarlo ... sí, ¿por qué no?" Sakura se lanzó hacia ella con alegría y ambas decidieron ir y relajarse por ahora en las aguas termales.

"Esto es lo que necesitaba ..." Sakura se acomodó en el agua. Se alegro de tener todo el espacio para ellas. Kaoru se sentó cerca, limpiando su cuerpo, su espalda era lo único que podía ver.

"Sí, tantos días en ese bosque. Qué pena que Hika no pudiera unirse a nosotras, hubiera sido divertido"

"Uhh ... no te refieres a aquí como... juntos, ¿verdad?" Sakura preguntó insegura.

"Sí, me gustan sus masajes. Sé que parece un gruñon, pero Hika es muy tierno y amable cuando quiere, solo que le da pena. Dice que no es muy _masculino_, la verdad no lo entiendo". Sakura tuvo que hundir su cabeza después de eso. "_Probablemente no quiere decir ..._ " Eso está muy mal. De vuelta en la superficie no pudo cubrir el enorme rubor.

"¿Ma-masajes?" No estoy segura de por qué todavía estaba preguntando, _¿cómo puede estar tan ... tan calmada al respecto?_

"Oh, Sakura. Debes probarlos. Cuando sus dedos tocan mi cuero cabelludo ... es muy relajante. Él puede curar las migrañas con eso. ¡Lo juro! Son dedos mágicos!" Kaoru respondió mirándola con una sonrisa tan inocente. Por supuesto, no sería ... sería algo así. Ella podía jurar que un día Kaoru le daría un ataque al corazón.

"Pero estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo. Esta es mi primera vez en las aguas termales ... ¡podríamos venir aquí más a menudo!" Sakura no estaba mirando intencionalmente cuando su compañera de equipo terminó, se dio la vuelta y caminó con indiferencia hasta ella y se sentó cerca. Sin embargo, Sakura no pudo sacarse la imagen de la cabeza. _¿Dónde escondía sus pechos?_

"¿Eh? Mm ... no, no lo oculto. Solo ato alrededor de mi torso unas vendas, ¿no te duele cuando tienes que moverte mucho?" Kaoru preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, Sakura instintivamente puso sus manos en su pecho y negó fervientemente. Ella no quiso decir eso en voz alta. Al menos, su compañera de equipo no entendió lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo.

"También se te ve bonito" dijo Kaoru, Sakura estaba confundida. Señaló el collar de sol que todavía tenía colgando en el cuello y recordó que debía regresarlo.

"Oh, yo ... lo siento, olvidé que todavía lo tenía. ¿Quieres ...?" Sakura estaba a punto de quitárselo, pero Kaoru la detuvo y solo sonrió.

Una breve pausa, Sakura decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad y dijo algo que había estado pensando después de ser rescatada en el bosque.

"Tengo que confesar algo. Pero, prométeme que me escucharás hasta el final" Sakura esperó a que su compañera de equipo asintiera. Ella estaba nerviosa, esto no saldría nada bien.

"Cuando te conocí, después de ESE incidente creí en los rumores que la gente decía sobre ti". Hizo una pausa, Kaoru cambió de posición, abrazando sus piernas.

"Cuando terminamos en el mismo equipo, estaba tan decidida a ... odiarte. Intenté todo lo que vinó a mi mente para hacerte lucir mal a los ojos de Sasuke. Fue frustrante porque no entendiste lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Luego, con Zabuza, temí por un tiempo lo que podías hacer, y estaba tan confundida porque seguías siendo la misma. Pensé que estabas fingiendo "

Sakura no pudo mantener su mirada después de eso, los sorprendidos ojos verdes la intimidaron, pero no pudo evitar seguir "Siempre acepté estar locamente enamorada de Sasuke, por eso intenté con más fuerza ignorarte. En el bosque, todo fue un caos. Me cansé de verte a ti, Naruto y Sasuke luchando ... Creciendo...ustedes nunca se rindieron y ustedes siempre terminaban protegiendome ".

Sus lágrimas formaban pequeños círculos en el agua, su voz se quebraba, avergonzada del pasado. "Incluso Lee arriesgó su vida por mí. Eso fue lo que me asustó tanto, todos ustedes estaban listos para morir por mí". Tuvo que hacer una pausa, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

"No había entendido lo que estabas tratando de enseñarme hasta entonces. Tal vez me odies en este momento, pero quería que lo supieras ... No pude hacerlo. No pude odiarte. Yo quiero ... ser tu amiga, que sea real esta vez, si tú ... si "Sakura se detuvo, llorando, esperando. Su corazón latía rápido, esperando que Kaoru dijera algo, en lugar de eso sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

Sintió la punzada, pero ella se lo merecía. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentir las manos en sus hombros. Kaoru tenía un brillo en sus ojos, conteniendo lágrimas pero ella sonrió suavemente. No sardónicamente ni con odio como esperaba Sakura. "Eso es por mentir. Honestamente, estoy ... sorprendida. Es que no me di cuenta, no pensé que te molestará Sakura. Pero me agradas, todavía te quiero, es lindo tener amigas... ¡pero no vuelvas a hacer eso!"

_¿Qué? ¿Realmente escucho bien?_ Sakura dejó de llorar ante tal sorpresa.

_"_ Por que?" Eso hizo que Kaoru se pusiera tímida, Sakura simplemente no pudo entender por qué.

_"_ Eres muy honesta y puedes expresarte tan fácilmente. No soy muy buena con la gente. Tengo suerte de tener personas tan lindas como tú, Shika, Hinata... me gustaría ser menos rara. Leí en un libro que se le llama carisma a esa facilidad de conectar con las personas. " Sakura ahora vio a su compañera de equipo abrazarse.

Sakura decidió sacarla, abandonaron las aguas termales. Puede que no sepa cómo animarla, casi se ríe de lo absurdo que era que Kaoru preguntará: "¿Seguimos siendo amigas?" Cuando se suponía que Sakura debía decir eso.

"Eres tan rara" dijo Sakura con alegría, ambas se rieron después de eso. Quería comenzar de nuevo, dejarla entrar, abrirse, recordar lo que se sentía tener un amigo de verdad.

* * *

La primera semana había sido toda una serie de aventuras para Kaoru. No de una mala manera, ella disfrutó mucho la nueva rutina. Como prometió Hikaru estableció un entrenamiento intenso, Kaoru tuvo que levantarse temprano en la mañana, unas horas más tarde, Sakura llegaba al terreno privado en el distrito de Uchiha. Con la ayuda de Hikaru, Sakura se enfoco en genjutsu y taijutsu; incluso se ofreció a trabajar más allá del control de chakra, un ejercicio extremo con fuego.

No la había visto más feliz, decidí presentársela correctamente a Hinata una vez que fue liberada del hospital, la invitó un día a uno de mis lugares favoritos. El escondite de Shisui no estaba tan lejos del distrito de Uchiha, era un lugar tranquilo y aislado con una hermosa vista cerca de una cascada si queríamos refrescarnos un poco. Le gustaba venir aquí a meditar, a veces dejar flores. Tuvimos que caminar unos minutos y bajar, parecía ser un lugar popular en la actualidad.

Había sido un buen descanso para nosotrs. Extrañando a los chicos hablamos de ellos durante horas. Incluso Hinata compartió un par de historias sobre Shino y Kiba, no me sorprendió que ella tuviera más de Kiba. Kaoru se sintió aliviada de que él fuera tan leal y gentil con su amiga, que merecía tener amigos de verdad. Compartiendo deliciosa comida casera después de eso en la noche. En mi casa tuve por primera vez 2 amigas y se sintió animada, estar con chicas realmente era diferente.

"¿Es así?" Sakura preguntó mostrando la masa aplastada, Hinata asintió y juntas mostramos cómo rellenarla. Nos reímos de su primer mochi desinflado, Sakura me manchó la mejilla con fresa como venganza. Cuando el mochi estuvo listo, nos acomodamos en la sala.

"¡Es agradable! No pensé que el sabor se mezclaría tan bien con el té" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera devorando su parte.

"Nunca dudes de Hinata. Ella sabe cómo mezclar sabores".

"No es nada" respondió Hinata con una suave sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

"Eres tan modesta. Si tuviera un novio me gustaría darle algo bueno como esto" dijo Sakura.

"Técnicamente, tenemos chicos ... Nuestros chicos"

"No es lo mismo" contestó Sakura.

"Pero tenemos que cuidarlos. ¿Qué dices Hinata?"

La pobre Hinata se sonrojó y nos reímos, luego Sakura dijo: "¿Dónde está tu chico malhumorado entonces?"

"Patrullando, probablemente no volverá a casa hasta la medianoche" respondió Kaoru un poco triste. Sakura y yo estábamos preocupadas, no se permitían visitas para Sasuke.

"¿Has visto a Naruto?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Solo la otra noche, pero ya estaba dormido. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que desaparece casi todos los días?" Sakura asintió, Hinata nos sorprendió respondiendo.

"Lo he visto con un anciano algunas veces en Ichikaru ..."

"Eso es raro, tal vez podamos preguntarle a Kakashi ..."

"Conociéndolo, probablemente se está esforzando y entrenando duro ... ¿por qué los chicos están tan obsesionados con cosas así? ¿Son tus compañeros así de necios?" Sakura le preguntó a Hinata, quien se sentía un poco más relajada y sonrió brevemente.

"Tal vez, a veces creo que Shino se burla demasiado de Kiba para hacer que trabaje más".

"Bueno, no podemos quedarnos atrás. ¿También estás entrenando, Hinata?" Kaoru preguntó ofreciéndole otra taza de té.

"Sí, lo hago. Neji-niisan también ..."

"Entonces podemos encontrar tiempo para vernos. Tengo mucho que decirte, Hinata"

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" Sakura preguntó, yo sonreí, tuvimos una tarde agradable.

* * *

Fue en la segunda semana cuando Hikaru me sorprendió con una repentina declaración. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de registrar sus palabras, me sorprendió el resplandor. Cuando me recuperé de la luz y casi quedarme ciega, una mujer hermosa estaba frente a mi con una sonrisa encantadora. Cabello largo y liso, un color similar a pétalos de rosa, ojos dorados brillando en una clara piel de almendra. Tenía un atuendo inusual, una falda larga y blanca con un corte lateral a lo largo de la pierna, una camisa ajustada con una V cortada en el pecho, los brazos tonificados expuestos. En pocas palabras, tenía un atuendo provocativo, y era una cabeza más alta que Hikaru.

La mujer de repente me abrazó con fuerza, luché por ser libre. "¡Por fin! Estoy tan feliz de conocerte. ¡Mírate! Rey mío, déjame que sacarla a pasear... Realmente quiero transformarla y hacerla un bombon para tus ojos"

"¡Oye! ¡Déjala, deja que respire mujer!" Pero cayó en oídos sordos, así que Hikaru tuvo que sacudirla. "En serio, ¡ella es tu reina!"

_¿Qué? _La mujer hizo un puchero pero hizo una reverencia hacia mí, que la tomó fuera desprevenida. "Lo siento mi pequeña reina. Soy Shiori, la más hermosa general a tu servicio"

Estaba completamente confundida, afortunadamente, Hikaru se dio cuenta y explicó: "¿Recuerdas que te dije que nuestro clan tenía guardianes en el mundo espiritual?" Asentí, él continuó

"Pocos de nosotros son asignados a un general, la más poderosa después de Isamu es Shiori. Le gusta que le digan el dragón de fuego. A diferencia de ti, puedo convocar su forma física aquí. Tu objetivo es entrenar hasta que puedas hacer lo mismo ".

¿Yo puedo hacer eso? ¿Quieres decir ... realmente llamar a Isamu aquí? "Estaba emocionada, pero él rápidamente me jaló un mechón de mi cabello.

"Sí, pero necesitarás mucho tiempo de entrenamiento antes de eso. Tu primer paso para es ... sobrevivir a nuestros ataques combinados sin agotar tu chakra". Hice una pausa, mirando entre ellos y Shiori sonrió dulcemente antes de dispararme bolas de fuego.

La semana siguiente fue un poco similar. Entrenando, hablando, Hikaru siendo horriblemente exigente. Isamu habló más después de obtener mejorar mi resistencia. Me emocioné y me agoté con mi nuevo deber. El Rey del Almas me exigió que almacenara el exceso de Reishi en sellos de papel que pintó Hikaru, 5 sellos que tuve que colocar alrededor del distrito Uchiha y rellenarcon Reishi mientras él me hacía correr hasta que ya no podía caminar.

Una tarde, literalmente, estaba arrastrando mis pies alrededor de la aldea cuando vi una mancha roja de cabello. No reaccioné al principio, hasta que noté un escalofrío en mi mejilla. _¿Una bofetada? _No, tal vez fue un error o algo así.

"... ¿ignorándome? ¿No te estás sintiendo muy orgullosa?" La ninja de arena de cabello rubio y tez pálida estaba preguntando como ofendida, parpadee hasta que un vistazo claro sobre mi entorno.

"Lo siento ... yo solo ... no te escuché". Kankuro sostuvo la mirada de Temari y dijo: "No es que me importe, pero pareces casi muerta ..."

"Oh ... sí, necesito comida", respondí, luego noté el pelo rojo atrás y su color me hizo pensar en una jugosa manzana. La voz de Kankuro preguntó casualmente "Ahora que lo dices, ¿conoces un lugar decente para comer algo?"

Mirando a mi alrededor, examinando opciones. _Algo cómodo, no mucha gente, buen té y comida ... ¡Lo tengo!_

Ante el prospecto de una deliciosa comida, sonreí, casi saboreando en mis labios las notas jugosas de limón y sal de una carne bien cocida. La cáscara de manzana dulce y tierna, me siguieron a un lugar cerca del puente principal que conectaba con las aguas termales. Agradecida por el espacio en el restaurante, el joven mesero nos sonrió. Listo, dirigiéndome a mi mesa cerca de la ventana cuando Kankuro dijo "No me parece mal".

Me sorprendió que se sentaran conmigo, Temari aún frunciendo el ceño, Kankuro sonriendo de forma extraña y Gaara solo miraba fijamente afuera. Inclinando mi cabeza hacia ellos, incapaz de comprender si necesitaban más ayuda. El joven vino a tomar nuestras órdenes, Kankuro pidió ayuda y traté de dar las mejores sugerencias.

Como no los conocía, estaba nerviosa por decir algo que los ofendiera, pero también cansada por el entrenamiento intenso. Por suerte, el joven gerente vino con el té, de poquito a poquito, sentí que la energía iba regresaba lentamente.

"Tienes buen gusto ... Admito que es un lugar agradable" dijo Kankuro

"Oh sí, lo es ... A esta hora la mayoría de la gente está ocupada y el gerente ya tiene lista los cortes de carne más suaves para cocinar. Me gusta venir cuando tengo mucha hambre"dije, con la esperanza de conversar.

"Para ser una niña, no eres tan ... odiosa" creo que era un cumplido de Kankuro, en ese momento Temari hizo un comentario "Habla por ti mismo"

"Sí, sí ... supéralo. Perdiste, ¿y qué? Nada que otra pelea no pueda resolver", dijo.

"Me gusta esa idea" sonrió Temari y me sentí un poco intimidada por ella. No me gusta pelear solo por que sí. Pronto el gerente entregó la comida, el primer bocado en mis labios me dio placer, la carne era tan suave y jugosa. Mis inesperados compañeros estaban ocupados disfrutando de sus órdenes, excepto Gaara que estaba mirando su plato.

No estaba segura si no tenía hambre o no le gustó lo que vio en el plato. No podía seguir comiendo, era educado o eso decía Hikaru. Una comida bien preparada tenía que ser probada.

"¿No te gusta? Puedo pedir algo más ... ¿o prefieres probar algunos otros y decidir? El gerente es muy paciente y da muestras a los clientes indecisos", le pregunté, él solo me miró. Sentí una suave brisa y algo me hizo cosquillas en la pierna, pero fue leve.

"O puedes tomarlo para más tarde. A veces me gusta salir a comer, algunos lugares son tranquilos y agradables ..." Luego desapareció, me dejo parpadeando sin tener idea de lo que hice. Pero luego me di cuenta que el plato no estaba en la mesa. Por lo tanto, sonreí y decidí terminar rápidamente y descansar el resto del día en casa.

* * *

Para la tercera semana, Hikaru explicó la necesidad de los sellos y un mejor equilibrio de Reishi. Podía "convocar" un arma, una espada espiritual. Trabajé duro en eso, al final de esa semana podía llamar una espada pero mi límite de tiempo era de un minuto. Sakura también mejoró, Hikaru la animó a aplicar chakra en cada golpe hasta desarrollar resistencia, mejor su ritmo, ser más veloz y sus golpes realmente empezaron a doler más.

Había algo en esas semanas que a Kaoru no le gustaba, el latigo espiritual. Como prometió, Hikaru se aseguró de que obtuviera el control de su Jutsu, del que había estado escapando durante años. Cada sesión antes de que Sakura llegara, Hikaru la forzaba a usarla en pequeños seres vivos. En los primeros intentos, ella lloró en la noche culpable de haber matado unos conejos. Este Jutsu pasaba de un líder a otro. Lo que hacía era succiónar la vida de otro ser vivo desde el interior, o hacer un intercambio. Lo malo es que consumía mucho poder espiritual y tenía un costo, no era algo que usarás en batalla sino para capturar otras personas con poder espiritual. Isamu había explicado que el Reishi tenía dos lados. La conexión emocional curativa que conocía y este que sometía a otros.

Isamu fue muy claro con una cosa. Habrá un momento en que ella tendría que hacer su trabajo. Qué tipo de trabajo y cuándo empezará? No quizó presionarla, le faltaba mucho todavía.

El progreso se realizó al final de la tercera semana, dejando libre al ave en sus manos. Kaoru siguió a Hikaru a su casa. Esa noche después de su paseo llenando los sellos, sintío un poco más de energía, Kaoru visitó a Sasuke en casa. Solo asegurándose de que tuviera comida y estuviera limpia cuando decidiera regresar. Cuando finalmente descanso su cabeza en la almohada, un parpadeo fue todo lo que necesitó para caer en un agradable sueño.

* * *

Muchas cosas la sorprendieron al día siguiente, Kaoru estaba encantada cuando Naruto fue reconocido como el ganador. Había derrotado al genio, al mismisimo Neji Hyuga, era tanta la emoción que su corazón latía con fuerza solo mirando sus vibrantes ojos azules y su sonrisa. Incluso Shikamaru se sorprendió, ella se rió y esperó. Aliviada de que la pelea de Sasuke se pospuso, se extraño cuando Kankuro se rindió. La multitud estaba impaciente y nos llamaron a la arena.

Ella aterrizó con un salto, desafortunadamente Naruto empujó a Shika al suelo. Él todavía estaba allí y ella temía que él no se moviera.

Ella gritó "¡Shika! ¡Más te vale esforzarte o te juro que nunca te pagaré mis favores!"

Eso lo hizo pararse, lento pero era algo. Esta era la primera vez que peleabamos, me entrené para esto y no quería admitirlo pero ... Me sentiría ofendida por la falta de interés si no me toma en serio.

El encuentro comenzó, sabiendo que Shika era de los que espera y piensa, hice lo más razonable estudiando el terreno. Claro que su sombra venía, lento, debía ser una inspección rápida. Fue fácil de evitar, sacando mis shuriken.

"¿Ya con la fuerza bruta?" Preguntó Shika.

"Medida preventiva, no quiero que acabe tan pronto Shika". Lo necesitaría, su Jutsu era peligroso si estaba bien desarrollado. Lanzar kunai no era una buena opción, a menos que ella decidiera aplicar su velocidad. Shika estaba haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, reconoció después evadir la lluvia de senbon. Cubriéndome en los árboles cerca de la sombra, decidí colocar una trampa. Hice tres clones y los coloqué alrededor de la arena, mientras usaba el justu del cuerpo parpadeante y aterricé en su cabeza invocando la espada lista para atacar.

Logró esquivarlo, dejadome expuesta, levanté mi espada y extendí el resplandor. La luz era suficiente para prevenir que la sombra viniera por mi. Escapando del área, lo localicé y puse un clon detrás de él, con nuestras espadas brillando, lo atrapamos en una triada de luz. El punto era atacarlo en la tierra, pero logró escapar y enviar algunos shuriken. Fácilmente esquivado, algunos ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de dar en el blanco, era extraño.

"En serio me fuerzas a moverme, que molesto"

"Puedo decirte lo mismo, Shika" él hizo algo entonces. No es típico de él, hacer el primer movimiento y resultó acertada mi sospecha cuando envió una etiqueta explosiva. Lo envite con la barrera temporal, pero la advertencia de Naruto llegó tarde. Otra etiqueta explosiva cayó del cielo, la barrera del Reishi si me cubrió, pero sentí mi cuerpo paralizado.

Con más confianza Shikamaru se acercó y yo seguí sus pasos. Era lo que esperaba, sonreí mientras mi segunda opción se manifestó entre nosotros. El clon que tenía escondido en mi falda hizo un rayo que cortaba la conexión de sombra con mi cuerpo. Ese truco lo aprendí de Naruto y Sasuke, definitivamente debía invitarles algo.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¡Ese no es un clon normal!" Shika preguntó, sonreí al sentir el sudor en mi frente y le expliqué: "Tienes razón, es un clon espiritual, es que se necesita mucha concentración para hacer una. Y siguen una orden específica a la vez antes de desvanecerse"

La verdad es que tuve suerte que durará tanto, porque un minuto más y se habrá desvanecido. Todavía tenía energía para darle batalla con taijutsu pero Shikamaru se rindió.

"¿Qué? ¡Oh no, no lo hiciste! SHIKA!" Tenía muchas ganas de darle un puñetazo ahora, me debía una pelea decente. La gente gritaba pero yo solo lo fulminaba con los ojos.

"Mira, no me queda chakra. Y realmente hice un esfuerzo por ti, créelo". Parecía cansado también, pero mucho más ahora que estaba prestando atención, luego sonrió. "Además, no esperaba ganar contra ti. Imagina el trabajo que tendría entonces ..."

Su sincera disculpa fue suficiente por ahora pero puse mala cara. Tal vez hacerle sufrir un poco no era una mala idea. Naruto luego saltó desde arriba y golpeó a Shikamaru por ser un tipo perezoso. Pero me reí porque disfruté la pelea y porque sabía que si un día decidía ponerse serio, no ganaría contra su cerebro.


	22. Chapter 22

**La arena y la luna**

Naruto intentó advertir a Kakashi sobre Gaara, temiendo que Sasuke no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar a un oponente tan poderoso. Los escalofríos se arrastraron hasta su columna vertebral, sintiendo un disturbio de emoción muy siniestra. Como la calma antes de una tormenta, decían.

Muchas cosas sucedieron entonces. Ninjas atacaron de repente, hubo una explosión. Kakashi nos defendió mientras nos enviaba a buscar a Sasuke, invocó a un perro, Sin tiempo que perder, salimos corriendo por el bosque siguiendo la pista del perro ninja.

"Tenemos dos escuadrones siguiéndonos", advirtió el perro ninja.

"Oh, genial" dijo Shikamaru sarcásticamente. "Tenemos que perderlos". El perro nos hizo retroceder sobre nuestros pasos y escondernos. Sin embargo, solo logramos avanzar un poco más antes de que nos siguieran de cerca. Una emboscada no era una opción como explicó Shikamaru. Uno debe actuar como cebo, Kaoru se ofreció mirando a sus compañeros de equipo, pero Shikamaru se negó y se puso como voluntario para el trabajo.

"No, Shika, no puedes contra ellos tú solo" dijo Kaoru con evidente preocupación en sus ojos, su mano no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo pronto. Shikamaru tuvo que zafarse y dijo con seriedad.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto, tus equipo te necesita. Además, esto es parte de ser un ninja, debemos tomar tales riesgos"

"Lo sé, pero ..." Shikamaru hizo lo inesperado y la empujó hacia Naruto y Sakura, dejándola sin palabras mientras él sonrió brevemente y se dio la vuelta.

"Ten un poco de fe en mí ... sólo ve"

Kaoru lo dejó, las pulsaciones en su pecho eran difíciles de ignorar, pero tenían una misión.

"Shikamaru estará bien, no te preocupes". Naruto trató de consolarnos.

"¿Estás seguro de que no ... nos dejará?" Sakura preguntó, insegura, mirando hacia atrás brevemente, como si esperara que el enemigo apareciera.

"Oye, puede ser perezoso, pero Shika es leal" Kaoru fue la primera en defenderlo, un poco enojada con su amiga rosa. Rápidamente se desvaneció ese pensamiento porque Sakura no conocía tanto a Shikamaru. Continuamos nuestro camino, sin pausa hasta que Kaoru habló.

"Estamos cerca"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó el curioso perro.

"Siento su energía, algo no anda bien se siente mal ..." Naruto se detuvo para mirarla.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien Sasuke?" Sakura preguntó preocupada.

"Alguien sufre ... no sé como explicartelo" Kaoru estaba temblando, ambos preocupados por ella, una mano en su pecho agarrando la camisa roja.

"No lejos de aquí otros dos también están peleando". El perro nin dijo.

"¿A quién le importa eso? ¡Tenemos que ir tras Sasuke!" Naruto dijo impaciente.

"¿Pero qué pasa si alguien nos necesita? ¿No tenemos que ayudar también?" Sakura vaciló.

"No podemos perder tiempo, a esta velocidad tenemos más terreno que cubrir", respondió el perro ninja, con pocas opciones, continuamos nuestro camino.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Nunca admitirá que tal vez se haya equivocado al juzgar tan rápido a su oponente. Fue emocionante y perturbador al mismo tiempo, el desafío de un oponente poderoso. La oportunidad de demostrar que había crecido, un paso adelante hacia su objetivo final, Gaara demostró ser más fuerte sus ataques habían evolucionado hasta el punto en que las marcas del sello en su piel regresaron. Gaara se acercó rápidamente aprovechando sus heridas, pero en el último momento Kaoru se colocó entre ellos e hizo una barrera. La arena se estrelló con fuerza, pero se mantuvo firme a pesar del peso, pero Sasuke notó que algo estaba mal con ella. Se escuchó el grito de batalla de Naruto, y la arena se retiró, estaba agotado y sufriendo por la marca maldita.

"¡Gaara! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!" Sasuke estaba perplejo de que su compañera estaba suplicando con tanta desesperación.

Confundidp porque eran enemigos, se suponía que ella debía luchar. Sakura se acercó, la marca le generó más molestia. La barrera se desvaneció, Kaoru se interpuso entre Naruto y Gaara haciendo otra barrera para protegerlos. Gaara esta vez no apartó la arena y Sakura gritó preocupada mientras trataba de sepultarlos.

"Por favor, detente, yo- sé lo que sientes. No quiero lastimarte" Sasuke escuchó su voz gritar desde dentro de la arena, su corazón latía de temblor. Pero Gaara se detuvo, pareciendo alarmada y perturbada, aferrándose la cabeza con dolor, pero la arena permaneció y continuó amontonándola.

"La arena está brillando ..." Sakura dijo sorprendida, e inmediatamente reconoció ese brillo. No era el poder frío de la Tierra de las Olas, sino la calidez púrpura del vínculo. Sasuke temía que eso la pusiera en peligro, entrar en la cabeza de un chico como él no traería nada bueno. Sakura lo ayudó y estaba a punto de retirarse, pero él la detuvo, no los dejará atrás.

"Pero ella dijo que te sacara, necesitas un médico ..." Sakura trató de razonar con él, la silenció con la mirada y se preparó para regresar hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por un grito de agonía.

"¡Alejaté! ¡ALTO! No ... tú ... DETENTE!". Luego se detuvo, Sasuke y Sakura observaron lentamente mientras comenzaba a temblar y finalmente levantó la cara lo suficiente como para ver una cara maníaca en su lugar.

"Tú" escupió con tanto odio que le envió un salto involuntario a su corazón. Algo había salido mal y debía sacarlos... AHORA. El chico se volvió más inestable y golpeó con más fuerza la barrera. "¡TE MATARÉ!" Gaara gritó.

"¡Naruto! ¡Kaoru!" Sakura gritó de miedo, el brillo se desvanecía y Naruto gritó preocupado "¡Kao-chan!"

Sakura disparó algunos kunais para distraer a Gaara, Sasuke reunió todo el poder que pudo para hacer un Chidori. Sasuke corrió hacia la cúpula de arena cuyo tamaño estaba disminuyendo y el impacto fue suficiente para destruir la mitad. Naruto estaba abrazando a Kaoru quien estaba murmurando, sus manos temblaban, Naruto la sacó y siguió a Sasuke a otra rama lejos de la arena. Se derrumbó entonces, el Chidori casi lo había drenado de chakra.

"Kao-chan, ¿puedes escucharme? Estamos fuera ... hey, contéstame" Naruto no se había apartado de su lado, incluso Sasuke notó que algo estaba mal pero Sakura gritó, les hizo mirar hacia el otro lado.

Allí, no tan lejos, Sakura fue aplastada por la fuerza que la tomo desprevenida, Sasuke intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus manos seguían temblando, Naruto fue corriendo tras Sakura, atacó pero fue lanzado sin esfuerzo.

"Patético ..." Dijo la voz gutural de Gaara, agarrando su cabeza con dolor. Con sus clones de sombra se lanzó hacia adelante, desviando su atención para ayudar a Sakura, pero Gaara se dio cuenta. Naruto logró escapar con ella en sus brazos, un largo rasguño visible manchó su chaqueta de color escarlata.

"¡Naruto!" Gritó, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo mientras observaba. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando una melena de pelo cobalto pasó por sus ojos en dirección a ellos, sin pensarlo obligó a su cuerpo a moverse. No podía soportarlo, se suponía que esta era su pelea, su prueba, su propósito. Era como ser abofeteado por agua helada y darse cuenta de que estaba bajo un genjutsu todo el tiempo, una idea de perder nunca cruzo por su mente hasta ahora.

La arena se arrastró hacia ellos, todo el equipo unido en este momento continuó luchando. Convocando la espada del trueno luchando con la arena, más clones de sombras que rodearon a Gaara, incluso Sakura lo sorprendió con un despliegue de poder desconocido que logró hacer retrocederlo , su rostro estaba cambiando a medida que pasaban los segundos, menos humano ... no era una buena señal.

"Gaara, no puedes hacer esto" suplicó Kaoru una vez más, disminuyendo el brillo de su espada.

"Cállate" respondió él enojado y trató de cubrirla con arena, pero su espada estabilizó el camino que impedía que la arena cubriera su cuerpo. "¡Sal de mi mente!" Gritó y gruñó, agarrando su cabeza con los ojos perdiendo el tinte azul niebla.

"Tenemos que terminar esto ..." comentó Sakura notando la lucha por mantenerse en pie. Naruto intentó nuevamente atacar con sus clones, la cola dispersó algunos de ellos, pero logró golpear su cara. No haciendo mucho daño, sin embargo eso lo hizo enfadar.

"¿Qué hiciste?" El gruñido animal sonaba confundido, casi asustado, no estaba hablando con ellos ... sus ojos estaban puestos en Kaoru.

"¿No puedes llamar a tu amigo?" Preguntó Naruto mirando hacia atrás a las chicas, específicamente a Kaoru, quien negó lentamente. "No puedo ... no me responde ... es complicado" ella evitó nuestros ojos, estaba escondiendo algo, sin embargo, este no era el momento de preguntar.

Rápidamente su cola los sorprendió, era demasiado fuerte y los separó, observando inesperadamente que la arena finalmente había rodeado a las chicas.

"Te mataré ¡Debo ... destruirte!" Kaoru abrazó a Sakura en un vano intento de protegerla, ambos fueron golpeadas contra el tronco del árbol, dejandolas inconscientes.

No peleó esta vez el llamado de la marca, incluso si quemaba su piel, estaba determinado. Mirando a Naruto consternado.

"Naruto, escúchame, debes salvarlos como si fuera lo último que harás en tu vida, quiero que los saques de aquí. Puedo mantenerlo aquí un poco más."

Sasuke interrumpió su respuesta con la mano, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad...

"Si muero aquí, significará que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte ". Se detuvo, oyendo los gritos de dolor de sus ... personas importantes. "Perdí todo una vez, no quiero revivir eso. Mis grandes compañeros cayendo, frente a mí ..."

Se puso de pie, no dispuesto a esperar otro segundo. Consciente de que esto era una apuesta de todo o nada, pero Sasuke tenía una deuda que pagar, un propósito y por eso no pensaba perder sin dar batalla.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

Un sueño de arena y viento, de sangre y lágrimas. Había sido la sensación insoportable presionando su pecho, exprimiéndole la vida, carente de sentido y vacía. Vi sangre en sus pequeñas manos, sus propias lágrimas cayendo en la oscuridad, un shinobi herido que era terriblemente familiar y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no lo conocía. Dijo algo que la paralizó, supo entonce que esto no era suyo. Este recuerdo era de Gaara. Sintió que jamás podría conocer el amor, porque era un monstruo.

El silencio, el dolor en su corazón disminuyó cuando un par de ojos rojos se llevó la oscuridad. Lentamente esos ojos tomaron la forma de un niño. Él me envolvió en sus brazos, lentamente la arena y la noche se desvanecieron con el viento hasta que el follaje verde se extendió debajo de ella. El chico de cabello plateado la hizo caminar entre la hierba verde, no muy lejos vio rosas blancas. Entonces recordó que alguien había muerto, alguien importante. Fue hasta que una clara mariposa brilló que supo que era real y al mismo tiempo no. Ella estaba soñando, pero lo que había visto había sucedido.

"Tienes que parar, no siempre puedo venir a salvarte, tiene un costo..." Dijo el chico de cabello plateado cuyos ojos rojos penetraron mi mente fácilmente. Asentí, él exhaló y acarició mi cabello brevemente.

"Hiciste lo que pudiste. Empieza a pensar en ti por una vez" La pequeña sonrisa de Isamu y su voz suave calmaron mis preocupaciones, se acercó a mi cara, sus ojos rojos eran todo lo que podía ver.

Ojos dorados me saludaron en la noche, esta vez en la habitación de Hikaru, le acarició el cabello con movimientos suaves, una cara solemne reservada para momentos como este.

"Otra pesadilla?" Preguntó, pero no fue necesaria una respuesta, le hice un espacio a mi lado. Hikaru entendió y se recostó conmigo. Masajeando mi cabeza hasta que pude relajarme de nuevo. Agarré su camisa blanca, no dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

"Lo siento por no estar allí" se disculpó Hika, sus dedos rodeando suavemente su cuero cabelludo, a veces jugando con mi cabello, no me importaba en absoluto.

"Ya haces mucho ... nadie pudo saber que pasaría" Quería decir mucho más, pero tenía problemas para expresar sus sentimientos, sus temores. Había estado asustada por tantas cosas en la lucha y en sus sueños, se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era por tenerlo. Entonces el dedo de Hika brilló suavemente, una luz blanca similar al brillo de la luna penetró en su alma, calmando su cabeza. Era lo que ella normalmente hacía por él desde que Shisui le había enseñado. Esto era una prueba de su vínculo, ahora ella estaba agradecida de tenerlo cerca. Culpable en cierto sentido, porque aún conservaba los recuerdos de Gaara y la emoción era demasiado intensa, incluso despierta podía sentir el escalofrío.

"¿Todavía pensando en eso?" Preguntó y yo asentí, había sido un largo día. El funeral del Hokage despertó sentimientos del pasado, pero Iruka, en ese momento triste, la dejó pensando. ¿Qué es el espíritu de fuego? Si las personas que perdimos viven a través de nuestros recuerdos y las cosas que hemos aprendido. ¿Cómo mantener vivos sus recuerdos si ... llegará a olvidar? Había tantas cosas que pasaron por su cabeza, pero por ahora ella se concentrará en una.

"Creo que lo entiendo ahora…" dijo ella, reflexionando sobre si su sospecha era correcta. Hikaru se detuvo y le dejó suficiente espacio para alejarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

"El entrenamiento ... me presionas, para evitar usar la energía de Isamu, ¿verdad?"

Hikaru no pudo ocultar la sorpresa y exhaló profundamente como si hubiera confesado un secreto. Ese movimiento me distrajo brevemente, mirando su pecho cubierto por una camisa blanca. Sin pensarlo, tracé la nueva cicatriz debajo de su cuello hasta su pecho. Con la piel aún sensible y rosada, él también había luchado. Un día podría terminar igual que el Hokage, pero no ahora. A veces ella olvidaba que él creció y sus misiones eran diferentes... más peligrosas. Su mano cubrió la mía, con su pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, por entender" Las palabras no fueron suficientes para expresar mi alivio. Hikaru siempre supo qué hacer o decir para dirigirme por el camino correcto. Si él tenía fe en mí, yo haré lo mismo. Su mano masajeando suavemente mi cabeza me puso de nuevo en su pecho, y continuó jugando con mi cabello. El silencio comenzó a darme un poco de sueño hasta que él volvió a hablar.

"No le gusta la idea de quitarte años de vida ... todavía. Pero tus recuerdos, aun podría quedarse con ellos si ... si no tienes cuidado" Hikaru hizo una pausa, pero entendí lo que quiere decir. Le estaba muy agradecida por ser honesto, por proteger mis recuerdos, aunque no quería que se preocupara tanto.

"No importa cuánto lo intente, una cara como la tuya es simplemente inolvidable" Lo abracé un poco avergonzada porque se estaba riéndose de mí, pero aun así me gustaba como era. Si pudiera aliviar su preocupación un poco con una sonrisa, estaba bien.

* * *

Una semana después de la invasión, Kaoru salió de casa, para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea. Después del funeral de Hokage hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para seguir adelante.

Naruto y Sakura se ocupaban de otra parte de la reconstrucción. Con el equipo dividido por un tiempo, era díficil reunirse. La cosa buena de la invasión fue que el distrito Uchiha no sufrió ningún daño, una sorpresa en realidad. Los sellos que Hikaru la obligó a suministrar eran una barrera, pero no todos estaban contentos con eso. Aun así, Kaoru continuó con sus pequeños experimentos. Planeaba hacer una pulsera de protección para sus amigos, con la esperanza de que algún día pueda ser una ventaja o al menos les diera tiempo para defenderse. Aunque solo era una idea, todavía tenía que trabajar en eso.

Algunos de los aldeanos no estaban contentos con ella, ahora tenía que ignorar sus miradas sospechosas cada vez que iba a la biblioteca en busca de información. La semana siguiente, Kaoru dejó el apartamento de Naruto limpio antes de ir con Sasuke. Él concedió entrenar juntos, algo que la sorprendió. La semana ha estado bastante ocupada, Hikaru regresó a sus deberes, así que lo apoyó con cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar, preparando la comida para su día, afilando sus kunais mientras ella leía. Hikaru había estado tan molesto al principio, pero decidió devolverle el favor y dejarla invitar a amigos a la casa.

"Por favor, trae chicas contigo esta vez", dijo esa mañana, burlándose de ella. Tuvo que admitir que era la mejor oportunidad que tendría para reunirlos. Primero fue a buscar a Hinata, preparándose para las intimidantes miradas del distrito Hyuga. Fue un movimiento audaz, pero ella no sabía dónde buscarla ahora. Estaba justo en la puerta cuando Neji salió con la misma expresión estoica de siempre.

Él no perdió el tiempo con simple cortesía " ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Su tono no era tan brusco como otras veces. No hemos hablado desde ... Amenazé con matarlo. Ok, esa no era la mejor manera de llevarse bien con la gente.

"Estoy buscando a Hinata" Genial, sus nervios estaban allí. Mala_ idea recordar ahora ..._

"Sígueme" Neji me sorprendió caminando por el camino que vine, sin entender si él estaba ayudando o no. Hasta que estuvimos a una buena distancia, dijo: "Espera aquí". Tenía la ligera esperanza de que hubiera dejado atrás su mal carácter, tal vez me equivoqué.

Me quede un rato en el corredor que conducía al mercado. No mucha gente pasó por aquí. Pero, justo cuando estaba pensando en irme, noté que Neji venía con Hinata, sana y sorprendida, mirando entre su primo y yo.

"D-dijiste…" Hinata fue interrumpida por él.

"Una excusa, no la dejarán pasar" La misma cara seria, un tono diferente esta vez. No odioso o desprecio, simplemente indiferente; casi normal. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta, estaba siendo ... educado. Neji se alejó, pero estábamos demasiado confundidas como para notarlo hasta que él dijo en voz alta: "Todavía tenemos que regresar con flores"

Hinata fue la primera en moverse, aproveché la oportunidad para hablar con ella en el camino.

"Te eche de menos, estas semanas han sido un caos. ¿Tu equipo también se dividió?"

"Si, pero tratamos de reunirnos para almorzar. A veces el equipo de Asuma nos hace compañía", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Qué afortunada era, no había visto a Shika desde la invasión. Continuamos actualizándonos mutuamente cuando llegamos a la florería Yamanaka.

"Ahora que estamos aquí, creo que es una buena oportunidad para comprarle algunas flores", dije al pasar para mirar su conjunto favorito de flores, peonías y ranúnculos. Sonreí brevemente al recordar su sonrisa y el ligero rubor que tuvo esa vez. Qué lindo se veía todo tímido_ esa vez, oh Shisui-san..._

Mi pensamiento feliz fue interrumpido por una voz femenina. "Será mejor que no le des esos a Sasuke o tendremos problemas" Ino Yamanaka tenía un delantal amarillo pálido que cubría su atuendo, sus ojos azules estaban cerca ... demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Aún así ella tenía un ligero gesto amenazador en su rostro que me estaba poniendo nerviosa. _¿Por qué siempre Sasuke? _Pensó con exasperación, sin poder entender.

Hinata se acercó con Neji, todavía nos seguía pero tenía una leve ceja levantada, era tan minúsculo el movimiento que si no estuviera mirando no me habría dado cuenta. "Los compraré ..." Respirando profundo para mantener el rubor que amenazaba con aparecer cuando Hinata sonrió.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que ustedes dos tenían niños en mente?"

Hinata se sonrojó y tartamudeaba, estaba tan avergonzada como yo, pero no sabía con seguridad si le gustaba alguien.

"Eso ... eso no es ..." Intentó responder, pero su cara estaba cambiando de color hasta el punto en que tuve que intervenir.

"Vamos a pagar , ¡quiero que estés lista para la noche, Hinata!" Le dio el dinero a Ino y miro a su amiga Hyuga, cuya sorpresa era palpable.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó, estaba encantada de contarle las buenas noticias.

"¡Adivina qué! Dijo que podía invitar amigos a nuestra casa, así que ..."

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Los rumores eran ciertos ?! ¡Tú vives en la casa de Sasuke!" Ino dijo con consternación, tomando mi mano bruscamente y apretándola con fuerza. Mis flores olvidadas, medio envueltas, tuve que hacer que se detuviera.

"¡No otra vez! MI CASA NO ES SU..."

"No creo que Hiashi-sama lo aprobaría" intervino Neji, señalando un problema. Tenía razón, no le agrado, pero realmente quería que viniera Hinata.

"¿Qué sugieres entonces? No pasaré esta oportunidad ... esto es importante" No admitiré lo mucho que realmente quería que esto sucediera. Un momento después, se aclaró la garganta y evitó mirarnos cuando sugirió: "Puede conceder si ... Actúo como su guardia".

"Tú ... quieres decir ... Oh ..." Neji continuó buscando en otro lado, pero entendí lo que estaba pensando. ¡Era brillante! Pero, ¿Hinata estará bien con eso? Ella asintió tímidamente, y yo estallaba de felicidad.

"Esto es genial, tengo que prepararme entonces ... Humm ... necesitamos comida, pero ¿qué más?"

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" Ino dijo dandole a Hinata su arreglo floral terminado. "Si es una noche de chicas, necesitarás mucho más que comida. ¿Realmente no lo sabes?"

Acercando mis flores a mi pecho, traté de no sonrojarme y admitir que no. Ino golpeó sus dedos en la mesa con una mirada analítica hasta que se desató el delantal y gritó a la puerta de atrás.

"¡Mamá, tengo que irme! ¡Tengo un asunto urgente!"

Antes de que alguno pudiera objetar, nos tomó del brazo y salió de la tienda con una gran sonrisa. "Ya que eres amiga de Shikamaru, con gusto te daré mi ayuda, ¡estoy emocionada de ver cómo termina esto!"

"¡Espera, espera! Tengo que dejar mis flores primero" Me las arreglé para decir en el camino, ella hizo una pausa y concedió, pero no nos dejó mientras caminábamos hacia el escondite de Shisui. Neji nos siguió como una sombra que no hablaba demasiado a menos que fuera necesario, pero la voz de Ino llenó el silencio. En el momento en que llegamos allí, no pude contener la nostalgia en mi corazón, realmente me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí. Imaginar que tan grande sería, cuanto habría crecido si cabello, escuchar esa voz masculina que tanto adoraba y seguir bromeando. De pequeña yo siempre imaginaba terminar trabajando juntos. Su casa se convirtió en mi refugio, aún recuerdo lo duro que fue guardar sus cosas cuando nos encerraron en el distrito. Puse las flores que elegí para Shisui en el árbol que normalmente usábamos como escondite.

Allí en el tronco permanecia su nombre. Lo volvía a tallar cuando pensaba que las letras se iban borrando. De hecho esa idea fue de Itachi, pero eso fue antes de la masacre. Aquí lo ví sonreír esa vez que se nos ocurrió juntar muchas bellotas y lanzarle a Itachi todas de un jalón. Pensé que alguna si le daría, pero conseguimos otra cosa inesperada, una pequeña carcajada de Itachi. Nunca volví a ver algo tan único, pero me gustaba recordarlo cada vez que veía una bellota, recé por Shisui en silencio.

A veces me sentaba a hablar como si estuviera allí, empecé a hacer eso cuando me dejaron salir. No siempre podía, a veces escribía cosas en mis cuadernos si no tenía tiempo. Esta era una de esas ocasiones. Sintiendo que era hora de irme, regresé con ellos más relajada. Mirándo a Hinata que también le estaba rezando, yo me sentí agradecida con ella. Continuamos nuestro camino con Ino al mercado.

Ella estaba feliz de llevarnos de una tienda a otra, comprar cosas que no sabía que eran esenciales. En el camino encontramos a Shika y Choji, los pobres muchachos fueron amenazados con venir y ayudar con las bolsas. Poco a poco, el dinero disminuyó, pero todos estaban pasando un buen rato, o al menos eso pensé. Choji se ofreció a elegir la mejor carne y verduras, él realmente sabe cómo hacerlo por su olor, tamaño y color.

"Lo siento, te juro que te recompensaré esta noche", me disculpé con Shika mientras seguía a Ino al mediodía.

"No es tu culpa, no eres tú la mandóna que nos hace besar sus zapatos" Dijo en voz alta, pero Ino estaba demasiado ocupada con Hinata discutiendo qué hacer a continuación. Su puchero era lindo e hilarante, tuve que aguantare la carcajada. De mi bolsa de caramelos tomé una y le ofrecí uno, con una leve sonrisa de su parte, abrió la boca y la saboreó en silencio.

"¿Puedo tener uno también?" Choji preguntó y yo también le di uno, ambos estaban siendo amables ... era lo menos que podía hacer.

"Sabes, mi mamá también me hará traer comida", Shika hizo un comentario brevemente.

"Oh no, me gustaría preparar algo para ti. Quiero decir, todavía estoy en deuda contigo", le contesté con suavidad, pero él hizo una breve mueca.

"A mamá no le importará. Además, Choji ya está pensando en qué traer también. Solo mira su cara"

Shika tenía razón, tenía una cara de ensueño, era gracioso. Ino invitó a todo su equipo a mi pequeña reunión nocturna, no puedo negarme ya que está muy emocionada y si fue de ayuda. Le sugerí que dejaramos lo que tenemos en mi casa para que Shika, Neji y Choji puedan descansar sus brazos.

"¿Que es esto?" Neji preguntó cuando llegamos al distrito Uchiha, estaba mirando el papel pegado al umbral.

"Oh, sellos de papel. Hikaru me hace almacenar energía allí" Continuamos nuestro camino lentamente, el calor comenzaba a quemar y tuvimos que cubrirnos en las breves sombras a lo largo del camino.

"Mi papá quería saber qué hiciste para crear una barrera alrededor de este lugar". Dijo Shika.

"Bueno, no sabía que podían hacer eso hasta entonces".

"Me alegra que no haya pasado nada, hay un hermoso sendero de flores aquí". Ino realmente estaba disfrutando la vista y me sentí orgullosa de ello.

"Gracias, me costó mucho trabajo mantener el lugar agradable. Espero que te guste mi jardín".

"¿Y dónde está la casa de Sasuke ?" Ino cuestionó mirando alrededor de los edificios. Shikamaru gruñó y murmuró algo. El interés de Neji fue levelpero discreto.

"No muy lejos, justo al final de la ruta principal. El mío esta aquí" Hicimos un giro hacia una parte seccionada cerca del bosque donde encontré un punto rosado que me hizo correr hacia la puerta.

"Sakura!" Grité, se dio la vuelta y se distanció del chico de cabello plateado que tenía una expresión divertida mirando al grupo que se acercaba.

"¿Por qué todos te siguen?" Ella dijo pareciendo confundida, le di la vuelta para entrar a la casa.

"¿Hika no te lo dijo? Me dejó invitar amigos a dormir, obvio que tienes que estar allí"

"¡Dije trae chicas! ¿Estás sorda o simplemente quieres ignorarme?" Hikaru dijo masajeando su sien, dejando espacio para que entren los niños.

"Él no es un pervertido, ¿verdad? Porque sería una pena con una cara hermosa como esa" Ino preguntó en voz alta, mientras entramos a la cocina para dejar las cosas.

"¿Pervertido? ¿Como?" Le pregunté viendo cómo se puso carlata rápido y trató de cubrirlo con su mano.

"Oh no, a él le gusta ..." Sakura no pudo terminar lo que comenzó porque Hikaru cubrió sus labios con la mano.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe ESO? Entonces cállate", dijo y me reí al verlos pelear, me hizo recordar ...

"¡OH! ¡OLVIDÉ DECIRLE A NARUTO Y SASUKE!" Grité, mirando al cielo, todavía tengo tiempo. _¿Dónde podrían estar?_

"¿Los invitarás?" Shika preguntó en tono gruñón, no le gustaba mucho Sasuke pero era mi compañero de equipo.

"¡Por supuesto! Hinata, puedes preguntar a Shino y Kiba si quieres. Quiero decir, mira cuánta comida trajimos y la que falta" La mesita no podía contener todo, Choji y Neji estaban poniendo el resto cerca de la estufa y algunos gabinetes. El agarre de Hikaru me impidió partir tan bruscamente.

"Oye, estás olvidando algo". Parpadeé, mirando en sus ojos dorados, intentando pensar que quería. Me golpeó la mejilla con suavidad y dijo: "No puedes dejarme con este grupo de niños. ¡No soy tu esclavo!"

"Tan maduro como siempre" Tuve que chuparle el dedo para que me dejara ir, como odiaba que hiciera eso. Corrí más rápido temiendo que me volviera a atrapar.

Buscando por el pueblo, a mis dos compañeros, desde Ichikaru , al parque y al campo de entrenamiento. Mi último recurso fue en el bosque, un lugar que solíamos jugar durante algún tiempo. Di un largo paseo por el follaje hasta que oí algunos ruidos, cuando sentí que algo volaba hacuh mi, tuve que saltar a la rama más cercana. Un grupo de kunais se estrelló en el árbol, hasta que escuché una voz profunda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sasuke preguntó desde arriba, por el sudor que tenía y la forma en que respiraba, debió haber estado entrenando.

"¿Has visto a Naruto? Iba a invitar a ambos a mi casa, pero ..."

Sasuke se quedó bien callado por un segundo, antes de girar y recuperar otro conjunto de herramientas dispersas alrededor. Bajé para ayudar, tomando los kunais que había disparado. El brillo y la sensación de uno de ellos detuvieron sus acciones, este kunai tenía un grabado particular de una llama en el costado. Dedos curiosos tentativamente rastrearon el objeto, su brillo ya no era igual, se veía opaco, y el borde se sentía afilado, le gustó.

"¡No toques eso!" La voz de Sasuke la hizo saltar, estaba muy cerca. Un segundo después, él recuperó el kunai que ella había estado sosteniendo y miró fijamente. No estaba segura de que esperar o si lo ofendio pero después de un momento de silencio él solo miró hacia abajo y lo guardó en su bolsa.

"Um ... ¿Perdón?" No estaba segura de lo que había sucedido, el camino de regreso fue silencioso y un poco incómodo, hasta que volvió a hablar.

"Creo que lo ví cerca de la academia ..." Su tono era normal, fue un alivio.

"Gracias, entonces no te molestaré más. Solo asegúrate de pasar por la noche" Caminando un poco más rápido, pero él me alcanza fácilmente.

"Es demasiado tarde, ¿no crees?" El tono de Sasuke era diferente, era como cuando trataba de burlarse de Naruto de una manera amistosa.

"Oh, sí, lo olvidé. La idea es tener una fiesta de pijamas, leí en un libro que es muy común y pensé que sería lindo estar todos" _Una buena manera de unirnos y divertirnos_ cantó la vocecita en mi cabeza. _Oh, genial. ¡Apareces en los momentos más inconvenientes ISAMU!_

Escuché su risa, estaba bromeando otra vez solo escuchándome, como un espía.

"¿Sabes cómo planear uno?" El tono escéptico de Sasuke mientras me miraba, como si estuviera retándome. _Oh, ni siquiera él puede creerte. Qué vergüenza Hime._ Isamu se burlaba de mí.

"¡No, tu también!" Hice un puchero ofendida, "Bueno, si no quieres ir, está bien. De todos modos, no eres tan divertido"

"¿Quién dijo que no iré?"

"Espera, lo harás?" Me detuve, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa. Nos paramos justo afuera de la academia, el calor del sol estaba disminuyendo gracias a las nubes y él solo me miró en silencio. Él no estaba enojado, pero su actitud habladora había desaparecido.

"Sólo con una condición" ¡ _Lo sabía! _Él no se rinde, qué pena.

"¡Oh, señorita Kaoru!" La voz femenina joven era familiar, me volví para ver a Moegi corriendo en mi dirección, sus amigos no tan lejos y un traje naranja rápidamente hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara.

"Hola pequeña!" Le di un golpecito a su cabeza mirando a Naruto "¡Te estaba buscando por todas partes! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y dijo:" Solo pasar el tiempo con ellos, tú sabes. Mostrando mis habilidades "

Posó y no pude contener mi risa, fue reconfortante saber que estaba de tan buen humor.

"Ten cuidado o demasiado músculo haría difícil abrazarte" Era simplemente gracioso su rostro sorprendido, un gruñido de Sasuke nos interrumpió, pero tenía una leve sonrisa allí. _Aquí vamos, estas peleas siempre me entretienen. _Isamu dijo en mi cabeza sin molestarse en ocultar su tono burlón, solo negué con la cabeza mientras ellos discutían hasta que Konohamaru agarró mi falda.

"¿Tienes dulces? Hueles a manzanas"

"Oh, sí, me quedan algunos. Aquí toma uno", dije, sacando la bolsa del bolsillo. "¿Que tal tu día?" , Konohamaru estaba sorprendentemente más tranquilo y más reservado, no tan hablador pero era comprensible. Con la esperanza de mejorar su estado de ánimo les conté mis planes.

"El jefe es muy afortunado, no podemos ir aunque queramos ..."

"No te preocupes, podemos salir y comer algo otro día".

"¡Kao-chan! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas organizando una fiesta?" Naruto se acercó , Sasuke sonriendo detrás de él.

"Iba a decirte, vamos. Me ayudarás a cocinar algunos bocadillos antes de que todos lleguen"

"¿Por qué yo y no Sasuke? Nunca le das órdenes "

"Es porque eres amable, es tu culpa. Además, cuando te lo propones, tu comida es deliciosa" Oh, sí, aún podía recordar esos días raros en que él cocinaba y la invitaba a su apartamento después de un largo día, aunque eran cosas simples y pequeñas porque en ese entonces Akane prefería llevarnos a comer.

"¿De verdad? Toma eso, bastardo. Kao-chan AÚN prefiere mi comida" dijo Naruto con orgullo, Sasuke resopló y replicó con el mismo tono de confianza.

"Es porque haces dulces, básicamente trampa. A ella le gusta más cuando cocino carne".

"Mentiroso, dile Kao-chan" replicó Naruto con una sonrisa confiada.

"Bueno ... él ... él tiene razón. No sé lo que hace, pero es sabroso y glorioso. Oh, ahora estoy emocionada! Tengo muchas ganas de que prueben nuestra comida"

* * *

Fue un milagro. Después de una larga tarde de correr, limpiar y cocinar, el trabajo valió la pena. Nunca me había imaginado trabajando juntos por algo como esto. La noche estuvo llena de sorpresas, una que debía escribir en mi pequeño libro más tarde. Me quedé allí, mirando, Shika jugando shogi con Hikaru, ¿cómo ambos pueden concentrarse con Kiba y Naruto hablando tan fuerte? Ya que no había ninguna pared bloqueando la vista a la sala de estar, Sakura y yo sonreímos viendo a todos divertirse.

"Creo que es hora" Ella susurró, yo asentí y tomé dos platos y la seguí.

"Vengan y escogan lo que quieran" miraron la comida con aprecio.

"¡Huele muy bien!" Kiba olfateó encantado, Akamaru ladró lo asumí que también le gustó el olor.

"¡Voy primero!" Dijo Choji que ya se estaba sirviendo.

"Clásico de ti, pero bueno, ¿qué puedo decir", Dijo Ino tomando un plato y eligiendo primero la ensalada de frutas.

"Oh, Dios mío, esto es realmente bueno. Eres una cocinera increíble" Elogió Ten Ten, Sakura y yo nos sonrojamos al escuchar eso.

"No, lo hicimos como un equipo" dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh, así que… ¿Sasuke también cocinó?" Neji preguntó, inseguro, tomando un plato y sirviéndose una buena porción de carne. Ino dejó de masticar y miró la comida con nuevos ojos, con una chispa de determinación.

Mientras tanto, serví los platillos que a Shikamaru y Hikaru les gustaría comer. Naruto vino con otro cuenco de comida a la mesa y mientras charlaban me dirigí hacia el par de nerds con una sonrisa.

"Aquí tienes, espero que te guste" Shika se detuvo para tomar un poco .

"También estoy aquí, torpe" Hika hizo un puchero, ¡como le gusta provocarme! Solo le di su comida.

"Es difícil creer que los cuatro lograron realmente hacer algo bueno" Eso fue un cumplido en el idioma Shika, así que solo me sonrojé y los dejé para que continuaran. Asegurándome de que todos tuvieran un plato, me dirigí a Naruto, que estaba charlando con Sakura, pero Sasuke me golpeó ligeramente el brazo cuando estaba pasando.

Sin volverse a mirarme, su voz apenas un susurro. "Sígueme" Él estaba fuera antes de que pudiera responder, tuve que dejar mi comida y salir. La noche no era tan oscura, la luz de la luna me ayudó a encontrarlo. Escuchar los sonidos del bosque junto a la casa siempre era relajante, pasando por mi pequeño jardín en el camino no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa mirando esa expresión seria.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, sus ojos negros estaban tan enfocados que creía que no escuchó al principio. "La condición que te pedí..."

* * *

Naruto no podría ser más feliz incluso si quisiera. Esta noche era animada y divertida, un gran contraste de las noches que pasaba en su apartamento. Le gustaba competir con Kiba en las cosas más triviales, le gustaba molestar a Choji tomando la comida que más deseaba. Incluso Shino demostró ser interesante cuando Ten Ten preguntó por sus bichos. Lo mejor de todo era que Sakura estaba siendo más gentil y amable con él. Sakura estaba de buen humor y no le importaba mucho si le tocaba el hombro de vez en cuando.

La sensación era similar a la que sentía cuando todos estaban juntos, cuando lo recibían con una sonrisa en un hogar cálido. La sonrisa de Sakura hizo que su corazón palpitara mientras se reía de algo que dijeron Ino y Hinata. Quería atesorar este recuerdo más que nada, Naruto se sentó cerca de Shika que había terminado su juego con Hikaru.

"No creo que vayamos a dormir pronto" señaló Shika, bebiendo lentamente.

"Estás bromeando ... quiero dormir al lado de Sakura-chan" Naruto no ocultar el tono soñador mientras la miraba en la distancia, Hikaru la estaba ayudando a salir con más comida de la cocina.

"Como si eso alguna vez sucediera ..."

"Estás celoso, ninguna chica le gustaría alguien tan holgazán como tú" se burló Naruto mirándolo, Shikamaru solo gruñó y siguió comiendo.

"Las chicas son problemáticas ... bueno, no todas". Una vez que puso el plato vacío en la mesa, sonrió, algo extraño para Naruto.

"Pero no te gusta nadie, ¿verdad? No mi Sakura ..." Naruto amenazó, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo, poniendo una pequeña bola de caramelo en su boca.

"Todavía no sé lo que ves en ella", respondió Shika con un ligero tono de incredulidad. Naruto tuvo que comer y pensar en su respuesta, mirando a Sakura, luchando contra la cálida sensación en sus mejillas.

"Ella trabaja duro por lo que desea y es muy inteligente ... sus ojos son hermosos, igual que ella ... pero lo que más me gusta es su espíritu". Sakura sintió su mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella le mando una sonrisa antes de seguir hablando de nuevo con Hinata.

Shikamaru parpadeó y frunció el ceño. "No creo que entienda lo que quieres decir"

"Oh, por supuesto que entiendes Shika, tienes una belleza como yo con buen ojo para notar este tipo de cosas". Naruto casi saltó al escuchar la voz de Ino al lado de ellos, tomando su lugar en medio solo para dejar su plato en el escritorio. "No puedes engañarme, Shika está loco por Kao-chan" Ella ronroneó su nombre con un tono burlón y una sonrisa pícara, Naruto estaba ofendido.

"Que buena broma. Revisa tus ojos Ino, no hay forma de que Shikamaru se enamore de Kaoru. ¿Cierto?" Le da un codazo amistoso y espero. Shikamaru ni siquiera lo estaba mirando y se veía molesto.

"¡Oye, di algo!" Naruto estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, no concibiendo la idea de que su compañera de equipo estuviera siquiera ...

"Ella es ... la mujer menos loca en esta aldea. Eso es todo lo que diré. Son libres de pensar lo que quieran" Shika tomó su plato y se fue, dejándolo aliviado de que se tratara de una falsa alarma.

"Aprovechando la ocasión, tengo que preguntarte algo" Ino hizo una pausa cuando Neji se acercó y se sentó frente a ellos, pero continuó comiendo en silencio. "¿Ella ... ya sabes ... perdió a alguien?

Una pregunta simple que era ... difícil de responder. No estaba tan dispuesto a contar los secretos de su amiga, pero la mirada de Ino lo estaba incomodando. Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado porque Ino continuó hablando en un tono suave.

"Escucha, solo tengo curiosidad porque en el camino aquí ... ella se detuvo en un lugar extraño y ... Hinata oró, no sabía si yo era irrespetuosa o ..."

"Oh ... eso" interrumpió Naruto, más tranquilo.

"Kao-chan ... quería mucho a Shisui-san. Él fue su maestro y muy fuerte, un buen tipo. Lo admiraba muchísimo, bueno creo que todavía lo hace. Éramos pequeños cuando él ... murió". Los murmullos de los demás ayudaron a que el silencio fuera menos incómodo.

"Él no tiene una tumba ... por eso ella deja flores allí" Naruto sabía que aún pensaba en él, eso era algo que él admiraba de Kaoru. Nunca dudaría de su lealtad o de su corazón. Sintiendo a Ino dándole un golpe en la cabeza, lo dejó con un extraño mensaje.

"Gracias, acabas de confirmar mis pensamientos ... Los chicos son tan ciegos"


	23. Chapter 23

**Bueno jaja solo aclaró que Shika y Kaoru son muy buenos amigos.**

**Y si viven en la misma zona pero no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, más allá de algunas noches cuando iba a dejarle té. Porque Sasuke se negaba a hablar con ella y cargar con todo solo. **

**Pero si hay 3 shippeos que pensé jaja XD gracias Patata **

**La grieta carmesí**

Algunos días después, el pueblo estaba recuperando algo de brillo con el trabajo realizado. Kaoru entró a Ichikaru solo para encontrar a Naruto semi desnudo en el establecimiento. Su corazón bombeaba salvajemente y cubrío sus ojos, tratando de ignorar el calor en su cara. Era muy diferente de Hikaru, se sentía extraño, y ella no quería saber por qué.

"¿Na-Naruto? Qu-qué estás…"

"¡Kao-chan! ¡Ahhhh no mires! No es lo que piensas"

No importaba, si cerraba los ojos, su ... su imagen estaba allí. Sus brazos, su pecho y su ... "_¡No! No te desmayes ... no pienses en su ... su ...PERO QUE VERGÜENZA"_ Una mano tocó mi brazo. Se sentía demasiado caliente y mi corazón no podía manejar la emoción, mi visión plagada de manchas negras, blancas y amarillas.

Voces, alguien estaba hablando, uno era familiar y alegre, tenía que ser Naruto, el otro era diferente. Un hombre, mayor a juzgar por la calidad y el tono de la voz. Un olor a verduras y ternera. _Oh, tengo hambre_ . Al abrir los ojos, me sorprendió encontrar a un anciano alto además de mi amigo. Con un largo cabello blanco, un chaleco largo y rojo, se veía intimidante y enorme. Entonces ví los ojos azules de Naruto y un tazón.

"Carne ..." Tomé el plato, saboreando un pedazo.

"¡Te lo dije! Solo tenía hambre" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba el plato y me paré detrás de la comida.

"Aún así, no dejas a una chica comiendo en el piso" dijo el hombre, parecía amable y me invitó a sentarme con ellos. La verdad si tenía hambre, seguí pidiendo un tazón tras otro hasta que sentí que era suficiente.

"Tu amiga seguro tiene un gran apetito"

"Nada comparado con los dulces, ella podría comer por siempre " dijo Naruto felizmente.

"Oye, no soy tan golosa. Shika exagera ¡De verás!" Respondí con un puchero. Genial, ahora estaba empezando a usar sus frases. Fue vergonzoso, se rió y otra vez me sonrojé, tratando de cubrirlo con mis manos.

"No eres gorda, eso es seguro. ¿Cómo puede una chica bonita salir con un enano como él?" Preguntó el hombre, curioso. Naruto molesto gritó que no era tan bajito.

"¿Gracias? Hmm… señor ?" Ella cuestiono, entonces el hombre hizo una extraña postura y proclamó ser una gran leyenda o algo así.

"No dejes que te engañe. Es un gran viejo pervertido" gritó Naruto después de eso.

"Encantado de conocerte Jiraiya-sama. Soy Kaoru Higa" Ella sonrió, porque el hombre era gracioso, y a Naruto le gustaba. Pagué mi comida y esperé a que terminaran. Tenía historias muy interesantes, parecía haber viajado y eso me dejó curiosa.

"¿Te interesa venir entonces?" El hombre de pelo blanco le pidió a mi amigo que fuera con él.

"¡No te ayudaré a encontrar una novia! ¡No, cuando Kakashi-sensei tiene que enseñarme el Chidori!" Dijo Naruto. Estaba muy convencido de aprender eso, suspiré pero sonreí, encantada de verlo tan emocionado.

"Esta dama no es nada común. Pensé que estarías emocionado porque sería una gran oportunidad para aprender algo que podría hacer que el Chidori pareciera nada. Tal vez debería haberle preguntado a Sasuke". El hombre dijo.

Fue muy divertido ver lo fácil que fue convencido después de eso. Kaoru se quedó sola con el viejo, ya que corrió rápidamente.

"Ahí va otra vez ... Naruto" triste ante la idea de que se irá de nuevo.

"No tienes que preocuparte, él estará bien" dijo Jiraiya, yo solo suspiré.

"No es eso ..." No, ella sabía que Naruto puede cuidarse solo. Pero ella lo había extrañaba, era fácil olvidar las preocupaciones y reír con él a su lado.

"¿Quieres venir?" La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, las palabras atascadas en su boca. Se sintió emocionada pero luego recordó a Hikaru.

"No puedo irme sin avisarle a Hikaru" Ella suspiró de nuevo, porque no tenía idea de dónde estaba ahora.

"¿Un tutor? Puedo dejarle un mensaje, no te preocupe por eso. Salimos mañana al mediodía. Nos vemos en la entrada" Y se quedó parpadeando mientras él caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Kaoru estaba emocionada y pronto corrió a casa también para preparar sus cosas, escribiendo una nota por si acaso para Hikaru.

Terminó de arreglar sus cosas, el cielo estaba oscuro y puso la cocina en movimiento.

Con manos expertas, cortó rápido las verduras, dejó la carne en jugo de limón y sacó más ingredientes de la nevera. Hikaru no había llegado, podría estar hambriento, en consecuencia, Kaoru preparó algo ligero. Al encontrar el paquete de pan olvidado, además de la harina, surgió una idea, un postre siempre es bienvenido. Ella amaba los dulces, pero este dulce era algo que ni Sasuke rechazaba.

Cortó los bordes, aplanó y humedecer el pan con un pincel con huevo recubierto de azúcar. Espolvoreando con canela, no en exceso y llenando el centro con su receta especial. Cerrando y formar bolitas solo para humedecerlas brevemente en el mismo huevo dulce y cubrirlas con arroz crujiente. Luego frió la carne, se hirvieron las verduras y montó todo en recipientes.

Había sido mucho, ella decidió dejar unos con Sasuke ya que su hogar estaba cerca. Caminando con calma hasta su casa. Respondió a la puerta, su atuendo no era tan diferente de la ropa habitual, solo un color más claro.

"¿Como supiste?" Sasuke dijo mirando las cajas, una ceja levantada.

"Oh ... ¿Se te acabo la comida?"

"No me di cuenta, me distraje entrenando"

Entonces Naruto podría sufrir lo mismo. Ella hizo una nota mental para revisar su refrigerador el otro día.

"Ustedes ... no se dejan de sorprenderme". Le hizo espacio para que ella pasara, ella no esperaba eso, pero lo siguió. "Bueno, al menos estoy aliviada de no tener que forzarlos a comer"

"¿Cocinas para Naruto?" Preguntó Sasuke, tono ligeramente diferente al habitual.

"Cuando puedo, él vive un poco lejos. Si no, no crecerá solo comiendo ramen" Colocando las cajas en la cocina, noté algunos platos sucios y estaba a punto de lavarlos, pero él me detuvo.

"Déjalos, tenemos que dormir. Preparé la habitación para ti" Sasuke llevó las cajas a la nevera y salió con calma.

Inclinando mi cabeza en confusión, lo seguí para detenerlo. "Espera, ¿Qué dices?"

"Tu guardia vino. Otra misión, se acaba de ir"

Eso explicaba mucho. A Hikaru le gustaba estar seguro de que ella estuviera a salvo cuando salía. Solo durmió un par de veces en la casa de Sasuke y por eso se hizo a la idea de que podría usarlo. Era su manera de demostrar que le importaba. Entonces la nota que dejó no importará y tenía que empacar más comida.

"Lo siento. Quería decírselo, me iré mañana. Simplemente me deje llevar y preparé demasiada comida, así que ... por eso estoy aquí", se rascó la mejilla y se inclinó. Aunque había sido muy amable de Sasuke esperarla.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

"No muy lejos, creo. El anciano mencionó una ciudad y una mujer. Debo regresar y limpiar un poco, pero cuídate mientras estoy fuera" Estaba a punto de salir cuando Sasuke la siguió.

"De verdad, puedes dormir. Yo ..." Interrumpió, poniéndose los zapatos en la puerta. No estaba segura de por qué actuó tan extraño, de todas formas Kaoru continuó su camino a casa.

"Lo siento por el desastre. Pero puedes sentarte en la sala de estar" Una vez más, ella fue ignorada, él comenzó a limpiar algunos platos y eso la dejó asombrada. La ruta más inteligente era no señalar su comportamiento, era como tratar de acercarse a un gato.

Empacó el resto de la comida, limpió la mesa, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Moviéndose por la sala de estar separando sus cosas de los pergaminos habituales de Hikaru, dejó todo en la cama de Hikaru. Después de eso, entró en su habitación y guardó lo último en su armario, lo que no esperaba era ver a Sasuke escaneando su habitación.

Se quedó sin aliento al verlo mirando las fotos en su pared llateral. La foto de Shisui, además del equipo 7 . Sin embargo, él no dijo nada, ella se relajó hasta que notó dónde estaba su pie. Una caja llena de té se dispersó alrededor y ella ya sintió sus mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza cuando él tomó una en sus manos.

"¿Qué son estas etiquetas?" Sasuke preguntó y ella quería correr y rodar a un pozo. No, ella no contestará eso.

¿Por qué tiene mi nombre? " Le miró y tuvo que apartar la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos negros.

"Te-té ... solo eso ... té" Él no lo creyó. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Se estaba divirtiendo, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona como si me retará a desafiarlo. Sasuke olió la bolsita de té y dijo sorprendido. "Es agradable"

"¿Tú crees?" Continuó examinando, dándome tiempo para calmarme. Tenía que razonar, Sasuke no se reirá, él no es así. No tiene nada de malo tener bolsitas de té secretas de mis amigos ... ¿verdad?

"¿Tienes uno?" Preguntó Sasuke, negué y él continuó inspeccionando. Sintiendo que mis piernas temblaban de nerviosismo cuando me senté, hizo una pausa en 2 etiquetas. Encontró las bolsas de Itachi y Shisui, el cambio en sus ojos fue inmediato.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, su tono menos amigable pero no furioso.

"Es ... es todo lo que me queda" Mi respuesta, vacilante, suave, casi con miedo.

"Él intentará matarme. ¿Qué hay de eso? ¿No te importa?" Sasuke continuó interrogando y se detuvo para evaluar mi respuesta.

"... Tú también eres importante". Era verdad, ella defendería a Sasuke. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, ella sintió que no iba a suceder, que Itachi no lo haría. Fue un grito desesperado, que buscaaba aferrarse a la esperanza.

"¿Más que él? ¿Suficiente para matarlo?" Ella agarró su collar de sol. Entonces Sasuke tomó la bolsita de té, deteniéndose en el pasillo lateral para mirarla.

"Deberías tener uno en su lugar"

La dejó confundida ante tal opinión, con el corazón tamborileando después de que tales pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Decidió seguir empacando y limpiando el resto. Cayendo en la cama sin poder dormir, pensando en las palabras de Sasuke. Cuanto más lo pensaba, se sentía más avergonzada. ¿Realmente lucharía contra Itachi si es necesario?

¿Cómo podría? seguramente se volvió más poderoso ¿Pero realmente trataría de ... matarlos? Sasuke ... Sakura ... Naruto ¿Sería capaz? Su corazón bombeado perturbada por la idea, su Itachi ... tenía que estar en algún lugar. El hombre que Shisui cuidaba y admiraba, su mejor amigo no podría. Gruñó en su almohada esa noche más veces de las que puso recordar

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

No estaba de buen humor, sintiendo que algo faltaba. Su determinación se hizo más fuerte después de los últimos acontecimientos. Pelear contra Gaara era una clara señal de que lo estaban dejando atrás, por mucho que lo intentara, usar su marca no fue suficiente, al final, Naruto los salvó. Las preguntas sin respuesta, le molestaban. Aunque notó que el entrenamiento con Kaoru tenía cierta ventaja, no era suficiente.

Esa noche en el jardín de su casa afueron completamente honestos, Sasuke se sentía responsable de su seguridad. Si Kaoru no hubiera insistido en mantener esto entre ellos, podría haberle dicho a Sakura y Naruto, pero entendió lo obstinada que podía ser ella. Así que decidió seguir su consejo y buscar a Kakashi si se sentía mal.

Cuando llegó al apartamento de Kakashi, encontró a otros dos Jounin junto a su cama, su maestro estaba recostado como si estuviera enfermo. Sintiendo que había interrumpido algo importante, le preguntó con sospecha.

"¿Por qué está Kakashi postrado en la cama? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos respondió, evitando su mirada, su frustración era demasiado palpable. En ese momento, otro ninja vino diciendo algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

"¿Es cierto que Itachi vino aquí buscando a Naruto?"

La sangre corría fría por sus venas, su hermano vino ... Sus piernas lo llevaron rápidamente en busca de información. Su corazón palpitaba, sus sentimientos se perdían en una tormenta de ansiedad en ese momento. Si él vino por Naruto ... ella también estará allí. _¿Por qué no le pregunté? _Teuchi señaló su ubicación, partió de Konoha a toda velocidad.

Recuerdos no deseados de ese día, cuando Itachi actuó como si fuera superior. En una época en que su hermano era tratado como un prodigio, su mera existencia estaba por encima de él, siempre había sido así. No podía competir con él, nunca llamó su atención ... al final, derramó la sangre de todo lo que él quería. Esa noche algo se rompió dentro de él, casi perdió a una amiga. El Sharingan se manifestó con intensidad, su odio llenando la herida. No dejará que el pasado se repita, Sasuke tenía que encontrarlos antes que su hermano, el fracaso no era una opción.

* * *

Acostado cómodamente en el colchón que Jiraya había reservado para ellos leyendo un pergamino mientras los clones de Naruto meditaban. Sonriendo porque lo estaban intentando al menos. Estaba poniendo esfuerzo, como todo lo que hacía, ella decidió seguir su ejemplo. Era lo mejor que podían hacer, sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo tomará Jiraya con esa dama.

Alguien llamó, Naruto fue a abrir la puerta, listo para quejarse. Luego el silencio, eso fue extraño, cerró el libro y se acercó a la puerta. En cuanto miró dejó de respirar, no podía dejar de ver... al hombre que estaba en el marco de la puerta. Sus labios se movieron en un tono suave e incrédulo.

"Itachi ..."

Los inconfundibles ojos escarlata de un Sharingan que reconoció sin ninguna duda, con el pelo negro enmarcando una clara piel de porcelana, sus piernas se movían por sí solas. Tomando la mano de Naruto, temblando porque pensó estar alucinando. Su corazón saltó en confusión, su mirada era diferente,un escalofrío de anticipación recorrió su mano mientras Naruto se aferraba con el mismo vigor.

"Naruto ... Kaoru" Su profunda voz era real, finalmente estaba frente a mí. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero algo en sus ojos me impedía correr hacia él.

"¿Por qué no vamos a caminar? Naruto ..." preguntó. Naruto y yo salimos sintiéndonos inseguros.

"¿Qué… te pasó? La voz de Naruto sonaba inseguro, pero no parecía contento de verlo.

Entonces notamos a su otro compañero con una sonrisa maliciosa, que llevaba la misma capa negra con nubes rojas.

"Oh, tenemos compañía. Déjame encargarme de esta basura para que podamos irnos" dijo el hombre con cara de tiburón, tez azul acechandome con esa fiera mirada. Me estremecí sintiéndome intimidada por la cantidad de energía liberada. Esto fue casi lo que sentimos con Zabuza, pero con mucha más presión a nuestro alrededor, como si su energía tratara de comernos. Naruto se paró protectoramente frente a mí. El hombre con cara de tiburón se acercaba, tomó una espada de su espalda, instintivamente hice mi barrera. La espada desviada, continuó empujando cada golpe más fuerte.

"¿Qué es esto? Mi espada se está tomando su tiempo para comer ..." dijo el hombre exasperado, justo en ese momento Itachi avanzó y dijo en el mismo tono vacío que antes.

"Lo haré, Kisame" Su expresión nunca cambió, esto ... esto estaba rompiendo su corazón. _¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Él realmente…_

Se sorprendió al verlo pasar a través de su barrera como si no fuera nada. Al empujarla hacia la pared en un parpadeo, Naruto reaccionó. Pero ella no podía ver claramente al sentir su mano alrededor de su cuello, luchando por respirar.

"I-Itachi ... ¿por qué? P-por favor ..." Ella no podía hacerle daño, ¿_por qué hizo algo tan horrible esa noche?_ Su corazón no creía que él era un asesino . Tenía que saber sus verdaderos pensamientos ... ella quería que su amigo regresara. Él era ... familia.

Ella inicio el vínculo para que su alma se vinculara con él, tocando su mano, pero sintió un dolor intenso cuando él aplicó más fuerza. Sus ojos rojos daban vueltas, pero ella no se rindió hasta que terminó el enlace. El calor nunca llegó, el vínculo perdió su brillo y desapareció de la existencia, sorprendiéndola más porque esto nunca había sucedido.

"No funcionará ... ¿tan desesperada estás?" Preguntó Itachi, amenazando con una mirada tan intensa que por primera vez se sintió asustada.

"¡PARA! ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!" Naruto gritó, ella estaba llorando, su último recurso era llamar a Isamu. Pero no importaba cuántas veces ella lo llamara en su mente, él no vino. _Isamu ... ¿por qué? _El pánico despierta a través de sus sentimientos, su corazón y su mente en discordia. _Él ... él no es Itachi ..._ El chico cuya paciencia la animó a encontrar su propio camino. El Uchiha en el que confiaba ...

"Cortaré tus extremidades y detendré estas tonterías. Deja de jugar con ella y termina con esto Itachi", escuchó decir al hombre tiburón. El repentino grito de Naruto fue la bofetada que necesitaba. _Enfocate, Naruto te necesita_ . Diciéndose eso una y otra vez, se hacía difícil respirar sus pulmones estaban en su última reserva.

"Es una pena que Shisui haya perdido el tiempo contigo por nada". Dolía, la sinceridad en sus palabras. El corazón de Kaoru se rompió en ese momento. Itachi sabía cuánto significaba Shisui para ella, cuánto intentaba hacerlo feliz.

"Voy a dejar que lo veas por última vez". Sus palabras me confundieron, su agarre se relajó un poco y antes de que pudiera protegerse, los charcos rojos de sangre envolvían su mundo.

Atrapados en un mundo donde la luz era roja, donde las sombras de la noche se arrastraban a sus pies en silencio. Lo que llamó su atención en la distancia fueron dos figuras cercanas a un risco. Shisui estaba allí, él estaba vivo, pero algo parecía estar mal ... no importa cuánto corriera, no pudo acercarse.

La inminente voz de Itachi resonó a su alrededor. "Esta es la única verdad que te mostraré". Ya no puede ver la escena que se reveló lentamente.

No había escudo para cubrir la herida mientras Kaoru gritaba en agonía al verlo caer en la oscuridad. Itachi no lo detuvo, se quedó allí y la incredulidad del momento mientras veía el rostro ensangrentado de Shisui fue demasiado.

"Lo dejé morir ..." Itachi susurró en sus oídos, y ella lloró sintiéndose completamente perdida. El dolor en su pecho era insoportable, tan frío, recorriendo cada vena. Entonces Itachi la torturó con la cara de Shisui una y otra vez.

Su resolución se estaba resquebrajando, sintiéndose como una tonta porque en los orbes rojos de Itachi no había señales de remordimiento o duda. Finalmente, sintió una onza de lo que Sasuke había estado pasando. Luego, mientras la sangre y la oscuridad envolvían su cuerpo en esa pesadilla, finalmente escuchó la voz de Isamu. _"Es suficiente ..._" pero no tenía sentido para ella

Lloró cuando Itachi le perforó el omóplato, la pesadilla de su genjutsu había terminado, pero ella no tenía ni una onza de voluntad para moverse.


	24. Chapter 24

**Caminando hacia el abismo**

"¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!" Sasuke gritó furioso, Itachi recuperó su kunai del hombro de Kaoru, ella gruñó y cayó al suelo. Su hermano permaneció relajado mientras ella temblaba, sus lágrimas cayeron sin parar, desmoronándose como una hoja cerca del fuego.

"Mucho tiempo sin verte ... Sasuke" Además de él, Naruto se puso de pie, sorprendido que Sasuke apareciera de la nada, pero ahora, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

"¿QUÉ LE HICISTE ?" Naruto apenas podía contener su enojo, de no ser por Sasuke hubiera hecho algo estúpido.

"Itachi ... te mataré" dijo Sasuke, reuniendo su chakra. "He vivido con un solo propósito...".

La luz del Chidori cobró vida, Sasuke corrió tras Itachi pero su ataque fue fácilmente desviado por él. Naruto corrió tras su amiga en el suelo, pero el shinobi con rostro de tiburón le bloqueó el paso.

Escuchar el chasquido de la mano de Sasuke al romperse y su agonía hizo que Naruto invocara el chakra rojo, pero fue absorvido por la espada de Kisame.

_Yo ... soy una idiota. _Kaoru pensó desesperada. "Él_ ... rompió a mi familia." _Por primera vez, el lado oscuro de su corazón susurró en seducción por retribución, la ira fluyó en el aire. Poco a poco recuperó sus sentidos, fue un grito lo que la hizo moverse. Fue la angustia en su corazón lo que le dijo qué hacer, Kaoru se lanzó con velocidad a la primera cosa en su camino. Sintiendo el poder de miles de truenos en sus manos, empujando con furia.

Naruto se quedó estupefacto al ver cómo un solo golpe enviaba a Kisame volando hacia la pared, la espada de Kaoru brilló, y corrió tras Itachi.

"Tuve fe en ti!" Ella gritó, el ataque falló, pero Sasuke estaba a salvo ... por ahora. Naruto se le acercó para sacarlo mientras su amiga perseguía con una feroz mirada a Itachi.

"Creí en todo lo que me dijiste ..." Kaoru estaba determinada a atravesarlo, Itachi esquivaba estóicamente y regresaba el ataque, pero ella bloqueo los proyectiles con su espada.

"Yo ... te quería de vuelta ..." Su voz se quebró, una combinación de desesperación e ira que Naruto nunca había visto en ella.

"y ... tú ... ME ARRUINASTE!" Kaoru concentró su trueno en un poderoso rayo, pero fue interceptada por Kisame quien tenía una gran sonrisa. Su rostro ligeramente hinchado pero su espada resistió su ataque.

"Ahora estoy EMOCIONADO ... déjame esto Itachi" Él la acorraló, ambas espadas tocándose, pero la suya estaba disminuyendo su brillo.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto ... tenemos una misión", respondió acercándose a Naruto. El rubio estaba casi agradecido cuando apareció Jiraya. Separándolos, Naruto atrapó a Kaoru que estaba cansada, respirando profundamente. Pero como siempre Jiraya no dejaba de avergonzarlo incluso en una situación tan seria como esta, ¡ fue estúpido!

"Qué vergüenza, justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes. Pudiste liberar a la mujer del genjutsu. Pero estoy decepcionado, un sannin actuando como un niño pervertido", dijo Kisame con confianza y un tono burlón.

"No te llevarás a Naruto, yo ..." Jiraya fue interrumpida.

"En realidad, yo también quiero a la chica ... no podemos dejar pasar un ... talento salvaje, ¿qué te parece Itachi?" Kisame dijo con una gran sonrisa, en posición de atacar si es necesario.

"Entonces no tengo más remedio que terminar con los dos" dijo Jiraya, se preparó, pero Sasuke interfirió diciendo "No interfieras ..." Hizo una pausa, reuniendo energía. "Si alguien lo matará… ¡soy yo!" Sasuke apenas tuvo fuerza para pararse, su mano se fracturó pero no lo dejaría escapar, había esperado tanto tiempo esta pelea, después de todo lo que había sucedido, no retrocedería.

Naruto se quedó mirando, abrazando a su amiga que estaba temblando a su lado. Sintiendo su rabia, su angustia disculpándose sin parar. Kisame fue tras ellos, pero Jiraya los protegió, cuando Sasuke gritó por el dolor, Jiraiya los salvó.

Finalmente se fueron, Naruto levantó a Kaoru y fue a ver a Sasuke. Estaba inconsciente, gravemente herido, y pensó "_por qué tenía que pasar esto."_

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó cuando Kaoru finalmente se movió, casi arrastrándose. Se inclinó junto a Sasuke y Naruto le tocó el hombro, con la esperanza de consolarla. Lentamente la escuchó sollozar, tratando de contener sus lágrimas pero era inútil. Su amiga se estaba desmoronando frente a él y no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Kaoru tocó a Sasuke con cuidado, tan tiernamente como si temiera que él desapareciera y ese pensamiento lo perturbaba también.

"Lo ... lo siento ... fui tan... estúpida ... Sasuke ..." Sus gritos se arrastraban hacia su pecho, agitándose y abrasando sus entrañas. "perdóname" Naruto apenas escuchó que mientras ella lloraba, él se arrodilló a su lado y no podía verla así.

Le dolía el corazón, cuando ella lo miró, Naruto no se imaginó cómo sus ojos verdes lograron reflejar su dolor. Él le tocó la mejilla, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas. Al sentir su escalofrío, los ojos verdes y asustados mirando los suyos como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí y él se derritió cuando ella lo abrazó y le derramó su corazón.

Como cuando eran niños y ella se derrumbó en la puerta de su apartamento, pero esta vez temió que Kaoru no se recuperará. Por lo tanto, él la abrazó con la misma fuerza, mientras ella murmuraba. "Es mi culpa ... Shisui... perdóname ..." Kaoru se disculpó con él, con Sasuke como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo. Jiraya sabiamente los dejó solos mientras hablaba con Gai, y Naruto estaba agradecido.

"Lo siento ... no hice nada en absoluto", confesó cuando se calmó un poco, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y las manos en el pecho, agarrando su chaqueta. Kaoru sacudió su cabeza y lo miró, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron así de cerca. Naruto contuvo la respiración, esperando en silencio, se enfocó en los ojos de su amiga. Curioso, ahora se dio cuenta de lo frágil que era en realidad, Kaoru fue la primera en admirarlo y tenía el don de hacerte sentir único. Sus sinceros estímulos en el pasado fueron una fuerte motivación para creer en sí mismo. Cuando formaron un equipo, no pudo ser más feliz. Notó que Sakura y Sasuke estaban cambiando por su amistad.

Pero ahora cuando sus lágrimas volvieron a resurgir, él se preguntó cómo podría hacer que ella sonriera. Él no la dejó ir cuando ella intentó retroceder, Naruto estaba decidido a ser su apoyo. Cuando Jiraya y Gai regresaron, Naruto tuvo la necesidad de correr detrás de Itachi. ¿Cómo podía hacerles algo así? ¿Cómo puede él traicionar ... la esperanza que su amiga tenía en él? Mientras observaba a Kaoru mover mecánicamente sus manos para limpiar un rastro de sangre en la cara de Sasuke, le dolía admitir que ... ella era la única que consideraba a Itachi como inocente. Naruto no tuvo el corazón para decir que perdió su fe en Itachi hace mucho tiempo.

En cierto sentido, a Naruto le molestaba que fuera él quien cambiara todo. Porque después de esa noche pasó mucho tiempo solo. Al extrañar la imagen de una familia con él, quería creer que Itachi no se había llevado la única figura de "madre" que tuvo. Fue la esperanza e Iruka, que al final lo ayudó a seguir adelante. Continuó contemplando sus pensamientos mientras empacaban en un sombrío silencio.

Gai dijo que se llevaría a Sasuke de vuelta. Kakashi, quien había sido atacado de la misma manera esperaría para que volvieran con ayuda. Kaoru dijo que regresaría con Gai, él no sabía qué sería mejor para ella. Jiraya dijo que necesitaba tiempo, así que ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

"Escucha ... no tienes que preocuparte. Por ahora, debemos trabajar juntos. Sasuke estará bien, encontraremos a esa mujer y lo curaremos" Su silencio fue un poco desconcertante. Ni siquiera lo miraba, con la mirada perdida. Tomó un momento pero finalmente asintió. "¿Espera por mi, si?" Naruto sonrió, sólo para ella. Esperando que la alcanzara de alguna manera, tratando de tomar su mano pero ... ella se apartó . Sus manos temblaban y cerraba los ojos. Dejando la mano en el bolsillo, despidiéndose.

Pero fue atrapado por su pequeña mano, no se movió, demasiado sorprendido, seguía temblando. Kaoru se acercó lentamente, su suspiro en su cuello se sintió como un dulce escalofrío.

"Ten cuidado ..." Lo pudo ver en sus ojos, ella tenía miedo... aun así fue reconfortado sabiendo que todavía estaba allí. Dándose la vuelta cuando su cálidez lo dejo, Naruto sonrió con genuina confianza y siguió a Jiraya, determinado a volver con ayuda.

* * *

Shikamaru tuvo suficiente. A medida que se acercaba el atardecer y la promesa de una fría noche por venir, camino con un objetivo en mente.

"¡Shika! ¡Espera!" Sakura gritó en la distancia. Bueno, tal vez no estaba caminando tan tranquilamente como había pensado. Pero su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo cuando Sakura le confesó sus preocupaciones. _¿Cómo se suponía que reaccionaría entonces?_ Por lo general, tenía buen instinto para situaciones difíciles, era igual que jugar shogi.

Si se trataba de una estrategia, sabía cómo responder después de analizar los movimientos de sus oponentes. Las pisadas de Sakura casi lo alcanzaron cuando entraron al hospital. Ignoró a las enfermeras, evadió a la gente con facilidad porque su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Pero la encontró en la habitación de Kakashi haciendo exactamente lo que sospechaba.

"¡DETENTE!" Se lanzó a Kaoru, cuyas manos resplandecientes estaban en la frente de Kakashi. Estaba sudando, respirando profundamente. Ella se desplomó en sus brazos, parpadeando como si estuviera confundida de lo que la rodeaba.

"¿Qué ... qué pasó?" La voz de Sakura en el marco de la puerta fue un alivio, sintió a Kaoru con mucha fiebre y era mejor llamar a una enfermera antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Como las enfermeras no podían perder el tiempo tratando de ahuyentarlos, ambas esperaron fuera de la habitación.

Tuvo la necesidad de sacudir a esa chica con frustración. Otra parte de él estaba preocupado y ansioso de obtener respuesta.

"Shika, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

Hizo un largo suspiro, masajeando su cabeza. "Sácalra de aquí una vez que esté despierte".

"Yo ... espero que Naruto venga pronto" dijo Sakura, mirando a la puerta con una cara seria. Shikamaru frunció el ceño cuando una enfermera finalmente llegó y les aseguró que Kaoru solo había agotado su chakra y necesitaba una buena siesta. Sakura sonrió aliviada, Shikamaru apretó sus manos mientras entraban en la habitación solo para asegurarse de que estaba durmiendo.

Sakura sentía que la dejaban de lado, solo tropezó con Sasuke el otro día y de repente todo es un desastre. Su sensei y su amor inconscientes, su amiga extrañamente ... tranquila. Cuando la noticia de la condición de Sasuke llegó a ella, Ino y ella habían corrido al hospital.

Su compañera de equipo también estaba allí, Sakura preguntó qué sucedió, pero Kaoru apenas levantó la cabeza. La asustó cuando sus ojos verdes finalmente se movieron y la miraron ... vacíos. Sakura lo intentó con más gentileza, pero Kaoru nunca le respondió. Ambas simplemente la vieron desaparecer a paso lento, caminando como si fuera un reflejo del cuerpo.

No mejoró, han pasado tres días y su compañera de equipo siguió actuando ... indiferente. Sakura trató de buscar a su tutor, todavía estaba en una misión. Buscó a Hinata, después de escuchar sus preocupaciones, ambas fueron a buscar a Kaoru a su casa, pero ella no estaba allí. Sakura le había dicho a Shikamaru que una vez que la localizaron cerca de un risco, se puso nerviosa. La voz de Hinata no la alcanzó mientras seguía mirando al vacío y la regresaron a casa. El día siguiente sin opciones, Sakura fue a buscarlo por ayuda, y después de contarle todo, se echó a correr.

"Gracias por venir" dijo Sakura en voz baja. "Solo… ¿cómo lo supiste?"

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio, mirando a Kaoru bañada por la luz de la luna, se veía más pálida y exhausta. Sabía lo extraño que era explicarlo, pero aun así, obedeció: "Ella ... es una chica obstinada. Si la dejas sola, tiende a lastimarse".

Sakura estaba sorprendida, era difícil de creer._ ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?_

"¿Qué estaba pasando?" Le suplicó una respuesta pero él no le respondió_. _La voz de Shikamaru en la puerta diciendo que la llevaría a su casa. Caminaron en silencio hasta que él habló.

"Se supone que no debo decírtelo. Solo mantén un ojo en ella" Sakura sostuvo su brazo, Shika la sintió temblar y se giró para evaluarla.

"Si estás preocupado, ¿por qué no me lo dices? Por favor, Shika, ella es mi amiga" Analizó la respuesta física de Sakura, solo para asegurarse de que esto era preocupación real y no otro plan para ganarse a Sasuke. Francamente, no esperaba una emoción honesta antes, tal vez podría simplemente probar las aguas.

"¿Podrías esperar hasta que hable con ella?" Realmente tenía que hacerlo y aclarar un evento en particular que Sakura dijo antes. Ella frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio con desagrado, pero él no se echará atrás.

"¿Por qué ella se abrirá contigo?" Se detuvo cuando ambos estaban fuera del hospital, el cielo pintado de azul y rojo de la noche se acercaba. "¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?" Ella sonaba tan… triste que él tuvo que tocar su hombro con suavidad y confortarla torpemente, no era bueno en estas cosas.

"Sakura ... no lo tomes como algo personal. Confía en mí. Más tarde te contaré lo que pasa"

Y mantuvo su promesa al día siguiente, Shikamaru tuvo que salir de su entrenamiento, despertarse temprano y buscar a Kaoru antes de que ella decidiera escapar del hospital. Cuando entró en la habitación, Kaoru ya estaba en la cama. Sakura había tenido razón, sus ojos verdes perdieron brillo.

"Sakura me ha estado persiguiendo por respuestas ... ¿Te importaría explicar?" Shikamaru esperó junto a ella en la cama, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se impacientó. Intentó otra cosa, tomando lentamente su mano y dándole un suave apretón. Esta fue su táctica menos favorita pero tuvo una reacción ... no la que él esperaba. Ella retrocedió como si tuviera miedo, dándole la espalda. Al darse cuenta de lo seria que podía ser la situación, le preguntó vacilante, con un tono de fingido de aburrimiento.

"Cuando Sakura te encontró en el risco ... no pensaste en saltar, ¿verdad?"

Su corazón palpitó de dolor por un segundo, fue como mirar en cámara lenta cómo se giró y sus ojos se empaparon. Sollozando incontrolablemente, abrazando sus brazos, él fue el único testigo cuando finalmente reveló la historia. Escuchó, y cuanto más le decía, peor se sentía. Odiaba tener razón.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Shika ... mi sueño ahora es ... imposible"

Shikamaru tuvo suficiente, no podía con ella siendo así. Su amiga era el tipo de persona cuya llama brillaba y contagiaba esa energía a los demás. Si él tenía que darle algo de esperanza, lo hará. Hasta que ella pudiera encontrar un nuevo sueño.

"No, no lo es" Eso la hizo detenerse y mirar fijamente "Ni siquiera lo intentaste". Kaoru quería rebatir, le puso un dedo en la boca y continuó:

"No peleaste. Todo lo que tienes ahora son ideas, fue un genjutsu. Olvidas que el Sharingan puede crear todo tipo de ilusiones. No tienes pruebas de que eso fuera real. Tú misma lo dijiste, Itachi era el mejor, te conoce lo suficiente y aquí estas... viva. ¿No lo entiendes? Si lo quisiera, pudo haberte matado"

Eso finalmente hizo que algo del brillo en sus ojos regresará, finalmente algo de lo que dijo estaba llegando a su cabeza. Aunque él no creyera en el hermano de Sasuke, aunque él no pensará que fuera un recuerdo falso. Ella necesitaba creer en eso, necesitaba escucharlo, por esta vez decidió que una mentira era la respuesta.

"Hasta entonces, no te rindas. ¿Te sientes culpable? No todo es tu culpa, deja de pensarlo. Por una vez, piensa en lo que TÚ quieres ".

Finalmente, le dio espacio, aliviado cuando el brillo en sus ojos volvió y su rostro reflejaba emoción. Aunque poco pálida, pero esto era mejor que nada.

"Quiero... que mi familia vuelva ..." Respondió suavemente.

"Entonces, deja de llorar porque me está afectando los nervios" Sintió la necesidad de romper la tensión. Pero dejó claro un punto "Y prométeme que no irás corriendo a Kakashi y Sasuke una vez que te saque de aquí"

"Pero..."

"Una vez al día ... durante 1 hora. Esa es mi última palabra" la pequeña sonrisa era todo lo que le importaba ahora. Él la llevó a desayunar antes de que corriera nuevamente hacia su equipo.

* * *

El suave resplandor púrpura que lo envolvió le dio el descanso mental que Kakashi necesitaba. Dio la bienvenida a su estudiante cuya presencia lo acompañaba de vez en cuando en esta pesadilla de genjutsu.

"Gracias" era todo lo que podía decirle a ella, pero ella suspiró y se sentó junto a él dentro de la cúpula púrpura.

"Lo siento, no puedo sacarte".

"No, esto es lo suficientemente bueno". Kakashi cerró su ojo, sintiéndose mucho mejor y recuperándose para la siguiente ronda de tortura una vez que ella se fuera. "Has crecido…"

"No creo que sea suficiente", dijo su estudiante, mientras ella cerraba los ojos e hizo las señales con las manos que ya empezaba a conocer. Desde el otro lado de la barrera, otra figura de brillo platinado tomó forma lentamente, caminando hacia Kaoru. La hakama blanca de aspecto elegante contrastaba mucho con su entorno.

"Me alegro de verte, Hatake" La voz profunda del joven que tenía delante era educada pero sarcástica. La primera vez que fueron presentados fue suficiente para sentir la diferencia de poder entre ellos. Isamu, el rey del las almas era un enigma de individuo. No tenía suficiente información. Simplemente asintió y observó que el joven dios rodeaba el perímetro.

"Tenemos dos minutos más, pregunta si tienes algo que decir", dijo finalmente deteniéndose cerca de su joven estudiante. No importaba cuántas veces lo viera, todavía le desconcertaba la familiaridad que tenía con la niña. Al menos estaba seguro de que el rey no le haría daño, pero tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre el espíritu que tenía delante.

"Entiendo que no te agrado..."

"No, en absoluto. Tienes suerte de que ella se preocupe por ti", replicó el joven sin rodeos, sin empatía, sosteniendo los hombros de Kaoru y sus manos brillando.

"Ella es mi responsabilidad ahora. Si hacer esto le duele ..."

"No, por ahora esta bien. No trates de fingir ser bueno conmigo, solo pregunta". El dios replicó con impaciencia.

"¿Ella ... se encontró con él?" Isamu no respondió, los ojos dorados se centraron en el suelo. Era la respuesta que esperaba, no una agradable. "¿Cómo está Sasuke?"

"Ese chico ..." Isamu se detuvo, el brillo disminuyó un poco, frunciendo el ceño. "Es un montón de problemas ..." Kakashi esperó a que se explicara, sin embargo, trazó suavemente la clavícula de su estudiante y empezó a recuperar la conciencia.

"Se acabó el tiempo, di adiós" Isamu caminó cerca de la barrera. Kakashi se preparó para la siguiente ronda. Kaoru corrió tras el dios y se dio la vuelta.

"Aguanta poco más ... Sé que Naruto vendrá pronto" dijo Kaoru suavemente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero no se comparaba con las de siempre, se veía cansada y casi forzada. La cúpula púrpura se desvaneció lentamente, dando la bienvenida al cielo escarlata de su prisión.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hasta volver a verte**

Cuando regresaron a Konohagakure, Tsunade notó los cambios en el lugar. Con Shizune a su lado, iban de un lugar a otro, y esa aburrida reunión con los consejeros y al final pasar al hospital. Naruto había sido muy exigente, corrió emocionado buscando a su equipo. Cuando encontró la habitación de Sasuke, Naruto sonrió al encontrarse con dos chicas adentro, Kaoru tenía las manos brillantes en la frente de Sasuke y Sakura arreglando las flores.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Sakura mirándola detrás de Naruto.

"Lo hice Sakura, ¡ella lo curará de inmediato!" Él sonrió y se giró para mirar a la joven muchacha de cabello azulado como el cobalto que no se había movido de su lugar. "Kao-chan?"

"Está con Sasuke, ayudando a Kakashi también ... no puede escucharnos"

Tsunade se acercó a ellos, miradas curiosas en ambos gennin. Estaba segura de que no era jutsu médico sino algo más. Sus preguntas se dejarán de lado, pero esperó hasta que el brillo púrpura disminuyera y la niña recuperara sus sentidos.

Naruto estaba al lado de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su tono un poco más serio pero preocupado. "Estoy de vuelta ... mira, todo estará bien ahora", Tsunade levantó una ceja con curiosidad ante la escena, la chica de pelo rosa le sonrió. Romper el genjutsu no tomó mucho tiempo, una vez que el niño abrió los ojos, la kunoichi rosa se lanzó hacia él.

El siguiente en la fila fue Kakashi, Naruto y la chica conocida como Kaoru la siguieron a su habitación. Le había resultado fácil, lo que la sorprendió fue que no parecía tan agotado como ella esperaba. Kakashi se disculpó con ella y sus alumnos.

"Me siento aliviada ...", dijo la chica en voz baja, Naruto estaba tan feliz que casi la empujó hacia el otro amigo que quería ser sanado. Mientras contemplaba la situación de Lee, viendo que a Gai le importaba tanto, era desagradable dar malas noticias.

Terminando eso, se presentaron sus responsabilidades. Había pasado mucho tiempo que había visto tanto papeleo. Al pasar por el puente se encontró a Lee torturándose, optó por investigar y elevar las probabilidades para él. Con Shizune a su lado como estímulo en los días siguientes, por un momento cuestionó si sus esfuerzos serán suficientes. Cuando volvió a encontrar a Lee y su determinación, esa era la respuesta que necesitaba. Tsunade se presentó ante el pueblo contenta por la generación ninja que había heredado la voluntad de Fuego y se prometió preservar esa voluntad para el próximo Hokage por venir.

* * *

Shikamaru salió del restaurante pensando en las palabras de Chouji. Lo suficientemente vergonzoso fue recibir los elogios de su equipo una vez que se anunció su promoción. No se sentía diferente en absoluto, solo extraño por la atención. " _Creo que eres más asombroso que Sasuke o Neji"_ Eran las palabras de su amigo, todavía no lo creía.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, una mancha de pelo azul lo hizo cambiar de ruta, además de ella, el guardián de cabello plateado fue el primero en notarlo y se detuvo cerca del callejón.

"¡Justo el hombre que estaba buscando!" Dijo Hikaru acercándose a él con una sonrisa, era sospechoso hasta que Kaoru asintió levemente.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Shikamaru preguntó algo sospechoso, pero respetuoso porque era un ANBU.

"Al contrario, gracias por cuidar de esta dama. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo" Kaoru se sonrojó ligeramente pero asintió con la cabeza. Intentó escapar, pero su agarre fue firme mientras caminaba hacia un destino desconocido.

"Shika ..." Kaoru llamó su atención, mientras hacían un giro en otro callejón. "Acabo de escuchar ... Chunnin, hum?" Sintió un sonrojo al ver la primera sonrisa sincera y su alabanza.

"Te lo mereces ... ¿tengo que llamarte taicho, entonces?" El tono inocente de Kaoru hizo que Hikaru se riera y solo quería esconderse avergonzado, pero su corazón saltó un segundo después, y le gustaba cómo sonaban esas palabras.

* * *

Esta fue la primera vez que estuvo en presencia del nuevo Hokage, la hermosa mujer de gran tamaño con cabello rubio como el maíz que la miraba con ojos tan penetrantes que era incómoda. Pero ella no estaba sola, la habitación tenía otros ninjas como Kakashi y Hikaru.

"Me sorprende ... no esperaba que la chica cuyo informe acabo de leer fueras tú ..."

Kaoru se dio cuenta de cómo Hikaru dio un paso adelante para arrodillarse con respecto.

"El difunto Hokage fue amable con nosotros, no tenemos ninguna intención de poner en peligro a nadie. Por lo tanto, nos comprometemos a responder cualquier pregunta relacionada con nuestras ... habilidades si es necesario"

Tsunade sonrió brevemente antes de responder: "Me entiendes mal, no los llamé por eso" Kaoru relajó los hombros tensos y continuó observando a la mujer. "Tengo curiosidad, los comentarios de los exámenes de Chunin contrastan con el informe de la academia. Demasiado progreso para alguien que solo estuvo 1 año. ¿Fue una orden de Sarutobi esconderte en particular?"

Ella era inteligente, tal vez demasiado. Kaoru tenía que ser honesta por su bien. "mm ... sí, recientemente he conocido la razón".

"Es una lástima. Serías un espléndido chunin ..."

"Mi señora, por favor, permítame actuar en nombre de ella". Hikaru dijo con confianza, ojos dorados mirando a Tsunade. Kaoru tuvo dificultades para mantenerse firme, no se consideraba muy hábil todavía.

"Tú ... Hikaru Higa eres un caso diferente. Tu desempeño fue escalando justo después de ser liberado de la academia. Capitán de ANBU, con 15 misiones de rango S cumplidas, la única razón por la que no estás en el libro de BINGO es porque nadie ha arrancado el máscara del dragón de fuego ".

La mirada de Kaoru aterrizó en Hikaru con puro asombro, sintiendo como si le salpicara agua fría en la cara. Su guardián se sonrojó fuertemente notando la atención, el silbido de fondo de Kakashi los sobresaltó.

"Lo siento, solo me sorprende que este niño sea…" Mi sensei se frotaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Cálmate Kakashi." Tsunade se detuvo brevemente. "Desafortunadamente, tengo que rechazar tu oferta. Por ahora, ambos estarán en bajo perfil. Cuando termine de leer las últimas notas del anterior Hokage, diré qué hacer. Solo una cosa ..." Shizune, quien había estado en silencio le pasó a Tsunade un juego de papeles y sacó uno.

"Hay una nota aquí que dice:" _Cuidado con sus experimentos_ ". ¿Te gustaría elaborar?" Preguntó Tsunade con atención.

La sospecha de Kaoru empeoró con la sonrisa que tenía, pero sin embargo concedió.

* * *

¿Quién habría pensado que sus experimentos atraerían la atención de su Hokage? Pasó un día entero buscando, organizando y haciendo resumenes en su casa. Hikaru fue liberado de sus deberes en ese momento, por lo tanto, fue él quien la ayudó con una cara gruñona.

"Trabajando en mi día libre ..." se quejó airada, escribiendo tan rápido como pudo.

"Lo siento ..." se disculpó Kaoru, tomando una taza de té y estirándola un poco en la cocina. Echando un vistazo al marco de la ventana, sorprendida al notar que la luna estaba arriba y estaba oscuro afuera.

"¡Oh Dios! ¿Ya es tan tarde? Por lo menos ya casi terminamos" dijo tomando un bollo dulce del plato en la mesa. Masticando mientras Hikaru continuaba escribiendo, era un buen momento para preguntar.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres un ninja increíble?" Desafortunadamente, eso le hizo dar un golpe muy fuerte que arruinó el papel, Hikaru se sonrojó y entró en pánico, gruñendo mientras limpiaba.

"Hika-chan por favor, se serio"

"¿Qué se supone que debo decir después de eso?" Las orbes doradas chocando con sus orbes verdes podía notar su nerviosismo, ella sonrió un poco.

"Quiero decir ... me siento mal, ni siquiera lo había notado, es inaceptable"

"No hay nada que presumir... solo hago mi trabajo" Tan pronto como dijo eso, un resplandor se manifestó a su lado y Shiori apareció con una gran sonrisa abrazando cariñosamente sus hombros.

"aw ... no le escuches mi reina. Está muy contento de que finalmente hayas notado que es un GRAN hombre" Luchó por liberarse de su agarre y Kaoru se inclinó un poco para saludarla.

"Es bueno verte, Shiori-san. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Tengo un informe que hacer. Muy confidencial, mi reina, ¿podría dejarnos solos?" La mujer provocativa dijo en tono de disculpa.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué tengo que irme ... si se supone que soy tu superior" gruñó Kaoru.

"Solo confía en mí, ¿vale? Te lo diré un día. Te buscaré más tarde" dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa forzada, no le gustó. Sin embargo concedió, tomó su capa y salió. Consideró caminar por el pueblo, estirando las piernas. La noche era más fría, abrazando sus brazos mientras salía del distrito Uchiha en un ritmo de ocio.

Pasando por las casas que fueron reconstruidas y casi terminadas. Los callejones estaban vacíos, no estaba segura de qué hora era. Sin un destino claro, evitó los lugares que podrían estar abarrotados, no estaba de humor para estar cerca de tanta gente.

Los bosques siempre fueron una fuente de calma y buenos recuerdos, pero esta vez fue confuso. Los grillos cantaban en la noche mientras la luz rodeaba los edificios. El olor de los árboles siempre le traía un cosquilleo placentero. Era familiar, su pulso saltó al pensar en la sonrisa de Shisui, pero pronto fue reemplazada por la sangrienta mirada antes de que él ...

Se agarró el pecho, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse. _Shika_ . Sus palabras la animaron en ese momento. _Por una vez piensa en lo que TÚ quieres_ . Kaoru se detuvo cerca de un árbol, sin importarle demasiado dónde estaba. Descansando su frente en el tronco. ¿_Lo que quiero…?_

Ahora no estaba segura, porque su felicidad dependía de los sentimientos de su familia. _¿Sería ese el problema? _Ella no esperaba que fuera perfecto, nada era así. Tal vez tenía que buscar una respuesta, tal como Shisui había dicho en el pasado. Kaoru sacó la foto que escondía en el bolso del zorro, vieja, algo descolorida pero con las imágenes intactas. Su enfoque en la ligera sonrisa de Itachi. Sintiéndose incómoda ahora, muchas preguntas giraban en su mente hasta que escuchó un grito rompió el silencio.

"NO ME DEJES" Sakura ... ¿de dónde vino eso?

"SI TE VAS GRITARÉ Y ..." Se detuvo, algo en su desesperado grito la urgió a moverse. Activando su sentido Reishi escaneó en la noche el alma de Sakura, estaba confundida al descubrir que Sasuke estaba al lado de ella.

Cuando ella llegó, Sakura estaba inconsciente en un banco y Sasuke se alejaba. Se detuvo y se volvió, pero no dijo una palabra. Fue entonces cuando noté la bolsa en sus hombros, la incredulidad se apoderó de mi mente.

"¿Te ... marchas?" Me acerqué lentamente, no se movió pero continué negando la idea.

"Ha llegado el momento ... no hay nada que pueda ganar aquí", respondió finalmente, con la cara en blanco, sin emoción. La perturbaba.

"¿Pero qué quieres decir?" Kaoru lo miró fijamente. La distancia entre ellos se cerró cuando él dio un paso adelante, sus ojos negros finalmente revelaron algo, pero ella no pudo distinguir qué.

"Tengo que seguir mi propio camino. De ahora en adelante, perseguiré mi objetivo ..." Por reflejo, ella tembló, agarrando sus manos, la rugosidad del papel era un recordatorio de lo que estaba pensando antes. Itachi ...

Tal vez ella lo habría defendido antes, ¿cómo podría hacerlo ahora?

"¿Es porque te rechazo? Preguntó Kaoru, recordando la noche fuera de su casa cuando solicitó conocer a Isamu. Los dejó solos y después lo único que Isamu dijo sobre el encuentro fue que no quería ayudar a Sasuke.

"Por eso no quería verte", respondió con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos brillaban con una emoción similar a la aprehensión. "Intentarás detenerme también"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que dejarnos? ¿No puedes esperar? No me digas que buscarás a esa serpiente ..."

"No entiendes ... nunca lo harás" gritó Sasuke con ira, Kaoru estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder, nunca antes había sido tan ... agresivo. "No hables como si supieras lo que estoy sufriendo. ¿Qué te da derecho?" Él dio otro paso adelante, ella retrocedió, su pecho saltó cuanto más replicó

"Actuando como si me conocieras. Interfiriendo siempre, esperando que todo esté bien". Su espalda tocó el frío y duro tronco de un árbol, las manos de Sasuke encerrándola, cada palabra tiraba de una parte sensible de su mente. Quería que se detuviera, esto estaba mal, él estaba ...

"¿Cómo puedes siquiera saberlo ... cuando no tuviste nada para empezar" Bajó la voz en un tono brusco y constreñido que enviaba escalofríos a su cuerpo.

" Esta estúpida noción de familia es solo una fantasía para ti ... Realmente odio la devoción que tienes por un hombre muerto. La esperanza de salvarme a mí oa mi hermano ... no lo entiendes porque nunca has perdido a alguien que amas "

Esa fue la última gota, su ira surgió con un fuerte golpe en la boca. Finalmente, soltó su aliento, el corazón de Kaoru se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, sus palabras hicieron un daño a su ya inestable espíritu. Enojada como nunca lo estuvo con él, tomó la camisa de Sasuke en sus manos con fuerza y derramó todo lo que tenía en su mente.

"¡Cállate! Eres un idiota. ¡¿Crees que no entiendo?!" Gritó con intensidad sin romper el contacto visual.

"Ustedes eran todo lo que tenía. ¡Perdí todo en la masacre! LOS AMO ..." Sus manos temblaron pero no se detuvo

"Quería tanto a Shisui que ... No podía creer que Itachi hiciera algo tan horrible sin ninguna razón. Esperaba tener a mi familia de regreso". Lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero no lo permitió, incluso si su voz se quebró, decidió que no volvería a llorar.

Dolía demasiado, ella quería que su corazón estuviera a salvo en una jaula. "Era todo lo que quería, me dio un propósito. Shisui estuvo allí cuando no tenía idea clara de por qué ... no podía recordar. Gracias a ti y a Naruto, conocí a tanta gente, estaba tan feliz de tener una familia".

Agarró con más fuerza su cuello, temblando incómodamente. "¿Crees que no te entiendo? Itachi ... él me mostró algo que realmente aplastó mi fe. Quería desmoronarme ... rendirme pero ... luego me di cuenta de lo que sentías"

Ella relajó un poco su agarre, su visión lo suficientemente borrosa como para cierra los ojos en un intento por detener los gritos y reclinó su cabeza en Sasuke. "Me asusté al sentír lo tentador que era aplastar su cuerpo y su alma. Torturarlo hasta el final de los tiempos porque me quitó ... Nuestra felicidad" Hizo una pausa, respirando, tratando de contenerse, pero su voz aún temblorosa por el dolor "Él traicionó mi corazón, nos rompió, y no sé qué hacer con este sentimiento. Tengo que seguir creyendo, necesito creer..."

Ella se aferró a su corazón, arruinando completamente la foto en sus manos. No, ella no va a llorar más. Ella no quería caer así de nuevo. "No te detendré, pero ¿cómo puedo saber que no morirás allí?"

Kaoru finalmente miró a Sasuke, su mirada negra reflejaba lentamente algún sentido de humanidad. "¿Cómo puedo saber ... si volverás?" Lo incierto del futuro, una fuente segura de miedo para ella. Cualquier cosa podría pasar, incluso él podría cambiar ... ella también. Entonces, ¿qué podría motivarla a seguir adelante si sus personas más amadas desaparecían? Lo que más asustaba era estar sola.

Sasuke tomó sus hombros para darles algo de espacio, parpadeó cuando un ligero destello de luz se presentó ante ella, era un shuriken. El grabado similar al kunai que había visto la otra vez. Este shuriken sin embargo brillaba y conservaba el filo como un artículo nuevo. Sasuke tomó su mano lentamente y la dejó en su palma.

Kaoru miró sus orbes negros sin saber qué significaba esto, esta vez tenía un leve ceño fruncido. No en furia sino en comprensión. "Volveré por eso ..." Dijo suavemente, le sonrió levemente como jamás lo había visto, tan diferente y ella lo entendió.

Era una promesa silenciosa, que alivió parcialmente su preocupación. Todavía no era suficiente, pero él estaba ... pidiendo disculpas de esa manera por ser tan ... estúpido. Él quería una confirmación de que todavía seguían siendo amigos, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Kaoru asintió, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella tomó su cadena de sol.

"Entonces toma esto, al menos ... espero que te proteja" Sasuke lo guardó y asintió, ambos se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer. Kaoru ya sentía el peso en su pecho pensando que esto era un adiós. Ella se sorprendió cuando él le preguntó en serio.

"Cuando llegue el momento ... ¿podrías ... ir conmigo?"

Kaoru se quedó asombrado ante su solicitud ... no, él estaba ... pidiendo una promesa. Ella dudó, él sabía lo serio que era una promesa para ella. ¿Estará preparada para ese momento? Encontrar a Itachi ... para terminar todo.

Sasuke esperó pacientemente, Kaoru se preguntó qué podría estar pensando. Tal vez este era el propósito que ella necesitaba para comenzar de nuevo. Ella podría trabajar duro, fortalecerse y hacer justicia por los delitos cometidos. Tal vez de esta manera, al menos ella podría proteger a la familia que le quedaba.

Pero la cara de Naruto y Sakura pasó brevemente en su mente, esas sonrisas ...

"No les va a gustar…" murmuró suavemente, mirando brevemente a Sakura que estaba durmiendo en el banco.

"Pero lo haré." Ella tomó su mano, solo para sentir por última vez sus sentimientos. El reishi púrpura brillaba suavemente en una cuerda que viajaba a través de sus manos unidas.

"¿Confiarás en mí después de esto?" Los ojos de Sasuke mirandome fijamente esperando que lo rechazara, pero ¿cómo podría? Él estaba siendo honesto, ambos se habían abierto y aceptado verdades dolorosas. El vínculo latía con nerviosismo e inseguridad, Kaoru sentía cuanto le importaba su respuesta.

"Siempre ..." Su respuesta palpitó con calidez y aceptación, ella podía ver los breves destellos de los recuerdos de ellos. El trío unido cuando eran niños, su separación, ser un equipo. Cómo Sakura, Naruto, ella y Kakashi se mezclaron en un grato recuerdo hasta que sintió la imagen de Itachi y su frustración. Ella dejó el enlace entonces, porque él todavía tenía un lugar para ellos en su mente y esa era la esperanza a la que ella podía aferrarse ... hasta que volviera a Konoha.

"Cuídalos ..." dijo Sasuke suavemente, mirando detrás de ella por un momento, ella quería voltear y ver, pero fue detenida.

Su pecho se apretó con fuerza cuando su dedo hizo un movimiento tan dolorosamente familiar. Acariciando su mejilla tal como lo había hecho Shisui hace mucho tiempo atrás, sorprendiéndola con su tono triste y sincero. "Gracias, Kaoru"

Los ojos verdes nunca abandonaron su cuerpo hasta que desapareció lejos, donde la luz de la luna no podía llegar. De mala gana, esperó junto a Sakura en el banco, sintiendo a Hikaru cerca, preparándose para una larga conversación.

* * *

El mundo dio un giro drástico, habían sido largos días, su mente estaba constantemente hecha un desastre, pero cuando las noticias de los muchachos volvieron a llegar a sus oídos, ella estaba fuera. Rápido como un rayo, pasando por personas con un corazón tamborileante. Kaoru sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando Naruto se giró a verla, cubierto con vendas desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta sus manos, Shikamaru a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

_Culpa._ Tenía miedo porque si sabían que ... lo dejé ir en primer lugar, Naruto no me perdonaría. Eso fue lo que mi corazón susurró, Sakura también vino, trató de consolarla. Mi voz se perdió cuando él le aseguró que traería de vuelta a Sasuke sin importar nada.

¿Qué podría decir? No sabía si sus heridas eran ... mi culpa. Shikamaru me llevó afuera, supo con una mirada lo que me molestaba. Sin embargo, no me empujó, Shika me dijo lo que pasó. Chouji se recuperará, Neji sobrevivió, trató de calmar mis preocupaciones.

_¿Shika entendería si se lo contará?_ Tenía muchas ganas de decirle aa alguien, él podría decirme honestamente si hice algo malo. Entonces, lo saqué a regañadientes fuera del hospital a mi casa.

Una vez en mi habitación, le conté lo que pasó esa noche, lo que dijo y lo que yo prometí. Que me quedé allí mientras se alejaba. Le pedí disculpas porque lo puse en peligro. Yo solo estaba charlando, cuando me sorprendió. Tomando mi mano entre las suyas, se aferró con fuerza, su mirada cálida y preocupada: "Tenía razón, tú vas a matarme un día".

Era simple, pero fue su forma de disculparme, lo ansiaba tanto que estuvimos allí por horas. Tuve que hacerle prometer que mantendría este secreto, hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlos e ir a por Sasuke.

Para cuando dejé ir a Shika, la noche había caído y Hikaru estaba bloqueando la puerta. Tenía una cara seria y me sorprendió ver a Kakashi detrás de él. Hikaru atrajo a Shikamaru hacia la casa, él iba a entregar la noticia a los demás.

Sentí que la sangre se congelaba en mi cabeza una vez que Hikaru explicó en la sala de estar. Fueron sus palabras las que casi me desmayaron de incredulidad. Tenía que ir con él en una misión a largo plazo, donde o cuando volveremos no estaba claro. Él ayudó en silencio a empacar todo, pero tenía demasiados pensamientos en mi cabeza. A la mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba en mi puerta, Kakashi le había dicho y estaba sorprendida, triste ... yo también estaba así.

Pronto nos iríamos pero Hikaru dijo que terminará de preparar todo y me despidierá de mis amigos. Sakura me acompañó por Konoha, abrazé a Hinata y le dije que tomara cualquier cosa que ayudara a Kiba y Neji desde mi boutique de medicina.

Fuimos con Shikamaru y su madre casi me dejó sin aliento, trató de no sonar tan triste, pero noté que se sentía en conflicto. Yoshino lo amenazó con que cuidara mi jardín mientras yo no estaba. En el hospital visitamos a Lee. Decidí pasar y ver a los muchachos que arriesgaron tanto por Sasuke . Kiba finalmente me reconoció con un poco de amistad. Chouji fue educado y amable, pero Neji me sorprendió con un respetuoso deseo de que me cuidará en el viaje.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Naruto hicieron que me doliera el corazón, había mucho que no podía decir y al mismo tiempo quería decir. Todavía asustada de que pensara en mi silencio como traición a la confianza. ¿Cómo podría elegir entre ellos?

Ambos eran queridos para mí, pero la felicidad era más complicada de lo que pensaba. Él también tuvo noticias, se iría con Jiraya a entrenar. Mientras caminaba en la noche con todas las cosas que eran importantes en mi vida dentro de Kohona, giré para ver la aldea en la distancia. Donde la entrada casi desapareció en el follaje de las hojas. Quería cumplir mis promesas, volver con mis amigos, pero primero tenía que fortalecerme y encontrar un camino propio.

Hikaru me empujó hacia adelante, mientras desaparecíamos en las sombras, quería creer eso. Algún día encontraré mi camino.

* * *

Se relajó mirando la luna, aún no dispuesto a entrar en la base. Estos eran los breves momentos que podía tener de soledad y nadie intervenía. Nadie lo molestó, podía cerrar los ojos y aliviar la pesadez de sus hombros con el viento.

"Shiori informó que están en movimiento" La voz familiar que lo había acompañado durante años desde que dejó Konoha dijo con calma. Itachi se dio la vuelta hacia el espíritu del general cuyo aspecto contrastaba con el suyo. Con un hakama negro y una espada a su lado, no parecía letal, pero las apariencias engañan, la máscara que cubría la cara del general estaba pintada como un demonio del infierno, ojos dorados, rayas rojas y cuernos, una sonrisa espeluznante rodeada de sangre.

"Está empezando entonces ..." Itachi le susurró, el espíritu asintió y se arrodilló ante él.

"¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?" La fuerte voz de un hombre, cuya edad era desconocida, esperó en silencio. Para Itachi era familiar, era su único compañero de confianza.

"Asegúrate de que se mantengan fuera de nuestro radar" El espíritu se inclinó una vez más, se puso de pie y antes de que desapareciera, Itachi le ordenó.

"Sagara ... una vez que regreses, continúa protegiéndome" El espíritu desapareció, dejándolo solo. Tocó la pulsera discretamente y desactivó la barrera. Pronto apareció el tonto que lo observaba desde que salió de la base.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo hablando contigo mismo?" Kisame preguntó bruscamente, Itachi no pestañeó cuando se dio la vuelta y pasó por delante de él. Sintió la espada y evadió fácilmente, Kisame se echó a reír.

"¿Cómo me haces enojar tan fácilmente?" Era una rutina suya, nada menos que un reto habitual. Aun así, Itachi siempre estaba en guardia ... las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar y él solo tenía un propósito. Akatsuki tenía que permanecer ignorante o de lo contrario, su trabajo será más difícil. Mientras Kisame continuaba hablando junto a él, siguiendolo al escondite. Ya extrañaba la compañía silenciosa de Sagara.


	26. Chapter 26

**Oficialmente este es el inicio de la saga de Shippuden. **

**El encanto del desierto**

Dolor. Era lo único que podía registrar en un momento como este. La luz del túnel estaba parpadeando, al igual que el latido de mi corazón. Respirar se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea difícil, aun así continué corriendo por la fría caverna. No estaba completamente segura de si aparecerán pronto. Tropecé hasta el suelo, demasiado cansada para moverme por ahora, pero mi corazón se negó a calmarse. Lo escuché, los sonidos de una pelea en la distancia, y me obligué a pararme.

Lista para seguir mi camino, llorando en silencio. Ya me veía como un cadáver, con la ropa hecha jirones y la camisa manchada de sangre. Mis pensamientos me llevaron a mi hija, si hubiera sabido que esto sucedería, entonces le hubiera dicho cuánto la amaba y cuánto lo sentía por todo. _Al menos ella estará a salvo_ , sigo repitiéndome. Solo sabía que ella viviría y eso era todo lo que importaba al final. _Es mi culpa, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a salvo nuestro legado._

No pude hacer nada para salvar a nadie, pero tuve que luchar, mi hija necesitaba tiempo. Lo peor sería que no cumplí la promesa que le hice a mi propia madre y este podría ser mi último recurso. Ahora corriendo por mi vida en los restos de lo que solía ser nuestro hogar. Tenía una última cosa que hacer, mi última oportunidad de explicarlo todo.

Escuché un grito profundo y lloré más fuerte, conocía muy bien ese sonido, pero hicimos una promesa. Incapaz de salvar a su esposo siguió corriendo. Limpiando mi cara, persiguiendo la suave luz al final del tunel. Apreté con más fuerza lo último que quedaba de mi gran amor, una vieja pulsera con dibujos tallados. Mi naturaleza obstinada se negó a creer que lo perdí para siempre.

Con eso en mente, enfoqué más mi chakra en este artículo y me preparé para esta última petición. Llegué a la puerta abierta cuando cambió la brisa, apareció frente a mí en la fría noche del desierto la figura que tanta desgracia había traído a mi hogar, ya no había vuelta atrás. Su larga capa flotando como un ultimátum, no podía ver su cara, pero sabía que era ahora o nunca.

La frialdad en su voz era inconfundible. "¿Cansada de juegos inútiles?"

"¿Qué piensas?" Mi voz era ronca, exhausta, pero no quería morir con más remordimientos.

Silencio. La luna era, irónicamente, lo único que quería ver en este momento. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que miré el cielo de esta manera? Me costó mucho esfuerzo no encogerme cuando me tomó la barbilla con su mano áspera y me hizo mirarlo.

Lo único que pude ver fue un ojo oscuro y el pelo salvaje como púas, rodeado por una máscara blanca como un remolino. Me desplomé sobre su agarre, parecía débil pero no me importaba. Una bestia que me robó tanto en una noche, no se llevará a mi hija. Apenas sentí su mano en mi clavícula, el mareo asaltó mis sentidos.

"Mi paciencia no durará. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo. ¿Dónde está mi trofeo?"

" solo mátame, es demasiado tarde" respondí tosiendo sangre, disgustado, me dejó caer. Tome la oportunidad, reuniendo lo que quedaba de mi chakra en mis dedos ensangrentados, dibujé el sello en mis muñecas. Él se rió, por supuesto, pero no me importó.

"Todavía peleando ... es una pena, como si me pudieras lastimarme con simples jutsus"

"Quién dijo ... que es para ti" Antes de que pudiera detenerme, una luz escarlata brillante salió del sello. Cuando mi visión comenzó a empañarse y el aire frío me hizo cosquillas en la cara, la pulsera desapareció y mi corazón se detuvo por fin. Sonriendo porque sabía que al final, él no ganó esa noche.

* * *

Kaoru se despiertó jadeando con fuerza agarrando su cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces la acosará ese sueño? Ella no tenía idea. Los ojos verdes miraron a la pequeña ventana cerca de la sala de estar, afuera el cielo estaba pintado con claros parches azules y suaves rastros de luz. Su cabeza aún la molestaba, tamborileando como si ese sueño quisiera volar fuera de su cabeza. Volviéndose, se dio cuenta de su entorno por primera vez. Oh, _¿cómo llegué aquí?_ Su espalda se arqueó, un gruñido de incomodidad mientras estiraba sus miembros cansados hasta que una voz la hizo saltar.

"¿Estás bien?"

Kaoru sintió que su corazón saltaba mientras giraba y arreglaba su cabello con movimientos rápidos. Vergüenza de ser atrapada por él. Gaara se puso de pie con curiosos ojos azules que le recordaban la niebla. Usando una camisa clara de tono almendrado y pantalones marrones. Ella lo había visto pocas veces tan casual, era un espectáculo para muchos pero lo prefería en comparación con su postura rígida habitual.

"Sí, mm ... solo ... me dormí, creo ... espera ... ¿qué hora es?" Kaoru se detuvo mientras se movía sus piernas, despertándose completamente.

"Hora de dormir ... ya está esperando" Gaara continuó caminando hacia la nevera, tomando un plato con uvas y tomando un tazón de cereal sobre el horno. "¿Quieres algo?" Preguntó mientras abría una bolsa con pan.

"Sí, gracias ... déjame ayudarte" Kaoru ya sintió que su dolor de cabeza disminuía, tomando los cuencos , Gaara la siguió en silencio mientras subían las escaleras y entró en la habitación donde su hijo estaba esperando.

El bulto de pelo naranja la rodeo, casi haciendo caer la comida. Se disculpó y tomó su cuenco, corriendo a su cama. Ella sonrió, dejando pasar a Gaara y cerrando la puerta. El chico con ropa casual de ojos marrones brillantes estaba lleno de energía, dio unas palmaditas en un lugar junto a él y Gaara tomó su lugar allí. Un hábito común que habían desarrollado, este era su momento favorito de su día.

"¡Llegas tarde! Pero fui amable y esperé lo suficiente ..." se quejó el chico.

"No tan rápido hombrecito" Kaoru se sentó en la cama cerca de sus pies cubiertos. Mirando a Gaara que estaba masticando uvas en silencio "¿Cómo estuvo hoy?"

Gaara se tomó un momento, mirando al chico cuyos ojos estaban completamente fijos en él, ella sonrió cuando su niño se inquietó.

"Se distrajo de nuevo, Matsuri tuvo que intervenir ..." Kaoru se rió, sabiendo perfectamente por qué su chico se estaba poniendo rojo.

"Pero mejoré! por favor, solo fue ..." Intentó ocultarse, pero ella continuó comiendo lentamente mientras esperaba que él dejara de murmurar.

"Sé exactamente lo que es ... solo por esta vez Yue" Ella le tocó la frente, él hizo un puchero, el rubor todavía en su lugar. Gaara inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad, tuve que contener la carcajada como antes. El deseo de revelar el secreto de Yue era casi irresistible y Gaara no ayudaba siendo tan adorable. Yue tomó unas uvas de Gaara con un ligero enojo, el joven Kazekage solo levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Era demasiado inocente Gaara, si supiera porqué se pone así...

"Entonces, ¿qué historia quieres escuchar?" Una pregunta para desviar su atención con éxito.

"¡Oh! No sé ... algo nuevo ..."

"Nuevo ... ¿Qué tal si te digo el secreto mejor guardado de Konoha?" Incluso Gaara parecía interesado, Yue ya estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué es? ¡Dime!"

"Bueno, cada ninja tiene algo especial detrás de sus habilidades. Kakashi Hatake, es uno de los más hábiles e inteligentes, Anko Mitarashi, la dama de las serpientes, tiene la habilidad y puede ser un poco loca ... pero nuestro Hokage fue el más poderoso de todos. " Hice una pausa para dejar de lado el plato vacío.

"Cada ninja tiene un secreto ... descubrí el de Hiruzen Sarutobi por accidente". Yue agarró la manta con anticipación, Gaara ya había terminado su fruta y escuchaba con atención.

"Era una niña pequeña entonces ... Estábamos en el bosque jugando a las escondidas, Naruto era muy bueno en eso. Por eso, me perdí, aún no conocía bien el bosque, pero escuché un ruido agudo. Estaba lastimando mis oídos. Seguí el sonido para detenerlo y me llevó cerca de un río, allí encontré a un anciano. Cara arrugada y muy familiar, soplando una flauta de bambú ... me tomó un segundo darme cuenta que... él estaba haciendo ese ruido horrible ".

"¿El Hokage… tocando una flauta?" Gaara preguntó intrigado, tratando de imaginar la escena. Yue estaba riendo e inflando su pecho con orgullo.

"¡Pero es muy fácil! ¿Cómo no puede hacer eso?" Kaoru alborotó el cabello de Yue, eso lo hizo callar.

"Bueno, eso no fue todo ... porque estaba Akane-san, ella estaba tirando de su oreja, regañándolo como a un niño pequeño".

"¿Tu guardián ... regañando al Hokage?" Gaara continuó preguntándose otra vez, el tono de confusión era algo lindo.

"Pobre hombre ... ¿Akane era tu mamá?"

"No, pero ella era una buena mujer ... es un poco triste que no pudieras conocerla". Kaoru dijo un poco triste, pero sonrió por él.

"Pero me reuniré con tus amigos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Yue con curiosidad.

"Espero que sí, te gustará Naruto-kun. Él es ..." Ella fue interrumpida por él.

"Divertido, fuerte, valiente ... sí, sí. Lo has dicho un millón de veces, no lo creeré hasta que lo conozca". Yue miró a Gaara con seriedad antes de responder: "Tío Gaara, ¿te gustan los amigos de Kaoru?"

Kaoru esperó en silencio. No estaba tan sorprendida por su pregunta, Yue admiraba a Gaara la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella no podía culparlo, estaban a salvo gracias a su hospitalidad y él ya le estaba haciendo un gran favor simplemente entrenando a Yue. Su preocupación por su seguridad disminuyó al saber que él estaba en buenas manos.

"Naruto es ... muy importante para mí". Gaara admitió suavemente, sonreí. Por supuesto que lo haría, la hacía feliz que considerara a Naruto un amigo importante. "No conocí a Sakura-san ni a Sasuke-san, pero ..." Su mirada encontró sus orbes verdes, la sorprendió con una sonrisa muy sincera. Era como sentir el primer rayo de sol de la mañana. Una sensación puramente inocente, pero su admisión fue suficiente para que lo mirara con cariño.

"Sé lo importantes que son para Kaoru, eso es suficiente para mí"

Una vez más, el Kazekage la dejó pensando en su equipo y ella deseaba saber cómo les estaba yendo. ¿Naruto ya estaría de vuelta? ¿Estará esperándola Sakura también en Konoha? ¿O ella todavía estaba enojada con ella? ¿Estará bien Sasuke? Han pasado muchas cosas, quería verlos a todos, pero antes de eso, tenía que terminar su tarea aquí en Suna.

"Gracias ..." Yue bostezo era una señal para que nos fuéramos, le pique su mejilla juguetonamente. Luego acariciando con mi pulgar suavemente mientras miraba sus ojos marrones. "Descansa bien, tienes que estar listo para tu gran día ..."

"Lo sé ..." Se acomodó, estábamos en la puerta cuando su voz nos detuvo. "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" respondió Gaara, cerrando la puerta. Kaoru se volvió hacia él, con los platos vacíos en sus manos y preguntó: "¿Te importa si tomo esto primero?"

"No, voy a esperar en mi habitación"

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kaoru entrara a la habitación de Gaara. Él estaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó el ritual habitual, mordiéndose el labio y dibujando en su muñeca el símbolo de la luna, también girando su pulsera, tocando el símbolo correspondiente. Enfocó su vínculo de Reishi y la conexión brilló intensamente. Sintiendo la protesta habitual de Shukaku dentro de él, tratando de alejarla. Dentro de su reino no había vida más allá de la oscuridad, era como una jaula fría olvidada por la luz, pero Isamu estaba allí.

El Rey de las Almas estaba esperando fuera de la barrera que rodeaba los barrotes, era una cabeza más alta, con el pelo tan largo que tocaba sus caderas, su cabello brillaba como llamas de plata y los ojos escarlata firmemente colocados entre ella y el espíritu del mapache.

"Parece estar aceptando su destino más pacíficamente en estos días" comentó Isamu mirando el par de iris dorados detrás de las barras.

"Bueno, hasta que encuentre una manera de que Gaara duerma sin nuestra ayuda en la noche ... no creo que deje de intentar salir" dijo Kaoru mientras ponía más Reishi en la barrera.

"Al menos no será tan difícil una vez que completemos la ceremonia ... ¿no estás emocionada?" Isamu preguntó con curiosidad mientras las mariposas rodeaban el lugar, su resplandor hacía parecer que era el cielo nocturno. Shukaku dejó de gruñir y sus orbes miraron hacia arriba.

"Más o menos. Yue…"

"Lo elegiste, depende de él" Isamu cortó su discurso, tenía una sonrisa arrogante como si la desafiara a negar su propia fe en su muchaco. Kaoru no respondió, cuando terminó de llenar la barrera, se dio cuenta de que Shukaku se acurrucó a gusto, aún mirando las luces de las mariposas.

"Creo que ... tienes que irte ahora. Hasta mañana, Hime"

Kaoru parpadeó repetidamente, estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Gaara. No dispuesta a moverse hasta que ella escuchó su suave respiración. Era una visión que pocas personas tenían la suerte de ver. Él estaba descansando, le costó mucho llegar hasta este punto, pero ella se alegró por el esfuerzo. Ahora era fácil notar cuánto le cambiaba la cara el dormir. Temari había dicho que su pelo rojo tenía un aire saludable y sus ojos más brillantes.

Curiosamente, su corazón siempre la lleva a recordar a sus amigos con él. La naturaleza silenciosa de Gaara, similar a Sasuke; los ojos azules y su timidez como Naruto. Una pasión oculta de firmes creencias que descubrió en sus charlas que le recordaba a Hinata. Incluso en su estilo de lucha, a veces Kaoru pensaba en Sakura, cuanto más fuerte es el espíritu, más fuerte es el golpe.

Ella apenas se dio cuenta de que su mano todavía agarraba su muñeca. Lo soltó rápidamente, no fuera a despertar por su culpa. Gaara era mucho más. No solo es una fuente de nostalgia porque él era ... esperanza. Cuando llegaron con apenas una pizca de comida para sobrevivir y un Yue envenenado en sus brazos. Ella casi se volvió loca. Pero él los había recibido con confianza. Sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro los habían apoyado. Se puso de pie, lista para dejarlo descansar, solo mirándolo una última vez atrás a su querido amigo.

Kaoru pronto regresaría a Konoha, casi todo estaba listo. Pero en su corazón estaba segura ... ella extrañará a Suna.

* * *

Kaoru se despiertó con otro dolor de cabeza. Sintió el sudor en su frente, empezaba a molestarla. Al menos este será el último día en que el sueño la molestaría, o eso esperaba ella.

La puerta se abrió, los pasos cerraron la brecha y la mano fría que tocaba su frente era refrescante. Se giró para encontrarse con Temari con la mirada cansada.

"Otra pesadilla?" Preguntó suavemente, tratando de cubrir el tono somnoliento.

"Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?" Kaoru se dio vuelta, lista para dejar su cama. Se estiró para despertarse por completo y caminó hacia el viejo armario buscando su ropa.

"No, pero Gaara dijo que te revisara. Él nos dejó un tazón", respondió Temari sentada en su cama mientras Kaoru iba al baño lateral para limpiarse rápidamente con una toalla.

"¿No pudo dormir otra vez?" Kaoru preguntó mientras se quitaba la ropa y el agua fría creaba la piel de gallina.

"No es eso. Simplemente se levantó temprano, ya se llevó al pequeño bribón con él, así que no te preocupes" la voz de Temari era lo suficientemente fuerte, no cerró la puerta sabiendo que era innecesario. Ella sonrió aliviada y limpió el cansancio restante de su cuerpo con agua.

"Ok, gracias ... bajaré en un minuto" dijo poniéndose una malla de rejilla y su camisa escarlata con escote bajo.

"Sí, pero rápido antes de que Kankuro despierte y robe tu comida". Kaoru escuchó a Temari decir y cuando se puso los shorts cortos se dio cuenta de que había dejado su falda a un lado. Saliendo del baño para buscarlo, escuchó a Temari reírse de ella.

"Ugh, ya vete" dijo Kaoru avergonzada, pero la risa de Temari persistiendo todo el camino hacia las escaleras, haciendo eco en la habitación silenciosa. Terminó se puso primero la antigua pulsera de círculos. Luego, fue a la otra habitación para recuperar el estuche de kunai, atando el cinto dorado alrededor de sus caderas, además de su banda de Konoha. Luego ajustó las pesas en sus piernas y poniéndose las sandalias, bajó sintiéndose fresca.

Temari estaba en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente su tazón, Kaoru se sentó frente a ella y saboreó el contenido. Sonriendo cuando probó los dulces rastros de gajos de manzana en el fondo. Kankuro bostezó en voz alta y tomó el último tazón quejandose.

"Manzanas ... odio las manzanas".

"No comas, no es mi problema" dijo Temari sonriendo, Kaoru estaba saboreando su porción, Kankuro inspeccionó su tazón y puso mala cara.

"No es justo ... ella recibe el arroz dulce frito y lo mío son SOLO manzanas" Él las mordió a regañadientes y le frunció el ceño.

"Eres un bebé ... celoso de que nos quiera más que tú?" Temari se burló de él con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, Kaoru disfrutó en silencio de esta rutina matutina.

"¡Eso no es cierto! Creo que tú saboteaste mi desayuno" señaló Kankuro enojado, Kaoru terminó y tomó su plato para lavarlo mientras continuaban luchando entre sí. Oh, lo olvidé. ¿Él tomó su almuerzo? Caminó hacia la nevera y sonrió, no estaba allí. _"Gracias Gaara ..."_

"¡No seas un CERDO!" De repente Temari gritó y Kankuro gruñó de dolor, girándose para verlo acariciando el golpe en su cabeza.

"Yo solo dije..."

"No me hagas golpearte de nuevo" Temari amenazó.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Kaoru pregunté sin estar segura de qué llevó a Temari a castigar a su hermano en esta ocasión.

"Nada ... vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer". Hizo una pausa y amenazó a Kankuro "TÚ ... limpiarás este piso ANTES de irte o de lo contrario..." Kankuro solo asintió con la cabeza, pero lo saludé sintiendo lástima por la cara asustada que tenía.

* * *

Gaara finalmente tuvo algo de tiempo libre para pasear fuera de su oficina. Caminando tranquilamente mientras pasaba junto a su gente, algunos asintieron educadamente y otros lo saludaron. El estado de ánimo había mejorado con el tiempo y se alegraba de que estuvieran realmente motivados en su trabajo. Sus pies llevaron al Kazekage hacia la base del jardín botánico. Los murmullos empezaron a aumentar, había sido un evento recurrente que no llamó su atención hasta que pusó atención a algunos de ellos.

"... ¡Qué bien estar cerca de ella! Ella es muy paciente y cariñosa"

"¿Crees que ella dirá que sí?"

"Hombre! está tan fuera de tu liga"

"Es solo que es muy hermosa ..."

"Esas piernas y ese frente ... hombre quiero saltar ..."

La boca del hombre estaba cubierta de arena, sus amigos congelados como el mármol una vez que giraron y encontraron su Kazekage detrás de ellos. Gaara no apreciaba que alguien le faltara el respeto a alguien que conocía, especialmente a la compañera de equipo de Naruto. Solo tenía que recordarles que mantuvieran sus pensamientos en secreto y los envió a un LARGO turno a patrullar. Una vez que se fueron, él abrió la puerta de cristal, había otras 4 personas uniformadas, pero una contrastaba con el entorno.

Los comentarios anteriores le vinieron a la mente y, mirando fijamente, intentó recordar críticamente las diferencias físicas. La kunoichi de Konoha había crecido un poco más, no mucho para llegar alcanzarlo, tal vez similar a Temari. Su cabello creció, alcanzando sus caderas cuando lo tenía suelto pero cuando trabajaba lo ataba en 2 mechones largos con una pieza de metal dorada.

La cara de niña fue reemplazada por un aire de sutil elegancia, su piel de almendra un poco más bronceada casi como cuero blanco, tal vez incluso mármol. Aún así, el sol no había empañado su color natural, tal vez lo que contrastaba con su imagen pasada y la persona frente a él era ... la noción obvia de que era una mujer. Curvas que no se podían ocultar, difíciles de ignorar ahora. Temari técnicamente es una mujer, pero no tenía la misma atención. Gaara reflexionó, mientras los veía trabajar a lo largo de la mesa, Kaoru recuperando semillas, tierra, botellas y todo lo que encontraba alrededor.

Estaban tan concentrados escuchando a la kunoichi de pelo azulado como el cielo nocturno que todavía no habían notado su presencia. Curioso, se acercó en silencio, su voz tenía un tono de emoción y maravilla mientras explicaba "Es importante no mezclar más de 5". Tomó 5 semillas y las puso en un pequeño tazón de piedra. Comenzó a moler lentamente con manos expertas en movimientos rápidos.

" Tenemos que lograr una textura similar a la del tazón rojo que tengo aquí. Si no se agrega solo una cucharada de emulsión, eso será suficiente "Kaoru pasó el cuenco de piedra al joven que estaba a su lado y él continuó trabajando. Tomó el cuenco terminado y la bolsa de hierbas y agua. "Aquí necesito toda su atención. Ari y Tsume, su trabajo comienza aquí. Una vez que mezclamos las hierbas con nuestra fórmula ..."

"Me estaba preguntando Ka-Kaoru-sama ..." Otro hombre a su izquierda le preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo al agua en la mesa "No dominamos completamente nuestro jutsu , no estoy seguro de cómo podemos enfriar ... "Fue golpeado por otra chica con el pelo corto" Habla por ti mismo, podemos hacerlo. No le haga caso, Kaoru-sama "

Ella sonrió suavemente dejando las herramientas a un lado "Es una práctica de equipo, no es necesario que prueben nada pero si de verdad se sienten inseguros... Tal vez pueda pedirle ayuda a alguien más. Estoy segura de que puedo preguntarle a Horoki-san para que les de lecciones adicionales. ¿Prefieren eso? " Gaara levantó una ceja, había escuchado rumores antes, pero ver que uno de ellos era cierto era extraño. No es que fuera malo, pero generalmente los rumores tienden a ser demasiado dramáticos.

El personal sonrió y se inclinó, realmente agradecido y el ambiente era tan tranquilo que se sentía seguro. Pensó entonces si tal vez esta era la razón por la que Temari no había recibido una atención similar. Su hermana no era exactamente buena con nadie que no le gustaba. A veces era extraña, pero él no sentía la misma aura segura a su alrededor. Era como si pudieras decirle cualquier cosa a Kaoru y estar seguro de que no tomará ninguna ventaja. _¿Por qué?_ El pensó. Tal vez nunca lo sabrá con seguridad.

Finalmente, sus ojos verdes lo miran sorprendido, luego ella sonrió y se excusó de ellos después de dejar algunas órdenes en las que trabajar. Fingió no importarle cuando el pequeño grupo comenzó a susurrar y centró su atención en la pequeña kunoichi que tenía delante.

"Estoy tan feliz de verte. Muchas gracias, pensé por un segundo que se fue sin su almuerzo otra vez ..." Ella se quitó el par de guantes y los guardó en un bolsillo.

Gaara asintió, no se sentía cómodo hablando con la gente alrededor. Además de que solo estaba tomando un descanso. No había razón para interrumpir un agradable paseo. Ella inclinó la cabeza y, un segundo después, tiró de su manga roja ligeramente y se dirigió a la puerta diciendo: "¡Espero que tengas hambre, tengo un antojo de aventura!" Casi había salido cuando se dio la vuelta, como recordando algo "Oh, por favor, una vez que terminen, déjen todo en su lugar. No se esfuercen demasiado" Su consentimiento fue todo lo que ella necesitaba y Gaara siguió sabiendo a dónde irían.

* * *

Gaara dejó su tenedor en el plato vacío, mirando a su compañera que estaba comiendo un pedazo de bollos rojos. El pequeño establecimiento, era privado y el dueño bastante amable. Perfecto para pasar el tiempo disfrutando del sol y la brisa, el calor no se sentía tan mal. "Me gustan estos bollos, ¿seguro que no quieres uno?" Él lo negó cortésmente, ella suspiró pero sonrió suavemente. No, no dirá que prefiere el extraño dulce que ella prepara de vez en cuando. Y que incluso Temari se obsesionará con el sabor. No se hubiera enterado si no hubiera sorprendido a Kankuro en la habitación de Kaoru buscando la receta. Fue algo bastante... extraño.

"Gaara. ¿crees que él ... ya sabes ... tendrá suerte?" Kaoru preguntó, con un pequeño ceño fruncido de preocupación en su rostro. Esperaba que sus nervios emergieran desde la semana pasada, no hoy.

"Sí. Es su primera vez, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte" Gaara esperó su reacción, sus rasgos se relajaron y suspiraron de alivio.

"Gracias ... eres más confiable que Kankuro."

"Técnicamente, esta es nuestra primera ceremonia oficial". Gaara le recordó, tomando algo de dinero y dejándolo cerca de su plato.

"Lo sé, pero ... todavía estoy nerviosa. Hika dijo que podía hacerlo, pero ... No quiero asustarlo. O asustar a todo el mundo, o hacer que alguien explote, ¿y si él decide ...? "Gaara tuvo hacer que dejará de divagar. La forma fácil y rápida la descubrió hace meses, simplemente tenía que tocar su muñeca con los dedos. Siempre funcionaba, ella saltó y parpadeó, luego se sonrojó y se inclinó. Casi lo hizo sonreír, sus reacciones más abiertas y naturales. Curiosidad por saber cuánto podría resistir hasta que finalmente se defendiera.

"Algún día te cansarás de mí. Lo juro ... qué vergonzoso" Kaoru aún sonrojada, era bastante tímida con cosas muy raras en su opinión. Pero eso lo hacía... interesante.

Kaoru comió la última porción de pan y miró hacia el exterior. Se dio cuenta de la puesta del sol, el tiempo casi había terminado. Tiene que volver a su oficina, recuperar su atuendo y luego ir bajo tierra. Su compañera también había puesto dinero en la mesa y se levantó.

"Supongo que te veo más tarde." Ella se inclinó y ambos salieron de buen humor.

* * *

Por lo general, no le importaba el sonido en su casa, era un cambio bien recibido comparado con el silencio. Esta fue una de esas veces que Gaara se preguntaba por qué sus hermanos tenían que ser tan ruidosos. A menudo, sus disputas no le molestaban, pero en esta ocasión era uno de esos momentos en los que simplemente no entendió cuál era el gran problema.

Temari tenía su habitual ceño fruncido, Kankuro lo miraba con incredulidad, o eso pensó. Ambos se ruborizaron e intentaron explicárselo al mismo tiempo, por supuesto que no obtuvo nada de esos murmullos. Su hermana fue la que calló a Kankuro y le volvió a preguntar.

"Ok, tal vez solo te hemos escuchado mal ... así que Gaara, pregunta de nuevo"

Suspiró y dijo: "Yo ... no quiero repetirme" Gaara sentía que podría estar pisando terreno peligroso. Siempre era así con eso de... establecer vínculos y relaciones. Ser más humano implicaba entender a los demás, eso realmente requirió mucho esfuerzo de su parte. Y aunque hubiera avanzado en estos años, siempre había algo nuevo que aprender. El temperamento de Temari era fluctuante y no sabía que le asustaba. Quizás no era buen momento y él se enfrentó a sus feroces ojos con la intención de abandonar el asunto pero Kankuro intervino.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses" Se preguntó como supo que planeaba. "Temari, este será un gran dolor de cabeza", dijo su hermano, mirando a su hermana con cautela, ella era la más perturbada de las dos.

"Gaara, solo dime ... ¿qué piensas exactamente cuando Kaoru está cerca?" Ella preguntó con un tono más suave.

"Ella atrae la atención, tuve que callar a unos hombres que eran irrespetuosos. Tal vez tengo que pedir ayuda a Hikaru en ese asunto" Esa fue una idea que tuvo durante semanas, es un poco agotador actuar como un guardaespaldas, pero no obstante lo hacía si podía, por el bien de ella.

"¡No es eso! Quiero decir, ¿por qué tuviste que preguntar por las mujeres?" Temari dijo con un ligero rubor, Kankuro tenía una cara expectante, simplemente no estaba seguro de por qué el tema era tan extraño para ellos.

"Yo ... trato de entender qué es diferente en ella. Además de los rasgos físicos que tiene una mujer, no entiendo por qué ... es única."

Bueno, era la mejor manera en que podía poner sus pensamientos. Obviamente no fue suficiente para Temari, ella lo hizo sentarse en su cama, Kankuro y ella claramente tenían más que decir.

"Y pensé que solo estabas ciego ... mi hermano está creciendo" Kankuro sonrió extrañamente, Temari golpeó su cara enojado.

"¡No te atrevas a pervertirlo!" Su hermana se volvió hacia él y se estaba mordiendo el labio, eso era nuevo.

"Ok, lo haremos simple para ti. ¿En qué te sientes diferente con Matsuri, yo y Kaoru?"

Gaara hizo una pausa larga, colocando sus palabras en las sensaciones que tenía, preparando su impresión de la mejor forma posible.

"Matsuri siento que necesita protección, a veces es abrumadora la atención que me presta. Pero creo que es una buena estudiante". Temari asintió, Kankuro estaba escuchando, eso lo animó a continuar.

"Tú no necesitas de nadie, eres fuerte y a veces muy dura. Eres de confianza pero si quiero hablar no pienso en ti para eso"

"Kaoru es ... única"

Esperó, pero ninguno respondió. Hasta que Kankuro dijo "Única ... ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

A Gaara no le gustó su respuesta. Era complicado elaborarlo porque incluso él no lo sabía como describirlo completamente. Los ojos de Temari esperaron, sintió la presión de esa mirada.

"No lo sé, simplemente ... me siento seguro estando cerca. Es fácil hablar con ella".

Honestamente, no fue así al principio. Le tomó como 3 meses abrirse a Kaoru, nada difícil cuando ella era la que a veces lo alentaba a hacer algo más que mirar a la luna en su insomnio. Se ofreció a enseñarle a cocinar, él lo negó al principio hasta que mencionó que Naruto era bastante bueno en eso. Gaara no aprendió rápido, pero Kaoru no perdió la paciencia y, a veces, hablaba de la experiencia de cocina de su amigo rubio. Lo animó a hacerlo mejor, esas fueron las primeras buenas impresiones en su mente.

"Ella es ... una madre gentil" Eso no era un secreto. Él era una de las pocas personas que sabía cómo encontraron a Yue. La primera vez que escuchó la voz de su miedo, ella no lloró. Por eso decidió confiar. Aprendió de sus interacciones y su anhelo hacia Yue, sus ojos ansiaban que la llamara ... madre. Ella ya se sentía así, pero el niño se mostraba reacio.

"Ella ... es leal". Fue algo que aprendió cuando le contaba historias a Yue por la noche. Era extraño en un sentido que su lealtad se dirigía a individuos, no a una aldea. No es que él pudiera imaginarla convirtiendose en renegada y disipando los secretos de Konoha, la lealtad era personal. Si no, ¿cómo podría seguir confiando en su compañero de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha? El niño que decidió seguir a Orochimaru. Por esa razón, dio un paso adelante para responder por ellos, una vez que el consejo intentó echarlos.

Gaara se dio cuenta de que la kunoichi de Konoha era similar a Naruto. Ella tenía una forma de conectar con la gente un tanto diferente: siendo honesta. La mano de Temari en su hombro lo devolvió a su habitación, ella tenía un semblante distinto, una extraña combinación de felicidad y duda. Kankuro estaba llorando, tratando de cubrirse la cara mirando hacia otro lado, sin saber qué pensar al respecto.

"Gaara ... creo que ya sabes la diferencia" Gaara hizo una mueca, si supiera no les estaría preguntando. Temari suspiró y sonrió.

"Cuando lo sepas, por favor, dímelo. Quiero ver la cara de ese perezoso amigo suyo una vez que dé la noticia" Su hermana estaba sonriendo con deleite. Las lágrimas de Kankuro se habían ido, se burló y rebatió.

"Eso no ayudará en absoluto ... no te notará, incluso si te transformas en una mujer bonita" Gaara tuvo la leve impresión de que a Kankuro le gustaba que su hermana la golpeara. ¿Es eso lo que la gente llama un masoquista?

"Ugh, te juro Kankuro ... tienes ideas locas. Como si me gustara un hombre escuálido, perezoso y aburrido como ese Nara"

Kankuro sonrió a ambos, le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró: "Te apoyo totalmente, anímate, hermanito. Solo asegúrate de que ella ande libre".

_¿Libre?_ Se quedó pensando una vez que ambos se separaron para vestirse para la noche. _¿En qué estan pensando?_ Gaara se preguntó a sí mismo si entendería a sus hermanos. Ahora tenía que hacer otra investigación, porque _¿cómo podía alguien tomar a una persona exactamente?_ Dudaba que Konoha tomará pacíficamente la idea de tener 2 shinobis en su aldea como cautivos. _¿A eso se refiere?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Gracias por todos los reviews Patata! la verdad, mi consejo es.. espera jaja. Es que en Shippuden ya voy más lejos, solo m tardo en escribirlo a español lo que ya tengo jeje. Tenía que irse Sasuke pero ntp pronto volverá junto con otros personajes. Posible spoiler, Sagara es MEGA importante, con él planeo explicar algo que en Shippuden no hicieron.**

**El clan Higa y el secuestro del Kazekage**

Gaara había estado aquí muchas veces antes. La ciudad subterránea se había restaurado con éxito, él y el pueblo habían trabajado meses para hacerla habitable y regresarle la vida a este lugar. Desde su posición en lo alto del santuario sagrado, pordía ver a su pueblo unido en una agradable aura ante la expectativa de este evento. Las pocas linternas que rodeaban el lugar no podían compararse con la luz natural de las brillantes rocas de la masiva cueva donde se ocultaba la ciudad.

Me dio la impresión de estar mirando el cielo estrellado, la música de fondo de un suave y ritmíco tamborileo tocaba sin cesar. Su vista llegó incluso más lejos, cerca de los edificios y las casas estaban puestos de comida. Lo que capturó su más atención era el magnífico lago y la vegetación alrededor. Esa era la parte que realmente levantó la moral de la aldea porque abrió la posibilidad de cosechar. Finalmente tenían al alcance una fuente de comida, plantas y agua; su gente podía gozar de ese privilegio.

Nada de esto hubiera pasado sin la llegada de 3 personas situadas en el estrado a los pies del santuario. Mientras bajaba las escaleras portando su traje de Kazekage, no pudo contener su gratitud. Kaoru ya lo saludaba desde abajo. Su atuendo muy diferente, usando un vestido blanco que no había visto antes, decorado con adornos dorados en el borde de sus pies. Una pequeña corona dorada que parecía una cinta, con los brazos pintados en patrones dorados. El más alto y el mayor de los tres era un hombre de cabello plateado con ojos dorados brillando intensamente como flamas. De atuendo similar pero su pecho completamente descubierto dejaba ver el patrón dorado, parecía un sello pero era algo diferente. El shinobi de 18 años asintió educadamente en su dirección y empujó hacia delante al niño más jóven.

La cosa que más destacaba era su cabello naranja todo alborotado, le iba bien con unos claros ojos café que competía con las hojas de maple en otoño. Un atractivo niño de 11 años, inflando su pecho tratando de ser valiente ante él. En este momento, el niño iba a demostrar que era digno de ser un guerrero, más que un simple shinobi. Gaara le ofreció el cuenco que había estado cargando a Kaoru, ella pintando las marcas en Yue con sus dedos mientras cantaba suavemente.

¿Qué decía? no lo sabía. Era emocionante, anticipar lo que venía. Cuando finalmente terminó la música seguía sonando. Kaoru pusó una mano sobre su pecho, la energía púrpura del Reishi la envolvió y fue testigo de una cosa nueva e intrigante. Esa aura purpura se separo de ella y tomó la forma de un hombre que no había conocido en persona.

Joven, casi tan alto como él, con facciones ocultas por una máscara blanca pero cuyos ojos daban la impresión de que podía ver más allá. Ropa blanca fina como de un noble, todo en él daba impresión de poder. Y aún así no se sentía amenazado, aquellos ojos dorados lo invitaron a acercarse. Kaoru le sonrió y confiando en ella se paró enfrente de la multitud, Hikaru y Yue se inclinaron frente a ellos.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no es así?" Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado a los dos muchachos, Hikaru se levantó pero Yue permaneció mirando al piso.

"De hecho" Hikaru invocó de igual forma a su compañera de toda la vida, una mujer tan elegante, madura y seductora que se inclinó en respeto. La gente empezó a murmurar curiosa y sorprendida, estaban tan perplejos como él. Cuando prepararon la ceremonia, no sabía exactamente que esperar más allá de un combate, música y comida. Kaoru y el hombre de cabello plateado encaró a la multitud, la música se detuvo e inició su discurso.

"Algunos de ustedes ya me conocen, otros aún no confían en mi y no los culpo. Aún así en esta noche estoy haciendo una plegaria por ustedes" Le echo un vistazo a la derecha donde su consejo estaba mirando con desconfianza, excepto por Baki.

"Cuando llegué aquí fue la confianza y la amabilidad de su Kazekage que me ayudo a darme cuenta lo que podría hacer por este lugar que alguna vez fue mi hogar" Ella levantó la cabeza de Yue lentamente para que pudiera mirarlos. Se veía curioso y emocionado mientras observaba a los espíritus, ella tomó su mano y lo guió al centro.

"Por generaciones la gente de mi clan vivió aquí, apartada del mundo con la protección del Rey de las Almas, Isamu-sama" Él hombre en cuestión camino hacia ellos entonces.

"Él construyo este lugar." Su gente se quedo callada. Gaara examinó al espíritu con nuevos ojos, las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a tener sentido. Porqué ella entendío la sensación de ser un recipiente. Porqué logró mantener a raya a Shukaku solo para ayudarlo a dormir.

"Gente de Suna, es debido a mi princesa que extiendo esta... invitación" Isamu decidió hablar, con esa voz grave y fuerte que demandaba absoluta atención.

"Como muestra de gratitud a todos quienes restauraron la vida que fue tomada aquí hace tiempo. Les ofrezco este lugar sagrado. Continuaré protegiendo este lugar y todos aquellos quienes decidan vivir aquí. Todo lo que pido es... lealtad a mi y Hime-sama" Eso hizo que uno de los ancianos del consejo diera un paso al frente sin importarle ocultar su enojo.

"Estas pidiendonos traicionar a nuestro Kazekage, ¿qué clase de tontería es esta? Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Konoha no es de confianza, los tratados no valen nada para ellos. Nuestro Kazekage es jovén y fue cegado por una zorra fa..." No pudo terminar, Gaara parpadeo varias veces asombrado mientras el espíritu de esa mujer sacaba la mano de la cabeza del hombre. La gente estaba inquieta pero viendo que todavía respiraba Gaara tranquilizó a todos. Era como un botón de silencio, uno que le gustaría saber como activar.

"Lo siento Isamu-sama, no tomó a la ligera los insultos, especialmente con nuestra pequeña dama." Shiori le mandó un guiño y regresó a su lugar.

"No malinterpreten. Sé como viven, lo que pido es... quien sea que de un paso al frente y jure lealtad no va a lastimar a mi Hime. Esta ceremonia no es solo para que nos conozcan, sino una iniciación. Aceptaré a cualquier valiente que quiera revivir el clan. Hoy uno será puesto a prueba, yo tendré la palabra final del siguiente guardián."

Gaara no sabía como expresar su sorpresa. Estaban dando demasiado, su hogar, su protección... solo por qué ella lo pidió. Una mujer que ni siquiera era de su aldea, quien tenía la cara roja y no tenía idea de que decir. El rey puso su atención al chico que Gaara entrenó. No pensaba que la pelea fuera para algo tan serio, lo imagino como un espectáculo.

Yue silenció a la multitud mientras se paraba frente a Isamu, de vez en cuando mirando a Matsuri en primera línea, estrujando el brazo de una chica por los nervios.

"Isamu-sama, yo acepto el desafio" Yue sonaba seguro, no titubeo, Gaara se sintió orgulloso por su determinación. Shiori entonces se acercó, largo cabello rojo sujeto en una coleta tomó posición, con un ademan a su rostro apareció una máscara blanca con marcas rojas y una siniestra sonrirsa.

"Toca su máscara una vez, cualquier cosa está permitida. Buena suerte"

Pronto Shiori se lanzo y atacó con flamas tan grandes que temió por la gente cerca. Pero no fue necesario Hikaru había hecho una barrera, mientras Yue aumentó su velocidad y se enfrentó a la mujer de fiera actitud en taijutsu, Shiori detenía cada golpe.

Kaoru jugaba con su cabello, sin apartar la mirada de la batalla, en momentos estrujando cuando estaba cerca de tocar la máscara. Cambió de táctica Yue, estaba preparando una trampa. Kaoru dio un suspiro de emoción al ver que hizo 5 clones y cada uno usando látigos de agua para hacer retroceder a su oponente.

"Gaara! Viste eso? Yue puede ser un prodigio." La felicidad en su voz era contagiosa,

"No es normal para su edad?" Gaara preguntó confundido.

"Un clon de sombras, claro. Pero mi Yu creó 5 clones de alma! Sabes cuanto tiempo me tomó crear uno? No es justo!" Hizo una mueca curiosa, pero igualmente sonreía encantada. Gaara solo conocía lo básico del Reishi por sus esporádicas charlas. Sintió un atisbo de sorpresa mientras Yue maniobro un movimiento que él le había enseñado. Finalmente tomo desprevenida a la mujer y tocó la máscara.

Liberó a sus clones y respiró profundamente, su alegría muy evidente. Ojos cafés lo miraban en gratitud hacia él, sonrrojandose cuando Kaoru se avalanzo sobre él en un abrazo mortal. Cubriendole la cara en su pecho, tratando de respirar, pero estaba tan feliz que incluso él sintió necesario tocar la cabeza de Yue suavemente.

Estaba orgulloso, el niño le sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana, como si anhelará su aprovación. La barrera se había ido, Isamu se acercó con una mirada menos seria, estaba complacido.

"Te reconozco ahora... hijo de Sakamoto" Gaara notó que Yue alzó levemente los hombros. "Por lo tanto, te concedo a su general a ti."

Isamu tomó la mano de Yue y un deslumbrante resplandor azul rodeo a Yue cuando tocó su pecho. Una mariposa celeste apareció, le susurró algo y voló directamente al pecho del niño. Un segundo después se manifesto a su lado una mujer mayor comparada con Shiori. De cabello corto azulado celeste y ojos dorados, delicada, una mirada penetrante, poco expresiva. Usando pantalones blancos, una larga capa que cubría su forma y una corona en su cabeza de material peculiar. Sin brillo, textura rugosa, con pequeños hoyos y aún así hermoso. Ella se arrodilo en silencio.

"Yue, oficialmente te entrego a la guardiana del agua Harumi. Que la vida les sonría y tengan un largo futuro juntos"

"Mi rey, Hime-sama... un placer" La mujer saludó cordialmente con una voz suave y femenina.

Parecía que el día no terminaba de darle sorpresas a Gaara cuando el grupo que había visto con Kaoru en el jardín botánico se acercó a ellos.

"Vaya, tenemos candidatos con agallas!" Hikaru sonrío, cruzando los brazos tratando de verse algo intimidante solo para molestarlos.

"Ari..Tsume..Hinta?" Kaoru estaba sorprendida, parecían algo nerviosos.

"Nosotros...am... Nosotros queremos ayudar" Ari, la chica más jovén del trío habló primero, no pudo ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

"Has sido tan amable, queremos hacer algo esta vez" Hinta dijo un poco rápido sin saber que hacer con sus ojos, mirando de un lado a otro.

"Tal vez no somos... fuertes. Pero podemos intentar." Tsume, la más alta finalmente hizo que los otros 2 se inclinaran. Kaoru estaba demasiado roja como para responder.

"Qué dicen? Tienen algún pero?" Gaara no se oponía a su decisión, rozó un poco la mano de su amiga para que respondiera y eso hizo que Hikaru volteará a la multitud atrás.

"Ok, alguien más?" Murmullos se escucharon, Hikaru espero pero pronto se impacientó. "Solo para dejarlo claro, no pasará nada malo. Solo van a sentir el mundo diferente, creanme, lo agradecerán."

"Qué... qué pasará?" un hombre preguntó

"Abriré el canal del Reishi que está dormido en su interior. Esto los hará sentir una fuerte conexión con aquellos que ustedes escojan al establecer un vínculo. No me interesa lo que hagan con el poder que les voy a dar, solo deben entender que lo que protegíamos era la vida y el balance natural. El clan Higa defendió este principio hasta su último aliento, no peleaban sin sentido."

"Lo qué les doy es una oportunidad de probar que su generación es diferente." Isamu hizó otra pausa, esos ojos dorados buscaron a Gaara y sonrió sardónicamente en su dirección.

"Con un Kazekage como él... estoy apostando todo. Es su decisión, al final es... su futuro"

Matsuri dio un paso al frente con una expresión firme "Yo lo haré, por Gaara-sama!" No era la mejor razón del mundo pero era honesta. Pronto más personas se unieron a ella. Hikaru, Kaoru y Yue se prepararon, lo que pensó era un jutsu de invocación resultó ser algo diferente. Dibujando con su sangre símbolos alrededor de sus muñecas y su cuello, Isamu resplandeció nuevamente y esa energía se manifestó. En varios orbes de colores, mariposas que rodearon el lugar. Por un momento Gaara se preguntó si era el único que escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor, flotando.

Las mariposas desaparecieron poco a poco alrededor de aquellos que decidieron ser bendecidos, mirando cómo reaccionaban tan diferente. Y cuando todo terminó incluso Matsuri, la chica hiperactiva se quedo callada. Hikaru y Kaoru se acercaron a ellos, hablaban y fue tan extraño. Sentía curiosidad, ¿Qué sentían para verse tan...felices? Ni se dio cuenta cuando el Rey se acercó a él.

"Gracias" Sintió que era lo único correcto que podía decir.

"Si estás tan agradecido, me gustaría escuchar música" Su tono tenía un sentimiento diferente, como nostálgico.

"Música?" Tenía...curiosidad.

"Una de las pocas cosas que los humanos no pueden corromper... El baile también es uno de mis favoritos"

Gaara parpadeo varias veces, era la primera vez que hablaban. Solo había escuchado historias de Kaoru de un bocón, molesto y presumido hombre con problemas de ego. No era exactamente la imagen que mostraba ahora.

Finalmente la música regresó y la verdadera celebración dio comienzo. Se situaron en una mesa cerca del lago. Isamu era el único espíritu que permanecía en el lugar, recargado en un árbol como si estuviera meditando cerca de los músicos que tocaban con mucho ánimo mientras la gente bailaba y comía.

Hikaru estaba haciendo un extraño baile con manos resplandeciendo, Yue no parpadeo mirando atentamente mientras Matsuri a su lado se ruborizaba y suspiraba encantada con el espectáculo. Gaara estaba con Kankuro y Temari, observando todo mientras comían. De repente Temari se carcajeo y Kankuro silvó, escuchó las risas de muchos niños, eso le llamó la atención.

Kaoru tenía un bebe en sus brazos, no la había escuchado reir tan libremente. No, nunca la había visto así. Como si finalmente se hubiera librado de un peso, no estaba seguro de como describirlo.

Ella estaba riendosé tanto que sus cachetes estaban rojos, se carcajeaba a expensas del Rey. Sin la máscara podía ver al hombre detrás, 4 niños rodeaban al espíritu. Una niña le jalaba el cabello y jugaba con él, lo acariciaba como si fuera un gato. Un niño pequeño gateaba entre sus piernas jalandole los zapatos. Una niña igual de pequeña se acostó sobre su pecho mientras bostezaba. Sintiendo que se le iba la cabeza, Isamu puso un brazo para protegerla. Y otro niño de cabello negro sentado junto a él hablaba sin parar mientras movía sus brazos muy emocionado.

"Sin esa máscara, casi parece humano..." Temari comentó, tomando otra ración de res.

"Si, bueno... quien lo diría, es un buen juguete." Kankuro hizo una pausa. "Salió mejor de lo que esperaba"

"Bueno, trabajo duro por esto. Además, le ayudo tener unos amigos de su lado"

El grupo no estaba tan lejos, el primer trio que se ofreció estaba rodeado de algunos aldeanos pero sobretodo de los huérfanos. Ellos sonreían y preguntaban, parecían admirarlos y francamente no le sorprendería. Ese trio eran de los huerfanos mayores que lograron conseguir donde vivir y pasaban a visitar el orfanato todavía.

"Gaara, tienes que pagarle esto... No me interesa si insiste que no quiere nada" Kankuro dijo mirando a Kaoru palidecer ante algo que dijo el Rey Isamu, negando fervientemente.

"... incluso yo creo que es lo correcto" Temari suspiró, levantó una ceja curiosa cuando vio a Kaoru escapar con la bebé en sus brazos.

Gaara no sabía que hacer. Tenían razón pero no estaba seguro de cómo regresarle el favor. Mientras seguía con la mirada una cazería muy peculiar de un rey con otra bebé en brazos persiguiéndo a su amiga y desapareciendo entre la multitud.

* * *

Era un día caluroso en Suna. Con Temari y Hikaru lejos, la realidad ante su próxima despedida fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Sus días estaban contados, Kaoru miró al cielo, se sentó en la azotea de su hogar temporal sintiéndose nostálgica. Acariciando su ya desgastada pulsera mientras la luna veía la vida pasar, suspiró.

Naruto. Emoción y temor se mezclaban ante el prospecto de verse otra vez. Curiosa. ¿Cuánto habrá cambiado? ¿Me reconocerá?

Jugando con su cabello, eso ayudaba a controlar un poco la ansiedad. Casi todo estaba listo aquí... así que su tierra natal va a estar bien. Matsuri se encargaría del lugar y la gente, cualquier duda pueden comunicarse. Ella aprendía rápido y era una chica confiable, con Gaara a su lado no habría problemas, o eso esperaba.

La verdad, no quería dejar a uno de sus chicos aquí. Hikaru era más que capaz pero tenía que responder ante sus deberes con Konoha, era imposible. Yue era otro asunto...

Tirando de su pelo para dejar de pensar, lo hacía mucho cuando estaba sola. Realmente necesitaba un abrazo.

"No puedes dormir?" La voz de ankuro la hizo saltar, él se rió, ella se puso roja de la pena.

"Aún es divertido" Se sentó con ella en el techo, evadiendo su codo, ya reaccionaba rápido. "Relájate, ¿Qué puede pasar?"

"Enserio?" le preguntó un tanto sarcástica, luego imitó la voz de Hikaru "Tsunade-sama, nos extrañaste? Adivina, encontramos a un niño de Kirigakure y decidimos adoptarlo, no te importa, verdad?

Kaoru dejo de actuar y suspiró "Tendría que mentir sobre él" No, la verdad no era buena mintiendo y no le gustaba tener que hacerlo.

"Tan mal? Digo, si no quieres regresar..."

"No! no lo digas" Le interrumpió "No es eso, también me preocupa otra cosa"

"Oye, Gaara estará bien. Ya hiciste suficiente" Kankuro la regaño, ella suspiró. A veces ser como un libro abierto no era tan bueno, Shika tenía razón.

"Perdón, sigo dando problemas"

"No te preocupes, lo vale. Solo deja de disculparte" Se río, curioso... Shika decía lo mismo. Kankuro se levantó, listo para irse. "Solo espera un poco, regresarán pronto"

Ella se quedo disfrutando el viento bajo la luz de la luna. Kankuro tenía razón, era inútil preocuparse demasiado. Una mariposa pequeña se acercó a ella y resonó de esa criatura la voz de Matsuri.

"Señorita Kaori, ya empacamos las reservas y la cosecha se ve bien para mañana. ¿Es todo?"

"Si, gracias. Dile a Yue que también vaya a casa" La mariposa se fue, ella se levantó y caminó alrededor del pueblo, no podía dormir de todas formas. Quería memoriar algunos lugares. _¿Es tan tarde? _No había mucha gente afuera a parte de los uardias. Desde el restaurante que le gustaba, atravezando el parque y el mercado. El silencio fue interrumpido por una fuerte brisa, el viento aullaba y un enorme pájaro blanco pasó volando cerca.

La arena de Gaara perseguía a eso que no podía ser un animal real. Algo estaba pasando, tuvo que recurrir a sus sentidos buscando a Kankuro o cualquiera cerca. Corrió hacia la torre notando que otros se movían para allá. Cuando llegó había gente afuera de su hogar observando el cielo. El enemigo usaba bombas, pero no alcanzaba a ver a Gaara, quería ayudar pero ¿cómo?

"Señorita Kaoru!" el grito de Matsuri llamó su atención, ya estaba corriendo a su lado, su mirada preocupada no era una buena señal.

"Matsuri-san, respira... que"

"Lo- Lo perdí! Vío a Gaara y se fue corriendo tras ellos"

_Yue._ Kaoru corrió ahora buscando su alma entre la multitud. Temiendo que su niño estuviera en peligro inecesario. _Solo porqué recibió un espíritu guardian no signigica que pueda atacar a ciegas._ Llamó a Isamu pero no respondió su llamado, _¡¿Podría ser peor?!_

Mirando hacia arriba notó un enorme sendero de agua en el cielo. "Yue!" Kaoru no esperó ni un segundo más, moviéndose tan rápido como el Shunshin no jutsu la dejó. Viendo como su niño látigo de agua rodeaba al rubio enemigo. Pero aún estaba lejos cuando su hijo fue golpeado y el guardián del agua lo atrapó en el aire. ¡No! Estaba siendo realmente estúpido.

Entonces apareció un enorme objeto blanco que se acercaba peligrosamente al pueblo. Ella solo pudo parpadear, el sonido de la explosión casi la dejó sorda pero sin sentir heridas se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Ella no podía ver a Gaara, Yue o al enemigo, la arena flotaba, entendiendo lo que sucedió.

Ella trató de escuchar, siendo inútil. Su corazón palpitante y su aliento la compañía en tal noche. Más explosiones, alguien gritando, entonces ella sintió el tirón de Reishi de su cuerpo. Yue estaba pidiendo poder. Frustrada sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando hasta que la arena comenzó a moverse y los gritos de Yue la alcanzaron. Hasta tener una imagen clara del hombre que los estaba atacando. Cabello largo cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo, una capa negra familiar con nubes rojas. _Akatsuki ..._

Gaara apenas consciente, el enemigo con una mano en el cuello de Yue y mi niño lloró de dolor, de alguna forma la sangre corría por su cuello . No lo pensé tratando de atacar a esa distancia con agujas de rayo. Falló en perforar al maestro de la arcilla, pero liberó a mi hijo. Atrapada por un segundo entre Gaara y él, sus ojos azules brumosos respondieron por mí. Cansado, negó, y n titubeé para arrojarme al cielo y atrapar a Yue. Cayendo con él en mis brazos, apenas aterrizando con seguridad en el techo.

"Yu ... Yu ... por favor despierta" Su angustia se intensificó sintiendo lo fría que se sentía su piel, la sangre goteaba de su cuello. Parecía pálido ... con miedo corrí buscando ayuda.

"Gaara!" La voz de Kankuro se oía a lo lejos. Manos brillantes pegadas al cuello de Yue, dándome tiempo. Al aterrizar allí me alegré de reconocer algunas de las unidades médicas cercanas. Prácticamente rogandoles que salven a Yue, oyendo en el camino con pesar de que Gaara había sido secuestrado.

* * *

En el momento en que sus ojos color miel se abrieron, Kaoru besó su frente, mirar su cuello vendado rno era agradable. Su hijo trató de hablar, pero ella le puso un dedo entre los labios y lo puso de nuevo sobre la almohada.

"No te esfuerces ... la enfermera dice que debes descansar tus cuerdas vocales"

Un día entero, o una noche ... no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó. Ayudando a clasificar la medicina mientras terminaba la operación, usando su propio Reishi para restaurar su chakra. Apenas recordando si había dormido, tal vez no. Kaoru realmente quería castigarlo, pero tenía una cara preocupada, ojos bailando alrededor de la habitación.

"Él ... no está aquí. Kankuro corrió tras él ... no ha vuelto"

Yue apretó sus manos, usando una para cubrir su rostro, evitando mirarla. La culpa, ella lo sabía muy bien. Acariciando su cabello, tratando de consolarlo. "Yue ..." Susurrando suavemente, su cuerpo temblando brevemente. Llegó una enfermera, comenzó a preocuparse y ella estaba a punto de irse cuando él tomó su mano.

"Yo ... iré." Todavía mantuvo su agarre. Mientras la enfermera revisaba sus brazos, sus ojos castaños ligeramente hinchados, él negó. A Kaoru le gustaría quedarse a su lado, pero ahora que estaba fuera de peligro ...

"No te preocupes. Solo espérame y sé bueno". Salí del hospital y empaqué lo necesario. No me sorprendió encontrar a Baki cuando pasé por el edificio del Kazekage.

"¿Alguna noticia?" Le pregunté, por si acaso.

"No, ni el grupo de reconocimiento tenemos algo..." Lo dejé y continué mi camino hacia la salida.

"No seas tonta, nosotros ..." No quería escucharlo.

"Buscaré a Kankuro primero, tal vez con algo de suerte él rastreó al enemigo y puedo informarte rápidamente" Él siguió mi ritmo, casi estaba allí. El caos en la entrada con las etiquetas explosivas ya estaba resuelto, las rocas eran lo único que bloqueaba la entrada. Ningún reto para un shinobi.

"Podríamos necesitarte."

"Matsuri puede ocupar mi lugar, mantenla cerca para que pueda contactarte lo antes posible". Me giré para mirarlo, él estaba tan preocupado como cualquiera. Sin Gaara y con menos de un cuarto de la guardia normal, sus fuerzas estaban en desventaja.

"Déjalos que te ayuden también" Refiriéndose al grupo que Isamu había bendecido, afortunadamente Baki fue inteligente y asintió. Mientras saltaba por el resto de las rocas, trató de llamar a Isamu. Su silencio fue frustrante, lo menos que podía hacer era enviar un mensaje a Shiori, esperando que Hikaru respondiera. La luz del sol se elevó mientras recorría el vasto océano de arena, detectando una débil energía en la distancia.


	28. Chapter 28

**Buscando a un amigo**

Sintiendo algo mojado en su frente fue raro e incómodo. Alguien hablaba, su cabeza daba vueltas aún en la oscurdidad. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, tenía que salir de allí.

"Kaoru-sama despertó! Oh, espere! No debe moverse aún..." La voz de un hombre, su mano sosteniéndola. Su memoria recordandole porqué debía irse. Kankuro. Parpadeó hasta que los círculos negros desaparecieron y reconoció la sala de emergencias.

"Por favor señorita, necesita descansar" El hombre continuó implorando, pero ya sentada. Estaba oscuro afuera. _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

"Dónde está Kankuro?" Cómo se dio cuenta que no escucharía nada de lo que fuera a decir decidió guiarme a su habitación. Dos días han pasado, fue envenenado y no tenían aún la pista de una cura. Alguien llamada Chiyo estaba cuidando de él.

"Cómo esta Yue?" Fue como quitarse un peso de encima cuando me confirmó que su recuperación iba muy bien y ya podía hablar. Estábamos cerca cuando escuche la inconfundible voz de Kankuro agonizando. Me apresure a ir a su lado, ya tenía en mente proveerle algo de energía cuando una anciana me detuvo.

"Quién eres? Alejate"

"Chiyo-sama, ella encontró a Kankuro. Es una invitada" Baki le respondió. Toqué la frente de Kankuro e hice un escaneo a su cuerpo con Reishi. Una energía extraña, como parásito se movía por el cuerpo.

"Kaoru-sama, no debería hacer eso en su condición"

"Callate, llamen a Ari, Tsume y Hinta" Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la ubicación exacta de la energía aberrante.

"Hicimos lo que pudimos, incluso Chiyo lo intentó pero..." Un hombre trato de disuadirme.

"No me importa, voy a intentarlo" Envié pequeños pulsos de Reishi cuando finalmente encontre el veneno que se diriguía al corazón, lo que podía hacer era redirigirlo hacia otros lugares pero necesitaba la ayuda.

"Sabes de venenos..?" La ancianita preguntó sin ocultar su desden

"No, pero.."

"La ignorancia puede lastimarlo más, quizás lo mejor sea esperar por la ayuda de Konoha. Con suerte quizás no sea un idiota pero..."

"No dijo que no sobrevivira la noche?" Otro médico pregunto

"Entonces lo mantendré con vida, ya encontré el veneno. Lo que se me ocurre es tratar de distinguir que componentes podrían ser desde adentro con mi Reishi o mantenerlo a raya hasta que llegué ayuda"

Le volvió a doler la cabeza, distrayendola hasta que escucho la voz de siempre..

"Hime-sama! A donde fuiste? Trate de hablarte antes "

"Shiori! Que alivio, donde esta Hikaru?" Sentí el sudor en mi frente, no era una buena señal. Aún así estaba feliz de escuchar a alguien con buenas noticias.

"Estamos cerca, una tormenta de arena nos detuvo pero podríamos arrivar en unas horas" No era lo que ella esperaba pero era mejor que nada. Alguien me apartó de Kankuro entonces y volvió a mostrarse adolorido.

"Oye, tomalo con calma. Ya vienen tus asistentes. Si te desmayas no le harás bien a nadie" Baki me regaño, y con razón, solo que no pude responderle porqué sentí el cuerpo pesado.

"Hime? Estás bien?" Shiori pregunto mientras Baki me ayudo a sentarme.

"Lo-Lo siento, creo que estoy mareada. Solo densé prisa" Sentió su presencia desvanecerse, quizás subestimo que tan bien estaba realmente. Baki fue paciente y la hizo entrar en razón, no era bueno ser irresponsable, solo se dejo llevar por la preocupación. Kankuro finalmente guardo silencio, lo habían sedado.

Cuando mi cabeza no se sintió tan pesada abrí los ojos. La anciana ya se había ido, Baki hablaba con los médicos. Le eche un vistazo a Kankuro pensando en este desastre. Gaara. Había sacrificado tanto por nuestra seguridad. Quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero... "_A quién engaño?"_ No servía tratar de ser fuerte cuando pensaba en esa endemoniada capa negra con nubes rojas. _"Akatsuki"_ El nombre inmediatamente le hizo pensar en Itachi Uchiha. "_Tenía que ser..." _Evitaba pensar en él desde que Yue vino a su vida. Con buena razón, estaba hecha un desastre en ese entonces. Ahora este grupo volvía amenazando a sus amigos._ ¿Qué es Akatsuki?_

Alguien la asustó un poco poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Perdón" El médico de antes sonrió apenado "Debes tener hambre, solo... ve despacio"

"Oh, se le olvido. Tomó el plato que le ofrecía y mientras comía se preguntó cuando fue la última vez que comió algo. Tal vez por eso le parecía más rico de lo normal, quizás por eso se desmayo cerca de la aldea cuando venía de regreso con Kankuro.

"Kaoru-sama! Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos" La voz de Ari llegó a interrumpirla

"Qué hacemos? Kankuro-san está..." Hinta si se veía preocupado.

"Ok, recuerdan cuando les enseñe a hacer una barrera?" Los 3 asintieron, sonrío aliviada de aliviar la presión sobre sus hombros. "Escuchen con atención y hagan exactamente lo que diga, espero descansarán por que tendremos que mantener a Kankuro vivo hasta el amanecer"

El trio se miro entre ellos pero su determinación estaba allí, Kaoru esperaba que todo saliera bien. Fue una ardua labor, tener que demostrar qué hacer y forzarlos a un resultado similar en tiempo record. Como era de esperar tuvieron que tomar turnos entre todos porque no podían mantener la barrera por más de 5 minutos, lo bueno fue que poco a poco fueron añadiendo algo de resistencia para mantener la barrera. Curiosamente esto servía de entrenamiento, ellos mantenían el optimisto y la energía a pesar de todo. El médico la forzó a tomar una siesta y se ofreció a vigilarlos.

Cuando volvió a despertar se sentía mejor, Sonriendo al encontrar al trio durmiendo por el lugar. Tsume se derrumbo en la cama de Kankuro, y él no se veía pálido. Ella se levantó para acomodarlos en su cama o en el sillón antes de checar a Kankuro. El médico que la había acompañado casi toda la noche entro con más comida, Chiyo, Baki y un anciano.

"Creí que te habrías rendido ya" Chiyo parecía sorprendida, no me gustó su pesimismo.

"No hice mucho, ellos trabajaron duro"

Escucho un grito que reconoció bien, algo de preocupación y enojo la motivo a querer regañar a su hijo. Otro médico vino corriendo "Ka-Kaoru-sama... Ya llegaron los shinobis de Konoha" Finalmente, buenas noticias, aunque quisiera recibirlos siguió escuchando a Yue gritar afuera del corredor.

"Tengo que irme, por favor avisenme si algo pasa"

Pensó que estaba afuera, se sorprendió que su voz se escuchara desde su habitación al final del pasillo. Él aún tenía su cuello vendado, pecho descubierto mientras trataba de escapar de otro médico quien lo tenía sujeto.

"YUE HIGA! Pero que es lo que te sucede?!"

Eso fue suficiente para tener su atención. La médico sonrió aliviada, la verdad si queria regañarlo por forzar su garganta tan prematuramente pero tomó ventaja de la distracción para abrazarla con fuerza. No entendía lo que decía con su cara oculta en su pecho pero al menos pudo relajarse.

"Yo me encargo, gracias" Cuando los dejaron solos se libero de esos fuertes brazos suyos y puso su cara seria.

"Enserio... Que piensas que haces? Dando problemas a esa pobre mujer"

"Es... Es que... escuche que regresaste. Dijeron que estaban heridos y solo pensé..." Kaoru lo hizo sentarse, quería ver sus heridas solo para estar segura que no se abrirían. Sin las vendas pudo ver que ya solo quedaba la marca de la cicatriz, no se veía hinchada y no le dolió cuando lo tocó.

"Yu" Le pasó una playera de uno de los gabinetes para que se cubriera "No fui yo, Kankuro fue envenenado" Se sentó con él "Pero ya todo va a estar bien, lo prometo"

Yue apretó la esquina de su playera roja sin verla a los ojos. "Puedo verlo?" Esperar por Hikaru o no? Sus ojos cafés le suplicaban en esa cara tan adorable suya. Oh bueno, si ayuda a que este tranquilo, porque no?

Salieron juntos, dandose ánimos en silencio. Al entrar a la habitación de Kankuro se dio cuenta que habían más personas. Yue apretó más su mano, nervioso al notar a los nuevos, mientras ella pensaba que reconocía colores muy familiares. Cabello plateado y corto? Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar quien era, la voz de Hikaru al darse la vuelta. Yue más aliviado corrió hacia él.

"Hika-chan!" Tacleándolo con el mismo cariño, Hikaru apenas parecia sorprendido, sus ojos me encontraron y sonrió.

"Me extrañaste?" No supe a quien se lo decía pero no importaba

"Quién es el niño?" Mi corazón palpito de repente, mi mente tuvo problemas para procesar lo que estaba viendo. Caminaba como en automático, es que la sorpresa era enorme. Kakashi fue el primero en darse cuenta, se veía tan joven como cuando me fui, sonriendo bajo esa máscara suya. Pero el chico a su lado, sentí como si todo fuera pasando lento a mi alrededor, es qué no podía creerlo. Su voz era inconfundible, sus bigotes tan adorables como siempre, ese cabello rubio que iba a juego con un par de ojos azules como el cielo. Algo me cayo mal en el estómago cuando finalmente chocaron nuestras miradas, me sentía muy consciente de mi propia presencia. Estaba asustada, por muchas cosas, por que no me reconociera y quizás me hubiera olvidado.

Se quedo parado, dejo que Yue hablara solo, cada paso que daba me destrozaba los nervios poniendo mi corazón y mente en caos. Naruto Uzumaki, el chico con la confianza inquebrantable corría con una sonrisa tan cálida. Tenía conflictos, estaba entre caer en pánico y feliz mientras me abrazaba. Su calidez era demasiado para mis sentidos, incluso su olor seguía siendo identico al té que tanto le gustaba, y sentí culpa.

Bueno en este punto ya ni sabía que sentir, fue demasiado, no estaba preparada. Sintiendo su cara arder por estar tan cerca, por que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de contacto con NADIE que no fuera Hikaru o Yue. No desde hace tiempo. Su conflicto emocional y falta de respuesta fue interrumpida por Yue, quien pensando estaba en peligro empujo a su mejor amigo con fuerza y se interpuso entre ellos.

"NO LA TOQUES! CERDO PERVERTIDO!"

_Oh DIOS! Escuche eso? Realmente dijo_ eso? Si pudiera derretir su cuerpo, ya lo hubiera hecho. Hikaru silvó y carcajeo, yo me sentí humillada y avergonzada. Naruto se sonrrojo y empezo a pelear con mi hijo. Esta no era la reunion que había imaginado... para nada.

* * *

Naruto estaba ansioso, tenía varias cosas en mente mientras esperaban. Desde que supo que estaba pasando solo quería correr en busca de Gaara. Esperar no era algo que se le daba bien, obviamente su amigo lo necesitaba. Fue un día complicado, ni siquiera pudo hablar con Kaoru, bueno nadie de Konoha. Se quedo allí viendo como asistía a Sakura, perplejo de ver como la gente de la villa la respetaba, practicamente desapareció con ellos en cuanto Kankuro se estabilizo.

Hikaru también había cambiado, él había crecido aún más y parecía haber ganado más músculo. Su actitud seguía siendo muy juguetona pero con cierto aire de confianza que antes no había allí. Se ofreció a llevarlos a un lugar donde descansarían y a responder preguntas. Y fue un alivio en parte, francamente no esperaban encontrar a su compañera en Suna.

El niño de antes procuraba estar cerca, mirandolo como si ÉL fuera el problema. Hikaru no quizó contestar porqué los seguía, "Ve y preguntale a ella". Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Kakashi antes de dormir viendolo tan inquieto y confundido por no poder ir a buscar a su amiga le explico que al parecer aquí ella tenía cosas que hacer, que sus palabras tenían valor. Le pareció extraño, ¿no deberían tener ese efecto los hermanos de Gaara? Sin duda le sorprendió que no los acompañará ya que estaban aquí, viendola irse con Temari. Bromeando como si fueran amigas desde hace tiempo. Sakura parecía haber tenido algo de tiempo con ella ese día, ya que comentó que al parecer Kaoru llevaba un largo tiempo aquí.

Había cosas que quisiera aclarar esa noche pero sería en otro momento. Hoy, incluso esperar a que se decidieran quien vendría con su equipo le pareció muy frustrante.

"Yo ire en tu lugar, esta bien"

Kaoru se ofreció viendo que no dejarían ir a Temari, aunque otra chica de ese grupo se acerco.

"Pero, Kaoru-sam... am, podríamos necesitarte. Qué pasa si..." Kaoru puso una mano en cabeza y le sonrió

"Matsuri, confío en ti. Lo harás bien"

"Eso significa..." Uno de los hombres del grupo preguntó nervioso, Kaoru asintió confiada "Si, ella está a cargo"

Alguien gritaba cerca, Naruto se sorprendió viendo a Hikaru corriendo tras el niño de pelo naranja de antes. Vendado del cuello y con una espada en su mano.

"Nee-san! Iré contigo" Lo detuvo Hikaru al fin, el niño peleo por liberarse. La espada a salvo en una mano.

"Tu no aprendes! UGH!" Lo único que tuvo que hacer Kaoru fue tocar la punta de su nariz, haciendo que Matsuri se riera y finalmente silencio al chico. Hikaru tomó entonces una caja de su bolsa y se la entregó.

"Por cierto, Hinta dice.. buena suerte"

"Por favor, solo... traelo a salvo" El chico tomó la manga de Kaoru un segundo, genuinamente preocupado y ella no dudo en afirmar. Chiyo se unió al grupo y con eso finalmente salieron en busca de Gaara.

* * *

No, enserio no estaba feliz de esperar. Estaba tomando más tiempo del que quisiera alcanzar a su amigo. Comieron en silencio esa noche, no queriendo llamar la atención. No pudo evitar mirar a su amiga de vez en cuando. Lo que más le intrigaba era ver las similitudes y diferencias entre sus compañeras. Sakura, brillante y aun hermosa con su cabello rosa que resaltaba sus brillantes ojos verdes. Cuando le pregunto si parecía más una mujer, bueno... él pudo haber dicho algo mejor. Pero pensar antes de hablar no era su fuerte, después si notó la diferencia.

Es solo que... sus aspectos.. femeninos eran más sutilez. En comparación, su mejor amiga parecía tener un cartel enorme señalando lo opuesto. Claramente había crecido, un poco más alta, no lo suficiente para llegarle al hombro y quizás un poco más baja que Sakura pero le quedaba. Su estilo igual de exótico, familiar y sin duda diferente. Simplemente verla usar ropa como la de Temari era... diferente. Se arrepintió haber sido un tanto pervertido por notar primero su... gran pecho. Estaba seguro que eso no estaba allí antes. Fue culpa de esa zabandija naranja, abrazandola mientras lo veía con esa actitud tan... posesiva. Como si ella fuera su juguete favorito y él fuera el malo que tratará de robarle sus cosas.

Mientras le ofrecía más comida a Kakashi-sensei y hablaba con Sakura se preguntó si tal vez lo estaba evitando. Tal vez no... le sonrió como recordaba mientras le pasaba más comida. Kaoru era su amiga de hace años, quizás solo este pensandolo demasiado. Aunque su mente insistía que le ocultaba algo. Se ofreció a tomar el primer turno de la noche, él también tomó la oportunidad, finalmente podrían hablar. Kakashi fue sabio y no cuestionó nada.

Sentados lado a lado mirando a lo que quedaba del fuego hasta que ella se río suavemente, acomodando un mechon atrás de su oreja.

"Apenas me di cuenta" Hizo una pausa, ambos se miraron por primera vez desde esa noche vergonzosa. Le dio una de esas sonrisas tan únicas, tan de ella, como en los viejos tiempos. "Nunca dije hola"

Parpadeo, su sonrisa creció más, apenas conteniendo la carcajada que quería escapar. Naruto se sintió más estúpido por no darse cuenta. Al final no pudieron y soltaron risas suaves, ella aún lo sorprendía siendo tan peculiar.

"Es bueno verte" La sonrisa aún presente, era solo la vibra de confianza que ambos tenían. Un lazo que estaba aliviado el tiempo no pudo cambiar.

"Casi no te reconocí. Eres más guapo ahora" Su cumplido hizo que algo saltara en su estómago, como si hiciera una marometa. Estaba feliz de escuchar eso, Kaoru parpadeo y se sonrojo entonces "Tal vez no debí decir eso, verdad? ugh..."

Si, definitivamente seguía siendo brutalmente honesta y muy torpe socialmente. Al menos ya empezaca a darse cuenta.

"Es la mejor cosa que me han dicho desde que regrese. Así que, gracias Kao-chan"

Se dio la vuelta, sus rodillas chocando y sin rubor, con ese brillo de curiosidad tan familiar. "Enserio? Cuentame, me encantaría escuchar eso"

Y así lo hizo, Naruto le contó de como Sakura casi lo hace volar a las estrellas en su primer encuentro. A quien tuvo oportunidad de ver antes de venir a Suna. Qué su apartamento necesitaba una buena limpiada. Le dio gusto mirar su cara sorprendida cuando le contó sobre el desafio de las campanas y esta vez fue gracias a él que derrotaron a Kakashi. En algún punto ella termino recargando su cabeza en su hombro, ni siquiera sentían la brisa de esa noche en el bosque mientras hablaban.

"Quiero ver a todos otra vez..." Practicamente suspiraba con añoranza, Naruto se acomodó con ella también. Cómodo, incluso los breves silencios eran placenteros. Esto era lo que extraño más al viajar con Jiraya. La confianza de tener a alguien en quien apoyarte, un lugar seguro. Donde pudieras decir cualquier cosa y nadie te forzaba a nada.

"Y lo harás..." Se detuvo a suspirar solo imaginando. Tal vezera que estaban muy cerca pero apenas notó su olor. No exactamente seguro de que era, solo que es agradable "Terminemos esto y volvamos a casa"

Sintió sus hombros dar el brinco y su amiga puso algo de distancia, curiosamente seguía jugando con su pelo, un hábito nervioso que al parecer no desapareció.

"am... crees que... salga bien?" No entendió porque dudaba.

"Claro! Escuche a Hika mencionar que todo estaba listo. Abuelita Tsunade se muere por saber de ti" Bueno, decidió endulzar un poco la verdad, porque le dio miedo escucharlos pelear afuera de la oficina tan salvajemente que el escritorio salio volando. De hecho, ¿Por qué Hikaru no les contó que Kaoru estaba aquí?

"No te emociona?"

"Claro que si! Es solo que..." Retrocedió un poco con eso, es que practicamente lo sorprendió que lo tomara de las piernas y se abalanzara como si no le creyera. Pero se dio cuenta y mantuvo la distancia otra vez "Muchas cosas han pasado... extrañaré Suna"

La manera en que lo dijo, mirando a las cenizas con tristeza lo intrigó. Quería entender, así que le dio un amiastozo codazo sonriendo como siempre.

"Soy todo oídos. Puedes decirme. Digo, muero de curiosidad... cuanto tiempo llevas en Suna?"

Suspiró pero se acomodaron como antes, era natural. La verdad, sabía que si le decía algo se pondría tímida, pero no tendría porqué ser diferente de otras veces. Naruto escucho, en algunos momentos tuvo que contener su sorpresa. Año y medio habían vivido con Gaara y sus hermanos. Con razón fueron tan amables. El niño de pelo naranja vino con ellos cuando dejaron Kirigakure. Yue, tuvo que cerrarle la boca cuando le dijo que pensaba adoptarlo. Pero el mocoso la trataba como juguete, o una hermana? Ya no sabía que, solo que no quizo preguntar más viendo que algo de ello le molestaba. Fue vaga en varias cosas, cuando sentía su cabello mover dejaba de preguntar. Entonces preguntó si sabía como se volvió Kazekage.

Su alegría y calidez mientras ella le relataba el momento en que lo eligieron, fue extraño. La manera en que describía cómo se hicieron amigos sonaba como... a Sasuke, creo que ni se dio cuenta. Pero estaba feliz sabiendo que su amigo tuvo a Kaoru a su lado, obviamente se encariño con él. La sensación de que algo frío le caía en su estómago mientras le contaba... cómo fue la primera vez que lo puso a dormir, Que lindo era que se tomara tan enserio las lecciones de cocina cuando le dijo "Naruto hace los mejores dulces" Cómo se asustaron una vez que Yue desaparecio y Gaara brinco a un hoyo. Se quedo atorado y le hizo jurar no decirle a nadie. El primer regalo que le dio en agradecimiento a su hospitalidad. Un cactus, que seguía en su oficina. La primera fiesta de cumpleaños, que termino siendo algo bien raro, Hikaru, ella y Temari golpearon a Kankuro por darle ideas a Gaara. No volvió a poner un pie en un bar desde entonces.

Naruto sentía cierto... sentimiento ante eso, como si ella lo hubiera...reemplazado.

"Hum...remplazarte?" Le pregunto, se paralizó. _ "Él...Él no quizo decir eso en voz alta!"_

Le dio la espalda por completo, no podía mirarla, trato de cubrir el desliz pero ni él se entendía.

"Debo estar sorda, porque no hay manera de que alguien pueda reemplazarte" Escuchandola tan cerca y enojada lo puso más nervioso. Su mano en su mejilla lo forzó a encararla. Si, estaba molesta, no era una buena señal.

"Na-ru-to" Lo dijo lentamente, se sintió paranoico con ese tono. Parecido al de Sakura antes de noquearlo.

"Lo siento, no lo dije enserio.. solo pense que" Lo calló de la manera más RARA jamás pensada. Su mano en su muñeca mientras su pulgar hacía círculos a su pulso. Esa simple acción fue tan... inesperada. Algo se estremeció por toda su columna, la suavidad de su piel y la suya, NADIE había hecho algo tan... extraño. Le voló la cabeza, le dio espacio, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había alterado. Seguía mirando sus manos esperando ver el resplandor, era la cosa que hacía con Sasuke, no? Pero no había nada.

"Bien, porque no quiero escuchar una estupidez así otra vez" Realmente esta era la primera vez que sentía un regaño suyo, creo que no lo había hecho antes, pero eso fue lo que lo ayudo a recuperar sus sentidos

"Yo... Yo te extrañe mucho" Le sonrió finalmente.

"Digo, claro que me importan los demás pero... tu fuiste mi primer amigo" Quería verla, pero esta vez ella se ocultó un poco mirando al piso.

"Es por eso ti que... conocí a más amigos a quienes proteger. Porque yo... no" Susojos reflejaron finalmente determinación y confianza. "Es por eso que salvaremos a Gaara. Nuestro amigo nos necesita, verdad?"

Esta era una de esas veces en las que quería abrazarla y darle vueltas, antes cuando eran niños siempre terminaban en el piso carcajeando. Le daba ánimos solo siendo ella misma, con unas cuantas palabras. Se sintió avergonzado de haber dudado de ella, aunque cuando sintió sus dedos en su muñeca temblo y la ocultó rápidamente.

Kaoru lo miro curioso, pero él no queria explicar por que ni siquiera sabía porqué algo así lo alteró tanto. Así que cuando Kakashi vino a reemplazarlos casi lo abraza, pero esa sonrisa suya... "_ESE VIEJO! Es un mirón! Estúpido Kakashi y su OBVIA sonrisa burlona detrás de esa máscara!"_


	29. Chapter 29

**Vamos a casa**

El golpe de energía que apenas evitó hizo que un recuerdo incómodo se presentara. Los ojos rojos de Itachi Uchiha, el hombre que más odiaba. Desde la vez que se conocieron no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el sentimiento de "inferioridad" ante la fría certeza de que Itachi podría matarlo si lo deseaba. Desde entonces su meta era probar que su habilidad era superior, que su arte valía más que el Sharingan. Se negaba a admirarlo, por qué él no entendía que su arte era más que solo hacer explotar cosas. Deidara veía más belleza en la brevedad de un instante, quería que la gente reconociera que aunque la existencia sea breve hay cosas que permanecerán para siempre. La perfección no era algo que alcanzaramos en vida sino algo que podríamos conocer antes de perder eso que nos acompañaba.

Así había crecido en su aldea, por eso seguía en Akatsuki, al no tener un lugar a donde ir. Eso y la amenaza constante de que no podría abandonarlo aunque quisiera. Se limitaba a seguir ordenes. ¿Porqué pensaba en eso ahora? Pocas veces un trabajo le daba tantas molestias, este termino siendo un verdadero reto. Su orgullo no lo reconocería, y mucho menos ahora cuando huyó de esa mujer de pelo azulado oscuro. Deidara estaba impresionado, alguien tan pequeño casi inofensivo simplemente lo tomó por sorpresa cuando en instantes demostró habilidad y una gran furia asesina.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a capturar a ese Jinchiriki rubio con tanta gente estorbando? Sasori-dana no estará contento. El rubio hubiera sido fácil, él parecía de los torpes con un letrero de "golpea luego planea". Kakashi, podría resultar molesto, pero esa chica era completamente desconocida. La investigación no mencionó nada acerca de una mujer con naturaleza de rayo.

Ambos resultaron muy astutos calculado una contramedida a sus bombas. Le recordaba al desgraciado de Itachi y eso le intrigaba. Kakashi tenía el sharingan, pero esa mujer... ¿Estaba furiosa? Demonios, sí, la mujer podría haber encendido el bosque con una mirada tan fría. ¿Era estúpida? Lamentablemente no. La kunoichi estaba esperando una apertura, tuvo una idea. Al verse acorralado entre ambos, herido y sin muchas opciones se le ocurrió entonces hacer explotar esa ira.

* * *

Si ella no hubiera estado concentrada intensamente en volver cenizas al joven Akatsuki, Kaoru podría haberse dado cuenta del error antes. Pero cuando se encontró con su querido amigo en tal estado ... la furia cegadora estalló y algo mucho más oscuro surgió. La parte de ella que anhelaba el control, la venganza ...

Si no fuera por la ayuda de Kakashi, ella habría sido gravemente herida. Por mucho que su mente deseara perseguir a ese hombre rubio, estaba atrapada en el suelo sintiendo el peso de las cosas extrañas que había visto. La extraña aura roja de Naruto se calmó, Kakashi hizo algo para detenerlo, solo había visto esa aura 1 vez. Kaoru se preguntó por un segundo qué era eso, pero otro asunto ocupaba su corazón. Ella siguió llamando a Isamu después de sentir el extraño aura de pura desesperación y rabia que emanaba de Naruto, pero no podía sentirlo. ¿Por qué cuando lo necesitaba desaparece?.

Luego vinieron el equipo Gai, Sakura y la abuela Chiyo. Me sentí aliviada de verlos bien, pero la sensación no duró mucho cuando el cuerpo de Deidara se expandió. De alguna manera, Kakashi nos salvó de la explosión, pero el esfuerzo tomó mucho de él. Su pierna era lo último en lo que pensaba mientras miraba a Gaara, finalmente libre.

Al principio tenía demasiado miedo, esperando que Sakura lo examinara pero ... mirando su rostro derrotado. Mis piernas me llevan hacia él, como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, como si esto fuera solo un mal sueño.

"¿Por qué Gaara tuvo que morir de esta manera?" Naruto preguntaba y nos carcomía la culpa. Ni siquiera podía reconocer completamente esa palabra. "_No, no puede ser ... no él. Por favor, no Gaara."_

"Te acabas de convertir en Kazekage ..."

Trabajó muy duro para ser reconocido. Podía imaginar vívidamente la primera sonrisa sincera que tenía cuando visitamos el orfanato. Esos niños pequeños lo aceptaron e incluso lo abrazaron sin rastro de miedo, ¿ellos si pudieron ver antes que todos quien era Gaara?. _Era tan feliz_ ...

Me arrodillé ante el hombre más cariñoso y puro que he conocido. Solo mirando a Gaara rodeado de hierba, era como si estuviera durmiendo. Continué llamando a Isamu, solo ... solo tal vez él podría sacarme de esto. Decir que esto era un genjutsu ... esto no era real. Levanté su cabeza lentamente, sobre mis piernas. Su piel se sentía fría, era difícil seguir pensando.

"Cálmate Naruto ..." La abuela ... esa mujer. _¡¿No tiene corazón ?! ¿Por qué no puede entender?_

"¡CÁLLATE!" La angustia de la voz de Naruto estaba rompiendo mis esperanzas. Algo salpicó la cara de Gaara, parpadeé unas cuantas veces dándome cuenta de que ... eran mis propias lágrimas. "¡Es su culpa! Si no hubieran puesto ese monstruo dentro de él ... ¡ESTO NUNCA HABRÍA PASADO!"

"No es eso ..." No, incluso yo no quería escuchar más. _No más excusas, no ahora._

"¡SÍ, LO ES! NADIE TENÍA EL DERECHO DE FORZARLO A ESTO" Mientras mis recuerdos con él parpadeaban en un paño borroso. Conociendo a Gaara, la primera vez que tuve mi ataque de pánico y me escuchó con paciencia. La primera vez que cargo a Rin, la bebé del orfanato. Viéndolo entrenar a Matsuri y Yue. Cuando lo encontré en el hospital cuidando a un shinobi. La noche que prometió ... estar allí y recordarme ... que tenía una razón para vivir. Nunca más pensar en lastimarme, seguir luchando por mi propio sueño. Mis ojos eran solo para el amigo que me apoyó en los momentos difíciles después de dejar a Konoha.

"Era mucho más que un arma". Tuve que cubrirme la cara, mis lágrimas caían demasiado. Manchando su cara, su descanso ...

"No pude salvar a Sasuke ... No pude salvar a Gaara".

"Entrené mucho y aun así, nada ha cambiado ..." Lloró conmigo.

_"Por favor ... Por favor ..."_ Seguí pensando en mi mente. Estaba tan desesperada hasta que lo oí. Un susurro suave y áspero, había regresado.

_"I-Isamu ..._" respondí en mi cabeza, sin preocuparme por ocultar mis sentimientos.

_"Lo ... lo siento_" se disculpó, fue la primera vez que escuché una sincera nota de remordimiento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" La voz de Naruto me distrajo brevemente, Chiyo estaba arrodillada junto a nosotros con manos brillantes. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando sucedió, pero Sakura levantó mi esperanza brevemente.

"Revivir a... ¿Gaara?" Puse mi mano en su mejilla, sintiendo mi corazón saltar.

_"¿Es posible?_" Le pregunté, Isamu se quedo callado, mi pulso en caos hasta que respondió

_"Tal vez... pero hay que pagar un precio. Depende de dónde esté su alma ahora"._

Si había una manera, estaba dispuesto a tomarla.

"Lo haré" dije en voz alta, ambos me miraron sin estar seguros de por qué me estaba hablando sola, pero expliqué.

"... También te ayudaré" Miré a la abuelita Chiyo. "Sé que no me conoces, pero confía en mí esta vez. No te asustes por lo que verás"

"Te recomiendo que no lo hagas". El último intento de Isamu de detenerme fue ignorado. Preparé mi energía para convocar a Isamu. Sentí el pulso, se abría el camino de Reishi y detrás se materializó el Rey de las Almas, sin máscara que ocultara su leve preocupación.

"No te rindes ... Hime" dijo, poniendo sus manos en mi cabeza, mariposas brillando a nuestro alrededor bañados con la luz del sol.

"¿Qué ... qué es esto?" Chiyo dijo asombrada.

"Esa voz ... oh ... es-es ..."

"Te lo explicaré más tarde, no tenemos tiempo" Puse mis manos sobre las de Naruto y Chiyo ya estaba sintiendo la calidez en mi cabeza y pecho. "Buscaré el alma de Gaara. Mientras tanto, cuento con ustedes, así que avísame si despierta"

"Vamos." La suave voz de Isamu fue la señal que esperé. Cuando parpadeé, el mundo cambió, la luz brumosa de las mariposas restantes me llevó a un lugar familiar. Corrí, mientras el mundo espiritual aparecía lentamente, la hierba bailaba bajo mis pies. Allí seguía el puente que cruzaba el río chispeante y una caravana de mariposas pasando al otro lado. Isamu se acercó mientras corría.

"¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo? Hay demasiadas almas pasando ..."

"Sabes cómo se ve su alma ... normalmente puedes escuchar su voz, debe estar por aquí. No dejes que pase por el umbral o de lo contrario ..."

Su advertencia fue suficiente, tuve que concentrarme. Había visto su color, pero algunas de las mariposas eran similares, si eso no funcionaría. Tenía que usar otra cosa. Toqué algunas, esperando una imagen. Pero todas las caras que mostraba no eran él, estaba empezando a temer que tal vez ya estaba cerca del umbral, así que corrí hacia allí.

Isamu me acompañó en silencio, siendo la conexión que tenía con el mundo real. Escuché a Chiyo comenzar a agotarse, confesando lo mal que había hecho. La esperanza que tenía para un futuro más brillante para sus aldeas, era la motivación que necesitaba para seguir buscando.

"Gaara!" Ella grito, Esperando que en alguna parte un bulbo de luz volador vacilara. Esta vez ella deseaba estar allí para él.

"No muchas mujeres tienen el coraje de un hombre o el corazón para asumir el riesgo por otra persona. Con personas como ustedes, tal vez el futuro del mundo shinobi cambie ..." La voz de Chiyo sonaba demasiado lejana. Me sentí conmovida, continué gritando mientras pasaba los cerezos en flor a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la enorme ciudad. No pude apreciar cuanto me recordaba al mundo real este reino. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría aguantar Chiyo.

"Tengo que pedirte un favor ... Estoy muy agradecida de que personas como tú puedan entender el dolor que le hemos causado, por favor, ayuda a Gaara"

"¡AHÍ!" Isamu gritó, finalmente lo encontré. "Gaara!" Su alma se detuvo a pocos pasos de la entrada. Corrí hasta que pude tocarlo.

"Gaara!" Sentí que Naruto llamaba fuerte, la luz nos rodeaba. Podía mirar su rostro, ojos azules y brumosos perdidos en el inmenso espacio de luz.

"Gaara!" mis piernas me atrajeron hacia él, la alegría cuando se dio la vuelta fue genuina. Lo abracé, sintiendo el calor radiante de su alma con la mía.

_Finalmente…_

"Ka ... oru?" Incluso su voz era como agua fresca, quería decir muchas cosas ... Lo dejé ir, sintiendo a Isamu brillar a nuestro lado.

"Tenemos que irnos" dijo, Gaara nos miró perplejo, creo que ni siquiera sabía que se había perdido.

"¿A dónde?" Gaara preguntó tratando de recordar.

"A casa" Tomé sus manos y dejé que Isamu nos envolviera en sus alas.

Curiosamente, la primera sensación que tuve cuando me desperté fue como estar acurrucada, con algo duro, pero el calor que irradiaba era cómodo. Cuando parpadeé la luz del sol era demasiado fuerte y tuve que cubrirme un poco. Entonces oí el ruido de alguien hablando.

"¡Oh, despiertaste!" Lee, era su voz. Ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos, pero quería ver a mi amigo.

"Wooaa espera, no te muevas…"

"¿Gaara? ¿Dónde está ?" Mirando a mi alrededor, sorprendida de ver tantos shinobi a nuestro alrededor.

"Esta bien ... pero tienes que descansar, nos asustaste por un segundo" dijo Lee, pero lo obligue a que me bajara.

"Kaoru, estoy tan contenta de que estés bien" se acercó Sakura, una sonrisa que alivió mis preocupaciones. Sentí mis piernas un poco pesadas, me ofreció una mano pero seguí caminando. Ahora dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos del pueblo. _¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?_

La multitud desde la distancia, empiezó a gritar y acortaron su distancia, pero un grupo en particular llamó mi atención. Los primeros en correr hasta donde estabamos fueron los huérfanos más jóvenes, luego Hikaru y Yue. Mis muchachos sonreían, en dirección a otro par de chicos que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, Gaara y Naruto.

Hice todo lo posible por ocultar mi dolor cuando los pequeños abrazaron mis piernas, pero tuve que interceptarlos o su emoción podría derribar a Gaara. Los gemelos estaban particularmente preocupados, sus pequeños ojos en un lío de lágrimas mientras hablaban.

"Sora dijo que no volverían", dijo Shion, el mayor de las gemelos.

"Que Gaara-niisan estaba en problemas" continuó Shun mirándome.

"Estábamos tan asustados" dijo la pequeña Midori, tirando de la camisa de Sora. El mayor con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de sacar a los gemelos de mis piernas.

"¿Estás herida?" Toru el tímido dijo mirándome las heridas, solo negué y le revolví el pelo.

La voz de Gaara fue suficiente para desviar la atención de los gemelos y se dirigieron hacia él, notando a Naruto dudaron al principio.

Finalmente, Hikaru y Yue nos alcanzaron, mientras los niños ahora rodeaban a Gaara cuidando de no molestarlo. "Has vuelto ..." Dijo aliviado, tratando de no abrazarme. Le sonreí a mi hijo y Hikaru le puso una mano en el hombro, con la mirada dirigida al joven Kazekage. Entonces fui testigo del evento más extraño de todos los tiempos. Yue se acercó a Gaara y se arrodilló ante él, no ... más bien como una súplica.

"Lo sé ... no soy digno de una disculpa, ya te he fallado de muchas maneras ... Como estudiante, como hombre y ... como familia". Sentí mi voz atascada, con incredulidad sobre sus sentimientos. Cuando su voz vaciló pero levantó la mirada hacia Gaara.

"Si algo te hubiera pasado ...". Hizo una pausa, todos estaban en silencio, incluso los niños pequeños que miraban entre él y Gaara. "Lo siento…"

Sin embargo, Gaara fue el primero en mover su mano, deteniendo su discurso mientras respondía "Gracias ... por intentarlo". Naruto ajustó su agarre, cuando Gaara trató de acercarse a Yue, solo tocando su cabello suavemente.

No sabía que Yue se sentía tan culpable, pero mi hijo estaba creciendo. Porque enfrentar sus miedos y reconocer las verdades era valioso, ella dejó que Hikaru la apoyara.

"Me alegra que todos estén a salvo", dijo Baki para levantar el ánimo. Ahora estábamos rodeados por la multitud, como si todo el pueblo estuviera aquí.

"Gracias a todos ..." dijo Gaara, Yue llevó a los niños a nuestro lado.

"Gracias Uzumaki Naruto" respondió Baki.

"Oh, realmente no hice nada ... fue ..." Naruto intentó no mirarme pero ... Baki se dio cuenta, solo miré hacia abajo, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Con eso finalmente regresamos, había cosas que hacer, ahora que Gaara estaba de vuelta.

* * *

¿Están seguros de que tienen que volver tan pronto? Temari preguntó con preocupación evidente en sus ojos. Estábamos en la oficina de Gaara, esta discusión había durado mucho. Kaoru suspiró en el fondo, sus dos muchachos igual de cansados de esta discusión.

"Nos gustaría ... pero ahora que sabemos que Akatsuki está tomando acción, no me siento muy cómodo estando tan lejos de la aldea" explicó Kakashi mientras Gai seguía apoyándolo.

"Te das cuenta de que incluso si estás allí, en tu condición no hay nada que puedas hacer, ¿verdad?" Hikaru preguntó en tono burlón, sin molestarse en ocultar su deleite en señalar lo obvio.

"Aún hay algo que nos gustaría informar a nuestro Hokage-sama" Sakura trató de convencerlos, no disuadiría a Hikaru en lo más mínimo.

"Algo que estoy seguro puede esperar, incluso mejor ... tenemos un gran grupo de shinobi. El equipo de Gai puede hacer el trabajo más rápido sin nosotros, ¿me equivoco?"

Esa fue una observación muy inteligente, casi se echó a reír cuando los ojos de Gai brillaron con tanto orgullo que podía cegar a cualquiera.

"Sí, escuché mucho sobre la Bestia Verde de Konoha, el shinobi más rápido de todos", dijo Yue junto con una sonrisa pícara. Ahora sabía que esos dos solo bromeaban, y juzgando las expresiones de todos, excepto Lee y Gai, ellos también lo sabían.

"¡Por supuesto que podemos hacerlo! ¡No hay nada que mi maravilloso equipo no pueda hacer!" Gai fue el primero en responder, pero Sakura replicó.

"No, espera. Hay cosas que nos gustaría decir ..."

"Tengo una mejor pregunta". Interrumpió a Neji mientras nos miraba. "¿Por qué estan tan en contra de regresar a la aldea?"

Eso hizo que todos volvieran sus ojos hacia nosotros, sabiendo que Hika estaba más que listo para hacerlso enojar, lo tomé de su brazo y dije.

"No es eso. Tenemos algunos ... asuntos pendientes aquí, debemos tener cuidado antes de volver"

"¿Realmente tenemos que irnos?" preguntó Yue, pareciendo decepcionado. Sabía por qué, él tenía más de una razón para desear estar aquí.

"Quieres ser más fuerte, ¿verdad?" Hikaru intervino, cruzando sus brazos con una leve mueca.

"Además ... no es como si no regresáramos", le aseguré, para que supieran que estaba hablando en serio. Ellos sonrieron, bueno Gaara asintió, pero sus hombros soltaron la tensa postura que tenía.

"Insistimos, quédense por lo menos uno o dos días. Ofrezco un lugar y tratamiento solo para asegurar que su viaje de regreso será soportable", dijo Kankuro muy confiado, una oferta razonable que me dará el tiempo que necesitaba.

Afortunadamente, Naruto fue el que detuvo a Sakura esta vez "Creo que es una buena idea, ya sabes ... tenemos tiempo para prepararnos y estaré feliz de pasar un tiempo aquí". Miró a Gaara con esa sonrisa contagiosa, Hikaru fue el primero en respaldarlo, Gai estaba más que listo para irse justo ahora, lo último que vimos fue a Ten Ten y Neji saliendo, siguiendo a sus dos hombres hiperactivos.

"Estoy seguro de que debes estar hambriento, pero primero debes asearte". Temari tomó eso como una señal para secuestrarme. "Nos reuniremos dentro de una hora en la tienda de té" Ella prácticamente me sacó por la fuerza, Yue las acompañaba, suertudo por sus rápidos reflejos.

Lo primero que quería hacer era simplemente eso, darme un baño rápido, comer algo agradable y pasar tiempo con mi equipo. Este será nuestro primer almuerzo juntos en años, el revoloteo de la emoción solo pensando en eso hizo que el tiempo pasara rápidamente. Cuando Yue y yo terminamos, nos sentamos un rato en la cocina.

Escribiendo mi regalo para Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, después de esa ... experiencia aterradora quería que tuvieran algo bueno y pensaran en nosotros. Yue intentó robar algunas de las recetas que amablemente ayudó a escribir, solo porque quería meterse conmigo. La verdad amaba ese lado jugueton suyo, de hecho me animaba aún más porque ya estaba sano y casi ni se veía la cicatriz.

Decidí dejar la nevera llena al menos, así que hicimos un viajw rápido al mercado. La gente estaba optimista y contagiaban ese humor, algunos murmuraban al pasar. Sin embargo, como continuaron saludando, inclinándose o sonriendo, pensé que no era nada malo.

Yue volvió con otra enorme caja de pañales y me recordó que tenía que entregar los suministros para el orfanato.

"¿Qué haría yo sin ti?" Pregunté mientras buscábamos algo de ropa en la tienda. Estaba tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera ser útil para los niños.

"¿Morir de aburrimiento? Lo sé ... lo sé ...", me dio un broche rojo para el cabello, sonreí al imaginar a la pequeña Rin tan linda con eso.

"Tienes un buen gusto!" Poniéndolo en la cesta a lo largo de un par de cepillos, un cuaderno y botellas de pintura. Me ofreció un libro de poesía, sonreí ... justo lo que estaba pensando que hacía falta.

"A Toru le encantará" suspiré mientras esperábamos ahora para pagar. "Lo único que falta es el regalo de Sora ..."

"Oh, sí ... ese tipo es muy exigente, pero a él no le importará si se trata de ti", dijo Yue con una leve mueca, ambos chicos eran de la misma edad. Bueno, Sora era medio año mayor pero actuaba mucho más maduro y serio, Kaoru estaba segura de que tenían una rivalidad sana entre ellos. Sora es un líder natural, protectora y esas cualidades me dieron una idea. Podría darle mi experimento terminado, sería bueno.

"Lo pensaré, ¿no te causaron problemas mientras no estaba?"

"Lo habitual, Rin-chan era un poco difícil de manejar ... ¿estás segura de que no podemos llevarla con nosotros?" Yue preguntó con esperanza en su rostro, pero no pude darle eso. No tenía los derechos ni la ciudadanía para siquiera considerar llevar a Rin con nosotros. Afortunadamente fuimos los siguientes en la fila, la mujer nos miró sorprendida.

"Oh, cielos, ¿eres tú? Por favor, toma algo de la tienda sin cargo", dijo la mujer con alegría, sin saber por qué.

"No puedo hacer eso. Esto es todo lo que necesitaré y ..."

"Oh no, insisto ... todos hablan de ti y de los shinobi de Konoha" Tomó una botella y la puso en la canasta, Yue estaba tan confundido como yo. "Es mi muestra de gratitud, así que ... insisto".

Después de ese incidente, dejamos las compras en casa y llegamos a almorzar a la tienda de té favorita de Gaara. Me sentí aliviada al ver a todos conversando, teníamos el establecimiento para nosotros mismos.

"¡Kao-chan! ¡Aquí, te aparte un lugar!" La actitud alegre de Naruto no borró la sonrisa, pero Yue se apresuró a sentarse en ese lugar.

"¡Oye! ¡Muévete!" Naruto intentó empujar, Yue agarró su asiento como un gato salvaje. _¿Por qué no le agrada Naruto?_ Suspirando mientras ambos se miraban. Vaya, eso le recordó a los viejos tiempos.

"¡Nunca! Quiero estar con Gaara-sama" Fue Yue quien desafió, pero Kankuro se rió.

"Esto es más gracioso cuando no soy yo", creo que Temari aplastó su pie porque comenzó a lloriquear.

"Ven y ordena algo, esos dos tomarán su tiempo" dijo Hikaru dándole palmaditas a otro asiento junto a Kakashi-sensei, quien parecía un poco más animado con Sakura a su lado.

"Ya ordené algo para ti" dijo Gaara, y le agradecí la atención;es que si tenía hambre.

"Disfrútalo mientras puedas pelirrojo. Presumido" A veces no tenía ni una sola pista de lo que viajaba en la mente de Hikaru, si él hablaba en serio o no. Lo bueno, Gaara no lo tomó personal, ya que solo parpadeó y me hizo preguntarme si Gaara siquiera se molestaba en escucharlo. La camarera vino y pedí un poco de miso para Yue con tempura, él todavía estaba molestando a Naruto, con que ... No tenía ni idea.

"¿Cómo te sientes Kakashi-sensei?" Era lo primero en mi mente, sonrió detrás de esa máscara.

"No te preocupes, Sakura había sido muy amable aliviarndo aunque, casi me encerró en el hospital"

"Solo porque quería que descansaras bien ..." protestó Sakura, empujando suavemente a nuestro sensei.

"Así que tuve que ayudarlo a salir, pensé que no te gustaría que se perdiera una buena comida después de todo " Hikaru lo dejó en claro, abrazando a Sakura de una manera amistosa y sospechosa. Algo que no le gustaba ni un poco, por su ceño fruncido.

"Si valoras tus manos ... tienes 5 segundos para quitarlas de encima"

"Me encantará verte intentarlo ... quiero decir, odiaría ser el que arruine una reunión tan importante. Dañar el lugar favorito para comer del Kazekage y hacer que Konoha pague por daños de reconstrucción innecesarios. Solo porque alguien no puede aceptar un poco de afecto de un verdadero caballero ". Sakura tembló, realmente no me gustaría hacer las cosas difíciles para Gaara.

"¿Tsunade-sama es tan amable con sus castigos como lo recuerdo?" Tuve que recurrir a eso, viendo como Sakura se calmaba y forzaba una sonrisa. Ella era inteligente, y me alegré por eso.

"Me pregunto, quién puede dar más miedo". Kankuro me miró con esa sonrisa juguetona a la que estaba acostumbrada ...

"Mi reina por supuesto" respondió Hikaru con tanta certeza. Usando "ese término", no podría sentirme más avergonzada. _"Porqué tuvo que decir eso? no estamos en casa!" _Su brazo aún detenía a Sakura mientras le ofrecía a servirle otra taza.

"¿Kao-chan? Hum… me cuesta creerlo. Espera ... ¿qué pasa con esas cosas de reina? ¿Aún tienes complejos de hermano?" Preguntó Naruto, haciendo que Hika se sonrojara y respondiera.

"¡NO SOMOS HERMANOS! Y no tengo un complejo" Hika dejó ir a Sakura, tratando de cubrir el rubor bebiendo té.

"Oh, eso explica por qué mordió la mano de Keisuke esa vez ..." Dijo Yue con asombro, la camarera vino y nos entregó la comida en voz baja.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Pregunté con curiosidad, fue Temari quien me contestó.

"No literalmente, pero él es el mejor guardian que una dama podría tener. ¿No te preguntaste por qué menos hombres se molestaron en aparecer en el jardín?"

"Ya veo ... te divertiste aquí" Kakashi no pudo ocultar la alegría en su declaración, se rieron de mi vergüenza, el aura alegre nos acompañó en nuestro viaje a casa.

Yue prácticamente me empujó hacia adelante para la última historia de la noche. Esta vez, Temari y Kankuro decidieron unirse a nosotros, acomodando otro sofá y más almohadas. Incluso Hikaru vino con otro conjunto de sábanas y pronto tuvimos un arreglo improvisado de un campamento. Fue un momento agridulce, sabiendo que teníamos pocas horas juntos.

"¿Puedes empezar?" Yue, tan impaciente como siempre, se puso cómodo al lado de Gaara.

"Que sea especial ..." Hikaru ya estaba recostado en mis piernas como si fuera un gato. Poniendo esos ojos brillantes y lindos, lo llamaba "la cara del diablo", porque siempre funcionaba. Le masajeé el pelo, él murmuró en aprobación, sí ... definitivamente un gato.

¿Quién no tenía un complejo? ", Se burló Kankuro, gritó Hikaru cabreada.

"Repite eso y te juro que quemaré todas tus muñecas"

"No son muñecas" una almohada le golpeó la cara de repente y Yue se burló. "Solo cállate, quiero escuchar!"

"Creo que ... tengo algo en mente".

Fue un pensamiento que tuve en el momento que las palabras de Chiyo hicieron eco en el mundo espiritual. El miedo que tuve de perder a un amigo otra vez ... la debilidad de mi corazón.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tratando de negar los sentimientos que tenía, porque dudaba mucho de Itachi. Sin embargo, cuando sentí la enorme y angustia de Gaara en ese reino. Quería comenzar a ser más honesta, y tal vez con suerte pudiera abrir mi corazón otra vez. Tratar de ser mejor...

Así que esa noche hablé de mi infancia con Shisui e Itachi. Hika me apoyó en silencio, acariciando suavemente mis dedos cuando el nombre de Sasuke dejó mis labios. No podría decirlo correctamente, tomará tiempo confiar plenamente, ser emocionalmente estable.

Sin embargo, quería intentarlo, así que en este cuento me concentré en expresar lo que sentía, mirándolos a los ojos y esperando que entendieran mi intención. Reviviendo nuestro tiempo juntos, manteniéndolos cerca de mi mente ... como esos tres Uchiha.


	30. Chapter 30

**Oh, si. No te dije pero si escuche la canción, gracias. Cuando escribo unas cosas si pongo algunas canciones en específico, no conocía al grupo. Tiene linda voz  
oh y lo que le dijo fue algo así.**

**Kaoru: te ves TAN adorable rodeado de niños, el perfecto juguete!  
Isamu: juguete? hum... **

**Kaoru: ahora sabes lo que se siente, jaja  
Isamu: Ah, sugieres que tu eres mi juguete... (sonrisa siniestra)  
Kaoru: EH?! no,yo no dije  
**

**Isamu: es bueno saberlo, quiero jugar con mi cuerpo un rato  
Kaoru: AH NO! tengo un bebé, no me meteras en tus cosas con un niño inocente en manos... o si?**

**Y por eso salió corriendo, técnicamente es un cuerpo compartido así que... quien sabe que haría si la poseé sin permiso jajaja**

**Un paso a la vez**

"¿Me estás escuchando?" Sakura golpeó mi cabeza, sacandome del trance. _Ugh, ella realmente golpea duro._

"Lo siento Sakura-chan… ¿Qué dijiste?" Tenía una caja en sus brazos, caminaban por el pueblo siguiendo a Kaoru para terminar sus pendientes más rápido. Todavía le pica un poco la nariz con los polvos en el jardín.

"Uf, solo olvídalo. Si no te das cuenta, no sirve de nada decirte" Se enojó y caminó más rápido para hablar con Kaoru, quien tenía bolsas en ambos brazos. No queriendo quedarse atrás, aceleró sus pasos.

"... tienden a ser tímidos al principio, así que no lo tomes personal. Ah, y no los golpees Sakura. Lo digo en serio" dijo Kaoru, la última parte un poco más seria.

"Oye, no me trates como si no pudiera manejar a un grupo de niños" Sí, Sakura estaba un poco ofendida, no queriendo que discutieran, preguntó. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"El orfanato, asi que sean amables ¿si? " Tan pronto como pasamos el enorme muro a un edificio más viejo, un niño se les acercó. Lo primero que notó fueron esos ojos magenta y cabello corto color crema, se detuvo cuando notó que Kaoru no estaba sola.

"Sora, relájate ... son amigos. Te hable de ellos, ¿recuerdas?" Ella persuadió suavemente, caminando hacia adelante.

"... y Gaara-niisan?" Preguntó sin apartar los ojos de nosotros.

"Está ocupado hoy ... y está bien, no te preocupes", el muchacho miró a mi compañera y se sonrojó cuando le agito el cabello. Le quitó una bolsa de las manos, antes de dar la espalda y gritar.

"¡Está bien! Vamos, muchachos, Kao-chan está aquí" Naruto y Sakura se quedaron allí cuando los niños se acercaron y rodearon a su compañera, reconoció a algunos de antes. Dos juegos de pelirrojos con ojos color caramelo, una niña pequeña con cabello café como canela y ojos granates abrazando a una muñeca y un niño con un largo cabello esmeralda oscuro y ojos marrones con lentes.

"Wow ... esos niños realmente la aman" dijo Sakura, él estaba igual de sorprendido. Con muchas preguntas alrededor de su cabeza hasta que el niño más alto, Sora se le acercó.

"... Hola" Hizo una pausa, sus ojos magenta miraron entre nosotros. "¿Les importaría seguirirme adentro?"

"Oh sí, lo siento. Soy Sakura, un placer conocerte" Sora solo asintió y se dio la vuelta, entramos al edificio y su primera impresión fue que se veía muy vacío. Demasiado grande para un pequeño grupo de niños, pocos juguetes dispersos alrededor.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña cocina, el chico comenzó a desempacar. "Déjame ayudarte" Sakura ofreció de nuevo, fue cortada rápidamente por él.

"No conoces el lugar, simplemente déjalo allí ... por favor" Sonaba como si se estuviera recordando a sí mismo que debía decirlo. No le gustaba su actitud, defendió a Sakura "¿Puedes ser más frío? ¿O ese es el saludo habitual aquí?"

"No lo malentiendan". Interrumpió, tomó su caja cuando estaba distraído y continuó desempacando y almacenando. "Confiamos en Kaoru-chan, hicieron algo bueno por nuestro Nii-san ... pero "

Se detuvo, magenta chocando con azul, una leve emoción de algo pasó, pero fue rápidamente apartada mientras miraba hacia abajo. "no lo entienden"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Naruto preguntó realmente confundido con lo que este chico estaba diciendo.

"Con ustedes aquí... ella nos dejará" Esa simple frase lo silenció cuando él pasó por la puerta rápidamente.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Sora se aseguró de no hablar con ellos, Sakura y Naruto trataron de hablar con los niños. Sakura tuvo más éxito con el pequeño niño de cabello verde, Toru, pero después de un tiempo regresaron con su compañera de equipo, sin importar cuánto intentara incluirlos, ambos decidieron esperar.

Ahora, mientras se sentaban en el viejo sofá grande, observaban qué tan diferente se veía Kaoru. Fue algo realmente asombroso al ver cómo sus ojos brillaban con puro placer mientras alentaba al bebé en sus brazos. Sus dedos brillaron con esa aura púrpura mientras trazaba la cara del bebé. No sabía por qué eso había cautivado su atención, por qué su pecho se sentía caliente y al mismo tiempo le dolía ver eso. Su voz lo estaba mareando, era extraño.

"Lo sé, crecerás y serás la dama más hermosa". La niña hizo un lindo sonido, Kaoru sonrió e incluso ese chico Sora se acercó para revolver el escaso cabello rubio.

"Rin-chan, ¿puedes sentirlo? Me pregunto si también puedes ver" Kaoru siguió hablando con la bebé. Los otros niños estaban tristes, la chica Midori ya está llorando abrazando a Toru. Fue la voz de Sakura la que interrumpió sus reflexiones.

"Así que eso era ..."

"¿Qué?"

"Estaba pensando, en lo que dijiste anoche y ahora lo entiendo" Sakura reflexionó mientras continuaba mirando al pequeño grupo. "¿qué?"

"¿No te has dado cuenta todavía?" Ella reprendió un poco enojada, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera defenderse, Kaoru los interrumpio.

"Lo siento, ¿podrían hacerme otro favor?"

"Oh, por supuesto Kao-chan. Solo dilo" Estaba más que listo para ayudar.

"Hay algo que debo mostrarles, no puedo ocultar esto. Sin embargo, me siento mal porque tiene que ser tan repentino" Abrazando a la pequeña bebé Rin pacíficamente comiendo un pequeño juguete.

"Oh, ¿quieres que mantengamos tu secreto?" Sakura pregunto curiosa.

"Algo así, solo prométanme dos cosas ... una, no se asusten y no vayan a hacerlo enojar. Bueno, tal vez no lo harán, pero no estoy segura".

Los niños ya estaban en movimiento, siguiéndolos por la puerta. "Dos, no pueden decirle a Tsunade de ese lugar".

"Kao-chan, eso suena ... sospechoso" preguntó Naruto mientras dejaba a la pequeña Rin en los brazos de Sora y abrazaba uno por uno a los niños. Ya estaban tristes y las lágrimas caían, los chicos intentaron no hacer ruido. Sora fue el único cuyo rostro permaneció tenso y limpio.

"Por favor, cuídalos Sora, tendrás a Gaara-sama y Matsuri-san".

"Pero ... ella no es tú". El tono del chico era casi suplicante, eso hizo que Rin empezara a protestar. Kaoru sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera familiar. Él casi se atragantó pensando que era la misma que había recibido hacía años, pero el brillo del esmalte y el color eran claramente diferentes.

"Tómalo. Pregúntale a Gaara cómo buscarme, sería lindo escuchar sus mensajes" Esas últimas palabras de despedida cuando Kaoru aseguró que la banda de la muñeca no se cayera, rompió la cara valiente del niño y los sorprendió cuando se puso de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Kaoru. Kaoru parpado incapaz de comprender la acción.

"Lo haré. Así que, espera a que me vuelva más fuerte ... te haré sentir orgulloso. Nee-san"

_¡Ese chico!_ Algo sobre eso simplemente no estaba bien. _Presumido_. Siguio pensando en eso mientras seguían a Kaoru, las voces de los niños fueron arrastradas por el viento. "Te echarán de menos ..." pensó Sakura en voz alta.

"Bueno, no siempre fue así. Al principio fue ... complicado" Kaoru se giró brevemente, saludando a los niños que aún estaban muy lejos.

"¿Sí? ¿Incluso esos niños?" Naruto estaba curioso.

"Oh, especialmente ellos. No creerás cómo nos conocimos, pero esa es una historia para otro momento". Kaoru señaló la vieja pulsera en su mano derecha. Hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que ella todavía tenía ese regalo especial. Ambos compartiendo una sonrisa conspiradora, sabiendo lo que significaba para ellos.

"¿Dónde está el otro chico ... Yue?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Está preparando un regalo especial" contestó Kaoru emocionada, mirando brevemente al cielo y canturreando suavemente.

"¿Por qué estás tan feliz de repente?" Naruto cuestionó con sospecha, Kaoru se giró brevemente, sonriendo suavemente y diciendo. "Ya verás ... solo espera"

Estaba un poco más fresco, el sol cayó lo suficiente, no fue tan tarde cuando se acercaron a una extraña entrada a una cueva con enormes puertas de roble.

Dos guardias en cada lado, Kaoru les hizo abrir la puerta, pero sintió que estaban un poco indecisos al respecto. Al cerrar la puerta notó pocas antorchas a lo largo del pasaje y muchas rocas brillantes sobre sus cabezas. Fue una bonita vista.

"¿Dónde estamos?" La voz de Sakura hizo eco a través de la caverna rocosa.

"Esta ... fue mi tierra natal" Se giró brevemente, solo para respirar profundamente y continuó caminando. "No estoy segura de haberles dicho acerca de ... la voz dentro de mi cabeza"

"La cosa es ... me gustaría que lo conocieran. Ya que él estará alrededor mucho más que antes"

"Entonces ... ¿ese es el secreto que quieres guardar?" Preguntó Sakura. La luz de lo que pensé que era la salida era demasiado brillante, no pude ver hasta que finalmente entramos.

"No esto es…"

Naruto tuvo que parpadear repetidamente, sin estar seguro de si sus ojos estaban traicionando la visión frente a ellos.

Una hermosa ciudad estaba bajo sus pies, donde verdes parcelas de tierra rodeaban edificios. Pocas personas se dispersaron, algunas tendían a lo que él suponía que era un campo de cultivos, otras simplemente salpicaban a lo que él sospechaba que era un lago. Kaoru continuó caminando, Sakura tuvo que arrastrarlo porque estaba ocupado mirando alrededor.

"No sabía que Suna ... esto explica por qué tenían un buen surtido de hierbas" Sakura expresó sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, no exactamente. Hace meses, este era un cementerio de escombros. Cuando me dijo que viniera aquí, decidí darle este lugar a Suna. Gaara, Temari y Kankuro fueron los responsables de hacer esto ... Se ve bien el lugar, tan animado "Kaoru nos condujo a un camino que cruzaba una gran escalera en la parte superior, donde se alzaba un enorme templo.

"Entonces ... ¿cómo fue antes?" Se preguntó Naruto, ansioso por seguir escuchando su historia.

"Yo-no lo sé".

"Pero dijiste ..." Sakura fue interrumpida cuando Kaoru continuó hablando, ya estaban marchando hacia la entrada, pasando por enormes puertas rojas con arreglos dorados. En el interior hay un gran salón, al fondo un conjunto de sillas colocadas en diferentes niveles. Kaoru se detuvo a la mitad del círculo y se sentó.

"Mira, te digo lo que sé. Personalmente, no recuerdo cómo fue cuando vivía aquí. Créeme, realmente me gustaría ... pero creo que es imposible, por lo que me dijo" Ella nos indicó que siguiéramos sus acciones. "Estoy seguro de que querías saber quién era el hombre que apareció el otro día. "

Kaoru hizo algunas señales con las manos, como si estuviera invocando pero un par de grandes alas se extendieran dentro de sus omóplatos, lentamente el hombre de antes apareció. Era la versión más antigua y más masculina del chico que apareció en el puente con Zabuza. Una cabeza más alta que Kaoru, con ropa blanca real y esta vez podía ver su rostro. Claros ojos escarlatas, trajeron otra imagen de un par de Sharingan y un ligero escalofrío cuando levantó se acercó Kaoru , se sentó en el suelo.

"Ambos han crecido tanto ... qué sorpresa" Su suave barítono rompió el shock, se acercó a Sakura... demasiado .

"Hum ... creo que la rompí ... oh, qué pena"

"¿Cómo nos conociste?" Naruto desvió la atención, el hombre parpadeó como si estuviera confundido.

"¿No explicaste? Hime, ¿por qué exactamente me has traído aquí?"

"Lo siento, es solo que ... ya que vamos a volver a Konoha, tendrán que saberlo, no hay forma de esconderte ahora y son mi equipo. Por favor, sé amable" Él ... ¿Él solo le guiñó un ojo? Ahora Naruto estaba muy confundido, este hombre contrastaba la primera impresión de un monstruo muy enojado hace años.

"Y pensé que era algo sobre ese pelirrojo ... en ese caso" Se giró y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con una sonrisa extraña y amistosa.

"Llámame Isamu, eso de Señor me hacen sentir demasiado viejo". Sakura finalmente se recuperó lo suficiente y se acercó con más confianza y firmemente extendió su mano. "Me ... me sorprende que nos conozcas, ¿qué o quién eres exactamente?"

Pasó junto a nosotros, Kaoru hizo una señal para seguirlo. "Desde que Hime-sama era pequeña, podía verlos de vez en cuando a través de sus ojos. No es importante. Soy ... el Rey del Almas, básicamente un Dios para ustedes. Lo que ves aquí es mi creación, el lugar legítimo del clan Higashi, larga historia ... si hablan de este lugar sin mi consentimiento o de mi reina, los mataré "

"¡Oye! ¡Dije que fueras amable!" Kaoru protestó, él tomó sus manos y la giró alrededor como si fuera un juguete.

"¡No pude resistir! Esta es el único descanso que tengo después de largas horas de trabajo ... sé considerada, Hime" Naruto se preguntó la veracidad de sus palabras mientras cambiaba tan drásticamente entre serio y amable. Sakura se le acercó para susurrarle "¿Realmente crees que es ...?"

Mientras observaba al extraño "Dios" y su compañera de equipo jugando, Naruto sonrió y decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Mientras los guiaba en un viaje rápido por la ciudad subterránea, Naruto estaba seguro de que al menos el espíritu se preocupaba por su compañera y eso era suficiente por ahora. Planeaba hablar con ella más tarde después de esa reunión extraña.

* * *

Le gustaba ver el cielo, donde la luna y las estrellas bailaban sobre su cabeza sin preocuparse por el mundo. Había sido un hábito que adquirió cuando Shukaku era especialmente imprudente. Sin embargo, libre de la bestia con cola, quedó cierta... vacilación por su parte. Sin embargo, debía intentar dormir, por su bien...

Esta mujer estaba subiendo por el techo, la sorpresa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, fue tan obvia. Kaoru desvió la mirada.

"Ven aquí", Gaara le hablo con un tono suave, en caso de que ella quisiera huir. Una vez que se sentó, moviendo de nuevo con su cabello, Gaara decidió hablar primero.

"Las nubes parecen más oscuras, casi invisibles"

Esperó, el silencio no le molestaba lo más mínimo. Gaara no era alguien que preguntará de asuntos ajenos. Él no necesitaba hacerlo cuando ella estaba preocupada. Su tono, suave y feliz le respondió

"Me gustan. Su color hace que la luz de la luna brille más". Gaara siguió su vista, algo que ella dijo estaba haciendo eco en su cabeza.

"No importa dónde esté, el matiz ... es el mismo". Ella lo dijo con nostalgia que él estaba familiarizado con sus historias. Lo que no esperaba era que sus dedos de repente sostuvieran su muñeca, tuvo tiempo para evitarlo, pero no lo hizo. Uno frente al otro se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, no quería verla llorar. Dos, ella contenía su sentir.

"¿Estarás bien?" Preguntó sin pensar, ella se rió brevemente, no del tipo que estaba llena de alegría, sino de algo que no entendió al principio.

"Se supone que debo preguntarte eso ..." ignoró el último susurro, solo para evitarle la vergüenza, pero en su interior sintió que su corazón latía con una dulce calidez. "_Te fuiste ..._" Culpable al principio porque su preocupación, su dolor lo hacían feliz, a ella le importaba ... la gente se preocupaba por él.

Tuvo que repetir esa frase constantemente después de su resurrección. El milagro que a veces dudaba merecer. Sin embargo, la gente demostró que él estaba equivocado, su pueblo y su familia, ambos le habían asegurado de alguna manera u otra.

"Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer que te busque de nuevo" la súplica de Kaoru fue una promesa que no romperá. Tal vez de esta manera podría encontrar una manera de devolver la ayuda de Naruto y Kaoru. Había algo alrededor de ese asunto que tenía que preguntar.

"¿Te has decidido entonces?"

Ella asintió, sus manos aún unidas mientras hacía pequeños círculos en su muñeca, algo que calmaba a ambos.

"Tengo miedo ... lo que mi decisión hará con mi equipo. ¿Piensas que lo entenderán?" El tono de Kaoru vaciló, se dio cuenta, pero preocuparse por el futuro no ayudará.

"... ten fe, que Sasuke también elegirá lo correcto". Garra se sintió extraño al ser quien tranquilizaba las preocupaciones de alguien más. Era una especie de privilegios que quería cumplir con su gente. Mientras contemplaba en silencio a la mujer con la mirada perdida en la luna, sintió la necesidad de pedir mucho más, hacer algo. No entendía por qué las palabras no explicaban su deseo de pasar más tiempo con ella.

"pero ..." susurró, todavía mirando hacia arriba mientras la voz de Kaoru rompía el silencio. "Gaara ... yo ..." tembló su tono, se volvió y se sorprendió al verla llorar. Le dolía el corazón, era ... desagradable. Pero él esperó, porque sus labios se abrieron y cerraron, sin saberlo, presionando su cerebro por algún tipo de respuesta o acción para detener sus lágrimas.

Fue después de que ella mirara hacia abajo y su mano temblara cuando su cuerpo respondió. Apretando su mano, por primera vez devolviendo su gesto con círculos suaves e inseguros de su pulgar alrededor de su pulso.

"Muéstrame"

Incluso él no entendió cómo pedir ese vínculo ayudaría. Sin embargo, segundos más tarde, su verde tristeza fue reemplazada con asombro, gradualmente mientras él continuaba con su masaje en el pulgar, la luz en sus manos brilló suavemente. Él aceptó con un gesto ante su silenciosa petición, y cuando el calor se extendió como pequeñas llamas a través de su pecho dejaron la luz de la luna atrás.

Esta era la primera vez que estaba despierto en su conexión. Sin embargo, el entorno desconocido del espacio le decía que no era su dominio. El follaje del bosque terminaba cerca de un acantilado rocoso donde estaba Kaoru, mirando el fondo de un pozo oscuro. Se sentía expuesto a algo aquí, era familiar pero no amenazante. Las luces los rodearon a ambos , parpadeó mientras algunos de ellos flotaban a su alrededor.

"... No sé si puedo hacer esto", dijo ella, paso a paso, él cerró la distancia hasta que él también miró fijamente el pozo, donde notó que bailaban llamas oscuras. "¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?"

Luego, una imagen opaca se materializó de las llamas y Gaara se quedó asombrado mientras una pequeña versión de Kaoru y Sasuke hablaban frente a ellos.

"Lo prometí hace mucho tiempo, porque pensé que estaría lista cuando llegara el momento, pero ..." ella tomó mi mano y se sintió abrumado, el fuerte agarre en su pecho se intensificó cuando otro remolino de imágenes apareció lentamente. Lo había visto antes en el libro de Bingo, Itachi Uchiha apareció en algunos recuerdos, su propio secuestrador Deidara sobre su cuerpo y alguien a quien no reconoció cayendo en el mismo risco en el que estaban parados antes de que su cuerpo cambiara y lo reemplazara mientras caían las lágrimas.

"Cuando pensé que estabas muerto ... me di cuenta de que ... estaba equivocada, porque ..."

Estas no fueron sus emociones, el escalofrío, la lucha, venía de la pequeña mujer.

"No podía aceptar perder a alguien que amaba otra vez. No después de Shisui, me abriste el corazón y no me di cuenta. Yo solo ... estaba tan asustada de tener a alguien tan cerca de mí, y por eso ... tuve miedo"

Estaba atrapado en la incredulidad ante su confesión, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo. El amor estaba lejos de su experiencia, una emoción sin límites, un sentimiento con muchas caras. Ambos confundidos en su propio camino de comprensión y mirando sus ojos verdes, con la misma expresión perdida. Sabía que ambos eran un desastre. Debido a que las emociones cambiaron entre alegría y dolor, ansiedad y deseo, y mucho más, algo indefinido y confuso. Estaba esperando algo, pero ¿qué? Ninguno de los dos tenía una respuesta.

"Te debo más de lo que puedo devolver, pero tengo que pedirte algo ... solo tú podrías entender"

Sin pensar él asintió, Gaara estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le pidiera. Él confiaba en ella, debido a sus acciones en el pasado. Debido a sus conexiones y algo más, se preguntó si algún día sabría la respuesta.

"Prométeme que no le dirás esto a nadie ... ni siquiera a Naruto"

Esa noche, ambos amigos compartieron algo profundo, la confesión tomó por sorpresa al joven Kazekage, quien pudo expresar en la seguridad de su enlace lo que luchó por mostrar. Lo que planeaba hacer iba contra su primer instinto.

Podría haberse negado, al principio estaba en negación, pero después de que ella explicara cuidadosamente este secreto ... Gaara no tenía otra opción. Sin embargo, él también hizo una petición. La luna, el único testigo del dolor en su pecho, se miraron el uno al otro, no están dispuestos a despedirse todavía. Pero al menos ambos ahora compartian la carga y hasta entonces Gaara se juro darle razones para cumplir su promesa.


	31. Chapter 31

**Konoha, hogar dulce hogar**

El viaje de regreso a Konoha había sido larga. La primera noche fue la más pesada que tuvo desde su viaje por Kirigakure. Por suerte, no se dieron cuenta de lo renuente que estaba a dormir, ya que no estaba segura de si vendría la pesadilla habitual. Lo último que quería era ser una carga para su equipo. Los colores del bosque, muy diferentes de Suna, de vez en cuando se distraía hablando con ellos en el camino. Kakashi-sensei era igual de amable y algo misterioso, sorprendentemente Hikaru lo había entretenido con cosas que no quería que escuchara.

Si no era él quien sostenía a Kakashi en el camino de regreso, le hubiera pateado las piernas. Sakura estaba charlando con Yue, después de descubrir que estaba enamorado de Matsuri-chan, le preguntó por historias sobre la estudiante del Kazekage y su entrenamiento. Un acercamiento inteligente, desde entonces Yue habló con un poco más de comodidad y facilitó las primeras horas. Si Matsuri-chan no entendió por su regalo cuánto le gustaba, Yue podría regresar y dejarlo claro.

Desafortunadamente, el único que no se dió cuenta fue Naruto. Sin querer termine en una ligera pelea entre ellos. En serio, no entendía por qué no podían llevarse bien. Ella había contado muchas historias sobre Naruto, Kaoru estaba segura de que podría escribir una novela larga. Bueno, eso decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

La emoción dentro de su barriga cuando pasaron la entrada hizo que su mente inspeccionara su entorno como la primera vez. Para su alivio, una vez que llegaron al hospital, Kakashi finalmente tuvo el descanso que necesitaba. Tsunade pronto vino a examinarlo, solo pasará una semana descansando, lo que no esperaba era que me arrastraran. Una vez en la torre Hokage, la poderosa mujer gritó enojada.

"¿¡DONDE RAYOS HAS ESTADO ?! ¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE CUANTOS PROBLEMAS ME HAN CAUSADO?" Yue agarró mi brazo tan discretamente como fue posible, tratando de no perder la paciencia. No tenía miedo. No, pero él era bastante protector, así que tuve que apretar su mano para asegurarle que estaba bien. Las primeras impresiones importaban, no quería que atacara al Hokage, así que dejamos que Tsunade terminara. "... NO, RAYOS QUE NO HIZO? ¿Y AHORA APARECEN COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO? ¿CON UN NIÑO? ¡HABLEN, AHORA MISMO!"

"Hokage-sama, me culpas ... ella no sabía que la había tomado en contra de tus órdenes, pero no afectó en absoluto a la misión, ¿o me equivoco?" Hikaru no se vio afectado en lo más mínimo, a veces realmente creía que tenía deseos de morir porque su falta de reacción la molestaba más.

"¡Ese no es el punto!"

"Por favor, Tsunade-sama, discúlpelo ... soy la razón por la que demoramos nuestro regreso". Kaoru frunció el ceño a Hikaru, quien solo suspiró y la dejó acercarse a la anciana rubia. "Le suplico, ya había escrito un informe para usted sobre esas circunstancias y estoy dispuesta a responder cualquier pregunta al respecto. Sin embargo, quiero pedir algo".

Kaoru le presentó dos pergaminos, Tsunade frunció el ceño al principio, probablemente lamentando tener más papeleo, pero después de un largo silencio calculador ella sonrió brevemente. "Tienes agallas, te doy eso"

"La entrené, por supuesto debe ser una mujer infernal" El inesperado cumplido de Hikaru la hizo sonrojar horriblemente, se rió, ella quería esconderse.

"Veremos eso. Entonces, ¿quién es el niño?" Tsunade miró con leve curiosidad a Yue, quien lo tomó como una señal para acercarse.

"Yue es el chico que rescatamos en Kirigakure, te solicito una ciudadanía formal para él. Firmaré como su ... madre adoptiva. Esta es la única solicitud que tengo, que viva aquí en la aldea. No hay interrogatorio".

"Kirigakure ... ahora me muero por leer ese informe tuyo". Tsunade pensó en voz alta. Shizune que había estado callada hasta ahora habló su disgusto. "¿Cómo puedes exigir algo así? Depende de Lady Tsunade y del consejo esa decisión ..."

"Es por eso que pregunto ... él vive aquí o si no ... dejaremos el país del Fuego"

"No puedes hablar en serio ... las implicaciones ..." dijo Shizune en shock.

"Sí, lo se. Hice una promesa, no lo abandonaré, pase lo que pase". Kaoru fijó sus ojos en la mujer, sin retroceder.

"Piénsalo, Hokage-sama, te lo aseguro. Hay más que perder si nos dejas ir". La mano de Hikaru le apretó el hombro, de pie, apoyándola como siempre. El golpe en la puerta rompió el silencio, Tsunade suspiró y finalmente respondió.

"Una vez que lea esto, te haré saber mi decisión ... ve y descansa ahora que puedes"

Kaoru no pudo contener su sonrisa ante la perspectiva de regresar a casa, tomando la mano de Yue, prácticamente salió corriendo con emoción, dejando atrás a Sakura. Esta vez ella la ignoró en favor de su deseo, Yue era curioso y sonriente, con los ojos tomando todo lo que podía de su entorno.

"Kao-chan, el pueblo es muy diferente de Suna ... tienen muchas cosas aquí"

"Sí, te mostraré mis tiendas favoritas ... No puedo esperar a que todos te conozcan" Ella estaba fantaseando al respecto, Hikaru tiró de su cabello suavemente solo para molestarla.

"Entonces, me quedaré?"

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás, no hay forma de que Tsunade pueda negarse" aseguró Hikaru al niño naranja.

"Ugh, no me gusta mucho ella ..."

"Ella es nuestra Hokage, debemos ser educados ... Oh, ya casi llegamos"

El distrito Uchiha, tenía la misma estructura y aura, tocando brevemente el sello que había colocado hace mucho tiempo. Ahora que había crecido lo suficiente, puso su mano sobre la tinta vieja, el púrpura brillaba naturalmente y puso su entrenamiento en práctica. No necesitaba correr de nuevo por el estado ya que usó el enlace del sello para abastecer nuevamente la barrera con una gran cantidad de Reishi. Le tomó menos y todavía sentía energía dentro de ella. Hikaru no bromeaba cuando le dijo que el ritual le serviría.

Hubo cambios, algunas de las flores se veían un poco caídas, pero ¿cómo duraron tanto? Cuando entraron a su casa, comenzó el largo proceso de limpieza. Kaoru estaba haciendo espacio en otra habitación para Yue, era más fácil con la ayuda extra y antes de la tarde miraban su hogar limpio.

Hikaru se ofreció a desempacar, Yue y ella salieron por comida y compraron algo para los próximos días. El niño estaba satisfecho con la variedad de verduras y frutas de los puestos de comida, ella lo dejó elegir y ahora en el mercado ambos se dividieron entre puestos. Estaba recogiendo los últimos tomates cuando su mano chocó con otra, Kaoru se dispuso a disculparse, algo era familiar ... la bufanda azul, el pelo ... Tardó un segundo más tarde en reconocerlo completamente.

"Konohamaru?"

"Yo ... hum ... ¿nos conocemos?"

"aw, y yo que si te reconocí. ¿Sigues viendo a Moegi?" Finalmente hizo click, me reí de la sorpresa que se llevó.

"¿Ka-Kaoru? ¡Oh, nii-chan compañero de equipo! ¿Él sabe que estás aquí? Estás ... bueno ... realmente te ves diferente, lo siento, no te reconocí. Pero ... ¿cuándo llegaste? has terminado? estas ... "

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios, demasiadas preguntas a la vez, pero Kaoru estaba feliz frente a alguien familiar. "Creo que podemos responder a todo eso con una taza de té y algo de comida".

Konohamaru sonrió con emoción, pero luego parpadeó y negó la invitación. "Me encantaría, pero estoy en una misión". Entonces Kaoru notó las bolsas que tenía en cada mano.

"Oh, está bien. Parece que no estás enojado por eso"

"Sí, dejé de quejarme de este tipo de misiones hace tiempo. Lo que importa es que ayudemos a la aldea de cualquier manera que podamos" Kaoru le revolvió el pelo y se rió juguetonamente, orgullosa de ver que él también había madurado. "Casi pareces un hombre ... ¡Me alegro tanto por ti! Si continúas así, serás muy popular"

Ella pensó que una ligera broma no haría daño, no había nada de malo en divertirse. Sus risas fueron interrumpidas cuando la voz de Yue vino desde atrás, girándose para verlo con las bolsas listas para irse.

"¿Eso es todo o tenemos que comprar algo más?" Preguntó suavemente, le hice espacio a mi lado.

"Algunas bebidas y leche, eso sería todo. Bueno, fue un placer verte de nuevo Konohamaru. Antes de irme, quiero presentarte a Yue, espero que puedan ser amigos en el futuro".

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando un segundo, Konohamaru tomó el tomate, pagó rápidamente y se dirigió a nosotros.

"Oh, am ... Hola, es un placer conocerte. Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? Si necesitas algo, puedes preguntarme", dijo cortésmente, pero sonrió un poco. Yue miró entre nosotros y respondió.

"Hola ... gracias. Nos vemos luego"

Cuando estuvo lejos, Yue se volvió y le preguntó quién era exactamente él. Eso hizo que el viaje fuera más entretenido, ya que finalmente terminamos de comprar y caminamos a casa. Un ladrido fuerte llamó mi atención, un gran perro blanco en el extremo de ese callejón. Me pareció familiar, pero podía distinguir esa chaqueta naranja y negra en cualquier lado.

"¡Naruto kun!" Saludando con la mano para llamar su atención, Yue resopló pero lo siguió sin quejarse. Mirando de cerca, tenía compañía, dos hombres bastante diferentes. El pálido tenía un par de gafas oscuras y su cara estaba cubierta de arriba a abajo con un enorme abrigo, el siguiente tenía una tez oscura en comparación, con un cabello castaño salvaje y fue hasta que su perro se acercó que hizo clic. .

"Oh, dios ... ¿Kiba-san? ¿Shino-san?" Me quedé mirando con incredulidad viendo cuánto habían cambiado. Akamaru olfateó y ladró, Yue se acercó un poco más a mí. A propósito bloqueó las bolsas de comida que tenía.

"Hum ... la conocemos?" Kiba, con voz ronca y profunda, me sorprendió, intervino un tono un poco más serio su compañero.

"Me ... me reconociste?" Dijo Shino, mientras Kiba olfateaba y Akamaru volvía a ladrar, Yue se tensó un poco.

"¡Kao-chan! Oh, me alegra encontrarte ... La abuela dijo" Naruto fue interrumpido cuando Kiba invadió mi espacio de repente.

"Oh ... Tú ... eres esa chica" Yue se interpuso entre nosotros y dijo. "¡Oye! Quédate atrás, a ella no le gusta que la toquen extraños" Dejé las bolsas que tenía y tomé el hombro de Yue.

"No te preocupes, él es un amigo. Recuerda tus modales" Se relajó pero sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, tal vez lo avergoncé.

"Mm ... Lo siento ... soy Yue" Kiba también lo olfateó, algo que mi chico sintió un poco incómodo.

"¿Eh? Kiba Inuzuka ... hum ... él huele a arena y ... un poco como tú?" Kiba lo miró con curiosidad, pero se retractó unos segundos después. "Eso es extraño"

"No has cambiado mucho ... ¿por qué tienes que husmear?" Preguntó Naruto, me reí un poco ante la reacción de Kiba.

"Estoy impresionada, Kiba, te ves más fuerte, adivinó que el trabajo hace maravillas ..." Yue gruñó, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de girarme, Kiba se echó a reír.

"¡Finalmente, alguien se da cuenta de eso! Siendo honesto, he trabajado con Akamaru en algunas técnicas nuevas. Puedes venir a vernos cuando regresemos si quieres".

"Estás siendo muy amable ... no te gustaba ella en ese entonces" respondió Naruto enojado, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

"Ugh ... no lo digo solo por mí. Ella es amiga de Hinata, supongo que ahora que los dos están de vuelta, los veré a menudo".

"Al parecer finalmente entendió que tenía que ser amable con nuestros compañeros" intervino Shino, le sonreí y Yue preguntó.

"¿Es él otro amigo?"

Asentí con la cabeza "Shino Aburame es un hombre de pocas palabras, sin embargo, un buen oyente". Él asintió, lo tomé como una buena señal. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

Con mucho gusto respondió a mi curiosidad: "Solo estábamos esperando a Kurenai-sensei para nuestra nueva misión. ¿Quizás un mal momento?"

"Lo sé, me hubiera gustado ver a todos. Sobre todo porque quiero presentar a este chico aquí, mi hijo adoptivo". Yue se inclinó un poco, y se sonrojó.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hinata? Me muero por verla". Shino movió un poco la cabeza, como si apuntara en una dirección al otro lado del callejón. No me di cuenta cuando Naruto o Kiba se movieron, el Inuzuka había asegurado en sus brazos a una mujer con largo cabello azul marino, piel de porcelana pálida, fue hasta que él la aseguró en el árbol que me di cuenta.

"Oh Hi... ¿Hinata? ¿Qu-qué pasó?"

"No tengo idea, solo le dije hola y ella se cae como una papa" respondió Naruto mientras se rascaba el cuello. Intentó detener a Hinata pero Kiba rápidamente desvió su mano.

"¡No! Ugh, ¿es así como tratas a una mujer? Solo damela mí". Parpadeé ante su tono de enojo, la forma en que lo dijo ... realmente se preocupaba por mi amigo. Eso es bueno, ella está en las mejores manos. Con compañeros de equipo así, ¿quién podría quejarse?

Naruto tomó mi brazo de repente y me hizo pararme con él cuando dijo "Oh, eso me recuerda ... tenemos que hablar". Me estaba apartando cuando Yue le dio una patada en el pie y me liberó.

"¡No la toques!"

"¿Cual es tu problema?" Naruto gritó, exhalé mucho y me volví para recuperar mis maletas mientras tanto.

"Tu lo eres, solo porque ella es amable contigo no te dejaré manejarla como una muñeca de trapo. Estamos ocupados, ¿o estás ciego?"

Antes de que Yue pudiera decir más, me puse de pie entre ellos con el ceño fruncido e interrumpí a Naruto.

"Estoy bien, Yue. Naruto solo está siendo él mismo, ¿puedes intentar llevarte bien con él?"

"Pero ..." Me acerqué más a él y lo enfrenté completamente con mi mirada. "Yue, no me hagas enojar. Tengo hambre, por favor solo piénsalo. Podemos hablar de esto más tarde si quieres. Quiero entenderte"

"Oh, ahora veo ... serás una buena madre" El cumplido de Shino me tomó por sorpresa, no pude ocultar el sonrojo y la vergüenza cuando Kiba me lo preguntó.

Sin embargo, en un acto rápido de astucia, Naruto tomó una de mis bolsas y ya me tenía caminando de regreso a casa con Yue detrás.

"Uf ... Eso estuvo cerca, ahora déjame ayudarte ... hum ... Dijiste que tienes hambre, ¿verdad? Si no quieres cocinar ... yo puedo"

"Oh no, por favor, esto es suficiente. Estamos demasiado cansados para cocinar así que ..." Kaoru intentó asegurarle, solo sonrió y continuó.

"Entonces déjame acompañarte a casa, todavía tengo algo que hablar contigo ... no te gustará"

"Este será un largo día ..." Kaoru escuchó a Yue murmurar mientras continuaban su camino.

Ahora, con el estómago lleno y limpio después de un baño rápido, Kaoru fue a la sala con una toalla sobre sus hombros. Cómoda con un par de pantalones cortos y una camisa roja con corte en V, ya que hacía un poco de calor afuera. Naruto estaba hablando con Hikaru cuando ella entró, buscando una lata de jugo.

"Kao-chan, ¿qué haremos entonces? ¡Tenemos que presionar a la abuela para que vengas a esta misión! No hay forma de que te quedes atrás"

"Na-Naruto-kun ... quiero pero ..."

"Tiene que haber una manera de convencerla, somos un equipo ... tenemos que volver a reunir a Sasuke. No aceptaré a nadie más en nuestro equipo" dijo Naruto con desagrado y determinación. Hikaru suspiró y dijo. "Tal vez debería ir con ustedes"

"¿Harías eso? Oh, Hika ..." Kaoru sonrió.

"En cualquier caso, tengo que estar allí pronto para mi próxima misión ..." con solo mirar su sonrisa falsa, tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero él solo le revolvió el cabello y salió.

"Pero, acabas de regresar ..." Naruto tuvo poco tiempo para decir, ya que el siguiente para entrar a la cocina con otra toalla en los hombros comenzó a limpiar los platos.

"Debemos obedecer ... él regresará" Yue continuó fregando los platos, Naruto se levantó y salió al jardín, la curiosidad me hizo seguir.

"¿No debería estar ... muerto?" Cuestionó examinando el jardín. No había visto las flores y las hierbas hasta que él lo señaló. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber sucedido. Algunos necesitaban agua, pero me hizo feliz, pensando que no tendré que reiniciar todo.

"¿Qué pensaste cuando llegaste a casa?"

Su clara mirada azul sorprendió, pensó un segundo al respecto. "¿Honestamente? No me gustó. Todo fue un desastre ... Demasiado tranquilo por la noche"

Kaoru lo miró mientras se giraba y se alejó un poco hacia la línea de árboles. Como una abeja en busca de miel, ella siguió silenciosamente, esperando que él tuviera algo más que decir. Sus manos acariciaron brevemente la rugosa superficie. Sus ojos, esa sonrisa forzada ... no le gustó nada. Fue justo entonces que pensé. _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado solo?_

"¿Quieres ... pasar la noche aquí?" Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar, expresé mi pensamiento, pero sus ojos ... algo al respecto me hizo consciente de mí misma. _No era mala idea ... entonces ¿por qué?_

"¿Tú ... lo dices enserio? Yo ... yo ... ¡me encantaría!" La forma en que su sonrisa parecía iluminar el jardín, me hizo sonrojar, estaba demasiado distraído murmurando de emoción. Lo que la tomó completamente desprevenida fue su abrupto abrazo, sintiendo sus pies dejando el suelo en pánico abrazando sus hombros mientras hacía que su mundo giraba, literalmente. Su risa, se jactó de tal deleite que era difícil mantener su mente trabajando.

"... cena en mi cuenta. ¡Prepararé tus dulces favoritos! Aún te gustan las cerezas, ¿no? Oh, espera ... ¿estás bien?" Puso su mano en mi frente, no ayudó a recuperar mi actitud calmada. "Ahora que recuerdo ... ¿dormiste? ¿esas son ojeras?"

"Na-Naruto, por favor, déjame respirar" Tuve que empujarlo un poco, porque se sentía extraño, creo que si me mareé y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

"¡Oh, lo siento! Hum… ¿ya no te gustan mis abrazos?"

"Yo-yo sí, solo ... ohh, olvídalo. Me sentí un poco cansada, eso es todo". Ella sonrió por él, porque él no tenía que preocuparse por ella. Así que lo empujó para que regresara a su casa y pasara toda la tarde con él.


	32. Chapter 32

**Aclaro que Kaoru es de naturaleza de fuego y trueno. Es por ISAMU cuando puede manipular aire, sin él no puede. Más adelante se explica un poco eso.**

**El gato salió de la bolsa**

Cuando Sakura fue a buscarlos a la mañana siguiente, no esperaba que Naruto respondiera a la puerta, sin camisa y con un extraño moretón en el pecho. Sakura perdió el juicio un segundo, estaba a punto de sacarle la vida en ese momento cuando el chico intervino. Sorprendido de que él fácilmente sostuviera su fuerza con una mano como si no fuera nada. El chico de pelo naranja, frunció el ceño y murmuró algo en torno a "que grosera". ¿Te imaginas lo avergonzada e intrigada que estaba después de eso? Arrastrando a los dos a la oficina de Tsunade, sin hablar para evitarse problemas, pero la inconsciente era su amiga.

Actitud tranquila, una pequeña sonrisa mientras esperaba a Tsunade-shishio, que parecía que apenas había dormido y tenía muy mal genio.

"Vamos a ahorrar algo de tiempo mientras esperamos. Tu su solicitud fue aprobada después de leer ... la información que decidieron compartir generosamente con nosotros". La forma en que su maestra lo dijo fue entre enojada e impresionada, Sakura miró entre ellas sin tener idea de lo que estaban hablando, Naruto como siempre fue el primero en opinar.

"¿Hum? ¿Qué? ¿Puede Kaoru venir con nosotros entonces?" Su sonrisa se cortó rápidamente, Shizune saltó un poco cuando Tsunade golpeó el escritorio de repente.

"¡No hables a menos que seas una dama!" Se sentó de nuevo y posó como si estuviera pensando profundamente, Shizune estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y Sakura se sintió alerta por su actitud.

"TU" Tsunade comenzó a bajar su tono mientras miraba a Kaoru, sin estar segura de si era una buena señal ya que ella tendía a ser ... volátil. "Después de leer tus logros, el consejo me presionó para que te designara como la segunda delegada entre Suna y Konoha".

Sakura se quedó sin habla, _¿qué diablos estaba pasando?_ "Por lo tanto, tu estatus ya no puede ser el de un gennin. Desde que estuviste fuera, no pude manejar esto ..."

Kaoru tomó el papel y lo leyó, pero tuve que intervenir. "¿Qué está pasando Shishio?"

"Esta chica ha hecho trabajo en el nombre de Konoha, para cuando llegaron ya había una carta de confirmación del Kazekage y una solicitud formal de tutela para el niño, así que ..."

"¿Esperar qué?" Kaoru dejó caer los papeles ante la noticia, demasiado sorprendida para recogerlos.

"El Kazekage ya firmó un formulario de adopción para Yue ..." Las palabras de Tsunade dejaron a todos sin palabras, Sakura ni siquiera pudo reaccionar mientras todos se hundían. Apenas escuchaba a su amiga decir "pero ... no le dije que ..."

Y luego se desmayó, Naruto fue quien la atrapó, completamente estupefacto también. La sonrisa maliciosa de Tsunade no era una buena señal en absoluto, porque acompañaba una vena irritante enorme en su frente.

"Gezz ... se perdió la mejor parte"

"Es ... hay más?" Sakura preguntó angustiada, la sonrisa de su Shishio se extendió más. Señaló los papeles en el piso y Sakura tuvo que ver por sí misma lo que estaba pasando. Cuanto más leía, más pálida se volvía, casi olvidando cómo respirar. Naruto se acercó a ella y le preguntó qué decía, colocando a su amiga en sus brazos. Temblaba ante el familiar sello del Lord del Fuego, habiendo ayudado mucho en el papeleo de Shishio y la letra ... era inconfundible Tres letras, una antigua dirigida al anterior Hokage, las siguientes en mejor estado. Su contenido decía lo mismo, ella también se desmayó.

Horas más tarde, el trío caminaba sin saber qué decir cuando Naruto rompió el silencio. "No sé qué sentir en este momento, esto ... es una locura"

"Es ... solo ... ¿por qué no nos dijiste" Sakura preguntó

"¿Cómo se suponía que lo supiera?", Replicó su sorpresa. Kaoru se sonrojó y miró molesta. Aunque momentos después su amiga se detuvo mirando al horizonte varias veces.

"Oye, ¿nos escuchas?" La respuesta de Naruto murió cuando Kaoru corrío alegre, la máscara perezosa de Shikamaru cambió cuando el reconocimiento pasó entre ellos. Ella se rió, y parecía estar hablando, Naruto se acercó con Sakura, no le gustaba quedarse atrás. Las pequeñas manos de Kaoru estaban rastreando los hombros de Shikamaru hacia sus brazos, incluso comparando las manos ... la acción misma dejó perplejo al rubio, ella no era así.

"Tenía que decirlo. Me sorprendiste totalmente, ¿desde cuándo tienes músculos? Ahora me pregunto si Kankuro por una vez dijo la verdad de esos rumores" Kaoru ahora estaba comparando su estatura con él, haciendo pucheros por ser una cabeza más pequeña, Naruto notó el cambio en Shikamaru. Tranquilo, feliz y sin preocuparse por la continua invasión del espacio personal.

"Kao-chan, creo que no debes molestar a Shikamaru así" Dios bendiga a Sakura por señalarlo a tiempo.

"No lo es, ella siempre ha sido así". El Nara con peinado de piña defendió, centrándose una vez más en su amiga. Tocando brevemente una hebra de su cabello cerca de su pecho. No sabía por qué le molestaba, Shika no era una pervertido ... ¿verdad?

"¿Has estado en el sol? Creo que está un poco bronceado por lo que recuerdo. Hmm ... aún suave, no que ibas a cortarte el cabello?", ese último comentario estaba seguro que tenía otro significado.

Kaoru le devolvió el gesto tocando el pelo a Shika, fue un gesto inocente y rápido que le puso nervioso. Como era más bajita tuvo que apoyarse en él para alcanzar su cabeza. "Bueno, el tuyo también es suave ... me alegro de que no hayas cambiado ese estilo, es difícil imaginar algo diferente de ti"

"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, me estaba hartando de recoger las hierbas" Hizo una pausa mientras la miraba.

"¿Tú fuiste?"

"Lo he visto varias veces allí, pero no dejes que te engañe. Fue idea de Hinata, ella hace la mayor parte del trabajo". Sakura intervino y Naruto sintiendo la necesidad de detenerlos tomó a Kaoru de los hombros.

"Encantado de verte Shika pero tenemos hambre y estamos buscando un lugar"

"Podemos comer juntos, estaba a punto de desayunar con mi equipo"

"Oh, gracias ... también me muero de hambre" Sakura nos empujó hacia adelante, Naruto se rascó el cuello y fue tras ellos.

El estado de ánimo de Sakura mejoró después de que el tercer plato de carne, ella bromeaba con Ino. Naruto se distrajo con Chouji y Shikamaru, Kaoru estaba hablando con Asuma-sensei con gran curiosidad.

"Frentesota, ¿qué hay en esa gran cabeza tuya?" Ella parpadeó un par de veces insegura de lo que quería decir, Ino exhaló molesta.

"¿Problemas? Pensé que recuperar a tu equipo te hará feliz"

Sakura susurró sus preocupaciones "Sí, pero ... parece que estamos malditos o algo así"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Su curiosidad se fue, Sakura proporcionó brevemente los detalles acerca de Tsunade dividiendo a su equipo para la próxima misión.

"¿Un nuevo equipo? Quiero decir, seguro que necesitarás otro capitán pero ... ¿otro compañero ? ¿Es porque todavía es una genin?"

"No, nada de eso. Al contrario ... Ya que los exámenes Chunnin se realizarán en tres días, se le pedirá que participe. Tsunade-shishio dijo que es solo una formalidad porque el Señor del Fuego solicitó ser testigo de su examen Jounin antes de que volviera ... "

Ino, repentinamente excitada y emocionada, atrajo la atención de todos, Sakura tuvo que cerrar la boca y disuadir a su amiga de revelar ahora lo que dijo. Cuando se calmó, Ino apenas pudo contener su emoción "¿Qué demonios hizo ella? Dios mío, Sakura, ¡¿qué está pasando en tu equipo ?!"

"¡No lo sé! Quiero decir ... aún no hemos hablado mucho. No he visto cómo ha mejorado. No puedo imaginar lo que podría sentir ahora que tiene que luchar contra su hijo"

Ino perdió totalmente, Sakura, tan impaciente como siempre, arrastró a la mujer sorprendida fuera del restaurante.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yue estaba junto a su madre adoptiva, quien le devolvió el saludo al grupo que salía de la aldea. Se rascó su cabello naranja sintiéndose incómodo, no quería interrumpirla pero ... tenían poco tiempo para prepararse. Temprano por la mañana es el momento perfecto para entrenar en su opinión. Ahora, lejos de su ídolo, Yue se presionó a sí mismo para ser un mejor ninja, y con algo de suerte ganar la atención de Matsuri. Así que cuando ambos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, comenzó el calentamiento habitual.

Lo que más le gusta era Ninjutsu, pero aquí ... fue cauteloso al exponerlo todo. Su velocidad mejoró, él sufrió menos de sus patadas y su espada nunca lo tocó. Puso en uso algo de lo que aprendió de Gaara-sama, engañando y sorprendiendo. La emoción en su pecho en una oportunidad como los exámenes Chunnin lo empujó más, siendo creativo emboscándola con clones de agua.

No importa cuántas veces se hagan daño, ninguno se queja. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Ella lo trata como a un ninja, no un niño, incluso si ahora él debía ser reconocido como suyo. En un momento de su lucha se olvidaron de su entorno y se enfrentaron en otro nivel. Ardientes llamas rodeando desde todas las direcciones, sus instintos se activaron y las llamas brutales se extinguieron. Los copos de hielo restantes volaban a su alrededor, ambos respirando con dificultad. Su sonrisa floreció cuando se acercó y limpió el sudor que caía sobre su frente.

"Bien hecho ... Yuu" Escuchando el apodo cariñoso, le dió un inevitable rubor .

"Creo que nos merecemos un buen baño caliente!" Kaoru prácticamente lo sacó a prisa, tenía otras cosas en mente.

Lo que le sorprendió esa tarde en las aguas termales llegó de la manera más inesperada. Una fuerte y profunda voz perezosa llamó su atención mientras se frotaba los brazos. Mirando al hombre alto, lo identificó rápidamente como el amigo cercano de Kaoru. Al principio, no pensó demasiado en él, al igual que cualquier otro hombre solo busca sentarse. Fue hasta que abrió una de sus botellas y se frotó las piernas que una voz profunda lo asustó.

"Enebro y jengibre, huele a ella ... esa botella ..." El hombre con una expresión aburrida miraba curioso. Por supuesto que se escaparía después de eso_, ¿quién se sentiría cómodo al ver a un hombre extraño mirando tu cuerpo?_ Pero su escape había fallado, chocando con otra superficie dura ... o más bien un hombre pálido y familiar muy robusto.

"Deberías vigilar tus pasos". Aliviado de que él tuviera una toalla alrededor de sus caderas o de lo contrario, su cerebro habría explotado de la horrible imagen, traté de arrastrarme para salir pero la voz del hombre atrás de él intervino.

"¿Neji? ¿Quién es el chico?" Traicionado por sus modales, aceptó a regañadientes la mano que Neji le ofreció. Sintiendo un ligero empujón en la espalda para volver al baño, Yue no siguió inseguro de qué hacer.

"Estaba con Kaoru y Hikaru en Suna"

"Estoy aquí ... ¿pueden ustedes dos ser educados al menos? Tengo una voz" dijo Hikaru un poco ofendido. Incluso si eran conocidos de Kaoru, odiaba que las personas lo trataran como a un niño.

"¿Puedo preguntar entonces tu propósito?" Neji, el hombre pálido los llevó cerca del manantial y continuó bañándose a gusto. El otro extraño se fue directamente a sumergirse en la fosa.

"¿Hum? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Yue cuestionó mientras el agua caliente abrazaba su cuerpo cansado y frío.

"¿Supongo que el Kazekage está esperando tu regreso después de los exámenes de Chunnin?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Yue estaba completamente confundido ahora. Mirando entre el extraño hombre perezoso que aparentemente se estaba quedando dormido en el agua y el pálido Hyuga.

"¿No estás aquí para participar en los exámenes de Chunnin? Si no, ¿con qué propósito estaría el hijo del Kazekage aquí?"

Siguió un largo silencio, ahora Yue estaba seguro de que los hombres de Konoha estaban locos. Él iba a participar, es un hecho pero ... a su cerebro le costó progresar el concepto. Tiene que ser una broma.

"Oh, entonces él es la adición tardía. La Hokage mencionó eso en la mañana. Yue ... ¿ese es tu nombre?"

Pero su falta de respuesta no confirmó ni negó la pregunta de Shikamaru. Neji se unió a ellos en el agua.

"Aún así, puede que te hayas equivocado con su familia, Neji. Sospecho que está siendo adoptado por esa torpe, si sus papeles son correctos"

Una imagen de su compañera brilló, junto con diferentes expresiones. Ahora se sentía extrañamente caliente, de alegría, confusión o temor, Yue seguía procesando la información.

"Ten Ten nunca bromea acerca de cosas importantes como esta. Ella mencionó esta mañana que el Kazekage solicitó una reunión con su hijo antes de que se realizaran los exámenes. Aún no está confirmado si seremos asignados como guardias provisionales, Gai-sensei ya estaba fuera antes siquiera confirmar "

Se le ocurrió una idea, Yue no podía negar la pequeña posibilidad ... de que pudieran estar hablando de él. Ya que estaba 100% seguro de que Gaara-sama no tenía un hijo, debe haber un malentendido. ¡Caray, qué suerte tendría si eso fuera cierto!

Gaara sabía de su Kekkei Genkai, y le ofreció esperanza. Con cada sesión de entrenamiento creía en construir un camino para sí mismo. Honestamente, Yue miró al poderoso Kazekage de la misma manera que lo hizo con ... sus verdaderos padres. Gaara tenía rasgos similares a los de su propio padre, incluso su personalidad taciturna y silenciosa que su madre mostraba cuando se metía en problemas.

Sin embargo, la fantasía se mantuvo así por mucho tiempo. La comodidad de ser su estudiante, al menos llamarlo tío era algo, sentir rastros de esa amabilidad te haría adicto fácilmente. Ahora, la puerta estaba abierta de nuevo y su imaginación se fue volando. Las infinitas posibilidades ... Gaara y Kaoru, padre y madre ... una combinación alucinante ... fue interrumpida por una sombra oscura y sombría, el extraño cuyo nombre era Shikamaru lo había tomado como rehén.


	33. Chapter 33

**Rumores**

"¿Cómo es que soy el último en saber que podrías casarte con el Kazekage?" Shikamaru controló su voz en un nivel bajo, el tipo de voz que era entre sarcástica y seria, porque oculta la verdadera intención de un inteligente y molestó Nara.

Entonces, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo ser paciente con su despistada amiga, ella parpadeó inocentemente, claramente cconfundida. Dejó el ramo de peonías y ranúnculos descansar frente al árbol. Kaoru siempre había sido la única mujer que se atrevió a pensar como amiga, completamente opuesta a las mujeres con las que estaba rodeado. Claro, Ino había mejorado su horrible personalidad a lo largo de los años, sin embargo, había cosas que no podía compartir con ella de la misma manera que con la pequeña mujer frente a él. Ella era del tipo reservado con habilidades sociales inusuales, inocente hasta cierto punto que se sintió obligado a veces a cuidarla. Kaoru estaba en su lista de "extraño" ya que era la mejor palabra que podía encajar con su personalidad.

Después de escuchar todo lo que necesitaba del niño, buscó a Ino. Por lo general, no le importaba el chisme que les contaba , francamente, la mayor parte siempre la bloqueaba, ya que era información inútil. Sin embargo, si alguien sabía sobre este "tema de la paternidad", era ella, y una vez que le contó las noticias, sintió que el suelo se desmoronaba.

En pánico, salió en busca de ella, solo para encontrar a Kaoru en el lugar especial que reservaba para su amor perdido. La puesta de sol hizo que su cabello brillara como el cielo nocturno, notó que ella había estado llorando ... otra vez. Culpable un momento por interrumpir, se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa.

En el camino, se sintió aliviado al saber que ella no se casará con nadie. Le contó de su amistad con Gaara y sus hermanos, asegurándole que el Kazekage solo tenía su mejor interés en mente con su repentina adopción. Una vez más, demostró ser una mujer extraña que lo castigaba dejando volar su imaginación. "No sé dónde escuchaste eso, ya debes saber que ni se ... coquetear. Además de que Gaara es un gran hombre, seguramente una mujer de su nivel aparecera pero no estoy ni cerca de eso. Él ha sido un buen amigo, solo hago lo que siento que es correcto, ¿te parece mal? "

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que lo dejaron reflexionando sobre el tema. Bueno, tal vez reaccionó de manera exagerada ... Kaoru tenía razón, ella no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las relaciones desde que Shisui murió, era su única referencia de amor y había sido una semiamarga. Puede parecer que no piensa mucho al hablar, pero en realidad escoge a sus amigos con cautela después de "El incidente de Itachi", él la conocía muy bien. A juzgar por sus lágrimas antes, todavía tiene al Uchiha en su mente, por lo que era seguro asumir que no estaba coqueteando a propósito con el Kazekage. Debería haber sabido ... ella no es tan ingenua ... ¿verdad?

Una pregunta que encontró su respuesta cuando el séquito del Kazekage llegó a Konoha. Como se lo había pedido Tsunade, él había estado en la sala donde todos los líderes y señores importantes habían intercambiado los saludos formales adecuados para tal ocasión. Esta vez escuchó fuerte y claro el chisme del momento, desafortunadamente rodeando a su amiga. Un genio como él observó desde las sombras, no le gustaban estos eventos tan aburridos, hasta que ella llegó.

En un atuendo diferente, los colores suaves y cremosos, un vestido con un corte largo en la rodilla que mostraba su bolsa de armas. La capa verde que usualmente cubría su parte delantera fue reemplazada por una tela dorada. Ella sonrió y alentó a Yue, que estaba vestido con un atuendo modesto pero cómodo, decía que estaban listos para la acción.

Había sido imposible ignorar cómo los pocos ancianos de Suna fueron los primeros en interceptar a Kaoru y Yue. Con sonrisas sin rastro de engaño, extrañamente inclinándose con respeto, esos hombres continuaron hablando con ambos, y Shikamaru se sorprendió por primera vez al verla tan segura y seria. Luego, oyendo la emoción de Temari desde el otro lado de la habitación donde sus hermanos conversaban con el Señor del Fuego, Tsunade y el resto de su consejo. Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, en su opinión, un puñado de mentes pequeñas, que se quedaron atrás cuando Gaara se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a su amiga.

Si es posible, los murmullos se intensificaron, ¿cómo podría culparlos cuando él mismo estaba presenciando la demostración más extraña de ... afecto, y de un hombre al que primero conoció como un lunático sediento de sangre?

Incluso él se dio cuenta, fue rápido, pero esas acciones hablaban volúmenes. La forma en que Gaara sonrió brevemente, casi invisible, los pequeños toques que inició con Kaoru y Yue, chocando discretamente en sus hombros, o acariciando el cabello de Yue mientras el chico se sonrojaba. El estoico rostro perpetuo se derrumbó en unos momentos, los ojos de Gaara no pudieron ocultar la emoción y su peor miedo se hizo realidad. Ella respondió de forma natural cada uno de sus toques, sin reservas y con total confianza, llevando a Gaara y a Yue a la mesa de la merienda.

Estúpidamente inocente del rubor del hombre de cabello escarlata, conversó con obvia alegría cuando recogió la comida en dos platos y los sirvió. Shikamaru suspiró, ya sintiendo el ENORME desastre que esto tendría en el futuro, no quería estar involucrado en eso en absoluto. Justo en ese momento, mientras continuaba escuchando la emoción en la habitación acerca de ellos, en realidad se sentía cansado de pensar y sus propias palabras se presentaron como una declaración burlona. "Ella va a matarme un día"

* * *

Fue una sorpresa que Tsunade le permitiera a Gaara y sus hermanos dormir en el distrito de Uchiha. Tuvo que preparar los cuartos en su casa después de la reunión privada, afortunadamente Hikaru regresó esa tarde con aspecto cansado, pero él ignoró sus preocupaciones y el trío logró arreglar todo para ellos. Temari insistió en dormir en su habitación, no le importaba porque su cama era lo suficientemente grande.

Kaoru ya se había cambiado en pijamas ligeros, Temari tuvo las preguntas más extrañas esta noche mientras Kaoru preparaba un refrigerio ligero para la noche en la cocina.

"Entonces, ¿no hay ninguna chica alrededor tratando de enganchar a Hikaru?" Temari buscaba leche en la nevera.

"Hum ... No, él se pone muy delicado en ese asunto. No sé por qué ..." Conté los rollos para que fuera suficiente para todos.

"¿En serio? Pensé que ese tipo de músculos ..." Temari fue interrumpida por la voz profunda y juguetona de Hikaru.

"Oh, Temari, no sabía que me mirabas así ... ¿quién es la pervertida ahora?" Fue la primera vez que la vi sonrojarse y tartamudear, olvidando las tazas y persiguiéndolo, ya que la risa bulliciosa reverberaba por toda la casa. Dejando a un lado ese incidente gracioso, llevé todo a la mesa, Kankuro fue el primero en terminar, ya que los dos shinobi corriendo por fin se detuvieron a comer.

"Y aún te preguntas por qué no puedes tener un novio", Kankuro fue golpeado por su hermana que le estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Habla por ti mismo! El maquillaje no es atractivo para ninguna mujer" Temari rápidamente le devolvió la burla.

"¡No es maquillaje!" Nos reímos, Yue estaba igual de feliz.

"Oh chicos, realmente necesitaba esto". Dije, agradeciendo su compañía.

"¡Cierto! Tu equipo ... escuchamos de Tsunade, ¿estás bien?" Extrañamente, Kankuro fue el primero en preguntar, pero yo asentí, sin querer molestarlos.

"Fue inevitable ... espero que estén bien"

"¿Crees que tendrán éxito?" Temari preguntó seriamente, pero Gaara interrumpió.

"Espera Temari ..." Miró a su alrededor y le preguntó: "¿Es ... seguro hablar?"

"Sí, nada puede pasar la barrera a menos que ella lo quiera". Hikaru respondió con facilidad. Los ojos de Gaara se encontran con los míos y suspiré, sinceramente ... No pienso que volveran con Sasuke.

"Lo siento, solo estábamos preocupados por ti. Desde que tuve la leve impresión de que te estaban vendiendo esta tarde" las preocupaciones de Temari salieron como cartas sobre la mesa.

"¡Ya ves! No fue mi imaginación ... ugh, ¡siento que están listos para expulsarnos!" Yue se topó con su propia perspectiva de la reunión de hoy, ella no lo culpó. Pero ahora, al escuchar a Temari expresar su impresión, tenía que ser más observadora.

"Si algo sucede, sabes que te respaldaremos" Gaara siempre parecía ansioso por ayudar, igual de amable y valiente ...

"No Gaara, ya hiciste más que suficiente ..."

"Oh, sí ... sobre eso. ¡Chico, difundes los mejores chismes en Konoha! ¿Cuándo planearon discutir esto con nosotros?" Hikaru tenía el tipo de sonrisa que decía: Estoy enojado como el infierno.

"Fue mi idea, no te preocupes. Esto queda entre nosotros" Mi boca casi se cae al escuchar el tono oculto de ira en Gaara, podría haberse sentido ofendido.

"Entonces ... ¿Puedo llamarte ... papá?" Yue nos interrumpió, sosteniendo nuestra mirada con un evidente rubor rojo y una brillante esperanza en sus ojos. Esa pregunta inocente me dejó sin palabras, sintiéndome en conflicto entre la alegría y los celos. _¿Por qué puede él fácilmente llamarlo papá y no ..._

Temari abrazó a Yue, lo sofocó y murmuró lo lindo que estaba siendo. Mi corazón latía cuando noté que Gaara se sonrojaba! Pensé que estaba alucinando ya que no lo había visto así y sus ojos mirando al suelo, era ... divertido. Seguramente lo que se sintió durante mucho tiempo su consentimiento hizo que Yue sonriera bellamente, Hikaru agitó su cabello y se burló de su reacción. Mi corazón tenía una cálida sensación de solo presenciarlos, era difícil ponerle un nombre, me pregunté esa noche, cuando entenderé completamente como cualquier otra persona, la compleja variedad de sentimientos que podemos tener.

* * *

La oscuridad había sido un fiel compañero en la silenciosa base. En momentos como este, cuando estaba atrapado esperando en la oscuridad, su estado de ánimo empeoraba. El silencio de vez en cuando regresaba esos recuerdos que había enterrado hacía mucho tiempo. Cada uno de ellos lo molestó, fue inútil pensar en ello cuando tomó una decisión. Si no fuera fuerte, si no estuviera tan seguro de esa promesa ... podría haber perdido por completo algo de lo que había sido. En el suelo, la mirada perdida en la única fuente de luz en esta fortaleza hizo que su mente mostrara una cara familiar.

Esmeralda, ojos casi redondos, largas pestañas curvilíneas, una sonrisa suave y su nombre repetido una y otra vez como un susurro del viento. Llamándolo, con diferentes tonos de emoción que casi había olvidado. ¿Cómo todavía recordaba su olor? ¿Cómo sus palabras daban vueltas una y otra vez en momentos en que sintió que su fachada estoica y fría lo empujaba a desmoronarse por dentro y perdía por completo cualquier apariencia de ... cordura?

Ella confiará en él, incluso después de todo lo que podría haber pasado estos años entre ellos. Esa ha sido su única esperanza, una vez que llegue el momento de recuperarla, ambos se enfrentarán a Itachi.

En momentos en que la luz brillaba así ... esos ojos azul cielo y una sonrisa tonta también acompañaron su memoria. El idiota rubio tenía que estar pensando de alguna manera en él, estaba seguro. Sin embargo, algo más le estaba molestando, ya que no tenía el corazón para ... terminar su vínculo. No pudo, no si lo hizo con su otra compañera de equipo.

Sakura, a veces pensaba si tal vez ella se había vuelto más fuerte. ¿qué había sido de ella? Sasuke esperaba que hubiera entendido, ya porque a él no le importaba siquiera reconocer cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera tener. Si tuviera una hermana, Sakura podría llenar ese lugar.

Por esto odiaba cuando Orochimaru se perdía sus horas de entrenamiento ... odiaba pensar en las imposibilidades. No quería que su mente mostrara ninguna debilidad frente a una excusa desagradable de hombre.

Así que cuando Orochimaru y Kabuto aparecieron con un estúpido shinobi de su aldea pensando que podía meterse con su mente, solo para captar alguna reacción. Envió una advertencia, cualquier cosa que pudiera callarlo. Sin embargo, el pálido siguió hablando de su equipo, como si realmente los conociera. La única información que podía valorar era el hecho de que estaban vivos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Nuevo compañero**

Estaba frente al roble donde todavía vivían algunas flores y el viento acariciaba sus pétalos con facilidad. Gaara nunca había hablado con alguien que ni siquiera estaba allí. Sin embargo, desde su llegada a Konoha, quería conocer al hombre que todavía tenía el corazón de su amiga. Primero, Gaara escuchó mientras conversaba en solitario sobre su éxito. Los exámenes Chunnin habían sido bastante pacíficos, se promovieron tres, no fue una sorpresa para él que ambos Higa aprobaran. Había estado bastante feliz al pasar el tiempo con ellos, en cierto sentido, era la mano afortunada del destino lo que les permitió estar juntos de nuevo, pero su tiempo se estaba acabando.

Había visto la foto anterior de Shisui en su casa, se preguntó si tal vez ella dejaría ir su memoria. Sus suaves manos golpearon su hombro, Kaoru esperó con una suave sonrisa por él, listo para irse, pero tenía que preguntar.

"¿Crees que él pueda escuchar?"

Kaoru se giró sorprendida, su falda bailaba mientras el viento viajaba esa tarde, acortando la distancia entre ellos y mirando el árbol con una emoción que no podía nombrar en ese momento.

"Hace algún tiempo pensé lo mismo ... pero Isamu fue quien explicó algo sobre eso"

Luego se arrodilló y tomó una de las peonías, su mirada completamente perdida en algo que él no podía ver.

"Dijo que ... la razón por la que ponemos flores en la tumba de alguien es para que nuestra voz llegue más allá de este reino. Sin eso y nuestros sentimientos sinceros, no podrían dar nuestros mensajes".

Entonces ella se rió, corto y simple pero el sonido era agradable para él. "Al principio pensé que estaba tratando de burlarse de mí, pero ... cuando Yue oró en la tumba de sus padres, pude verlos. Mariposas. Era tan hermosas Gaara ..."

Escuchando la melancolía en su tono mientras besaba la peonía y la abandonaba en el lugar que le correspondía. Gaara se inclinó en respeto a esa persona que pudiera estar mirando.

"Gracias, Shisui-san. Fuiste una persona maravillosa para Naruto y Kaoru, continúa cuidándolos...".

Se sintió tímido ante el silencio, por lo que decidió continuar su camino, sus pasos pronto lo siguieron y sintió la calidez de su mano sobre la suya. Ella apretó y su sonrisa revoloteó algo dentro de él mientras lo empujaba hacia adelante, su voz jubilosa diciendo "Le hubieras caído bien".

* * *

Danzo se había sentido orgulloso de sí mismo por tantas cosas a lo largo de su carrera. Estaba seguro de que sus esfuerzos, sus planes ... pronto darían frutos. Mientras observaba a esa mujer peleando ferozmente en el examen Jounin, se atrevió a sonreír. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que recibir a esos extraños hace tanto tiempo tendría sus beneficios? Incluso si Tsunade sospechaba algo, nunca sabría la extensión de su poder hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. A su lado derecho estaba el Dragón de Fuego, el infame ANBU cuya cara nadie conoce, la élite de ROOT y, por consiguiente, su segunda mano. Hikaru Higa era su carta de triunfo, con su sello, su lealtad a una causa y el poder de su poder de clan, era la herrienta perfecta que destronara a Tsunade.

Contemplaba ahora las posibilidades de agregar a su red al niño y a la mujer que había causado revuelo en los exámenes. El chico tenía talento, solo un tonto no lo notaría, había causado un gran debate con los representantes de Kirigakure. Quien lo reconocieron como el hijo perdido de la última pareja con Kekkei Genkai de hielo, una habilidad única que ahora estaba en manos de Konoha. Era prácticamente imposible exigir algún derecho cuando el niño era ahora reconocido como el hijo de Kazekage, ambas aldeas lo resolvieron pacíficamente, no es que Kirigakure tuviera alguna palabra al respecto.

De alguna manera estaba emocionado, porque el chico era diferente a Itachi, que era la definición de un prodigio. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ganarse la confianza de esa mujer y cada uno de esos valiosos peones será suyo. El problema, él no podía interferir libremente, ella estaba demasiado cerca de ... plagas molestas. El Kazekage, por ejemplo, si algo le sucediera sería una amenaza para su alianza. Luego, el niño Nara, que tenía buen ojo para interpretar y elaborar estrategias, indudablemente generará sospechas si él se acercara a ella.

Luego el Uzumaki, o más bien el contenedor del Kyubi, con Hatake a su lado ahora completamente recuperado, parece imposible acercarse. Sin embargo, una vez que Sai regresó, confió en que podría revelar más sobre la mujer. En este momento él estaba evaluando sus habilidades, seguramente la había subestimado, o ella había crecido en sus viajes. Danzo tenía la teoría que ella pudo haber sido escondida a propósito, a petición suya o Hiruzen, sospechaba que sería la última opción. Qué tonto viejo.

Una vez que pasó la prueba, el Señor del Fuego aprovechó para presentar la posibilidad de que ella aceptara ser parte de su guardia personal. Por supuesto, ella se negó educadamente, claramente enfocada en vivir aquí, era lo mejor para él.

* * *

Esta fue la primera vez que Temari se sintió entusiasmada con las compras. Por lo general, no le interesaba nada demasiado femenino que pudiera distraerla de su propia pasión. Sin embargo, mientras seguía a la cabeza roja de su hermanito, se preguntó qué pasaría. Imagina su sorpresa cuando le pidió ayuda. ¿Alguna vez había dado un regalo antes? Bueno, ella tenía mala memoria pero esto era importante. Ella casi se rió de la expresión seria cada vez que él se enfocaba en algún artículo.

Gaara no estaba seguro de qué regalar. Tampoco podía pensar en algo bueno, ya que Kaoru no era del tipo material, tenía pocas pertenencias, generalmente prácticas, pero Gaara quería algo que pudiera durar. La contundente voz perezosa la distrajo, Shikamaru, él podría ser el hombre que necesitaban ya que Naruto no había regresado.

"¡Tú! Ven con nosotros, necesitamos tus ojos" Temari no esperó ninguna respuesta de él cuando prácticamente empujó a Shikamaru a la siguiente tienda y Gaara parpadeó por curiosidad.

"La gente normal pregunta ANTES de secuestrar a gente ocupada", dijo Shikamaru, sin preocuparse por ocultar su aburrimiento.

"No me importa. Este es el trato. Ayúdanos a escoger algo para Kaoru y te invitaremos algo para el almuerzo.

El silencio y su rostro en blanco casi parecían normales, pero su ceja se crispó y ella estaba segura de escuchar un gruñido bajo. Él suspiró y no dio la respuesta que ella esperó.

"Quieres decir, hacer que Kaoru cocine "

"Ugh, ¡lo mismo! Es solo que a mi hermano le está costando mucho y yo lo sé ... ese cerebro tuyo puede servir para una buena causa" Una vez más esa expresión, si estaba enojado ... ¿por qué ocultarlo? Gaara interrumpió su charla, mostrando una pequeña caja con pendientes. Brillantes pétalos rodeaban una pequeña esfera de cristal.

"¿Esto es aceptable?" Temari no tenía idea de si a su amiga le gustarían, bueno, no era su estilo, no era práctico, pero algunas chicas pueden pensar que era lindo. Entonces Shikamaru rápidamente tomó la caja y cerro los ojos.

"Escucha ... no creo que comprar algo te sirva". Se detuvo y miró entre nosotros, tenía curiosidad por lo que estaba pensando ya que sus expresiones eran un desastre. Fue realmente extraño mirarlo con cualquier otro sentimiento además de "perezoso".

"En cualquier caso, ¿para qué molestarse? A ella no le importará si ..."

"No, pero lo haré". Gaara lo interrumpió. "No sabemos cuándo nos volveremos a ver. Me tranquilizará dejarle algo que pueda..." Luego, algo hizo clic en los ojos nublados de Gaara y se fue rápidamente, pero Temari se sorprendió al ver ese pequeño brillo. .

"Fantástico ..." Ella escuchó a Shikamaru murmurar sarcásticamente y darse un masaje en la frente, ahora sabía que algo le estaba molestando, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, él se dio la vuelta y la dejó sola. _¿Que pasó?_

* * *

Sakura pensó que esta misión había durado mucho, tanto había pasado entre ellos, el fracaso, el encuentro, las revelaciones. Hasta ahora su determinación se mantuvo en su compañero de equipo desaparecido, el amor que había nacido en su infancia estaba en conflicto. Había cambiado tanto que ella casi no lo reconoció. Era difícil distinguir sus sentimientos, había crecido pero su corazón era un desastre. Lo único claro que tenía era que ella todavía se preocupaba por él, se necesitaría más que una serpiente para cortar ese vínculo. Ahora que todo había terminado, Sakura se merecía un buen descanso, pero Naruto no perdió la oportunidad de "invitarla a salir", en verdad, ¿Realmente habla en serio?

Afortunadamente su compañera de equipo apareció y los interrumpió. Con un puñado de bolsas, corrió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa aliviada. Era extraño verla usar un vestido, ser tan informal y con colores claros, en su cuello había un artículo nuevo que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque Naruto fue el primero en hacer un montón de preguntas sobre los exámenes, pero Kaoru decidió invitarlos a su casa.

"Deben estar agotados, pero cuando escuché que regresaron ... Por favor, déjenme disculparme, mimándolos"

"No fue tu culpa, no tienes que ..." Sakura fue interrumpida por su amigo.

"¡Kao-chan eres un ángel! ¡Me encantaría!" Naruto sonrió ya decidiendo por ellos, Kaoru se detuvo y le preguntó a su nuevo compañero de equipo.

"Oh, puedes venir también si quieres. Lo siento, olvidé presentarme antes. Soy Kaoru, un placer conocerte" Ella se inclinó brevemente y esperó, Sai sonrió "falsamente" .

"Soy Sai, gracias por la invitación pero tengo que reportarme antes de que termine el día"

"Oh, cierto. Entonces, nos vemos más tarde en mi casa, vamos, Naruto". Kaoru se inclinó juguetonamente sobre él un segundo antes de alejarse.

"¿Hum? Espera Kao-chan! ¿A dónde vamos?" Sakura parpadeó cuando ambos compañeros de equipo se concentraron en otra conversación.

"Tu casa tonto, ¡estas son tuyas! ¿Quién más va a dejar comida de verdad?"

"¡Oh, el ramen es comida de verdad! No tenías que hacerlo ..." Y Sakura escuchó sus voces caer sobre el viento mientras avanzaban en su camino. Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de moverse, Sai expresó su curiosidad.

"Yo ... ¿Tengo que ir entonces? No entendí sus intenciones"

Sakura sonrió levemente, fue divertido en cierto sentido. "Sí. Ahora eres parte de nuestro equipo. Ella vive en ..."

"Leí su archivo, pero me pregunto si será tan salvaje como tú o ..." Sí, a veces Sakura tiene el derecho de hacer lo que le plazca a sus compañeros. Dejar el pálido sufrimiendo en el suelo fue un logro agradable para hoy.

* * *

Sai no era el mejor en el "departamento emocional", habría resultado un fracaso en los estándares ROOT. Después de esta misión, comenzó a considerar muchas cosas de su pasado. La curiosidad había sido su razón principal cuando planeaba pedirle a Danzo que se quedara con el Equipo 7. No era necesario, ya que su orden implicaba ahora espiar a la mujer de pelo azulado que estaba arreglando la mesa para ellos.

Observó en silencio mientras conversaban, el joven muchacho de cabello naranja estaba discutiendo con Naruto, que parecía un tratamiento de amistad habitual. Sai decidió tomar nota por si algo pudiera ayudarlo. Decidió no descartar ninguna información que pudiera ser importante hasta que comenzarå una investigación seria. Mientras tanto, sus ojos chocaron con el ANBU de cabello plateado cuyos ojos dorados lo estaban examinando. Él sonrió, pero eso lo hizo sentir cómodo y se preguntó qué estaba mal, ya que no era la primera vez que lo había hecho.

Kaoru se acercó con un plato de comida y le preguntó. "¿Te gusta el curry? No es tan picante pero puedo ..."

"Déjale toda la olla, este chico es tan pálido y flaco que podría ser de cristal", comentó Hikaru mientras servía otro enorme trozo de filete.

"¡UGH! Sé amable, no todos tienen que ser tan fuertes como tú" Kaoru, ¿la mujer en cuestión lo defendió? ¿Es esta una etiqueta normal en reuniones sociales? Sai estaba confundido.

"No me importa el comentario, ya que no siento ninguna emoción al respecto. Además, creo que malinterpretó flaco con delgado, este último es el complejo corporal más apropiado para un shinobi dedicado a los reflejos furtivos y rápidos"

"Sai, ¿no puedes callarte por una vez y disfrutar el momento?" Naruto decidió hablar dejando a un lado su discusión con el chico.

"Habla como un ratón de biblioteca, me recuerda a Toru ..." Yue expresó mientras sus claros ojos marrones parpadeaban.

"¿Quién es Toru?" Preguntó Naruto, Sakura le golpeó la cabeza y respondió. "El huérfano con las gafas, de Suna". Tomó un momento pero el reconocimiento pronto vino para él. Sai perdido en lo que estaban hablando y decidió probar mientras tanto la comida.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿cómo fue? Por favor, dinos" preguntó Naruto emocionado, Kaoru sacó la cabeza de la cocina por la ventana y se sonrojó mientras le contaba con entusiasmo.

"¡Ya pasamos! Mi Yue es un Chunnin ahora, deberías haberlo visto. Incluso Gaara estaba orgulloso de haber logrado esa técnica en la que habían estado trabajando".

"Oh, sí, él dejó un montón de hielo. Tiene suerte de que yo haya limpiado o de lo contrario, el próximo encuentro se habría pospuesto" comentó Hikaru, con una enorme sonrisa burlona mientras miraba la reacción del niño pequeño.

"Espera ... ¿Hielo? ¿Como Haku?" Naruto accidentalmente dejó caer su cuchara e hizo un pequeño desastre. El interés de Sai despertó, ya que era un jutsu poco común.

"Sí, ahora puede usarlo correctamente. Pero me gustaría saber en qué equipo lo incluirán ... hay tantas cosas que me pregunto"

"¿Entonces Gaara vino? Pensé que solo Temari estaría aquí" Sakura se sorprendió.

"Oh, sí, el hombre del momento vino a salvar a la dama en apuros. Hum ... ese niño", dijo Hikaru gruñón, ese comentario hizo que la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado le pellizcara la mejilla.

"¡No lo molestes!"

"Sí, no te pongas celoso solo porque papá es totalmente increíble" se burló Yue, y Naruto se atragantó con su té después de escuchar eso, pero aun así preguntó.

"¡¿Es oficial en-entonces ?!"

Sai parpadeó perplejo y le preguntó al niño. "Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? En estos casos, dicen que es común ..."

"¡NUNCA!" Hikaru y Naruto gritaron en tándem, un poco asustados de que estuvieran de acuerdo. Kaoru suspiró y se masajeó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué la gente pregunta eso? No lo entiendo ..."

"¿Qué hay de malo con eso?" cuestionó Yue ofendido por ambos hombres que se atrevieron a pensar a Gaara de mala manera.

"Bueno, entonces cambiemos de tema. ¿Eres un Jounin ahora?" Sakura hábilmente desvió la conversación. Sai disfrutó la comida y pocas veces participó, pero como ya no era necesario hablar, llevó los platos a la cocina y los lavó. Tuvo un pequeño conflicto sobre que información guardar para no interrumpir su estadía en el equipo.

De repente, otro par de manos lo tocaron brevemente, era ella de nuevo.

"Déjalo, te iba a preguntar ... ¿de dónde sacaste eso?" Ella señaló su ojo derecho, olvidó que Sakura había dejado eso. Entonces la mujer insistió en curarlo y él se quedó afuera en un jardín mientras tomaba una botella y lo hacía sentarse. Bueno, técnicamente, le preguntó amablemente, era un gran contraste en comparación con la mujer rosa y eso podría gustarle.

"Esa Sakura, ella tiene que aprender a ser más paciente ... Quiero decir, no todo puede solucionarse con golpes". Su tono era despreocupado, él asintió ante su silenciosa pregunta al tocar su rostro. Ya que se quedó un poco en silencio y él pensó que ella podría esperar algún tipo de respuesta, Sai fue honesto.

"Quizás me equivoque y es un saludo común en los estándares sociales. No importa lo que haga, mi presencia es inoportuna y la gente juzga mal mis intenciones"

"¿Quieres decir ... te pegan a menudo?" Su ceño fruncido era evidente, la pomada se sentía fresca, pero se distrajo ante el suave brillo púrpura en sus dedos, era un cosquilleo.

"Naruto ... Sakura ... Sasuke ... creo que tu sensei hará lo mismo" Eso tuvo otra reacción, Sai no pudo ubicar lo que cambió o poner un nombre, incluso su tono de voz era diferente. En el interior, sintió que esta misión podría ser demasiado fácil si ella era un objetivo tan abierto, solo tenía que descubrir qué significaba todo eso.

"¿Está… está bien?"

"Estaba perfectamente bien cuando casi logró matarnos. ¿Tienes un vínculo con el traidor Uchiha?" A propósito dejó que eso se le escapara, solo para ver si ella podía reaccionar ante la ira como Sakura. Esa era la emoción que él conocía, podía analizarla, pero ella solo se detuvo y cerró la botella.

"Lo hago. Gracias ..."

Eso no era lo que esperaba, presionó más con curiosidad "¿Estás contenta de que casi ...?", Pero se quedó callado ante su breve risa.

"No lo hizo, piénsalo. Estoy seguro de que si lo deseara ... con el poder que podría tener ahora. Lo habría hecho. Sasuke sigue siendo Sasuke, estoy ... feliz por eso"

Ahora Sai estaba más confundido, sintiendo su aliento atorado por la falta de respuesta y su suave sonrisa mientras se quedaba allí mirando a la luna era ... desconcertante. Perdió la oportunidad de preguntar cuándo Naruto vino a buscarla y lo dejó pensar en la verdad en su declaración y en la falta de ira en esos ojos verdes.


	35. Chapter 35

**La verdad y el bosque**

"No es tan difícil. Me gusta el olor. ¿Para qué sirve esto?" Yue preguntó una vez que guardó el ungüento en botellas. Kaoru tomó la nueva caja de suministros y los guardó en el almacén.

"Esto sirve para estimular los músculos paralizados, gracias Yuu. Si supiera antes que eras tan eficiente ... habrías sido mi primera opción en la lista de asistentes"

Se limpió las manos con una toalla y, mirando el barro en su rostro, Kaoru lo capturó.

"Como-si ... lo hubiera hecho. ¡Déjame ir!" Yue no podía huir de ella mientras se burlaba y le pellizcaba la mejilla.

"La próxima vez no te haré un cumplido ... ve a bañarte, tu cabello parece marrón en lugar de naranja"

"Kaoru-san?" El tono suave me tomó por sorpresa, pero una vez que vio esos ojos color lavanda, Kaoru sonrió al recién llegado.

"¡Hinata! ¡Estoy tan contenta! ¿Necesitas algo? Acabo de terminar una nueva receta" Se detuvo a la mitad cuando otro Hyuga se acercó detrás de su amiga y Yue gritó.

"¡Tú!" Neji levantó una ceja y Hinata saltó ligeramente ante el repentino arrebato. "Por tu culpa yo ... ugh ... me debes una disculpa"

"¿Qué pasa con tus modales? No es así como recibimos a un invitado" Kaoru hace que Yue se dé la vuelta para ir a la ducha antes de reconocer a Hyugas. "Lo siento, por lo general es mucho más amigable. Am, ¿te gustaría té?"

"No, gracias. Vinimos por ti". No era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero los acompañé, hablando de camino al hospital donde desapareció Neji, al parecer, Ten Ten había entrenado demasiado y había estado durmiendo allí hasta que su chakra se regenere. Cuando entré en una habitación marcada como personal, solo me sorprendió ver no solo a Tsunade, sino a Sakura e Ino con las manos verdes brillando y otros pacientes enmascarados.

"Justo a tiempo, Hinata, encárgate de esto". La mujer sonrió y se separó del hombre herido y dijo: "Ahora que tengo la oportunidad, he sentido curiosidad por tu conocimiento médico. ¿Te importa mostrarlo?"

La forma en que el Hokage lo dijo con un tono suave me dejó cautelosa, pero no tenía la intención de obedecer solo por eso "No creo que sea una buena idea. Mi conocimiento es básico comparado con el tuyo", se acercó Tsunade y tuve que hacer que se detenga "Además, no me gustaría lastimar a nadie por error, lo que demuestra mi punto"

Bueno, ella escuchó eso, fue un alivio pero sus preguntas continuaron. "Eso no es lo que Sakura había informado, si no te importa seguirme y explicarme en el camino, también podemos aclarar los malentendidos con otros asuntos" Tenía la sensación de que eso me llevaría una parte de mi día.

* * *

Naruto estaba en su mejor humor, después de una buena comida en Ichikaru, quería ver a Sakura en el hospital. Así que decidió recoger una pequeña flor en su camino y con un poco de suerte hacerla sonreír. Sintiéndose particularmente audaz cuando su cabello rosado bailaba a unos pasos de distancia, él le dio un abrazo. Solo para terminar con un ojo negro y la mitad de su cara perdió la sensación, estaba seguro. ¿Es tan malo mostrar su amor de vez en cuando? Bueno, no es como si estuviera cerca de ser como Jiraiya con cualquier par de piernas. Un día logrará que Sakura vea eso, ¡Naruto estaba seguro! Estaba saliendo cuando se encontró con una escena extraña. Tal vez Sakura lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que alucinaba, eso tenía que ser ... porque era muy extraño ver a una NEJI sonriente.

Al principio pensó que era Hinata quien estaba a su lado, ya que la posición del sol prácticamente lo dejó semiciega y confundía los colores. Cubriendo lo suficiente, sintió un nudo en la garganta, no vio a Shikamaru también sonriendo y entre ellos a su compañera de equipo con un puchero. Parpadeando inseguro al principio, ya que no la había visto hacer pucheros en ... años. Entonces Neji se inclinó hacia ellos y se giró como si nada hubiera pasado, Shikamaru la tomó de los hombros y le susurró algo.

Siguiendo el extraño instinto de seguirlos, minutos después notó la rareza. Sus pasos estaban relajados, su amiga se apoyó completamente en Shikamaru y en ese momento él pensó que ... diminuta parecia a su lado. ¿Siempre ha sido bajita? Las manos del Nara nunca dejaron a su amiga, se detuvo y compró dango para ella.

Entonces una idea inquietante se arrastró hasta su mente. Sin embargo, se negó a comprenderlo y continuó su vigilancia durante mucho tiempo. De vez en cuando, Naruto deseaba poder leer sus labios. Cuando las manos de Shikamaru finalmente dejaron sus hombros, estaban en un parche verde, acostados demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Bueno, él sabía que su amiga era lo suficientemente fuerte. Solo un poco extraña, eso le gustaba, era algo que la hacía especial. Shikamaru, era inteligente, leal, un buen amigo, entonces, ¿por qué lo perturbaba mientras ella le hacía cosquillas y sus risas se revolvían dentro de él?

¿Por qué el rostro de Gaara apareció en su mente cuando la mano de Shikamaru tocó su cuello? No había notado hasta entonces el objeto alrededor de su cuello y se acercó más solo para escuchar lo que estaban hablando. Porque le estaba molestando, incluso si ella lo hubiera dicho antes, nadie podría reemplazarlo ... Naruto sintió que había algo diferente con él.

"Entonces, esto tenía en mente... ¿es su arena?" Shikamaru tocó delicadamente todo el camino hasta el vaso que contenía arena que fluía. La forma de la luna a su alrededor, una sola mariposa cuyas alas rodeaban el reloj de arena.

"Tú… ¿sabías?" Kaoru no pudo ocultar el sonrojo pero su sonrisa era tímida.

"¿Qué más pasó?" Naruto estaba perdiendo interés en su entorno, su sospecha empeoró.

"No, nada. Gaara solo se preocupa demasiado, ¿cómo podría decir que no?"

"Lo hubieras hecho, puede ser lo mejor", dijo Shikamaru con un ligero tono de incomodidad, incluso su amiga lo captó. Kaoru inclinó su cabeza mientras sus dedos trazaban el regalo.

"¿Alguna vez has considerado que Gaara está enamorado de ti?"

Una vez que Shikamaru dijo que Naruto casi perdió el agarre del árbol donde estaba espiando. Sintiendo que su corazón se contrajo, su estómago se revolvió y el único sentimiento que reconoció en ese momento fue puro miedo. El silencio lo hizo peor, ¿por qué tenía miedo? ¿Por qué Shikamaru dijo eso? ¿Por qué pensó que era una mala idea? Gaara era su amigo, uno de los más cercanos y estaba absolutamente seguro de que tenía la intención más pura y ... esto tenía que ser un malentendido, ¿verdad?

Finalmente su voz detuvo su angustia "Eso no puede ser Shika".

"¿Por qué no? No puedo creer que alguien antes no se hubiera acercado a ti y no ..." luego se detuvo y Naruto lo vio darse la vuelta, esa había sido la primera ... nunca había visto a Shikamaru perder la calma, especialmente con ella. Estaba a dos segundos de saltar y romper esto por el bien de su mente confundida cuando Kaoru se arrastró y empujó a Shikamaru de vuelta.

"¿Estás molesto conmigo?" no respondió, ella continuó empujándolo suavemente. "Escucha, lo siento". Pero él suspiró, ella lo dejó solo y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

"Sabes ... lo amo", agarró la rama justo cuando Shikamaru se giraba y sintió que su cara reflejaba la suya. "Yo ... casi lo perdí cuando pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver. Desde que Shisui se fue, tenía mucho miedo y tenía muchas preguntas". Ella tomó su mano, sus dedos brillaron y Shikamaru miró hacia abajo. Naruto sabía que su vínculo ayudaba y Kaoru no lo hacía con cualquiera, a veces ella se expresaba mejor con el lazo o eso era lo que él pensaba.

"¿Puedes distinguir? Yo no. He crecido, pero soy tan estúpida con las emociones como antes". Naruto no podía ver su cara, pero quería hacer algo.

"Gaara me mostró que tenía que dejar de empujar todo lo que me rodeaba. Siendo sincera, tratar de entender y nombrar mis propios sentimientos y pensamientos es difícil" Observó cómo Shikamaru finalmente la enfrentaba, serio y triste, mientras el brillo disminuía.

"¿Puedes decirme entonces? Porque lo amo, pero no sé de qué manera. Honestamente, amo cómo creo que está bien, y no solo a él... ¿Tengo que ... empujarlos solo por qué no sé de qué forma los amo a ustedes?"

Su pecho podía moverse de nuevo, pero la sensación de ansiedad todavía persistía. Ahora sentía que se había entrometido en algo demasiado personal, estaba mal. Así no fue como se ganó su confianza, entonces, ¿por qué su cuerpo desobedeció y siguió esperando?

"No. Yo solo… no quiero que te… lastimes"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"No exactamente, pero ... estás olvidando un pequeño problema. ¿Sabe que lo hará más difícil al final sí tu ..." Shikamaru fue interrumpido.

"Sí ..."

"No mantendria mis esperanzas tan altas... tal vez Sasuke cambió ..." Y Shikamaru la dejó ir entonces, mirando al cielo y era la señal que necesitaba porque ambos se acostaron y Naruto se fue en silencio, solo preguntándose dónde encajaba Sasuke en su conversación.

* * *

Evitaba cualquier posible lesión y evitaba todo contacto posible con Kabuto. Sasuke había aprendido de mala manera lo que un chequeo médico involucraba en sus estándares. En este nuevo escondite entre Suna y Konoha, tuvo un mejor acceso al cercano pueblo de Takumi. Había una anciana muda a la que a veces acudía para curar cualquier cosa que no podía ocultar fácilmente, un lugar sseguro.A veces dejaba comida ya que ella insistía en alimentarlo con sus chequeos.

Esta vez, cuando estaba a punto de caminar en su jardín, las risas de algunos niños detuvieron su avance. Una breve inspección señaló al pequeño grupo, genins de Konoha transportando cajas y la anciana señalando a dónde pertenecían cada una de las botellas y hierbas. Un niño pequeño con cabello castaño salvaje y un pequeño perro negro tenía que ser Inuzuka, la chica de ojos color perla gritaba órdenes, de cabello castaño corto, tenía que ser una Hyuga. Su Jounin no era más que un hombre común con gafas que estaba ocupado escribiendo algo en un pergamino.

El último niño con llamativos cabellos de color naranja y ojos color caramelo fue el único que parecía cómodo e inteligente para seguir las indicaciones de la mujer. No sabía por qué al mirarlos, casi reemplazaba sus caras con su equipo. Después de ese encuentro, había evitado pensar en ellos, Orochimaru había sido particularmente desagradable tratando de provocarlo. Ahora él tenía que cuidar de su quemadura, y volver mañana.

Orochimaru se había ido otra vez, Kabuto estaba atrapado en su laboratorio y tuvo su oportunidad. Esta vez, la mujer estaba sola y, una vez que le curó la espalda, fue al mercado a buscar algo de comida para ellos. Aquí la seguridad era baja, así que usar un henge para disfrazarse era fácil. Una vez que obtuvo lo que deseaba, la mirada de Sasuke se centró en un agradable olor singular a su lado. Familiar y extraño, sus pensamientos cayeron irrevocablemente sobre su memoria y antes de que pudiera detenerse, su mano había rozado una variedad de hojas secas.

"Oh, señor, tiene un buen sabor. Esta es una cantidad limitada de nuestro mejor té. Excelente calidad, puedo darle un descuento", la joven interrumpió sus reflexiones, negó rápidamente y se dio la vuelta. Esta vez Sasuke rechazó su oferta para comer y continuó su camino de regreso al escondite. Su disfraz desapareció mientras sus pasos lo guiaban una vez más a ese lugar horrible. El sol era su compañero silencioso, en soledad se preguntaba por qué buscaba la luz cuando se suponía que debía caer en la oscuridad. ¿Instintos de supervivencia? No, fue más que eso. Solo por costumbre, sus dedos tocaron la empuñadura de su espada, donde el collar del sol descansaba pacíficamente. Sasuke decidió entonces retrasar su regreso, descansando en las ramas de un roble, cerrando los ojos.

El bosque, su sonido y aroma contrastan con su entorno habitual. Su aliento había sido el único movimiento que enfocó durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que la tranquilidad del bosque fue interrumpida por los sonidos familiares de una batalla. Aun así, Sasuke no se movió, no estaba demasiado cerca para molestarlo. Cuando abrió los ojos, el sol casi había salido, aparecieron pocas estrellas, debería volver ahora. Sin embargo, al acercarse, notó que también venía alguien. La leve curiosidad de Sasuke sobre quién intentaría atacarlo de manera tan descuidada lo hizo esperar.

No sintió la necesidad de usar ningún arma, ya que los sonidos aumentaron y supuso que eran dos en lugar de uno. Resultó correcto, pero no lo que esperaba. Apenas identificó el color naranja cuando un shuriken voló hacia su cara. No hubo problema para esquivarlo, el chico se derrumbó cerca con otro cuerpo a su lado, apenas sosteniendo un kunai con un brazo sangrante. Sus ojos chocaron, la sorpresa inicial fue rápidamente reemplazada por la sospecha. Sin embargo, el otro ninja, más viejo y robusto apareció.

"Niño, mejor dame a la Hyuga ahora". Sasuke devolvió el shuriken de la misma manera tranquila ya que este hombre no era un desafío.

"Tienes 5 segundos para correr", se sintió generoso, pero estúpidamente el hombre orgulloso no pudo tomar el mensaje. En segundos lo dejó inconsciente y desarmado, la ansiosa llamada del muchacho a su compañera desvió su atención. Ahora que algo de luz cayó sobre ellos, los reconoció como el escuadrón gennin del otro día. Lo que llamó su atención fue cómo el niño manejó la situación, revisando signos vitales, moretones o lesiones hasta que finalmente dejó a la niña en el suelo. Con su único brazo temblando, Sasuke estaba atrapado entre irse o ayudar. El niño lo miró a él y a la niña caída, sin saber qué hacer, entonces sucedió lo más extraño. Una sensación que no había sentido en 3 años se manifestó ante él. De forma diferente, agua brillante rodeando a la chica, cerrando una herida en su torso.

"Todo va estar bien, H-hanabi-san", el chico logró murmurar antes de que su energía se evaporara. Sasuke sintió rastros de otros chakras buscando, su mente estaba ansiosa por una respuesta pero tenía que encargarse de algunas plagas. Tomó una decisión, Sasuke envió un clon de la sombra a los intrusos, mientras el verdadero sacó a los dos niños. Sorprendido el niño trató de resistir con poco consciente.

"No desperdicies energía, no te haré daño"

No esperaba que le creyera, pero se quedó inmóvil. Dedos tocando el pulso de la muñeca de la chica.

"Funcionó ..." murmuró el chico, mientras Sasuke saltaba lejos del escondite, de vuelta a la aldea. Donde esperaba que la anciana pudiera ayudarlos. Notando que estaba parpadeando en segundos, Sasuke trató de mantenerlo despierto.

"Preocúpate por ti mismo, no duermas ... ya has perdido demasiada sangre"

"Intento ... hace frío", el chico se inclinó más hacia él, temblando pero todavía despierto.

"Estamos cerca." Sasuke se enfocó en la única luz borrosa de la casa de la mujer. La urgencia de la situación en el momento en que los ojos del niño se cerraron lo movió hacia la mujer cuyo cansancio se borró al ver la sangre. Los dejó uno al lado del otro, su cerebro continuó golpeando la familiaridad mientras la mujer trabajaba. Cuando terminó, su asentimiento y su sonrisa cansada era todo lo que necesitaba. Mientras miraba en la noche silenciosa, una pregunta persistió. ¿Por qué vio su cara en ese momento? ¿Es por eso que se obligó a hacer algo innecesario? La mujer mayor le dio una camisa blanca, él parpadeó hasta que ella señaló su pecho y entendió. Olvidando la sangre que se había manchado en el camino aquí, desvistiéndose pensando mecánicamente en sus propias acciones desconcertantes hasta que un suave brillo púrpura detuvo sus acciones. La empuñadura donde el colgante del atardecer brillaba suavemente estaba pulsando y acercándose a la muñeca del niño. Hasta ese momento no había reconocido el diseño familiar de la pulsera donde su resplandor azul respondió.

Sasuke examinó la pulsera, no era lo mismo, pero la réplica estaba terriblemente cerca de lo real.

Se acumularon más preguntas cuando vio que el color volvía lentamente, la noche cubría la pequeña casa, sabía que tenía que volver ahora o si no, Kabuto aprovecharía la oportunidad para perseguirlo. La anciana regresó con un montón de mantas, ofreciéndole una, pero él se negó.

"Cuida de ellos."

Al alejarse por la noche, sus clones se encontraron con él a mitad de camino y, inflando, preparó su habitual máscara fría para el molesto médico que estaba en la entrada con una sonrisa falsa. Como era de esperar, Kabuto no se calló hasta que amenazó con cortarse la lengua, esa noche realmente soñó. Un hecho extraño, tristemente una vez que se despertó fue olvidado. Lo que quedaba de ella había sido una suavidad sincera y el rayo de sol acariciando su piel. Esta vez Sasuke esperó fuera de la casa, vigilando el área por si acaso.

"Esto es por lo de anoche", pagó él, incluso si ella intentaba negarse, él era más obstinado. La mujer lo guió a la habitación donde no esperaba que el niño estuviera despierto y apoyado en su brazo sano.

El negro profundo se encuentra con el marrón claro, ninguno de los dos parpadeó, pero la mujer interrumpió el concurso de mirar fijamente al chico.

"Tú eres ese hombre ..." Murmuró, Sasuke solo asintió, las manos de la anciana se movieron, pero estaba ocupado evaluando a los niños. La niña seguía dormida, pero se veía mejor. "Hum ... gracias." La mujer los dejó solos con una sonrisa, ahora el chico lo estaba mirando intensamente, por lo que Sasuke esperaba que tal vez lo reconociera y contemplara las implicaciones de ello.

"¿Te conozco?" Había algo en su tono, que demostró que era una pregunta honesta. Eso levantó una ceja de su parte, estaba en contra de la norma del shinobi no actuar con cautela.

"De anoche ..." Sasuke probó otra táctica, el chico inclinó la cabeza y luego negó.

"No, quiero decir ... tu cara creo que es familiar"

Bueno, Sasuke estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a nadie con cabello naranja. No debería haber una conexión, pero esa pulsera ...

"¿Dónde está mi equipo?" Preguntó el chico, mirando brevemente a la adormecida Hyuga.

"No tengo idea. Ambos me encontraron ... eso es todo lo que sé" Se apoyó en la pared, poniéndose cómodo.

"Nos separamos, pueden estar buscándonos". ¿Cómo podía ser tan honesto? El chico parece inteligente, ¿qué planea?

"¿Que pasó?" Suave curiosidad en busca de una respuesta, algo que rompiera el patrón de verdades. Sin embargo, el niño desafió su sospecha relatando cuando estaban de regreso y fueron emboscados por un grupo numeroso, al parecer, una vez que notaron que un Hyuga los acompañaba, fueron directamente hacia ella y se vieron obligados a separarse.

"... ella se volverá loca si regreso con el brazo vendado" murmuró.

"Es parte de ser un shinobi ..." Eso era correcto, pero recordó cómo se preocupaba su madre cada vez que regresaba con moretones, cuando le limpiaba la cara o ... No, no quería pensar en eso.

"¿Vives aquí?" Con los ojos mirando con asombro, Sasuke se sintió casi divertido por su audacia.

"No, me muevo mucho"

"¿Dónde esta tu casa?" Esa pregunta en particular cortó su mirada, tal vez fue la curiosidad en su memoria o en el poder que vio, que las palabras de Sasuke escaparon de sus labios antes de pensar en ello.

"En ninguna parte"

Luego miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que había revelado una verdad. La anciana regresó con comida, Sasuke suspiró porque deliberadamente dejó el otro plato para el niño a su lado. Tentado por un segundo a desaparecer, pero él no era así, y mucho menos por algo como esto.

El chico podría haber pensado que Sasuke estaba dudando porque trató de sentarse nuevamente. Casi triunfando, pero antes de caer, la mano de Sasuke estaba sobre su espalda. Parpadeó antes de sonrojarse y asentir, había terminado casi la mitad en silencio cuando su tono suave rompió el silencio.

"Espero que encuentres un lugar entonces"

Sasuke confusión ante su ... su inocente deseo no era esperado, perturbaba sus pensamientos, tenía que cerrar los ojos solo para enfocarse en algo diferente. "No merezco uno. No tiene sentido"

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que dijo cuando la chica gruñó, Sasuke no podía quedarse más. Desapareció antes de que el niño pudiera quejarse, porque nada podía asegurarle que la niña no lo reconocería. Lo último que quería era que Naruto lo persiguiera ...


	36. Chapter 36

**Tenía que ser Sora**

Sai estaba estudiando en la biblioteca una vez más, leyendo sobre relaciones sociales y apodos con una compañera inesperada. Su objetivo estaba absorta en otro libro tomando nota de sellos y diagramas. Tenía notas a su alrededor, de vez en cuando hacía pequeños sonidos, nada que lo molestara hasta que ella de repente aplaudió con entusiasmo.

"¡¿Cómo no lo pensé ?! ¡Es brillante!"

"¿Has encontrado algo?" Sai preguntó cortésmente, la mujer asintió y de repente mostró el libro y sus notas mientras describía felizmente su nuevo descubrimiento "Verás, estaba pensando en títeres. Tengo un amigo que los usas mucho, pero él está en desventaja en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que pensé, en lugar de cadenas de chakra que los controlan, ¿qué tal si usamos un sustituto? "

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sai estaba confundido pero curioso, ya que implicaba una visión interesante de las posibilidades.

"Oh, imagina que puedes poner otra cosa, como un clon u otra alma. Estaba pensando en cualquiera de las opciones, ¿cómo podría hacerse y acabo de recibir mi respuesta ¡Esto es maravilloso, Sai! Puede ayudar mucho"

"¿Cómo podría funcionar?" Ahora que tenía algo de bases, Kaoru describió en sus notas lo que se requería, una hipótesis sobre el uso de otro sello, el uso de clones para que duren más en las batallas. Parpadeó asombrado de que una mujer tan curiosa en realidad demostrara habilidades deductivas, solo que de una manera diferente. Como ella no se opuso, él tomó otra de sus notas y preguntó por ellas. Particularmente sobre el Kuchiyose no Jutsu que tenía pocos dibujos.

"Oh, estaba pensando, si este sello puede llamar a objetos y animales, incluso cadáveres ... ¿por qué no personas? Sé que suena extraño, pero, ¿te imaginas Sai? Podríamos usarlo para ya no hacer los viajes largos, o si pudiéramos encontrar una forma de extender el sello lo suficiente como para dejar pasar más de un objeto o persona a la vez, podemos usarlo en casos de emergencia o ... "

"Comerciar mercancías entre aldeas ... eso es en realidad una visión interesante. ¿Qué necesita?"

"Eso es lo que estoy tratando de pensar, supongo que la cantidad de chakra que aplicas para convocar a un animal vivo podría ser el mismo principio al llamar a una persona. Entonces, si el invocador es débil, no funcionará. Estoy pensando en una forma para que no usen demasiado chakra pero ... La cosa es que aún no he tenido tiempo de experimentar de este tema ". Luego se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza. "¿Tienes alguna idea, Sai?"

Ok, eso lo hizo sentir un poco caliente en su cara. Consciente de sí mismo, podría ser vergüenza, pero no esperaba que ella lo incluyera ... porque se suponía que debía espiarla. Ese pensamiento incómodo permaneció, como si algo hubiera golpeado su estómago.

"¿Sai? ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué están haciendo?" La voz de Sakura interrumpió, se alegró por una vez de ver a su salvaje compañera rosa.

"Oh, solo estoy investigando. ¡Estoy tan feliz, Sakura! Tengo que decirle las buenas noticias"

"¿A quien?"

"¡Gaara por supuesto!" Su estómago gruñó y Kaoru se sonrojó, Sakura se rió y Sai no sabía si tenía que reaccionar también.

"Oh, ¿te olvidaste de comer otra vez? Que mal porque es hora de irnos y hacer que Kakashi salga del hospital"

"¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Ese hombre perezoso! Fingió estar enfermo ... ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?" Kaoru hizo que Sakura se riera otra vez, Sai no sabía si hablaba enserio o si era una broma. Cuando no se movió, Sakura lo empujó hacia adelante para que pudiera venir, ya que ahora eran un equipo. En el camino, Naruto los recibió con la sonrisa habitual.

"¡Mis chicas favoritas! ¿Dónde habían estado? Casi me duermo aquí"

"Siendo increíbles!" Kaoru se rió y golpeó su hombro suavemente "¿Dormiste bien, Naruto-kun?"

"Sí, hum ... estás muy feliz. ¿Qué hiciste?" Intentó pellizcar la mejilla de Kaoru, pero ella esquivó y continuó sonriendo. "Eso es un secreto." Naruto frunció el ceño y Sakura se rió, Sai decidió ser audaz por una vez.

" ... chicos?" Hicieron una pausa y Sai se animó. "¿Les importaría incluirme en su conversación? Estaba leyendo sobre cómo abrirme con los demás, decía que una forma de hacer amigos era usar apodos o de lo contrario ..."

"Oh, ¿por eso estabas nervioso?" Naruto y Sakura sonrieron.

"Todavía estoy pensando en eso" admitió Sai, Naruto y Sakura explicaron amablemente que se suponía que debía fluir de forma natural y que tenía que ver con un aspecto de la persona. Entonces él ya tenía uno para Naruto, primero miró a Sakura, ya que ella podría ser la más fácil. Debatiendo sobre elegir uno o generalizar a toda su persona, la primera palabra que surgió fue.

"Fea" Se ajustaba a su físico y actitud, él no entiendió por qué ... ella se enojó. Antes de que Kaoru pudiera separarlos, Sai ya sentía el moretón en su rostro.

"Dios mío, Sakura, eso no ayuda en absoluto", Naruto también intentó ayudarla, pero ella se giró para darle un puñetazo. Sai parpadeó, todos se detuvieron, el puño de Sakura nunca chocó con Naruto, Kaoru había bloqueado con éxito Lo que lo desconcertó fue la sonrisa falsa en Kaoru.

"Sa-ku-ra" Naruto tragó saliva mirando entre ellos, mientras el agarre de Kaoru se intensificaba en su mano. Solo lo suficiente para que Sakura reaccionara, pero no la dejó ir.

"Como mi amiga ... te lo advierto, no le pegues a Naruto A MENOS QUE lo merezca totalmente. Créeme, no quieres hacerme enojar ¡Intenta relajarte mujer!"

La boca de Naruto pudo haber tocado el suelo, Sai estaba impresionado y asustado, había leído que la furia de una mujer podía encender la tierra. Esta vez no sabía a quién temer, personalmente era mejor no saberlo.

"mujer ... mujer ... eso solo empeora mi humor, AMIGA!" su puño tembló, antes de que pudiera moverse Sai pudo ver sus dedos brillar brevemente a gran velocidad y apretar dos puntos en sus brazos antes de que Sakura supiera lo que pasó. Sus brazos cayeron inútiles y eso la dejó sin palabras, Naruto estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Kaoru suspiró cruzando los brazos como si estuviera regañando a un niño "Déjame darte un consejo. No busques una pelea que no puedes ganar. Estás actuando un poco infantil, solo piénsalo y discúlpate con Sai".

La mujer de pelo azulado se acercó a él ofreciéndole la mano, se olvidó de la tierra fría cuando comenzaron sus pequeñas disputas. No queriendo tentar su suerte, la tomó, de su bolsa Kaoru tomó una botella. "Estoy segura de que Sai no lo dijo de mala manera, ¿verdad?" Sus dedos brillaron con un poco de ungüento, los ojos esmeralda parpadearon y él solo asintió.

"Tú ... Realmente das miedo, Kao-chan ... am ... Sakura.. sus manos ..." La voz de Naruto regresó por fin, temblando ligeramente y mirando al suelo por si acaso.

"Se las regreso cuando ella se disculpe" Su voz no parecía la calmada y alegre que Sai había escuchado antes. Una vez que Kaoru terminó de curarlo, Sakura no se había movido, pero Kaoru hizo algo extraño y le pellizcó la mejilla. "Y tú ... Naruto me dijo que eres nuevo en este tema socioemocional, estoy encantada de tus esfuerzos, pero aun así, pregunta antes. No todos serán tan comprensivos ". Con eso, Sai tenía mucho que pensar, su objetivo no era volátil como Sakura, no necesitaba gritar para que la tomaran en serio, pero aun no entendían totalmente a esta mujer.

Tomó algunos minutos, pero una vez que Sakura se disculpó y Kaoru devolvió lo que había prometido, continuaron su camino hacia el hospital. Kakashi estaba leyendo una de esas novelas que un cierto Sannin escribió cuando vinieron y lo presentaron, se sorprendió de que incluso el hombre mayor fuera regañado por Kaoru de manera amable. Cuanto más pensaba, otra palabra vino a su mente para un posible apodo, pero por su integridad, Sai decidió retenerlo para más tarde. Irrevocablemente, el nombre de Sasuke y la necesidad de entrenar a Naruto tuvieron diferentes reacciones sobre ellos.

"¿Cómo puede Naruto ser el único preparado para el entrenamiento? ¿Qué esperas que hagamos entonces?" Kaoru fue bastante vocal al respecto. Kakashi se frotó el cuello para disculparse, pero su ceño todavía estaba allí.

"Yo ... no quise llamarte débil o algo así. Es solo que no todos tienen tanto chakra como Naruto o resistencia para la idea que tengo en mente, así que ..."

"Ok, entonces déjame una oportunidad para demostrarlo. No obtuve una y todavía piensas que podría ser una niña pero ..."

"Pero podría no ser una buena idea Kaoru" comentó Sakura, lo que sorprendió más a Kaoru.

"Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo, Sakura? Podemos ser mujeres, pero eso no significa que tengamos que dejar a Naruto solo." Kaoru se cruzó de brazos, disgustada y miró seriamente a su sensei que suspiró.

"¿Qué propones entonces? Estaba planeando centrarme completamente en Naruto y ..."

Pero Kaoru lo interrumpió frunciendo el ceño con tristeza. "Ya entendí, buscaré a alguien más entonces. No te molestes" Sai la miró cuando se giró para irse y se abrió la puerta.

"¡Caramba! Asuma-sensei, debes tocar primero", dijo la mujer rubia de ojos azules, alta y piel pálida, tuvo una pequeña oportunidad de examinar a los demás cuando Kaoru fue rápidamente hacia Shikamaru y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Shika-chan ..." fue todo lo que pudo escuchar antes de que Shikamaru los mirara a todos, frunciendo el ceño cuando lo notó y le devolvió el abrazo a regañadientes.

"Genial ... solo ... ¿ÉL hizo algo?" Sai estaba seguro de que simplemente no se le daba esto. No había tiempo para malentendidos, no si él quería amigos, por lo tanto, Sai aclaró el malentendido antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Más tarde se comieron una barbacoa a la invitación de Asuma.

"Esta empezando a gustarme más Asuma-sensei, no como ese Kakashi ..." La irritación de Kaoru todavía estaba fresca mientras preparaba la carne.

"Animo Kao-chan, podría ponerse sombrío si te oye decir eso" Naruto le tocó el hombro, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Eso espero ... pero él no entiende" Lamentablemente, ella no creía que Kakashi sabría como se siente. Naruto apretó un poco su hombro y sonrió, Kaoru suspiró, pero asintió y continuó sirviendo la carne que Ino no había elegido primero para él.

"_Con que esas confianzas tenemos, ¿no es así mi Hime_ ?" La habitual voz profunda de Isamu vino a molestar, ella se sonrojó.

" _Justo lo que necesito. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Isa-kun?_ " Kaoru respondió mentalmente mientras servía otro para Sai, pero él ya tenía un plato lleno. Naruto tomó un pedazo de esa carne en sus manos para alimentarla.

" _Tenemos que hablar_ " El ligero cambio en su tono la hizo detenerse, ella terminó los pocos rastros de carne y se fue. Regresó al distrito, entró en el antiguo templo Nakano y se sentó. Esta vez sintió que Isamu se extendía y se materializaba por sí mismo.

"¿Hay algo mal? Pareces ... perturbado. ¿No paso nada en Suna?" Ella estaba preocupada, él también se sentó y respiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

"Tranquila, lo están haciendo bien". Hizo una pausa "Ha llegado el momento, recuerdas nuestro trato, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, ¿qué tengo que hacer?" Kaoru preguntó maravillada, finalmente sabrá lo que implicaba su misión.

"Ya que eres lo suficientemente fuerte, puedo decirte. Contrariamente a lo que puedes creer, no puedo estar en todos los lugares al mismo tiempo y tengo espíritus alrededor que me ayudan"

"¿En serio? ¡Dime más, por favor! Había estado ansiosa por conocerte más" Kaoru sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él.

"¿Si? Supongo que ... ¿eso es bueno?" Isamu inclinó su cabeza, ella sonrió y respondió.

"Sí, también eres mi amigo. Uno que a veces me asusta en el baño pero aún así ... un amigo"

Isamu observó a la mujercita que estaba a su lado, su expresión cambió y antes de que pudiera preguntarle, cerró los ojos y continuó.

"Al principio éramos solo 5 de nosotros, cada uno vinculado a un elemento natural. Elegí a otros espíritus entre los muertos para ayudarnos al darles algo de poder, era una recompensa. Lo único que pedí fue su ayuda para mantener el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte pero ... "

Hizo una pausa, pero si no la explicaba ahora ... sería problemático más tarde. "Algunos se volvieron codiciosos y se dedicaron a engañar a los humanos. Parte de los problemas en el mundo shinobi es mi culpa. Hice lo que pude para erradicar las almas que se aprovecharon ... Todavía hay algunos y necesito que los persigas"

Durante el silencio, mientras Kaoru pensaba en la información, Isamu esperó hasta que se sintiera cómoda, afortunadamente, ella era una mujer inteligente y no pasó mucho tiempo.

"¿Has esperado tanto ... solo por mí?"

"Hikaru y Shiori han hecho parte de ese trabajo a lo largo de los años, hasta que rompiste el sello. Tuve que confiar en él con tu entrenamiento. ¿Ahora entiendes un poco de lo que hemos estado haciendo?"

Y lo hizo, pensando en su esfuerzo a lo largo de los años, aumentando poco a poco hasta el momento en que pudiera convocarlo y ambos desarrollaron un estilo propio. Sin embargo, ella tenía otras preguntas.

"Una vez me dijiste que las personas pueden manejar solo un espíritu, pero ... cuando era pequeña, a veces podía quemar objetos, cortar hojas y el agua ..." Hizo una pausa, inclinando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, concentrada.

"Eres diferente porque yo te escogí. El líder legítimo del clan Higa es el único que puede manejar a los 5 en un cuerpo. "El engaño y el anonimato" fue el lema de quienes vivían afuera, porque la gente los perseguiría por ser... un shaman"

"¿Shaman?" Preguntó Kaoru, ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad.

"Aquellos que pueden alcanzar un nivel más allá y canalizar la energía del espíritu del alma hacia este mundo. Los Higa fueron los primeros shamanes, huimos por la guerra. Cada líder trata de cuidar este equilibrio, hasta ahora solo has conocido a Shiori y Harumi. Pero sin duda hay otros generales"

"Entonces, ¿puedo pelear con ellos también? ¿Usarlos como en los viejos tiempos?" Ella preguntó asombrada, él negó.

"Ya que los has otorgado a otra persona, ya no pueden ayudar a menos que ..." Isamu lo contempló por un momento, esperó expectante, pero él no quería explotar su burbuja todavía.

"Bueno, no te lo recomiendo. He sentido a un enemigo cerca, tenemos que luchar contra él ya que Hikaru está tomando otra plaga en Iwa"

"¿Quieres decir como ahora? Pero Yue aún no había llegado de su misión y todavía tengo que ..."

"Está bien, recuerda que Harumi está con él. ¿Quién habría dicho que serías una madre tan nerviosa?"

"¿Es eso un insulto?" Isamu sonrió y revolvió el cabello de su pequeña mujer que frunció el ceño y se sonrojó. No importa cuántas veces lo hiciera, nunca se cansaría de jugar con ella.

"Adivina." Se levantó y la obligo a seguirlo afuera

"¡Espera! ¡No puedo irme así!"

"Lo sé, por eso tenemos que ver a esa mujer. Estira ese par de piernas, Hime", Isamu le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y desapareció. Kaoru parpadeó un par de segundos antes de que todo hiciera clic en su mente y corriera tras él en pánico.

* * *

Tsunade estaba en su peor humor y no era la resaca, una primera vez para Shizune. La joven aprendiz oró en silencio por las pobres almas que estaban con ella en la habitación ahora mismo. El equipo que Soujiro llegó tarde, agotado y lesionado pero vivos. Hiashi, Neji y Hinata estaban cuidando a Hanabi que estaba durmiendo en su cama en el hospital. Informaron de todo lo sucedido, después de comprobar que nadie tenía una lesión grave, Tsunade se fue rápidamente. Hiashi se inclinó brevemente con la misma expresión dura al chico de cabello naranja que estaba mirando por la ventana. Su mano estaba mejor, pero tenía que tomárselo con calma durante un par de días, no quería dormir allí. Su sensei se fue con Ryoga, ya que su compañero era el único que podía irse.

Sin embargo, en la primera oportunidad que Yue escapó, su mente estaba en otra parte. Paseando sin rumbo, libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero ... ¿qué?

"Deberías descansar" respondió la voz de Harumi en su mente, Yue suspiró, entrando al mercado.

"No puedo"

"¿Algo te esta molestando?" Ella amablemente le preguntó. Francamente, Yue se había decepcionado consigo mismo. Esa misión podría haber ido mejor. Sin mencionar que no se sentía cómodo mintiendo y quería dejar de lado esta lucha, pero ...

"Lo has hecho bien. No lo pienses demasiado" respondió Harumi, él solo asintió. "Podríamos entrenar, no necesitas los dos brazos conmigo" Eso realmente mejoró su estado de ánimo, aceptó y buscó un buen lugar. Buscando un lugar agradable, Harumi luego recomendó que el entrenamiento mental era la mejor opción, así que se sentó y meditó.

Cualquiera que no supiera podría pensar que era una meditación normal, ejercicios de respiración, sin embargo, para personas como él implicaba mucho más. En el dominio de la mente se enfrentó espiritualmente a Harumi, sin ninguna restricción física, sus almas resonaron con el flujo natural de la vida a su alrededor. Sin agua, ninguno de los dos tenía la ventaja, una danza de golpes que ayudaba en el eventual vínculo espiritual requerido para las batallas. Esta era la mejor manera de sincronizar el espíritu, ya que cuando sus mentes se mezclaron, Yue dejó de preocuparse.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Harumi terminó su lucha. El inevitable silencio de su hogar lo saludó, suspiró e hizo lo habitual. Después de tomar un baño caliente y cenar, Yue se quedó mirando su cama vacía. Al día siguiente planeaba participar en otra ronda de entrenamiento, lo que no esperaba era volver a casa para enfrentar a una mujer. Largos cabellos de un azul oscuro profundo, de ojos brumosos color lavanda y piel clara de Hyuga, con una cesta en las manos mirando la puerta del distrito.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" La mujer saltó ligeramente, hasta que la reconoció como la visitante de ayer en la habitación de Hanabi.

"Yo solo ... quería agradecerte porque mi hermana no ..."

"Sí, lo sé. Hinata-san ... ¿verdad?" Ella asintió, él decidió invitarla a tomar un poco de té. Como era uno de los amigos íntimos de su tutora, Yue fue especialmente paciente con la mujer. Ella era educada, tenía un tono suave pero era demasiado tranquila, era como tener otro mueble en la casa. Degustó uno de los panecillos en la canasta, frunció el ceño ... era diferente.

"¿No te gustan?" Ella preguntó, Yue parpadeó, no quería molestarla.

"No, pero no tenías que hacer esto. Hanabi es mi compañera de equipo, es natural protegernos mutuamente, ¿no?"

Hinata sonrió, Yue buscó la miel y los frascos con hojas de té para que ella escogiera una. "¿Como te sientes?" Preguntó una vez que su té estaba listo.

"Mucho mejor, gracias. He visto cosas peores" Incluso ahora, se sentía reacio a compartir más detalles de esa misión.

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, por favor avísame"

Extrañamente incómodo por el calor en esos ojos pálidos, desvió la mirada. Técnicamente, él no salvó a Hanabi, pero que podría decir. "hum ... yo ... tengo que preparar el siguiente lote y cuidar las flores"

Su escape no funcionó, ella le ofreció su tiempo y ahora ambos estaban trabajando en el jardín. La forma en que ella se movía con confianza, cuidado y diligencia,lo hizo preguntar.

"¿Has estado aquí antes?"

Se detuvo a mitad del trabajo, se sonrojó pero continuó regando las flores. "De vez en cuando. Cuando se fue Kaoru, sabíamos lo importante que era su jardín y ... finalmente conseguimos mantenerlo vivo".

Su mirada y su postura tenían su curiosidad, Yue había escuchado historias de este pueblo, a veces preguntándose la verdad. La melancolía con la que obviamente relataba las historias eventualmente sintió curiosidad por los nombres que su cuidadora habló con un tono nostálgico. Sin embargo, él no preguntó. Era como un tabú, como mencionar a sus ... padres. No porque quisiera olvidarlos, pero el tipo de efecto que tuvo después de semejante tragedia fue ... impactante.

"¿Estas bien?" su preocupación cortó su mente, Yue miró hacia abajo, sin planear abrir la boca.

"Lo siento, no quería molestar"

Él solo asintió, no fue su culpa. Afortunadamente, Hinata no hablo más y nos enfocamos en nuestra tarea, habíamos terminado más de la mitad del trabajo cuando accidentalmente Yue rompió una caja de frascos. Mientras Hinata limpiaba, corrió al sótano en busca de otros frascos. Seguro que lo habían dejado en algún lugar cuando limpiaron la última vez. Pero no todas las cajas estaban etiquetadas, algunas estaban dispersas o amontonadas en una posición peligrosa. El polvo se había acumulado un poco, por lo que era difícil elegir entre las cajas nuevas y antiguas. La luz pobre parpadeaba a veces, tenía que cambiar la bombilla después de guardar los frascos. Le tomó mucho tiempo cuando finalmente vio la caja de la derecha, caminando de puntillas solo para llegar a las esquinas, pero el grito de Hinata lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para terminar enterrado en el desastre.

Cuando Hinata lo encontró, estaba abrazando la caja, rodeado de muchos papeles, libros, ropa, cuadernos. "Eh ... están bien" gimió Yue, le palpitaba el brazo, pero no rompió más frascos de vidrio, así que estaba bien.

La mujer lo ayudó a guardar todo, pero mientras pasaba unos papeles con dibujos espantosos que probablemente un niño lo había hecho, Hinata se distrajo.

"Lo-Lo siento, es solo que ... me he olvidado de esto" Ella tenía uno de esos dibujos en sus manos, riéndose cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había en el papel. Podía reconocer esos ojos dorados en cualquier parte.

"Hi, Hika" Yue ni siquiera podía hablar, era demasiado gracioso. ¿Qué diablos hacía Hikaru bailando con piñas? Algo rosado estaba ardiendo, o nadando en un charco rojo de tomate con un limón en su opinión. Algo amarillo envuelto en naranja explotaba y un pato negro que disparaba cosas a la piña, algunos perros brillantes escupían un esparrago espeluznante gris.

"Ella dibujó esto después de una misión que hicieron con el equipo de Shika. Nos reímos mucho"

"¿Eh, quiero decir ... ella dibujó esto?" Yue y ella se sentaron allí, sonriendo, mientras la mujer contaba de vez en cuando algunos recuerdos. Tomó tiempo determinar a qué color pertenecía a cada uno de ellos. La rosa era Sakura, el gris era Kakashi, el amarilla era Naruto, pero estaba más interesado en los negros. Porque en algunos dibujos eran más de uno y era el color más repetido.

Su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él cuando sus dedos abrieron algunos de los libros y cuadernos. Algunos de ellos de materia académica con pequeñas notas o dibujos aquí y allá. Dos de ellos eran como diarios, pero le confundían un poco, ya que empezaba siempre con un saludo y terminaba con una pequeña nota para alguien, como una carta. Sus nombres son familiares, pero Yue recordó solo pequeños detalles de su última y única historia de los Uchihas.

Al leer solo algunos párrafos, se sintió como si le estuviera hablando, como si estuviera en la cabeza de su madre adoptiva. Honestamente, podría sentirse culpable por entrometerse en algo personal, pero era como si esos cuadernos lo estuvieran llamando. Fueron olvidados por mucho tiempo solo pidiendo un lector hambriento como él.

"No debería sugerir esto, pero ... deberías llevartelos" la voz de Hinata lo asustó un poco, se dejó llevar por su imaginación. La mujer sonriendo tiernamente y dándole un pequeño montón de ... fotos. Sentir el calor de su inminente vergüenza no detuvo su curiosidad. Pocos, apenas una docena, la primera foto fue fácil de reconocer a una pequeña Kaoru, Hikaru y otra mujer a su lado. .

"Por qué…?" Para él, era lo más racional tener cuidado con las personas. Sin embargo, el tono suave de Hinata y la mirada de "Yo lo sé todo" lo atraparon con las siguientes palabras.

"¿No es normal que un hijo ame a su mamá?" _Ella lo sabía_ , la mujer traicionera lo sabía y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Incapaz de parecer directo, sintiendo que su rubor se intensifica, pero ... pero ... Yue se quedó sin palabras. No, él no quería que Kaoru lo supiera, aún así se sentía muy incómodo al tratar de llamarla ... mamá. No porque fuera terrible, pero, Yue era demasiado ... tímido y un poco paranoico, que si lo decía ... algo saldría muy mal. Un poco estúpido decía una parte de su mente, la otra estuvo de acuerdo con el rechazo ya que, al principio, él no había sido amable con ella. Puede que incluso atraiga algún tipo de desgracia, como un amuleto de mala suerte que se activa si dice ESA palabra. Hinata, a sabiendas, le da el empujón para tomarlas y juró mantener su secreto.

* * *

Era tarde y ahora ella quería salir de aquí. Su primera misión como shaman no fue lo que ella esperaba. Después de que Isamu se metiera con Tsunade, fue enviada al Templo del Fuego, donde Kaoru se encuentró con el adolescente más grosero y violento en su vida. Brusco, y hablaba sin rodeos, perdió la paciencia cuando se encontraron cerca de una tumba que Isamu dijo que debía sellar. Desafortunadamente, el chico no quiso escucharla y atacó, resultó inútil después de que Kaoru lo dejará inconsciente, no había visto a un monje antes, así que cuando llegó el resto de su equipo ... se disculpó.

Había estado trás de ella desde entonces, Naruto tenía poca paciencia con él, Sai era completamente indiferente y Yamato era el capitán confiable que tenía que actuar como mediador entre nosotros. En este momento ella estaba afuera en la fría noche sin preocuparse del mundo. En el patio del templo luchando con Isamu y muy inquieta. ¿Por qué? El niño había dicho algo tan desagradable que lastó sus sentimientos, porque era una descripción precisa de quién era ella. Su alma guardián estaba terriblemente callado. Isamu lo entendió y dejó que ella se saliera con la suya. Sin embargo, su mente no estaba allí, sus patadas eran torpes, sus golpes un desastre y su puntería falló más de una vez. Isamu luego detuvo la pelea, rodeándola extrañamente con sus brazos y ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que su hakama blanca se tiñó.

"Tengo que irme ... ¿estaras bien?" Solo asentí, se fue pronto y estaba tratando de calmarme. Los pasos que se acercaban la pusieron en guardia, pero solo era Sai, quien estaba a pocos pasos de distancia mirando a su alrededor.

"Es demasiado tarde. "

"Sai ... hum ... algo surgió?" Él negó, me limpié las lágrimas que quedaban en mi cara y caminé de regreso.

"Naruto fue tras él." Sai dijo, no quería escucharlo. "Lo que sea que hizo ... solo recuerda que tenemos una misión"

"Lo sé" fue todo lo que pude decir, porque no tenía sentido, él tenía razón y vinimos aquí para ayudar a estas personas, independientemente de si me agradan o no.

* * *

Como Kaoru había advertido, los cuerpos no estaban allí, llegaron a donde se reunían sus ataúdes. Era tan obvio que era una trampa, trató de hablar con Yamato para que escaneara el área, ya que el rango de jutsu no iría más allá de los 10 kilómetros en un shinobi promedio, pero Sora arruinó todo todo saltando del acantilado con Naruto a cuestas. No teníamos otra opción más que seguírlos, y como predije apareció una trampa. Literalmente estábamos separados, Sai y yo volamos de forma segura sobre su pájaro de tinta en busca de una salida.

El paisaje rocoso les cerró el camino, era seguro asumir que el enemigo tenía control sobre el jutsu de tierra. Sai y yo fuimos cautelosos de la repentina aparición del enemigo. Lo bueno de trabajar con él es su notable intelecto y tácticas, el engaño fue una clave. Mientras nuestros clones distraían al enemigo, estudiamos desde lejos el patrón de los ataques.

"Está siguiendo los movimientos con demasiada precisión"

"Algo fue atado en mi clon. Debemos inmovilizar al enemigo".

"Tuve una idea, hagámoslo!"

Justo a tiempo, cuando nuestros clones se dispersaron, Sai fue el primero en emboscar a la derecha, la velocidad no fue un problema para mí y no dude en usar mi Lazo Espiritual en el enemigo. Luchó mientras absorbía su energía lentamente, porque no había forma de escapar.

"Ríndete ahora, deja que salgan mis amigos o si no ..." vinculado a su cuerpo, le di una idea de lo que pasa cuando bloqueas por un segundo algo importante como...

"¿Qué ... qué es esto? ¡Mis manos!"

"El tiempo se acaba. ¿Quién es tu objetivo?"

"Como ... como si te lo dijera tan fácilmente." Sai presionó más, decidí quitarle sus piernas también. "No ... no, no hice esto. Soy la persona equivocada"

"¿Crees que somos estúpidos? Bien, en cualquier caso, te llevaremos con nosotros". No esperé más, tomando lo necesario, dejándola inconsciente. Sai echó un vistazo a sus cosas entonces, mientras buscaba un rollo en mi bolsa.

"Este mapa parece la clave, si solo pudiéramos usarlo para ubicar a los otros ..."

"Podemos, sellala en este pergamino mientras me ocupo de eso". Cambiamos de posición, ya que tenía una buena imagen del chakra de mi equipo, estudié detenidamente el mapa en el rollo. Tomando cada detalle, me di cuenta que era un pergamino de invocación, pero fue la primera vez que vi todo un terreno siendo convocado. Recordando lo que había estudiado sobre ellos, arriesgué todo con una idea. Los dedos brillando con Reishi tocaron una parte del mapa cerca de nuestra ubicación actual, la estructura se derrumbó abruptamente. Luego, utilizando el chakra, repetí la acción, simplemente colapsó una parte de ella. Ella tenía que tener cuidado o sus amigos podrían terminar lastimados.

Ahora que tenía una idea, Kaoru intentó de nuevo ubicarlos. Siendo cautelosa en la dirección que tomaba con el dedo alrededor del mapa, durante mucho tiempo no sintió nada. Si fuera menos paciente e imprudente, ya podría haberse rendido, pero poco a poco se redujo cada zona hasta que vio a Naruto.

"Sai, prestame tu tinta"

Confundido hizo lo que le decían, ella dibujó el perímetro alrededor del chakra de Naruto y siguió buscando a Yamato.

"¿No tendremos que ir allí?"

"Estamos lejos, podríamos perder tiempo corriendo, lo que estoy pensando es apuntarlos en el mapa y destruir el terreno restante. De esa manera, ni nuestro enemigo ni nosotros tendremos otra opción sino cambiar las tácticas".

"¿Podrías hacer eso?"

"Sí ... ugh, no puedo encontrar a ese niño estúpido. Eso es sospechoso" dijo Kaoru mientras seguía mirando.

"Tendremos una mejor vista desde el cielo" Sai dibujó un pájaro lo suficientemente grande para nosotros, tomó más tiempo, pero cuando finalmente vi a ambos y confirmé sus posiciones reales, concentré el reishi. Con las manos encendidas empecé descargando una ola de Reishi pulsante que destrozaba las áreas seguras y Sai no relajó su agarre mientras su pájaro volaba más.

Cuando terminé, me sentía un poco cansado pero bien, desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los escombros se bloquearon, así que tuve que pedir energía de Isamu. Solo necesitaba suficiente viento para soplar, así que tuve que juntar más. El brillo púrpura me rodeó, las alas de mi espalda finalmente se materializaron, no durará, así que tuve que ser rápida. Aleteando, enviando un enorme vórtice de viento hasta los escombros. Desaparecieron y cuando pensé que mis piernas se rendían, Sai me atrapó, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo sudor en mi frente.

"¿Estas bien?" Los ojos negros y la sorpresa de Sai me hicieron sonreír un poco. Fue agradable ver la emoción real en su rostro por una vez.

"No te preocupes, todavía tenemos que patear algunos shinobis"

Primero nos acercamos a Naruto, Sai y yo interceptamos a otra mujer con cabello largo. Lo que no supimos fue que ella tenía más de una naturaleza elemental, no podríamos vivir bajo mi barrera por siempre. Los tres ataques combinados golpearon a esa mujer, o eso pensamos hasta que ella apareció detrás de mí, Sai trató de protegerme y se lesionó. Al menos su último ataque la envió a rodar y los clones de Naruto la rodearon, le disparé a la primera oportunidad.

Cuando el trueno se dispersó, una cúpula rocosa nos sorprendió y otro hombre se unió a la batalla. Saqué a Sai fuera del peligro pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Nada serio, solo un corte en mi brazo, luego salió ese chico de la nada y nos las arreglamos durante unos minutos cuando aparecieron Yamato y los monjes. Tan pronto como llegaron, el enemigo desapareció y volví mi atención al brazo de Sai.

"No es nada serio, lo arreglaré de inmediato. Quédate quieto" Era lo menos que podía hacer por él, un hueso roto puede curarse con reishi y chakra, además ella no quería que Sai sufriera. Su otra mano de repente le tocó la frente, limpiándose el sudor.

"Necesitas descansar"

Me negué educadamente, eran mi prioridad. Una vez que estuve segura de que su brazo estaba arreglado, perseguí a mi siguiente paciente. Naruto trató de disuadirme, pero fue en vano.

"De verdad, estoy bien. ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!"

"No, no lo estas." Hice una pausa, solo volviendo a tocar su energía ya que su cuerpo parecía estar bien. "¿Qué hizo esa mujer? Tu chakra se siente diferente"

Y así fue, el azul habitual estaba teñido de naranja rojizo, algo inusual en cierto sentido, porque en lugar de bajar su chakra se estaba llenando lentamente. Traté de tocar esa energía, de repente sintiendo como si un trueno me empujara. Una imagen de algo brilló rápidamente, salvaje y fuerte, como un animal. Ella estaba mirando su pecho sosteniéndose a sí misma sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas, no porque la asustara ... el shock también llenó una emoción cruda de desesperación y furia.

Era como sentir los viejos tiempos una vez más, cuando no podía contener las emociones de los demás y los síntomas se manifestaban en su cuerpo.

"¡Kao-chan! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Yamato-taicho, tenemos que regresar ahora!" Apenas lo escuché cuando de repente me cargó. No tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba dentro de mi amigo. Me preocupó un segundo, pero la presión aún persistía, lo que dificultaba permanecer despierta. Su calor, un alivio de la helada bofetada espiritual, lo último que ví fueron unos ojos azules preocupados.


	37. Chapter 37

**El zorro**

Naruto había estado caminando por la puerta varios unos minutos. Ignoró a Sora, quien también se quedó afuera con un largo ceño fruncido. Yamato suspiró por décima vez mientras Sai leía un libro. Esperaban a que la pequeña mujer y Chiriku terminaran lo que sea que estuviera pasando allí. Agitarse y pasearse no era lo suyo, Naruto se acercó a la puerta, pero Sora lo detuvo.

"¡Sólo un vistazo! ¡Déjame entrar!" Pero el chico se burlaba.

"Lord Chiriku dijo que esperemos, así que mejor escucha o te obligaré"

"Sí, claro. ¡Sólo quiero verla!" Naruto no fue intimidado fácilmente, por lo que sus estúpidas garras de metal no lo sorprendieron.

"No es mi problema que la idiota se haya metido ..." Lo golpeó, DURO. Y se sintió bien, Naruto tomó al niño por el cuello y gritó.

"Ok, ya me cansaste! ¿CUÁL ES EL ES TU PROBLEMA? Desde que llegamos, haz sido un imbécil con ella" Sora le golpeó la cabeza y se alejó, pero con un gesto similar.

"¡DEBES ESTAR CIEGO Y ESTÚPIDO! ¿No puedes ver a una perra maldita justo en tu nariz? Los shinobi de Konoha son..."

Perdió el juicio, ignorando todo mientras perseguía a Sora con furia salvaje. Nadie insulta a sus amigos, especialmente a ella, el niño pagará por ello. Ni Yamato ni Sai intentaron detenerlo, hasta le pintara toda la cara púrpura. ¿No podía verlo? Él estaba actuando exactamente como esos monjes. Sora no tenía ningún derecho a juzgarlos, se sentía bien cada golpe y patada que le daba.

Desafortunadamente, fueron interrumpidos por ese monje que los llevó adentro. Chiriku sujetó su chaqueta para evitar que alguien se moviera hacia su compañera de equipo. En el centro del salón, resplandecía alrededor brasas de color púrpura mientras sus manos se enfocaban en el orbe de luz. Sus alas se materializaron de nuevo y esta vez Isamu hizo su entrada desde su espalda.

Estúpidamente ignorando la advertencia de Chiriku, Sora corrió hacia adelante con sus garras listas para atacar. Isamu lo detuvo tan fácilmente entonces.

"¿Qué te dijimos? Chiriku comienza a hacer tu trabajo también" La voz áspera de Isamu sonaba como si estuviera de mal humor, Naruto se acercó ahora listo para borrar el ceño fruncido de Sora.

"Pero, ¿pero qué? Chiriku-sama, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué?" Sora preguntó confundido.

"Cállate y discúlpate. Él no es un demonio". Hizo una pausa, obligando a Sora a ponerse de pie e inclinarse ante el espíritu. "Perdona a este niño insolente, Isamu-sama. Me aseguraré de que esto no vuelva a suceder"

"Humanos ..." Isamu se masajeó la frente y se giró, paseando alrededor de Kaoru, quien continuó en silencio con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Alguien puede decirme que está pasando?" Naruto le preguntó al espíritu, cabellos de plata fluyendo como el viento que se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

"Déjame explicarlo, claro y fácil para que lo entiendas" Eso fue un insulto, pero el Rey de las Almas lo cayo con una mirada. "Mi Hime ahora mismo está reuniendo la energía espiritual de este templo y Suna". Luego se detuvo justo al lado de Sora.

"Tendrá que purificarte, una vez hecho esto, cazaremos al pequeño grupo que anda por aquí. ¿Está claro?"

"Purificar?" Preguntó Yamato preocupado.

"Relájate, no lo mataré. Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. El proceso de purificación requiere mucha energía natural, pero esta vez nos estamos preparando . Extraeremos el chakra desconocido y lo devolveremos a su respectivo lugar."

"Disculpa, ¿por qué lo piensas? No sabemos quiénes son nuestros enemigos y ..." Yamato fue interrumpido de nuevo.

"Sí, estoy seguro de que no eres un humano estúpido y ya puedes deducir que el pequeño grupo vino para el mocoso con garras" Naruto miró la cara de sorpresa de Sora, Chiriku frunció el ceño. "Solicité esta misión, el grupo puede detenerse fácilmente, una vez que eliminemos la" fuerza milagrosa "que buscan, les colocaremos una trampa en el camino de regreso a casa".

Naruto entendió lo que dijo, ya que Chiriku explicó que una pequeña parte del chakra del zorro había sido sellada en Sora. Si no se hacía nada pronto, el poderoso chakra consumiría al niño. Chiriku tuvo que noquear a Sora después de esa revelación ya que se volvió loco y el ritual tenía que hacerse esta noche.

Naruto intentó más tarde hablar con él una vez que su ira se calmó. En esas horas, Yamato hizo un plan con la información que Isamu había confiado. Naruto trató de no asustarse por su amiga. Fue más tarde, mientras cenaban, que Sai lo consoló diciendo que se veía cansada pero bien. Cuando Chiriku regresó con Sora, el equipo regresó al templo principal.

* * *

Kaoru enfrentó con curiosidad a la pareja frente a ella. Naruto sonrió alentador y Sora, el chico que le desagradaba fervientemente, no podía ocultar su desdén. Isamu y ella se fusionaron, él sabía que tenía dudas pero le aseguró que todo irá bien. Los otros estaban a un lado, esperándola. Lo primero que se hizo fue crear una barrera alrededor de los tres.

Ella innvocó las cuerdas espirituales para ambos, sólo para el siguiente paso. Siguiendo las órdenes de Isamu para concentrar la energía en sus dedos, abrieron el sello en Sora. El chico gritó, comenzó a cambiar y Naruto gritó un poco preocupado por su compañero. Las cuerdas se apretaron alrededor de Sora cuando Kaoru se detuvo, sintiendo algo familiar con esa escena.

"Hime, comienza ahora. No hay tiempo para eso" Kaoru sintió que estaba evitando algo importante pero cumplió. Kaoru se colocó justo frente a él, con una mano brillante de Reishi atravesando su pecho. Naruto gritó preocupado, pero se calmó al ver que no cayo sangre y Sora se congeló.

"No habrá más dolor ni ira". El pequeño discurso proveniente de su amiga dejó perplejo a Naruto. "No perteneces allí, lo siento, no pude hacer más por ti"

Kaoru se sintió realmente triste, Isamu lamentaba algo acerca de esta entidad. Recolectando cada parte de ella antes de retirarse, las emociones mezcladas fueron un poco desconcertanes. Con la otra mano encendida, ella comenzó a pasarle un poco de energíal a Sora, calmando su preocupación y restaurando lentamente el flujo de chakra. Al regresar a su apariencia normal.

Ella contenía la energía, brillaba como un pequeño ámbar entre sus manos. Sora se había desmayado, las cuerdas desaparecieron dejándolo descansar en el suelo.

"¿Estás segura de que esto es ...?" Preguntó, Isamu respondió con sus propios labios. "Sí, esto le pertenece. Ahora prepárate" Naruto se asustó cuando Kaoru se acercó a su abdomen.

"¡Espera! Podría ser peligroso, Kao-chan. No sabes qué ..." Sin embargo, ella le sonrió y le aseguró.

"Confío en ti." Sí, era más fácil decirlo porque no sabía lo que había dentro, ese fue su último pensamiento coherente cuando se sintió en trance. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Naruto sintió que Gamabunta había saltado sobre su cuerpo más de una vez.

"No te muevas, aún necesitas recuperarte" Yamato estaba junto a él, la luz en la habitación le dolía un poco los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear hasta que se ajustó, el tono naranja era extraño. ¿No se suponía que fuera oscuro?

"¿Que pasó?"

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora que estás bien, tenemos que volver" Yamato se fue pronto, pasando a otra habitación donde Sai y Kaoru estaban hablando. Sai estaba curando la quemadura en su muslo con un poco de ungüento. Sai le envolvió el vendaje , ya que su brazo no estaba completamente curado.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Mejor que tú ¿Estás seguro de que tenemos que irnos ahora? Yamato no pudo disuadirla.

"Sí, cuanto más esperamos, ponemos en peligro innecesario a estos monjes". Ella le aseguró con una sonrisa, una que Sai pudo reconocer era falsa. No sabía qué la molestaba, tenía más preguntas que respuestas, pero decidió que podría posponerse para más tarde. Kaoru se puso de pie, caminando un poco solo para asegurarse de que no pareciera sospechoso. Reconoció la esencia de uno de los frascos, Acmela utilizada como analgésico, una gran herramienta para evitar el dolor y soportar un largo entrenamiento en ROOT.

Sai ofreció su chaqueta negra corta para ocultar cualquier marca en el brazo de Kaoru. Su misión estaba a punto de terminar, pronto volverán. Cuando él tenga que informar, ¿qué diría?

* * *

Kakashi tenía la costumbre de leer libros "escandalosos" por todas partes, nadie había preguntado por la razón. Al principio había sido una ruta de escape, luego evolucionó a diversión. Buscaba sorpresas, algo agradable y controlable, un sentido de normalidad. Un día, cuando Tsunade le pidió que buscara rastros de Akatsuki, no pensó que Sakura sería la que también colocaría su nombre como voluntaria. Fue alrededor de esos días que pudo ver el otro lado de Sakura. Una mujer fuerte que aplastaba a sus enemigos con sus manos y la estratega cuyo rápido sentido práctico y conocimiento médico podría dar una visión más profundaal ver los escombros de las batallas anteriores y las pistas alrededor de las casas maltratadas.

Sorprendido más de una vez, tuvo que darse cuenta de una verdad. Antes, Kakashi no confiaba completamente en sus habilidades. Le dolía admitirlo, no poder poner su vida en las manos de Sakura, sentía que tenía que ser Él quien la protegía, como antes. Sakura demostró ser cuidadosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo, una noche tuvieron que dormir uno al lado del otro para pasar como una pareja casada, notó las diferencias. Ahora, las palabras de Kaoru lo persiguieron como abejas. Las había subestimado, tachado cualquier sentido de interés ya que su vista estaba enfocada en sus muchachos. Demostraron que estaba equivocado, sin sus enseñanzas o su guía sorprendieron a Kakashi. Sakura le hizo el informe a Tsunade, mientras reflexionaba sobre la manera de compensar su estupidez.

Su día se volvió más interesante una vez que el niño pequeño con cabello naranja prácticamente lo arrastró a Ichikaru para una entrevista sobre su "madre adoptiva". Lo intentó y por el bien de su cordura, no dio demasiada información. Fue un poco divertido, en cierto sentido, ya que el chico lo persiguió los días siguientes. Casi se siente mal dejándolo con Gai y Lee una vez. Al descubrir las consecuencias de meterse con un niño de 11 años con hielo como su Kekkei Genkai, su mejilla ardió como el infierno toda la tarde. Otro día, Kakashi abrió la puerta a un Hikaru enojado, ambos hombres tuvieron un momento agradable. Parecía que su última misión había dejado al ninja con un ego aplastado y muchas preguntas sobre las mujeres que Kakashi no quería responder. En cambio, le prestó unos libros a Hikaru, tenía curiosidad por saber que tanto podría resistir alguien joven como él. Casi se rió cuando el hombre devolvió sus libros con una cara roja y tartamudeando.

Casi un hombre, joven pero a sus 18 años tenía una habilidad para entretener muy curiosa, sin intentarlo. Hikaru también demostró ser un hombre tranquilo, alguien que prefería pasar la tarde entrenando. Era fácil burlarse de él con temas coloridos, cuando no era un gruñón. Al regresar de Ichikaru después del almuerzo, un gran escándalo cerca de la entrada interrumpió su conversación. Kakashi fue el primero en reaccionar cuando distinguió a Yamato que llevaba a alguien en su espalda.

El grupo se veía horrible, con tierra y ropa desgarrada, Hikaru corrió mirando a Kaoru cojeando al lado de Sai. Naruto llevaba a un niño como una bolsa de papas y Yamato tenía un hombre de cabello blanco de la misma manera. La angustia de Kakashi se acumuló en las próximas horas. Naruto actuó extraño, distante y silencioso, nada típico en él mientras cuidaba al chico ese Sora. Yamato le dio los detalles de la misión, explicarle a Sakura fue una cuestión de resistencia y velocidad. Kakashi tuvo que impedir que persiguiera al joven monje y ayudar a Ibiki en el interrogatorio. Personalmente, él también quería cobrarse la molestia, si no fuera por la intervención de Naruto en la emboscada, el monje habría lesionado gravemente a la kunoichi.

Un par de días después, Kakashi caminó junto a Shikamaru, quien insistió en pasear a su lado en silencio. Su destino era la casa de Kaoru, vio la oportunidad de disculparse y tratar de enmendar su error dejando atrás a las chicas. Rascándose el cuello cuando ella finalmente estaba justo delante de él. Parecía un poco pálida, pero continuó sonriendo al joven con cabello naranja. Podría ser un momento normal de unión si no fuera por el par de Hyuga y el Akimichi en el patio trasero. Un scrabble de notas, botellas, medio almuerzo y diagramas dispersos en el lugar. Escuchando algo sobre pastillas, hierbas y comida. Espero la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero fue imposible, Shikamaru había intervenido más de una vez, no podía ser una coincidencia. Cuando Hikaru salió de la casa gritando que la comida estaba lista, Shikamaru tiró de su camisa.

"¿No se supone que entrenas a Naruto a esta hora?"

Su tono, indiferente, podría haber engañado a cualquiera, pero Kakashi notó el leve ceño fruncido en la cara del Nara.

"Insistió ...que debía venir" Era media verdad, Yamato necesitaba el descanso, por lo tanto, detuvo el entrenamiento pero Naruto no lo presionó para que estuviera aquí. Su respuesta aumentó el disgusto en el tono de Shikamaru.

"... si quieres hacer algo, entonces solo concéntrate en él". Kakashi se quedó allí un momento, con más preguntas que respuestas. En lugar de pedir perdón cuando ella lo acompañó, su estudiante rompió el silencio.

"¿Cómo está Naruto?"

"¿Por qué no vienes mañana? Sakura y Sai podrían estar allí ..." Kakashi estaba segura de que una vez que ambos hablaran, las cosas fluirían sin problemas. Ahora que el gato estaba fuera de la bolsa, Naruto la estaba evitando, eso afectaba su concentración. Mientras caminaba, mirando las flores en la entrada, pensó en el miembro que tanto perseguían, preguntándose si Sasuke estaba un paso adelante en su meta. Aumentando la distancia entre ellos, demostrando cómo Kakashi había fallado una vez más.

**BONUS**

A veces se preguntaba porqué seguía con este grupo. Fue interesante cuando Sasori-dana era su compañero de riñas. Pocas veces encuentras a alguien con interés por el arte y quien además fuera condenadamente necio. Pero Sasori-dana era el menos insufrible de todos en Akatsuki. Apenas estaba sanando su brazo, ¿exactamente porqué estaba sacrificando su cuerpo? ahora más que nunca se preguntaba si valía la pena al tener que forzarlo con un tipo de máscara rara y que se portaba como niño.

No soportaba al tipo, tenía una vibra muy rara, a veces se preguntaba si fingía ser idiota a propósito para que no lo golpeará. Al menos era un buen saco de box para practicar su brazo, eso si. Quería volver a hacer su arte, pero siempre interfería Itachi. Y qué si no era intencional, siempre que estaba en un proyecto nuevo él aparecía. Normalmente cuando aparecía nunca le hablaba, pero algo cambio cuando le asignaron un nuevo compañero.

Alguien horriblemente tedioso, infantil, sospechosamente irritante, como si lo hiciera a propósito. Veía a Itachi más seguido cuando su molesto compañero Tobi desaparecía. Aunque solo lo observaba, era irritante. Si tenía algo que decir, ¿Por qué no abría la boca?

Un día si lo sorprendió, estaba probando su nuevo brazo. Itachi de la nada se le acercó, estaban solos en el único terreno lejos de la guarida que era seguro para andar libremente.

"¿Qué obtienes de Akatsuki?" Dijo el Uchiha con el mismo tono indiferente.

Honestamente era lo último que se esperaba de él. No por eso iba a contestarle, le dio la espalda y trato de ignorarlo. Construyo la arcilla como siempre, notando las diferencias en formar su chakra para moldear la arcilla. Si, estaba más que frustrado pero era mejor que nada.

"No deberías seguir"

Por alguna razón, escuchar eso más de una vez mientras creaba su arcilla realmente lo molestaba. Trato de lanzarle un explosivo solo para que entendiera el mensaje, y lo dejara solo.

"Ese tipo, no es lo que parece" Fue su última advertencia antes de desaparecer, aunque no entendía porqué desde entonces lo veía más.

Deidara estaba realmente harto de todo, no supo como pero Itachi apareciendo una y otra vez cuando quería estar solo... No hacía nada, solo preguntarle lo mismo. Hasta que una noche mientras miraba la habitación si se pregunto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en Akatsuki? Ya no encontraba el propósito, no era el mismo muchacho despistado y débil de cuando dejo Iwagakure. Sin Sasori, se dio cuenta de que este lugar... representaba la misma razón por la que se fue en primer lugar.

Las reglas que tenía Akatsuki habían limitado su potencial, con las misiones que le encargaban pasaba menos tiempo explotando la curiosidad creativa en su jutsu. Robado, si, pero finalmente uno que quería hacer suyo. Paso de ser un terrorista a un criminal de la clase más peligrosa, y aunque Sasorí era el que siempre hacía el trabajo sucio. Deidara admitió que su consciencia dejo de replicarle hace tiempo. Por qué quería buscar un lugar donde lo dejarán en paz, poder hacer lo que quisiera, simplemente crear más de su arte y explorar más formas en ello.

Así que antes de partir con Tobi, Itachi preguntó una última vez, esa ocasión pudo notar algo diferente. Cierta palidez en su piel, cierto cansancio en sus ojos, pero lo que tardó en notar fue... que no tenía activado el Sharingan esa vez. Deidara no sabía que hacer, pero si sabía que la respuesta no estaba en Akatsuki.


	38. Chapter 38

**La amenaza de la serpiente **

Por alguna razón, la tranquilidad alrededor del sótano ha despertado su sospechosa. La lluvia no lo molestó mientras continuaba entrenando afuera, de todas formas había poco que hacer adentro. En algún momento, desvió sus ataques en la dirección de Kabuto, la obstinada sonrisa detrás de esos anteojos mientras se acercaba era casi tan repugnante como el infame pervertido detrás. A primera vista parecía sano, pero sabía mejor que nadie lo mal que estaba solo mirando la forma en que se apoyaba en su pierna derecha. ¿A dónde iría mientras se deterioraba? Era un misterio. No, ya que tenía un plan claro por delante, Sasuke pensó que sus esfuerzos se desperdiciaban al esperar. La única razón por la que estuvo con el Sannin fue el poder, ni más ni menos.

"Qué encantadora esa expresión tan oscura ... Sasuke-kun" Ugh, despreciaba cómo sonaba su nombre en labios pecaminosos, por lo tanto, no estaba de humor para sus estúpidos juegos.

"Esta es la tercera vez, si no vas a enseñarme algo útil, destruiré tus escondites favoritos ..." Hizo una pausa para evaluar la expresión alegre del bastardo, el tonto no lo tomó en serio.

"Me duele, Sasuke, he estado trabajando solo para ti en esta tarea especial".

A Sasuke ya no le importaba, ya se estaba preparando, con su espada y sus pertenencias, regocijándose silenciosamente en las frías gotas sobre su cálida piel, caminando sin prisa.

"¿Te gustaría poner tus manos sobre el poder que ni tu hermano pudo obtener?"

Por un segundo, se detuvo. Desconfiaba del Sannin al principio, ya que le gustaba meterse en la mente de sus súbditos, pero tenía una sensación. Un dolor de algo cuando se giró brevemente, lo suficiente para poder ver en sus ojos. Una sonrisa torcida con una larga lengua saboreando lentamente los labios pálidos de un hombre cuyo único propósito consistía en dar tortura ilimitada para robar conocimiento. Limpiando el leve rastro de sangre, luego se dio cuenta de que se puso más pálido, no había duda de la debilidad en sus ojos.

"Tomó mucho tiempo, pero ahora que las piezas del rompecabezas están claras, estoy seguro de que serás el que tenga mejores posibilidades de ... someterlo".

Orochimaru avanzó, caminando de regreso a la base. Sasuke lo siguió, curioso si esto le ayudaría en su venganza. Si puede acortar el tiempo y por una vez mostrarle a su hermano lo que era capaz, quizás valía la pena. Cuando pasaron la primera entrada, el Sannin finalmente continuó.

"Si lo hubiera sabido ese día... tenía un premio de este tipo ante mis ojos. Me hubiera llevado los dos a la vez".

Pasaron por el laboratorio de Kabuto, la mayor parte de su investigación repartido en unas pocas mesas, pero caminaron directamente hacia una. Orochimaru tomó un archivo y se lo dio. Si esto era una broma ...

"Tengo curiosidad ... ¿Sabías que tu compañera descendía de un clan tan antiguo?"

Sasuke tuvo que contener la reacción, no agarrar el archivo en caso de que Kabuto se diera cuenta, mantenerse estoico y no responder a menos que no tuviera otra opción.

"En mi búsqueda de ... la inmortalidad, he recopilado toda la información que pude. Rumores sin pruebas sólidas, por lo que no pensé demasiado en uno ... hasta los exámenes de Chunnin. El día en que nos reunimos ..."

Orochimaru caminaba a su alrededor lentamente, similar a cómo un cazador acorralaría a su presa. Arruinó el momento de tensión cuando Orochimaru tosió y Kabuto rápidamente preparó algo en otra mesa. _Patético_. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo, solo se preguntaba cuánto más podría aguantar. Kabuto le dio la medicina y lo miró directamente con una sonrisa falsa.

"No soy tan bueno atrayendo con palabras como Orochimaru-sama, ni tampoco a quien le guste prolongar discursos innecesarios, así que mira eso mientras termino".

Kabuto se le acercó con otro juego de papeles. Sin mirar atrás regresó a su habitación, el único lugar donde podría tener un poco de intimidad. Sin embargo, no lo usaba constantemente, lo más que hacía era dormir, bañarse, las cosas básicas. No había prisa por mirar a través de los documentos, incluso si estaba ansioso por echar un vistazo a lo que podría estar allí. Mientras se bañaba, se preguntaba cuáles serían las verdaderas intenciones de revelar información como esa.. Sasuke no entendió cómo Kaoru podía captar su interés, ella no podía ser el siguiente cuerpo, lo único que él podría querer era jutsus o kekkei genkai inusuales.

Recordó su conversación con ese espíritu de ella. La abrumadora presión, el viento abrazando su cuerpo como una manta suave y esos ojos escarlatas. Al principio dudó que fuera humano. Desde que se fusionó con su cuerpo, Sasuke estaba confundido. Pero una vez que Kaoru los presentó, el chico expresó más emoción. Incapaz de castigarlo desde la primera vez que se encontraron, Sasuke le preguntó quién era y sus intenciones.

_"Pero qué pasa si ..._" Qué pasaría si Orochimaru supiera que su kekkei genkai le permitia conectarse con espíritus. _¿La usaría para reunir más información de los muertos?_ _¿Intentaría... experimentar con ella?_ Esa idea en particular lo sacó del baño, la sensación en su pecho empeoró cuando se sentó y miró la pila de papeles en el archivo. Hubo un poco de información acerca de los rumores de personas que se curaron en pequeñas aldeas, errantes que ayudaron con la comida o un lugar donde quedarse. Sucesos que un shinobi podía resolver sin problemas, pero la ciudad no podía pagar. Al principio no entendió la conexión, había rastros de papel adjuntos al archivo principal en orden con una letra diferente a la original. Tenía que ser de Orochimaru, ya que había una nota sobre su primer encuentro con su hermano cuando todavía estaba en Akatsuki.

_"Fue una semana antes de que apareciera que me enteré de por qué el gran Itachi Uchiha escapó de la aldea. La masacre no fue todo, trató de robarle un extraño poder a una niña en el pueblo. ¿Qué tipo de cosas escondió Hiruzen? Tenía que saberlo. ... de cualquier manera. Fue Sasori quien me dio una pista, un rumor que escuché hace algún tiempo acerca de un clan secreto que perseguía demonios. Un rumor, o al menos eso pensé ... El día que tuve que irme fue porque descubrí la verdad y el mismo Itachi amenazó con voltear las mesa._

_Ah, pero conocía sus verdaderas intenciones ... estaba UTILIZANDO a Akatsuki "._

Luego, en otra parte, en las notas de los 5 cadáveres que habían sido examinados, no entendio gran parte de la parte técnica del diagnóstico y se concentró en las notas de la mano de Kabuto.

_"Sujeto 3. No hay rastro visible de la energía extraña, ni los ojos ni las manos son clave para un kekkei genkai. Si no fuera por el hecho de que yo lo vi, hubiera pensado que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con estos cadáveres. Como en los otros, __tenía un sello extraño en su palma. Tatuajes en la espalda que no pertenecen a algún texto conocido. Por lo tanto, en la autopsia, la afinidad de la naturaleza del chakra no está determinada, se necesita más información "._

_"Sujeto 4. Probé en este caso si el cuerpo reaccionaba de manera diferente si lo reanimaba. Por primera vez falló, una vez que el cuerpo se reactiva, presenta un daño masivo en el corazón, explota y cierra cualquier posibilidad. Cuerpo. Una vez que esto sucedió, la única señal de que algo estaba pasando era la energía extraña circundante._

_"Sujeto 5. Tuve éxito en aislar la energía, no es chakra. Estoy tratando de determinar exactamente la diferencia entre ellos"._

No quería pensar qué se les habría hecho. Kabuto tenía un gusto por ser particularmente creativo en los experimentos. Continuó, olvidando la brisa o el hecho de que todavía tenía una toalla alrededor de las caderas. Había otra pista entonces justo debajo de los resultados de la búsqueda de Kabuto.

_"Hay poca información, pero ahora sé que existió. Los rumores de un clan secreto son ciertos, pude poner mis manos en un archivo en Konoha sobre un incidente con esa chica que sobrevivió a Itachi. Danzo es más estúpido por no conectar los puntos antes. Ahora __sé que algo ocultan y donde buscar, tengo que mirar en Suna "_

Sasuke notó que la mayoría de las notas saltaban de tiempo, porque de allí Orochimaru escribió notas breves sobre su época como Kazekage. Lo frustrante que era que nadie parecía tener información sobre el clan, y puede ser que Hiruzen haya sido el único que sabía más de lo que decía el archivo de la niña.

_"Kabuto lo hizo bien esta vez, incluso si Kakashi lo descubrió es demasiado tarde. Bueno, tengo otra pista con un chico que también vino con la chica. Todavía no estoy si él tiene poderes similares a los de ella, tengo que mantenerlos vigilados"._

Había sido antes de toda la invasión de Suna, luego saltó de nuevo a otra nota con una foto de una familia.

_"Karin podría haber hecho un gran descubrimiento, la mantendré cerca de Kirigakure para que observe a esta familia. Ella es la única que puede hacerlo, desde una distancia segura, luego enviaré a Kabuto para una inspección más detallada. Si yo estoy en lo cierto, podrían ser la prueba viviente de ese clan secreto "._

La respiración de Sasuke se detuvo un segundo, una vez que la siguiente parte vino con una foto de ella. Él podría fácilmente señalarla con ese cabello negro y ojos verdes brillantes. Su atuendo tan diferente, todo sobre ella había cambiado. Quizás un poco más alta, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, diferente aunque era atractivo. Había un pequeño grupo de niños a su alrededor, ella llevaba un bebé y,a su lado... Gaara. Era imposible olvidar esos ojos de mapache, leyó el pequeño artículo.

" _La Nueva Brisa de Suna._

_Las cosas habían mejorado, al igual que un diamante en bruto escondido en la arena, Suna finalmente brilla en los tiempos oscuros. El Kazekage más joven en nuestra historia continúa demostrando que hemos tomado una buena decisión, ahora le ha dado a los huérfanos de Suna un lugar en el programa de reconstrucción. Con la mitad del trabajo hecho, se otorgará una tierra de acuerdo con las declaraciones que explicará en detalle mañana. ¿Dejará Gaara-sama de sorprendernos? Seguramente no._

_Nuestro Kazekage acababa de firmar una iniciativa que permite a cualquier persona con coraje y capacidad inscribirse en la Academia. Cambiando los estrictos requisitos previos que aislaban a los ninjas sin habilidad o talento. Su hermana Temari había declarado que eran sus ideas y su amor por Suna lo que lo motivaba trabajar arduamente cada día. Por más modesto que sea nuestro líder, le damos mucho amor y apoyo al grupo que ahora forma parte de nosotros. Si, estos cambios solo pueden ser fruto de un corazón enamorado. _

_Con tanta emoción alrededor, los fanáticos se arremolinan por nuestra pareja favorita y nos preguntamos, ¿no se verán lindos con un bebé propio? Escribe tus opiniones en nuestro local en ..._

Por un momento, no pudo pensar. Escéptico sobre la seriedad del artículo, se preguntó por qué Orochimaru lo había salvado. Sonaba poco profesional e irrelevante, no le importaba el Kazekage. No pudo evitar seguir mirando la foto, una parte profunda en su mente, esa vocecita susurró ... envidia. De la pequeña sonrisa que tenía, del hecho de que parecía feliz, de la idea de que él podría estar justo a su lado ... si no se hubiera ido. Sin embargo, otra parte de él, la voz de confianza que lo mantuvo cuerdo durante años al lado de Orochimaru, sabe que cumplira su promesa. Ella siempre las había sostenido, tan terca, quería... verla. No había nada más que pensar al respecto, confiaba en Kaoru ... podría ofenderla si Sasuke dudaba de la promesa. Continuó mirando y leyendo las notas, ansioso por encontrar una confirmación de que tenía razón._"La seguridad ha mejorado y el Kazekage estuvo casi todo el tiempo con ella". _Así que intentaron obtener más información con Hikaru, su tutor, que ocasionalmente abandonaba la aldea y, finalmente, Kabuto podía estar seguro de que tenía el mismo poder.

Luego, otra pequeña foto, apurada, como si se hubiera hecho mientras se escondía en un rincón oscuro desde lejos. Un niño que reconoció con cabello naranja que caminaba junto a la imagen borrosa de Kaoru.

_"Otro sobreviviente, finalmente localizó al niño que escapó, desafortunadamente no podemos llevarlo a menos que se mueva pronto. Parece ser que es fuertemente vigilado. La primera entrada que encontramos fue sellada y enterrada, pero parece que han hecho otra dentro de Suna. Una de las mascotas trató de encontrarla, fue hallada muerta pronto, no hay forma de que podamos obtener más información ahora, tenemos que buscar en Konoha "._

El movimiento lo sorprendió una vez que lo hizo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sonrió honestamente... ser feliz por algo. Sasuke tocó su rostro perplejo, dejando un breve momento para sumergirse con ese sentimiento. Fue agradable. Había otra cosa que leyó que hundió algo en su pecho ... como todo en su vida.

* * *

Sakura había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo investigando y preparando las píldoras de soldado para el entrenamiento de Naruto. Si no hubiera sido por Sai, podría haber envenenado a su amigo. Al principio, Sakura se mantenía a cierta distancia entre ellos, pero poco a poco Sai había mejorado. Hasta ahora,después de pasar tiempo con él, Sakura pudo admitir que había sido incorrecto compararlo con Sasuke. Ambos no podrían ser más diferentes, física y mentalmente. Puede que sea su imaginación, pero sintió que Sai sonríe menos falsamente, que podría estar teniendo algún sentido de lo que se siente ser feliz. El joven ANBU demostró ser bastante interesante en algunos temas, fue un alivio tener a alguien más a quien ella podría preguntar sobre estrategia y cosas serias. Naruto era demasiado ... Naruto. Entonces, como buena amiga, Sakura respondió las preguntas de Sai sobre los lazos sociales.

Lo que ella no esperaba era ESE tema. Siendo bastante específico, pero por el bien de su amistad, le dió el beneficio de la duda. Ya que Kaoru estaba justo delante de ella desempacando una caja enorme.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas Sai?"

Sai sacó otro artículo de la caja, un pergamino con la escritura del Kazekage. "¿Esto es parte de un cortejo o de una paternidad normal?"

Su amiga parpadeó y rió, a Sakura no le pareció nada gracioso. "Simplemente nos enviamos ccartas. Anda. No tengo nada que ocultar".

Sai miró el pergamino y la caja como si fuera a saltar algo, Sakura echó un vistazo dentro, tenía un libro, algunas botellas con algo dentro y un pequeño sobre sellado, lo que era extraño. Ella no pudo abrirlo.

"Hum ... ¿Te importa intentar abrir esto?" Kaoru tenía la misma expresión sorprendida, pero obedeció. Esta vez funcionó y cuando sacó un papel se cayó algo más. Sai tomó los dos pequeños papeles y miró fijamente. Sakura deseaba ver, así que se inclinó para echar un vistazo. Sintiéndose ruborizada, pero no podía quitar la linda imagen de su mente, nunca había pensado que el Kazekage pudiera verse tan tranquilo con un bebé en sus brazos. Rodeado de niños pequeños, los huérfanos se sentían cómodos rodeándolo, pero ella estaba absorta en su rostro. ¿Estaba él… sonriendo?

"Oh, DIOS..." Sakura no pudo contener la emoción, Sai miró fijamente un instante.

Fue cuando terminó la carta y volvió a mirar la foto que se sonrojó. Abrazando ambos artículos con ternura, Sakura tenía que saberlo, así que preguntó .

"¿Que esta pasando?"

"Esa comadreja de Kankuro ... argh!" Mordiéndose el labio, pensando brevemente y luego sonriendo suavemente "Pero ... es tan hermosa" Sakura tuvo que sacudir a su amiga ya que estaba hablando consigo misma.

"¡Así que ustedes dos están saliendo! ¡Lo sabía!" La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó aún más al sonrojarse.

"¡No es eso! UGH ... es ... algo tonto"

"Para mí es solo una foto" La opinión de Sai dio el aliento que Kaoru necesitaba.

"Bueno, la cosa es ... a Gaara no le gustan las fotos. Es bastante tímido al respecto, pero realmente quería una"Luego, Kaoru nos mostró la otra, una foto familiar perfectamente normal con Gaara y sus hermanos. Estaba claramente planeado, por lo tanto, los únicos que sonreían eran los otros dos.

"Oh, ¿entonces la otra foto es como un secreto?" Sakura preguntó, Kaoru asintió y guardo las fotos.

"Ahora tengo que darle algo realmente bueno".

"¿Supongo que el Kazekage no sonríe mucho?" Sai inspeccionó las botellas de la caja.

"hmm ... ¿cómo podría decirlo? ¿Te has visto en un espejo, Sai?"

"... ¿Es eso ... una pregunta o una de esas bromas que no entiendo?" Sai respondió cerrando la caja y mirando alrededor de la casa. Sakura suspiró, no sabía por qué su compañera de equipo aún intentaba enseñarle algo de humor a Sai, de todas las personas.

Kaoru solo se rió y continuaron empacando las cosas que irían con los Nara, al hospital y a la oficina de correos. Sakura no tenía idea de que Yoshino podría ser amable, por lo que ver lo alegre que era la madre de Shikamaru con Kaoru mientras se actualizaban mutuamente era desconcertante.

"La próxima vez envía a ese pequeño tuyo. Es un niño tan dulce" Yoshino nos despidió mientras continuábamos nuestro camino.

"No ha regresado ... me pregunto si Tsunade-sama tiene noticias" dijo Sakura, Sai fue la primera en responder.

"No hay forma de saberlo hasta que regresen, pero creo que algo no está bien"

"Hmm, ¿qué quieres decir? Sólo están haciendo una escolta en el país. En algún momento volverán".

"Solo lo creo". Fue todo lo que Sai pudo decir, porque no podía hablar sobre sus informes a Danzo. No pudo borrar su sonrisa y sus cumplidos, le provocó un sentimiento que le era familiar, el peligro. Las chicas lo abandonaron una vez que terminaron las tareas, Sai caminó de regreso a casa antes de pensarlo mucho sus pies lo llevaron con Naruto.


	39. Chapter 39

**Haciendo mandados**

En la noche, Sakura y Kaoru estaban lavando los platos cómodamente, la rosa sabía que su invitación era porque su amiga odiaba estar sola. Sino, podría encontrarla nuevamente dormida en el suelo de su jardín con un balde. A Sakura no le importó mucho, porque podían hablar de lo raro que ha actuado estos días. Una vez que prepararon las sábanas y las almohadas para la noche, Kaoru rodó nerviosamente alrededor de su dedo el mechón de pelo.

"Sakura ... ¿Desde cuándo sabes que Naruto es un Jinchuriki?"

Haruno ajustó su aohada para mirarla fijamente.¿Quería ella la verdad? Sin embargo, Kaoru suspiró y miró sus dedos de los pies.

"¿... Sasuke lo sabía?"

Fue involuntario, morderse el labio cada vez que se mencionaba su nombre, Sakura simplemente perdía la voz, por lo tanto, evitaba responder cubriéndose la cara.

"Oh, lo siento. No sabía que todavía tenías ... sentimientos hacia él"

"¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?"Sakura discutió, como si hubiera sido obvio.

"Nunca dijo que le gustabas, bueno no de la forma que querías" Sakura la miró con incredulidad, Kaoru notó su reacción y se tapó la boca por el bien de su amistad, Sakura retuvo la ira, porque no lo dijo de mala manera.

Sin embargo, era la verdad, nada que su corazón estuviera dispuesto a escuchar.

"¿Eso te impidió amar a Shisui?"Sakura se detuvo."¿Sabes amar?"Sonaba duro, no exactamente lo que pretendía, pero un incómodo silencio siguió, mientras Kaoru abrazaba su almohada.

"Estoy empezando a tener una idea".Kaoru no se detuvo allí "Y perdóname por decir esto, pero Sakura, no creo que sea amor lo que sientes por Sasuke, sino... obsesión"

No. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Sakura abofeteó a Kaoru."¿Qué es lo que te da derecho? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera saber cómo me siento? Solo ... SOLO ... ¿Qué demonios?"

Sakura esperaba un puñetazo, algo más que silencio.

"Estoy diciendo esto por tu propio bien. ¡Solo piénsalo!"

"¿MI BIEN? ¿Qué quieres? Realmente amo a Sasuke y quiero que vuelva. He estado esperando a ..."

"¿A qué?"Kaoru interrumpió "En serio Sakura, dime, ¿por qué lo" amas?"

Y Kaoru esperó, la pausa se extendió mucho, más de lo que ella pretendía y se arrepintió de un poco. Cuando Sakura no pudo sostener la mirada y tembló.

"Si lo amarás, tratarías de entenderlo... no... No conoces a Sasuke"

Sakura no pudo responder y Kaoru sintió un frío escalofrío en su pecho, la culpa ha sido un sentimiento común estos días. Pero, era necesario, esta obsesión no iba a dar nada bueno. Era lo único que podría hacer. Kaoru intentó tocar su hombro, pero Sakura se levantó rápidamente, se quedó observando en silencio. Isamu en su forma etérea miró a la pequeña mujer cuyos ojos estaban puestos en la ventana.

"¿Eso fue rudo? Creo que tal vez fue demasiado"

Su reina no respondió, fue hasta que se levantó y salió a mirar a la luna que Isamu escuchó su respuesta.

"El tiempo se nos está escapando de los dedos, tuve que empezar a hacer mi parte ..."

Isamu sintió simpatía, sabía que iba a ser otra carga para ella sin embargo, estaba agradecido de que su mujer entendiera que era mejor mantener a sus amigos lejos. El próximo viaje como shaman lo cambiará todo.

"Bueno, al menos siempre estarás atrapada conmigo, así que nunca me extrañarás" Eso la hizo reír, admiró a su humana esa noche. Aunque se preocupa por ella pensó que era bueno tener una verdadera amiga. Una extraña, divertida y a veces un dolor de cabeza. Lo máximo que pudo experimentar en el pasado fueron apenas fragmentos de sentimientos y casi siempre desde las sombras. Encontrar a alguien como ella en este tiempo le daba esperanza de encontrar otros aliados, todos tienen peculiaridades y debilidades, ella no era diferente. Pero tenía la ventaja, como mujer tenía una fuerza de la que los hombres carecían, algo que Isamu respetaba.

"Ya que estás aquí, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

Como ella no le pidió mucho, Isamu asintió."¿Podrías dejarme ver al Kyubi?"

Rápidamente se arrepintió de aceptar, pero no obstante aseguró que se quedaría con ella todo el tiempo solo esperaba que el zorro no arruinara sus planes.

* * *

Kakashi POV

Kakashi simplemente dejó a Naruto descansando en el piso de la hierba, sin importarle mucho si estaba medio desnudo y mojado. Naruto podría haberse dormido pero un saludo alegre levantó sus ánimos. Kaoru se acercó con una enorme canasta, había traído comida para ellos, Kakashi se rió cuando se sonrojó ante Naruto y rápidamente lo empujó a la cascada para que pudiera llavarse. Era gracioso que su pequeña estudiante pueda ser tan tímida con las cosas más curiosas. Estaba checando otra canasta y Kakashi dijo que Sakura había dejado pastillas de soldado para Naruto.

"Ok, los quemaré" Tomó la canasta y antes de que pudiera prender las llamas, Yamato gritó.

"¡Espera! No hay necesidad de ser tan drástico. ¿No es un poco duro simplemente ..."

"Yamato-taicho, se que ella tiene buenas intenciones, pero Sai dijo que tienen un sabor peor que basura. Además, llenarlo con pastillas de soldado pondrá en riesgo la salud de Naruto a largo plazo".

"¿Estás segura? Sakura es una médica talentosa que ..."

"No ha vivido siglos como mi compañero invisible aquí" Señaló a su lado derecho, donde Kakashi creía que podría estar Isamu

"Confío en él, además tengo algunas cosas de mis experimentos terminados que me gustaría dejarte"

"Suena más a prueba que a regalos" Kakashi replico con un tono juguetón, Kaoru le dió la espalda.

"Entonces, el mejor regalo será para Naruto y Yamato-taicho" Tomó tres muñequeras, Yamato se llevó la caja con la cara llena de lágrimas mientras ella explicaba qué había dentro. Escuchó impresionado que sus estudios habían hecho algo bueno y fueron aprobados por el Hokage.

"Esto es para ti Kakashi, por favor trata de ser responsable" Tenía dos rollos, algunas botellas, algo como un papel y vendas." Aquí escribí instrucciones sencillas, léalas cuidadosamente" Señalando el rollo azul "Aquí tienes un conjunto del nuevo polvo magnético y cómo creo que puede ser útil en las misiones, también puse algunos explosivos, agregué algunos parches nuevos y otros trucos pero todo está escrito allí ".

"Y la ocasión es…"

"Bueno, estoy segura de que volveré a olvidar tu cumpleaños. Así que esta es mi disculpa" Su respuesta fue un poco sospechosa, pero antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre ello, Naruto volvió. Su cabello mojado dejando gotitas, pero esta vez completamente vestido. Se llevó al rubio de mala gana por que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

"¿Le gustan las artesanías y el metal? Se ve bien" comentó Yamato cuando se puso una de las bandas de metal y sonrió, pensó Kakashi al poner una de sentía un poco similar pero no podía lugar de eso, sonrió pensando que su estudiante de cuervo trató de hacer de este grupo una especie de familia.

* * *

Naruto POV

"¡NO! ¡Esta es la peor idea de todas!"Naruto estaba a punto de huir pero Kaoru sostuvo su brazo con fuerza.

"Prometo que tendré cuidado. Por favor, Naruto, hazlo por mí", hizo un mohín, pero esto era serio para él y tenía que entenderlo.

"Eso es EXACTAMENTE por qué me niego. Kao-chan, podrías lastimarte y no lo tomaré si es por mi culpa" Miró al bosque, sin querer siquiera imaginar la idea. Había sido horrible cuando Yamato-taicho confesó que él fue el que lastimó a Sakura. No hay necesidad de una repetición, no había hablado con él de ninguna otra manera que no amenazara algo.

"Mírame" Sintiendo el suave tirón de su brazo, recordando que lo mantuvo cautivo se resistió. Cuando su mano trazó su rostro e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella. Respiró, preparándose para la respuesta en su mente, pero ella ggiró. Agarrando sus hombros con ambas manos, sintiéndose expuesto en esos brillantes ojos verdes.

"Nunca me harás daño" Sus ojos siguieron sus labios mientras con esa sonrisa que lo tranquilizó tantas veces y ahora hizo que su pecho saltará con anticipación.¿De qué? El no tenía idea.

"Quiero conocerlo porque es parte de ti" Sus dedos tocando brevemente sus bigotes mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en otra cosa. Estaba agradecido de que ella se distrajera fácilmente y no pudiera notar el calor en sus orejas. Normalmente no reaccionaba así, pero había algo esta vez. Demasiado consciente porque nadie solía tratarlo con tanta ternura. Era su amiga, no había otra intención detrás de sus acciones, ella era tan honesta y ... ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA PENSANDO ESTO?

"Ya había hecho esto antes, es solo que ... quiero estar segura de que estás a salvo"

Luego, cuando su mano bajó hasta su pecho, donde rezó para que ella no sintiera su corazón. Finalmente devolvió la mirada, evidentemente preocupada y en pánico de pensar que podría notar el rubor que comenzaba en sus mejillas y la abrazó torpemente contra su pecho.

"OK, Ya entendí ... ¡UGH! ¿Qué me estás haciendo?"Cuando notó exactamente lo que dijo, se quedó helado un momento, pero afortunadamente Kaoru respondió alegremente.

"Nada malo, solo relájate" Dejando sus brazos, ella se mordió el pulgar lo suficiente como para extraer un poco de sangre, dibujando en su muñeca un símbolo que no le era familiar. Luego dibujó otro sello en su otra muñeca, sus dedos brillaron de color púrpura y repetió sus acciones en sus brazos.

"Bueno, estoy teniendo mucho cuidado ya que es nuestra primera vez y necesito que vengas conmigo".

"¿Por qué?"Naruto inclinó su cabeza mientras ella dejaba que una cuerda de color púrpura rodeara sus brazos y sintió algo subiendo.

"Ok, aquí vamos" Y Naruto sintió como si alguien lo hubiera tirado al agua.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Kaoru estaba justo en su cara con Isamu detrás, una expresión divertida mientras se quedaban contemplando el espacio, como una habitación. Las paredes no tenían fin, pero él estaba familiarizado eso. El piso no era liso, pero el agua tocaba los barrotes en los que un par de ojos los miraba.

"Que descuidado ... Naruto. Trayendo juguetes, ni una mordida aguantarían" la burla fue clara, él estaba listo para defender a su amigo, pero el dios respondió primero.

"Inténtalo, te reto".

"Isamu" Ella interrumpió antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir más."No vinimos aquí a pelear"

"Como si tuvieras una oportunidad ... pero admito que algo se siente diferente contigo" Esta había sido la primera vez que Naruto realmente hablaba educadamente con Kurama.

"Lamento la intrusión en tu espacio" Naruto la miró fijamente, tan amable, por supuesto que será así. Isamu se echó a reír y Kurama resopló, pero se acercó a los barrotes, olfateando y burlándose.

"Me acercaría... si no olieras como un mapache"

"Te lo dije" Isamu se rió, Kaoru golpeó al joven Dios que estaba a su lado, lo que a Naruto le pareció fascinante y comenzó a picarlo. Fascinado de que realmente pudiera tocar al espíritu, la pequeña interacción amistosa fue interrumpida por el zorro que parecía molesto.

"Vete. Ya tuve suficiente de tonterías"

Kaoru dio unos pasos hacia los barrotes, Naruto intentó detenerla, pero Isamu agarró su camisa y le dijo que observara.

"Ok, seré franca entonces. Quería conocerte, ya que Naruto es mi amigo ... su seguridad lo es todo para mí. Por lo tanto, espero que podamos hablar de esto sin problemas"

Silencio al principio, Naruto se quedó sin palabras, su amiga estaba haciendo lo que nunca había pensado antes, pero temía la respuesta cuando un fuerte gruñido emergió de la jaula.

De repente, el Kyubi atacó, Naruto se asustó, pero el flujo púrpura que rodeaba a su amiga alivió su preocupación. Isamu se abrió paso tranquilamente, dejando en claro que tenía que quedarse allí por su propio bien. La sonrisa confiada lo distrajo sin darse cuenta de que prácticamente le había atado las piernas con una cuerda pudo detener a su amiga quien seguía protegiéndose o esquivando sus ataques, con un aura serena.

"Mi nombre es Kaoru Higa" Saltando a tiempo evitando una mordida salvaje.

"No quiero lastimarte" usando su cuerda para apartarse de sus colas.

"Quiero saber por qué ..." Una vez más esquivando la pata de zorro

"te sientes tan mal", esta vez Kurama se lanzó hacia adelante y se quedó allí con una mano delante de ella mientras brillaba."Y no me moveré de aquí hasta que hables conmigo"

"¡Kao-chan!"Naruto no pudo resistir y luchó, pero tan pronto como Kurama estuvo a punto de aplastarla. Flamas escarlatas se arremolinaron y detuvieron el ataque. Fue la segunda vez que vio a Kaoru fusionar su alma con Isamu, quien hizo un escudo, un par de alas enormes habían detenido a Kurama, ella aprovechó su distracción y gritó "Tengoku Geto"

Un sendero de puertas blancas y antiguas encerraron totalmente a Kurama.Y ahora parecía completamente estupefacto, casi ... asustado. Y su amigo hizo exactamente lo que ella dijo, no atacó al zorro cautivo y le tocó el pelaje con suavidad.

"Tú y Shukaku son tan tercos ... pero espero que me des la oportunidad de demostrar que tengo buenas intenciones"

Naruto miró mientras su cuerda espíritual se acercaba a la bestia. Las alas se disiparon en pequeñas luces que volaban a su alrededor, mientras continuaba acariciando lentamente la piel de Kurama. Tan quieto se preguntó qué estaba viendo, notó la lágrima cayendo cuando ella abrió los ojos. Las luces continuaron volando mientras Kurama era liberado.

"Lo siento ..." Kaoru se disculpó con el zorro a quien le costaba respirar.

"Vamos, Naruto" Al salir, ella se estremeció y Naruto no dejo de pensar por qué se veía tan distraída.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche cuando Yue se despertó sintiendo frío. No recordaba cuándo terminaron durmiendo en el sofá. Ronquidos suaves y un poco ruidosos a su lado, ambos jóvenes se extendieron torpemente en el largo sofá, frunció el ceño ... no le gustó nada. Sin embargo, la brisa era más importante, así que fue a buscar algunas mantas. Cuando regresó, Naruto estaba babeando sobre las rodillas de Kaoru cuando ella cayó un poco más de lado. No queriendo que su madre adoptiva aguantara el dolor, Yue tomó una almohada para su cuello.

La única razón por la que Yue toleró su presencia fue porque ese rubio logró animarla. Ella no había sido específica sobre lo que sucedió mientras él estaba en una misión, Hikaru salió por un encargo a Suna en su nombre. Él era el hombre de la casa por ahora, pero Kaoru estaba muy callada. Entonces, Yue terminó invitando a Naruto a casa por unos días. Si pudiera elegir, prefería la compañía de Sai, cuando estaba en la casa, Kaoru permitia que Yue se uniera a sus experimentos. Basado en los diarios, su plan funcionó bien y pudo enfocarse nuevamente en sus misiones.

Escuchó al rubio murmurar. "Sakura ... oh, eres tan suave" El IDIOTA estaba tocando inapropiadamente a su madre. Y reconsideró su decisión, otra vez. Por el bien de su sueño, trató de desenredar la mano alrededor de las caderas con cuidado. Sin éxito, Naruto se volvió completamente hacia el abdomen y acarició el muslo. "Mmm ... Sakuraaa" Sin más, lo asfixió con todas sus fuerzas usando la almohada. Todo el alboroto lo despierto, pero él no tuvo piedad ya que ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta que su voz rompió el momento.

"YUU!"

Como era de esperar, una vez que la despiertaron tantbruscamente, ella se mostró inflexible. El castigo valió la pena. No le daría ninguna posibilidad a ese Naruto, nadie tendría suerte con su madre adoptiva. Aunque hubiera fantaseado con Sakura, nadie tenía derecho a manosearla, a menos que...fuera su papá.

Mientras corrían alrededor de Konoha acompañados con Gai y Lee, pensó que un día de entrenamiento màs con ellos lo mataría. Naruto ni siquiera pudo escapar usando su entrenamiento como excusa ya que era demasiado temprano. Cuando regresaron a casa, un invitado inesperado estaba esperando afuera del distrito Uchiha. El pelo largo y puntiagudo blanco atado en una coleta baja, era alto y bien fornido con una piel clara. Usa una camisa corta verde con pantalones a juego con un haori rojo.

"¡Ero sennin! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Naruto recuperó un poco de su energía tan pronto como se acercaron. Yue los siguió mientras saludaban al recién llegado.

"¡No me llames así! Puedes infectar a esta joven con tu estupidez". El anciano estaba sonriendo mucho, no es una buena señal para los estándares de Yue.

"¿Me has olvidado, Jiraiya-sama?" Kaoru sonrió mientras el viejo miraba de arriba abajo.

"¡Sabía que este cabeza hueca no podía elegir a una mujer solo! Vaya ... Vaya ... el tiempo te había hecho más bella, casi no te reconocí. Creciste mucho"

Yue vio que el hombre se le acercó con una sonrisa sospechosa, no lo soportó y lo empujó antes de que pudiera tocarla. Lo que le sorprendió fue la mano de Naruto justo al lado de la suya..

"¡Deja de ser un idiota! Tengo hambre, así que siguenos o ve y mira a otra chica"

Oh ... ahora no había ninguna manera de que Yue dejara a Kaoru sola con ese viejo. Desafortunadamente, ella lo invitó a su casa.

"No sabía que podrías sobrevivir sin ramen". Dijo Jiraiya, mientras esperaba en la mesa con Naruto. Yue a veces los escuchaba fuerte y claro desde la cocina. Ayudando a Kaoru con la comida, curioso por verla tan animada. Dos eran más rápidos que uno y conociendo el apetito del rubio se prepararon para un banquete.

"El ramen es delicioso pero ... ¡La comida de Kao-chan es celestial! "

"Bueno, tengo mucha práctica Naruto. Además, te quejaste de no ser fan de cocinar para ti mismo una y otra vez ..."

"Bueno, alguien se queja mucho por lo que escuché. Imagina lo que tuve que soportar en mis viajes. Un mocoso desconsiderado de mi tiempo". Jiraiya afirmó, riendo mientras Naruto se enfadaba. Yue sonrió porque disfrutó de la historia. Una vez que la comida estuvo lista, ambos sirvieron y finalmente comieron algo. Entonces el hombre finalmente declaró su propósito, dándole una carta a Kaoru.

" Pensé que también podría gustarte tu carta"

"Hum ... ¿Te llamó la abuela Tsunade?" Naruto se detuvo brevemente cuando su compañera abrió la carta.

"No exactamente. Escuché que Kakashi había estado alerta por mi ubicación". Jiraiya continuó comiendo con deleite, pero Naruto y Yue tuvieron poca paciencia.

"Y pensé que habías regresado para apoyar mi entrenamiento ..." El rubio se quejó, Yue estaba a punto de exigir que estableciera su propósito cuando Kaoru de repente interrumpió con una exclamación alegre.

"Oh mi ... Gaara!" Sin la menor idea de qué disparó su reacción, de repente se fue corriendo en busca de pergaminos y tinta. Murmurando muchas cosas que Yue no entendió.

"Ugh ... no puedo enviar mis libros ... pero ... oh sí ... ¡Sai!" De repente se giró y se inclinó ante nosotros. "Por favor, espere aquí, tengo que ocuparme de algo realmente importante. Yuu mantenlos ocupados"

Y se quedó en el silencio mientras los tres miraban entre ellos sin tener idea de lo que había sucedido. Yue vio la leve sonrisa triste que tenía Naruto.

"Gaara… ¿Escuché eso verdad?" Jiraiya se preguntó ligeramente, llevando más comida a su plato.

"Sí, mi papá nos envía cartas de vez en cuando".

"Oh, ahora tiene sentido".

Naruto había terminado su décimo tazón cuando Jiraiya mando una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces, comencemos contigo, muchacho. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos perder el tiempo aquí?"

Por lo general, a Yue no le gustaba que nadie diera órdenes, pero sonaba serio. Por lo tanto, se dirigió al lago dentro del distrito.

"Ahora chico, muéstrame tus habilidades"

Naruto observó, Yue lo pensó un segundo. Lógicamente, no era mala su petición. Tal vez el Hokage tenía que ver, aquí era seguro exponerse. Yue sintió la presencia de Harumi, luego de llamarla se preparó. Una vez más fusionando su alma con su brillante llama azul sobre sus manos. Comenzando por la fusión básica sin armas ni cambio físico. El viejo sensei pidió más, hizo lo mejor que pudo para cumplir lo que pidió, sintiéndose consciente de sí mismo, como un sujeto de una investigación. Yue casi respetaba al hombre, hasta que vió al espíritu de Harumi y trató de abrazarla. Que decepcionante.

"Me temo que mi señor no puede responder más a sus preguntas a menos que esté preparado para hacer un juramento con nuestra dama", dijo Harumi claramente.

"Es todo por ahora. Sin embargo, ¿puedo verte entrenar con mi alumno aquí?"

"¿Hum? ¿Por qué yo?"

"Es mejor que estar allí parado como un palo, ¿no?"

Eso animó al rubio con una nueva sensación de emoción. Yue casi lo esperaba con ganas cuando dijo "Te lo pondré fácil, ya que Kao-chan podría matarme si te lastimó" Si había algo que odiaba desde ... ese incidente en Kirigakure fue que alguien insinuara que era débil. No importaba si Naruto solo estaba siendo educado, y no lo había dicho con malas intenciones. Yue había jurado retribuir sobre la tumba de sus padres justicia y jamás volver a ser tan débil. Así que se fusionó completamente, con la intención de probarse a sí mismo, de que podía luchar.

Naruto se había quedado sin palabras, literalmente mientras todo el aire en sus pulmones le fue arrebatado con un fuerte puñetazo. Golpeando el agua que de repente lo envolvió y comenzó a congelarse. Apenas escapó, cuando escuchó el sonido cortante del hielo a gran velocidad como balas. Un tiempo después de golpes y varios moretones, ambos terminaron mirando al cielo, agotados pero con enormes sonrisas.

"Tengo que admitir que eres un buen chico". Jiraiya felicitó mientras se sentaba cerca de ellos. "Solo una pregunta, ¿por qué no peleaste con ese espíritu?"

"El ... ¿QUÉ?" Naruto había pensado que el niño lo había dado todo. Yue se levantó lo suficiente para sentarse cómodamente en el suelo y suspiró.

"Si aún desconfías de mí, déjame mostrarte que estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu historia"Jiraiya esperó, mientras el chico agitaba la hierba con una expresión seria, pero la voz de Kaoru les dio un susto. Y por eso pasó mucho tiempo de su día con dos hombres con los que estaba seguro podrían estar relacionados.


	40. Chapter 40

**El preludio**

Ella había sentido que algo andaba mal, como si alguien la hubiera llamado. Sin embargo, como nada parecía fuera de lo común, ella lo dejó así. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí? Kaoru todavía vestida con un atuendo negro, esperó junto a Shikamaru en esa noche fría y silenciosa. Él no se había movido en absoluto desde que vino. Ella no podía acercarse, no ahora cuando sus ojos carecen de brillo y de vida. Yoshino me llevó con ella, solo un momento me dijo. Su padre quería hablar con él, y mientras se sentía atascada en qué hacer. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, Yoshino lloró en silencio delante de mí, todavía sonriendo. Quédate con él ... le suplicó.

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Cuando escuché el sonido que hizo temblar todo. Me apretó el corazón reconociendo su voz. Nunca antes había visto a Shikamaru tan perdido. Y me aferré a él con la fuerza que necesitaba, porque sabía cómo podría estar sintiéndose. Cada vez que lo necesitaba, él había estado allí. Las palabras fueron inútiles para este momento, lo abrace con todo, tal como él me había aceptado.

Caí en cuenta cuanto amaba a Asuma esa noche, que esas quejas suyas siempre las daba con una sonrisa o un tono irónico muy relajado, algo que solo Shikamaru hace. ¿Cómo lo haces? Preguntó perdido, y lo único que pensé fue llorar y negar. No dejas de olvidar, ni amar a quiénes se van.

Lo dejamos toda esa noche, todo se había revelado en esa habitación y, en un momento dado, cuando la tormenta se calmó y Kaoru abrió los ojos a un nuevo día, Shikamaru finalmente habló.

"Ya es hora…"

Y con solo mirar esos ojos negros, supe lo que él estaba planeando. "Entonces ... mejor nos movemos"

No había manera de que pudiera verlo partir en una búsqueda así. Al menos había esperado mi respuesta e insistencia, así que, después de ir a casa y prepararme para el viaje, empacando todo y una vez más alzando mi espada, tomé esto como otra prueba. Yue había sospechado algo esa noche, pero le aseguré que volvería antes de que él incluso pudiera extrañarme.

"Creo que has saltado a otra misión por tu cuenta", dijo Isamu mientras caminaba temprano por la mañana hacia las puertas.

"Los quiero a salvo ... ¿es mucho pedir?"

"No, es solo que estaba a punto de decirte que los espíritus que envié al lugar acababan de confirmar que dos hombres están poseídos". Sintiendo la punzada en mi cuello cuando exigió materializarse. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando a mi lado.

"Necesitamos hablar con él. Si desea ganar, claro".

Estaban listos en las puertas, hablando con Tsunade y Kakashi, pero tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme. A nuestra llegada, Tsunade inmediatamente se burló de mi compañero espiritual y no perdí más tiempo con la información. Shikamaru incluso proporcionó más detalles sobre su batalla con los dos hombres.

"¿Qué más sabes?" Shikamaru preguntó seriamente, Isamu levantó una ceja.

"Ahora estoy seguro de que uno de esos espíritus es Jashin. No es nada más que un fantasma cuya posesión requiere sacrificios como acabas de mencionar. Le gusta fingir la inmortalidad en los humanos y no será ningún problema matar al hombre después de que Jashin haya sido purificado. El otro es más complicado, vamos a movernos y lo discutiremos más una vez que los encontremos ".

"¿Sabes dónde están?" Ino cuestionó emocionado.

"¿Qué clase de Dios sería si no puedo rastrear dos sucias almas?"

* * *

En su vida, su Dios era la respuesta a todas sus ambiciones, bastante simple había sido una petición a cambio. Había matado a innumerables personas por Jashin y nunca había dudado de su propio camino ... hasta ahora. Hidan continuó huyendo de esa mujer, incluso se dio cuenta de que los ataques eran solo una burla. Ella en realidad se estaba tomando su tiempo con él y aunque podría haberse dado la vuelta y pelear ... eso apareció. En cada camino un par de ojos escarlatas y un largo cabello plateado interceptaba su escape. ¡MALDITA SEA!

Nunca se había sentido tan asustado de nada hasta que su gran Jashin-sama habló en su mente y retrocedió ante la visión de ese hombre. Sintió una cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo y supo que la persecución había terminado. Ahora podía ver a Jashin por primera vez en su vida. La hakama marrón larga y harinosa, la palidez de la piel que aún cubría lo que podrían ser huesos, el desordenado cabello negro y el pánico en un par de ojos llenos de humo. Estaba atrapado dentro y fuera de su propio cuerpo cuando la presión de la cuerda se intensificaba. Bajo la mirada del hombre vestido con ropas reales, tan etéreo que Hidan reconoció que realmente estaba fuera de este mundo.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Jashin." La ronca voz casi aburrida del hombre le hizo retroceder involuntariamente.

"Co-co ... cómo es" El hombre con los ojos ensangrentados le azotó su boca, efectivamente lo hizo callar.

"Basura, no tienes derecho a hablar"

Luego vino la pequeña mujer cuyo cabello baila mientras se acercaba a él. Las cuerdas se desvanecieron pero se sintió demasiado agotado, como si algo hubiera estado chupando su energía. Hizo desaparecer al hombre con una bombilla de luz en la mano. Se fundió en la espada que tenía y cuando habló, Hidan intentó alejarse de ella.

"Patético ... Es posible que tenga piedad si me dices dónde está Itachi". Dos voces combinadas, si Hidan tenía algún sentido de preservación, estaba en alguna parte de él. Su silencio disgustó a la mujer.

"Que pena, entonces ... ¿te gustaría sentirte humano de nuevo?" La punta de su flamante espada escarlata tocó su pecho, la voz de Hidan revivió.

"¡NO! ¡Espera ... no lo sé realmente! Mierda, nos movemos mucho" Hizo una pausa, pero la punta todavía estaba en el lugar donde su corazón latía con fuerza.

"¿Cuántos Jinchurikis has matado?" Sin aliento cuando la punta entró lentamente y su interior comenzó a congelarse y temblar por el dolor. Lo cual no era placentero, pero era como si le tocara algo profundo.

"ugh, yo ... no he contado. Ese monstruo simplemente nos envía a ellos"

"Dime, ¿dónde está tu próximo objetivo?" Kaoru lo dejó respirar una vez que la punta estaba fuera de su cuerpo otra vez.

"T-Tal vez Takumi o Kuza, Deidara podría saber ... era su próximo objetivo"

Hidan pensó que su respuesta fue suficiente cuando su espada retrocedió, pero entonces lo sintió todo en una fuerte estocada. Sin aliento ante el dolor que explotó de adentro hacia afuera. Era como si algo sacara cada fibra de su cuerpo, como despellejarlo vivo. Lentamente, hasta que sintió el peso de cientos de rocas, casi sin respirar mientras observaba cómo se extinguía el espíritu de Jashin. Al ver la sonrisa sin emociones, Hidan echó un vistazo a lo que podía ser un verdadero Dios.

"Es todo tuyo ahora ... Shika"

* * *

"Esto no es normal ... está mintiendo" confesó Naruto preocupado cuando su amiga fue llevada por Shikamaru. Estaban cerca de las puertas, su brazo había recibido un gran daño, pero había valido la pena.

"No lo pienses. Iré primero" Y así, Shikamaru aceleró hasta el pueblo. Ino trató de animarlo, Sakura lo curó, incluso Tsunade miró su brazo porque no estaba bien.

Shikamaru regresó a su casa a última hora de la tarde. Tenía mucho que hacer, ahora que su amiga había confirmado su sospecha y por eso se sentía obligado a recordarle a la mujer que tenía que cuidar su salud. Ahora que podía tomar el respiro que tanto necesitaba, Shikamaru la visitó a ella y a Naruto en el hospital. Sonrió una vez cuando atrapó a Choji e Ino ya en su habitación, parecía que las cosas habían mejorado.

Por lo tanto, le contó a Tsunade lo que escuchó sobre el interrogatorio del ahora muerto Akatsuki. Confirmando que todos los jinchuuriki estaban en peligro y algunos ya habían sido capturados. La ubicación de Deidara era la prioridad. Envió a Kakashi, Yamato y Hikaru a las ubicaciones, y también envió un mensaje a Jiraiya.

Un día, cuando finalmente le permitieron regresar a casa, la pequeña mujer dijo "Gracias".

Como siempre, eso lo confundió. Su amiga solo sonrió "Por estar aquí" Él decidió luego pasar a su tienda de dango favorita. No había necesidad de elaborar, él supo lo que ella temía que pudiera ser su reacción al verla así. ¿Cómo podría él, cuando ambos habían revelado más de lo que se sentían cómodos de admitir? Masticaron pacíficamente en su camino a casa simplemente felices sabiendo que ninguno abandonará al otro. A pesar de todo…

* * *

Una vez más, cambiaron a otro escondite, Sasuke siguió adelante y aquí, lo primero en su agenda había sido buscar algún lugar para pasar su tiempo. Los toboganes rocosos y los árboles altos se repetían una y otra vez hasta que encontró un lago, aislado por el follaje. Silencioso y tranquilo, este había sido su lugar perfecto después de sus lecciones de entrenamiento. Al parecer, estaban mucho más lejos de la ciudad esta vez, pero Sasuke se manejó con la misma confianza. Orochimaru había estado ansioso por enseñarle más después de leer los papeles hace un tiempo.

Como benefició su verdadero propósito, dejó que la serpiente pensara lo que quisiera. De cualquier manera, él irá por ella pronto, no porque estuviera planeando llevar a Kaoru al Sannin como herramienta. Si no…

Otra presencia perturbó su mente, un joven más alto, delgado, de ojos dorados pálidos y cabello castaño que casi tocaba sus hombros, con un flequillo estilizado que cubría parte de su lado izquierdo. Un kimono azul claro adornado con un pequeño emblema en la parte posterior, la banda naranja alrededor de sus caderas rápidamente hizo que notara una leve lesión en la parte expuesta de su pecho. Sostenía una pipa parecía cansado, sé detuvo al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, uno frente al otro.

"Vete antes de que lleguen"

Sasuke sintió que se acercaban, pero este era su lugar. Nadie lo echaría a perder, así que parpadeó estoicamente.

"¿Quieres morir? ¡Solo vete!"

El hombre extraño trató de escapar, pero era lento, así que cuando llegó al lado de Sasuke en la orilla del lago, los otros ninjas lo habían visto. Por lo tanto, estaba listo para ahuyentarlos, una serie de burbujas flotaban a su alrededor, algunas esquivadas pero otros quedaron atrapados en las burbujas y se volvieron negras antes de desaparecer. Evaluando al hombre brevemente mientras sostenía su peso, Sasuke tomó una decisión. Atrapó a los demás en un Genjutsu, de modo que las burbujas podrían hacer el resto, como predijo el hombre estaba demasiado cansado y se desmayó. Sasuke se tomó su tiempo con sus cosas, inspeccionando qué tipo de shinobi vino a este lugar. Luego, pensando en el plan que ya tenía en mente.

Si este hombre podía ayudarlo o no, dependía de lo bien que Sasuke manejara la situación. Por lo tanto, hizo lo que pudo en el momento para detener la hemorragia. No siendo un experto su cerebro y su memoria era todo lo que él tenía. Esta vez, Kabuto estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta cuando robó algunos suministros.

Cuando se hizo todo, era tarde en la noche y para entonces ya tenía sus pensamientos en orden en la primera pregunta.

"Tengo que irme." Él hombre lo intentó, pero moverse no era una opción ya que su lesión lo detuvo.

"¿Por qué cada vez que ayudo a alguien intentan arruinar mis esfuerzos?" Bueno, lo había hecho 2 veces pero era frustrante. Sasuke suspiró, podría estar volviéndose loco.

"No tenías que ..." Y tenía razón, pero aquí estaba ... calculando las posibilidades.

"Te abrirás la herida"

El ceño fruncido y el malestar que el hombre trató de ocultar había sido fácil de identificar. Su primera suposición fue correcta, estaba siendo perseguido. Por lo tanto, decidió que poner una ilusión alrededor de su lugar sería suficiente para cualquiera que se desvíe de su camino. Sin embargo, dudaba que fuera necesario, Sasuke se puso de pie, dejando algo de comida y una manta para la noche.

"Eres libre de irte".

Paciencia y lógica motivaron su confianza. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sasuke volvió, las burbujas alrededor del lago era evidencia de que el hombre todavía estaba allí. Abriendo sus orbes dorados pálidos, divisando el onigiri y las manzanas.

"Uchiha?" Sasuke no se sorprendió, asintió y actuó como si fuera otro día. Relajándose mientras escuchaba los grillos alrededor, lo bueno era que el hombre no era muy hablador. Antes de irse, Sasuke colocó una botella de ungüento, la comida en la hierba y se alejó.

Esta vez Orochimaru quería verlo más lejos del escondite. La serpiente ya estaba en la colina.

"Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer ... Sasuke"

Otra tarea estúpida para demostrar que no estaba pensando en irse y evaluar su poder.

"¿Serás mi oponente en un combate serio?"

"Por supuesto que no, veamos". Se encargo de los experimentos fallidos, y los noqueo sin ningún problema. No podía hacer más.

"Casi una victoria impecable, una pena que ninguno de ellos este muerto".

Y no había necesidad de eso, él le dijo que sí, que la verdad era que ... Sasuke había decidido matar solo a un hombre, su hermano. ¿Qué placer tendría un vengador si tomara la sangre de un hombre inocente?

Al día siguiente, consiguió más comida para el hombre con yukata azul. Los nuevos vendajes ya cubrían su pecho.

"Este es tu juego, ¿no?"

Sasuke no respondió, ya que no estaba interesado en acusaciones inútiles.

"¿Estás planeando llevarme con ...?"

Él gruñó, sabiendo que el hombre tenía la idea equivocada. Le dejó hablar un poco consigo mismo, hasta que las dudas inútiles se desvanecieron. Media hora después el hombre perturbó el silencio.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?"

Esa era la pregunta correcta, por lo que Sasuke dijo simplemente "Un favor".

Esta era la parte difícil, tenía que ser honesto y dejar al menos un rastro de emoción. O el hombre ante él no aceptaría, el honor no será suficiente para un hombre como él. Tenía que imaginar a alguien más, porque era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Pero esto era por ella ... si él no hacía algo, si no lo intentaba, ¿cómo se enfrentaría a Kaoru cuando se encontraran de nuevo? Esa foto de ella y el chico de cabello naranja que fue besado en la mejilla tan cariñosamente seguía en su mente. La noticia de la adopción y los informes de Kabuto eran prueba suficiente.

Era el más vulnerable y según los datos de la investigación sobre Akatsuki, específicamente su hermano, había un traidor en Konoha. Y este traidor planeaba entregar al niño por un trato.

En otras fotos, pudo ver a Kaoru y el chico de 11 años confirmó lo mucho que amaba al niño. Por lo tanto, Sasuke había estado pensando en cómo protegerlo. Debido a que incluso las fotos erab alarmantemente cercanas, en consecuencia, Sasuke sospechaba que podría no quedar mucho tiempo.

"Hay un niño en Konoha que podría morir si no hago algo". Porque, cualquier cosa que Itachi planeaba tenía que ser mortal.

"No puedo traerlo aquí o ir allí ". Pero era demasiado para él en este momento, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un extraño viera más de lo que ya había expresado, y se levantó caminando.

"Dime más mañana", fue todo lo que dijo el hombre.

Fue en la tarde de un nuevo sol, cuando decidió enfrentarlo y terminar lo que comenzó. Esta vez manteniéndose firme y bloqueando cualquier emoción. El otro escuchó con atención, preguntándole qué debía hacer exactamente. Sasuke le dio una de las fotos, sacando el collar que atesoró todos estos años. Acariciando con su pulgar solo una última vez el sol.

"Díle ..."

Hubo una pausa, porque el chico podría no entender lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Sasuke había pensado en su pequeña pregunta, hasta que la respuesta había sido representada tantas veces en aquellas risas en su cama por las noches. Ahora, quería conocer al chico porque si lograban derribar a su hermano. Finalmente tendrá un futuro para mirar hacia adelante, y ser parte de una familia ...

"Dile que busco un camino a casa"

Sasuke pasó dos días más con ese hombre, en breves charlas de respeto y tal vez comodidad. Sus conversaciones habían sido casi agradables, cortas, pero él prefería eso. El hombre con obi naranja completamente recuperado se giró brevemente y reveló su nombre. Hizo una diferencia en su extraña relación, regresó al escondite en silencio, confiando en que Utakata estará allí en el punto de reunión.

* * *

La mujer de coleta con cabello castaño esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa a los dos últimos clientes esa noche. Un joven ninja que era fácil de identificar solo por la sonrisa y los ojos azules, el bromista de Konoha. Tenía algún tipo de amuleto esa noche, porque con esa camisa negra y esos pantalones ... bueno, no fue educado pero el chico no se veía nada mal.

La mujer a su lado tenía un largo cabello oscuro que apenas notó era azulado por el reflejo de las luces, la reconoció porque nadie en el pueblo usaba ropa como la de ella. Un short blanco con rayas doradas finas y una blusa sin mangas con un extraño corte ovalado, cubierto por una larga bufanda marrón claro. Era uno de esos anchos y largos que la gente usaba en el desierto.

"Supongo ... vainilla y cerezas!" exclamó alegremente el rubio cuyos bigotes fueron pellizcados juguetonamente por la mujer. Haciendo pucheros pero feliz no obstante.

"Tiene que ser trampa ..." la mujer aceptó el helado y comenzó a lamerlo.

"No sabía que eras tan mala perdedora, Kao-chan" le dio un codazo juguetonamente y ambos siguieron riendo. La mujer exhaló mucho y con fuerza viendo a otra pareja de enamorados pensando cuándo encontraría a un hombre.

"Seguro no quieres nada?" Kaoru preguntó mientras Naruto los guiaba a lo largo del mercado. Por la noche, la mayoría de los establecimientos abiertos eran restaurantes, por lo que todavía había luz para guiar su camino.

"Más tarde ..." Continuó sonriendo, ella ajustó su bufanda sintiendo un poco frío en sus hombros. Saboreando el cono, a veces echándole una mirada al rubio, puede ser solo su imaginación, pero él estaba siendo demasiado amable. Bueno, no es que fuera malo. Pero sin duda iba a aprovechar el momento.

"Naruto" Él parpadeó comi un búho, ella levantó su cono y cuando su rostro se acercó, pintó sus labios completamente con helado y corrió.

Riendo persiguiendo su voz, su juego los sacó al puente. Naruto finalmente la abordó en el campo de hierba. Pero ella no era una de las que se rendía fácilmente y le hacía cosquillas en su camino hacia la cima.

"Mis- mis mejillas duelen!" Ella resopló, las manos de Naruto en sus caderas la atraparon fuera de guardia cuando él hizo cosquillas hacia atrás y rodó. Ambos se retorcieron en una batalla que duraría hasta el final. Kaoru intentó retroceder, pero su agarre fue fuerte. Naruto la abrazó y continuó cosquilleando sin piedad.

Respirando ese agradable aroma, sus abdomen revoloteaba por todas las risas, asombrados al descubrir que ella era más sensible de lo que pensaba.

"No... jajaja no ... por favor no ... ¡tú ganas!" La encerró completamente para que todo lo que ella pudiera mover fuera su cabeza y sus piernas, pero continuó haciendo cosquillas y la provocó aún más surrándole cerca de su oído.

"No puedo escucharte"

"¡TÚ GANAS!" Y ella se volvió, inconscientemente deteniéndose al sentir sus labios tan cerca de su mejilla, admirando el destello que vio en esos ojos esmeralda. Pequeñas lágrimas, esa sonrisa mientras recuperaba el aliento, y de repente su cerebro estaba demasiado consciente de lo cerca que la estaba abrazando. Se miraron el uno al otro y sintieron su corazón latir, algo había brillado un segundo antes de que él se quedara sin palabras y escondiera su rostro en su cabello.

"Naruto?" Sintió a Kaoru moverse pero sus brazos apretaron suavemente.

"Quédate conmigo"

Pero tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, entró en pánico. _¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

"Hm ... pero ¿dónde dormirías?" Sus pulmones tuvieron problemas para volver a funcionar, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía algo mal. Esperaba algo más, pero se mostró reacio ...

"¿El piso?" _La cama, de_ repente susurró su traicionera mente. _Entonces, ese agradable olor es ..._ pero él ahuyentó esa idea tan pronto como llegó, sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba y decidió regresarla a casa. Era silencioso e incómodo para él, sin embargo, su compañera no se daba cuenta, miraba el cielo tarareando. Le despidió como siempre y esa noche, mientras él miraba al techo, no pudo dormir.

Pocos días después, sus opciones eran escasas. Jiraiya vino otra vez diciendo que quería entrenarlo pero fue un desastre total. Sintiéndose engañado y por varias otras cosas. La locura y su extraño sentir lo dejaron con más preguntas que respuestas, se hizo poco en esos días. Por lo tanto, mientras viajaban para ayudar a Hikaru, ya no podía evitar sus pensamientos. Aquí, observando a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida sin saber qué hacer o qué sentir al respecto. No había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo esta vez.

Kaoru estaba hablando con Sai, extrañamente notó con el tiempo lo que resultó de su amistad. Era como un científico y una rata de laboratorio, Sai era la rata, por supuesto. Sakura aún tenía algún tipo de rencor. Incluso con ese tipo de tensión, el equipo pudo aguantar cuando encontraron a Hikaru en el punto de reunión y tomarse su tiempo para explorar el área en busca de cualquier indicio de que Deidara hubiera estado allí.


	41. Chapter 41

**El susurro del corazón**

Yue tenía la ligera sospecha de que Hanabi había planeado algo. Por lo general, durante las misiones Hanabi era muy tosca y trataba de vencerlo al menos una vez al día, pero Harumi había señalado el extraño comportamiento. Ryoga había dicho que ella podría estar tratando de llamar su atención. De qué manera, no estaba seguro, así que lo mejor que podía pensar era hablar de Matsuri con su amigo. Asegurarse de que ella pudiera escuchar, empeoró su estado de ánimo, pero Harumi lo apoyó por completo.

A veces le preguntaba por la mujer bonita, ya que Harumi podía hacer ese tipo de favores. Todavía era graciosa, energica y tomaba enserio su nuevo papel en el pueblo oculto. Estaba decidido a demostrarle que podía ser ese encantador y poderoso hombre que le había escuchado fantasear varias veces.

¿Cómo podría relacionarse ese objetivo con la lectura de los diarios? Fue un descubrimiento divertido, en realidad se tomó enserio el consejo de Sai y buscó a la mujer más cercana en personalidad a Matsuri.

Fingiendo que estaba escribiendo un libro y leyendo una página, teniendo cuidado de cambiar los nombres para que nadie sospechara. A Ino le había gustado el hombre silencioso pero gentil de inmediato. Alguien poderoso quien parecía inaccesible, sin embargo, estaba abierto a un afecto sincero. Por lo tanto, llegó a la conclusión de que Matsuri se sentiría atraída a largo plazo si continuaba leyendo más sobre este hombre.

Había adquirido un nuevo hábito en las misiones, pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo o entrenando. Esta vez le sorprendió que Hanabi le preguntara por el diario, sonrió mientras se tomaban un descanso en una tienda de dango.

"¿Es entretenido?"

"Para mí, supongo ..." él masticó otra bola perezosamente.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Hanabi fue educada, no del todo habitual, así que solo asentí y la dejé.

"Algo me ha estado molestando ... por qué cada vez que te pregunto qué sucedió realmente en esa misión, tú ..."

Yue cerró rápidamente el libro y gritó por otra ronda de dango. Hanabi frunció el ceño, era terca.

"¡No! Escucha. Estoy segura de que escuché una voz esa vez y..."

La mujer mayor interrumpió trayendo un poco de té y tomando los platos. Yue la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Por favor, no preguntes… no me gustaría mentirle a una amiga"

Hanabi había estado demasiado sorprendida, halagada y en conflicto al mismo tiempo. Así que ella decidió levantarse y darle algo de tiempo.

"Yo ... iré por Ryoga. Debió haberse perdido otra vez"

Yue la observó mientras ella desaparecía en el follaje. Había sido lo mejor, incluso él no estaba seguro de revelar algo. La brisa era agradable, el sol no cegaba sus alrededores, pero mientras miraba el cielo masticando la otra orden de dango, algo diminuto y redondo llamó su atención.

Una burbuja flotante. Cayendo lentamente, pudo ver su reflejo un segundo antes de que explotara. Pronto Hanabi regresó con Ryoga y su cliente. Comiendo el resto antes de seguir el camino hacia otra misión aburrida.

* * *

Había sido el momento perfecto, la señal que estaba esperando y al final su paciencia dio sus frutos. Sasuke finalmente pudo poner en movimiento las ruedas del destino. Nunca miró atrás cuando se fue, reuniendo al equipo que necesitaba en ese largo viaje. Regocijándose en silencio por aquellos rostros llenos de esperanza de los prisioneros que aún tenían salvación.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?" Karin preguntó mientras invadía su espacio personal ... otra vez.

Él la ignoró por completo, mientras sus dedos le escribían un pequeño mensaje a Utakata. A medida que el águila volada se sentía más ansioso, la emoción se agolpaba en su pecho.

"Oh, diablos, esa es una sonrisa aterradora" Suigetsu fue golpeado por Karin de inmediato y Jugo solo observó en silencio. Los pasos de Sasuke se sintieron diferentes, inconscientemente su mano fue a su empuñadura donde alguna vez había estado el collar. Frunciendo el ceño, disgustado, todavía estaba muy lejos, pero como un brote que había sobrevivido al frío invierno, miró hacia adelante persiguiendo el sol.

* * *

_Esto no estaba sucediendo_ . Naruto repitió una y otra vez cuando Sai lo llevó a las aguas termales sin tener idea de la confusión interna en su cerebro y cuerpo.

_Tenía que estar soñando._

Sus piernas se sentían inútiles, como una gelatina derritiéndose mientras tragaba nervioso. Era como ser muy sensible a todo lo que lo rodeaba, como si sus sentidos estuvieran abrumados por la situación. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, su mente estaba en una tormenta.

Cuando Sai abrió la puerta, cerró los ojos con miedo de lo que pudiera ver. Petrificado, fue bastante estúpido porque no se suponía que reaccionara así. ¡Él saltaría ante la perspectiva de espiar a Sakura!

_Pero... pero…_

"Tu toalla se está cayendo" Pánico, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas por un segundo ... solo para notar que todavía estaba en su lugar . Había sido estúpido porque tenía traje abajo. Las risas profundas de Hikaru lo hicieron enfadar, cortando rápidamente el espacio entre ellos mientras Hikaru ataba ese largo cabello plateado.

"Oh hombre, tu cara! Es tan gracioso"

"¡¿Sí? ¡Bueno, al menos no tengo tu cara!" Naruto contrarrestó, mirando sus orbes dorados con total malicia mientras el hombre mayor sonrió.

"Así es, soy un espectáculo que no muchas mujeres podrían resistir. Si fueras yo ..."

"Voy a vomitar" interrumpió Naruto, pero Hikaru lo silenció con pocas palabras.

"¿Celoso porque no moriré siendo virgen?" A Naruto se le perdió la lengua, sintiéndose avergonzado cuando el shinobi mayor se rió y Sai decidió comentar sobre SU estúpida fijación. Hasta que otra voz femenina y madura de repente saltó sobre él desde atrás.

"No lo escuches, mi rey sigue siendo un virgen desesperado y enamorado ..."

"SHIORI!" Hikaru intentó callarla, la risa de la mujer espíritu rodeó las aguas termales. Era inusual ver un espíritu medio desnudo, su traje de baño nada que él hubiera visto antes. Era algo que a Jiraiya y Kakashi les encantaría ver.

"¿Qué se siente ser tocado por un espíritu?" La pregunta de Sai le hizo recordar por qué estaba en tal dilema.

"¡Esto es tu culpa!" Sai solo parpadeó sus ojos incapaces de entender sus sentimientos.

"Estás siendo gracioso o ...", dijo Sai. No había poder que pudiera hacer entender a Sai, al menos le faltaba ese tipo de paciencia. Los iba a dejar, pero en la puerta esperaba su propia perdición.

Era un hombre, con muchos sueños que en su mayoría incluían pequeñas fantasías de lo que le gustaba. Esto era mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudiera manejar. Dos mujeres tan diferentes, tan preciosas a su manera y ambas lo tienen en el dolor de cabeza más grande de su vida.

Una con un traje de baño de 2 piezas, color rosa claro que realzaba la palidez de la piel de perla blanca. Siendo empujada por otro hombre que reconoció rápidamente, Isamu. Naruto sintió la leve quemadura en sus mejillas al ver a Sakura, pero sus ojos se detuvieron cuando la mano de Isamu tomó la toalla de su amiga de cabello azulado. Una vez más sintió el golpe en su pecho, el calor empeoró y se olvidó de todo. Como si el mundo de repente se hubiera ralentizado y en su mundo no había nadie más que ella.

No pudo detener sus ojos, ya que por primera vez vio a Kaoru como algo más que una querida amiga. Le dio una bofetada sorpresa la revelación de que ella era una mujer, una atractiva y linda mujer. El cabello largo bailaba, tentándolo a probar la suavidad, esas piernas delgadas y ligeramente bronceadas, un traje de baño de una pieza que cubría cada curva con curiosidad. Pero no ayudó a su imaginación, porque incluso si era una pieza modesta, parecía pecaminosa en ella. Kaoru, totalmente ignorante mientras luchaba con su compañero espiritual, golpeando sus caderas con Isamu y no escuchó que decían.

Estaba apretado ... demasiado apretado para él, su pecho no era tan grande como Hinata pero en su mente era perfecto. Lo estaba matando por dentro, lo poco que mostraba era lo que más llamaba su atención.

"¡Mi reina! ¡Sálvame! Hika-chan me está torturando porque no le doy un _masaje_ " La voz de Shiori repentinamente silencio su revelación.

"Otra vez? Si querías uno solo debes pedirlo"

_Qué dijo?! _Casi se le va el piso a Naruto.

"Bañémonos como en los viejos tiempos Hika". Él no sabía qué era peor, cómo sonaba o al mirar inocentemente a Kaoru sosteniendo el brazo del enrojecido de Hikaru. Riéndose con emoción mientras lo sentaba listo para acariciarle la espalda. Mientras él afortunado chico de cabello plateado se derretía bajo los dedos de Kaoru, pensando... ¿realmente se siente tan bien?

Vagamente escuchó que Sai ofrecía hacer lo mismo con Sakura, pero no le importaba. Ahora no, estaba literalmente congelado, tragando saliva sin idea de qué hacer. No podía escapar de la verdad ahora. Sin lugar a dudas, Naruto se sintió atraído por su amiga de la infancia. Sin embargo, ella merecía mucho más que eso, estaba mal ... ¿verdad?

"Yo hombrecito ..." Shiori había aparecido de repente en su rostro, sin preocuparse por su espacio. Isamu tuvo la decencia de detenerla y lo miró en silencio con curiosidad.

"No tan pequeño si lo digo yo mismo pero ..." El espíritu de repente susurró en su oído con un poco de frialdad

"espero que ESA atención no esté dirigida a MI mujer". Fue entonces cuando se puso rojo diez veces más cuando sintió ESA dureza y Shiori carcajeándose. Humillado, aceptó la invitación de ambos espíritus para tener una pequeña charla lejos de Kaoru.

"¿Qué es esa cosa de ... mi mujer esto y aquello ...?" Naruto preguntó una vez que estaban completamente relajados en el manantial de agua caliente al otro lado desde donde escuchó a los demás jugando y charlando.

"Es mi cuerpo. Ella odia cuando lo digo así, así que simplemente lo cambié"

"¿Cómo es eso mejor?" Naruto estaba intrigado, ¿cómo podía Kaoru tener la paciencia para tolerar a este hombre?

"No lo es, pero sigue siendo tan divertido de ver". Shiori era bastante vocal y estaba lista para desahogarse. "Deberías ver cuando pelean por la ropa…"

"UGH ... no eso por favor" Isamu cubrió su rostro avergonzado.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Intenta decirle a una mujer -_usa este pantalón porque no comparto tus piernas con nadie-_ y no asustarla pensando que eres un espíritu pervertido"

"¡Estás PEOR que Jiraiya!" Isamu tenía paciencia para no responder, pero ...

"Y no te he dicho cuándo se baña ..." Shiori de repente fue enviada volando por el mismo Dios, quien solo suspiró y miró a Naruto como si se atreviera a decirle algo.

Por supuesto, Naruto no tiene una cabeza para este tipo de cosas "¡DIOS MI TRASERO! ¿Qué clase de espíritu se aprovecha de una mujer vulnerable e inocente? ¡Mi Kaoru merece más respeto! Si ella escucha que tú ..."

Isamu cubrió su mano y siseó. "¿Qué harías si te quedaras atascado por cientos de años con HOMBRES cada vez? ¿Ocupado como el infierno haciendo todo lo posible por mantener a raya a los espíritus? ¿sin mujeres? ¿Sintiendo curiosidad acerca de por qué los mortales apreciaban tanto la vida con ellas?

Naruto se estremeció cuando el Dios se acercó y por un segundo pareció vulnerable, casi humano. "¿Alguna vez has sentido una parte de lo que podría ser la vida cuando estás con ella?"

La pregunta persistió, mientras trataba de descifrar si estaba dirigida a él. Los ojos escarlatas de Isamu miraron hacia abajo y lo dejaron respirar. Naruto tuvo la sensación de que tal vez el dios había dicho demasiado.

_Una vida con ella_ .

Su mente hizo eco, cuando las imágenes de ellos juntos brillaron. En su apartamento con ella acostada con notas y hablando animadamente. Ella frunciendo el ceño realmente enojada porque él no quería trabajar y al final ella lo ayudaba. Sorprendiendo a Kaoru con un abrazo, peleando con Yue a su alrededor y ella castigándolos a ambos. Comenzó a recordar, la primera vez que se encontraron en Suna, sintiéndola caliente en sus brazos, o esa vez, cuando sus miradas se encontraron en la noche y creyó ver...

"Sí ..." respondió Naruto, porque algo que ella dijo antes estaba ahora en su mente y ya no podía soportarlo más. "La vida es mejor ... eres parte de ella, ¿verdad?"

Isamu miró fijamente al niño, pero asintió, esta vez más serio, casi con miedo. "Entonces ... ¿podemos ser amigos?"

Naruto preguntó sin tener idea de hacia dónde se dirigía su mente o su corazón, pero ... se sentía como el camino correcto. Kaoru todavía trató de entender a Kurama, incluso en esta misión ella le hizo prometer que lo intentaría de nuevo. Y debido a eso, él quería hacer lo mismo con el espíritu, sonrió pensando que Isamu se quedó sin palabras por una vez y había aceptado su oferta.

* * *

Naruto ya estaba esperando que su enlace se desvaneciera, no le preguntó por qué se veía tan triste cada vez. Sin embargo, esta noche, finalmente sola después de ese extraño baño en las aguas termales, Naruto deseaba su compañía. Ajustó su yukata, respirando y pidiéndole que se quedara un poco más, Kaoru parpadeó unas cuantas veces, pero sonrió hermosamente y regresó a su lado. Es gracioso ahora ser tan observador de ese tipo de cosas, pero honestamente ... siempre había estado ahí. Él se quedó mirando su cuello por un segundo buscando el sol, pero la arena de Gaara se arremolinó en silencio, _oh la ironía_ .

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Su pregunta lo confundió, continuó: "Es solo que ... habías estado extrañamente callado y distante durante una semana ... o era más? No lo sé, pero no quería molestarte. Así que ... humm ... "

En serio, ella ni siquiera lo intentó y él ya sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. _Idiota. _Él era el más grande idiota por hacer que se preocupara. Naruto tragó saliva y trató de actuar como antes, tomó su mano y se sentó mirando el pequeño jardín de la posada. Ella se apoyo hacia atrás, y ambos se apoyaron uno contra otro. Naruto deseaba saber la diferencia entre amor y lujuria, atracción y afecto, si ambos o uno era una respuesta. Sakura no le dio ninguna respuesta a sus propios sentimientos, así que tal vez solo podría intentar encontrarlos con alguien que pueda entender y escuchar.

"¿Te imaginas a todos aquí?" Ella susurró repentinamente mientras su pulgar acariciaba ligeramente su mano. Enviando sacudidas a su espalda y él se regocijó silenciosamente por ese sentimiento, dejándola continuar.

"Hubiera sido tan agradable. Imagina a Kiba y Choji jugando con Akamaru, Neji es un caballero para Hinata, creo que ni en las aguas termales se hubiera relajado tratando de alejar a Kiba. Hinata y Sakura en paz ..."

Él sonrió y apretó su mano "Lee tratando de hacernos hacer algo muy estúpido gritando basura juvenil, Shikamaru es un asno perezoso estaría muerto en la tina sin preocuparse por el mundo"

"¡Hey! Shika no siempre es un hombre tan perezoso. Es muy gracioso si lo desea".

"Eres la única mujer que he oído decir eso..." Se rió al sentir su otra mano tratando de hacerle cosquillas.

"Si Temari y Matsuri estuvieran aquí, no dejarían a Shika o Hika solos, eso es seguro". Le hizo un gesto de sorpresa y ella saltó sorprendida, pero se echó a reír y esos ojos verdes y brillantes lo distrajeron. No pensé hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando su mano quitó el largo mechón de pelo azulado de su cara y su pulgar le acarició la mejilla. En ese momento, sus ojos se miraron y su corazón latía con fuerza, por una razón que no entendía, Kaoru estaba sorprendida y su expresión no cambió hasta que su mano encerró la suya y detuvo la caricia.

Lentamente sus ojos se humedecieron y la tristeza oscureció el verde resplandor. Temiendo que hubiera hecho algo mal, Naruto se echó atrás y esperó sin saber cómo calmarla. Sin embargo, las lágrimas no cayeron, se abrazó a sí misma un largo momento antes de que sus ojos miraran hacia arriba.

"Lo siento ... es solo que ..." ella estaba tratando pero su voz estaba empezando a flaquear. "Yo ... no puedo soportarlo más"

"¿Qué?" Naruto susurró de vuelta confundido, seriamente preocupado ahora.

"... No seas amable, no conmigo. No lo merezco. Solo, no me toques así ..."

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Por favor, dime qué está mal? Estoy aquí ... siempre estaré aquí para ti"

Naruto la abrazo, Kaoru estaba temblando de miedo e intentó escapar pero no la dejara ir . Algo realmente malo estaba enturbiando su mente y en ese momento él deseó poder conectarse con ella como lo hizo con los demás.

"... No lo harás ... porque mentí ... dejé ..." Pero lo que fuera a decir se quedo en el viento cuando los demás regresaron con bebidas y platos. Kaoru no podía mirar hacia atrás mientras se limpiaba la cara y se dirigía a la habitación sin mirar a nadie. Naruto perdió el apetito, suspirando sintiendo que perdió su única oportunidad de acercarse a ella, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Utakata había hecho todo lo posible para mantener al niño a salvo. Al principio fue tranquilo, incluso dudó de la amenaza hasta que la misión aparentemente inofensiva resultó ser una misión de secuestro. Afortunadamente, su oponente era solo uno, y el lado malo resultó que era un Akatsuki, de una organización desagradable que aparentemente perseguía Jinchurikis. Si no hubiera aparecido esa extraña mujer que el niño convocó, ambos podrían haber tenido serios problemas.

Separado de su equipo y sin muchas opciones Yue siguió a su inesperado salvador. El cansado Utakata se apartó lo más posible del bombardero explosivo. Siguiendo las instrucciones de dirigirse a Takumi, ya que no estaba lejos de donde había estado el niño. La cosa era que la batalla había tomado una gran cantidad de chakra y cicatrices que los obligaban a descansar en el bosque por la noche.

Le sorprendió cómo el niño se calmó una vez que mostró el collar de sol. Sin embargo, comenzó a cuestionar y Utakata no tenía todas las respuestas. El mensaje que Sasuke había dejado lo apaciguó más, pero todavía estaba intrigado con él. Aparentemente asombrado de sus propias habilidades con el jutsu de agua le pidió un trato. Si Utakata le enseñaba algo realmente útil, haría lo necesario para curar sus heridas hasta que regresen a Konoha.

"No te llevaré a Konoha" dijo Utakata, Yue parpadeó y frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Sora-ku" miró fuera de la caverna en la que se refugiaron rezando que el loco de las bombas se hubiera ido.

"Pero ... ella se asustará si yo"

"Solo espera" Era solo una suposición, pero estaba claro que estaban hablando de una mujer. Yue aún se aferraba a la foto que le había dado. Un poco curioso al respecto y sin ningún deseo de explicar más, preguntó Utakata.

"¿Es esa tu mamá?"

El joven de cabello anaranjado miró a la mujer de la foto durante mucho tiempo y luego desvió su atención.

"No exactamente ... pero se esfuerza mucho", entonces Yue le devolvió la curiosidad con otra pregunta. Utakata volvió a desviar su atención insistiendo en que necesita dormir. Sin embargo, el sinvergüenza lo sorprendió tomando la medicina y haciendo todo lo posible para sanar a ambos con ella.

Una vez que se cerró los vendajes, Yue lo dejó solo con el recordatorio de que Utakata tenía que enseñarle mañana a cambio. Tenían pocos recursos, podría tomar un día o dos antes de que Konoha notara que algo sucedía. Era necesario que pasaran la frontera del país del Fuego antes de eso, hasta entonces Utakata tuvo que ceder a la promesa del niño. Matando dos pájaros a la vez, lo mantenía ocupado y podría recuperarse para entonces.

Al día siguiente, en el primer rayo de luz, Utakata y Yue miraron en Takumi a una anciana que el niño reconoció. Ella les dio comida y medicina, más tarde partieron a Sora-ku. Se sentía mucho mejor, aunque su chakra todavía no estaba en su máximo potencial.

Viajaron un poco más antes de detenerse y el niño le recordó el favor. Con una ligera curiosidad de quién era el niño, Utakata comenzó con ejercicios simples. Sorprendentemente, el chico de cabello naranja ya tenía lo básico por instinto, pero no los comandos exactos. Desde que probó que tenía un Kekkei Genkai de hielo, para Utakata era raro que nadie le hubiera enseñado jutsu de agua. Aparentemente, cualquier jutsu de agua había sido realizado por la mujer que apareció ayer, pero ella no podía aparecer ahora con tan poca energía.

"Eres un gran maestro" No, no fue eso. Utakata se negó a ser eso.

"No soy tan tonto como para ser llamado así"

Antes de que el niño pudiera refutar, un águila se les acercó, Utakata no tenía idea de quién podría haberlo enviado al principio. Pero la nota había asegurado quién estaba detrás de esa letra. Los Uchiha eran formidables, admitiendo que era una gran hazaña asesinar a un Sannin. Utakata pensó en qué hacer una vez que haya salvado al niño. ¿A dónde iría?

¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para encontrar placentera la charla de un niño? Utakata escuchó, mientras Yue continuaba llenando el silencio. Por la noche, notó que se estaba volviendo personal la conversación , ya sea que fuera demasiado ingenuo o solo era ansiedad la que hablaba, lo interrumpió.

"Realmente confías en mí ..." No era una pregunta, sino una confirmación cuando el chico parpadeó y asintió con una sonrisa.

"Puede que no te conozca, pero ... él te envió. Y esto lo prueba"

El collar del sol, no tenía idea de que significaba y solo por curiosidad le pregunto.

Entonces abrió un libro y le enseño un dibujo feo de ese collar, se parecía un poco.

"Ella realmente se preocupaba por Sasuke, bueno ... todavía lo hace" Y él terminó escuchando de una mujer que no conocía y al Uchiha que le debía un favor.


	42. Chapter 42

**Al fin te encontré**

Esta había sido la misión más larga que han tenido, algo sospechoso ya que Hikaru detuvo su regreso una y otra vez en cualquier lugar que encontraron. Una semana y media sin comunicación con nadie. Si de por sí las cosas ya eran extrañas entre Naruto y Kaoru, solo faltaba empeorar las cosas. Algo había pasado ayer entre Hikaru y Kaoru, nunca los había visto tan...callados. Incluso Sai estaba ansioso, sabían que algo estaba mal pero cuestionando al líder... Nada parecía sensato, y no había rastro de Deidara por ningún lado.

"Nunca habías sido así. Hikaru, por favor ... háblame", la oyeron suplicar. Los escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta, cuandos se abrió bruscamente la puerta y ella huyo de la posada que habían reservado esa noche.

"Naruto ... ve" Sai le dio un suave empujón, cuando él y Sakura entraron a la habitación donde Hikaru se estaba golpeando las manos.

Corrió por el callejón, tratando de descifrar a dónde iría. Sin suerte, decidió preguntar, pero la gente no ayudo. Trato de pensar ¿A dónde iría ? Se detuvo a mirar, la gente tranquila y ninos corriendo despreocupados cerca del bosque _¡Claro! El bosque_.

Ahora recordaba, la esencia de roble era su favorita desde que era pequeña. Envió a sus clones a cubrir más terreno, en su búsqueda casi podía imaginar a un par de chicos corriendo tras un chico alto con pelo negro y gran sonrisa. Uno de sus clones había encontrado a Kaoru , había olvidado cuánto amaba a su amigo Shisui, era la razón por la que ella adoraba el bosque, por supuesto que había corrido a algún lugar familiar.

Incluso si ella lo estaba evitando desde esa noche, quería apoyarla. A Naruto no le importaba si no era inteligente con palabras como Shikamaru, pero estaba preparado para darle tiempo si eso quería, finalmente ella mencionó algo de lo que pasó.

Ahora su sospecha empeoró, Hikaru nunca se había sido tan frío con Kaoru, era como el hermano mayor.

"No sé cómo, pero ... él sabe de Kurama... trató de persuadirme, pero ... Lo prometí. Haré lo que sea necesario... "

"¿Eso es malo? ¿Mantener una promesa?" Naruto no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero evitó preguntar directamente, esta vez con miedo de molestarla más.

"Es... diferente el problema. Ahora que está ocultando algo ... es como si estuviera haciendo esto a propósito, pero ... No lo entiendo. "

"Hika siempre me cuido, solo le pregunté algo que Isamu mencionó y..."

Entonces algo cambió en sus ojos, bailando alrededor mientras ella cubría su boca expresiones agitaron más confusión hasta que regresó a cubrirse con sus rodillas y suspirando ruidosamente, pero él escuchó la última parte.

"¡HEY! ¡NO eres una idiota!" Sacudiéndola. "No lo vuelvas a decir"

"No entiendes ..."

"Entonces déjame entrar!" Naruto tomó sus manos y rezó para que esto funcionara.

"Si no puedes ahora ... entonces esperaré, pero por favor, pase lo que pase, no tienes que hacerlo sola".

No fue fácil, no tenía idea de si funcionaría, pero ella lentamente devolvió el apretón en su mano. Cuando regresó a la posada, empacaron de inmediato, porque sin importar lo que pasara, volverían a casa.

* * *

Sasuke ya tenía lo que necesitaba de la anciana, pero los esperó. Una hora después, sintió su presencia y, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo estúpido, les ordenó que se calmaran.

"Heee, pensé que el equipo estaba completo, Sasuke" interrumpió Suigetsu, pero Karin lo había golpeado.

"Llegas tarde Utakata"

Los recién llegados se encontraban bajo la luz, un joven alto con un kimono azul y un joven con cabello naranja y la banda de Konoha todavía está en su lugar. Sus grandes ojos marrones claros sorprendidos vigilan el lugar.

"Nos retrasamos, alguien insistió en ser molesto" El joven frunció el ceño, pero lo miró rápidamente. Encontró el colgante del sol alrededor de su cuello, una pequeña bolsa en su espalda, su ropa sucia y un poco hecha jirones como si hubieran estado en una pelea.

El joven dio el primer paso hacia él, olvidándose de los otros balbuceando tonterías cuando el niño le devolvió el sol con los viejos bordes del colgante de metal, el ligero pulido que quedaba no quitaba la comodidad que le brindaba.

"Gracias, Sasuke" Y él estaba perplejo de cómo el chico volvió a sonreír como la primera vez. Confiado e inteligente, luego se dio la vuelta y obligó a Utakata a unirse a ellos.

"¡No me mires así! Ya te he agradecido lo suficiente. ¿Tienes comida? ¡Nos estamos muriendo de hambre!" El sujeto frunció un poco el ceño e incluso si se sentía incómodo, Sasuke notó la pequeña sonrisa de Utakata.

"¿Quién demonios es este niño? No me ofrecí voluntario para ser una niñera" Suigetsu fue el primero en declarar su presencia.

"Ugh, míralos. Su olor está confundiendo mi nariz" Karin se tapó la nariz, Utakata no le respondió.

"Sabía que tenías una perra dentro de ti", se rió Suigetsu mientras Karin lo perseguía con furia, hasta que Sasuke cortó la persecución.

"Se unirán a nosotros" Sasuke tocó brevemente la espalda del niño, dentro sentía cierta emoción al pensar que las cosas iban de acuerdo con sus planes. "Este chico es Yue Higa, tu trabajo es protegerlo mientras yo no esté. Utakata se asegurará de que no se maten, ¿está claro?"

"¡La parte de la niñera era una broma! ¡En serio!" Suigetsu desaprobó rápidamente.

"¿Puedo ir contigo Sasuke-kun?"Karin interrumpió.

"Pero, si te vas ... ¿quién calmará al monstruo dentro de mí?"Jugo cuestionó

El fuerte rugidl del hambre los silenció a todos, Sasuke parpadeó ante los dos recién llegados, Utakata se sonrojó mirando la pared y el niño riéndose tímidamente mientras se rascaba el cabello.

Disculpándose una y otra, curiosamente cubriendo a Utakata. Sasuke realmente quería ir ahora, pero el pequeño era curioso de una manera extraña y familiar. Decidió comprar más suministros para ellos.

Cuanto más observaba y escuchaba, Sasuke no podía negar el parecido. Aunque no fuera realmente hijo de Kaoru tenía algunos rasgos. El poder de descongelar cualquier atmósfera con una sonrisa, ser extrañamente confiado y cuando se ponía tímido se tocaba el cabello. Había echado de menos alguien honesto y curioso. El chico se adaptó fácilmente, de hecho notó las diferencias mientras comían, tenía la habilidad de ser agresivo y bastante manipulador si lo deseaba.

Su nuevo equipo había subestimado a Yue, Suigetsu intentó golpearlo solo para terminar encerrado en hielo. Eso rápidamente lo convirtió en el favorito de Karin. Después quedo fascinado con Jugo, ya que confesó sentir algo diferente y extraño, Yue le pidió permiso antes de poner algo a prueba, como si ya lo conociera.

Por lo tanto, lo interrogó una vez que los más molestos del equipo fueran a buscar un lugar donde pudieran bañarse en esta ciudad abandonada.

"Hm ... no tanto, me di cuenta cuando Utakata me mostró el sol. Es más bonito, quiero decir, Kaoru dibujó algo así en sus diarios" Yue luego le mostró uno de ellos, un pequeño cuaderno lo abrió y reconoció la escritura, incluso los malos dibujos.

"Sabes ... quería conocerte. ¿Es verdad que salvaste a ma..mi..jeje am Kaoru de Zabuza?" Sasuke asintió y cerró la libreta, sintiéndose nostálgico de aquellos recuerdos. Yue tomó otra libreta, una roja y tomó una foto oculta en las páginas. Un reflejo del pasado, el viejo equipo 7. El niño había adivinado su identidad basándose en historias y fotos antiguas, alguien inteligente seguramente ayudará al equipo. Emocionado, el niño preguntó que pasaría si crecía, si cambiaría tanto como él.

"Entonces, tu también conociste a Gaara ... ¿cómo era?"

Sasuke tuvo que pensar en sus encuentros con ese hombre."Inestable, poderoso y ... solitario"

"¿Porque era un Jinchuriki?" Él asintió, ¿cuánto sabía el chico?Yue era realmente inteligente, será un gran shinobi con el entrenamiento adecuado.

"Tsunade dijo que Akatsuki los perseguía ... No quiero que encuentren a Utakata" Tocado por su buen corazón, envidia de que aún tuviera salvación, sin embargo, eso le dio una idea, pero tenía que confirmar algo.

"Lo notaste…"

Yue asintió, ayudando a empacar las armas que Sasuke estaba preparando. "Puedo sentirlo, igual que ma ... am... ella"

Donde sea que esté un Jinchuriki, seguramente Akatsuki aparecerá, entonces Sasuke podría tener la ventaja encontrandolos antes de que Itachi pudiera hacerlo. Era buen plan , mucho mejor que simplemente viajar en busca de pistas. Otra cosa que sintió curiosidad fue que evitó llamar madre a Kaoru, ¿una cuestión de orgullo, tal vez? Sin duda era un chico curioso. Pudo descansar esa noche con satisfacción.

Temprano en la mañana estaba listo para irse, pero el chico lo había perseguido con su pequeña bolsa.

"No puedes venir"

"Lo sé ... pero pasé la noche pensando y ... ¡Tengo una idea!"Tomó un mapa y señaló una línea con un círculo en el país del viento."No podemos obtener ayuda de Konoha, pero podemos ir a Suna"

Sasuke frunció el ceño, reacio, pero las bolsas bajo los ojos del niño habían sido evidencia suficiente del esfuerzo. Así que escuchó mientras Yue escribía en el mapa y explicaba.

"¡Estaremos a salvo allí! Escucha, si le pido a Gaara que nos esconda en la aldea subterránea, lo hará"

Marcó su ubicación actual, algo que lo sorprendió ya que no dio indició alguno, trazando un triángulo entre el camino a Konoha, Suna y debajo de Iwagakure.

"El pueblo está protegido por una poderosa barrera . Nadie lo sabe fuera de Suna, nadie notará nuestra presencia. Podemos esperarte allí".

Una vez más, se sorprendió, aquella esperanza pintóada en sus claros ojos marrones. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo había tratado con tanta amabilidad. No se arrepintió ni un segundo de haberlo rescatado. El chico estaba inseguro al principio, hasta que su mano cayó sobre su cabeza.

Yue parpadeó y Sasuke se permitió sonreír levemente, tomó el mapa y se encaminó confiado.

"¡No llegues tarde!"Sasuke aceleró el ritmo, sintiendo que el viento guiaba su camino. El tiempo había recompensado los sacrificios realizados; tarde o temprano haría justicia.

* * *

El amor hace girar al mundo, si eso era cierto, el suyo se había detenido cuando la noticia la golpeó. Proteger a su familia había sido su salvación, su redención, su propósito. Kaoru pensó que no había ninguna razón para respirar, cuando nada tenía sentido y el aire se le pegaba en los pulmones, se encontró con Yue...su vida ... La culpa y el dolor habían unido sus caminos, pero fue la esperanza lo que le dio su propósito una vez más. ¿Dónde estaba su corazón ahora?¿Por qué nadie entiende?¿Por qué nadie lo está buscando?¿Por qué se sintió traicionada? Ella no tenía esas respuestas, sentía un hoyo en el corazón pensando en que había fracasado.

"Baa-chan, ¡NO puedes estar hablando en serio!"Naruto estaba furioso, podía sentir el chakra del zorro golpeando por salir, podría haberse preocupado pero ... ahora no.

"¡CONTROLATE!"Tsunade gritó con la misma fuerza. Nada, ni NADIE apaciguará esta agitación. "No puedo enviar a nadie ahora, nos faltan fuerzas, dejar al pueblo desprotegido nos dejará vulnerables. Yamato todavía se está recuperando al igual que el Equipo 8, Kakashi no es mejor".

"Pero Shishio, no podemos esperar hasta que las cosas mejoren. Si Akatsuki realmente lo secuestro..." Sakura trató de razonar, pero Kaoru se había quedado paralizada por el frío.

"No sabemos eso, la información no era precisa. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, nadie se irá hasta que yo lo diga".

"¡ENVÍENOS! No me importa, pero no me voy a sentar aquí" gritó Naruto, rascando en el proceso el escritorio de Tsunade con sus dedos.

"¡NO! Nadie saldrá a buscar a nadie y es definitivo" Esta vez fue Hikaru quien intervino, incapaz de levantar sus ojos dorados. Lo perdió, se suponía que él la apoyaría, la bofetada le pinchó la mano, Hikaru le devolvió la mirada aceptando su culpa.

"Tú... ¿Lo sabías?"

Ni siquiera le respondió, desvió la mirada. Finalmente consiguió lo que quería, Kaoru se abalanzó contra Hikaru. No sé resistió y tuvieron que separarlos, Hikaru terminó con un ojo morado. Shizune estaba revisando su rostro, Sakura sostuvo sus brazos pero Kaoru continuó luchando.

"¡Encierrenla!"Ordenó Tsunade, Kaoru escuchó a Naruto quejarse cuando alguien le puso un paño en la boca, era demasiado tarde ya que el efecto de ese narcótico borró la oficina de Tsunade.

El olor a madera y naranja fue la primera idea consciente cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos. No era una celda, sino una habitación limpia, tenía que ser el hospital. El ANBU guardó silencio, vigilando como estatua sin mover un músculo, incapaz de hacer nada.

_Isamu ..._

Susurré saliendo de la cama, mirando afuera al manto nocturno alrededor de la aldea, realmente no veía nada más allá de la oscuridad. Él no respondió. Estaba perdida, deseaba que Yue estuviera justo a mí lado. Sonriendo diciéndome que esto era una broma, volver a su habitación y verlo dormir con una pierna fuera de su cama.

_Isamu ... por favor_

Alguien, digame que está bien.Déjenme escuchar su risas, por favor.

_Dejenme… ¡déjeme salir de aquí!_

Rompí la primera cosa que tuve en mis manos, saltaron sobre mí. Pero ... Pero ... qué podía hacer? no me dejaron ir a casa, solo esperé. Echando a Hikaru después de que trató de hablar con ella. Lo único que le importaba era la oportunidad de salir y encontrar a Yue.

* * *

Mientras sus pies lo guiaban a un follaje tan familiar, donde la oscuridad esconde la belleza de los árboles a su alrededor, Sasuke, por primera vez en años, devolvió la mirada al largo umbral de su aldea. Años de memoria allanaron su mente mientras se abría paso. No era la emoción habitual de la adrenalina, este sentimiento calentaba su interior a cada paso. Se mezclaba con la noche con naturalidad, acercándose paso a paso hasta el Distrito. Dejó inconsciente a un ANBU, curioso por encontrarlo tan cerca de su hogar. Pasando el umbral se dió cuenta de cosas que de niño había pasado por alto. El pulso de una barrera, el rastro de flores blancas, después de todo ese tiempo las casas se mantenían en pie.

Su mano ya estaba abriendo la puerta, podía sentirla en la oscura y tranquila casa. Todo estaba donde lo recordaba, el jardín parecía vivo y una silueta mirando a la luna. Los pasos apresurados hacían su corazón latir más rápido que nunca. Su cuerpo se detuvo frente a ella, su mano dudando a unos centímetros de su hombro. Y aún así no parecía estar allí, ella simplemente inmóvil vigilando el cielo, su voz cortó el espacio entre ellos.

Delante de él, sus ojos viridianos llenaron su cabeza, de todas las cosas para las que se había estado preparando ... Sasuke no pudo ocultar nada ante aquellos brillantes orbes.

"Sasuke ..."

Un susurro en el viento, la brisa levanta levemente el vestido blanco que usaba Kaoru, su cabello ... hechizando sus dedos para peinar un pedazo. Enmarcar con su pulgar su mejilla lentamente, siguiendo el pulso en su ccuerpo.Y como en aquellos tiempos cuando ella usó ese vínculo se sintió expuesto.

"Realmente eres tú ..."

Y él disfrutó de su aroma y tacto, mientras ella lo abrazaba con una fuerza cálida. Sintió sus lágrimas, pero Sasuke no la apartó y lentamente ... puso su mano en su espalda, acercándola. Sentía parte de su antiguo yo, en armonía con los cambios que forjaron su personalidad. Aliviado de que el tiempo no haya cambiado lo que él apreciaba. Se dejó llevar por aquél resplandor que los envolvía en la oscuridad. Este era su vínculo, él podía sentir su alegría y tristeza.

"Lo siento" confesó con un susurro."No pude decirte… él está conmigo"

Kaoru era tan abierta como recordaba, ella se echó hacia atrás, la duda y esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.

"Tu hijo esta a salvo"

Tomó un momento, sin embargo no la soltó. Kaoru parpadeó.

"Oh, Sasuke"

Y se sintió petrificado cuando de repente sus labios besaron su mejilla, ella sonrió bellamente y se lo agradeció una y otra vez en sus brazos.

"pero ... ¿cómo lo hiciste?" Él cubrió su boca, y cerró los ojos para respirar y recuperarse. Tenía que concentrarse en el plan, incluso si deseaba prolongar el momento, el tiempo era precioso.

"Más tarde ... tenemos que irnos esta noche"

La siguió a su casa, tomando todo lo que necesario, explicó lo que pudo, dónde se reunirán con los demás y cómo Orochimaru intentó usarla contra él. A cambio, Kaoru le contó sobre los miembros de Akatsuki que habían visto y le mostró los pergaminos ocultos que ella había estado preparando.

Tomó la bolsa de repuesto y la larga capa marrón que le ofreció.Observando en silencio mientras miraba su banda, y afuera, dejándola en su habitación con una cara sombría. Sospechaba que era más difícil para ella, en comparación, ella tuvo tiempo para encariñarse. Pero Kaoru asintió y ambos se fueron de la aldea sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Él era el único que sabía por qué se había ido. Su lealtad la única cosa que evitaba revelar lo que prometió mantener en secreto. A pesar de eso, Shikamaru sintió ira y tristeza porque Kaoru no había reconsiderado su decisión. El conflicto entre su mente y su corazón casi lo delató cuando se llevó a cabo la reunión.

Qué hacer con ellos? Tsunade era la única razón por la que no había sido marcada como una traidora, pero eso no cambiaba cómo se sentían. Las noticias viajaron rápido, el equipo 7 lo tomó peor y él lo esperaba. Fue como un flashback, Sakura sintió la traición, pero la vio llorar ese día, Kakashi se fue en silencio y Naruto sostuvo su banda en busca de respuestas.

Por lo tanto, una vez que todos hubieran sanado, se requería un nuevo plan de acción. Por mucho que Shikamaru deseara buscarla, él reunió al equipo correcto. Una hora más tarde, Naruto estaba en su puerta con sus maletas listas pero con una cara seria. En algunos casos lo había sorprendido, la inteligencia de Naruto residía en algo más profundo. Desafortunadamente, no pudo revelar la misión de Kaoru, en cambio Shikamaru confesó algo más.

"Ella se habría ido ... tarde o temprano".

Naruto lo tomó mucho mejor de lo esperado, sus siguientes palabras casi lo delatan. "Kakashi dijo ... sus perros reconocieron el olor en su casa ..."

Sus orbes azules ardían en conflicto entre la ira y la tristeza

"... No entiendo por qué, pero ... no descansaré hasta que vuelvan"

Miró la espalda de Naruto mientras pensaba en una pregunta que había sido evitada por mucho tiempo ... porque Shikamaru deseaba que sus instintos estuvieran equivocados.


	43. Chapter 43

**Lo que dicta el camino**

Kaoru descubrió su boca cuando se acercaron a Suna, esta vez acompañada por el espíritu, quien decidió guiarlos lejos de donde sentía un Akatsuki.

"Deben estar volviéndose locos" Isamu se rió sarcásticamente, parecía ridículamente fuera de lugar siendo el único punto blanco entre ellos. Sasuke trató de no darle mucha importancia a sus intentos de burla, que estaban empezando a asustarla.

"Solo espero que Temari no me haga volar una vez que pongamos un pie adentro" Kaoru ajustó su bolsa sintiéndose exhausta.

"Bueno ... nadie, excepto yo, tiene ese derecho. Además, creo que viene Sandman" Isamu señaló su collar mientras la arena interior se movía erráticamente.

"Sandman?" Sasuke cuestionó estóico, no tan impresionado por descubrir que el espíritu tenía un raro sentido del humor..

"¿Celoso? Estoy pensando en algo bueno para ti, no te preocupes", Isamu sonrió antes de avanzar y desaparecer de nuevo.

"¿Siempre es así?" Sasuke reflexionó ajustando su capa.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Por lo menos le gustas ahora" Ya que ambos eran uno, sabía que Isamu estaba haciendo su parte para animarla después de dejar tan repentinamente todo atrás.

En las puertas, ella localizó rápidamente el inconfundible cabello rojo del Kazekage, nerviosa al principio, pero ella pudo ver su pequeña sonrisa. Una vez que se detuvieron uno frente al otro Gaara suspiró y miró a Sasuke, su arena los envolvió lentamente, el Kazekage se inclinó más cerca tocando su hombro para susurrar.

"¿Esta noche en el templo?"

Ella asintió, y él los tomó de incógnito a través de Suna. Gaara siempre había sido comprensivo, no debería estar realmente sorprendida de cómo resultaron las cosas. Los dejó ir a las puertas de la aldea subterránea, pasando a los guardias.

"Konoha envió ayer el aviso, si tu grupo no hubiera llegado antes de eso ... no sé qué hubiera pasado". Kaoru sentía algo de culpa de darle problemas nuevamente a Gaara, pero él no la estaba culpando ... todavía.

"Voy a pagar tu confianza, las cosas simplemente no salieron según lo planeado"

"¿Él sabía?" Sasuke preguntó, obviamente disgustado ante la idea.

"Solo que estaba preparada para irme contigo."

"Yo ... estoy ... aliviado de verte otra vez, pero ..." interrumpió a Gaara una vez que pasaron por la larga y rocosa entrada, Sasuke miró fijamente la animada ciudad escondiendo su sospecha.

"Esto es ... ¿un santuario?" Sasuke intervino poniéndose entre ellos. Gaara se tomó un segundo antes de mirarla y, mientras explicaba un poco, pronto llegaron a una pequeña casa cerca del lago, debajo de la escalera que conectaba el templo.

Ni siquiera terminó de escucharlos porque la emoción y la familiaridad la empujaron hacia adelante cuando la voz de su joven chico hizo eco a través de la puerta.

Y su espíritu se elevó diez veces más una vez que encontró a Yue sentado alrededor de un montón de desconocidos jugando cartas. "Yuu ..." la alegría de tener a su hijo de regreso fue reconfortante, ella estaba revisando si él estaba herido.

"¡No me asustes así nunca más! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¿Por qué no enviaste un mensaje? ¿Dónde está tu pulsera? Solo ... ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"Moaah..Ka-Kao-neesaan ... ¡Para! ¡Me estás avergonzando!"

"No soy tu hermana, y no me importa ... pensé que te había fallado" Kaoru le dio algo de espacio después de casi asfixiarlo con un abrazo. El cabello alborotado naranja hizo que el rubor sobresaliera aunque Yue intentaba mantener los ojos en alto.

"No soy tan débil, sabes. Fui yo quien nos puso salvo en aquel entonces, ¿verdad?" Yue se volvió hacia el hombre con un largo kimono azul exponiendo su pecho, además de otro hombre joven de piel pálida y pelo corto blanco con un tinte azul y unos inusuales ojos morados en forma de almendra.

"Eres demasiado arrogante para alguien que no puede hacer un simple dragón de agua" respondió el hombre con un kimono azul

"Y sin trucos de hielo no puedes ganar", dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa que mostraba dientes afilados.

"Déjalo ya, Suigetsu, fue tu culpa" Otro hombre con el pelo anaranjado de punta, musculoso y más alto.

"¡¿Quien es esta mujer?!" Una chica con el pelo rojo y gafas de repente saltó sobre mí. Escanearme de abajo hacia arriba, fue incómodo.

Sasuke se la quito de encima y Gaara dijo: "Mientras tanto, sugiero que tomen un descanso. Enviaré a Matsuri una vez que su comida esté lista y agradeceré que mantengan un bajo perfil por ahora".

"Hum como si ..." Suigetsu fue interrumpido por Sasuke

"Esto es más que suficiente"

"Gracias Gaara, ¿te importa si empiezo a pagar tu confianza y ...?"

La pequeña sonrisa de Gaara y sus azulados ojos nublados señalaron discretamente afuera. "Contigo siempre es un sí. Además mucha gente está esperando"

"¡Por fin! ¿Podemos ir con Matsuri primero?" Yue se levantó y los tres salieron de la habitación, nadie notó el espíritu de Isamu, solo Sasuke, mientras Kaoru gritaba en la distancia.

"Lo siento, llévalos a dar una vuelta por mí"

"¿Alguien más sintió la buena vibra y tembló?" El comentario de Suigetsu provocó una risa suave y bulliciosa.

"Qué inocente idiota. Hime-sama es una mujer de cuidado"

"¡Demonios! ¿De dónde apareció?" Karin expresó sorprendida.

"¿Seguirán haciendo preguntas estúpidas o echaran un vistazo al territorio sagrado libremente?"

Utakata tuvo la sensación de que esto era solo el comienzo de la aventura más extraña que NO pidió tener.

* * *

Agotados después de la reunión con el consejo de Gaara, ambos escaparon al templo esa noche. Ayudó a Kaoru a trepar al notar el ligero tambaleo en sus pies. Las rocas estaban resbaladizas, Isamu los guiaba a través de un túnel oculto en el interior del gran templo, había preferido estar solo con ella, pero ...

"Aquí estamos" Isamu dio un paso adelante para que ellos ingresaran a la cueva rocosa. Era un estanque silencioso y pacífico que brillaba anormalmente en los mismos colores del tono azul de las rocas. Gaara sintió un poder misterioso fluyendo a través de cada esquina. Había líneas talladas a lo largo de un plano circular justo enfrente del agua y él la dejó libre en el suelo.

"Gracias pero ... no fue nada, ¿en serio?"

"No mientas ... no a mí" Su tiempo lejos no cambió la forma en que esos ojos verdes miraron hacia abajo y su sonrisa en realidad formaba una mueca cada vez que escondía algo.

"No puedo ocultarte nada... ¿por qué eres tan bueno leyendo la mente?" Isamu los atravesó y se sentó en el altar.

"Perdona su torpeza por ahora. Hime-sama, este es el lugar del que hablé". Se sentaron frente al Dios "Dadas las circunstancias, principalmente Hime-sama quien insite en ser terca e ignorar mis advertencias. No puedo dejar que salte a ciegas y solo se me ocurre que tú compartas la carga".

"Pero dijiste que tenía que rastrear a los Jinchurikis sola"

"y lo harás, pero necesitarás una gran cantidad de poder espiritual del que careces. Por lo tanto, si todo sale bien y no te pierdes en el proceso vas a necesitar más conductos para sobrellevar la carga. Ahora, Sandman ..."

Gaara lo miró fijamente, quien no podía ocultar la preocupación. "Te diré lo que está en juego, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar eso. He querido preguntarte. ¿Te unirías a mí en esta tarea y te convertirías en un general?"

* * *

Había pocas cosas que sus ojos no podían descifrar, desde el primer día Sasuke notó lo cercanos que eran de su compañera y Kazekage. El niño adoraba al joven líder, cierta nostalgia acompañada con esa punzada en su pecho al imaginar a su hermano, lo seguía con respeto y obediencia indiscutible. Una vez que Gaara anunció que Kaoru estará ausente los próximos días bastó con una mirada para silenciar cualquier protesta. La segunda noche, pidió más detalles cuando el excéntrico espíritu y los ninjas de arena fueron nuevamente al templo. No querían que Yue se preocupara, pero se mostraron reacios a compartir lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que Sasuke dejó claro que la recuperaría si era necesario.

"Ella está haciendo esto por ti" comenzó Gaara, Isamu suspiró solo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. "Para localizar a los otros Jinchuriki a la vez, Kaoru debe que fortalecer sus poderes pero ... ella necesita sobrevivir en esa cueva"

"Una vez sellada ... depende de ella si sale" Isamu terminó, Sasuke apretó sus puños listo para estallar hasta que Isamu lo detuvo.

"¿Dudas tanto de ella?" Gaara se cruzó de brazos y le devolvió la mirada como si estuviera decepcionado.

Ese pensamiento perturbó su orgullo, pero por una vez decidió escuchar "Ella nunca dudó de ti, ni siquiera una vez después de que te encontraste con Naruto y Sakura. Ella creía que yo podía ser más que un monstruo. Lo que tienes ahora aquí es gracias a Kaoru y por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de mi ... amiga" Gaara dio un paso adelante

"Depende de ti si nos sigues y aprovechas la primera oportunidad para devolver todo lo que ella ... está arriesgando".

"¿Qué estás escondiendo?" Sasuke preguntó con molestia, no estaba dispuesto a admitir que Gaara tenía razón. Sospechando que había más en sus palabras y por la expresión de duda de Dios, Sasuke sabía que tenía razón.

"Toma el desafío conmigo", respondió Gaara, Isamu hizo una presentación facial como si esperara este giro de los acontecimientos.

"Tengo un problema con eso ... la oferta fue para TI" Isamu miró a Gaara, quien ignoró su incomodidad.

"¿No dijiste entre más mejor?, cualquier cosa para aumentar las posibilidades ..." Y Sasuke se unió a ellos, solo queriendo saber lo que habían planeado.

* * *

"¿Estás ahí?" Naruto parpadeó unas cuantas veces solo para concentrarse. Sakura suspiró pero no presionó más cuando pasaron el primer umbral de un pequeño pueblo. Al igual que los otros dos, esta ciudad demostró ser una perdida de tiempo. Habían estado investigando ya desde hace unos días, con algo de suerte, Kiba o Hinata tal vez pudieran haber visto algo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, regresaron al punto de reunión esa tarde, desafortunadamente incluso Kiba perdió el rastro, pero su mejor suposición era que Sasuke y Kaoru habían disuadido deliberadamente su camino.

Kakashi estaba calculando la posible dirección en la que podrían haberse desvanecido cuando Hinata ofreció un plato de sopa. Ella sonrería incluso ahora y él no pudo contener su curiosidad.

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

Hinata inclinó la cabeza, parpadeó un segundo más tarde y se sentó a su lado, Kiba la siguió de cerca.

"Pareces ... tranquila". Naruto entonces pensó que tal vez ... ella sabía algo, como Shikamaru. Una punzada de dolor en su pecho pensando que no confiaba en él con el secreto que tanto le pesaba...

"Estoy segura de que ella está a salvo". Hinata afirmó con confianza, suavemente mientras ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Naruto tenía muchas preguntas, sobre todo, ¿cómo podía estar segura? Su mano se fue y en cambio ella abrazó sus piernas mirando el fuego.

"Confias en Sasuke, ¿no?"

Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero Hinata no lo juzgó y sonrió como si ya supiera la respuesta. Entonces Kiba lo sorprendió con su honestidad.

"Si claro... Desde que éramos niños hay dos cosas que no han cambiado. Este tonto obstinado cuyo amor por el ramen es tan grande como la sed de venganza de Sasuke"

"¡Ki-Kiba-kun!" Hinata intentó reprenderlo, pero él se rió y abrazó sus hombros con afecto, haciendo que la Hyuga se sonrojara mucho.

"¡Ok! Ya... pero no recuerdo un momento en que Sasuke cuidara a Kaoru como lo hacemos nosotros"

"Por lo que sabemos, él podría haber amenazado a Kaoru-san para que lo siguiera ..." Shino dijo.

"Lo más probable es que la hubiera convencido con algo que no podíamos hacer ... buscar a su hijo", dijo Sai con una expresión seria. Naruto estaba a punto de callarlos, sin ganas de pelear cuando Sakura lo sorprendió con el sonido de u fuerte crujido y tensión en su voz.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Todos miraron a Sakura que había marcado un árbol con su mano, temblando ... de ira, aunque Naruto no podía asegurarlo. "Hinata tiene razón ..."

Incluso Kakashi dejó de mirar el mapa y escuchó en silencio mientras Sakura se giraba hacia nosotros, era doloroso ver sus ojos viridianos ensombrecidos por la emoción.

"Sasuke ... sin duda se preocupa". Y hasta que la primera lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla de porcelana, Naruto entendió lo que ella implicaba. Sasuke eligió a Kaoru, en lugar de Sakura. Le dolió de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que si se le ofrecía la oportunidad ... Sakura lo habría dejado. Bueno, él sabía que ella amaba a Sasuke, pero pensaba que su tiempo juntos había fortalecido su vínculo, al menos como amigos. Sakura se giró y se alejó de ellos, Kakashi la siguió solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

"No ... queríamos ofender" Kiba fue el primero en disculparse. algo muy curioso para Naruto, Hinata sonrió al Inuzuka y puso su mano sobre la suya.

"E-Está bien, Kiba-kun. Sakura solo ... esta sensible en este momento". Puede ser un truco de la luz, pero pensó que ambos se estaban sonrojando antes de que Akamaru se apoyara repentinamente en las piernas de Kiba.

"Centrémonos en recopilar cualquier información. Por el bien de todos", aconsejó a Sai. Curiosamente esa fue la antorcha que necesitaban para seguir hablando sobre qué hacer antes de volver a Konoha.

Mientras discutían, Naruto se sintió un poco mejor observándolos. Kiba sonrió con confianza, jactándose de su nariz y que esta vez tendría éxito. Mientras Shino y Sai diseñaron estrategias para enviar sus insectos y ratas para cubrir más terreno.

Cuando Kakashi regresó con Sakura, ella estaba inclinada cerca como si estuviera agotada. Pronto anunció que, dadas las circunstancias, tenían que desviar su objetivo. Su mejor conjetura fue que donde sea que esté Itachi, Sasuke lo seguirá y, por lo tanto, cambió de táctica. Para entonces él sugirió algo que no había pensado, pero le dio una corazonada. Dándole a Gamakichi su carta a Gaara y sus órdenes secretas hizo que Naruto se sintiera seguro de que algo podría salir bien esta vez.

* * *

Dada la oportunidad, Sasuke no la dejaba pasar. Incluso se consideró a sí mismo como el tipo de hombre que se lanzaba hacia adelante como un rayo una vez que determinaba dónde golpear. Ahora, mientras evadía un conjunto letal de flechas brillantes, la emoción de un verdadero desafío había instigado su naturaleza competitiva y vengativa a aquellos que lo molestaban. Isamu les sonrió, ni una sola lesión visible mientras desviaba otra ola de espinas de arena.

Desde ese momento en su juventud, donde el espíritu lo asustó mucho. Sasuke había ansiado la oportunidad de borrar esa sonrisa confiada. No se preocupó por la audiencia, ya que observaron cada segundo de la batalla prolongada. Sorprendentemente, evitó el trueno de su espada, chocó contra la barrera. Una vez más, Sasuke se sintió impresionado por la fuerza de la barrera, dado que estaba siendo sostenida por el niño.

Había pasado una hora y ni él ni Gaara habían aterrizado ni un solo golpe en Isamu. Sobre todo porque estaba evadiendo y su Sharingan no ayudó con un enemigo como este. Podía ver su energía, tal como podía ver el chakra, pero lo que no podía predecir eran sus ataques. Lo que le dio confianza fue inútil con alguien sin reacciones "frío ante la batalla".

Sin saberlo, Isamu apareció detrás y sintió la ola de poder ante un muro de arena que se interponía entre ellos.

"No había pensado que ... es totalmente injusto para ustedes. No puedo usar la misma regla si estan en mi contra"

Sasuke no quería admitir que estaba empezando a sentirse agotado. "¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te hemos aburrido?"

Isamu suspiró pero respondió tan educadamente como pudo. "No puedes tocarme ya que solo chakra no puede superar al Reishi, sin abrir tu camino espiritual. Aunque, esta batalla me demostró el potencial que ambos tienen".

La barrera se levantó de inmediato, Yue se apoyó en Utakata respirando con dificultad, pero le aseguró que no era nada. Isamu asintió con gratitud al niño y fue suficiente para que Yue sonriera. Karin fue la primera en acercarse con entusiasmo y con una sonrisa extraña hasta que intervino Suigetsu. Yugo tenía un comportamiento sereno y en realidad tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

"Fueron emocionantes los primeros minutos, pero en serio ... creo que pudieron cortarlo antes" La opinión de Suigetsu no era su preocupación.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas morder?" Karin presentó su brazo, que él ignoró, ya que su orgullo no permitía la debilidad de ninguna manera ... si podía evadirlo.

"UGH eso es grotesco" Suigetsu hizo una mueca. Utakata se había acercado a ellos de mala gana siendo arrastrado con Yugo por Yue como si fuera una cosa común.

"¡SÍ! Estoy emocionado, Isamu-sama, ¿podrías aprobar a Yugo? ¿O a Utakata?"

Isamu agitó cariñosamente el cabello naranja de Yue, riendo a carcajadas. "¡Detente ahí! Sólo pueden ser cinco, ¿recuerdas?"

Isamu se giró para enfrentar a todos los que se cruzaban de brazos. "Además esos dos ya tienen bastante". Los ojos escarlatas ahora parpadearon cuando llamó a dos espíritus, su brillo silenció a la multitud mientras los recién llegados se materializaban.

"Sandman, te concedo a mi amigo Ren. Será un gran aliado, espero que su compañía te ayude a soportar el camino que tienes ante ti" El hombre se inclinó brevemente debajo de su nuevo maestro, un espíritu voluminoso con piel bronceada, pelo negro y liso con una cicatriz que atravesaba el ojo y la mejilla media. Su ropa similar al uniforme de samurai, pero diferente.

Mientras la multitud aplaudía al Kazekage, Temari se llevo a Gaara con ellos. Isamu se volvió hacia él y suspiró. "Antes de otorgarte a mi amigo ... tengo que advertirte, esa marca de Maldición no traerá más que problemas. No puedo quitártelo ahora, pero hasta entonces, si lo usas ... habrá un desequilibrio en el flujo natural de Reishi. "

"Hum, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Sasuke estará en peligro?" Karin cuestionó, su tono un poco chillón, algo molesto.

"Este es el resultado de la corrupción del flujo de energía natural. Reishi es la fuente natural más pura. Piensa en ello como si fuera agua y aceite. Idealmente, el Reishi mantiene el equilibrio entre el shaman y su espíritu. Pero con Sasuke, solo puede usar uno u otro, no al mismo tiempo o podría causar daños internos ".

"Eso lo explica ..." Yugo susurró algo más, pero Sasuke estaba preparado y asintió al Dios. Al contrario de lo que le hizo a Gaara, Isamu tocó su cuello, el lado libre de maldición y se sintió como si estuviera escribiendo en su piel, estaba caliente pero soportable.

La conexión comenzó, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y los brazos, como si un pulso eléctrico viajara a través de su corazón. Su mano sobre su pecho asegurándose de que su corazón todavía latía, pero algo era diferente, como si algo estuviera ... abriéndose. El hombre que ahora le devolvía la mirada era alto y delgado, con el cabello morado casi como la piel de la berenjena, pero brillante y más largo tocando su espalda baja. Diseñado de una manera inusual con una horquilla que deja a un lado los mechones sueltos y enmarca una hermosa cara de forma ovalada y madura. Una lanza en su mano, con pantalones negros y un chaleco con una abertura en la espalda.

"Kaname, gracias ..." Isamu sonrió a su espíritu general, quien asintió y Sasuke se sintió expuesto en esos ojos dorados, algo brilló con anticipación.

"Este es Sasuke, espero que puedan protegerse mutuamente como tú y yo en los viejos tiempos"

"Tu espíritu se ve tan genial", dijo Yue acercándose al espíritu, el niño sonrió y se presentó.

"Harumi… no la he visto en mucho tiempo". Negro y dorado vieron brevemente antes de seguir a Yue, adivinando que los espíritus tomarían su tiempo para hablar, Sasuke se dirigió a Isamu.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Solo sigo sus deseos ... espero que te guíen por el camino correcto" Isamu miraba al templo, dandole la espalda para subir la escalinata.

Y Sasuke se quedó mirando mientras el espíritu subía lentamente, esperando en silencio. Siguió el camino donde Yue había desaparecido con su nuevo ... compañero. Cerca del lago, despreocupados, Suigetsu y Utakata se unieron a ellos en el agua. No tenía idea de cómo tener a este espíritu ayudaría a Kaoru. Hasta entonces, tenía que ser paciente y comenzar a aprender a usar este nuevo poder.


	44. Anuncio

Creo voy a dejar de escribir un tiempo hasta que acaben las semanas más pesadas.

Ni es nuevo capítulo, un aviso.

Me gustaría tener ayuda con ciertos errores de ortografía pero no he tenido tiempo de buscar.

Hum.. no ando estancada.

Tengo un ligero conflicto.

Tengo pensado como 4 finales diferentes (mínimo)

No sé cuál escoger, cambian cosas importantes. Además de con quién podría quedarse Kaoru.

En mi primer final... No tenía pensada una pareja debido a que iba a matar ciertos personajes.

Si quieren opinar me gustaría.

Y gracias a quiénes leen. Sobretodo los comentarios de Patata Anónima. Es lindo que alguien disfrute.


	45. Chapter 45

**Gracias por los comentarios. Quería al menos poner un episodio más, en lo que trabajo con lo nuevo.  
También me rompió Endgame, mi corazón estaba a mil en los últimos. La verdad si lloré cuando por fin regresó Spidey con Tony, fue como.. ahhh mi alma ! jaja  
Todavía me falta un poco más para acabar y continuar escribiendo.  
Espero sobrevivir**

**Una razón para vivir**

Deidara arrastraba al Jinchuriki que recuperaron del lago con un pensamiento un tanto... alarmante. Podía ser algo lento, pero no era idiota, el "niño" enmascarado que insistía en llamarlo senpai... definitivamente no era lo que parecía. Ahora más que nunca trato de actuar "normal" con ese sujeto mientras pensaba con desagrado en Itachi.

"Tenía razón..." Siempre tuvo razón.

Cuando finalmente regresaron a la guarida, jamás sintió tanto alivio de ver desaparecer a su compañero. Sus dudas más que nada lo hicieron caminar hacia el cuarto de la persona que en su vida habría considerado como... aliado. Desde esa revelación, durante ese trayecto, finalmente pudo ver lo que antes parecía estar nublado por una fuerza extraña. Itachi parecía saber porqué lo había buscado, tenían unos minutos antes de empezar con el habitual ritual de sellado así que no le sorprendió que lo guiará al único lugar donde podrían hablar sin levantar sospechas.

"Lo has visto" Itachi, inició la conversación.

"Tú... que sabes de ese sujeto?"

No admitiría que le ponía los pelos de punta ahora la idea de fingir no saber nada. Y no esperaba la verdad en los labios de su "rival"

"Es más peligroso de lo que parece... aún hay tiempo para que dejes todo esto"

Dejar Akatsuki, de alguna forma Itachi sabía lo que había estado pensando por mucho tiempo. Si, estaba frustrado y molesto. Por eso aunque lo hubiera estado pensando, su orgullo ante esa rivalidad que tenían ambos no desaprovecharía en hacerse presente.

"Escapar... eso sugieres? Crees que no podría contra un tipo como él. Ciertamente los Uchiha son más engreídos de lo que pensaba"

"¿Quieres vivir?" La seriedad y el tono como de un ultimatum lo silencio, por primera vez miro en los ojos negros de Itachi cara a cara. Consciente de lo que representaba bajar de tal manera la guardia.

"Si eso deseas, debes tomar mi consejo. No sabes a lo que te enfrentas..." se acercó tan confiado, tan tranquilo, pero con una expresión que lo tomo por sorpresa por un segundo... Itachi parecía preocupado. Itachi estaba... realmente exponiéndose, era tan raro ver algún sentimiento en ese rostro estoico..

"¿Y tú si? ¿El gran Itachi puede encargarse? Lo sé, hasta Kisame ha visto como te has debilitado..."

Deidara no se quedo a escuchar más, al estar ante un Itachi tan diferente de quien no pudiera predecir sus acciones. Esto estaba perturbándolo profundamente. Cuando finalmente acabo el ritual habitual de sellado Deidara volvió a ese prado vacío, solo mirando en la inmensidad del terreno bajo un cielo rojizo. ¿Hasta cuando podría mantener esta charada? No tenía idea, pero sentía que el tiempo se le venía encima.

En los siguientes días tomó una decisión, solo... seguir a Itachi. Si, iba contra cada fibra de orgullo en su cuerpo. Si, también eso podría levantar sospecha pero tenía una buena razón. Había notado el otro día algo muy extraño, cuando salía algo parecía resguardar su ... territorio? No sabía como llamarlo, pero ahora sentía algo extraño cuando lo observaba mirando en la distancia y hablando al viento. No, no siempre era así. A veces en su mano había una mariposa, nunca podía escuchar que decía pero siempre veía a esa extraña mariposa volar lejos. Eso era lo extraño, por estos lugares no había mariposas, el clima no permitía que mucha fauna pudiera resistir.

* * *

En un momento, mientras la luz se desvanecía lentamente en la caverna, ella oyó una campana. Estaba oscuro, no había diferencia ahora si ella cerraba o abría los párpados. La sensación de su cuerpo en la piedra se desvaneció cuando una gota pacífica cayó poco a poco sobre el agua. Respirando lentamente, siguiendo los primeros pasos para meditar. Podría haber sido como cualquier otro día. Aunque esta vez, sus sentidos iban y venían de una forma aterradora, hasta el punto en que tener estos sentidos la estaba sofocando. La cueva era tan silenciosa que podía escuchar fuerte y claro su propio corazón, la sangre corriendo por sus venas, sus respiraciones, los músculos contraídos y expandiéndose al moverse.

Se estaba volviendo insoportable ser tan consciente de su propio cuerpo, el agua estaba tocando las piernas de Kaoru y hacía tanto frío que gritó. O eso es lo que ella pensaba, porque lenta pero seguramente sus sentidos estaban ... desapareciendo. El silencio que quería llegó, dejándola descansar hasta que notó que ... no podía oír un sonido. Nada. ¿Por qué?

Esperando algo, por cualquier cosa que interrumpa la oscuridad. Moverse era una opción, pero ... ella no podía sentir su cuerpo. Y ... esperar era todo lo que podía hacer. Tiempo. Era todo lo que quedaba, lo que permanecía en su mente. Silencio, oscuridad, lejos del ... mundo. _¿El mundo?_

_¿Cómo era?_

_..._

_¿Qué era?_

Una pregunta que persistió en su mente ... pero la razón se estaba volviendo poco clara.

* * *

"Aprendes rápido, pero no por eso te enseñare todos los secretos" Yue sonrió juguetonamente a Sasuke, quien parpadeó inseguro de cómo responder. Harumi regresó al lado del niño y se inclinó ante ellos antes de transformarse en un ámbar azul flotando alrededor. El agua a su alrededor fue succionada lentamente por Harumi. Suigetsu se rió cuando Utakata intentó pellizcar el ámbar solo para recibir un golpe de agua en su cara.

"Oh, hombre. Esa fue la mejor batalla falsa que he tenido en mucho tiempo" Suigetsu estaba de buen humor. Como era de esperar sin Karin, incluso Sasuke se sintió cómodo. Los ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada a su espíritu, esos ojos dorados podían leer su alma como ninguna otra, era extraño sentir lo que su compañero de equipo debía sentir con Isamu. Una silenciosa presencia que le aseguraba que nunca estará solo, contemplando el mundo desde una perspectiva muy diferente a la del Sharingan.

_¿Es esto lo que ella ve?_ El brillo del alma dentro de Yue, vibraba con una vitalidad y un fulgor del que carecían Suigetsu y Utakata, pero podía distinguir en el hombre una burbuja, algo que pacíficamente reposaba como el fuego. _¿Es así como se distingue un jinchuuriki? _Parpadeo unas cuantas veces para deshacerse de esa visión, esa fue su primera lección en cuanto los efectos de la unión espiritual lo asediaron. La vista de Kaname estaba centrada en el templo, Gaara y su hermana estaban caminando por las escaleras, la mujer con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

Habían pasado tres días y todavía no había salido. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría Kaoru seguir sin comida ni agua? Kaname no regresó a su lado, sino que flotó en dirección al templo. Yue notó su silencio y los llevó a comer. Lo que le gustaba de este lugar era la paz, podía pasear sin problemas, dado que la mayoría de las personas que vivían aquí parecían jóvenes y felices. Sabiendo bien a dónde los guiaba el niño, no se sorprendió de que a mitad de la hora del almuerzo Gaara y compañía se reunieran con ellos.

"¡Papá!" Yue definitivamente sabía como manipular a su gusto, sabía que Gaara estaba igual de preocupado y lo consoló abrazándolo, astutamente ordenándole relajarse incapaz de aceptar un no por respuesta.

"¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres té de jazmín?"

"¡Pequeño bribón también estoy aquí! Hum ... deja de mimar a Gaara" Temari tomó un pergamino y se lo lanzó a Utakata, quien lo atrapó con facilidad.

La curiosidad sacó el lado rebelde y testarudo de Yue, incluso si Utakata quería privacidad, era inútil pelear con el chico. Gaara estaba haciendo su parte al mantenerse como... padre responsable, le hizo preguntarse un poco qué tipo de cambios habían pasado a través de alguien que tiempo atrás solo buscaba sangre

"Piénsalo, no hay presión para responder ahora". Temari le robó una bola de masa a Suigetsu, quien frunció el ceño mientras los dejaba por el resto del descanso. Una vez lleno, una pequeña charla los acompañó.

"¿Sabes algo de Hikaru-chan?"

"En Konoha, como todos los demás" La respuesta le disgustó a Yue, Sasuke frunció el ceño pensando que el hombre lo prefería, lejos de ellos. Fue en la noche cuando Sasuke encontró a Yue mirando hacia el cielo de la cueva, con piedras brillando mientras agitaba su cabello naranja con frustración.

"Deberías estar dormido"

No quiso asustarlo, pero Yue se relajó cuando se sentó. "No es ... nada" Sin embargo, su mirada se centró en el templo y Sasuke supo lo que le preocupaba al niño, sin experiencia en cómo apaciguar, optó por desviar su atención.

"¿De dónde eres?"

Yue se volvió hacia él, sin preocuparse por ocultar la mueca. "Kirigakure, no el pueblo principal pero lo suficientemente cerca de la frontera"

Una coincidencia. Sasuke se aseguró a sí mismo, le trajo recuerdos e incluso explicó por qué el chico mencionó a Zabuza antes. "¿Extrañas tu casa?"

Durante mucho tiempo, el chico no respondió y Sasuke estaba bien con eso. Sin embargo, Yue se golpeo la frente, eso atrajo su atención de nuevo y de repente murmuró. "Soy tan estúpido" Luego, se inclinó y agradeció con tanta sinceridad que ... se sintió incómodo y confundido. No había hecho más por él, pero Yue lo negó rápidamente y reveló con dolor en su tono el motivo.

"Mataste a Orochimaru. Yo ... me siento mejor por eso. Se lo merecía"

"Casi todos lo querían muerto"

"No tanto como yo." La curiosidad había sido un visitante constante con un chico así, bueno ... la compañía que había reunido. Yue a regañadientes confesó las malas acciones del Sannin, y el rompecabezas se reunió en su cabeza con esa vieja foto de un bebé. Así que eso debía ser, ya que Yue estaba dispuesto a responder sus preguntas, Sasuke se arriesgó.

"¿Cómo la encontraste?"

"No ... ella nos encontró. Eso ... cambió todo" Yue abrazó sus piernas y suspiró, arrepentimiento pintado en esos claros ojos marrones.

* * *

Puntos, de luz. Tenía que ser eso, era diferente de la nada, el vacío que estaba allí. Algo pinchó su esencia mientras los puntos pintaban de color los alrededores. "_Hermoso. ¿Qué era hermoso? "_Las cosas que ocupaban el espacio eran ... diferentes y familiares. Las luces se movieron, todo estaba ... ¿revuelto? No, estaba cerca pero el concepto no estaba bien.

_"¿Eso? no. ¿Él? no. ¿Ella?" _Eso sonaba bien._ Ella era algo, pero ¿qué?_ "¿_Otro punto de luz?" _Sería hermoso si ese fuera el caso.

Luego las fuertes impresiones de luz resonaron en un ruido extraño, nuevo... curioso. La rodearon una por una. "_¿So...nido? ¡SONIDO! ¡Eso es!"_

Podía oír el agua chocando contra la arena, las hojas bailando con la brisa. Un sentido de urgencia envolvió esta realización y continuó tratando de obtener más, hasta que el pinchazo en su interior estuviera satisfecho. La niebla la rodeaba, quería volver a sentir la belleza y trató de alcanzar aquellas luces y se sobresaltó al ver un par de extremidades siguiendo las órdenes.

_"¡Un cuerpo! ¡Ella tenía un cuerpo!" _La sensación cálida y tintineante envolvió su cuerpo; cuando la niebla desapareció, dos puntos brillaron, convirtiéndose en una luz seductora. Al tocarlas formas, un...una escena se formaba a su alrededor.

_Fue una de esas frías noches de otoño en las que el sueño era más difícil de lograr. Por lo general, un pequeño paseo alrededor de la casita era suficiente para desviar mi atención. Sin embargo, una cama estaba vacía, estaba preocupada, así que cerré los ojos e intenté localizar el chakra de Yue. Inhala, exhala, vacía tu cabeza. Me tomó un tiempo, pero seguí la luz suave en el follaje. Un brillo me hizo detenerme, el brillo inconfundible de un shuriken coloreado por ... antes de que pudiera razonar, mis piernas ya trotaban hacia él, golpeando el arma y tomando su muñeca. Yue se opusó, gritó y me dio patadas, pero no me di por vencida, detener la hemorragia era mi prioridad._

_"¡Qué estabas pensando! ¡RESPONDE!" Mi ira era tan palpable, entre gruñidos finalmente logré detenerlo._

_"¡Déjame solo! Deja de fingir que te importa ... Monstruo.. MALDITA.. TE ODIO" Me rasgué la camisa y lo hice caer al suelo, le cogí los brazos y cubrí las muñecas lo mejor que pude en la noche._

_"¡No me toques! ¡Te odio! ¡Todo es tu culpa!"_

_Continuó, pero con menos vigor y eso me hizo entrar en pánico. Haciendo un nudo lo mejor que pude, lo levanté, pero él se resistió hasta que entré en la cabaña despertando a Hikaru en el proceso. Las manchas de color escarlata en su muñeca fue todo lo que se necesitó para recolectar vendas y medicamentos de nuestras bolsas._

_"Quiero morir ... déjame morir", suplicó hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y no pude soportarlo más, le di una bofetada._

_Silencio. Hikaru se detuvo brevemente. Mirando en esos claros ojos marrones que a veces parecían anaranjados como su cabello cubierto de sombras, un rostro querubín en shock, anillos negros encerrando una expresión perdida tan extraña en un rostro Tn joven que me hizo detenerme un momento. Sin embargo, el temblor en mis manos cuando toqué su rostro no podía engañar mi propio miedo, de la misma manera que había visto una vez en un recuerdo, froté sus lágrimas con mi pulgar, tratando de no dejarme caer también._

_"No digas cosas así. Nunca. No me importa si me odias por eso, pero no te lo permitiré"._

_Hikaru continuó tentativamente con su trabajo, le dejé suficiente espacio para que pudiera hacerlo bien. Yue miró, pero no se movió, lo que me asustó fue ... que reconocí la veracidad en sus últimas palabras. El vacío que araña todo el camino a través de tu corazón y tu mente. Cuando nada parecía correcto, solo respiras sin propósito, luchando contra la tentación de renunciar a todo porque tu alma se sentía pesada con un profundo cansancio sin fin ..._

_"Tú ... no entiendes" Su voz apenas era un susurro, tan bajo que cualquiera podría haber oído mal, pero yo no._

_"Tal vez. Sin embargo ... ¿has olvidado tu promesa?" Le pregunté, se tensó y de nuevo me miró con rabia._

_"No te atrevas"_

_"Lo haré. Si debo recordarte todos los días de ahora en adelante. Créeme que lo haré. Dame un puñetazo haz lo que quieras. Si realmente quieres morir, pelea por ello conmigo. Hikaru tampoco hará nada para detenerte". Sosteniendo sus hombros con fuerza, ella lo desafió una última vez. Indudablemente culpable por cambiar su vida de esta manera, incapaz de resolver, simplemente sintiéndose escoria después de ser tan descuidada y estúpida. Porque cada vez que pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto ... la vida le probaba mal. Y por un momento, mientras se miraban con dolor, ninguno de los dos pudo esconderse. Surgieron sus propias dudas, ¿cómo podría perseguir la verdad de la muerte de Shisui si no podía luchar contra Kabuto?_

_"Aún mejor, dices que soy culpable. Entonces toma mi vida y llévame contigo". Sus ojos reflejaron la conmoción, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. Esta vez su confesión suicida me hizo sentir el verdadero dolor que ambos compartíamos, esta vez fue una súplica. La última. Mis palabras eran el reflejo de lo que deseé desde el momento en que Itachi me enseñó la muerte de mi ser más amado, del peso de la culpa al mirar la espalda de Sasuke desaparecer, al sentirme perdida._

_ No quería que muriera, pero ¿cómo se suponía que debía detenerlo? ¿Qué clase de esperanza podría darle cuando incluso yo tengo mis dudas? Cobardemente evitando los ojos de Hikaru, avergonzada de que tal verdad acabara de deslizarse así de mis labios. Sin embargo, solo quería llegar a él de alguna manera, si tengo que arriesgarme por eso ... entonces que así sea. Una parte de mí realmente esperaba el filo del shuriken que le regresé al muchacho, a quien le había quitado a su familia por ser tan estúpida. _

_Esperando a que se moviera, abrí los ojos y decidí mirarlo, rindiéndome, probando mi destino. No sucedió, pero escuché en la oscuridad sus gritos por fin. Entonces algo caliente despejó el frío en mi pecho y me hizo caer al suelo, el chico me tenía allí, pero no me moví, solo mirando el techo esperando el dolor que no llegaba._

_Yue agarró mi camisa rota con todas sus fuerzas y se derrumbo en mi pecho. Tentativamente acaricia su cabello, masajeándo su cuero cabelludo relajándolo lentamente. Me dolía la espalda por la frialdad del suelo, pero lo ignoré por su bien. Me sentí tan cobarde, tan inútil, lloré..._

_**Esperanza.** Que esta era la última vez que él me rogaría. Eso lo sentí al sostenernos esa noche, al dejarnos ir entre gritos y llantos. Mi corazón era un revoltijo de sentimientos. Por un instante pensé que tal vez podíamos encontrar consuelo en este dolor. Juntos podríamos ahuyentar el silencio de la soledad y me atreví a pensar __en un futuro donde pudiera sonreír de nuevo. Tomando sus lágrimas como un puro acto de valentía, algo que me faltaba en ese momento, no quise dejarlo solo. Confesándole lo poco que me sentía comparado con él, porque él eligió lo correcto. Él tuvo la fuerza que no para pelear contra aquella voz que la seducía a dejar todo atrás.. a rendirse. Tenía mis temores por lo que le sucedió a sus padres... yo no merecía una segunda oportunidad._

_Aún así exhaustos en los brazos del otro, antes de caer rendidos ante el cansancio él me la ofreció en un susurro, en una sincera disculpa. Este chico demostró ser una persona cariñosa y sensata, me sorprendió con más disculpas, tímidas pero este era el reflejo del niño que conocí antes. __Al día siguiente, el sol estaba allí y estábamos en la cama rodeados de sábanas. Levanté un brazo para bloquear la luz, pero rápidamente fue atrapado en un pequeño y fuerte agarre Yue estaba completamente despierto a mi lado, el miedo era tan palpable como su pelo suave._

_"No me dejes ... por favor"_

_Me duele, sentir ese punto vacío aleteando mientras sus ojos marrones se aferran a mí, temiendo estar solo. Era tan pequeño, tan joven en mis ojos. En cierto modo, sus ojos me hicieron pensar en expresiones similares en el pasado. Lo había visto en Sasuke cuando Gaara logró desgarrarme el costado. En Naruto, cuando Sakura se fue después de la misión fallida para traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta, la soledad quería su corazón. Crecer y colocar en su existencia el frío vacío de una vida sin propósito, una vida sin amor. Temiendo que un niño tan pequeño pudiera caer en un camino similar al de Sasuke, lo abracé. Prometiéndome a mí misma, hacer todo lo que pueda para salvarlo._

_"Lo prometo" fue mi suave respuesta, los ojos de Yue se suavizaron, por una vez, el alivio y un sentido de propósito mucho más claro hicieron que esa mañana se viera más brillante y hermosa._

_Era tan blanco que cuando una joven y profunda voz penetró el espacio, encendió el fuego dentro de mí. "No llores, puedo ayudarte a hacer más"_

_Un chico guapo, más alto con ojos negros brillantes y un pelo corto de punta me sonrió ampliamente. Su mano era cálida en mi cabello, pero sentí suficiente decepción que me impedía disfrutarlo. Fue injusto, llorar no lo resolverá, pero realmente quería hacerlo feliz y ahora ..._

_"O podemos hacer otra cosa, dime, ¿cómo puedo animarte?"_

_Insistió, pero yo estaba tan triste y enojada, no pude responder ya que Naruto vino corriendo cubierto de tierra y parecía que tenía arañazos en la cara._

_"Yo ... pude salvar unos pocos, esos bastardos ..." Mi amigo respiraba con dificultad, extendió su mano, mostrando 3 grullas de papel. Dañado, un poco negro pero lo abracé, disculpándome porque estaba herido._

_"¿Que pasó?" Shisui le ofreció una servilleta a mi amigo, me aferré a su mano, mirando las grullas de papel que restaban en el suelo._

_"Un par de tontos incendiaron las grúas en las que Kao-chan había estado trabajando. Intenté salvar algunas, pero ... lo sentimos" Incluso él estaba triste, Shisui inclinó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, no tenía sentido esconder nuestro fracaso. Naruto era mucho más valiente que yo, dio un paso adelante y se inclinó ante Shisui._

_"Escuchamos de Mikoto-san que si hacías mil grúas... podríamos pedir un deseo y ..."_

_Hice una reverencia, junto a mi valiente amigo, tratando de no llorar otra vez _

_"__Pensé en dártelo. P-Por tu cumpleaños y hacerte feliz, pero ... ahora ... no puedo". Sollozando más, por que realmente quería a esta persona. "_

_Lo-lo siento!" Qué vergüenza , llorando de nuevo. Solo quería mostrarle cuánto lo amaba. Fue muy agradable conmigo y con Naruto, jugando con nosotros y su risa siempre me hacía sentir algo en mi, algo que quería sentir siempre. Me sentía incapaz de hacer mucho por ser tan joven pero ... pero ..._

_De repente, nos abrazó y su olor me consoló, este era su día especial y cuando pensé que lo arruinaríamos. Seguí llorando, Shisui se echó atrás para darnos esa sonrisa que hacía sus ojos brillar, eso me confundió mucho._

_"No tienes que hacer nada ... ya estoy feliz" Fue muy simple, nos miró con tanta amabilidad, animándonos a recoger las grullas que sobrevivieron y se ofreció a comprar helado. Sentir su mano en la mía guiándonos pacíficamente era algo que quería atesorar, porque ese día su sonrisa levantó las estrellas en el cielo._

_El cielo nocturno, hacía un poco de frío, pero Sasuke me cubrió la espalda con una manta, parpadeé varias veces antes de que volviera con Mikoto-san en la cocina. Itachi lo notó, mirándome fijamente, me puse nerviosa. Por lo general, no reaccionó así, pero no estaba segura de que pasó en el entrenamiento. Ser curiosa no siempre lleva a lo que deseas, o eso es lo que demostraron sus experimentos. Sobretodo cuando quieres acercarte a los gatos y estos siempre acaban persiguiéndola hasta su casa._

_"¿Jengibre?" Su voz me sobresaltó, tenía un don para desaparecer siendo tan callado. La pequeña sonrisa de Itachi tranquilizó mi inseguridad y acepté agradecida la fría taza de té. Pensando que tal vez yo era quien tenía que aclarar las cosas, me disculpé._

_Itachi solo parpadeó y se sentó con su propia taza, tomando un sorbo antes de responder._

_"Es natural. Tomará tiempo antes de que entiendas. Lo que hemos hecho no te hace pensar que somos ... malos, ¿verdad?"_

_"¡No, nunca! Es solo que ... no lo sé. ¿Qué significa exactamente ser un ninja, entonces?" Itachi le devolvió la mirada, Sasuke pronto se unió a nosotros y nos preguntó qué hacíamos, su hermano inclinó la cabeza e hizo la misma pregunta a Sasuke, también sentía curiosidad por lo que pensaba._

_"Eso es fácil. Los shinobi Konoha son los ninjas más fuertes porque nuestro propósito es poner fin a los actos incorrectos de nuestra aldea. Nos respetamos mutuamente y luchamos contra cualquier cosa que amenace nuestra vida"._

_"Incluso… ¿matando?"_

_"Especialmente eso, los shinobis son los maestros del asesinato y el engaño" dijo Sasuke con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño y me hizo sentir mejor sabiendo que también era incómodo para él._

_"Eso no es todo lo que somos ... siempre seremos humanos antes de cualquier cosa" interrumpió Itachi mientras seguíamos bebiendo té bajo las estrellas. "Si olvidamos eso, nos arrastrarán a una lucha sin sentido y al odio ..."_

_"Pero si golpean primero, es correcto defendernos" la opinión de Sasuke fue correcta. Defender y proteger, como Naruto. Eso me hace sonreír, tal vez por eso parece tan maravilloso._

_"Hay una diferencia entre defender y matar" Itachi parecía triste, sus ojos dijeron más de lo que era posible para él con palabras. Aunque no sabía que quería decir esa mirada. "Combatir es natural, sin embargo, la compasión y el perdón son algo que pocos pueden otorgar, por lo que esos conceptos no son bienvenidos para todos los shinobi"._

_"Entonces ... ¿por qué estás luchando?" Sasuke preguntó, pero el silencio de Itachi y su tierna mirada fue todo lo que recibimos. Sasuke resopló y se cruzó de brazos, realmente le gustó la atención de Itachi. Ahora entendí mejor que si habían matado era como la última opción, Itachi y Shisui eran amables y gentiles, debía ser doloroso para ellos._

_"Si hay una manera de detener las peleas, me gustaría encontrarla" Ese podría ser mi camino, al igual que Naruto sueña con ser Hokage, podría ser mi lema. Me hizo feliz y emocionada alce una mano al cielo jurando a las estrellas por ser esa clase de heroína, que hermoso era tener un sueño. Los ojos de Itachi y Sasuke reflejaron asombro, sintiéndose demasiado consciente de su presencia, me sonrojé, dejando a un lado la tasa vacía._

_Sasuke soltó una risita "Eso es ... tan tú". Avergonzada o no, golpeé su costado y desafié obstinadamente sus dudas en mi recién nacido sueño. _

_"Lo haré, lo verás, igual que Shisui-kun y un día también te protegeré" Tomando la manta y cubriéndonos, fue algo tan natural estar allí escondida de la noche con ellos tan cerca. Tan feliz que me reí y los abracé lo mejor que pude con mis brazos no tan largos, solo contenta sintiendo su calor ..._

"Kao-chan ... Vuelve" Esa voz ... era la misma que hacía mi pecho revolotear. Aunque esa escena se perdía lentamente entre suaves luces que iban apagándose, ya no sentí miedo. Sino una explosión, con ese llamado sentía que podía encontrar mi camino. Empezaba a recordar...

Esa voz guiando de nuevo en la oscuridad avivo una llama entro de mí, esta vez mi espíritu corrió con ganas de ver su rostro de nuevo. Mi mente me devolvió la felicidad de encontrar un hogar. No solo él me llamaba, sino otra suave voz femenina que no había escuchado en más de 5 años. Akane decía mi nombre, me presentaba en mis memorias a mis seres queridos. Sus rostros levantaron la niebla que una vez lo rodeaba todo.

"Kao-chan" Mi nombre, qué dulce sonaba su voz al decir eso otra vez. Podía recordar el amor, mi amor por Shisui me llevó de regreso a los demás. A las voces de mis amigos, a la memoria de sus rostros. Este maravilloso sentimiento crecía mientras los escuchaba decir mi nombre.

Todo fue más nítido mientras más me acercaba a ese umbral de color y luz. La silueta de dos sombras me dio curiosidad, parecían borrosas, pero no me daban temor. Susurraban mi nombre, pero no sabía porque no podía ver sus rostros. Mientras miraba esas sombras justo en el umbral escuche las últimas voces... de los muchachos que más amaba.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

Yue.

Gaara.

Hikaru.

Shisui.

Finalmente, encontré la respuesta ... y esta vez sentí como si mi alma hubiera renacido. Cuando pasé el umbral, el mundo se hizo visible, sintiendo la vida a mi alrededor. Podía sentirme en el aire, en el agua, la tierra y el fuego. Esta debía ser la conexión que buscaba, con una misión en mente mi espíritu comenzó la búsqueda de las personas que podrían estar en peligro, esperando que todavía hubiera tiempo.


	46. Chapter 46

**Creo que ya lo notaste pero si van a cambiar muchas cosas, no va a ser como en la serie totalmente.  
Top Secret - en realidad de uno de los finales que tenía pensado, si tengo la idea de Shisui de 2 maneras diferentes. Vas a verlo en algun punto  
Hay cosas que parece dejo al aire pero no es así.  
Se vienen los problemas...  
**

**Quién quiero ser**

Un día, Itachi lo invitó a sentarse con él. Debió imaginarlo, siempre sabía de algún modo que estaba pasando. Esa tarde lejos de su compañero que le ponía los pelos de punta, Itachi le dijo algo muy extraño.

"Te obligue hace tiempo a venir, por eso cargaré con tu culpa..."

"Finalmente sucedió, estás delirando" Deidara disuadió la seriedad con la que se expresaba ese ninja que tanto le había reventado la paciencia.

"Tú siempre construiste alas esperando escapar de aquí, esta vez... cuando el sol venga a buscarte Deidara. No mires atrás" Y solo recordó al parpadear unas alas negras, confundido por que sentía que había perdido algo. Tal vez hubiera ignorado el sentimiento si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo cambio, como si su interior estuviera cosquilleando. Incluso el sol parecía haber bajado un poco, o esa era su impresión. Esa sensación fría se extendió, pensó que podría haber sido un genjutsu pero los ojos de Itachi seguían siendo negros. Cómo si un telón se hubiera levantado, finalmente pudo notar el mundo algo distinto. Escuchaba mejor, su brazo no dolía tanto y en la distancia miró algo muy extraño.

Mariposas que volaban alrededor, como una gran ola unida en el cielo, quizás sus ojos lo estaban engañando por la extraña mezcla de colores que resplandecían de esas pequeñas alas en el cielo. Cuando se acercaron una brisa cálida y reconfortante lo acaricio tan suavemente que dudo por un segundo de la sensación tan enigmática, como si el aire buscara mezclarse. Entonces, pasaron 2 cosas que le pusieron los pelos de punta toda la noche. La primera fue ver por una vez una leve sonrisa en Itachi al ser tocado por las mariposas, JAMÁS pensó que alguien como él pudiera verse tan... aliviado. Unos segundos, solo eso duro cuando el peso de algo metálico y frío en el aire se hizo presente. No pudo hablar, ni siquiera respirar. Nunca lo vio llegar cuando su compañero enmascarado sostuvo un puñado de mariposas y en sus manos desaparecieron en polvo. Ese escalofrío fue real, apenas pudo ocultarlo al escuchar una voz diferente.

"Al fin..."

Y otro segundo después volvió a ser el Tobi de siempre. Por instinto, supo que tenía que hacer, golpearlo y seguirle el juego, dejar a Itachi. Solo fue un momento pero su cuerpo reconoció el verdadero terror, ese instante marcó su decisión. Quien fuera Tobi, era peligroso y no se quedaría para averiguarlo por que esta vez sintió que arriesgaría más que la vida estando con ese sujeto.

* * *

Fue un evento extraordinariamente raro, en todos lados un día cualquiera sucedió algo inusual. Mariposas volaron pintando el cielo como una gran nube de colores boreales por cada rincón. En los lugares más insospechados, desde el mar hasta los helados vientos, desde el desierto hasta el bosque, en acantilados rocosos y en territorio olvidado por el hombre. Mucha gente se preguntó que clase de fenómeno era este, los aldeanos, mercaderes, lords y ermitaños pensaron que era algo inofensivo, casi un milagro ya que esa oleada llevaba calidez a donde pasará.  
Los Kage tomaron esto un tanto diferente, no era un ataque, pero no era normal, no tenían idea del propósito ni de esta energía. El Raikage miraba con ira ciega un símbolo en el brazo de su hermano Killer Bee. Una marca que no podía quitarse pero no sabía que significaba. En Iwagakure, el Tsuchikage miraba la marca en Han con sospecha y buscando respuestas mando a buscar a Roshi y desplegar espías para saber que sucedía con las otras aldeas.

En Konoha, Tsunade miraba sorprendida a Naruto en su oficina. Esperaba todo, menos calma y alivio en esa mirada, la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos azules le traía cierta tranquilidad.

"Es ella, lo pude sentir. No sé que sea esto pero si podemos averiguar cómo usar esto a nuestro favor... Podemos encontrarla." Sakura seguía examinando su brazo con una mirada un tanto reservada. Sai parecía demasiado tenso y callado, con buena razón por qué el primero en negar la idea fue Hikaru. No entendía que sucedía por la mente de este shinobi al estar ganándose el odio de todos. Shikamaru estaba muy callado, en un rincón con Kakashi.

"No deberías estar aquí" Le advirtió Tsunade, sin embargo Hikaru no hizo caso y propuso una locura. Mandarlo solo a él a averiguar sobre este fenómeno. La tensión escalo a un punto que tuvo que intervenir.

"Cálmense todos, no los llame aquí por esto"

Finalmente escucharon algo de lo que tenía que decir, sin información sobre este fenómeno decidió tomar precauciones y enviar a Naruto a entrenar en el Monte Myoboku. Pero se negó a irse hasta recibir noticias de Gamakichi, no había regresado aún, la verdad apenas podía soportar la espera, ya habían pasado días.

Tomó como una hora convencerlo, con la intervención de Kakashi y Sakura, no tuvo más opción que seguir ordenes y empezar a preparar las cosas. Se quedo sola con Shikamaru y Hikaru, no quería dejar hablar enfrente del equipo 7 de esta otra situación que tenía en manos.

"Bien, no volveré a repetir esto así que más vale que escuchen. Ambos quedan relevados de sus deberes por una semana. No toleraré un desastre como el de ayer en mi aldea. No me interesa que tengan que hacer pero más vale que resuelvan esto. Fuerza e inteligencia es lo que necesita Konoha."

"... Que fastidio." Fue todo lo que dijo Shikamaru, sin importarle ni un poco pretender ser amable.

"Tiene que dejarme salir, no comprende lo que está en juego. Danzo ya autorizó mi partida, incluyendo a... esos viejos" Había algo en el tono de urgencia en la voz de Hikaru que hizo difícil ignorar su petición. ¿Qué estaban pensando? No, esto le daba muy mala espina.

"A menos que quieras abrir la boca te sugiero acates mis órdenes, yo hablare con esos viejos" No podía arriesgarse, pero Hikaru dio un paso adelante.

"No puede hacer nada, iré. Ya es un hecho" No pudo detenerlo cuando salió rápidamente por la ventana, pero Shikamaru iba tras él.

Hikaru evadía su jutsu de sombras, no pretendía ser inmovilizado, Shikamaru no cedió ni un poco. Fue hasta que finalmente llegaron al Distrito Uchiha que tuvo una oportunidad. Lo hizo tropezar para poder inmovilizarlo, estaba furioso, no pudo evitarlo.

"¡Estoy harto! La dejas ir, la abandonas y ahora... ¿piensas ir tras ella? Si no me dices que esta pasando ahora te juro que personalmente te entregaré a Ibiki para sacarte todo lo que pueda por la fuerza"

Hikaru le dio una risa seca, de esas sardónicas breves e insultantes antes de desafiar al joven Nara con la mirada dorada y fulminante.

"¿Enserio lo crees? ¿Eres tan hipócrita?" Hizo una pausa, mostrando una ira tan intensa, ambos estaban perdiendo la paciencia. "Crees que dejaría... la única familia que tengo. Realmente eres más imbécil de lo que pensé. Todo lo que hago es por protegerla"

"¡Entonces dilo!"

"¡NO PUEDO IMBÉCIL! ¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte!" Shikamaru realmente lo vio desesperado, no sabía exactamente que pensar. "Si pudiera decirlo... ya lo hubiera hecho. Algo que es seguro es... que si no me dejas ir... la encontrará"

"¿De qué estas hablando?" Lo seguía reteniendo, aunque era consciente de cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de que pudiera escapar. Estaba preparando también un plan para retenerlo en ese caso, mientras esperaba por este shinobi. Su rostro en conflicto, peleando algo que no entendía.

"Aún no esta lista para hacerle frente a... esa persona. UGH! Es, demasiado para explicar. Si realmente quieres saber, suéltame y ... y te entregaré el pergamino."

Shikamaru no sabía que pensar, en realidad desconocía muchos factores, trataba de encontrar en su mirada algún indicio de una mentira. Podría serlo, él se enfrentaba a la élite de Konoha, alguien que trabajaba para Danzo, alguien que podría tener la perfecta máscara. Había confiado ciegamente por su amiga, por el cariño que le tenía, era... lógico dudar ahora. Incluso en sus miradas, no estaba seguro, por una vez Shikamaru dudo de su intelecto.

"Es... todo lo que me queda" Algo en la voz de Hikaru... algo en esa mirada... le dio un escalofrío. Sonaba como la suplica de un hombre perdido.

* * *

Cuando le incomodaba algo, Gaara tomaba un paseo fuera de su oficina. Su conciencia intranquila todavía por haber escrito mentiras a un querido amigo, pero era un asunto muy complicado, aún no había recibido respuesta y eso le preocupaba un poco. ¿Sospecharía algo de la carta? No, tal vez no. Solo estaba un tanto paranóico, por eso necesitaba estos descansos. Aunque considerando lo que podría pasar si Naruto decidiera venir aquí, por una vez decidió confiar en su espíritu acompañante.

Curiosamente haber tenido antes a Shukaku le sirvió para adaptarse a tener compañía de vez en cuando, era interesante. Hasta los huérfanos les agradó tener otra persona para jugar. Más que nada los gemelos Shion y Shun, Ren parecía ser un hombre bastante curioso que disfrutaba escuchar y era además servicial. Contrastaba con su apariencia, Gaara estaba cómodo con alguien que no lo atosigaba con preguntas y que llenaba a veces el silencio con historias sobre el mar y grandes montañas.

Al pasar en su ronda habitual por el pueblo subterráneo le alegró saber que las cosas iban bien, estaba a punto de pasar a ver a sus visitantes más recientes cuando la pequeña Midori bajo corriendo del templo, gritando, preocupado la interceptó en el camino y apenas escuchó las noticias la arena fluyo con urgencia.

Esta vez podía sentirla, finalmente encontró 2 figuras saliendo del templo. Reconoció a Sora, tratando de soportar el peso de Kaoru. Empapada completamente, el kimono blanco parecía una segunda piel. Su cuerpo se movió por instinto hacia ella. La preocupación que se había acumulado fue disipada al tacto de su piel, temblaba, respiraba profundo, se veía cansada pero viva. Mandó a Sora a llamar médicos y avisar a sus hermanos. Kaoru apenas podía abrir los ojos, parecía que la luz le dolía.

"Gaa-ra?"

"Tranquila..." Pronto la llevó a la casa, no fue sorpresa que Isamu fuera el primero en llegar. Mientras lo corría para cambiarle la ropa, Gaara se quedo en la sala esperando, fue un completo caos. Demasiadas personas en un mismo lugar, tuvo que dejar a sus hermanos para llevarse a los niños que siguieron a Sora y encargó a Sasuke mantener a raya a sus acompañantes.

No fue sino hasta la noche que pudo sentarse nuevamente al lado de su amiga. Sintiendo la arena inquieta en el collar colgando en su pálido cuello. Alguien más entró, Sasuke le ofreció té y tomó asiento del otro lado de la cama. En el silencio, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, el té curiosamente le trajo un aroma casi tan reconfortante como el ver respirar a su amiga.

"¿No duermes?" Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras bebía té silenciosamente. Gaara asintió y respondió.

"Solo... espero" Ni él estaba seguro de que esperar, pero Sasuke solo asintió.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que los dejaban completamente solos. Fue involuntario, pero verlo le recordó a Naruto y esa incomodidad de antes volvió a su pecho. Esta vez entendía la sensación de su amiga, aquella vez que confesó que tendría que dejar la aldea a un viaje del que tal vez no regresaría. El frío de esa noche no solo fue el viento, sino la idea de perder a alguien que no lo miraba con miedo, sino como un igual.

Le tomó tiempo pero entendió porqué era tan difícil la idea de despedirse. Las pocas personas que consideraba importantes eran una familia para Gaara. Arriesgaría muchas cosas por su bienestar, y por ella...

Su mano ya estaba en su mejilla, como si quisiera más pruebas de que realmente estaba allí. Tibia, pero fuerte... otra mano pálida y blanca lo tomó por la muñeca. La presión fue leve aunque perceptible, una mirada seria mientras sus miradas chocaban en la noche. Kaoru se giró hacia la ventana en dirección a Sasuke, él lo soltó y esperó unos segundos más antes de susurrar.

"Si te atrapa... no te soltará"

Sin saber que decir siguieron bebiendo el té, hasta la última gota. Curiosidad fue lo que llevó a Gaara a seguir a Sasuke afuera. Pasando por la sala vacía hacia la cocina, ya era tarde.

"Sasuke..." Era diferente, decir así de la nada su nombre, aunque no desagradable. El Uchiha se quedó allí esperando. "Gracias... por lo de hoy"

Sin su apoyo no hubiera podido tranquilizar a Yue, o tener tiempo para resolver los problemas de esa tarde. Aunque no lo conocía tanto como Kaoru, podía ver cosas que ella no, reflejos de su pasado. Por eso quería saber...

"¿Ya has encontrado tu camino?" La inquietud en su corazón, aun presente, por qué reconocía el sentimiento en la mirada de Sasuke. Y cuando miró la puerta donde su amiga reposaba, Gaara supo que significaba. Algo agridulce, una punzada en su pecho fue su reacción. Pero no podía culparlo, Kaoru podía hacerte creer en ti mismo de un modo tan natural. Su amiga, aunque testaruda y algo diferente, transmitía calidez. Era natural... que personas como él y Sasuke buscaran un poco de esa luz.

"Cuando esto acabe... solo quiero una vida tranquila" Sasuke confeso en el silencio, caminando a la sala para tomar asiento.

"Si trabajas duro... creo que podrías tenerla" Cualquiera que fuera su visión, sentía que debía alentar ese sueño. Personalmente, él deseaba también dejar de pelear y cuidar a sus seres amados, y tal vez...

"Cuidado con lo que dices" Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada a él. "Tal vez no sepas a que me refiero pero... tenemos asuntos que resolver" Esa sensación de competencia, no siempre era algo frecuente, pero esta vez Gaara aceptó la extraña promesa.

Suspiró cansado, iba a seguir la plática pero nuevamente regreso "la ola". El extraño fenómeno que tuvo como 3 veces a lo largo del día. Mirando a Sasuke, notó que también tocaba su pecho, frunciendo la mirada.

"Tú sabes... ¿que es esta sensación?" Se llevó la mano al pecho, esperando que también pudiera sentir ese umbral de calidez eléctrica. Era algo extraño pero reconfortante, su cuerpo se sentía... liviano.

"Pensé que tú sabrías... ¿no te dijo algo?"

No, en cuanto se reunieron nuestros espíritus nos dejaron. Aunque sabían que podrían estar aquí, esta vez era diferente. Algo ocurría y Sasuke también lo intuía.

* * *

Isamu terminó de reunir la energía residual, abriendo los ojos para encontrar que sus compañeros esperaban pacientemente dentro del templo.

"Odio ser el último" se quejó honestamente, tratando de aliviar la tensión tan obvia en los demás.

"No está mal ser lento de vez en cuando" Ren le respondió recargando su cabeza en el pilar.

"Tienes más trabajo que nosotros, ¿Qué esperabas?" Kaname estaba acostado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido.

"Y... ¿sabes algo de Shiori?" Harumi se acercó, tan seria y formal como siempre. A veces Isamu se preguntaba porqué escogió a estas almas en particular.

"No, pero será mejor así. ¿También pudieron sentirlo?" Su silencio fue la confirmación que esperaba, no quería admitirlo pero no eran buenas noticias. Tantos años tratando de decifrar la ubicación de ESA amenaza para descubrir que la situación era más complicada de lo que pensaron.

"Tenemos que preparla. Hay que hacer que regrese" Harumi fue la primera en proponer la idea más alocada, como siempre, ella no le tenía miedo a nada. Desde que era mortal, esa mujer demostró ser alguien que se enfrentaba a lo que fuera con la mirada en alto y la firmeza de su espíritu, eso fue lo que destacó su corazón sobre todas las almas en aquella época.

"No, es una locura. Hacer notar nuestra presencia así definitivamente arruinará los esfuerzos de nuestro compañero. Sé cuanto quieres luchar, yo también. Pero no podemos ser tan descuidados Harumi, no sabemos ni en que fase se encuentra."

"Arriesgar su posición no es opción, y he estado pensando..." Kaname finalmente se sentó y hablo con seguridad. "Necesitamos tiempo, y podemos conseguirlo si seguimos el plan de Sasuke"

Isamu reconoció el valor de su propuesta, aunque mientras ellos discutían sintió algo diferente. Una aberración en el ambiente, fue un milisegundo pero sabía bien que era esa energía. Los demás se callaron al sentir lo mismo, Kaname fue el primero en invocar su lanza y atacar. Interceptando la única salida, Harumi creo una barrera alrededor del templo y Ren puso la trampa de tierra. Bloqueando todo escape Isamu se acercó a la criatura que se escabulló en su territorio.

Una rana roja, que conocía muy bien. "Vaya susto que nos has dado Gamakichi"

"Pe-Pero... ¿cómo rayos sabes mi no-nombre?"

"¿Qué hacemos con el intruso?" Preguntó Ren un tanto curioso, tocando a la rana que aún forcejeaba para escapar.

"Eso depende... ¿qué te trae aquí?" Si, esto era un interrogatorio. Bastante sencillo ya que mientras más luchaba más se cansaba.

"Por... ¿Por qué no puedo ...?"

"Es la barrera, creeme que no te irás hasta que yo lo diga. Ahora, si dejas de resistirte te trataré bien. Digo, si ella se enterá que estas aquí..."

"¿Qué le han hecho? No pude ayudarla con tanta gente pero... si el chico se entera" Gamakichi parecía molesto, Isamu decidió optar por un camino diferente.

"Esa chica que seguramente vienes a buscar es mi amiga, Naruto me conoce así que puedes relajarte."

Gamakichi lo miró desconfiado, Isamu le hizo una seña a Ren para liberar un poco de su prisión de tierra a la rana.

"Lo ves, sino preguntale a Jiraiya." Bueno ese nombre si hizo la diferencia que esperaba, un tanto más tranquilo dejo que todos se relajaran excepto Harumi, quien seguía manteniendo la barrera. Eso demando otra explicación un tanto larga a la rana ya que no tenía mucha información. Aunque estaba seguro de que no tenía sentido para Gamakichi lo que había escuchado, era peligroso dejarlo ir así.

"... Entonces, no puedo decirle a Naruto AÚN que Kaoru está aquí?"

"No, eso pondrá en problemas a los 2. Vives en el Monte Myoboku, ¿no? Antes de regresar con el zorro rubio preguntale a Gamamaru que pasaría si abres la boca."

"¿Conoces al viejo sapo?"

"Pff, ¿quién olvidaría a ese engreído sapo? Todavía me debe un par de sables" Kaname fue el primero en hablar, apuntando al cielo con su puño y Ren dandole una palmada amistosa en la espalda al carcajear.

"No lo culpes por tu mala suerte amigo, de todos modos todo salió bien ese día" Ren sonreía amistosamente cuando se acercó al sapo de nuevo y le puso una mano en la cabeza mientras mordía su labio.

"Oh, aunque eres un tanto más alto que cuando lo conocimos. ¿Cómo anda ese sapo?"

"Dejense de tonterías, sean serios muchachos" Harumi volvió a reprender a ambos como una hermana mayor lo haría. Isamu suspiró, ya no le sorprendía nada su forma de ser.

"Si que son raros" comentó Gamakichi.

"Ni me lo digas" No tenían toda la noche así que decidió darles a todos un golpe para hacerlos callar.

"Oh, si. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siguiéndonos?"

"Hum, como 5 días creo."

"oh, bueno ya vas tarde así que... ¿podrías entregar un mensaje por mí?"

"¿Por qué no contactarlo como siempre? es más rápido" Harumi preguntó seria, Kaname le respondió un tanto burlón con una semi sonrisa.

"Y gritarle al mundo, ¡Aquí estamos, ven por nosotros! Haru, no es prudente"

"Pero si recibimos los mensajes de Sagara porque..."

"Estas olvidando Haru... la... energía" Eso silencio a la mujer con una mirada triste. Gamakichi no tenía idea qué discutían pero accedió a dar el mensaje.

"Busca a Hikaru, espero siga en Konoha. Dile que no puede moverse de allí. Tiene que resguardar la aldea y a Naruto. A Jiraiya dile exactamente lo que te voy a decir.

Así Gamakichi escuchó todo mientras sus piernas le temblaban.

"Akatsuki irá tras los Jinchurikis, Kaoru sabe donde estan así que iremos por ellos y los protegeremos. Jiraiya, necesito que dejes pistas falsas y rastros de gran energía lejos de Iwagakure y Kumogakure. Cualquier cosa para ganar tiempo, Naruto estará bien si no sale de Konoha. Y... espero agradecerte después."

"Y... no puedo mencionar a la chica ¿porqué?" Gamakichi parecía algo nervioso, pero no lo culpaba.

"Tú la viste, no esta en condiciones. Si algo aprendí viviendo en el cuerpo de esa mujer es que... siempre que se lastima alguien viene por ella. Solo distraera a los demás, tu haz lo que te digo."

"No eres mi jefe... pero no me queda de otra"

Harumi levantó la barrera y dejó que Gamakichi desapareciera, esa noche Isamu se quedo con ellos planeando que hacer en los siguientes días. Su enemigo era alguien voluble, inestable, inteligente y desafortunadamente fuerte; subestimarlo les había costado hace muchos años un... amigo. No podían darse ese lujo esta vez, todos vieron esto como la segunda oportunidad, de enmendar su error y quizás devolver el equilibrio a la naturaleza.

* * *

Yue era un hombre, bueno él se consideraba así. El día siguiente que Kaoru regresó del templo fue su cumpleaños. La verdad, solo quería una cosa y no quería celebrarlo sin ella. Pasó todo el día a su lado, ayudando a Matsuri, Temari, Gaara y Sasuke cuando venían a visitarla, haciendo cualquier cosa. Incluso fue con Hinta y los demás para preguntarles como aliviar un poco la fiebre que tenía. Despertó por la tarde-noche en el ocaso con una ligera sonrisa cansada.

"Yuu" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que su estómago rugiera nuevamente, le ayudo a comer y le habló aliviado de las cosas que había hecho. Llenando el silencio, ocultando que estuvo asustado, esta vez quería que ella se apoyará en él. Por eso les cerró la puerta a su padre y Sasuke, este era su tiempo con ella, apreciaba su preocupación pero... solo Kaoru podía entender sin hablar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Además su orgullo no le permitiría llorar (otra vez) frente a su padre, menos a Sasuke, a quien empezaba a admirar por su astucia y su carácter.

"Aquí no se nota el paso de las estaciones" Comentó mientras le quitaba sudor de la frente.

"Si... ya ni se si estamos a finales de otoño o ya llegamos a invierno" Seguía comentando.

Ella le sonreía amablemente y le tomaba la mano, suave pero firme. Acariciando con su pulgar mientras tarareaba, no podía hablar muy bien al parecer, pero solo escucharla era ya un alivio.

"je... ahora entiendo porque casi me atas a la cama esa vez en el hospital, cómo picaban esas vendas" Inconscientemente se llevo la mano al cuello incapaz de mirarla.

No debería, pero... seguía teniendo miedo. Ella no lo sabía pero la primera noche que se encerró en el templo, él espero afuera mirando la puerta, asustado por que Isamu había dicho "_Quizás no regrese" _Esa noche la llamó varias veces. "Por favor... vuelve... madre"

Y por haberlo dicho... al 7° día pensó que realmente era una maldición. Que quizás llamarla madre había atraido una desgracia y... se la habían llevado. Fue esa noche que no pudo dormir, cuando hablo con Sasuke, que sin querer... volvió a llorar. Y pensar que la había tratado tan mal, y aún así no lo abandono. No esperaba encontrar alivio en el amigo de su madre.

"Jamás te abandonaría. De ninguna forma"

Fue extraño, pero si lo reconfortó a su manera. Su mano en su cabeza, solo allí siendo el contraste a la fría noche, solo recordándole que no estaba solo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Necesitaba una respuesta, lo que sea que confirmara que todo iba a estar bien. Qué tenía razón. Lo que no esperaba fue lo siguiente.

"Por la forma en que te mira." Sasuke lo llevó a caminar, saltando del techo, confundido por lo que dijo, lo siguió en la noche. Fue en el lago mientras miraban el reflejo de las piedras brillantes que volvió a hablar.

"Solo la he visto así una vez... realmente te ama." Y se quedaron un rato allí mientras procesaba lo que significaba.

"No dejas a alguien que amas..." No dijo más, pero si tomó algo de agua y le salpicó la cara un momento despues de sorprenderlo. Lentamente le sonrió de una forma tan... extraña y familiar. Había visto la misma sonrisa en su padre, un día que fueron a pescar, en su viejo hogar natal.

Reconocía que significaba esa sonrisa y supo que sin querer... Sasuke había confesado tenerle envidia. Envidia por tener el amor de su madre, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porqué le propusó entrenar un rato para hacerlo dormir del cansancio.

Y por eso no quería que la vieran ahora, de cierta forma estaba protegiéndolos a ambos de pensar cosas. Ahora no, primero quería que se recuperará.

"Esta...bien" Le dolía, lo podía ver, pero seguía preocupándose. Así que se quedo a dormir esa noche con ella, por una vez llorando de felicidad sintiendo sus manos en su cabeza y prometiendo que mañana si sería el hombre que su madre necesitaba.

* * *

Utakata no despreciaba la estancia en este lugar, francamente era un alivio comparado con sus largas travesías. Tener que estar siempre en guardia mientras descansaba, aunque extrañara los amplios prados verdes o mirar el cielo, este santuario tenía su propio encanto.

Estaba considerando seriamente la oferta de vivir aquí. Mientras tanto veía como las cosas se desarrollaban, era extraño pensar que una persona se sacrificará tanto por tratar de salvar a otros Jinchurikis. Nadie en su aldea se había preocupado por él, más que... su maestro, o eso pensaba.

Tenía curiosidad por conocerlos, pero no estaba ansioso de hacer nuevos amigos. De por si ya tenía cierta vibra con estas personas. La más insoportable era Karin cuando Sasuke estaba cerca, Utakata no encontraba nada bueno en una mujer que se ofreciera como cebo ante cualquier hombre. Así que respetaba la paciencia de Sasuke para no mandarla lejos. Suigetsu era un compañero un tanto excéntrico y sádico pero no desagradable, le alentaba de vez en cuando entrenar y en ratos hablar de la vida en Kirigakure.

Nunca había conocido tantas personas, por lo general lo evitaban así que era complicado adaptarse. Aunque parecía que Yue le tenía mucha confianza, desde que la mujer regresó, parecía que su nuevo rol era ser asistente. El segundo día Yue lo trajo de un lado a otro por el pueblo subterraneo recolectando hierbas, comida, agua y ropa. Visitando gente, intercambiando las hierbas por medicina, corriendo de vuelta al lado de la mujer quien le sonreía y aunque no hablará le pedía con gestos vigilar al muchacho.

No le veía el problema, solo que era raro que la mujer lo tratará con cordialidad. El tercer día Yue se quedo con ella mientras él seguía a Gaara y los demás al templo. Parecía ser el punto más seguro para hablar, esta vez hasta los espíritus se manifestaron allí, menos la mujer que probablemente se había quedado con el muchacho.

Y Gaara fue el primero en hablar, explicando que Isamu se había acercado a él ayer para hablarle del plan que debían ejecutar pronto. Un equipo iría a Kumogakure, tendrían que convencer al Jinchuriki de venir con ellos y evitar pelear. Por obvias razones no podía acompañarlos, así que el primer equipo serían Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo y Yue. Sasuke rechazo la idea inmediatamente, pero Isamu intervino.

"Harumi y Yue podrán identificar el sello con facilidad, las probabilidades de iniciar una pelea con ellos en el equipo son menores. Si tu fueras en su lugar, tardarían días en solo localizar al Jinchuriki. Y francamente, es más fácil que Yue pueda acercarse antes sin levantar sospechas en Kumo."

Isamu se acercó a Sasuke y no dudo darle un zape, que dejo a Utakata asombrado por el simple hecho de reprenderlo como a un niño.

"Además, te necesito aquí, ya es hora de que vayas aprendiendo a como usar todo el potencial de Kaname. Tú y Gaara entrenarán conmigo mientras el primer equipo regresa."

"Pero que atrevido, golpear a mi Sasuke de esa forma" Karin murmuró molesta  
"Entiendo que eres un tipo espeluznante pero... Sasuke es nuestro líder" Suigetsu refutó.

"Esta bien" Sasuke silencio cualquier otra protesta. Esta vez, el espíritu de Gaara, Ren, tomó la palabra.

"Isamu, no olvide mencionar lo de la comunicación"

"Ah, cierto" respondió el espíritu, suspirando "Por seguridad, no podremos mandar a ningun espíritu como mensajero. Así que nos limitarémos a lo tradicional, solo hay que encontrar un animal que no... huya"

"Yo resolveré eso con Yue" Sasuke dijo confiado.

"Bueno... creo que ya se resolvío eso." Kaname cortó el silencio, viendo que su compañero parecia ansioso.

"Muy bien, pueden prepararse, partirán mañana." dijo Isamu con seriedad.

"Realmente esta pasando, al final... destruiremos Akatsuki" Suigetsu parecía emocionado, Sasuke tomo un momento pero asintió y los tres salieron del templo. Kaname despidiendose con un gesto, solo quedaron en el templo Utakata, Gaara y su espíritu.

"Utakata te estoy agradecido con tu apoyo y esperaba no tener que pedirte más pero ha surgido una situación." Isamu volteó hacia Gaara y empezó a frotarse la cien, no debían ser buenas noticias.

"Hace poco recibimos noticias de un aliado, la misión que le enconmendamos fue pospuesta pero es vital empezar ahora."

A continuación Ren se le acercó y se inclinó como si pidiera disculpas, no parecía estar contento. "Akatsuki tiene un... aliado poderoso. No le hemos dicho esto a nadie más porque podrían tomar acciones muy radicales. Gaara esta de acuerdo en mantener esto a raya hasta que sea absolutamente necesario revelarlo."

Utakata ya sentía venir que lo que fuera, no podía ser bueno. "Necesitamos que vayas junto con otro equipo a crear distracciones lejos de Kumo. Tenemos la ventaja, no saben donde esta el Jinchuriki, y pensamos que si dejas impresiones de energía y rastros que puedan llamar la atención... ganaremos tiempo."

"Puedo hacerlo solo" respondió rápidamente pero Gaara negó rotundamente.

"No, ponerte en la mira no es el punto. Si algo te llega a pasar, no sabremos nada, por eso este equipo se mantendrá contigo para resguardarte. Solo que... tú tendrás que irte esta noche."

Y así fue como Utakata se encontró en la puerta mirando a su equipo, Temari y Baki despidiéndose del Kazekage. Mirando el cielo nocturno por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esperando no tener problemas y volver. Casi sonríe, al darse cuenta que ya empezaba a ver esa cueva como un hogar.


	47. Chapter 47

**Respondería a otros, pero solo tú escribes jaja XD  
Lo de las mariposas fue Kaoru al volver a su cuerpo físico, es que si logró concretar la prueba espiritual.  
Y te confirmo por sino quedo claro, Shuuei es el aliado poderoso, en este caso esta poseyendo a..ya sabes**

**El punto sin retorno**

No fue lo que esperaba, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo el muchacho quien, sin siquiera intentarlo, empezaba a tenerle afecto. Yue parecía incluso más grande con esa mirada tan seria, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en su madre cuando practicamente les hizo jurar a Gaara y él comportarse.

"Confío en que no le den problemas..." Si, definitivamente era muy claro el mensaje. Aunque no le veía el caso, Sasuke no haría nada que molestará a Kaoru... al menos conscientemente.

"Buena suerte" Gaara se despedía con respeto, Yue asintió y cuando lo miró... Sasuke no lo pensó, su cuerpo se movió solo y sus dedos chocaron con su frente brevemente.

"Vuelve pronto" Si, esta vez le regresaba aquella despedida y Yue le sonrió, con más confianza en su andar, actuando como un líder al dirigir a su equipo al horizonte. Se quedaron en la puerta de la aldea un rato más, por qué esta vez quería disfrutar un poco el sol antes de volver al subterraneo.

Gaara hizo algo curioso, le pidió acompañarlo a comprar unas cosas antes de volver. Al notar que lo llevaba por lugares pequeños y discretos, supo que era más intuitivo de lo que pensaba, no dijo nada. Cubriendo su rostro, en esa extraña bufanda mientras veía a la gente saludar a Gaara.

Era tarde cuando finalmente regresaron, Sasuke tenía unas cuantas cosas en sus brazos, de vuelta en la casa encontró a los pequeños que normalmente seguían a Gaara. Que a veces veía en los campos y en el lago. Los gemelos los había visto en la casa de hierbas y medicinas con otros chicos jóvenes, al que no reconocía era al chico alto de ojos magenta y cabello liso color crema.

Los gemelos tenían una bandeja de platos vacía, mientras el mayor continuaba cocinando Gaara se acercó y le pidió descansar.

"No sabía que podías cocinar"

"En realidad, pienso que puedo mejorar." Gaara le respondió, concentrado, Sasuke decidió guardar las cosas. Gaara dejo lista la comida para los chicos, le encargó a Sora la casa y salieron a reunirse con Isamu.

El entrenamiento fue todo lo que prometió el espíritu, brutal, largo e intenso, completamente diferente en cierto modo. No solo el cuerpo sino el espíritu debía moldearse, fue enfrentarse cara a cara en su mente con las memorias del pasado.

Fue permitir a otro ser en su interior, revivir y conocerse a través de una lucha que lo dejaba sin aliento al terminar. Por alguna razón, Isamu incluso parecía estar presionando, exigiendo aún más el día siguiente. Apenas podía dormir, llegaba exhausto llegando a la casa pero abría levemente la puerta del dormitorio para verla descansar, Isamu a su lado mirándola muy seriamente.

Dos días después, mientras el espíritu explicaba sobre la diferencia entre las armas espirituales y la materialización del chakra, súbitamente interrumpió la clase y corrió en dirección contraria. Allí venía Kaoru, apoyada del joven Sora y los gemelos con una canasta.

"Hime, tienes que descansar. ¿Porque la trajiste?" El espíritu ahora regañaba al muchacho, pero la voz de Kaoru lo sorprendió por su tono.

"No, ya no puedo esperar. Isamu, me debes una explicación. Estoy harta de que huyas de mí así"

Finalmente, escucharla hablar le alivió, aunque juzgando la mirada de verdadera duda, Sasuke se preguntó que habría pasado en la cueva.

Kaname y Ren se acercaron a Isamu, compartiendo una mirada que no supo interpretar.

"Te dije... Y creo que tiene razón" Ren le dió una palmada como si le diera ánimos. Incluso Gaara parecía confundido, mirando a los espíritus, Kaoru notó que estábamos allí.

"Oh, dios! Isamu, que les haces? Déjalos respirar"

"Y allí está la mujer de la que tanto hablas" Kaname le abrazo los hombros a la sorprendida chica y agradeció al chico la ayuda para hacerla tomar asiento en el pasto.

"Un gusto conocerla, me llamó Kaname y el bufón sonriente es Ren."

"A quién llamas bufón? Enserio Kaname, no te queda pretender que eres un buen tipo"

"Ah, eres el espíritu del que habla Sora?"

"No, no. Ren es el espíritu de oniisan. El de la lanza es de él" El pequeño Shion lo señaló, Kaoru parecía que dejó de respirar, sujetando el brazo del chico. Isamu entonces se acercó a Kaname para sacudirlo por ser tan inoportuno.

Los gemelos preocupados rodearon a Kaoru con muchas preguntas, Sasuke suspiró habiendo olvidado que nadie le había mencionado sobre... los nuevos espíritus.

Isamu silencio a todos, mando a los pequeños a terminar sus deberes y en cuanto se fueron lo primero que lo impresionó fue la súbita cachetada que su amiga le dió al sorprendido espíritu de cabellera plateada.

"Tienes 3 segundos para explicar todo o te prometo que volveré a esa cueva a buscar las respuestas"

"No es lo que crees" Para su sorpresa y deleite, incluso el espíritu parecía intimidado.

"Tú me habías dicho... Que ser un guardián era peligroso"

"y no mentí" Ella alcanzo el cuello de su hakama blanco y lo acercó a su rostro, parecía frustrada más que otra cosa.

"¿Entonces porque metiste a Sasuke en esto?"

"Yo quise hacerlo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso"

"Cállate, tú no sabes..." Si, ni siquiera pudo ocultar la sorpresa ante su abrupta orden. Al parecer, ni ella parecía estar bien. Su mirada cambiando, soltando a Isamu, su mano temblando ligeramente "Tu no viste... No sentiste ... Eso en la cueva"

"Creo que... ya no puedes darle vuelta al asunto Isamu. Tienes que decírselo" Ren comentó triste, Isamu suspiró y por primera vez lo vió realmente humano. Sus manos tratando de ocultar su rostro, Kaname se estiró para darle un buen golpe al espiritu que había pensado era intocable.

"Se lo debes. Si no le digo yo"

"ARGH YA ENTENDÍ! DEJAME EN PAZ" Sasuke realmente nunca los había visto llevarse... así, tenía preguntas y mirando lo ansiosa que parecía Kaoru su mano fue a su hombro. Solo que no fue él único que tenía la misma idea, aunque Gaara no parecía molestarle.

"Bueno... sé que no te he dicho todo. Más allá de cómo se creo este lugar y la misión que te di."

Kaoru asintió, suspirando cansada "Si, quiero confiar en ti pero... lo que sentí en esa cueva. Tengo que preguntar, ¿qué fue esa fuerza tan... fría?"

Kaname y Ren parecían alarmados, fue Isamu quien mantuvo la compostura. "... No sé, como explicarlo"

"Podrías intentar? No quisiera mantenerte afuera más tiempo del necesario." Gaara, al verla temblar se desabrocho la tunica y se la puso en los hombros. "Tienes que descansar"

"UGH, bueno. Pero quitale las manos de encima a mi Hime"

Si, jamás se acostumbraría a la rareza que parece perseguirlo pero al menos Sasuke agradecía que alguien más interviniera.

"Todo empezó siglos atrás. La tierra era realmente un campo liso y puro, no había tantos humanos en ese entonces." Sonrío mirando el suelo, sintiendo el pasto.

"No... no siempre fuimos espíritus, ¿sabes? Todos fuimos elegidos por el Gran espíritu, lo llamábamos el árbol del Tenshi." Prosiguió Kaname, viendo que Isamu dudaba todavía.

"Espera... eras... humano?" Kaoru le pregunto a Isamu, quién negó

"No exactamente." Esta vez intervino Ren, quien parecía triste. "Es que, los primeros que fueron bendecidos por el árbol se convirtieron en shamanes. Cuando fue nuestro turno éramos unos bebés. Crecimos juntos, criados en el templo Senso. Shiori, Harumi, Kaname, yo y... Sagara. Ser un niño bendito atraía mucha atención sobre nosotros, la gente ofrecía riquezas a nuestras familias para poder ver nuestros poderes. A veces nos pedían hablar con los espíritus, personas que querían saber si sus seres amados estaban bien."

"En ese entonces, no sabíamos que pasaba fuera del templo y eramos pequeños para darnos cuenta de... que nuestro amigo Sagara sufría por culpa de su madre." Esta vez fue Kaname quien no pudo mantenerse quieto y se paró a girar su lanza, incapaz de mirarnos pero Sasuke reconoció la culpa en su mirada.

"Muy ingenuos para darnos cuenta que nos estaba utilizando. Verán, estaba prohibido acercarse al árbol Tenshi. Porque la gente que iba allí se perdía y solo aquellos que escuchaban la voz de los espíritus podían volver. Kaguya, la madre de Sagara, quería regresar allí, como no lo convenció, pensó que otro niño la llevaría de vuelta. Tuvo un bebé pero el árbol no la llamó."

"Conocí a Sagara cuando huyó de su madre, yo vivía con los demás espíritus en el árbol. Recuerdo que antes el árbol hablaba, nos decía que quería darle un regalo a los demás, para que fueran iguales. Y nos contaba sobre los humanos, se supone que los pequeños espíritus no podían dejar el árbol hasta crecer pero... yo no hice caso"

Isamu contestó con pena, incapaz de mirarlos. "Para mi... el árbol era la voz de la misma tierra, parecía preocupado, nos disuadía de apartarnos de su lado. Sagara fue mi primer amigo humano, era curioso para mí todas las cosas que me contaba. No entendía pero ese brillo que parecía hacerlo resplandecer me hizo dejar el árbol por primera vez."

"Por él entendimos que nuestros "_poderes"_ solo era energía que la naturaleza nos había prestado y que el árbol realmente tenía vida y alma. Ninguno pensó que fuera malo ser amigo de un espíritu" Kaname seguía girando la lanza, inquieto, a veces golpeando el piso con la punta.

"Yo estuve allí cuando pasó... El templo estaba en llamas, la gente corría con miedo por que la tierra temblo y el gran árbol Tenshi parecía estar... gritando, el viento llevaba una fuerza metálica espantosa. Mis amigos estaban allí, ni siquiera pensé cuando..."

Isamu cerro los ojos, Kaname y Ren le mostraron simpatía

"No fue tu culpa, no lo vimos antes." Ren le sonrió, tratando de aliviar a su compañero.

"No había nadie que pudiera enseñarnos, ni pensámos que pudiera haber espíritus... corruptos." Kaname le contestó a Isamu, antes de mirarnos con seriedad. "Luchamos contra Kaguya, esa mujer estaba poseída por un espíritu que se hacía llamar Shuuei, quería nuestro poder."

"Repetía que un mundo marchito y sin vida era lo que realmente quería el árbol Tenshi, purificar la tierra. Y estaba obsesionada con la muerte, la... corrupción. Nos llevó ante el gran árbol. Nunca habíamos peleado con nadie, nos sometió y sentimos como... se escapaba la vida en nosotros."

"Realmente tratamos de liberarnos, cuando apareció Isamu... "Kaname volvió a golpear el suelo.

"Con una daga negra atravezó a mis amigos, no pude hacer nada, los demás espíritus fueron absorbidos por esa energía y el arbol me gritaba... que huyera pero... quería salvar el regalo que tanto había resguardado, apenas un retoño el fruto sagrado, cuando sentí que esa energía me oprimía y Sagara se lanzó hacia Kaguya para salvarme. Le perforó con la daga pero... ella le regresó el golpe." Isamu suspiró antes de mirarnos.

"Ella se reía,por que había ganado... Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo que le hizo a Sagara, le arrebató el Reishi y al morir su energía ... Lo convirtió en un shinigami hueco, estancado en un limbo oscuro."

"Ya no tenía a nadie, solo el fruto y la semilla del gran árbol, pensé que podía enmendar mis errores. Así que plante la semilla y le dí el fruto a una bebé cuya energía me recordaba a mi amiga Shiori. Pero me di cuenta, que este árbol sería diferente, no tenía la misma fuerza espiritual que el gran Tenshi y la niña a la que entregué el fruto, fue miserable por que la gente empezó a tener miedo de los espíritus. Trate de ayudarla y la lleve conmigo en un viaje, allí fue cuando conocí a ese viejo sapo Gamamaru. La verdad, en ese entonces no sabía mucho de mi propio mundo, así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando dijo que todos los espíritus tienen un lugar a donde ir así como las invocaciones."

"Entonces, no eres como tal un Dios, solo un espíritu." Preguntó Gaara un tanto curioso.

"Bueno, yo termine construyendo el mundo espiritual en lo que es ahora así que... creo me gané ese título. Después de todo, estuve acumulando toda la energía espiritual que pude en mis viajes para eso"

"¿Porque?" Sasuke preguntó esta vez.

"Es que ese sapo me dijo "Volverás a ver a tus amigos cuando regresen las sombras. Grandes alas rodearan la tierra y la nueva energía, 9 fuerzas cosechara" No entendí al principio esa parte, hasta que volví a encontrarme con mis amigos y volví a cometer otra tontería"

"Mira, deja de culparte. Ya quedamos desde hace 1 siglo que nadie predice el futuro." Ren volvió a tratar de animar a Isamu, quien no dejo de sobar su rostro como queriendo borrar los recuerdos.

"Qué ocurrió?" Gaara le preguntó a Ren, quien parecía ser el más centrado en ese momento.

"La primera gran guerra en el mundo humano ocurrió, mientras buscábamos a nuestro amigo Sagara... Shuuei volvió a corromper a otro ser vivo que había creado y cuando llegamos a ese campo de batalla, encontramos a nuestro amigo como un títere de Shuuei. Isamu peleó contra ese demonio mientras nosotros tratamos de liberar a Sagara. Pero al vencer a la criatura la energía que quedó de ella se dividió en 9 criaturas. Los Biju..."

Sasuke no pensó que ese fuera el origen de los Biju, y al juzgar por la mirada de Gaara, esta historia le estaba afectando de igual forma.

"Por eso decidimos llevarnos a todos los espíritus, creíamos que eso ayudaría a resolver las cosas. Por qué Shuuei volvió a escabullirse. Recuperamos a nuestro amigo pero no podía volver con nosotros al mundo espiritual y le confíamos a los Biju, eran criaturas inocentes en este asunto." Kaname dejo finalmente la lanza, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amigo Isamu.

"Ya no pude confiar en los humanos... me resultó difícil. Pocos demostraron ser... puros. Pero desde esa pelea me encomendé la tarea de buscar a Shuuei y detenerlo a toda costa. Volví a ver a Gamamaru pensando que quizás él tendría una idea. Me dijo que buscará a Yuko, la mariposa. Que llevará los objetos que más valor tuvieran. "

"Si, pero él no tenía nada. Tú sabes, por ser un espíritu. Así que cuando la encontramos pidió mis sables, el escudo de Ren, el espejo de Shiori y las magamatas de Harumi. Ellas forjaron las armas espirituales más fuertes. La espada Totsuka, el espejo Yata y la Magatama Yasaka. Pero no cualquiera podía portar todas. Ni siquiera yo." Isamu frunció el seño, una furia que no entendió hasta que su compañero Kaname continuó la historia.

"Y mientras trabajábamos en eso, otra gran guerra se desató... Sagara no pudo solo contra la codicia y la ambición que se propagaba entre los humanos, secuestrando a los Biju y atrapándolos para su beneficio. Nos tomó otro rato entender que Shuuei estaba tomando los espíritus de almas perdídas para hacerse de un ejército poco a poco, disfrazando su presencia en chakra."

"Decidimos entonces darle las armas a Sagara, y tratar de resolver el balance espiritual. No volver a abandonar la Tierra por completo... lo que sentiste fue... a Shuuei." Ren, como Gaara reflejaban preocupación. Estos hechos alarmantes de un enemigo al que no pudieran ver, no era alentador.

"Esta es la primera vez que alguien de los Higa ha podido encontrarlo. Lo más probable es que... ya sepa de tu existencia y esté buscándote"

Sasuke finalmente miró a su amiga, determinado a protegerla. Pero no imaginó verla tan pérdida, las lágrimas brotando en silencio. No dejo que la tocarán, se levantó apoyándose de la roca, como si quisiera escapar.

"Me pediste la verdad... esta es. Lamento que no sea lo que esperabas" Isamu parecía realmente culpable, pero no la siguió mientras se alejaba y aunque lo rechazó al inicio, Kaname la siguió para que continuará apoyandosé en alguien.

* * *

Sakura mantuvo la cordura en tiempos difíciles, con Naruto lejos, pasaba su tiempo preparándose con Kakashi y Tsunade. Visitaba tanto a Hinata que Neji ya no sé molestaba en escoltarla cada vez. Su amiga también parecía estar preocupada, a veces ni Kiba podía calmarla.

Esa tarde cuando salieron juntas a comprar vieron a Ino y Choji. Se detuvieron a hablar, notando que parecían preocupados. Shikamaru se había recluido en su casa, salía menos. Según su madre, iba entre la biblioteca, la oficina del Hokage y el distrito Uchiha.

No era normal. Viendo a Ino tan preocupada decidieron acompañarlos. Yoshino los llevo al estudio, dónde Shikamaru parecía estar apuntando varias cosas, con pergaminos, mapas, libros y papeles a su alrededor.

"Shika?" Ino trato de llamar su atención pero seguía murmurando cosas.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura lo hizo finalmente despertar de ese extraño trance.

"No te ves bien... " Hinata trató de moverlo pero Shikamaru, tomó su muñeca abruptamente, parecia alterado.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¿Dónde esta Hikaru?" Preguntó alarmado, ninguno sabía así que simplemente nos dejó allí. No supimos de él en 2 días, no regreso a casa y cuando finalmente Ino vino a buscarme, no esperabamos tener una reunión tan tarde en la noche en el distrito Uchiha.

"Seré breve, los aquí reunidos son los únicos en los que puedo confiar en caso de una emergencia." Sakura notó que casi todos estaban allí, incluso Kakashi quien apenas parecía sostenerse. Tsunade llamó a Shikamaru hacia adelante y continuó.

"Estan sucediendo muchas cosas, no es coincidencia. Recibí noticias de Jiraiya sobre Akatsuki y los Jinchuriki. No voy a mentir, en cuanto empiecen a desaparecer será muy probable que... enfrentemos una guerra."

"¿Qué esta diciendo Shishio?"

"Si Jiraiya no... regresa. Solo nosotros estaremos aquí para defender la aldea."

"Pero Naruto no..." Sakura insitío, esta vez, Kakashi la detuvo.

"No podemos llamarlo de vuelta si algo pasa." Su sensei le echo una mirada a Shikamaru quien decidió hablar finalmente.

"Hikaru... no pudo decirlo pero después de leer e investigar información que me dio. Solo puedo decir que, hasta conocer al enemigo, no podemos arriesgarnos."

"Pero ya hemos visto a Akatsuki" Ino refutó confundida, Shikamaru intervino

"No conocemos a los integrantes restantes, más allá de Itachi, Deidara y el sujeto enmascarado. La marca en Naruto sirve como un rastro espiritual, por lo que leí no muchos pueden detectar esto. Con la información de Jiraiya, no me queda duda que quien busca a los Jinchurikis es Kaoru"

"¿La doncella del viento? Insinuas que nuestra compañera es..." Lee parecía ofendido, Neji le cerró la boca.

"No creo que sea asi, dejalo terminar"

"... Como decía, si la conozco bien, pienso que pretende adelantarse a Akatsuki y ponerlos a salvo. El pergamino habla de un lugar sagrado pero no menciona nada de su ubicación"

"El problema es que... en cuanto esto pase, ya sean Akatsuki u otras aldeas... podrían desatar una guerra. Quiero tomar precauciones de la manera más discreta, no levantar sospechas. Shikamaru ha propuesto guardar las provisiones y armas en 2 puntos estratégicos. Espero su cooperación en los siguientes días, por lo tanto sus misiones serán limitadas a territorio cercano de la tierra de fuego."

No fueron noticias alentadoras, Sakura apenas podía mantenerse cuerda. Kakashi al menos parecía entender que sentía y ofreció su apoyo si necesitaba hablar. Fue extraño, tomar su oferta más tarde, que realmente cumpliera su palabra y aunque no sabía que pensar de esta situación. Era una kunoichi, haría lo posible para ayudar a mantener a salvo a sus amigos y su familia... o al menos los que aún permanecían con ella.

* * *

La encontró en el lago, junto a los gemelos de cabello rojizo carmín y ojos dorados, ayudando a recolectar la cosecha. Aunque ya parecía estar sana, sabía por el modo en que sonreía a los pequeños que su mente no estaba del todo allí. Gaara no soportaba la idea de verla fingir, sus piernas como siempre lo llevaron hacia ella. Y no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

Les acompaño hasta que Isamu vino a buscarlo para su turno, ahora entrenaban por tiempos para tener algun descanso. Le ayudaba bastante, empezaba a sentir menos cansancio. Una semana y las últimas noticias del equipo fueron que habían llegado a salvo. Cada vez que la visitaba, Sasuke estaba allí y en cierto modo, le reconfortó la idea de que no estuviera sola.

Si algo había aprendido de su estancia en Suna, es que dejarla sola cuando estaba tan callada no llevaba a nada bueno. Al menos ahora, sabía como lidiar con ello, si ella lloraba. Le sorprendía la gentileza que Sasuke mostraba, gestos discretos, pero amables. Desde que Isamu hablo con ellos había estado tan callada y distraida.

Y fue en esos días, que pudo ver a Sasuke. Al amigo que tanto querían Naruto y Kaoru, empezó a entender porqué su lazo era especial. Fue en la noche que terminaron de entrenar, que Isamu le recomendó tomar un baño, no había notado que había rasgado tanto su ropa y las heridas que medio sangraban.

Lo más cercano era la casa, cuando entró no esperó que estuvieran cenando y alarmar a Kaoru.

"Estoy bien" trato de cubrir las heridas pero ella tomó su muñeca.

"No me vengas con eso, dejame verte"

"Enserio... no..." Pero las palabras se quedaron en sus labios, ante esa mirada fulminante y serie. Ah, si... seguía siendo una mujer muy terca.

"Yo me encargo, deberías..."

"No, Sasuke. Estoy bien..." Algo en su tono parecía andar mal. Sasuke no se veía contento pero la verdad, cuando Kaoru estaba molesta lo mejor era no empeorar su humor. Dejo que lo llevará al baño, por alguna razón estaba demasiado consciente de sus manos en su cuerpo. ¿Porqué siempre es tan amable? Aun ahora, mientras limpiaba con un paño su torso, parecía no estar bien.

"¿Estás... bien?" Gaara detuvo su mano, retirando la niebla en sus ojos esmeralda. "Yo... am" Suspiro, su mirada bailando hacia el piso, pero no quería verla así. Tomó su mentón y la obligo a verlo.

"... Gaara, ¿realmente estas bien con esto?" Ah, con que eso era. Casi sonríe solo mirandola tan...preocupada.

"No quiero obligarte a nada, lo de esa noche..."

"Lo haría de nuevo, lo de Shuuei no cambia nada"

"¿Por qué los hombres son tan tercos?" Kaoru reprendió cansada, escabullendose de su agarre.

"Supongo que Sasuke piensa lo mismo..." Con su atención nuevamente en limpiar sus heridas, Gaara continuó. "En este punto, lo que importa es luchar por proteger a los que queremos... a los inocentes"

"Yo se, es solo que... me duele pensar en cuanto han sufrido." Kaoru al desesperarse por no poder limpiar su torso apropiadamente le quitó la camisa, inadvertidamente Gaara sintió su cara muy caliente y sus hombros algo tensos.

"Ahora tiene sentido, las cosas que ví con Kurama... la gente era muy cruel. Tengo tantas dudas y no sé si pueda hacer esto."

Necesitaba un respiro, pero no entendía este sentimiento, sus manos sujetaron sus hombros y la miro. Admirando su corazón, deseando que pensará lo que él.

"No estas sola" Si no creía que podían contra Shuuei, no solo era un fracaso como Kazekage, sino como shinobi. Hipnotizado por ese ligero rubor que empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, ambos saltaron abruptamente ante la puerta que fue subitamente abierta.

Sasuke con una caja de madera y vendas. "Pensé que necesitabas esto, pero viendote así creo que debes terminar de cenar."

"Ah, cierto. Perdona lo de antes, es que..." Sasuke dejo la caja en el lavabo, poniendo una mano en su frente.

"Ve, yo me encargo. Si te da fiebre para mañana no podremos salir"

"Salir?" Sasuke la llevó a la puerta gentilmente, una vez que ambos quedaron solos Gaara tuvo la sensación de que algo chocaba entre ellos.

"Dejemos algo claro" Sasuke se puso enfrente, tomando un frasco y ofreciendoselo, olía a lo que normalmente huele el hospital. "Te respeto, haz cuidado de ella y por eso... realmente te estoy agradecido"

Gaara tomó el frasco, notando en su mirada un sentimiento que conocía bien. Enojo. "No te aproveches de su... inocencia. Si la tratas así pensaría algo... equivocado"

"No he hecho tal cosa. Soy honesto con lo que siento" Eso no pareció agradarle más, con ese ceño fruncido.

"Así que... ¿estás consciente?" Gaara asintió, ambos se miraron seriamente, incluso él sabía que desviar la mirada sería admitir una derrota. "Lo supe, cuando la deje ir la segunda vez."

"Bien... en cuanto terminemos con este asunto de Shuuei. Será un juego limpio"

Eso no lo entendió completamente, pero Sasuke ya se marchaba. "Espera, no entiendo"

"¿Crees que nosotros elegimos al final?" Fueron sus últimas palabras, y esa pregunta lo dejo pensando antes de dormir.

* * *

"Enserio, jamás volveremos a hablar de esto" Suigetsu trato de sofocar el sonido pero no funcionaba, Karin parecía tan molesta como él, sufriendo en silencio mientras escuchaban cantar un mal rap al supuesto objetivo. Yue y Jugo enfrente, el chico parecía mover su cabeza al ritmo mientras Jugo se quedaba quieto como una estatua.

Entrar fue fácil, al parecer este hombre disfrutaba al dar mini conciertos. A los que aparentemente no venía nadie, y ahora Suigetsu sabía la razón. Fue un alivio cuando termino el concierto, el chico aplaudió y le susurró algo a Jugo antes de seguir a Killer Bee.

"¿Qué te dijo el enano?"

"Seguir a distancia usando a Karin, si su rutina va como se planeo irá a Unraikyou. Puedes adelantarte Suigetsu, el terreno te favorece"

"Ah, la vieja emboscada. Bien, esperaré la señal." Y se dividieron, en incógnito. Fue más tarde que Killer Bee y Yue llegaron al lugar acordado que Suigetsu vigilaba desde el agua.

"Me sorprende que un chiquillo como tú aguantará mi paso. No te interesan las artes de la rima y la música?"

"En realidad no soy bueno con las rimas. Pero mi madre ama la música"

"Entonces sabe del encanto deslumbrante, oh si!" Yue se río, Suigetsu estaba un tanto impaciente pero esperó mientras ambos se acercaban a las escaleras.

"Mira, realmente pienso eres un tipo gracioso. ¿Te importaría si hablamos bien?"

"Vaya muchacho, esperaba algo de tí pero si tus intenciones no son retorcidas quizás te ceda el escenario"

"Así que... ya sabías" Yue no bajo la guardia pero le sonrió y gritó "Jugo, Karin, pueden salir. Todo esta bien"

"Ah, con que él era su respaldo" Suigetsu pensó mientras escuchaba la conversación proseguir.

"Realmente no venimos a causar problemas pero necesitamos que vengas con nosotros."

"Ah, mi primer admirador usa máscaras muy peculiares" Se puso en guardia, Jugo y Karin también pero Yue les detuvo con una mano.

"Escucha, solo queremos ayudar a los Jinchurikis. Tú una vez mencionaste que te gustaría salir de aquí, ¿no? Si vienes con nosotros conocerás a los demás."

"Hay otros como yo?" Eso levantó curiosidad y Yue aprovecho para acercarse muy lentamente. En señal de buena fe le mostró que no tenía oculta ninguna arma.

"Si, de hecho puedo mostrartelo aquí y ahora. Solo toma mi mano y lo verás" Y en cuanto vio que el hombre sacó una espada Suigetsu no pudo evitar salir e interceptar el golpe.

"Por eso no me gusta el modo pacifico... ¿Te dije que era una mala idea?" Bee no vió en que momento el chico se puso atrás.

"Perdón" Rápidamente apuntó con dedos flameantes 3 puntos que lo dejaron noqueado. Suigetsu regresó a su forma normal mientras Yue dibujaba un símbolo en el brazo de Bee, suspiró cansado.

"Harumi, dejame entrar rápido" En segundos, cayó como dormido, unido a un lazo resplandeciente azul. Karin lo tenía en brazos y Jugo se llevó al hombre inconsciente.

"Bien, hay que movernos antes de que vengan refuerzos."


	48. Chapter 48

**ajaja tus comentarios me hacen reír, en buen plan ! jaja  
PD: Killer Bee es uno de mis muchos husbands! jaja  
PD2: ah si, tienes bien ubicados los espíritus de cada quien, son solo 5 guardianes, Sagara no es guardian **

**Como pez en el agua**

"Ya vienen en camino" En cuanto escuchó eso Kaoru suspiró de alivio y sonrió tan alegremente. Finalmente las cosas empezaban a salir bien, Utakata venía de regreso también, ahora solo era cuestión de ver quien llegaría primero.

"Esta noche yo cocino!"

"No se supone que el punto de celebrar es relajarse?" Sora el pequeño que últimamente tomó el lugar de Yue como guardián de la joven kunoichi preguntó mientras veía a la chica murmurar.

"Trata de decirle eso" Sasuke le murmuro al observar que estaba a punto de salir, Isamu le bloqueo el camino y la cargó como una bolsa de papas.

"Waaa! Bajame!"

"Por una vez Hime, solo dejate llevar. Prometo que te dejaré ir si me complaces"

"Liberame!" Siguió retorciéndose y aunque extraño le pareció gracioso verla divertirse con su espíritu. Algo le murmuraba que hizo que luchara con más vigor y verla tan avergonzada solo le dio más curiosidad

"Al fin se consiguió una mujer" Kaname sonreía mirando al par, ahora Kaoru se cubría la cara y el espíritu se carcajeaba, Gaara se acercó para tratar de negociar su libertad al parecer.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, la mala broma no era agradable y Kaname se carcajeo viéndolo. No le daba miedo ni un poco, era desconcertante.

"Tranquilo, es un decir. Debiste verlo cuando conoció a Shiori por primera vez, casi se le caen las orejas al hacerla gritar... siempre fue algo miedoso de las mujeres por eso."

No era la primera vez que Kaname le decía algo de su vida pasada. Lo que no le gustaba era que a veces, como ahora, deseaba al menos tener alguna ventaja sobre su espíritu. Kaname lo empujaba hacia el grupo de escandalosos shinobi, su pasatiempo parecía era ponerlo en posiciones un tanto... incómodas.

"Oh, un rival? Vamos Sasuke, cuanto ofreces?"

"ISAMU! No te atrevas" Kaoru estaba roja, lo que dejo nervioso a todos fue que de repente le diera una nalgada y eso la hizo explotar. "AQUÍ NO! ME ESTAS AVERGONZANDO"

"Ah, así que quieres llevar esto a casa" Isamu se burlaba, Sasuke no pudo soportar más viendo a Kaoru tan indefensa.

"Ya tiene planes... suéltala"

"Tú y que ejército" Fue entonces que miró a Sora y Kaname, ambos se abalanzaron contra el Dios, Ren atrapo a Kaoru y Gaara parecía no saber que hacer con todos. Aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos Sasuke se llevó a Kaoru, ambos corrieron y escucharla reírse no pudo evitar sonreír. Se ocultaron en el extremo más lejano del lago, en un pequeño mirador.

"No puedo creerlo... aún lo tienes" No entendía porqué la veía tan feliz, aunque no le molestaba. Entonces hizo un giro curioso hacia su rostro, "Empezaba a creer que ya no te vería feliz"

Ah, no se había dado cuenta. ¿Qué veía en esos ojos esmeralda? Cuando Kaoru lo miraba así, era difícil pensar en una razón para mantenerse tan... distante. No siempre podía sostener la vista, de alguna forma, desde que eran pequeños, creía que podía leer la mente. A su forma, le daba espacio y aunque no se sentía presionado a hablar, de algún modo, conseguía sacarle información.

Mientras tarareaba, pasando los dedos entre el pasto y sonriendo tan tranquilamente. Sasuke observaba, solo apreciando el momento, pero... Esa voz en su cabeza se preguntaba ¿Cuanto tiempo durará esto? ¿Si tal vez...

"¿te arrepientes de venir conmigo?"

Cuando dejó de tararear, se dió cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, desvió la mirada. Por un largo tiempo no dijo nada, pero de repente sintió gotas frías de agua en su rostro.

"Tú qué crees?" No supo que decir. "Te ves cansado..."

"Tu espíritu tiene un gusto particular por vernos de rodillas"

Lo que no esperaba, al notar que cambió de lugar, fueron sus manos, por instinto se negó a dejarla moverlo.

"Relájate, solo quiero ayudar."

"Deberías pensar que es lo que tú quieres hacer"

"Pues quiero que te acuestes y me dejes hacer lo mío" Sasuke ni pudo contestar, al sentir como lo guiaba a... Sus piernas. No fue lo que esperaba, nuevamente parecía ignorante de lo que sus acciones provocaban. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, por su bien, sintiendo sus dedos en su cabello, una sensación refrescante poco a poco hizo que se perdiera en el suave masaje.

"Antes... Solía hacer esto por Hika. Aunque se quedaba dormido como gato y era difícil quitarlo después."

Sasuke no quería interrumpir, escuchó en silencio su voz. "No que tú lo hagas. Siempre fuiste muy... Orgulloso"

"¿Aún lo crees?"

"Solo un poco, pero eso es parte de ti. Aunque contigo es más como tratar de tocar el fuego"

"Hmm"

"Es un cumplido, no te quejes. Oh, si. Dime si quieres que me detenga"

"Hmm" Sasuke disfrutaba más de lo que quisiera aceptar su... masaje.

"Respira profundo, voy a pasar por unos puntos hacia tu cuello"

Y continuó con cuidado y paciencia hacia abajo, casi no podía pensar. Era tan tranquilo, mientras la escuchaba hablar, a veces abría los ojos, tentado por la vista. Otras escuchaba sobre pequeñas observaciones que hacía, como el pequeño lunar detrás de su oreja (no sabía que tenía uno), la marca de maldición de un lado y del otro una media luna.

"Me preguntó si Gaara también tiene una"

Optó por distraer su atención "La tiene Yue?"

"Oh si, en su espalda del lado izquierdo, como a la altura de las costillas. También tiene una linda mancha que me hace pensar en piñas por su muslo derecho"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Fue más curiosidad que otra cosa lo que lo hizo preguntar y abrir los ojos para ver su reacción.

"Antes íbamos a los baños termales en Konoha, era como nuestro premio al sobrevivir otro mes juntos. Me encantaba, siempre era divertido estar juntos. De hecho, no sabía que las marcas de Hika eran tatuajes y llegan a..."

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" Sasuke no quería ni imaginarlo, no pensaba que fuera tan... inocente para no ver que estaba mal en esa situación. Tuvo que levantarse para hacerle entender claramente.

"No es correcto... Bañarse juntos"

"¿Porque?"

"Es... Cosa de respeto... Confianza" Ah, como deseaba no tener esta conversación.

"Pero yo confío, y con amigos es lindo" No, realmente no quería saber a qué se refería con eso.

"El punto es... Que debes cuidarte" enserio no quería incomodarla. "No todos tienen buenas intenciones. Piensa, si Yue acabará rodeado de mujeres... peligrosas"

Eso sí la hizo reaccionar, al principio entro en pánico, luego lentamente empezó a ruborizarse y sus labios dejaron escapar un ligero suspiro. Y se cubrió el rostro mientras murmuraba cosas.

"... Oh Dios, por qué Isamu no me dijo nada? Ni Hika ni Naruto... Que vergüenza" En momentos así, su viejo instinto de rivalidad disfrutaba tener la razón. Empezaba a ver porque Isamu la provocaba tanto, era como un instinto, un impulso que era natural.

"Y pensar que tú espíritu es igual de pervertido... " Si, definitivamente disfrutaba al hacerla sonrojar. Se cubrió el rostro y empezó a decir tantas cosas que perdió el sentido.

"Tienes un macabro sentido del humor" le reprochaba, mientras le picaba el costado.

"Aprendí de la mejor"

"Ah ¿Si?" Le preguntó asomándose entre sus dedos. Sasuke se acomodó y se sintió particularmente atrevido.

"Antes venías a verme en las noches." No pudo resistirlo, realmente le gustaba sacudir su cabeza un rato.

"UGH! Tu no! No quiero a otro Isamu" Le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, él soltó una leve carcajada. Ofendida tomó un poco de agua y le salpicó la cara. Le sonrió y la tomó de la cintura cuando intentó escabullirse. Sentirla temblar entre sus dedos despertó un deseo ferviente de ver más.

"jaja Espera! jaja Sa-Sasuke"

_¿Qué tanto podría explorar? ¿Dónde era más sensible?_ Quería saber, le sorprendió en un momento sentir sus dedos. Buscando, quizás tomo como cosquillas el ligero estremecer que le provocó sentirla explorando. Prácticamente su mirada brillaba y pensó..."_Si supiera..."_ que esa mirada tan inocente lo provocaba.

Pero Sasuke le siguió el juego, disimulando su propio placer para no arruinar el momento. Al final él había ganado más de lo que pensaba, con ella encima mientras recuperaban el aliento.

"E-Enserio... extrañaba tu risa" _¿Porqué le era tan fácil?_ No lo intentaba pero Kaoru conseguía que su corazón diera saltos, después de tantos años.

"No recuerdo haberlo hecho"

Kaoru le volvió a rozar las costillas, Sasuke empezaba a pensar que si seguía molestándolo así... tal vez no podría controlarse.

"Oh si... esa vez por mi cumpleaños, alguien me hizo enojar "

Ahora lo recordaba, no era exactamente algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso. Aunque juzgando por su sonrisa, no parecía molestarle ahora. "No debí engañarte" le pidió disculpas.

"Si, pero por eso tuve el mejor regalo ese día. Gracias.. Sasuke" Parecía distraída, ahora jugando con el doblez de su camisa. Ya había visto esa mirada antes, y aunque sintiera esa familiar punzada al saber en quien pensaba. No podía guardarle rencor... no podría odiarla aunque lo deseara.

"¿Realmente estas bien?" Quería cambiar de tema, no hacerla bajar, pero cuando se acomodó a su lado para sumergir sus pies en el agua parecía algo tensa.

"No... no creo que pueda aceptar que la gente que quiero se arriesgue tanto pero, cuando lo pensé más, me di cuenta que era algo ridículo" Sasuke si se levanto al escuchar eso. "Siempre estuvimos viviendo una vida que prácticamente pone en riesgo nuestras vidas, ¿Que diferencia habría ahora? Esto es como una misión más, solo que... espero sea la última en un largo tiempo"

"Entiendo" Fue todo lo que dijo, pero ella se recargo en su hombro tranquilamente. Ah, realmente era así de pequeña?

"No sé qué pasé. Pero por ahora.. solo quiero estar aquí"

"Hmm" Solo un día juntos, no era mucho pedir.

* * *

El primero en llegar fue Yue, verlo allí tan confiado, seguro y sonriente, fue como una revelación. En realidad no se había fijado en esos pequeños cambios, quería abrazarlo como siempre pero no sintió que fuera lo correcto esta vez. Ya había crecido, ya no era un niño, y aunque sus instintos pidieran protegerlo, ya era capaz de demostrarles qué podía hacer. Era una sensación rara, pero siempre que estuviera bien entonces podía manejar el sentimiento. Cuando llegó el nuevo huésped, fue algo curioso tener a alguien que hablara con rimas y aunque no le agradaba tanto su música, era muy interesante como se expresaba tan creativamente.

Mi gran alivio fue que no hubo heridos, solo que tuvimos que hablar bien con este hombre fornido y moreno para convencerlo de no salir. No planeábamos encerrarlos aquí, mi mayor preocupación fue que Sasuke era muy reconocido con la insignia de su familia y esa mirada tan seria. Para ganarnos su confianza tuve que mostrarle ciertos recuerdos, y presentarle a Utakata. Llegaron como unos 4 días después, exhaustos, pero con noticias. Al parecer las noticias de la desaparición de Bee habían llegado lejos, pero no había más detalles.

Fue la noche del día siguiente que supe lo que se avecinaba. Por una buena razón no me opuse a que Yue fuera solo, sería sencillo la primera vez. El siguiente destino sería Iwagakure, solo esperaba los 2 siguieran separados, sería muy complicado sacarlos de la aldea principal. La verdad desde que salió de la cueva, quería más que nada paz y tranquilidad. Se enamoró del sonido de la naturaleza, sus sentidos se maravillaron al experimentar ese acercamiento a algo tan puro. Por una vez, la emoción de que pudiera realmente cumplir el sueño que Shisui le había heredado fue tan radiante que pudo recordar como ese sueño la había llevado hasta allí.

Aquí, al mirar a sus seres amados pensaba que valdría la pena pelear. A veces se preguntaba, ¿cómo estarán en Konoha? Pensaba en ellos cuando se imaginaba qué pasaría si conocían a sus nuevos aliados. Eran sueños, eran ideas que le gustaba pensar para mantenerse optimista, para seguir creciendo. Claro, en cuanto se recuperó por completo Isamu no dudo en invitarla a los entrenamientos. Más que nada era para que Sasuke y Gaara pudieran medir su fuerza, experimentar sus limites y que no olvidarán aquella motivación para pelear.

Estaba lista para salir, aunque Gaara no parecía contento, pero él no podría abandonar la aldea. Sasuke y Jugo serían su equipo; Karin, Suigetsu y Yue irían a investigar directamente en Iwa. Utakata y Bee nos advirtieron no subestimar el poder del Biju. Bee en especial esperaba dar un concierto a nuestro regreso, no pude esconder la sonrisa al mirar la cara de Karin y Suigetsu, Partimos con el corazón en alto, sorprendida de sentir el sol tan cálido, de la tibieza del viento y el sonido del basto desierto.

Aunque nos separamos, el viaje no fue desagradable. Jugo al parecer no hablaba mucho, era alguien que parecía disfrutar de la compañía de los animales y gustaba de mirar el cielo. Ver a Sasuke sin la cresta de los Uchiha, como cualquier persona era una vista curiosa, me gustaba mostrarle en el camino cosas que encontraba. Más que reptiles hasta que finalmente dejamos el desierto. Aun así de vez en cuando lo veía sonreír, siempre pensé que era un privilegio atrapar una mirada así. Con Jugo, al no ser muy responsivo y algo distante, opté por contarle cosas. Pensé en tratarlo como a Sai, si encontraba una hierba en particular, le hablaba sobre lo que sabía y más que nada... parecía estar hablando sola. Pero no me molestaba, solo me hacía pensar en ese contraste tan grande entre ellos y el equipo 7.

Naruto probablemente estaría contando algo asombroso de su entrenamiento, Sakura trataría de hacer que se calle y cambiar el tema con algo sobre Tsunade o las constantes visitas de Lee. Kakashi estaría leyendo ese libro que se niega rotundamente a prestarme y peor aún, prohibió a cualquier encargado de la aldea que me lo vendan. Sai en algún momento haría un comentario muy curioso sobre el entorno que los rodea y diría algo muy interesante. Como esa vez que dijo haber pasado 2 semanas en una fría cueva y llegó a escuchar hasta los más pequeños animales arrastrarse.

Suspiré, esperando que estuvieran bien. Si me preocupaba un poco Naruto, pero Isamu me había dicho que se encargaría de ello. Esta vez, ni Isamu ni Kaname salieron a acompañarnos, se limitaron a hablar en nuestra cabeza durante el viaje, era solo una precaución. Unos 3 días de viaje nos llevó a donde sentía la marca del Jinchuriki, fue un alivio darme cuenta que estábamos lejos de la aldea principal, en un sitio llamado Kusatsu. Un sitio un tanto amplio, con muchos lugares para dormir, lo que me llamó la atención era la cantidad de baños termales. No por qué fueran muchos, sino lo enormes que eran, Onsen los llamó Sasuke. Aunque tentada por quedarnos allí, era importante mantener bajo perfil.

Al parecer por la noche bajaba cierta niebla que hacía que la gente se retirará antes, no duraba mucho pero mientras caminamos buscando donde dormir. Era de esperar que alguno tratara de robarnos, un muchacho delgado, Sasuke no dudo ni un momento, lo dejo inconsciente. Me dio pena verlo tirado, lo acomodé aún lado para que al menos pareciera dormido. Le deje mi último pan envuelto en su mano, aunque Sasuke me reprochó el gesto. "Todo va a salir bien" le decía, siempre podría buscar algo.

"¿Realmente está aquí?" Jugo preguntó, asentí con certeza, yo podía sentirlo claramente.

"Siento algo" Era la forma de Sasuke de no quedarse atrás.

"Esta bien, yo sé a dónde ir" Aunque me lanzó esa mirada de reproche (muy leve, si no lo conoces no ves la diferencia), ya le había dicho que lo suyo no era ser sensor espiritual. Pensé que el mejor plan sería buscar donde dormir cerca de donde sentía al Jinchuriki, al juntarnos nuevamente decidimos seguir a Jugo a una pequeña posada. No era de las más populares pero esa fachada de hogar y modesta decoración lo hacía un lugar acogedor. Tenía un pequeño baño que te permitía ver el cielo, al parecer la niebla iba y venía por que cerca había un terreno de geisers. Relajada, al tener un baño decente en este viaje, no pude evitar tararear, casi siempre era el mismo tono. Esa canción que alguna vez Akane bailo para nosotros, ese calor que entraba a tu pecho y te hacía sentir que todo estaría bien, simplemente veía a mí en ocasiones. Me quede tan absorta en la melodía que cuando escuche un ruido, me sobresalté y me levanté de la pequeña tina.

"¿Quién anda allí?" No tenía nada a la mano, pero no baje la guardia ante el desconocido. Un hombre alto, de espalda ancha pero esbelto, brazos que no podían ocultar cierto músculo, pero no marcado sino que había ciertas cicatrices irregulares como telarañas, de cabello oscuro como la noche. Definitivamente era mayor, aunque joven, quizás tendría 20 o más, no parecía tan grande como Gai o Kakashi. Su cabello corto, revuelto pero con bordes puntiagudos, tenía una máscara negra que cubría sus ojos, creo que era un antifaz, pero pude ver su boca. Esa piel clara me hizo pensar en Sasuke, tan hermosa que pensabas eran perlas. Parecía que estaba igual de sorprendido, con los labios abiertos, incapaz de moverse. Nunca miró en mi dirección, pero sostenía una cubeta con un temblor que era difícil de ocultar.

Sentí el frío del aire, y me trajo de vuelta a un detalle que no había contemplado. Me sumergí nuevamente en la tina, cubriéndome lo más que pude y observando nuevamente al hombre note algo que deje pasar. Tenía la misma marca de la posada, entonces supe que trabajaba aquí.

"Oh, que susto me ha dado, pero... quizás solo cometimos un error" Traté de no alterarme, realmente no me había hecho nada. Pero por alguna razón siguió allí, hincado, callado, sus labios se movían pero ningún sonido salía. Tal vez estaba asustado, de que gritará.

"Am, esta bien. Es solo un accidente, ¿verdad?" Realmente trataba de no darle problemas, pero al escucharlo respirar constantemente me preocupe. Parecía tener un ataque de pánico, salí del agua, y me acerque asustada por él. Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando mis dedos resplandecieron y tocaron su frente. Ese instante, ese breve roce con su piel me dio una sensación tan intensa que subía por mi espalda, no supe porqué, pero no pude moverme. Mis dedos perdieron el brillo, nos quedamos inmóviles sin saber que decir. Al parecer sintió el mismo choque eléctrico y volvió a respirar normal, pero... antes de desaparecer pude ver un leve color carmín en sus mejillas. Y tuve la sensación de que ese leve aroma era familiar.

No pude dormir esa noche, y aunque Sasuke me hizo compañía, no podía decirle lo que había pasado. Ni yo entendía porque me alteraba tanto, era como si mi mente no quisiera descansar. "Mi cabeza no me deja dormir" le contesté, entonces Sasuke hizo algo tan extraño. Fue muy delicado, al tomar mi mano y no dijo nada mientras me guiaba a mi futon. Y aunque ambos terminados recostados, me seguí moviendo un tanto intranquila hasta que él me amenazó "Otra vuelta y te sostendré toda la noche" Esa idea me dejó peor, solo Hikaru me había abrazado antes de dormir. Cerré los ojos, esperando que mañana fuera un día normal.

* * *

Gamakichi odiaba guardar secretos, ahora más que nunca viendo a su amigo Naruto entrenar tan duramente con el viejo Fukasaku. Desde que Gamamaru le contó de la profecía y los eventos que pasaron en Suna, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Al menos lo sentía así, ya habían pasado 2 días desde que el viejo Fuga y Shima se habían ido, Naruto estaba inquieto en el Monte. Aún así, siguió entrenando, hablando con él en esos momentos donde su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar.

Le hablaba de Konoha, de sus amigos y más que nada de la mujer que tanto buscaba. "_Kaoru se hubiera muerto de hambre aquí. Sabías que le tiene miedo a los insectos. Me agrada cuando me cura, usa una cosa rara que huele bien_" Cosas así que aunque no tenían mucho significado para él, su amigo siempre se veía feliz y segundos después se levantaba motivado.

Fue con Gamamaru, con la mente inquieta y preocupación en su pequeño cuerpo de rana. Le tomó un rato para que pudiera hacerle caso, la mente del viejo iba y venía pero cuando al fin entró en sus 5 sentidos le habló.

" ¿Cree que Naruto realmente es el niño de la profecía?"

"Solo digo lo que he visto en mis sueños... creer no depende de mí"

Gamakichi necesitaba más que eso, así que siguió preguntando. "¿Ha tenido otros sueños?"

"hum... hubo otros, pero ahora me acuerdo de algo." Hubo una larga pausa, se había dormido. Gamakichi tuvo que despertarlo y volver a preguntarle para que se acordará

" Ah... si. Hay cosas que es mejor no contar pequeño. Confío que sigas tu camino"

No entendió que quiso decir con eso, hasta que apareció Shima con malas noticias. Y otra vez, mientras veía a Naruto trabajar con Shima en esta ocasión, se sintió peor de guardarle otro terrible secreto. Shima le contaría que le sucedió a Jiraiya cuando Fukasaku se recuperará.


	49. Chapter 49

**Con quién estuve hablando entonces?!**

**Sigo aquí**

En los siguientes días, no pude evitar desviarla mirada más de una vez al hombre que permanecía en las sombras. En cada oportunidad, observaba algo que me hacía dudar, no por sentir algo malo, sino por... los pequeños detalles. Mientras Yugo reunía información con los animales, y Sasuke con la gente (aunque realmente odiara hacerlo pero tenía mejor memoria y un buen ojo para detectar patrones) yo decidí permanecer por el área. Ya habíamos visto al menos unas 2 veces al Jinchuriki, un hombre mayor de quizás 40 años o más. Era bajo, de pelo rojizo, barba corta, su nombre era Roshi y por lo que había visto, llevaba una vida tranquila, con una mirada seria casi siempre. Casi, porqué mientras entregaba mis platos a la gentil joven que nos atendía, yo seguía mirando al joven.

¨Lo ví esa mañana hablando con Roshi, parecían conocerse bien y por la cálidez en la sonrisa de Roshi, supuse que debía ser más de lo que pensé. Investigué después con la casera, muy discretamente y al parecer vivían juntos. Trabajaban en el pueblo y eran muy tranquilos, si necesitaba ayuda extra a veces venía Roshi. Por lo que comentó, no tenían mucho dinero y por eso tomaban todo tipo de trabajos, sobretodo Roshi. El hombre con la máscara, le llamaba Shoto, escuchar su nombre me dio una punzada. Quería una oportunidad de hablar con él otra vez, aunque sea disculparme por lo que fuera que hice para hacerlo correr. Solo quería verlo y por eso le tuve que explicar lo que había pasado en el baño anteriormente.

"Ah, con razón no lo vi después. Tranquila, siempre es así con las mujeres, jamás vi a un muchacho tan tímido. Es tan dulce, pero el pobre parece que no tiene idea de como tratar a una chica. Mi nieta Kohane ha intentado llamar su atención, no termino nada bien el pobre, terminó con una fea quemadura ese día"

"Ya veo. Quisiera disculparme, ¿De casualidad tiene idea de qué podría hacer?" Quizás no formule bien la pregunta, por qué ella me miró con una sonrisa que parecía decir que tramaba algo, me puse nerviosa. No, eran las miradas que normalmente veía en Ino cuando Lee le pedía ayuda para acercarse a Sakura.

"No-No es lo que piensa. ENSERIO! Yo... am... tengo la costumbre de... escribir sobre mis viajes y las personas que conozco. Y bueno, me gustaría hacer amigos" No tenía idea de donde salió eso pero al verla carcajearse sintió que esquivó una bala.

"Qué chica tan adorable." Eso solo me pusó más roja, pero casi me ahogo con lo que vino después. " Descuida, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿has encontrado algún lugar para la gran boda? Seguramente has visto ya varios lugares en tus viajes"

Realmente no me esperaba escuchar en sincronía el sonido del pánico. "SHOTO! ¿Estás bien?" Se escuchaba en el pasillo, salimos para ver a Kohane arrodillada con Shoto, su mano sangraba y había trozos de cerámica en el suelo.

"Kohane, ve por algo para limpiar esto y las vendas" dijo la encargada, yo estaba agradecida de no tener que responder. Aunque tomé nota de preguntarle a Sasuke y Yugo que historia decidieron usar para enmascarar nuestra estancia. Me acerqué a ver su mano y aunque la apartó de inmediato, no iba a rendirme.

"Yo me encargo, enseñame"

"¿Eres doctora?" ´preguntó sorprendida la encargada

"No exactamente, pero tengo mucha experiencia curando." Esta vez, sin opciones a donde huir, Shoto me enseño su mano y viendo que no era nada serio me ofrecí a curarlo.

"Muchas gracias, lamento que esta vieja anciana se aproveche de su propia clientela"

"No es molestia, esto no es nada. Si viera con lo que normalmente tengo que lidiar..." Sentía calidez y ese cosquilleo que hacía mi pecho bailar al tocarlo, limpiando suavemente su palma, sin poder evitar notar la dureza.

"Ah, ¿tu futuro novio es de esos?" El tono de preocupación en su pregunta me hizo responder inmediatamente.

"No, me refiero a que... tiende a meterse en problemas pero no por diversión... se... arriesga al ayudar." Me detuve un momento, sin querer mientras observé la sangre, pensando en las veces que la había visto.

"Me encantaría tener un novio tan fuerte" murmuró Kohane, eso me pusó nerviosa.

"Ah, no... no es mi novio... bueno... es solo que" Ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo.

"Tranquila jaja mi nieta aun no entiende bien pero... si deciden que este sería el lugar, me encantaría ayudar a una pareja feliz" Me sentí muy rara cuando dijo eso, por un lado me avergonzaba, me distraía bastante, sentía que debía decir algo pero no sabía qué. Terminé de curarlo y aunque pensé que finalmente tendría mi oportunidad, él se paró y se fue como aquella vez.

No fue sino hasta que vi en la noche a Sasuke que me pusé muy roja otra vez, por qué hasta ahora mi mente me hizo pensar en algo que pase por alto. Cuando dijo novio, pensé en Sasuke, pero también viajaba con Yugo. Traté de razonarlo mientras salía a cambiarme, pero regresar y ver esperandolo fue... demasiado. _"Bueno, es lógico que fuera Sasuke. No es como que Jugo sea muy expresivo ¿quién creería que podría enamorarme de alguien asi? Pero... Sasuke tampoco es como Naruto, digo... si estuviera Naruto quizás sería más creible pero... no, espera... ¿Porqué pienso en Naruto? Bueno, es totalmente diferente. Es más... más... Ah! Todo esto es culpa de ellos. Rayos! olvide que debía preguntarles que cosas andan diciendo"_ Trate de simplemente dejar la mente en blanco y mirar el techo. Aunque no funcionó, contestaba pero no sabía que estaba diciendo, eso de apagar mi cerebro no estaba funcionando. "_¿Qué haría Shikamaru ahora?"_

"Desearía ser Neji" Si, alguien que definitivamente no tendría estos sentimientos o problemas o como se llamen por que con una mirada seria perpetua y una actitud tan firme, no tendría que pasar la noche mirando el techo en medio de un país extraño con insomnio.

"¿Qué?" la voz de Sasuke... _oh no, lo dije en voz alta. ¿Qué tanto dije?_

"Nada. Estas alucinando." Por nada del mundo me movería de mi posición.

"¿Es lo mejor que tienes?"

"Soy una ilusión, un fragmento de tu sueño..." Tal vez si fingía no estar allí, casi ni respirar... podría desaparecer.

"Enserio... ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Soy tu consciencia" Me estaba dando calor la cobija del futon, tuve que sacar los brazos, pero juntarlos en un intento de tranquilizar el impulso de tocarme el cabello

"No vas a dejar esto, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo te voy a dejar? La consciencia no desaparece" Empece a jugar con las mangas de la delgada yukata para dormir.

"¿Debería preocuparme?"

"No sé, ¿te preocupa algo? No disminuyo tanto al calor pero ayudo seguir viendo el techo, evitando completamente a Sasuke. Era lo único bueno que realmente agradecía de la situación, que no hubiera cambiado su falta de interés. Bueno, curiosidad... si fuera Naruto, estaría perdida. No me dejaría descansar hasta que confiese.

"... Quizás." Algo en la manera que dijo eso, el tono bajo y el instinto de mirar me hizo caer en la trampa. Tardé en darme la vuelta, pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para saber que no debí ver. Esos ojos oscuros que brillaban en la noche, me dieron más confusión pero traté de dormir.

* * *

Con suficiente información, unos días después de esa extraña noche, Sasuke puso en marcha el plan. Claro, solo Jugo tenía las órdenes claras de seguirlos en todo momento a una distancia segura. Solo Kaoru permanecía ignorante ante el plan, por una buena razón, no podría fingir esta vez, no con la otra sombra que los siguió al restaurante. Era una corazonada que tuvo al observar con atención a sus compañeros, Jugo no era el problema, pero Kaoru parecía alterada y no fue sino hasta notar que ella le entregaba una pequeña caja a un hombre con máscara que tuvo la sensación de amenaza. Un hombre que vivía con el Jinchuriki, que aparentemente dejo de hablar estos días por andar enfermo, que trabajaba en la posada donde dormían, que parecía inofensivo pero no había visto hasta ese día.

Fue una suerte que la encargada le tomará cierto afecto a Kaoru para recomendarles este lugar. Ella parecía algo nerviosa pero no molesta, solo que evitaba mirarlo mucho, cambios como esos eran extraños. Pero le dio espacio, pensando que si volvía a preguntarle diría algo totalmente... inesperado. Estaba seguro de que los seguía, pero que sentido tenía si no podía ver. Se había sentado a unas mesas enfrente de ellos, ligeramente de espaldas, pero su perfil era claramente visible, inocentemente comiendo con palillos miso. Probó algo, se acercó mientras ella hablaba de la encargada y cuando le puso ese mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, supo que tenía razón. Ciego, pero podía ver y escuchar mejor de lo que pensaba, rompió los palillos con sus dedos, un exceso de fuerza extraño, pero Kaoru estaba notando que estaba mirando atrás.

Tuvo que detenerla y lo primero que pensó fue cambiar la posición de sus manos a su mentón, dirigiendo sus miradas. Insconscientemente se había puesto en una situación que no había imaginado.

"Sa-Saito?!" Aunque fuera el nombre que se inventaron para la misión, no quito esa sensación de victoria verla así. Pero tenía que controlarse, no sabía hasta que punto este hombre podía ver y el punto era provocarlo a rebelarse ante ellos. En cualquier caso, esta ruta probablemente los llevaría a Roshi, o eso quería pensar. Fingió limpiar con su pulgar un grano de arroz por sus labios. Y mientras resistía provocarla a más, miraba discretamente al hombre, por el bien de Kaoru estaba decidido a averiguar qué quería él de ellla.

* * *

Esa tarde, hubo cosas que realmente le revolvían la cabeza a Kaoru. Entre molesta, confundida y ansiosa, todo por su culpa. Lo dejó un rato pero mientras más hacía esas cosas... menos podía ocultar su molestia. Así que, cuando estuvieron solos en dirección al campo, no pudo guardarse más sus palabras.

"¿Puedes decirme que te sucede?"

"Hmm" Al menos esa respuesta era real, pero le debía una explicación.

"¿Tratas de provocarme? ¿Qué me enoje contigo? Bien, ya lo lograste." Por la manera en que frunció la mirada, sabía que estaba confundido. Si todo esto era un juego, no dejaría que siguiera adelante.

"Ahora si guardas silencio... No te entiendo" Trató de acercarse y tomarla por la cadera, furiosa se apartó.

"¿Qué te molesta?" Al fin, una respuesta, pero incluso la voz y el tono... no estaban bien.

"¿Por donde comienzo? ¿Quieres que me sienta cómoda viendote ser alguien que no eres" Ahora si, empezaba a ver una pizca del verdadero Sasuke en sus ojos. Esto si era real, le dolía que aquellos gestos de cariño, aquellas actitudes fueran una farsa. No tenía idea que estaba pensando pero... no quería esto.

"¿Lo haces a propósito? ¿Te hice algo? No entiendo... pero no puedo aceptar lo que tratas de hacer. Esto no eres tú, no quiero estar junto a un extraño de sonrisas falsas, que cuando me toca me dan ganas de vomitar porque ... porque es falso" No soportaba la idea de forzar a Sasuke a ser diferente, era como si tratara de ser Naruto y eso la enfurecía porqué realmente no necesitaba eso.

"...hmm" Finalmente empezaba a ver a Sasuke, el que normalmente era reservado con todos, que parecía no tener más de una expresión, cuya voz te daba seguridad y cuyo silencio mientras hablabas era reconfortante... porqué te escuchaba.

"Yo... confío en tí. Realmente puedo decir que... confiaría mi vida en tus manos porqué te quiero. Sin importar lo que dijera la gente... yo regresé al escucharte ..." Tenía que entender porqué le dolía, que no volviera a hacer eso. No apartó la mirada aunque sintiera esa humedad familiar en sus ojos. "Volví escuchando sus voces, cuando no sabía quien era yo, ustedes me trajeron de vuelta."

Sus manos lo tomaron del cuello de su ropa, lo apretó con fuerza para evitar golpearle la cara. Susurrándole más de cerca. "Así que, si me respetas, no vuelvas a fingir ser Naruto. Él y tú jamás serán iguales para mí, porqué no quiero volver a mirar a alguien pensando que es..." q_ué es Shisui..._

No, realmente no quería sustituirlo con sus amigos. Era prácticamente imposible, sin importar qué cosas creía eran similares entre ellos, entendió en la cueva que cada uno de ellos es único y no era justo. Y en esa extraña salida juntos entendió mucho mejor cuantó dolía que al mirar a los ojos de otro, fueran incapaz de realmente verte allí. Respiró profundo, tratando de controlarse, pero finalmente Sasuke parecía entender. Aquellos ojos negros mostraban arrepentimiento, y esta vez, cuando acercó su mano a la suya, sabía que era real.

Pero cuando pensé que se disculparía, el sonido de algo volando en nuestra dirección y Sasuke abruptamente levantándome me dejo perpleja. Iba a preguntar pero hizo el gesto de que guardará silencio, ni él dijo nada pero parecía estar mirando alrededor. Luego sucedió algo peor, el estruendo de la tierra y el sonido de una bomba cayendo cerca nos pusó en guardia.

_"Isamu, ¿Estás allí? ¿Sabes que sucede?" _esperaba una respuesta, salió Jugo de la nada y se aproximó a nosotros.

"Alguien lanzó un ataque" Jugo escuchaba a un pajaró en su mano.

"_Creo vino del cielo" _Contestó Isamu, miré al cielo pero no vi nada.

"Hacia el oeste, 2 personas estan arrinconando a alguien." Jugo finalmente reveló lo que necesitabamos

"Al oeste... allí estan los geizer. Tiene que ser Akatsuki"

Preocupada por que hubieran encontrado lo que buscaban, fuimos en camino, Sasuke parecía más alterado de lo normal. Isamu seguía conmigo, esperando para ver contra quien nos enfrentabamos. Pasando a la gente que creía que los geizer estaban estallando, a los que permanecian ignorantes de lo que realmente pasaba. Cuando finalmente encontramos el rastro de la pelea vimos a Roshi alguien con capa negra lo acompañaba pero reconocía inmediatamente al par de hombres con capas de nubes rojas.

"Deidara... e Itachi" Miré a Sasuke, quien por obvias razones parecía más furioso. Teníamos que separarlos, creo aún no nos habían visto. Primero entró Yugo para cubrirle la espalda a Roshi, mientras Sasuke respaldaba a quien ahora identifique como Shota. Yo intervine para usar el vapor del geizer como la barrera para darles la oportunidad de retroceder al valle rocoso, lejos del pueblo. Me había quedado con ambos miembros.

"Vaya, tú de nuevo. Espero no sigas molesta por lo de tu amigo" La verdad si quería golpearlo pero eso no era prioridad, tenía que defender a toda costa. "_No creo podamos usar el combo espiritual, podrían no estar solos_" me aconsejó Isamu mantenernos al mínimo de nuestra energía espiritual, solo si no había opción.

"Ve, Deidara" Fue todo lo que dijo Itachi, y traté de impedirle el paso pero era muy veloz, hice un clon y por unos minutos pude mantener a ambos conmigo pero Itachi replico esa táctica. Más que nunca evitaba su sharingan, Isamu me ayudo mucho ante ese gran poder, su taijutsu era increíble. Apenas podía responder, no use el látigo del trueno hasta tener una oportunidad, cuando se dejo atrapar y desapareció en muchos cuervos me di cuenta que era el clon y el real ya estaba persiguiendo a los otros.

"Maldición" Me deje engañar, pero no me rendiría. Escuchaba a lo lejos la pelea, aceleré el paso angustiada y al ver mi primera oportunidad para entrar no dude. Esta vez con la espada de trueno en alto, de espaldas con Shoto. Criaturas de arcilla nos rodeaban, que explotaban al ser destruidas, la fuerza me hizo retroceder un momento. Y en el calor de la batalla sentí que era extraño. Cuando pelee con Deidara no cerraba la boca, esta vez parecía muy calmado, casi... molesto. Itachi al contrario hablaba mientras atacaba a Sasuke, lo mantenía completamente con él en una pelea feroz mientras nosotros peleabamos contra lo que Deidara nos mandará.

"Jugo, tienes que llevarte a Roshi." Era el único plan que tenía, podíamos retenerlos y quizás, juntos ponerle fin.

"No me iré sin ti" Dijo Roshi mirando a su compañero enmascarado, pero negó con la cabeza y le señalo en la distancia.

"Después de todos estos años, ¿crees que te dejaré abandonar todo?" le contestó Roshi y aunque parecía querer hablar no dijo más.

"Bien, entonces vayanse. AHORA! Nos veremos allí. Yo me quedaré con Deidara" Sabía que Jugo los llevaría al lugar que acordamos, no miré atrás para ver si se habían ido pero reuní mi energía para examinar a mi oponente. Todo tenía una debilidad, yo sabía que sí. El control con mi espada al hacer estallar las bombas antes de tocarme me ayudo a notar algo. Había algunas que no explotaban, aquellas que tocaba la energía residual del trueno. Con Isamu indicandome por donde venían, podía evadirlo, pero escuché algo antes de continuar peleando. "No parece que vaya enserio" Y supe, por cómo había peleado antes, que tenía razón. Solo que no sabía que tramaba.

* * *

"Me decepciona lo poco que puedes ver... hermano" Itachi continuaba metiendose en su cabeza con comentarios de ese tipo, que solo servía para meter leña al fuego. Aun con su poder, Itachi le mantenía el paso, en algun punto decidió fusionarse como había practicado con su compañero Kaname. Pensando que podría arrinconarlo, pero Itachi traspaso la barrera como el aire. Los relampagos que enviaba como lluvia pudo evadirlos e incluso contrarestar la energía con un brazo, con su sharingan retuvo sus avances y seguía luchando fervintemente.

"No tienes suficiente odio"

"No puedes derrotarme así"

Cada palabra realmente hacía que hirviera su sangre, pero tenía que ganar. Si esta no era la batalla decisiva, entonces no sabría qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Kaname trataba de que se calmara, de centrar su mente, diciendole que leía sus movimientos por las emociones que demostraba pero era realmente difícil con Itachi enfrente.

"Aquello por lo que peleas... es un caso perdido." Entonces escuchó un gritó que reconocío perfectamente, el terror en su corazón le dio la oportunidad a Itachi. Lo desarmó completamente de su transformación con Kaname en segundos, estaba tan cerca que pudo ver por un segundo en su cara una emoción diferente, no supo que era pero no tuvo tiempo.

"Ya esta aquí" En un momento de furia lo atravezó al estar tan cerca, pero así como lo vió en su sharingan, fue en vano. Se había escapado dejando un clon de lado, se levantó y la adrenalina lo llevó hacia ella. Kaname no respondía, no tenía idea que había hecho pero... no podía ser bueno.

* * *

Retuve mi abdomen, en un intento de sanarme la herida iba a usar el Reishi pero Isamu entró en pánico. Alguien más estaba cerca, pensando que tendría que ver con Shuuei no quize arriesgarme pero mi última jugada me daría tiempo para escapar, si tenía suerte. Atraje la atención de Deidara, lo force a acercarse.

"No quiero hacer esto" Le escuche decir, pero continuó peleando con taijutsu, respondí mientras acumulaba energía en mis palmas.

"Tienes una rara forma de expresarlo" Contestaba, sintiendo la sangre correr, el calor en el abdomen.

"Tú que sabes, no vives en una jaula" Algo en la forma en que miraba más allá de mí, me hizo pensar en lo raro que se estaba comportando. Con su habilidad, sé que pudo haber apuntado mejor, no era fatal pero si quería inmovilizarme. _¿Porqué se contenía? _Aquella mirada suya, como vacía y sin propósito, me molestaba en cierta medida. Era como sentir otra vez los sentimientos, como cuando era niña.

"No, yo escogí que hacer" Entonces liberó el destello de la luz del trueno, para temporalmente dejarlo ciego, con el chakra que le quedaba hizo los látigos para inmovilizarle los brazos un momento. Se acercó para murmurar

"¿Porqué dudas?" Viendo la expresión de Deidara, sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

"¿Porqué no me matas?" Le regresó esa mirada, aunque parecía que aun tenía el efecto de la luz pero parecía confundido.

"No te odio" Fue lo único que pudo pensar que tenía sentido, para ella. Y por esa distracción, la voz de Isamu llegó muy tarde. Alguien le había abierto más la herida y mandado a un lado, alguien con una máscara como la que habían descrito pisaba y no podía respirar. Tuvo un horrendo escalofrío cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

"Si! Llegué a tiempo para ayudar a senpai!" Aunque su voz sonará como la de un niño, el frío que sentí no desapareció, me hizo gritar más al golpearme repetidamente.

"Qué mala, usando a senpai así. Pero Tobi es un chico bueno, Tobi te enseñará"

"ALEJATE DE ELLA!" Creí que estaba alucinando, mi cabeza ya estaba al límite, incluso Isamu se escuchaba lejos. Pero esa voz, aunque el matiz fuera un poco más grave, mi corazón la reconocía perfectamente. Abrí los ojos, queriendo ver si no estaba realmente perdiendo la cordura. Era difícil, empezaba a ver puntos negros pero... pero... tenía que ser real. Mi cuerpo no podía haber olvidado lo que él me hacía sentir, debío saberlo y todo este tiempo trato de darme una señal. Lloré, no quería irme a la oscuridad, no quería parpadear y verlo desaparecer, no podría...

Su cabello y sus labios moverse fue lo último que vi de Shisui.


	50. Chapter 50

**La sonata del pasado**

Deidara en la oscuridad de una cueva, mirando las llamas se quedó inmóvil hasta que Itachi regresó, con comida y aunque comieron en silencio. Demasiadas cosas estaban en su mente, esta vez miró alrededor antes de volver a mirar a su compañero. Él asintió, era seguro hablar. Pero, demasiadas cosas le molestaban en su cabeza. Trató de elegir la más urgente.

"¿Cuándo volverán?"

"Quizás en 5 días." No quería ver a ese par nuevamente en un largo tiempo. Tener cerca a Tobi era una cosa, pero que mandarán al maniaco carnivoro con doble personalidad era otra distinta. Lo único que agradecía de que viniera, fue que se llevará a Tobi, era lo único que le importaba.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Deidara no quería continuar con esta misión, no quería ser parte de esto, nada de lo que hacían tenía un significado para él. Sus planes, sus metas, no ofrecían nada con lo único que él buscaba. Pero, las cosas no marchaban bien, todos se habían movilizado. La última reunión fue para designar a donde irían, pero francamente no quería volver a ver a nadie. _¿Qué ganaba de cazar Jinchurikis?_

_Itachi..._ ¿qué_ estás pensando? _De los dos, era el que tenía menos heridas, pequeñas y superficiales, simplemente mantenía esa expresión estoica cuando finalmente habló.

"No hay opción" Y así, mientras escuchaba el plan que tenía en mente. Deidara no pudo evitar gritarle

"Si pudiera lanzarte una bomba lo haría" Era una locura, su orgullo herido ante la idea, más Itachi solo le ofreció comida y siguió mirando afuera al cielo nublado.

"Fue suerte, que salieramos con vida. No tendremos otra oportunidad después"

* * *

Sabía que en cuanto las cosas se enfriarán la delicada situación sería un caos. Roshi tuvo que mantener a raya al hombre de ojos negros que les había ayudado. Si, apenas salieron con vida, no conocía bien quienes eran ellos pero dependían del orden.

"SUFICIENTE!" les grito desesperado. "NO ES MOMENTO" Señalo a la mujer herida, sangraba y el otro de cabello naranja se acercó.

"Puedo ayudar, necesito una cama" Su amigo la llevó en brazos al único cuarto que tenía una. El otro iba para allá pero no lo dejaría así de sencillo.

"Espera, tienen mucho que explicar"

"No, ahora no" Se interpuso en la puerta.

"¿Entonces cuando? No sabemos quienes son, de donde salieron y la única razón por la que sigo aquí es por él... mi amigo" Roshi conocía mucho, por lo que había vivido podía reconocer la mirada de un hombre cuyo camino estaba al borde de un abismo.

"Quitate" Fue su advertencia, pero Roshi ni se inmutó. A tipos como este solo podías hacerlos entender de una sola forma.

Le golpeo duramente, de la misma forma que lo hizo con su amigo hace años "Si te importa ella, dejarás que ellos se encarguen.

"DIJE QUITATE" Esa mirada de total desesperación fue diferente, algo grave le estaba pasando. Tuvo que dejarlo, aunque mirando cómo se precipito hacia ella y la manera en que asediaba a su otro compañero con preguntas era alarmante.

"Ya casi terminó, choca mucho mi energía con la suya..."

"Date prisa, no podemos perder tiempo" Decía, luego murmuró algo que no entendió. Entonces, se miró la mano y la colocó en la frente de ella. Resplancedía en un gris azulado, no tenía idea que era eso.

"Solo termina de cerrarla, yo haré el resto"

"Necesita sangre, tomen de la mía" nunca había visto tan preocupado a su amigo, pero no era momento de preguntarle nada. Entre las cosas que llevaban apenas tenían con qué trabajar, no hubo más opción que seguir instrucciones burdas del otro joven de pelo oscuro. Cuando lograron estabilizarla, el otro chico de pelo naranja salió para buscar provisiones que necesitaban.

"Has crecido..." murmuró su amigo, cansado, triste a juzgar por esa sonrisa falsa.

No le contestó, el otro chico parecía ignorar completamente su presencia, continuó arreglando la venda en su brazo. En estos años junto al único amigo que decidió qudarse a su lado, no había visto esta faceta.

"No pensé que fueras tu hasta..."

"Callate" Incluso él podía sentir una fuerte tensión, una presión entre dos gigantes, por así decirlo. No podía intervenir, esto era algo que no le correspondía, pero quería conocer un poco más del amigo que siempre tenía una sonrisa cansada y falsa.

"... debes tener dudas"

"No me debes nada a mi..." Y volvieron a ver a la mujer, que apenas respiraba, cuyo tubo conectaba a Shisui.

"¿Cómo me encontraron?" preguntó en un tono distinto al indiferente, cansado, amargado o sarcástico que estaba acostumbrado cuando le preguntaba de su vida antes de conocerse.

"No vinimos por ti" Fue la respuesta cortante del otro muchacho, cuyo enojo podría quemar la solitaria casa que ocupaban.

La forma en que sonreía nuevamente era falsa, solía hacer eso mucho para ocultar cosas. No sabía que hacer, más que apoyarlo en silencio, quizás y sacaría algún sentido de su conversación.

"... Lo imaginé. Aún así... me da gusto verlos"

"Es otra mentira tuya o realmente estas ciego" Finalmente el otro joven dejo sus vendas, y se quedo callado al ver cómo se quitaba la máscara. Desvió la mirada, sabiendo que vería de todas formas. Esa era una de las cosas que jamás quizó aclarar, porque reconocía a un hombre herido, él ya había estado en varias batallas.

"Pensé que tendría que morir para encontrarlos... sé que han pasado muchas cosas y no tengo excusa. No tuve opción."

"... No quiero tu discurso, tengo otras cosas de que preocuparme "

"de... Itachi"

"Ya no solo es él. No podemos perder otro día"

"¿También lo sentiste?" Incluso él podía notar la urgencia en su voz.

"Ese sujeto... va por lo único que aún puedo proteger. No puedo abandonarlos." Se paró esta vez, acercandosé a Shisui. "Lo entiendes, la única razón por la que aún estamos con vida es por que fueron a cazar a..." Le dio la espalda, y volvió al lado de la joven, con ambas manos resplandeciendo.

Quizás sería buena idea dormir mientras aún tenga oportunidad.

* * *

Sentía como si la hubieran aplastado repetidamente, algo de frío y que flotaba. Cuando abrió los ojos las motas de colores verde azules se fueron disipando, al fin se detuvieron.

"Kaoru, no te muevas." Sasuke, estaba en brazos de su amigo.

"Sasuke... ¿fue un sueño?" No pudo olvidar, al mirarlo aquel perfil, aquella voz. Aun con el malestar, su corazón y mente ya buscaban a su alrededor algún indicio; pero le dolía su cuerpo.

"No, escuchame. Volverás con Jugo a Suna, no estamos lejos del último punto."

"¿Qué? Sasuke... " No podía levantar su mano, realmente se sentía cansada pero mirarlo tan alterado, no le dio buena espina.

"¿Sasuke?"

"Yue esta en peligro, no puedo llevarte." Escuchar ese tono grave, me confirmó lo serio del asunto. Algo debió haber pasado. El resplandor en sus manos, apenas un tibio reconfortante, intentaba pasarme su energía, como Hikaru antes hacía. Tuvimos que parar para descansar, y no fue sino hasta que aquí sme dejó en brazos de Jugo que noté la compañía extra. Roshi y... mi corazón no pudo ocultar el alivio, la alegría.

"Shisui..." Y sentir su nombre en mis labios, fue la dicha más grande. Él se acercó, grabe cada instante en mi memoria, no quería olvidar nada. Las lágrimas y el calor de su palma en mi miejilla era real, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía toque su pecho, asegurandome de sentir el palpitar de su corazón. Me perdí en su aroma, el roble ahora acompañado por una nota distinta, y en la gentil caricia de su pulgar. Cómo cuando era pequeña, su sonrisa y su voz me enclipsaron, sentí... la luz.

"Kao-chan..." Y por ese instante, me deje llevar, olvide todo y fue tan natural la risa que sentí brotar.

"Ah, la juventud" Estaba tan feliz, que ignore... que no estabamos solos. Aunque no podía ocultarlo, no me molesté en negar nada. El verlo sonrrojarse por una vez, fue mi regocijo personal.

"¿Enserio Roshi? Tenías que hablar"

"¿Me culpas? Pensé que morirías solo"

"Roshi, ahora no"

"Solo esta vez, por ella"

Ese receso para comer, dio cierta sensación de calma. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo ocupada respondiendo preguntas de Roshi, explique lo mejor que pude la situación. Convencerlo de venir no fue problema, Shisui indudablemente le daba una gran confianza y aunque tenía muchas dudas, no era momento para eso. No pude evitar mirarlo, en una faceta tan distinta.

Los años habían pasado en él de una manera fascinante, sus expresiones cuando Roshi hacía alguna broma sobre su actitud eran hermosas. El carmesí en sus mejillas, una evidencia de la vida, sabía que tenía que tranquilizarme. Sasuke me cuidaba más de lo que hubiera esperado, quizás lo había asustado esta vez. No fue sino hasta que se conectó conmigo en el lazo del Reishi que pude estar segura de sus emociones.

Ira. Angustia. Desesperación. Miedo. Tristeza. No quería que cargará con este pesar, tomé su mano y pensé en cosas felices. Si, yo confiaba en que Sasuke volvería. Por eso, cuando llegó el momento lo abrace y le dije "Estaré esperando", me regresó el abrazo esta vez.

El peso de su partida solo se atenuó con la compañía de regreso a Suna, tenía fe en que volverían.

* * *

Con el tiempo, sabía que la situación llegaría a un punto complicado. Las noticias de que Konoha había sufrido un ataque de Akatsuki llegaron hasta Suna, Naruto había logrado vencer a quienes invadieron pero no sabía más. Un día después, las noticias de un atentado contra Iwagakure por Akatsuki lo pusó en alerta. El Tsuchikage había sido salvado por un grupo desconocido, pero no revelarón más detalles. No podía hacer contacto directo, esperó y fue hasta recibir un mensaje de Yue que al menos quedo tranquilo de que estuviera a salvo.

No pudieron salvar a Han, tenían algunas heridas pero se resguardaron en Ishigakure esperando a sanar lo suficiente para continuar el viaje. Más noticias llegaron después, el Raikage pidió una reunión, el consejo le dijo que tendría que partir con una escolta. Antes de siquiera pensar en eso recibió a Baki, conocía esa mirada. En el hospital esperaba Jugo y otros 2, no vio a Sasuke pero ella estaba recibiendo tratamiento.

Abandonarla así lo inquietaba, más sabiendo que las noticias llegarían a ella y temió que su primer acto fuera levantarse para luchar._ ¿Porqué tenía que ser ella? ¿Porqué tenía que pagar por todo esto?_ Si tenía que ver a los Kages, tendría que hacer algo para apoyarla, _¿Pero como revelar al verdadero enemigo sin pruebas?_

Esperó a que despertará, Temari y Kankuro le reprocharon lo descuidada que fue. Ella sonreía de todas formas, pidió hablar con él a solas un momento. Y ese breve momento de quietud le reveló que la persona que más amaba seguía con vida. No sabía como, pero quería que al regresar se conocieran, tener otro amigo.

"No te pasará nada" le aseguró, porque no podría engañarlo la manera en que hablaba.

"Eso no lo sabemos, ni tu ni yo, pero si tú lo dices" Sonreía, sin desviar la mirada mientras tomaba mi mano y escribía en mi palma. "Escuche que podría ponerse fea la reunión... no te preocupes por Suna, es mi turno de devolverte el favor"

Y aún en cama, seguía pensando en otros, los siguientes días ambos sintieron una oleada, pero ella lo tomó peor, tuvo una fiebre y una opresión en el pecho. Isamu y Ren permanecieron a su lado, dandole el Reishi que pudieran reunir, alguien había abierto una brecha en el mundo espiritual, en consecuencia las represalias de violar una ley natural cayeron en ella. Eso explicaron, la única manera de ayudar era que todos los shamanes se unieran en el templo y pedir a sus espíritus reunir el Reishi.

* * *

"_Si Nagato creyó en ti, yo también lo haré..._"

_"Nagato probablemente fue manipulado por el odio, ese ninja enmascarado no es ordinario"_

_"Tengo fe en ti"_

Aquellas palabras cambiaron todo, cuando creía haber perdido el camino. Finalmente conoció a su padre y la verdad, el valor de sus amigos y la esperanza de Nagato eran la guía. Ahora lo llamaban el salvador de Konoha, la gente finalmente lo aceptaba y aun así seguía mirando más allá del bosque. Regresar fue solo el comienzo, los daños no fueron tan devastadores para el distrito Uchiha. Ya no tenían la barrera pero ese lugar fue la base principal, Shikamaru demostró su liderazgo mientras Tsunade permanecía en coma. Sakura tomó las riendas del hospital provisional junto a Ino.

Cada uno de sus amigos ayudaba en algo importante para reconstruir la aldea. A ratos miraba el amuleto que Kaoru le había dejado, le salvó la vida en una ocasión y por lo que escuchó de los demás, no fue el único. Una barrera ofensiva que se manifestó una vez, y solo esa ocasión.

Lo que le sorprendió más fue Hikaru, arriesgó todo por defenderlo de Pain cuando lo incapacitó con las barras, eso motivó a Sakura y Neji para liberarlo. Katsuyu lo curó hasta cierto punto, seguía recuperandose. Fue a verlo, para reconocer que estaba agradecido y disculparse por haberlo juzgado tan duramente. Por Sakura, bajo amenaza, admitió que había cometido muchos errores, que solo esperaba empezar a hacer lo correcto.

"Después de todo, le hice una promesa" Y ella volvió a su mente al salir.

"Desearía verla una última vez..." Sakura hablaba como si fuera inalcanzable, como si hubiera perdido las esperanzas.

Luego apareció Kiba, diciendo lo inimaginable. Con el corazón sumergiendose ante la noticia de que Danzo se autoproclamó como Hokage, que declaró a Sasuke, Yue y Kaoru como ninjas renegados. Peor aún, la marcó como criminal de alto nivel en sospecha de haber revelado información confidencial. Kakashi le hizo ver lo complicado que sería tratar de razonar con él, fueron en busca de Sai pensando que quizás tendría respuestas.

Les enseñó la marca maldita, que todos en la fundación tendrían, Sakura ato los hilos y finalmente entendieron porqué Hikaru no había podido decir nada. Él era la mano derecha de Danzo, las razones no eran claras pero Naruto sabía que no traicionaría jamás a Kaoru, quizás ese hombre los había amenazado y no tuvo opción. Si se enteraba de esto, sería tan incapaz de actuar como él...

"¿Mandarán ninjas detrás de Yue también? ¿porqué?, no tiene sentido, a él se lo llevaron"

"No escuche de Sasuke, solo sé que recibió hace tiempo informes de avistamientos en acciones sospechosas. No conozco más" Sai respondió, mostrandoles unas fotos. No eran tan nítidas las imágenes, ni cercanas, pero reconocían cierta cabellera naranja junto a otros 3 personas y en otra junto a un tipo grande.

"Podría ser Yu... ¿pero dónde es eso?" Sakura preguntó,

"Algún lugar de Kumogakure" Sai contestó, alguien entonces intervino en la conversación. Un par de ninjas de piel morena, ojos dorados y vestimenta extraña.

"¿Dijeron Kumo? Qué cosas dicen de nuestra aldea?" Preguntó la chica de cabello rojizo y voz altanera.

"Nada que les interese" Sakura respondió igual de furiosa.

"¿Ma-Maestro?" Dijo el muchacho mirando una de las fotos, Sakura las ocultó pero ya era tarde. Atacó la mujer primero, su técnica diferente y especializada en espadas al parecer.

"Deben saber... ¿dónde esta ese mocoso?"

"No sé de qué hablan"

"No fingan, es de su aldea. Un día aparece y al siguiente nuestro maestro desaparece sin dejar rastro. Y lo único que encontramos fue esta banda" La chica sacó una banda de Konoha, no sabían que responder, pero no querían pensar que estaban hablando de Yue.

_¿Qué esta sucediendo?"_

* * *

"Siempre me pasa, no tienes que quedarte" Kaoru era persistente, pero él era más terco.

"Lo sé, te has vuelto más fuerte... pero es mi costumbre" Shisui podía escuchar perfectamente aquellos ligeros suspiros, la risa del espíritu que era su compañero, el aroma de vainilla y pan de la comida.

"No te emociones, Hime es una mujer feroz gracias a mi" Le dio alivio verla tan animada, con la fiebre más baja, por lo que podía sentir en su frente.

"Ya vete, tienes otras cosas que hacer!" Isamu se carcajeo

"Ya, ya... los dejo. Solo diviertansé" Escuchó que arrojaron algo suave a la puerta, después de todo este tiempo, aquello que buscaba despertará su corazón estaba enfrente. No habían tenido ocasión de hablar, por eso cuando ella preguntó, no tuvo motivo de ocultarle más.

Cuando cayo del risco, que alguien lo encontrara y curará, pasar una vida huyendo, ocultando su rostro, su nombre y todo por...

"Danzo?" Su voz sonaba confundida, casi dudosa.

"Si... Él fue quien me arrebató mi ojo. Ese día, me emboscó antes de que pudiera reunirme con Akane. Verás, en ese tiempo yo e Itachi juramos hacer lo posible para proteger la aldea y a ti."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Eras pequeña, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero cuando llegaste fue en circunstancias muy extrañas. El Hokage me pidió ayudarlos a adaptarse a la aldea y además... a prepararte para liberar el sello. Aunque ser tu maestro fue mi deber, no esperaba... que se volvieran tan importantes. Fui yo quien realmente ganó más de ustedes" Sonrío, imaginando el rostro de aquellos a quienes había amado, de la familia que decidió proteger.

"No podía hacerlo solo, así que Itachi se unió al final. Te entrenamos para que pudieras hacerle frente al ritual inconcluso, por lo que habíamos leído en el pergamino, sabíamos que hacer. Cuando ocurrió lo del templo Nakano... me di cuenta que se nos acababa el tiempo. Fui ignorante al no darme cuenta que Danzo nos vigilaba."

Las imágenes de ese día involuntariamente surgieron en su mente, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ello. Más que nada para evitar pensar en lo que había perdido, y al sentir su mano, su pequeña mano en la suya... se mordió el labio. No pudo evitar pensar, en cuánto la habría hecho sufrir. Su cálido apretón, lo motivó a continuar.

"Pensó que las marcas que teníamos tenían que ver con un complot, pensó en eliminarnos a todos y lo único que pude pensar para detenerlo fue advertirle a Akane y el Hokage. El plan era... hacerle pensar a Danzo que yo propuse todo"

"...Y por eso... mando a matarte? pero, entonces... lo que vi... no tiene sentido" La tristeza en su voz era de esperar. "Itachi me enseño... cómo te asesinaba..."

"Yo le entregué a él mi otro ojo, pero yo decidí caer en ese risco. Danzo es el verdadero enemigo, quizás sea mucho pedirte esto pero... confía en Itachi. Es mi amigo, es mi culpa que esté sufriendo solo... pero su amor es real. Cree en eso." En aquellos años, pensé que la vida me jugó una mala broma al dejarme vivir. Con temor a que Danzo descubriera la verdad huí, pensando que estarían a salvo, no sabía que cambiarían tanto las cosas cuando escuche las noticias. En el fondo, sabía que Itachi buscaba seguir lo que iniciamos.

Y aunque no tenía ningun derecho, le pedí me dejará mirarla. Me guió a su rostro, con mis dedos pude dibujar en mi mente una imagen. Algo increíble de estar ciego es que podías notar detalles que ignorarías con los ojos. La textura de su piel, la forma de sus pestañas, su cabello, su esencia...

"Realmente... te has convertido en una bella mujer Kao-chan" Pensar en lo pequeña que era cuando la conocí, en lo alta que era cuando la ví por última vez. Me detuve en el contorno de sus labios, sorprendido ante la audacia que tuvo al besar mis dedos. Jamás alguien había hecho algo así, dude en continuar pero no podía escapar ante esas pequeñas manos, que me guiaban lentamente hacia su cuello.

"Gracias Shisui" su voz era diferente, tierna y suave. _¿Porqué le agradecía? ¿Solo esto podía realmente redimirlo? _Él debía estar pidiendo disculpas, pero sintió claramente aquella gota húmeda en su brazo, resbalando...

"Por volver a mí..." Se oía feliz, su pulso acelerado y la calidez de su palma era todo lo que podía sentir.

"Nunca te olvide, no pude. Estaba tan sorprendida cuando escuche tu voz que creí por un segundo... que estaba alucinando. Y en este viaje no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo pero... desde el momento en que sentí que eras real... me decidí a decirte lo que siempre sentí"

Y sentía aquel calor inundar su rostro, el desliz de su mano hacia una suave y cálida montaña, el aire en sus pulmones se detuvo ante la sorpresa y el palpitar. Ambos corazones resonaban en una melodía que solo él podía escuchar, que solo él podía ver.

"Me enamore de la pasión en tu corazón, de la voz que siempre me hacía sonreír, de aquellos ojos que traían luz al cielo. Desde pequeña, ese sentimiento solo creció y aun cuando te perdí..." su respiración, sus lágrimas, una mezcla de alegría y nostalgía que pudo entender. No se apartó cuando recargó su rostro en su hombro, lo soltó para abrazarlo como si fuera él un tesoro.

"Permaneció este amor, crecí por ello y encontré como seguir. Pero jamás te olvide... mi corazón sigue llamando por ti incluso ahora." En sus brazos, sentía cómo ella inundaba todos sus sentidos, conmovido por su sinceridad la rodeo con ese mismo vigor.

"Tú eres mi primer gran amor... Shisui." Y antes de que se diera cuenta, él sintió también las lágrimas en su propio rostro. _¿Cómo podría responder? ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Cómo esta pequeña mujer conseguía hacerlo... feliz? _

"Debo ser ... un hombre afortunado" Y esa pequeña risa, esa sonrisa que sintió brotar fue real. Ella se apartó un poco pero ninguno soltó al otro. En ese momento deseo poder ver, quería mirar sus ojos nuevamente. "He visto todas tus facetas, enojada, triste o feliz... siempre fuiste encantadora."

"No debería desear más que eso... apenas soy el hombre que recuerdas." Y le rompía el corazón admitirlo, qué sentido tenía esperar más. _¿Cómo podría aceptar su amor?_ _¿Qué futuro podría darle? _

"Si me enamoro de ti... tendré problemas"

Y en el silencio sintió lentamente sus manos llegar a su rostro, perdiendose en la sinceridad de su voz.

"Demuestramelo" Entonces le robó más que el aliento, pudo haberla detenido pero perdió al sentir sus labios. Su corazón respondió en un eco desesperado aquella sensación cálida y fría que se esparcía en su interior. El instinto lo guió a lo desconocido, su voluntad en las manos de la mujer que le abrió su corazón. Por esa vez, fue egoísta, no quería soportar otro día fingiendo una sonrisa, no quería arrepentirse más. Dijo su nombre con tal sentimiento que sabía que había perdido en el momento que llegó a sus brazos. Se dejó fundir, se abrió como nunca lo hizo con nadie... hasta el amanecer.


	51. Chapter 51

**Bueno, ahora sabes que planeaba con Shisui... siendo honesta había repasado varias escenas en mi cabeza para que fuera real, para no perder la esencia con Shisui... ya me decidí que hacer.  
jaja sabes, me divierte mucho cuando escribes *la agita* jaja suena tan gracioso en mi cabeza al leer *la agita agitadamente* XD**

**Oh, y los eventos suceden en momentos diferentes, no son todos seguidos. **

**La marcha**

"Han aplazado la reunión por lo sucedido en Konoha e Iwagakure" Temari parecía aliviada con las noticias, al igual que Kankuro.

"Tenemos 1 semana, suficiente tiempo para dejar todo arreglado aquí, son buenas noticias" Kankuro estaba muy emocionado, Gaara suspiró algo cansado y sabían porqué.

"Sigues... preocupado" Temari fue quién trató de consolarlo esta vez. "Pensémos que mientras Sasuke esté con Yue estará bien. Podemos discutir esto en la reunión..."

"Si, definitivamente haremos entrar en razón a esos viejos." Kankuro se sumo con alegría mientras continuaban hacia el centro subterráneo de medicina herbal. Los recibieron los 3 aprendices de Kaoru con la usual alegría, ella y el nuevo estaban en los campos de cultivo.

Cuando los encontraron no era sorpresa que ella estuviera ayudando, ver al otro con la pequeña Midori y los gemelos fue la sorpresa. Tuvieron que interrumpir para comentarles lo que había pasado, sobretodo el último mensaje que recibieron. Kaoru lo tomó mal, pero Temari la ayudó a aliviar su preocupación por sus amigos.

La volvió a ver más tarde en el templo, Isamu le había dicho que debían irse pronto. Al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre que hacer, quería intentar apoyar de otro modo. ¿Cómo convencer a los otros Kages que el enemigo real no era siquiera humano? ¿Cómo demostrarlo? Si, podía arriesgarse a revelar toda la verdad pero eso pondría en riesgo a su aldea. Pros y contras, lealtad o amistad, había conceptos que chocaban en su cabeza. Necesitaba un respiro y por eso cuando se le acercó Shisui en la tarde lo dejó guiar el camino. Francamente era algo diferente tener a alguien que pensabas muerto a tu lado, pero la felicidad de su amiga era genuina y no hizo muchas preguntas. Hacía cosas muy peculiares, lo llevó a un pequeño puesto de dulces y le ofreció uno. "Pensé que te gustaría el de manzana" Decía, lo tomé por curiosidad y no me negué mientras lo escuchaba hablar de lo que "veía" en este lugar.

Tuve una sensación cálida cuando mencionó que Kaoru había hablado de mí, ha saber que le habría dicho pero pasaron esos minutos tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta que pronto debía volver a la aldea, no quise irme. "Me agradas" Me dijo, tan simple, tan amable con una sonrisa amistosa. "Gracias?" No estaba seguro si debía responder a eso, él solo se carcajeo y me dio una palmada en la espalda. Estaba tan sorprendido que deje de caminar y él me rodeo con su brazo de todos modos y continuó la caminata como si nada.

"Aquí entre nos, me recuerdas un poco a otra persona. También era reservado, pero como me encantaba dejarlo igual que tú."

"N-No me pasa nada" protestó rápidamente, Shisui se carcajeo y cuando le puso la mano en el cabeza, se detuvo. Allí notó realmente una diferencia de altura como de media cabeza, se había recargado en él mientras caminaban. Era extraño pensar que fuera mayor.

"Hasta para mentir son pésimos. Bueno, tú al menos respondes..." La despedida fue breve, no pensaba que lo tratará como un niño pero... no sabía si eran amigos. El día siguiente que pasó a ver a Kaoru no fue su intención interrumpir su charla con Utakata, parecía tensa y escuchando la razón no supo dar otro consuelo más que ir al lago. Le gustaba escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo por la pequeña serie de cascadas que descendía del camino al templo principal.

"Gaara... ¿cómo manejas esto?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A... todos estos pensamientos que te vienen en la cabeza. Me siento feliz, culpable, preocupada, angustiada, bueno... tantas cosas a la vez que me estoy mareando. Y ni siquiera sé como responderle a Isamu..."

"¿Te dijo algo?"

"Si y no. Fue muy... cortante. Lo hice enojar, no se bien porqué, pero no parece tan enojado y eso me confunde... Es que me mira como si..."

"Si?"

"... como si estuviera más triste y asustado que enojado, digo, es raro pero es que fue la misma mirada que tuvo Hikaru cuando le dije que me iría"

"No soy experto en esto. Pero, a veces funciona ocuparte de una cosa a la vez."

Solo al siguiente día Gaara lamentó sus palabras, solo un poco. Al parecer su charla la llevó a tomar medidas inesperadas para hablar con Ren e Isamu, habían sentido en la mañana el disturbio en el flujo espiritual, tenía un plan en mente pero Ren se negaba, sobretodo con las noticias de Shiori.

"Después de meses... al fin mandó un mensaje y se le ocurre proponer una locura" Ren estaba más que preocupado, Isamu no se quedaba atrás pero miraba seriamente las rocas luminosas. Gaara se quedó a escuchar, Shisui permaneció con ellos, recargado en el poste del templo. Kaoru a su lado, sosteniendo su pulsera con la mirada sorprendida.

" Sería una locura ir al país del Fuego con lo que esta pasando" Gaara intervino, con ese tono formal pero serio que normalmente reservaba para mantenerse concentrado.

"Pero Shiori no pediría algo así en vano. Debe haber una razón" Ren seguía tratando de decifrar las intenciones de su amiga, caminando en círculos.

"Si la hay..." Isamu interrumpió finalmente, parecía indiferente, pero esa cara la conocía bien. Se ponía así a veces y no resultaba en algo agradable, normalmente en los entrenamientos. "Ren, ya no hay duda de que Shuuei esta aquí, podemos detener esto antes de que sea tarde... llegó el momento"

Ren se detuvo, su cara de sorpresa inicial paulatinamente pasó a la confusión y luego a completa incredulidad. "No... aun no sabemos nada de..."

"Ya esta decidido" Isamu se acercó a Ren y ese tono en su voz, no me daba buena espina.

"¿Qué no tengo opinión?" Al parecer se habían olvidado de que Kaoru estaba allí, Isamu la miró molestó. ¿A esto se refería Kaoru con que sentía su conexión débil? "Le prometí a Gaara que cuidaría Suna, si no estoy cuando vaya a la reunión..."

"Debemos ir... no podemos perder más tiempo."

"Pero Sasuke no ha regresado"

"No hay opción"

* * *

"Te espero allá"

No dije más al notar en sus ojos carmín algo realmente extraño, angustia. Pocas ocasiones lo había sentido así y por eso decidí confiar, estaba arreglando las cosas para el viaje. Quedé de ver a Isamu en la entrada porque dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien pero eso fue hace horas. Poco después alguien toco a mi puerta y cuando entro a la habitación Shisui, mi alivio se pausó al verlo con una bolsa en sus hombros y una sonrisa que supe interpretar muy bien.

"No estarás pensando..."

"Será un largo viaje..." Shisui contestó suavemente, ahora que se había acercado noté que esa sonrisa no era real.

"Si, pero no tienes que"

"Quiero ir contigo" Su tono aunque parecía alegre tenía algo diferente, no sabía que pensar.

"¿Enserio?" No quería forzarlo a nada. "Te siento extraño..." Pero no dijo nada cuando le toque la mejilla, creo estaba pensando algo. "Shisui, si es porqué parezco algo... am... pequeña o algo así, soy más fuerte de lo que piensas. Esta bien, no te preocupes... siempre tendré a Isamu conmigo"

Su brazo me rodeo la cadera, volví a ponerme roja, aun no podía superar esta atracción indudable o acostumbrarme a estos gestos de afecto tan... intoxicantes. Pero eran normalmente algo pequeño, algo suave, Shisui era más tímido de lo que pensé.

"Será... un largo viaje. Quizás llevaría 1 semana si tomo más precauciones de lo normal."

"Eso espero" Pensé que me quería lejos, hasta que lo ví tomar mi bolsa. En la entrada pensé que Isamu le diría algo, que lo haría quedarse pero solo lo miró indiferente y nos guió afuera. No entendía porqué, pero incluso cuando regresó a mi cabeza se negó a hablarme como siempre, solo indicando el camino a seguir en la arena.

* * *

Naruto regresó esa noche con el grupo, solo se sentó y siguió comiendo en automático hasta que casi se le atora un pedazo grande de res y Kakashi-sensei tuvo que golpearle la espalda fuertemente.

"Se que estás preocupado, pero trata de confiar en ellos. Estarán bien" Kakashi-sensei le dijo muy confiado

"Lo sé, pero... siento que debí hacer algo"

"Fue por su ayuda que ya llegamos hasta aquí, podemos seguir el rastro sin problema" Yamato le aseguró con una sonrisa, de todos modos no ayudaba a resolver el rompecabezas en su cabeza.

"Lo sé... rayos! No entiendo qué trata de hacer"

"No pensé que él fuera de los que pierde la cabeza ante... una situación como esta." Yamato tenía razón, pero Kakashi interrumpió muy tranquilo

"No lo es, pero ya casi lo alcanzamos. La pregunta es, ¿porqué quiere que lo sigamos?" Su pregunta le dio otro dolor de cabeza, en cuanto descansaron un poco y Yamato dijo que volvió a moverse lo siguieron en la oscuridad. Estuvo pensando desde que salieron de Konoha, ¿todas esas señales fueron... planeadas? Sabía que Hikaru debía ser muy bueno para que Sai dijera que es el mejor de Root. Alguien como él pudo haber ocultado mejor que iba a huir de la aldea. No debió ser coincidencia que se le cayera esa nota.

_¿Porqué hace esto?_ Kakashi dijo que incluso estaba disminuyendo la velocidad _¿Porqué?_ No esperaba que en la madrugada finalmente se detuviera cerca de un viejo templo. Destartalado, viejo, conectado a otros pequeños edificios por una escalera a lo ancho y largo del muro rocoso. Y Hikaru allí, donde había una luz se alzó Hikaru con una vara.

"¿Van a quedarse allí o vendrán a comer algo?" Si, definitivamente eso confirmaba todo lo que pensaba Naruto. Kakashi sugirió hacer lo que decía, aunque en su opinión... lo convenció más el conejo asado. Yamato quería preguntar pero Hikaru lo calló muy rápido metiendole un trozo caliente de carne en la boca.

"Ni por que les ofrezco algo me van a dar un respiro..."

"Tienes que admitir que es muy... inusual esto." Kakashi, le contestó terminando su parte y sonriendo debajo de la máscara. Hikaru suspiró, pero habló de frente.

"No los detengo si quieren irse, solo necesito a Naruto realmente."

"¿Podrías dejar de ser TAN EXTRAÑO?" Naruto sonaba desesperado

"Mira, no puedo decirlo. Ya sabes. Pero quiero probar una teoría, es un hecho que si no hacemos algo... será tarde"

Después de eso, siguió comiendo con la mirada cabizbaja, siguieron su ejemplo mientras pensaban en qué se habían metido al seguirlo hasta aquí.

* * *

En la seguridad de la noche, mientras ella dormía Shisui esperaba a aquella voz en la oscuridad. Isamu, el denominado Dios de los espíritus del que había leído hace mucho tiempo era una caja cuyo contenido era desconocido. Seguía pensando en su confrontación, reflexionando y negando lo que había escuchado. Llevaban viajando ya una semana, sin poder comunicarse con nadie, sin noticias, solo ellos dos a un rumbo que solo Isamu conocía. Si, había sido directo al expresar la razón de su desagrado hacia él. _¿Tenía razón?_ Mientras más lo pensaba, más se sentía...egoista.

_Cuando dije diviértanse, no me refería a que te acostarás con ella. _No sentía culpa de eso. ¿Porqué debería? Cuando por una vez, pudo sentir nuevamente algo, sentirse humano. Un hombre. Alguien lo necesitaba, alguien lo veía realmente, alguien lo amaba... de una forma tan sincera, que solo quería resguardarse en esa sensación y volver a vivir.

_Eso no tenía que pasar! Nunca tuve que preocuparme por esto antes pero TÚ, tenías que venir a poner en peligro TODO por lo que he estado peleando._

Y por instinto, contesté con enojo. Le reclamaba como si Isamu fuera un padre, un hermano, un amigo quizás. No tendría porqué, normalmente tenía más paciencia pero que insinuará que hubiera hecho algo para perjudicarla era como una blasfemia para él. Y gritaron con tal voz que supo que alguien podría escuchar, pero no le importaba más.

_¿Crees que poco me importa? Tú no la conoces como yo, no eres parte de ella como yo siempre lo seré. No tienes idea de lo que es vivir dentro de alguien tanto tiempo que olvidas que... que no eres una herramienta. Que eres... un amigo._

Eso dejó mudo a Shisui, solo por escuchar verdadera pena en su voz.

_Los amigos que tuve alguna vez... murieron. No quiero perder a más. Me gustaría que tuviera una larga vida, que sonría como antes... vaya, incluso extraño al mocoso lamebotas. No tuve este problema antes, los hombres de las generaciones pasadas nunca me trataron como... ella. _

_¿Me odias por regresar?_ la pregunta salió antes de poder detenerme a pensarlo.

_No, no a ti. _Su voz describía mejor sus sentimientos. _Me siento idiota. Olvide que tan diferente es una mujer, ¿te das cuenta de que... creaste mi mayor miedo? _

Pero realmente no entendía a que se refería, lo único que sabía con certeza es que realmente quería a Kaoru y se preocupaba por ella.

_Tengo miedo. ¿Cómo puedo protegerla? Es tan terca, tan... compasiva. No dudaría en ponerse en riesgo y ya no puedo dejarla tomar ese camino. No con Shuuei. Hay cosas que no he dicho porqué odio dar falsas esperanzas, no sé si saldremos de esto..._

¿Cómo eso lo trajo aquí? Shisui sabía que fue un acuerdo mutuo, algo implícito. Entonces los siguientes días, aprovecho aquellos momentos con ella. Isamu la conocía mejor, pero él podría hacer lo mismo. Era una forma agradable de disminuir la tensión entre ellos, sus relatos a veces hacían que Isamu dijera algo a través de sus labios y eso poco a poco los llevó a un paso agradable en la naturaleza, evadiendo pueblos y los caminos normales. Aprendiendo mutuamente cómo aquellos años los habían cambiado, estaba orgulloso al notar que aún llevaba sus lecciones a la práctica.

_Me encanta ver las hojas caer_

Shisui podía escuchar el viento, sentir ligeros roces en su pierna de aquellas pequeñas hojas, el olor de bosque... su cuerpo reconocía esta fauna. Pero no quizó decir, Isamu no indicaba a donde iban pero... ¿porqué traerlos al país del fuego?

* * *

Naruto no dudo ni un instante la oportunidad, seguir a Hikaru fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Aunque su mejor plan era hablar con el Raikage, debía intentarlo. Hikaru sonaba pesimista con su plan, pero no se negó a ayudar, rastrear al grupo que se había ido fue fácil con él de su lado.

En un punto, me preguntó si el zorro me seguía dando problemas. Se disculpó por no haber estado para ayudar, y Naruto no sabía porque parecía tan miserable al decir eso. Cuando los alcanzaron, reunió todo el valor que tenía y lo que aprendió en estos tiempos para hablarle de frente al Raikage.

Nagato le enseñó que debía terminar este círculo de odio, de Sasuke que la venganza puede consumir a una persona y cambiarla.

_Es por ellos que le pido detener está cazeria sin sentido._

_Yue es un buen chico, estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con lo que le acusan. Es inocente._

_Kaoru no ha hecho nada que una madre no haría._

_Y Sasuke... Solo necesita ser salvado._

_No son criminales, son mi familia._

No quiero que mis amigos o Kumogakure luchen por venganza.

Pero no escuchó, no se detuvo por más que interviniera. No sirvió, con cada paso que escuchaba en la nieve se sentía impotente. Aunque Kakashi le exigiera una respuesta, no era lo que esperaba...

_El mundo ninja no complace a los tontos..._

_¿Qué tan patético puede ser? ¿Realmente no puede hacer nada?_

Una seca pero sardónica carcajada rompió el silencio en la ventisca.

"Debo decir, algo de lo que dijo es verdad..." La voz de Hikaru se escuchaba tan fuerte, tan segura que casi enmudeció los pasos en la nieve.

"Si, en toda la historia de esta tierra, el hombre siempre lucho por poder. Siguen siendo tan primitivos que piensan que lo que tienen ahora les da derecho a ser superiores. Incluso les da una falsa seguridad ante aquellos que son tontos?..."

Naruto dejó de llorar, sintiendo una opresión en el aire, escuchando el sentimiento en la voz de Hikaru. No se atrevió a ver, pero siguió escuchando a su amigo defender sus palabras.

"Este mundo ninja existe porque se les permitió vivir. Si tontos son aquellos que perdonan, me enorgullece ser parte de ellos. Ustedes no conocen la verdadera fuerza, la mujer por la que peleó es poderosa porque ella tiene esperanza. Personas como ella, como Naruto siguen creyendo y por eso pueden ver. Ciegos son aquellos como tú, hombres con alma cerrada y fáciles de manipular."

Hikaru se detuvo pero la presión se hizo más evidente, incluso la temperatura se elevó a tal grado que cuando levantó la vista el humo del vapor no le dejaba ver y Kakashi lo tuvo que hacer retroceder un poco. Entonces escuchó el sonido familiar del fuego, una pelea, y el Raikage furioso.

"Lo veo, puedo ver las cadenas que te retienen y la venda en tus ojos. Descuida, no será por mucho tiempo."

"¿Qué hacemos Kakashi?" Preguntó Yamato, alterado y nervioso.

"No se acerquen" Naruto escuchó a Hikaru y otra voz femenina mezclada. Tendría que ser Shiori, cuando finalmente se disipó el vapor, casi no pudo respirar viendo unas flameantes alas rodeando a Hikaru, los otros rodeados por un hilo resplandeciente y el Raikage parecía aparecer y desaparecer. Pero ningún golpe acertaba, parecía que leía sus movimientos y fue incluso difícil ver en que momento golpearon sus manos resplandecientes su brazo.

Gritó tan fuerte, como si lo estuvieran quemando y Yamato por reflejo invocó madera para retenerlo. Pero aquellas alas resplandecieron más y su calor incineraba las ramas.

"DIJE QUIETOS, ESTOY OCUPADO" Dijo molestó, su voz aún sobrepuesta con la de su espíritu acompañante.

"¿Atacando al Raikage?" Kakashi también dudaba pero ya había visto ese movimiento antes.

"Esto solo lástima a espíritus corruptos... Lo entiendes, no?" Naruto entonces detuvo a Kakashi de ir tras Hikaru. Así como había inmovilizado a Sakura, Hikaru logró detener al robusto líder. Sus aliados gritaban desesperados pero no había que temer. Hikaru hizo otros movimientos y empezó a rodearlo con sus alas, con ambos brazos fijos en el rostro del hombre que gritaba en agonía.

"Por suerte no eres gran cosa, sal de allí" Todos se callaron cuando de la boca del Raikage empezó a salir algo grotesco, como un parásito con pinzas que trataba de huir de las llamas, pero Hikaru ya lo encerraba en una barrera como las de Kaoru. Una esfera fue todo lo que quedó en su palma, la miró y la lanzó con una pelota de arriba a abajo. El Raikage finalmente libre de aquellas alas, Hikaru volvía a su forma normal y cuando los miró está vez parecía tener alguna idea porque pudo darnos una pequeña sonrisa mostrándonos la esfera como si fuera un trofeo.

"Raikage-sama!" Gritó el chico moreno al ver como caía de cara al piso.

"¿Pe-pe-pero que diablos eres?' gritó la chica

"Hum... Un humilde shaman" no los desató, pero se acercó a mí dándome una mano.

"Shaman?" Fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Pero tome su mano confiando, ya no había hielo ni ventisca solo nosotros en una gran esfera.

"Si me ayudan con ellos, les diré todo. Pero hay que movernos, no podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo"

* * *

No era muy consciente de que me había dormido hasta que sentí a alguien moverme. Abriendo los ojos me di cuenta que otra vez me movieron de lugar, está est en una habitación amplia, desordenada pero limpia con muchas herramientas, pintura, y un gran escritorio.

Aquél cabello rubio dorado era de los pocas cosas que aligeraba la tensión y la paranoia. No hubiera pasado si no hubiera conocido al enmascarado y a la cosa que parecía planta. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que... Sasuke y los demás hubieran muerto.

"Abre la boca" dijo Deidara poniéndole en la cara un bollo de pan. A estas alturas daba igual si no confiaba todavía en ellos, tenía hambre.

"Al fin! Créeme que tampoco me gusta actuar de sirviente"

Normalmente lo ignoraba pero sentir el dulce relleno del bollo lo tentó a seguirle la conversación.

"Yo tampoco pedí que me capturaran"

" ¿Preferías haberte quedado con el maníaco de Tobi?"

No, para nada. Bueno ya tenía un nombre, pero necesitaba más información. Seguía pensando en Sasuke y los demás, a lo mejor el sabía algo.

"Ni idea, aunque me gustaría pensar que sirvieron de algo y ya no tengo que preocuparme por... "

Alguien más entró, se acercó a la luz y nuevamente se quedó callado ante esta persona.

"Itachi, ya era hora... Me estoy asfixiando en este lugar"

"Es inevitable, tenemos algo de tiempo así que puedes seguir tu camino"

"Y ser carnada? Claro, mira solo porque no estamos muertos no quiere decir que confíe en ti."

Entonces me miró con esos penetrantes ojos carmesí, probé de nuevo llamar a Harumi. "_Mi señor, no debe resistir, confíe en mi" ¿Porque debía confiar en Itachi? _

El carmín en sus ojos se desvaneció, deshizo las ataduras y quito un par de sellos. Deidara reprochaba mientras pero se calló al ver que una mariposa, acercarse a ellos. Y mirar cómo tomaba forma lentamente, un espíritu le devolvió la mirada.

"Esperaba que estuvieras loco... Rayos" Deidara parecía más decepcionado que sorprendido.

"Tienes un espíritu?" Yue estaba confundido, no parecía poseído.

"No esperaba que fuera así, pero necesito que escuches la verdad."

Y todo lo que confesó fue triste, tan real que no pude pensar que fuera falso, me advirtió sobre muchas cosas. Entre otras cosas, me pidió esperar.

* * *

Hikaru tenía el tiempo contado, dejar ir al Raikage después de explicar que había sido manipulado fue desesperante. Con razón fue presa fácil. Al menos no harían de esto algo conflictivo, bajo amenaza, claro, porque el orgullo de un hombre como él tenía que ser aplastado. Confío en Yamato para dejar en el templo la esfera y Kakashi le pidió regresar a salvó a Konoha pero Naruto se negó a abandonarlo.

Ya había malgastado tiempo, quizás solo tenía unos 4 días más antes de que acabará la reunión y Danzó regresará a Konoha. No quiso pelear con él, siguió el camino acordado y para el segundo día sintió aquella chispa de Isamu. Se apresuró, ansioso y al poner un pie en aquel claro la vio a ella.

Parecía genuinamente sorprendida, había crecido un poco, pero verla sana era todo lo que pedía, no se movió pensando en lo último que le dijo. Naruto se adelanto y la abrazo de golpe, ella sonreía y lloraba. Entonces notó al hombre a su lado, esperaba a Sasuke pero este desconocido con máscara en los ojos no parecía un enemigo.

El par seguía hablando o discutiendo, era difícil seguir la línea de palabras, pero Naruto no se apartó ni un segundo.

_Demonios Kaoru! Somos un equipo._

_Sakura casi se vuelve loca, y luego te perdimos el rastro... _

_¿Cómo está Sasuke? No... Te ha... Bueno..._

_¿Dónde han estado? ¿Porque no han... regresado?_

Bien, ya era suficiente. Lo apartó en segundos y cuando sus ojos esmeralda se cruzaron, se sintió muy imbécil. Tenía que disculparse pero un perdón no era suficiente, se rasco nervioso el cuello y tomo aire, pero no salieron palabras.

Y se cubrió media cara con una mano, solo para evitar golpearse la frente.

"Hika?"

"Perdón" Salió como un suspiro, no podía hacerlo si la veía a los ojos. "Nada de lo que dije fue verdad. Mira, no quería que nada de eso pasará. Tu y el mocoso son mi familia... He hecho cosas horribles y no espero que me perdones pero..."

"Hika" ella se puso de puntillas, ya alcanzaba bien mi cabeza y me sujeto como cuando me masajeaba. No estaba enojada, no ví odio ni tristeza, solo una pequeña sonrisa. "Te extrañe"

Y mis miedos no valieron nada, me abrazó, la sostuve con fuerza esperando que esté fuera su redención. Cierta tranquilidad lo acogió pensando que había madurado.

"Isamu dice que tenemos irnos.. pero hay algo que quiero decirles"

Se apartó para tomar la mano del hombre que parecía tenso y nervioso, lo hizo acercarse y le quitó la máscara lentamente.

La mitad de lo que dijo se perdió cuando escucho el nombre, cuando vio su cara, el color de su cabello, y habló. Ni siquiera lo pensó, fue la mezcla de tantas cosas estancadas en su pecho y la frustración lo que hizo golpearle la cara.


	52. Chapter 52

_La caída_

Era un encuentro inevitable, había esperado tanto tiempo ver el fruto del caos que había cosechado que no pudo resistirlo. En sus manos tenía más de lo que pudo adivinar. Sasuke era la prueba de que la oscuridad puede someter cualquier cosa. Cualquier noción de humanidad se quebró en sus manos, cada grito de agonía era un suave canto en sus oídos.

Zetsu estaba satisfecho, no importa si sobrevivieron las pestes que acompañaron a su nuevo juguete. Finalmente podía arremeter a gusto contra la luz que siempre buscaba opacar su objetivo. Aún era molestó que Kaname intentará luchar contra él, su ventaja era la maldición en su cuello de una serpiente que yacía dentro. Una insignificante peste para él, la única razón por la que aún no lo mataba era que Kaname resistía todavía.

"Debo admitir que no esperaba que durarás tanto"

Sasuke estaba atado nuevamente, las marcas pintando su piel y el sello devorando la parte espiritual muy lentamente.

"Si tan solo me dijeras lo que quiero saber... Lástima."

Con sus manos tomó su cabeza y sonrió con tal gusto al ver sangrar nuevamente el recipiente. Sasuke habló con la voz de Kaname.

"Es todo lo que tienes?"

"Oh Kaname, no sabes cuánto me divierte tenerte ahora en esta posición. ¿No te encanta escuchar a tu amo sufrir? Dime, ¿no es agradable sentir su dolor?"

"Aléjate de Sasuke, no tiene nada que ver con esto"

"¿Bromeas? Es como ver el pasado... Dos hermanos, tan diferentes. Peleando desde pequeños por la aprobación de sus padres... Uno opacando perpetuamente la existencia del otro."

Zetsu lo hizo sufrir más, quemando las muñecas de Sasuke mientras reía y con la miraba saboreaba cada detalle del dolor en su rostro.

"Ustedes me quitaron mi oportunidad... Me hubiera amado si solo no hubiera interferido ese miserable. Ah pero no está vez."

Zetsu lamió la sangre que escurría por sus muñecas, este era su elixir, su adicción más profunda. La sangre seducía cada fibra de su cuerpo, el calor que irradiaba solo era superado por una cosa. Devorar un alma. Saborear a Sasuke despertó su hambre.

Le gustaba pasar los días haciendo de Sasuke su marioneta personal, obligarlo a cazar para él. Además de ser una carnada ideal para Kabuto, le servía como un seguro. Estaba interesado en 3 sujetos que a veces veía en las memorias de Sasuke, breves espejismos de siluetas, el chico realmente le daba pelea para obtener información pero no sé rendiría.

Pensó que quizá una probada no haría daño pero el compañero de siempre con la misma máscara que le desesperaba entró sin aviso.

"¿Ya terminaste? Tenemos que darnos prisa"

"Tch, siempre tan inoportuno."

"Te está usando... ¿Qué no lo ves?" Kaname habló a través de Sasuke, mirando a Zetsu quien solo se lamió los labios, rastros de sangre aún en su cara. Tobi se acercó y cuando tocó su cabeza esa aura carmín tan similar a la sangre cubrió el brillo en los ojos negros de Sasuke.

"Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer" Zetsu a regañadientes soltó a Sasuke, quién no respondió más.

* * *

"¿Ya no te duele?" Kaoru preguntó mientras terminaba de vendar la cabeza de Hikaru. Naruto cocía la carne mirando a ratos al par mientras discutía amablemente. Shisui regreso con agua, asegurando que no había nadie cerca.

"Me muero por ir... ¿Porque no vamos un rato?"

"Claro, te hace falta" Hikaru comentó, ganándose un golpe y Naruto no pudo evitar carcajearse.

"No es mala idea, está fresca el agua." Naruto repartió la carne contento, escuchandolos discutir quién apestaba más.

"Aún me parece... Extraño" le susurró a Kaoru, tomando su lugar.

"Si, entiendo que dices..." Naruto la observó discretamente, probando un bocado. Una parte seguía tratando de no pensar demasiado en Konoha, antes de volver tenía que hacerse más fuerte. Con la promesa de que ayudarían a que el zorro no pusiera a otros en peligro, no cuestionó en las siguientes semanas. Al principio la meditación no parecía nada nuevo pero se arrepintió de criticar a Isamu en su cabeza. No sabía que una pelea mental fuera tan demandante, nada que no pudiera tolerar, claro.

Lo que le pareció curioso fue que evitarán a la gente, pero no le ocultaban donde iban pasando en el mapa. Cuando no resistió su consciencia llamó a uno de los sapos. Pensó que lo detendrían pero Kaoru le abrazo tan agradecida.

"Había olvidado que tú si puedes invocar animales!"

Se puso locamente a escribir, incluso Hikaru parecía ocupado diciéndole que era mala idea y debía enviarlo en código pero no tenían tiempo y masomenos así comenzaron a discutir.

"¿Qué no enviaban mariposas? Naruto trato de recordar pero Shisui quién mantenía una mano firme en el piso le respondió.

"No, esas mariposas son emisarios espirituales. Tampoco entiendo porque no pueden hacer contratos con otros animales pero no todos huyen. Recuerdo que a Hikaru le agradaban las salamandras y las ardillas."

"¿Enserio? Kao-chan nunca pudo llevarse bien con ninguno. Oh, pero porque no envían de esos que dices?

"En resumen, como no sabemos dónde está Shuuei es mejor no enviar mensajes. Estoy igual que tú, deduzco cosas pero puede que me equivoqué. Además no los culpo por estar así, no hemos sabido nada desde que dejamos Suna.

"Hum... Espera... No fue hace un mes?!" Naruto trato de hacer cuentas, pero la carcajada de Shisui sonaba rara y lo vió sonrojarse.

"No estoy seguro, es difícil mantener el ritmo del tiempo estando ciego."

Al final Kaoru le pidió enviar su mensaje, solo vio el nombre de Gaara y para no leerlo se puso a escribir uno también. Para Kakashi porque no tenía idea si Tsunade había despertado, quería que supieran que estaba bien y que regresaría cuando terminara su entrenamiento.

Después de eso Kaoru mostró más vigor optimista, aunque no podía engañarlo, sabía que también se preocupaba por ellos. Isamu, el espíritu que disfrutaba de asustarlo hablando en el cuerpo de su amiga, con el tiempo se volvió menos alegre y más callado, o al menos eso pensaba. Se le hizo raro que Isamu le pidiera no alejarse de ella, aún cuando no estuvieran entrenando.

_Ayudame a hacerla entrar en razón..._

Le dijo una vez, quizás tenía que ver con los mareos, pero solo le pasaba cuando se levantaba rápido. Le preocupaba verla nerviosa, Hikaru le dijo que era normal.

_Solo se preocupa demasiado._

Esa noche le hizo compañía haciendo guardia.

"Apreció lo que tratas de hacer, pero me gustaría que te cuidarás más"

Suspiró cansada pero aquella media sonrisa le dijo todo lo que necesitaba, era un alivio saber que al menos si le hacía caso. Se recargo en su hombro y bostezo un poco.

"Lo siento, es la costumbre. No puedo bajar la guardia."

"¿No confías en que pueda protegerme?"

"Francamente no sé qué decirte. Es que nunca pensé que Isamu sintiera miedo. No sé porque lo siento tanto estos días. No...no debería dudar"

Naruto ni lo pensó al pincharle la mano. "¿Porque fue eso?"

"Oh, si eres tú. Por un segundo pensé que era otra persona." Esta vez quería ser útil, darle ánimos. "Eres muy terca para rendirte, más lista... Y no estás sola."

No tenía el valor para decir más, además muchas cosas se revolvían en su cabeza y no se le daba tan bien explicarse. Pero verla sonreír le dió la corazonada de que fue de sirvió de algo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en regresar con noticias?"

"Le dije que era MUY importante, ¿De qué te preocupas?"

"Cuando me contaste lo del Raikage me quedé pensando. ¿Y si a Gaara también lo atacaron en el camino?" Naruto la miró extrañado.

"Exagero, ¿verdad? Digo, a estas alturas con que me digan que Sasuke regreso con Yue ya me puedo calmar"

"Siempre fuiste algo nerviosa. Y me gusta eso de ti pero está vez te hace daño." Naruto le pasó algunas de las moras que tenía guardadas en el bolsillo. "Sé que no comemos mucho pero casi no te veo dar un bocado. No me obligues a darte.."

El día siguiente llegaron a un lugar casi desierto, ruinas de edificios resumía el terreno.

"¿Qué lugar es este?" Kaoru fue la primera en hablar

" Shiori dice que debería haber un refugio. Siganme"

"Tan directo como siempre" Shisui comentó algo sarcástico, Hikaru no respondió. Bajo unos escombros a las orillas del bosque, una vieja trampilla de roca les rebeló unas escaleras.

"No veo nada" Naruto busco algo que pudiera dar luz.

"Mm... Yo creo escuchar algo." Shisui camino tranquilamente en la oscuridad, Hikaru les dió luz y continuaron.

* * *

Algo que siempre molestó a Shikamaru era tener que dar malas noticias. Mantener la cabeza en la tierra sin importar que sucediera. Desde la invasión a la aldea una serie de noticias realmente retaba su cordura. Desearía poder abandonar su posición, como Naruto. A estas alturas solo quería un milagro, si antes era difícil encontrar una solución para que sus compañeros regresarán a casa, con la desaparición de Yamato y la primera carta de la reunión de los Kages lo llevó a hablar con los demás. Y al mirar a más de sus camaradas sufrir emocionalmente, tuvo que liberar su frustración.

Kiba y Hinata lo encontraron medio muerto por el trabajo. Lo sacaron a regañadientes, y se lo entregaron a Ino y Choji. El hospital al no estar terminado aún, lo instalaron en enormes carpas frente al jardín de Kaoru. Era lo más conveniente al tener la reserva a la mano, él y Hinata conocían muy bien donde guardaba los suministros.

La casa era un refugio para ellos cuando necesitaban tomar un descanso, dormir o en su caso analizar cada pista posible para proteger su hogar. No podía darse el lujo de dejar que sus sentimientos intervinieran y pensó que ya nada podría complicar las cosas.

Kiba entró frenético, "Shikamaru!" Ni siquiera le dió oportunidad de negarse, prácticamente sacándolo de la casa.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Debemos correr, antes de que Akamaru pierda su olor" lo obligó a montar a Akamaru, en el camino le contó que había pasado. 3 ninjas se entregaron a ellos pidiendo ayuda, Akamaru logró oler en ellos rastros de Yue y compañía pero no tuvo tiempo de intervenir cuando se los llevaron.

"Diablos, creo que irán directo con Ibiki" Kiba escuchó a Akamaru ladrar, "¿De quién es?" Su amigo canino le contesto y Kiba parecía aliviado.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Olió la sangre pero no es de ellos. Creo que están heridos y por eso no se resisten. ¿Qué hacemos?"

Shikamaru sabía que una vez llegarán con Ibiki, terminarían o muertos o encerrados bajo el ojo de Root. Le pidió acelerar el paso y llegar antes. Solo por unos minutos se adelantaron y Shikamaru le pidió buscar a Kakashi y Shizune.

Entró para negociar con Ibiki en dejarlo unos minutos con ellos, antes de hacer otra cosa. "Pienso que también lo entiendes, algo esta mal, y dudo que tengamos otra oportunidad si los dejamos en manos de Root."

Ibiki confío, ocultó a Shikamaru y una vez que se quedaron solos entró a ver a los ninjas cautivos. Una chica de pelo rojo con lentes gruesos y piel pálida tenía varios rasguños visibles en su rostro y un chico de pelo casi blanco, como azulado y gris que parecía más preocupado por su brazo que otra cosa. Tenía sangre seca y estaban discutiendo.

"Te dije que era mala idea, debimos volver" el chico habló molestó

"Apenas logré salvarte de Kisame y así me agradeces, es tu culpa!"

"Silencio!" Ibiki no era paciente, Shikamaru decidió hablar con quién parecía más fácil de hablar.

"¿Porque vinieron a Konoha?"

"Te respondería pero si se muere este idiota no podré salvar a mis chicos"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan loca incluso ahora? Olvídalo, es una pregunta estúpida. Tú te niegas a curarme"

"Si tú me usarás me daría asco"

Shikamaru supo de solo verlos así que ambos eran idiotas. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para esto.

"Yue, Kaoru, Sasuke, Naruto, Hikaru... Les suena alguno de ellos?" Kiba no especificó y aún no llegaba, pero viendo que si cambio su cara un poco le dió el motivo perfecto a seguir. Para cuándo llegó Kakashi y Shizune, no perdió el tiempo en contarles lo que había escuchado.

* * *

"Está no puede ser tu idea! Se supone que tú eres el listo"

"Naruto..." Hikaru perdía la paciencia

"Tú me viste perder el control con Pain"

"Naruto..."

"Si el Cuarto Hokage no hubiera estado allí yo..."

"CÁLLATE!" Hikaru lo golpeó fuerte en la nuca, Kaoru le devolvió el golpe a su brazo y Shisui le dió un codazo amistoso en las costillas que hizo que volteran a verlo.

"No pude evitarlo" Tomó una bolsa y se fue caminando afuera

"Sigue siendo un raro. Ugh, en fin, lo que trataba de decir es qué no vamos a lanzarte así nada más. Este es el mejor lugar que conozco para que hagan las paces"

"Lo dices cómo si fuera simple" Naruto no estaba convencido y con buena razón. Seguía mirando mientras dibujaba en el piso un tipo raro de sello.

"Tal vez no, pero... Dale una oportunidad." Kaoru le dibujaba otra vez la misma marca de cuando ella entraba en su interior.

"No entiendo, ¿Porque eres amable con el zorro? "

"Te lo diría si pudiera, pero es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo." Esta vez le pinto la frente, y lo observó preocupada. "Tienes que enfrentarte con... tus sentimientos. Esto te ayudará a entrar, pero si algo pasa... no puedo meterme y ayudar. "

"Está bien, puedo hacerlo. No entrené con los sapos por nada." Honestamente también se estaba animando con eso, no debía dudar.

"Ni me los menciones" Hikaru dijo molestó, Kaoru se rió mirándolo de reojo.

"Tanto te asustó ver uno, quién lo diría"

"Se supone que NADIE debía estar aquí, tch..."

"Al menos vino a ayudar." Kaoru se apartó un poco y espero a que Naruto empezará a meditar antes de recostarse sobre la pared. Frotando su frente, cerrando los ojos y deseando que Isamu le dijera algo. Apenas llegaron se fue y no dijo más, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de leer la respuesta por ayudar a preparar todo. Saltó un poco cuando Hikaru se sentó a su lado, parecía cansado.

"AM... ¿Esta Shiori contigo?"

"No, se fue hace un rato." Curiosamente Hika la recostó en su hombro, jugando con un mechón de su pelo. "Ya que estamos solos, quería saber... ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si, no es nada. Supongo que solo son los nervios"

"Mientras no te desmayes por ahí está bien por mi. Pero debes comer mejor"

"Eso intento! No sé , solo me dió asco el conejo de anoche."

"No puedes vivir de peras... "

"Al rato voy por algo..."

"Na, deja que Shisui se encargue de eso." Lo dijo un tanto gruñón, y se mordió el labio al recordar que no debía sonar así.

"Sigues molestó. Ya te dije que no es su culpa"

"Eso no quita lo que siento. No espero que lo entiendas."

Ninguno supo que decir después de eso. Esperaron a que Naruto saliera del trance, después Hikaru los preparo para lo que seguía.

"Bien, estaremos aquí para mantener tu aura oculta pero depende de ti. Solo no hagas nada estúpido" Kaoru solo suspiró viendo al gruñon de Hikaru.

"Cuídate" Hikaru no perdió el tiempo en poner en marcha el sello. Ambos esperaban que tuviera éxito.

* * *

"Bueno, tu hermano se volvió loco. ¿Ahora que?" Deidara seguía el veloz paso de Itachi por el bosque, algo impresionado por el chico que mantenía el ritmo.

"Sigan con el plan."

Deidara se quedó callado, en su estado no había forma de que saliera con vida. Una misión suicida, y todo por... Argh, Ni quería tratar de entender. Definitivamente era mejor mantenerse al margen, no quería otra decepción como la de Sasori.

"Pero Sasuke" Yue rebatió, Itachi ni se inmutó.

"Yo me haré cargo." Antes de irse le dejó en su mano una nota doblada. Se separaron, Yue intentó no voltear atrás, pero siguió a Deidara. No debían atraer la atención, mantuvieron el paso. Al llegar a ese terreno desolado, Deidara empezó a buscar el lugar que había mencionado Itachi.

"A veces odio que tenga razón" Comentó cuando encontró una puerta oculta y la abrió. Bajaron hasta tocar piso pero Deidara lo cubrió al percatarse que alguien atacaba.

"Se metieron al agujero equivocado"

"Lo que faltaba..." Deidara no estaba de humor

* * *

El enorme estruendo sacó del trance a Hikaru, la barrera había desaparecido y Kaoru parecía estar igual de confundida, no podía haber pasado más de 1 hora. Naruto seguía en trance y no podían interrumpir, lo dejo en manos de Hika y corrió a investigar.

El ruido de una pelea, la luz al pasar el pasillo revelando que algo había destruido gran parte del túnel y el grito tan familiar la hizo correr a ellos.

"Alto!" Gritó con fuerza, pudo ver a Yue frente a Deidara, en una barrera de hielo pero el fuego de Shisui parecía fuerte, uso su barrera para protegerlos.

"Oka-san!" No solo fue que la dejará sin aliento la forma que le cayó encima, sino que por primera vez... Su Yue la llamó madre. Lo abrazo con fuerza, su muchacho temblaba pero estaba feliz de verlo a salvó. El humo se disipaba, dejando a la vista el terreno.

"Oka-san, se llevaron a Sasuke.. es mi culpa. Me separé del grupo, no ví que era una trampa y luego... Itachi y Deidara me salvaron."

"Y no servirá de nada si nos quedamos aquí. No tengo idea si esto atraera al caníbal y el lunático"

"Perdón, no sabía que.." Shisui comenzó a disculparse pero Kaoru interrumpió viendo a Yue tan alterado.

"No, tiene razón. Debo ir por Naruto y Hika" Yue la detuvo del brazo.

"¿Enserio está aquí? Oh dios, esto es malo..."

"Iré por ellos.." Shisui se fue y Deidara lo siguió.

"¿Qué pasa Yu?"

"Creo que... Sasuke está poseído, dijo Itachi que atacó a los Kages y si eso es cierto... Utakata y los demás..."

Kaoru entendió entonces la gravedad de la situación, había posibilidad de que ya supieran donde estaban todos. Con Hikaru y Naruto se pusieron en marcha pero necesitaban información, les pidió contar lo que supieran. Se había declarado la 4° Guerra Ninja, los probables sobrevivientes de Akatsuki eran Kisame y Zetsu, buscaban a Sasuke por haber matado a Danzo.

"Debemos separarnos, no veo otra salida" Kaoru no sabía cuánta ventaja tendría el enemigo pero no iba a rendirse.

"Tú y Yue vienen conmigo. Shisui, te encargó a Naruto y Deidara, vayan a Suna" Hikaru se detuvo para entregarle a Naruto quién seguía inconsciente a Shisui.

"No gracias, me matarán si doy un paso allí" La negación de Deidara hizo que Kaoru hiciera algo inesperado, sujetándolo con las cuerdas espirituales como un capullo le presionó para dejarlo sin habla y gritó con fuerza.

"¿QUIERES MORIR?" Ni Yue se movió al verla tan alterada y furiosa.

"Si no te mato yo, lo hará Shuuei sin dudar, devorará tu alma y borrará cualquier rastro de tu esencia. Te lo puedo apostar, no descansará hasta dejar esta Tierra seca y marchita." La mezcla de voces sorprendió a Deidara, mirando como aquellos ojos verdes parecían brillar y la luz que provenía de ella empezaba a molestar.

"Si aprecias tu vida, irás a Suna y pelearas a su lado. Te prometo que si algo le sucede a Gaara, Naruto o los demás no tendré misericordia. ¿Está claro?"

Lo soltó y a juzgar por su cara no era tan estúpido para negarse.

"Creo que solo estaba bromeando..." La pequeña sonrisa nerviosa de Yue al alejarla la calmó un poco, luego pensaría en disculparse. Su hijo los guió a donde se encontraba Itachi, que debía devolverles algo importante. Deidara preguntó si tenía idea de a qué se refería y Hikaru confesó que hace mucho le habían encargado a Itachi el espíritu de Sagara. Continuamos, Kaoru asustada por lo que podría encontrar al final del camino.

* * *

Itachi hizo todo para resistir, en su interior sabía que la única razón por la que su cuerpo seguía adelante era para salvar a su querido hermano. Ver a Sasuke al borde de la posesión completa de un ente como Shuuei le partía el alma. Al menos esta vez solo estaban ellos, no habría heridos. Tenía una idea. Más bien una apuesta, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio si funcionaba. Hacer tiempo para tener cortar la posesión, esperar que llegarán, era su misión.

Le sorprendió cuanto había crecido, la fuerza que tenía ahora era una mezcla peligrosa pero en el fondo aún residía su verdadera esencia. Sagara lo protegió del impacto del rayo, pero el sello ya no resistió y la armadura del Susanno se manifestó.

_Itachi-sama! _Sagara gritaba, pero ya no había más que hacer.

_Está bien, Sagara... Ayudame a recuperar a mi hermano _

Era la última orden, ya lo sabía pero no quitaba este sentimiento de inquietud. Ya había cargado muchos errores, había compartido el dolor y el peso con la idea de realizar el sueño de su juventud. Ya no más guerras, no más muerte sin sentido, y aunque su amigo le encargó este sueño, al acercarse a Sasuke ya sabía que no podría verlo realizado. Usar los 3 tesoros fue su única salida, arrancó a Orochimaru de su cuerpo con la espada, y lo liberó del trance en el que estaba.

"Sasuke!" Escuchaba voces, incluso en su cabeza. Llamando por ellos, pero no quedaba tiempo. Su voluntad guío su mano a la frente de Sasuke, en un intento por protegerlo le dejo un mensaje en sus memorias.

_Está bien__ Sagara... Solo hazlo_

_Lo cuidaré... Lo prometo. _El aliado que lo acompañó tantos años tomó su último aliento para poder jugarse todo en esta petición suya. Dividió su alma en un sello espiritual, ocultando en su ojo derecho, la espada Totsuka, en el ojo de Shisui el espejo de Yata y en un acto de esperanza dejo la Magamata en el corazón de Sasuke.

Al menos así podía descansar, mirando a su hermano libre con la poca vista que le quedaba.

"Lo siento... Sasuke

* * *

"... Lo siento" Kaoru lloraba mirando a ambos hermanos en el piso. Hikaru se derrumbó en el cuerpo de Itachi, Yue se quedó paralizado.

"Itachi...Sagara?" Hikaru tocaba el pecho de Itachi, sus manos resplandeciendo, desesperado buscando una señal. Kaoru lo escuchaba respirar pero sus heridas parecían graves. Con ambas manos comenzó a curarlo.

_Sasuke...Kaname...__ Apenas podía sentir su pulso, sin chakra pero sentir ese pequeño rastro de energía espiritual le dió esperanza y siguió llamando._

_Kaname! Háblame. _Isamu también sonaba desesperado, y por un largo momento no escuchamos nada.

_I-Isamu-sama... _

_"_Resistan, no voy a perderlos" Lo más urgente era pasarles chakra y Reishi, Isamu protestó pero no desistió.

_NO LO HAGAS! _

_Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA? DEJARLOS MORIR?_

"Maldición! Gritó Hikaru, la sobresaltó tanto que sus manos dejaron de brillar y entro en pánico, Isamu se negó a darle Reishi "Llegamos tarde... "

Yue sostuvo las manos de su madre, deteniendo el temblor y unió su fuerza a la suya en un brillo azul hacia Sasuke. Isamu ya no se negó, pero le advirtió no dar demasiado. Casi sintió vergüenza en perder la compostura, realmente su Yuu había madurado.

"No pude hacer nada..." Yue cerró los ojos de Itachi y dejo su mano en su frente un momento.

No tenía un plan, en realidad se sentía un fracaso. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo. Sin embargo,Yue sacó un pergamino, guardo el cuerpo de Itachi y no dijo nada. Sosteniendo con fuerza, mientras terminaba de cerrar la herida más grande.

_Creo que su pulso está mejorando pero necesitamos ayuda._

Isamu tenía razón, pero lo más cercano era Konoha. No podía hacer mucho sin medicina ni herramientas, ignoró el mareo que le causó levantarlo, la adrenalina era su motor y solo esperaba que su corazón aguantará.

* * *

Sakura y Hinata irrumpieron dónde Shizune trabajaba arduamente, varios médicos rodeaban a quienes no pensó en volver a ver. Sasuke y Kaoru, tendidos e inconscientes. Hinata no dudo ni un segundo en correr hacia su amiga, a poca distancia Hikaru mantenía fluyendo energía hacía ella.

Yue hacia lo mismo con Sasuke, en todo el proceso no se movió de su lado, trabajando incansablemente hasta que sintiera el firme pulso de su corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se desplomó exhausta? Ya era de noche cuando Shizune vino a reemplazarla. No quería dejarlo pero Tsunade reunió a todos ante esta situación. Los viejos amigos, Shikamaru, Sai y Kakashi quien llevaba a cuestas a un exhausto Hikaru en su hombro.

"Antes que nada, ya informe a la Alianza Shinobi de lo que ha ocurrido. Deben tener preguntas, sé que quieren verlos pero por el momento no puedo dejar que nadie se acerque"

"Pero, Tsunade-sama..." Con una feroz mirada silencio a Sakura.

"Ni tú Sakura, estarán bajo mi supervisión mientras recuperan la conciencia."

"Tendremos que... entregar a Sasuke?" Ino estaba preocupada, Choji le mostró su apoyo en silencio, Sakura se preguntaba lo mismo puesto que las últimas órdenes eran proteger a los Jinchurikis y capturar a Sasuke.

"No por ahora, Hikaru me ha explicado que sucedió. ¿Te importa?" Tsunade esperó a que él tomará la iniciativa, mientras más escuchaban más loco sonaba todo. Espíritus, Reishi, guardianes... Pero mientras más contaba, las cosas empezaban a encajar en la cabeza de Sakura y no sonaba tan loco. Sasuke era inocente, de eso no tenía duda ahora.

Hikaru en un punto dejó de sostenerse de Kakashi, se dejó desplomar en la pared incapaz de mirarlos y fue una sorpresa escuchar el arrepentimiento en su voz. Kiba siendo el más emocional no pudo contener su enojo ante lo que les había ocultado y cuestionó su lealtad.

Sai la sorprendió al ser el primero en defenderlo, al explicar la marca maldita (desvanecida) que se les ponía a todos los Shinobi bajo las órdenes de Danzó. Lee no sonaba tan rencoroso cuando preguntó porque trabajaba con él. Neji fue más comprensivo pero no justifico a Hikaru, pidiendo una razón para confiar en él, sobretodo por qué Naruto no había regresado.

"Cuando supe que Danzó se iría ví mi oportunidad. Quería que me siguiera para que pudiera hacer las paces con Kurama"

Hinata se estremeció, incluso Sakura no pudo ocultar ese temblor recordando como perdió el control peleando con Pain. Tsunade no parecía nada complacida con sus palabras.

"No fue lo que escuche de Kakashi. No fueron ustedes quiénes arrinconaron al Raikage?"

"Eso fue un malentendido, solo saque el espíritu que tenía dentro."

"Hokage-sama, creo que sus intenciones son sinceras. Deberíamos escuchar antes de pensar en interrogar." Kakashi fue bastante razonable, le dió el pie que necesitaba a Shikamaru para acercarse y ponerse a su nivel.

"Lo más prudente es recopilar toda la información que puedas darnos. Pero en tu estado sería cruel, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Hokage-sama?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Shizune venía corriendo, susurrándole algo a Tsunade, Sakura pensó que fue algo inusual que terminara la reunión así. No pudo dormir esa noche, pensando en la guerra que se venía y su equipo.


	53. Chapter 53

**Vulnerable**

_Naruto miraba una vida que no era suya, a través de los ojos del huésped en su interior. Le sorprendió ver el mundo tan vibrante, donde la naturaleza predominaba sobre el hombre, viajaba con quién reconoció como el Hachibi pero este era diferente. _

_Al inicio pequeño y corriendo entre el paisaje, mientras la tierra cambiaba y ellos crecían, pero hubo un momento donde sintió temor. Impotente ante los hombres que se habían llevado a su compañero y avergonzado por haber huido. _

_Solo quería un hogar, creció pensando que no podría confiar en nadie hasta que conoció a una niña. Pequeña de ojos verde esmeralda, Kurama estaba listo para defenderse pero estaba herida. Cojeaba mientras se abría paso, como si estuviera pérdida. _

_Quizás fue porque se veía realmente asustada o fue el hecho que ningún humano le sonrió antes al verlo. No sabía porque señalaba tanto un lugar. Naruto miró como Kurama la llevo a dónde finalmente unas voces gritaban angustiadas. Iba a irse cuando la dejó cerca, debió irse..._

_La niña era muda, le ofreció comida y sus padres le ofrecieron amistad. La madre fue lo que hizo a Naruto sostener el aliento, aquél rostro y sonrisa se parecía a Kaoru. Y mientras viajaban, Kurama siguiendo a la niña que buscaba su compañía. Jamás pensó verlo feliz, nunca imaginó que conociera otra cosa que no fuera la ira. _

_Después un hombre de ojos rojos apareció y en ese punto todo cambió, Kurama estaba confundido. Naruto no pudo detener al grupo que apareció tiempo después, furiosos, asustados y armados persiguieron a la familia que lo protegía. La pequeña sosteniendolo con todas sus fuerzas, temblando y llorando. _

_Había visto tantas veces la cara en la montaña del primer Hokage en su niñez que supo quién era en cuanto apareció. No había notado a la pequeña y Kurama hizo lo posible por salvarla del brutal ataque. Pero el bosque se cerraba, la soltó bruscamente cuando fue capturado y los aldeanos regresaron._

_Naruto sintió la amarga tristeza y desesperación mirando como los aldeanos culpaban a Kurama de las atrocidades que ellos habían cometido. Poniendo como evidencia los cadáveres de la familia de esta pequeña niña que aún trataba de acercarse a él. _

_Y desde ese día perdió su libertad, atado a la ambición de los hombres, atormentado al sentir como la fe... el amor que había conocido jamás volvió a tocar su corazón. Con el paso de los años, a través de un agujero, condenado a ver una y otra vez lo peor de los humanos. _

_Ni siquiera cuando tuvo una oportunidad de ser libre pudo librarse de aquel de ojos carmesí. Solo era una herramienta, solo era un arma, no había compasión y en la oscuridad apenas podía recordar a aquellos quienes una vez le ofrecieron calidez. Resignado a vivir así... por siempre._

* * *

**Sacrificio**

_Tenía en brazos a una niña pequeña de pelo azulado oscuro, durmiendo plácidamente. La mujer frente a él la miraba con afecto y le dio un beso en la pequeña frente antes de marcar con su sangre el sello en su cuello. Los ojos dorados de Akane reflejaban pena y resignación mientras marcaba en el aire frente a su pecho el mismo sello._

_"Ya es hora. No queda mucho tiempo" _

_Itachi asintió y mantuvo a Kaoru en brazos mientras Akane continuaba con el ritual. Era algo que había leído en el pergamino, no dejaba de mirar a la mujer que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida. Su ropa igual de manchada, por la sangre que ya habían derramado, por sacrificar a su clan, una carga que llevaría consigó, al igual que el espíritu que se presentó ante ellos. _

_"Sagara, pido ante ti que le confieras mi fuerza a Itachi, toma mi vida y la sangre que hemos derramado para completar el sello." _

_"¿Es lo que realmente deseas, sacerdotisa?" Esos ojos penetrantes observaban fijamente a la pequeña en mis brazos, luego a mí. Ella asintió, pero Sagara no concedió enseguida, en cambio hizo una pregunta._

_"Los 3 tesoros serán contenidos en ti, el sello te conectará a la elegida por Isamu-sama, tú cargarás con el peso de este poder. Sin embargo, este contrato consumiría tu vida poco a poco. ¿Aceptas el sacrificio?"_

_"Si... solo deseo una oportunidad." Itachi sostuvo la espada que Akane le puso en su mano, guiando en un movimiento que sabía sería fatal._

_"Cuida de ellos, Itachi" Le sonrió mientras lloraba, guiándo el filo a su pecho. La vió caer a sus pies, sus manos temblaron mirando a una amiga perder la luz en sus ojos. Sintió como su pecho se contraía, como la sangre fluía a su alrededor hacia ellos, sintiendo como si algo se metiera en su pecho y estuvieran marcando con fierro ardiente. Miró su muñeca donde debería haber una pequeña marca negra pero había desaparecido. Y luego escucho la puerta abrirse. _

_Dejó a Sasuke esa noche, con falsas palabras y aceptando la voz en su cabeza. Desde entonces Sagara fue su único compañero, el aliado que lo llevó a Akatsuki, el shinigami que compartía el dolor que sentía en su pecho. Sagara fue el único amigo que tuvo._

_¿Viste a mi hermano? Preguntaba mirando al ocaso, en el único lugar tranquilo del escondite._

_Asintió en su cabeza, no dijo nada un rato hasta que hizo una pregunta ¿porqué permite que lo odie? No contestó, esa vez. Se desvaneció el recuerdo en el atardecer y esta vez Sasuke vio a Itachi mirando la luz. _

_¿Porqué lo hizo? Su mente seguía repitiendo una y otra vez, su hermano lo miró. Aquellos ojos eran tan cálidos que no soportó sostenerle la mirada. Con el nudo el la garganta, ante su voz. Era como un largo y horrible sueño, el control que tenían sobre él, ver y no poder ser capaz de liberarse porque muchas manos manchadas lo detenian._

_Presionando sus entrañas para que entregara sus memorias. Y había pensado que después de tanto caería sin siquiera pelear. Aquella ira y odio que siempre tuvo se hizo fuerte, fue como quedarse sin aire hasta que sintió las flamas... hasta ver a su hermano. Estaba perdido, era como no poder caminar, el odio seguía allí pero también confusión. Itachi le había mostrado la verdad y aún así no sentía que hubiera valido la pena el camino que había tomado. _

_"Nunca quise nada de esto! ¿Porqué me dejaste vivir?"_

* * *

**Carnada**

Lee le ofreció hacerle compañía fuera del hospital. Tsunade les había mandado a ayudar en otra parte, entendía pero seguía molesta por eso. Lee realmente fue un gran apoyo ese día, incluso le dió una idea. Shikamaru era el único que podía tener información, fue a buscarlo a su casa pero no estaba. Fueron donde Yoshino les indicó, en el edificio de investigación donde Ibiki interrogaba a los prisioneros. Esta vez tuvieron suerte al verlo en la puerta, frotandose la cabeza, probablemente exhausto pero Sakura no podía esperar.

"No es momento Sakura"

"Shikamaru, esto es serio. Sé que algo pasa, Tsunade-sama y Shizune actuan muy raro, tú eres el único que puede saber que sucede ." Lee también suplicó que les dijera algo, estaba igual de preocupado por sus amigos.

"Odio mi trabajo..." Cuando miró sus ojos los notó un poco más rojos de lo normal, la mejilla donde se seguía rascando estaba roja, quizás era un tic de ansiedad.

"Podríamos ayudar... solo mirate." Sakura trato otra perspectiva, eso levanto curiosidad por unos segundos pero Shikamaru suspiró y siguió recargado por un largo tiempo antes de invitarlos a entrar con él. Por alguna razón, buscó una habitación vacía y cerró la puerta, no dijo nada al principio. Sujetando el picaporte como si fuera un ancla y estaba preocupando a Sakura su actitud hasta que finalmente los vio a los ojos.

"Mañana a las 10, pasa por el hospital. Lee, tu debes seguir a Kakashi. Es todo lo que diré"

Y con ese extraño mensaje Sakura acudió el día siguiente, observando y deduciendo las intenciones de Shikamaru al citarla a esta hora. Viendo a Shizune salir, sospecho que sería su una oportunidad, tenía que seguirla. Fue muy precavida, esperaba tener la razón, casi suspira aliviada al verla entrar al bar preferido de Tsunade. Normalmente solían sentarse en la ventana y por eso esperó, no había gente tan temprano.

"No debería beber, teníamos un trato"

"Tch, no te resistas. Puedo ver en tu cara que también quieres un buen trago. " Si, estaba ya ebria.

"Sé que trata de evadir el tema pero tendrémos que decirles." Escuchó algo golpear la mesa antes de un gruñido poco femenino.

"Dile a esos hombres suyos, quién diría..."

"Quizás ayudaría a que Yue se... relaje y hable con nosotros." Sakura se acercó más para escuchar, algo como el sonido de un papel se escuchaba. Después de un silencio otra vez debío golpear la mesa.

"¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste?" La voz de su maestra ya no sonaba ebria, sino seria.

"4 veces." Otro silencio, Sakura se pregunto que le habría enseñado. "Ni Hikaru ni Yue dijeron nada, creo que no sabían." Shizune sonaba preocupada, esperó otro poco para que siguiera.

"Tch... lo que faltaba. SAKURA!" El grito que casi le da un infarto le hizo reaccionar, por supuesto, no podía ocultarse y mirando a ambas aceptó entrar para enfrentar su castigo.

* * *

"¿Traes takoyaki?" Karin se acercó curiosa, vio que no tenía nada en las manos y regreso a arrojarle una pelota a Suigetsu, no le atinaba pero juzgando por la cara del tipo, ya lo tenía harto.

"Enserio, me iré si sigues enloqueciendome con tus tonterías" No parecía interesado en hablar con nosotros.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Más del que me gustaría admitir." Ibiki leía el reporte que Shikamaru le dio, intercambiaron miradas y les pidio a los otros ninja salir de la habitación. Ahora, completamente solos Sakura se atrevió a preguntar que estaba pasando.

"Tsunade-sama ha permitido que... salgan de esta celda."

"No es como que estuvieramos realmente encerrados, podemos salir en cualquier instante" Suigetsu no parecía confiar en Shikamaru, Karin iba a iniciar otra discusión pero Sakura interrumpió.

"¿Solo así?"

" La información que nos dieron resultó concordar con la que tenemos. Además, Hikaru pidió esto porqué Yue se niega a hablar"

"No, no. Esperen, ¿Yue? ¿Sasuke esta bien? " Ahora Karin parecía interesada, cuando Shikamaru abrió la celda fue la primera en salir y trató de sacudir al exhausto Nara. Sakura nunca había conocido a ninjas tan excentricos, en perspectiva, ella parecía algo loca y la cara del otro no le daba mucha confianza pero siguió obedientemente al grupo. Era el castigo que le había mandado Tsunade, pero al menos así tendría oportunidad de ver a Sasuke. Ya faltaba poco para que pudieran trasladar el hospital a donde pertenecía así que había menos camas al pasar. Para su sorpresa entraron a casa de Kaoru, Hikaru era el único en la cocina, Shikamaru saludó pero no parecía que fuera a contestar. Siguió limpiando con la mirada cabizbaja y al entrar a otra habitación Karin se lanzó hacia Yue.

Abrazandolo y preguntando mil cosas pero el chico parecía simplemente no estar allí.

"Sabía que Sasuke lo lograría, ¿enserio estas bien?" Shikamaru y Sakura retrocedieron a recargarse por la puerta, dandoles espacio. El chico le quito de encima a Karin y chasqueo la boca.

"El único peligro sería que lo dejes sordo." Suigetsu le golpeo la cabeza fuerte, eso hizo que finalmente se diera cuenta que estaban allí.

"Tch, no vuelvas a dejarme con esta loca." Viendo a Yue suspirar de alivio, le sonrió cansado pero incluso Sakura veía que no tenía la misma energía mientras respondía algunas de sus preguntas. Estaba atenta a su conversación, queriendo saber más, echando un vistazo a Shikamaru supo que tenía la misma idea en mente. Fue raro ver que se llevara bien con ellos.

"¿Sasuke te trajo aquí?" Karin fue la primera en preguntar, Yue bajo la cabeza y negó con tristeza.

"¿Cómo esta?" preguntó mirándonos esta vez, Shikamaru fue el primero en contestar. "Podemos ir a verlo, si eso quieres"

Sabía que estaba manipulando un poco la situación, pero no le importó. Los siguió afuera, dejando a Hikaru con la misma postura inquietante. Escuchando en el camino el acto heroico que Sasuke había hecho por él. Poniendose en peligro para salvarlo de Madara, casi interrumpe al escuchar que fue Itachi y Deidara quienes lo llevaron a un lugar seguro en esa pelea.

"Otra cosa a la lista de misterios de los Uchiha. No entiendo que pasa por sus cabezas" Suigetsu parecía hablarse a si mismo.

"¿Seguro que no estas bajo un Genjutsu? Digo, quizás Itachi..." Karin parecía preocupada pero Yue interrumpio con una voz más segura.

"No... Itachi no es lo que piensan." No tardaron en encontrar la camilla donde Sasuke estaba recostado aun afuera de la casa. Los únicos pacientes que permanecían allí parecían ser los que no podían moverse. Y en ese apartado extremo ocultos por otra cortina estaban ellos. Karin corrió hacia Sasuke, Sakura detuvo el primer paso mirando a su compañera Kaoru del lado opuesto. Shikamaru ya estaba con ella, limpiando el leve sudor en la frente de su amiga.

"¿Estará bien?" Karin preguntó nuevamente con un sentimiento muy obvio de afecto, Shikamaru le contestó sin ver.

"Si... "

"¿Qué le pasó a Kaoru?" Sakura tuvo el valor de preguntar esta vez, mirando de frente a Shikamaru esperando que él contestara pero fue Yue quien habló. Parado aún entre ambas camas incapaz de mirar arriba, temblando y Sakura no sabía que le ocurría.

"Oka-san lo dio todo por Sasuke..." Su voz no sonaba bien, incluso Karin se apartó de Sasuke al escucharlo así. "Ella solo colapsó en cuanto prometieron no hacernos daño ..." Por alguna razon se soltó a llorar, Sakura ni lo pensó para abrazarlo, con temor al verlo tan alterado, tratando de calmarlo pero aquella sensación fría en el pecho que cayo hacia su estómago era inevitable.

* * *

Naruto despertó de golpe respirando fuerte, con la memoria de lo que había visto aún fresca y con las lágrimas frescas en su rostro. Seguía pensando en el hemoso pelo carmín y la más bella sonrisa que había visto, sonriendo al pensar en lo feliz que había sido de conocer a su madre. Kushina Uzumaki, la anterior portadora de Kurama había aparecido cuando empezó a perderse en las memorias del Kyubi. Quería contarle todo a Kaoru pero cuando empezó a ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no conocía el lugar. La habitación parecía normal y vacía, no se sentía fría pero esto definitivamente no eran las ruinas.

Del susto salió sin pensarlo y casi le deslumbra la luz, cuando recuperó la vista reconoció el lugar. Ese brillo inconfundible de las rocas. ¿Cómo diablos llegó allí? ¿Dónde estan todos? Los jovenes que lo veían pasar le daban una mirada curiosa pero siguió hasta tropezar en una vuelta con alguien. Las risas se detuvieron y vio a un sujeto muy moreno con lentes de sol, bastante alto parado y atrás de él unos niños identicos junto a otro tipo de kimono abierto de cabello corto y una bebe en brazos.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó uno de los niños pelirrojos y ojos dorado que le resultaron familiar.

"Ah... si, lo siento. Estaba buscando a mis amigos..." Naruto seguía pensando de donde había visto a esos niños, se acercó el otro sujeto y fueron las palmadas de la bebe que le hicieron recordar.

"Dori-chan!" la niña le aplaudió más sonriente

"Es Midori! Dilo bien" Le regaño uno de los niños

"¿No serás tú al que debíamos ir a vigilar un rato?" Preguntó el palido del kimono

"Yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Bakayaro" contestó el otro moreno, haciendo que la pequeña Midori se riera y dijera "Baka Baka" una y otra vez. Naruto se puso pálido mirando alrededor

"Si Kao-chan la escucha va a matarnos!"

"Te dije que dejarás de decir eso! Espera, tú eres... ahhh. Naruto. Ya entiendo"

Naruto siguió al par, uno se llamaba Utakata y el otro Bee, por desgracia la sorpresa de enterarse que este era el mismo Bee que buscaban los ninjas que visitaron su aldea no se compararía con lo que le dirían más tarde.

* * *

_No tienes que perdonarme, pase lo que pase, a partir de ahora... siempre te amare._

Sasuke se levantó sintiendo el sudor frío en una cama. Cables conectados a su brazo, un respirador, una enfermera vino pero no reconocía nada a su alrededor. No podía ver bien, se desconectó todo, haciendo aun lado a quien tratara de detenerlo. Miro en otras camas pero ella no estaba allí, no sabía porque la buscaba, pero sentía que debía encontrarla. Trataba de mantener su compostura y no mostrar lo alterado que estaba al ver donde estaban. Konoha. Aquella casa no muy a lo lejos que conocía bien, sentía su respiración acelerada y el palpitar casi estallar mientras corría por lo que fue el distrito Uchiha. Esta vez había vida alrededor, personas que lo reconocieron se quedaron paralizados pero él siguio corriendo. Incapaz de soportar las imágenes del presente, del pasado y huyendo del futuro.

¿Cómo aceptar un futuro que no se había ganado? A cuestas de la vida de su hermano. Jamás se sintió tan impotente e inútil, huía de los fragmentos de sangre de la gente que había matado. Controlado, pero no inconsciente al llevar a inocentes al filo de su espada. Él si era un monstruo, no como Itachi.

_Si te hubiera dicho la verdad, quizás todo sería diferente._

Las palabras de su hermano venían a su mente mientras corría por Konoha, la aldea que parecía revivir de las cenizas, una parte de él quería hacer eso pero... con que derecho podría.

_Yo deje de confiar en lo que podían hacer los demás. Y por mucho tiempo continuó así, es ahora que puedo ver mis errores. _

_Te traté como un niño, no fui capaz de reconocer tu fuerza_

_Por eso, Sasuke... yo confié mi vida a ti._

_Quiero que busques lo que yo no tenía..._

Las voces que escuchaba apenas un susurro en el viento, corría por que había tanto que quería decirle a Itachi. Pero este mensaje, no daba lugar a una forma de responderle. Fue cuando sintió el tirón de una mano y el grito que se detuvo. En lugar de ojos esmeralda, el dorado resplandor lo recibió, Hikaru lo detenía sin mucho esfuerzo sobre la montaña de los Hokages. Y el impulso de gritar todo lo que tenía en su cabeza no se detuvo.

"Tú sabías! Siempre lo supiste y jamás hiciste algo para detenerlo" Pero Hikaru no respondió, se apartó de él sin ocultar el temblor en sus palmas. Rabia o ira, tristeza o confusión, ya no sabía porqué su cuerpo se movía para golpearlo. Hikaru no evito el puñetazo, Sasuke trataba de recuperar el aliento y dejar escapar el peso en su pecho. Siguió gritando, solo eso mientras colapsaba en el piso. _He cometido muchos pecados, ¿cómo podría pedir perdón? _

"¿Porque me dejo vivir?" susurró cansado, perdido. Hikaru le puso una mano en la cabeza, involuntariamente sus miradas se encontraron y no vio el odio que esperaba. Algo más que no reconoció al principio, pero no pudo ver porque Hikaru le ofreció entonces aquel dije del sol que había cargado cuando dejo Konoha. Incapaz de comprender el gesto, confundido, mirando mientras se levantaba y detenía su mirada a la aldea.

"Tú... siempre fuiste más fuerte"

Hubo un silencio, sereno en el que pensó haber escuchado mal. Se levantó del suelo y siguió la mirada de Hikaru a la aldea. Su consciencia ardía, tanto por ellos como por él, reconoció el cabello rubio y la piel pálida en la distancia, junto a un punto rosa, corriendo de distintos lados venían aquellos con los que había crecido en la academia. No como si lo persiguieran sino... diferente.

"No puedo responder eso. Dudo que quieras de mi compañía con todo lo que ha pasado, pero si de algo sirve... aún hay personas que esperan por ti"

Sasuke seguía mirando con dudas en su cabeza, cuando llegaron al borde mirando desde arriba a donde él observaba vio que todo el grupo esperaba, lo que no sospecho fue escuchar un fuerte grito de Lee con ese mismo tono optimista.

"Oye, Sasuke!" Hubo una pausa, donde todos parecían esperar que diría el intrepido Lee, cuando se cubrieron los oídos ante el último grito de su compañero "BIENVENIDO A CASA" Y fue tan ajeno, escuchar las risas, las expresiones familiares de todos mientras Ten Ten golpeaba a Lee e incluso Sakura lo observaba y le sonreía levemente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, un escalofrío en su espalda e incertidumbre en el corazón, pero antes de poder pensar en ese gesto Hikaru le habló.

"Itachi dio más que nadie por amor y paz, espero regresarle el favor diciendole que encontraste tu camino."

Entonces le hizo un ademán para que volteara, atrás recargado en un árbol estaba Kakashi, quien parecía no haber cambiado y lo saludó tan normal, como si no se hubiera ido. Con el amuleto del sol en su palma pensó en qué hacer, en los deseos de ambos shinobi, tratando de encontrar una razón para negarse, abrazar la culpa y el miedo pero la visión de un par de ojos vibrantes como el jade vino a su mente en un flash. Kakashi parecía entender lo que quería, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, lo siguió, cada paso apenas un atisbo de seguridad. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, necesitaba darle un respiro a su mente y corazón.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado escuchando el mini show de rap que Bee había arreglado ese día en la explanada. Casi no podía notar que estaban en tiempos difíciles, no fue agradable saber que nuevamente lo habían dejado atrás con el tipo de explosivo de la arcilla y Shisui. Gaara practicamente lo encerró en arena cuando trato de regresar, Temari lo hizo razonar que este era el lugar más seguro para los Jinchurikis por ahora. 5 días, los sintió como un mes completo, al menos pudo conocer a los otros Jinchurikis pero lo suyo no era esperar.

Matsuri corrió hacia la explanada interrumpiendo el acto pidiendole a todos con urgencia que permanecieran en sus casas hasta que Temari dictara lo contrario. Se veía alterada, Naruto la siguió junto a Shisui y no esperaba que los dejaran pasar, pero afuera no lejos de la entrada Gaara veía el cuerpo de alguien que no reconocía y no parecía humano.

"¿Qué es eso?" no pudo evitar preguntar, le dio ordenes a Matsuri de llevar a un grupo de arriba a los alrededores de Suna.

"Matsuri se encontró con este... impostor tratando de entrar." Después de darle un vistazo, Naruto siguió pensando en que debió haber corrido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Tuvieron que esperar para que Gaara volviera a verlos, el intento de espionaje del enemigo reveló que había ocultos otros 8 en Suna, concluyó que pudó detectarlos por la energía y ausencia de esencia. Eso le había dicho su espíritu y optó por buscar voluntarios entre los que se habían unido al clan Higa para resguardar Suna.

Definitivamente quería volver a Konoha, Gaara le aseguró que le avisaría de inmediato a los demás Kages. "Desconozco que tanta información habrán robado, mi única opción es pedirles su ayuda." Gaara no quería obligarlos a salir, no a los más jóvenes pero necesitaba que fueran los ojos y oídos entre los aliados. Discutió en privado el pedirle ir a Konoha pero Gaara era tan testarudo como él, incluso más listo al darle otra alternativa. No le quedó otra opción más que ver al halcón partir con una sensación terrible en su interior.

* * *

Ya era evidente que no lo dejarían solo, siempre a cierta distancia... bueno, excepto Lee. Al principio pensó que sería por él pero observando mejor, era por Suigetsu y Karin, quienes insistían en seguirlo. Kaoru despertó unos 2 días después, cuando la vió se veía asustada y sorprendida, algo pálida. Yue pocas veces se separaba de su lado, Hikaru en más de una ocasión le encomendaba su salud y partía con Tsunade. La guerra alteró en más de una forma la aldea, parecía algo ajeno ver cómo todos se movían acorde a lo que se avecinaba, dio la información que pudo recordar. Lo más sensible de actos que había cometido siguieron en su mente mientras Yue contaba sus actos de otro modo. Cómo si hubiera sido realmente su propósito ser...

No, nunca fue así. Después cuando Yue habló por Itachi, su hermano volvió a su mente con esa sonrisa ensangrentada pero apacible. Miró a Yue cuando pidieron su opinión de él, respiró hondo y puso la mejor máscara de indiferencia para no colapsar, para no pensar en culpar a toda Konoha. Un paso a la vez, necesitaba tratar de avanzar de algun modo. Al revelar la historia sintió algo diferente, al mirarlos, al escuchar que Hikaru esperaba que restituyeran su historia como un ejemplo de virtud para las futuras generaciones. No pudo quedarse en esa habitación.

_¿Por qué se esfuerzan?_

Siguió pensando en eso cuando fue a verla, Tsunade la mantenía en cama, siempre acompañada por alguien. Esta vez Hinata estaba a su lado, sosteniendo sus manos en un gesto curioso y al ser descubierta notó el rubor permanente. Por alguna razón sus miradas brillaban con una alegría que no entendía, pero esto era mejor que estar solo ahora.

"Sa-Sasuke-san, ¿necesitas algo?" Siempre educada, aún en momentos así. Negó silenciosamente pero observó al par cuyas sonrisas no entendía, Hinata parecía estar esperando.

"... Si!" Kaoru suspiro, su risa lleno la habitación de una sensación agradable. "Ni tenías que preguntar, Hinata estaría encantada"

"Es una promesa, vendré más tarde con Kiba y Shino." Hinata se fue después de eso, Kaoru seguía conectada y al notar como se inclinó hacia él, le molestaba no poder moverse. Pero ella lo recibía cada día con una sonrisa suave, sincera, silenciosa; casi siempre por eso venía. Podría no decir nada y no sentiría la necesidad de salir. En ese pequeño gesto también podía sentir cierta melancolía, él lo entendía.

"Gracias Sasuke... siempre me haces compañía"

Y esta vez, no quería regresarla a pensar en cosas... tristes. No quería que perdiera el brillo que tenía ahora. "Quizás debí esperar... tú y Hinata parecían ocupadas"

No le sorprendió la mirada curiosa, el alivio en ese pequeño suspiro, realmente no le había hablado mucho en esos días. "Oh, esta bien." Volvió a sonreír mirando sus manos, con un rubor muy colorido en esa piel pálida. "Es... Ah! No sé, ¿alguna vez pensaste en que haríamos después de la guerra?"

Sintió el nudo en la garganta. Hubo un leve silencio, atrapo su mirada y como antes de niño, pensó que podía leerle la mente. "No tienes que decirme. No me debes nada. En todo caso, sería yo la que tiene que... disculparse contigo."

"Lo que pasó con Itachi... no sé si me creas pero... fue como un hermano para mi" Sasuke siempre terminaba confundido con ella, en su perspectiva la culpa no tenía dirección. "Lamento que no tendré oportunidad de... darle las gracias"

"¿Seguías creyendo?" _Después de todo... ¿cuántas veces podrás ver el abismo y seguir buscando la luz? ¿cuánto dolor debemos soportar antes de que finalmente vea lo que yo veo en mi? _En ese momento, ninguno desvió la mirada, Sasuke no podía dar otra vuelta en falso, ya no podía huir.

"Al principio, no...Shikamaru me hizo retomar la esperanza y pensé que si realmente intentaba llegar a su interior... sabría la verdad. Yo no quería creer que todos esos momentos fueron mentira." Sasuke entendió entonces más allá de su propia culpa, el motivo por el que dejo Konoha. Sintió asco de sus acciones, de su pensar. Kaoru tomó su mano con fuerza.

"No estas bien. Sé que no lo dirás, pero Sasuke no pienso abandonarte."

_Quiero que busques lo que yo no tenía..._ Y aun con el miedo que ambos tenían ella sonreía para él. Por esa amistad, Sasuke pensó en atreverse a dar el paso a lo desconocido. Sus brazos la rodearon suavemente, con cuidado por lo delicada y frágil que parecía en esos momentos.

"Siempre nos tendrás..." Decía, Sasuke quería creer en esas palabras. _Itachi... ¿qué debo hacer ahora?_

* * *

A Shikamaru nunca le agrado tanto Sasuke, no fue un secreto de niños. Ahora, su opinión no había cambiado tanto, pero al menos seguía siendo leal. Mientras los observaba en la habitación hablando, pudo ver porque Tsunade evitaba a toda costa incluirlos en la pronta guerra. Ninguno estaba en condiciones para pelear, pero al menos confiaba que él y su extraño equipo la cuidarán. Pronto determinaron que ya no correría peligro siempre que cuidará de su cuerpo, pero siendo tan terca insistió en ayudar en algo para la guerra.

Shikamaru tuvo la idea menos arriesgada para ella, escuchando a Sai de sus previos experimentos y el suplemento de armas que le funcionó a Kakashi le dieron la tarea de instruir a un grupo para crear más. Con la información de Gaara especulaban que tipo de ventaja tendría el enemigo ahora, qué cosas podrían cambiar con el poco tiempo que tenían. Le hubiera gustado estar supervisando eso, que ahora, parado frente a Sasuke mientras conversaba con el espíritu extraño que llamaba Kaname.

"La próxima vez, no fallaré." Decía, Sasuke parecía indiferente. Shikamaru esperó a que desapareciera antes de preguntar si había detectado infiltrados. Sasuke no había sentido nada pero se quedo callado.

"Después de todo... no has cambiado tanto" Eso al menos lo hizo mirar, pero seguía sin tener una respuesta.

"No creas que esto nos hace amigos, a diferencia de Naruto o Sakura... no te conozco." Tomo un respiro, debía entregar un mensaje. "Pero estoy en deuda porque trajiste de vuelta a Kaoru, ella es casi familia para mi."

"No... me debes nada"

"Tal vez, pero mientras Naruto no esté aquí solo me queda confiar en que tú, Sakura y Kakashi la mantendrán con vida"

No volvió a hablar con Sasuke después de eso, pero siguió trabajando incanzablemente. Llegó un halcón después con una carta de Gaara, habían accedido a mantener a salvo a los Jinchurikis en Suna, sin embargo al interrogar a un Zetsu descubrieron que buscaban al Gran shaman. Kaoru debía permanecer en un lugar seguro mientras tanto y que desde ahora mantendrían el contacto con los espíritus guardianes. Ya no tenía sentido mantenerse ocultos al comprobar que el sello en el pueblo subterráneo no permitía pasar a ninguno de los Zetsus.

_Parece que no saben donde estan, Sasuke debío haber resistido porqué no hay atacado directamente. _

Al anunciar esto a los demás Kaoru estaba aliviada, Isamu, Shiori, Harumi y Kaname fueron presentados ante todos en una audiencia.

_Cuando enfrentamos a Shuei descuidamos la influencia que tenía en los humanos, sentí desde hace unos días una aberración espiritual que probablemente sea un jutsu poderoso y prohibido. Lucharemos juntos, sin importar el momento, esta vez no los dejaremos destruirse como aquella vez._

Escuchar que estuvieron en guerras previas tan sangrientas fue extraño y sorprendente, solo podíamos prepararnos con la determinación de entregar todo en el campo de batalla.

* * *

El momento que tanto habían temido había llegado. Gaara miraba de frente a las fuerzas reunidas de la Alianza shinobi, no con miedo, sino con la sabiduría y el coraje que necesitaba para poder cumplir la mayor misión de su vida. Abrió su corazón a todos los hombres y mujeres reunidos, no serían enemigos, sino compañeros.

"¡Quiero proteger a mis amigos! ¡Quiero proteger a este mundo! Soy muy joven para hacerlo solo. Por eso necesito que todos me ayuden"

Los líderes en posición, los guardianes dispuestos a combatir, partimos al territorio enemigo con la frente en alto. En la arena tenía la ventaja, por Ren sintió la presencia del enemigo cerca, Edo Tensei, estaban usando la técnica prohibida.

_El enemigo... ha llegado._


	54. Chapter 54

**La ruptura**

Hikaru escuchaba la situación desde la base junto a los demás Kages. Pensando en qué hacer con el Edo Tensei, representaba un peligro diferente, sin mencionar que Gaara se enfrentaba con oponentes fuertes. Isamu y Kaoru permanecían en la habitación mientras el espíritu planteaba el contraataque con Shikaku Nara. Debería estar allí afuera ayudando en algo, no por ansias de pelear sino de poner un fin a tanto conflicto. El Raikage y Tsunade en la habitación, inquietos de que el Tsuchikage decidió unirse a Gaara en la lucha. Y mientras la miraba despedir a Gaara con la misma mirada que le daba ante una misión difícil pensó en cuanto había cambiado. Ambos jóvenes abrazados, solo Hikaru sabía en la breve mirada que compartió con Gaara el mensaje oculto al partir.

"Creo que con esto podrán contener la amenaza. Cuento contigo Hikaru para que respaldes a todos desde aquí junto a Shikaku." Isamu no esperó a que asintiera, volvió a observar el mapa y continuó escuchando la formación.

"Son astutos, pero quizás así no puedan rodear la línea de defensa y los Jinchurikis permanezcan a salvo"

"Me preocupa más que intenten salir..." Kaoru suspiró mirando el punto donde se encontraba la aldea oculta. Bastante lejos de donde Gaara mantenía la defensa principal junto a Kankuro, Temari y Shikamaru.

"¿Dudas de Naruto? Si a alguien escucha ese muchacho es a ti." Tsunade trató de animarla respetuosamente "Todos tenemos una misión que cumplir"

Hikaru sintió ese nudo familiar al ver que Sasuke y su grupo habían llegado. No estaba preparado para dejarla ir, nunca había estado en una guerra y por más que intentará protegerla, Isamu tenía razón. Ellos eran la mejor opción disponible para localizar a Kabuto.

Kaoru se ponía una capa que Sasuke le había entregado, Hikaru entonces pensó en cada vez que tuvo que dejarla ir. Solo que esta vez notó la distancia al observarlos, ambos hombres cruzaron mirada solo un segundo. Incapaz de decir lo que realmente quería confesar. El pequeño gesto de tocarla brevemente para salir le pareció una respuesta silenciosa.

La pequeña con la que había crecido, cuyos ojos verdes lo miraban ahora parecía comprender su inquietud, pero está vez ella se veía enfocada. Kaoru se acercó a él y le tomó las manos. "Volveré pronto. Shiori... Hika... Gracias"

La miró irse junto a Isamu, avergonzado de que todavía supiera leer sus pensamientos, que todavía tratará de darle confianza. Asustado, por la impresión de esa despedida. Tsunade se acercó a él, aquella mirada seria la había visto varias veces, pero le tendió una mano en señal de apoyo.

"Te arrepientes de tu decisión?"

Lo pensó bien antes de responder, masajeando su frente para evitar la migraña. "...Un poco. Ninguno sabe lo que esta en juego ahora." No le quedaba más que confiar en que Sasuke la protegería, tenía que hacerlo.

"Y...el padre..."

"Le romperé la cara cuando termine la guerra"

"Vaya motivación, ¿no debería saber?" Honestamente, tenía derecho pero, ¿qué cambiaría eso ahora? Tsunade entonces le dejo pensando con un consejo. "En tiempos como este, necesitamos una razón para sobrevivir. No sigas mi ejemplo, vivir con arrepentimientos es una carga que no le deseo a un joven shinobi como tú."

"Hika, tenemos trabajo..." Shiori finalmente salió de su cabeza, inclinándose en posición hacia Inoichi. Hikaru prometió darlo todo, y eso planeaba hacer, tan solo para volver a casa y sonreír como antes.

* * *

Yue podía notar la tensión en el aire, nunca había estado en una guerra pero no había lugar para la duda, o eso decía Harumi. Ella le apoyaba en indicar que cosas debía ver, como apoyar a los otros. Su misión más importante era llevar a los heridos a la unidad médica junto a Deidara. Con la movilidad de su arcilla acudieron a asistir a la unidad de ataque sorpresa y dividirse para abarcar más terreno con los clones.

"Harumi-san, ¿ya son todos?"

"Hay un grupo adelante" Yue volteo a ver al Deidara original.

"Ya sé. No tienes que decirlo." Volaron en dirección a los escombros y el humo del bosque. A unos metros Deidara maldijo en voz baja.

"Sasori-dana!" Reconoció al pelirrojo a lo lejos, estaban en problemas.

"Tenemos que acercarnos" Deidara ni siquiera lo dudo, Yue tendría que planear en la marcha ya que su compañero esta vez era todo menos paciente.

* * *

Sasuke sentía raro siendo el soporte de alguien. No era de los que se siente cómodo con el contacto físico en general. No aceptaba a cualquiera, porque la confianza era un lujo.

"¿Segura que no es nada?" Preguntó,Kaoru se frotaba la frente y respiraba hondo. Ajustaba su respiración, pero no tardó en soltar su hombro para demostrarle que no era nada.

"¿No lo sientes?" Ahora que lo mencionaba, sentía algo leve en el pecho. Pero lo aludió a la tensión que se sentía ese día. Se apartó momentos después, continuaron el camino.

"¿Náuseas por volver a la madriguera de la serpiente?" Suigetsu pregunto divertido con una sardónica sonrisa, Karin intervino.

"Habla por ti, honestamente te toleraba más en ese tubo"

Sasuke los silencio antes de que siguieran peleando, a unos minutos de pasar la primera línea, tomó un leve respiro antes de entrar. Ningún recuerdo en estas fosas era agradable, seguía siendo la mejor apuesta el venir aquí.

Se dividieron para buscar información sobre el Edo Tensei, aunque pensándolo mejor, decidió llevar consigo más que eso. No quería volver a pisar este lugar, pero había varios pergaminos que seriamente debía destruir. Después de un tiempo, cansado de leer sobre experimentos grotescos fue a buscar a los demás para dejar el lugar. Suigetsu y Karin parecían contentos ante la idea de destruir todas la base pero aún no encontraba a Kaoru.

Caminando otro rato hasta dar con una puerta gris entreabierta, Kaoru leía tan atentamente que no lo había escuchado.

"Sa-Sasuke! " Se veía pálida, ocultando el pergamino en vano.

"Podemos irnos, ¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas?" Kaoru asintió, dejo que Suigetsu y Karin destruyeran la guarida. Isamu salió nuevamente, invadiendo abruptamente su espacio personal. Deteniendolo a centímetros de su pecho.

"Relájate, solo te revisó" Aunque no protesto tanto esta vez, se apartó por reflejo.

"Se que te preocupa, pero puedes ser más amable." Kaoru ya encaminaba al espíritu lejos de Sasuke, sin embargo Isamu nunca dejaba de ser insoportable.

"No te fijes, es Kaname quien necesita mi apoyo."

"Si, si... lo que digas. Ustedes son tal para cual. No se porque me preocupo" Isamu entonces se giró para evadirla y desafiarla con la mirada.

"Hablando de eso, mi querida reina, esta vez necesito que tengas mucho cuidado. Habrá que ir enserio contra este sujeto..."

Algo en esa simple advertencia lo hizo sospechar que no había terminado de expresar otra cosa. No dio tiempo de interrogar cuando Isamu los dirigió a donde había sentido a Kabuto. En el camino el par de siempre expresaba las cosas desagradables que encontraron y el alivio de destruir malos recuerdos. Mientras más se acercaban, más se profundizaba esa sensación de pesadez en el pecho. No lo molestaba mucho, solo era extraño. Esa noche se mantuvo despierto por la sensación a su alrededor.

"_Creo que ya sé que es..." _La voz de Kaname no distrajo su guardia, prestó atención a su opinión.

"_No es tan malo, creo que finalmente se abrieron tus canales de Reishi a nuestro nivel"_

_"Y eso que significa?"_

_"Eres más sensible a los sentimientos o el aura de otros. Descuida, estoy contigo. Puedo ayudar a bloquear esa sensación."_

_"No entiendo la diferencia"_

_"Es cómo cuando la fuerza de un chakra superior trata de aplastar tu energía, se manifiesta de manera física. En este caso, sientes esa energía de ambas formas, física y mental... ese Kabuto se siente como algo tóxico pero confio en que no pasará nada"_

_"Suenas sospechosamente seguro"_

_"Ya resistimos más que esto... francamente quiero devolverles el favor" _

Sasuke entendió entonces el sentimiento, también tenía cuentas que pagar.

* * *

Naruto no era conocido por tener mucha paciencia, tampoco por comunicar con precisión instrucciones. Y a veces era demasiado orgulloso para admitir algunas cosas, pero esta vez estaba aliviado de que alguien en este grupo supiera interpretar lo que quería decir.

"Vaya que progresamos esta vez. Creo que si logró escucharme" Utakata comentó asombrado al salir del trance. Mirando a Roshi quien aun no terminaba.

"¿Y qué te dijo?" Naruto lo miraba curioso, esperando algo positivo en este asunto.

"... Entiendo que no confié en nosotros, no hay nada que pueda ofrecer a cambió... espero que entienda que realmente no deseo aprovecharme de su poder."

"Tal vez sí hablamos todos juntos, terminemos convenciéndolos" Bee dijo mientras escribía en un cuaderno. Naruto aprendió de Bee qué podía usar el poder del Kyubi, aunque de otro modo. Kurama había aceptado hasta cierto punto hablar con él, pero le dejo en claro que no quería controlarlo.

_Quiero tener el poder de proteger a mis amigos. He visto lo que el odio le hace a los demás, por eso espero que un día puedas soltar todo ese odio que llevas contigo._

Eso hizo un cambio en su extraña relación, seguía siendo gruñón pero al menos le daba una oportunidad. Pensó que era buena idea enseñarles eso también a los otros, para qué juntos lograran hacer las paces y quizás ser amigos.

Claro que siempre era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Hay que seguir intentando... sino por nosotros entonces por ellos." Naruto estaba inspirado, mirando al pequeño pueblo, a los que se quedaron atrás. Demasiado jóvenes, o ancianos que no podían combatir, el pueblo que su amigo había confiado a su cuidado.

"No pienso seguir huyendo" Utakata comentó eso un tanto cabizbajo, Naruto aunque no los conocía del todo estaba seguro de qué tendrían cosas en común. Se levantó para ir por comida mientras esperaban a Roshi, una vez más Naruto decidió establecer el modo Kyubi, Bee también creía que podría cambiar la opinión de Kurama.

Patrullaba, entrenaba y en momentos donde su inquietud por salir lo dominaba se sentaba a hablar con Kurama. Arriba en el templo insistía a pesar del silencio. Hablando de cosas, esperando. Normalmente no respondía, por eso se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz de la nada.

"No te entiendo... no es que me importe, claro"

No pudo evitar reír, dejo de lado el insulto por la emoción. "Al fin! Sabes ya empezaba a sentirme loco por hablar solo."

"Siempre fuiste así" Kurama respondía algo gruñón.

"Oye! Si yo estoy loco, tú también."

"Que idiota, no sé cómo te soportan" Aunque ofendido Naruto se detuvo al pensar en ello, y eso le hizo darse cuenta de algo.

"... Mira, yo no pedí que te sellaran en mí y... bueno o malo estamos juntos en esto." Eso dejo mudo a Kurama, pero tenía que dejar en claro sus sentimientos.

"Sobre lo que vi esa vez..." Un gruñido de advertencia le dio la espina que lo haría enfadar. "Lamento lo que has pasado, creo que al menos tenemos eso en común. No tengo idea de como repararlo pero quiero prometerte algo. Si quieres..."

Le daba mucha vergüenza, probablemente se reiría o dejaría de hablarle, de todos modos lo dijo con seriedad. "podemos ser amigos..."

Por un largo tiempo no escucho nada y lo puso más nervioso pero se mantuvo firme, hasta que Kurama susurró algo "amigos, eh?" No dijo nada más, pero al menos eso le dio esperanza a Naruto.

* * *

Esa noche desde que comenzó la guerra, dio paso al primer descanso sorpresivo. Gaara no sabía porque el enemigo decidió aguardar pero era un hecho que no podía bajar la guardia. Al menos podría saber qué había sucedido mientras tanto.

Una a una las divisiones mandaron la información, Hikaru mantuvo con certeza la compostura. Aunque aun no recibían noticias de Kaoru, debía de confiar, encontrar una forma de terminar la guerra. Había nuevos conflictos que resolver, la aparición de una bestia gigante de forma humana y consistencia de madera levantó inquietud en todos.

Juntos siguieron trabajando, incluso en la noche las personas se dividían. Sin embargo, en la tranquilidad de la oscuridad había una ligera ventaja ´para el enemigo. Ao reportó que habían ataques en ciertas zonas, esta vez Hikaru propuso que los shamanes se dispersaran para contener a los intrusos, sin embargo algo era diferente.

Otro reporte informó que los primeros intentos lesionaron al primer grupo. Una energía oscura y negra les daba más fuerza a los Zetsus. Tenían que plantear otra estrategia. Shikaku optó por el refuerzo de la reserva sensorial y mandó la posición. Tenían que resistir esta noche, pase lo que pase.

Lástima que las cosas no siempre van como uno planea.

Gaara enfrentó más de lo que hubiera esperado, emocional y físicamente. De cara a la inmensidad de un rival que no debía ser de este mundo. Ren estuvo a su lado en el momento que sintió que esa fuerza lo aplastaba. Trabajando juntos los Kages y él siguió peleando de la forma que él conocía, arriesgando todo, y aún así parecía no ser suficiente.

Necesitaba más. Debía ser más.

"_Gaara" _Ren, quien les salvó la vida en el último segundo, le envolvía en una energía cálida, fuerte, dentro de su ser. "_Luchemos juntos_" En su corazón, en su mente, en su cuerpo, sintió diferente esta unión con este espíritu.

"_Ren..." _No había podido antes mover la tierra, no al modo que lo hacía ahora. Cambiando el terreno a su voluntad, suprimiendo las llamas y la madera que los había atrapado. Ya no sentía dolor, desapareciendo el peso de las heridas, en sincronía con el flujo de la naturaleza.

"_Hagamos esto..." _

Así como Madara nos hacía frente con su Susanno, una armadura propia se formó a mi alrededor. Una brillante figura rojiza como lava ardiente de un volcán, dispuesta a pelear.

"Vaya, esto si es nuevo..." Madara guardó distancia, Tsunade seguía en pie aún, a pesar de que la habían atravesado."No había sentido semejante fuerza antes... no desde Hashirama. ¿Quién eres?"

"_Lamento decepcionarte, pero voy a borrar esa sonrisa tuya" _Ren habló desde la armadura, apuntando una flameante espada transparente hacia su oponente. De una estocada fracturó la impresionante espada de Madara, no se había molestado siquiera en defenderse, ese sería su error.

"Impresionante... pero esto es solo el comienzo_"_

* * *

Era de esperar que encontrar a Kabuto desataría una pelea, diferente a lo que habían previsto. Su astucia y velocidad eran diferentes, no había cambiado su ambición, el poder que había obtenido presentaba un reto en esta cueva, pero no dudaron.

Estaba tan confiado en ese momento que no pensó que Kaoru daría un paso en falso. Un momento de debilidad que desató algo en el ambiente. Una esfera parecida a un rasengan salió del pecho de su amiga y detuvo a Kabuto. Isamu se materializo con una mirada frenética, con un brillo distinto interponiéndose entre ellos.

"Finalmente... ha salido"

"Si te atreves a tocarla... " Isamu sacó la espada que hizo que el viento se juntara a su alrededor.

"Isamu, espera... no podemos" Kaoru se recargaba en un intento por controlar el mareo y el dolor que decía sentir en su abdomen.

"Ah, ya veo. Parece que no entienden su situación. Estoy más cerca de ser alguien capaz de crear y controlarlo todo. Todo lo que Orochimaru-sama estuvo recopilando y estudiando ahora están en mi interior. ¿Cómo podría dejar ir tan fácilmente a una pieza tan valiosa?"

"¿De qué estas hablando?" Suigetsu blandía su espada respaldando a Kaoru mientras recobraba el aliento. Kabuto sonrió complacido, Isamu no esperó a una respuesta cuando lanzó un viento atroz como mil cuchillas invisibles hacia Kabuto. Kaoru gritó, Sasuke los cubrió de la fuerte brisa con su armadura.

Pero pronto la cueva empezó a moverse y cambiar forma, como si tuviera voluntad propia, presionando la armadura, perdieron de vista un instante a Isamu. Sasuke luchaba por mantenerlos a salvo.

"Tú solo eres el medio, te someteré y así tendré ventaja sobre ese sujeto." Escuchábamos la pelea, la palpable emoción de Kabuto, quien confiaba en ganar. El terreno dejó de moverse y Sasuke aprovecho para abrirse paso con ellos, Karin sostenía a Kaoru, quien buscaba con la mirada a su compañero.

Fue en un golpe subito que Isamu salió en su dirección a una velocidad impresionante. El impacto obligó a Sasuke a retroceder, al menos, su armadura resistió el impacto. Kaoru viendo a Isamu quien parecía algo translúcido corrió fuera del escudo. Kabuto parecía muy molesto cuando apareció detrás de ella. Karin advirtió a tiempo pero no atacó, solo se defendió con una barrera.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Sostenía la barrera aunque Kabuto ya no atacaba. Se acercaba con cautela y el sigilo de una serpiente.

"Me tomo desprevenido, no es serio" Isamu estaba molesto, Kabuto siguió mirándolos como si quisiera fulminarlos en ese instante.

"Debo admitir que sin la información de Orochimaru, no habría dado con esa interesante debilidad. Yo no intentaría eso de nuevo... si sabes lo que te conviene" Sasuke se preparó para contraatacar con Suigetsu, Karin corrió hacia Kaoru para ver si podía hacer algo por Isamu.

"¿Pero qué pensabas?"

"En obligarlo a deshacer el Edo Tensei. Tenemos que intentar otra cosa."

"¿Alguna idea?" Karin comentó mientras mantenía la guardia por si Kabuto venía hacia ellos. Mirando cómo Sasuke los defendía a toda costa, pero no conseguía más que agotar su energía. Esto no podía continuar así, Kabuto logró acertar un golpe al pecho, un rastro pequeño de sangre de la boca de Sasuke le hizo pensar en algo.

"Espera, creo que sí tengo una." Se levantó, Isamu estaba por seguirla pero Karin lo detuvo.

"Hime! ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Una locura. Descansa Isamu" Con miedo en el corazón se unió Sasuke, espalda con espalda, como hace mucho tiempo en su niñez, cuando eran un equipo. "¿Crees que puedas distraerlo?"

Él asintió y ambos atacaron, con la intención de hacerlo retroceder y emboscarlo. Fue difícil con la velocidad que demostraba su oponente pero ella no se quedaría atrás. En el instante en que pensó haber atravesado a Sasuke, Kaoru hizó los sellos correspondientes para entrar al único lugar donde no podría escapar, su mente.

Ambos shinobis se quedaron petrificados, Sasuke miraba con sorpresa a su querida amiga cuya mano se mantenía resplandeciendo en la cabeza de Kabuto.

"Sasuke!" Gritaron los otros, ninguno estaba seguro de que había pasado o qué decir. Isamu se acercaba con una mirada asustada.

"Hime-sama... AHHH! MALDICIÓN" Seguía con esa vibra transparente, furioso. Sasuke incapaz de hacer otra cosa, sabiendo que había hecho se mantuvo a su lado, tratando de entrar de la misma forma. Fue inútil... y aun así espero.

* * *

En aquella mente encontró la vida de alguien cuya existencia carecía de dirección. Kabuto resistió al principio, ella no pudo controlar aquellas imágenes y cuando finalmente se encontraron frente a frente, Kabuto parecía asustado. Sin aquella apariencia de serpiente, lo que era su verdadera forma.

"No sigas... LARGATE!" Pero no tenía donde esconderse, Kaoru no supo qué hacer al verlo inclinado en el suelo, murmurando que no era nadie. No sería nadie sin el poder, negando esta apariencia. Y no podía culparlo, ella pudo ser así, habría terminado como Kabuto sino fuera por... ellos.

Sintió aquella oleada de afecto al pensar en Naruto, su primer amigo. Quién le dio seguridad y felicidad. Y en Shisui, quién le dio un sueño. No podía imaginarse qué sería vivir sin un propósito. Trato de acercarse pero cuando por fin la miró, una furia desesperada en sus ojos fue su primer advertencia. Algo negro lo rodeo y Kaoru sabía que tenía que defenderse, Kabuto atacaba con el fin de que devolviera lo que le había robado.

Sin Isamu, solo su propia fuerza podría salvarla. Trató de razonar, de hablarle, pero no quería aceptar su ayuda. Del cielo la derivo y empezó a ahorcarla, sintiendo como si quemará su cuello. No le dio otra opción, logró apartarlo de una descarga con el látigo espiritual. Rodeo su cuerpo, despejando la oscuridad y usó aquella técnica que odiaba. Absorbiendo su fuerza, reflejando su dolor hacia él, realmente iba a detenerse pero siguió tomando más y más. No entendía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así, hasta que sintió un alivio en su abdomen, una luz pequeña como una flama en una ventisca, creciendo poco a poco.

* * *

Despertó mareada, confundida y culpable al no sentirse exhausta. En lo profundo de su ser, algo era diferente. Tardó un momento en recobrar el conocimiento de lo que había pasado en la mente de Kabuto. Inconscientemente se tocó el abdomen con la sensación de un escalofrío, como un pulso eléctrico o una gran oleada de frío hacía su pecho. Oía voces, pero no prestaba atención, no podía dejar de escuchar el sonido de ese pequeño palpitar en su interior.

De repente vinieron a su mente imágenes de aquellas cosas que no podía entender en su momento. El miedo en la mirada de Hikaru, el abrazo tan inesperado de Shikamaru antes de partir. El cambio en Isamu, porque estaba tan serio y tenso. Los mareos, las jaquecas, el asco... tener que descubrirlo así...

"Mirame, Kaoru" la voz de Sasuke sonaba lejos, tan lejos. Alzó la mirada de su regazo, apenas notaba que un par de brazos la rodeaba. Isamu estaba frente a ella, un par de pasos atrás, con esa mirada seria, verlo desató otra oleada de sentimiento.

"Lo sabías..." No era una pregunta, casi sonaba a una acusación, su voz parecía temblar. Sintió el calor de sus lágrimas, cubriendo su rostro para retener el llanto que quería soltar en su interior. El espíritu que había considerado como amigo, como familia, asintió y desvió la mirada. Una mezcla de felicidad, angustia, miedo y preocupación se intercalaban a tal manera que tuvo que respirar varias veces para tranquilizarse.

"No había otro modo" Isamu se disculpo, Sasuke no pudo mantener la calma, viendo que ambos estaban actuando así. Karin después se cubrió la boca, mirando de arriba a abajo a Kaoru, incapaz de decir lo que había visto.

"Pero como...?"

"NOO!" Grite tan fuerte que el eco en la cueva me hizo callar. Tenía miedo. No debería, pero tenía esa sensación de alerta ante la idea de que... de que Sasuke supiera._ ¿Pero y si ya sabía?_ Lo miré finalmente, aquellos ojos negros desconcertados esperando. _¿Porqué estoy dudando? _

Aunque no dijera nada, sentía que esperaba de mí una respuesta. Aún así, en lo más profundo de mi consciencia, no podía evitar preguntarme qué pasaría si lo supieran. Shikamaru ya sabía, y de todas formas confió en que pudiera cumplir la misión. Había cosas que hacer, esto debía esperar. Lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar sentir las cálidas lágrimas en sus mejillas, ni el peso en su pecho. Sasuke no dijo nada, ella se aferró a él incapaz de parar el llanto.


	55. Chapter 55

_ Gracias a los que han pasado a leer y entretenerse un rato._

* * *

Sasuke no podía entender que había sucedido, su preocupación al ser apartado nuevamente por ella solo era atenuado por la urgencia de la guerra. Isamu los dirigía por el boscoso camino. Ella completamente estoica, manteniendo distancia del grupo, la voz de Hikaru regreso a nuestras cabezas. Alivio de recuperar el contacto, sin embargo la situación no estaba mejorando.

"_Gaara está manteniendo a raya a Madara, pero si sigue así... Entiendes lo que te estoy pidiendo?"_

Hubo un silencio, palpable mientras los hombros de Kaoru temblaban. Isamu le susurró algo y después ella nos devolvió la mirada.

_"Si... Lo sé."_

_"¿_Cuál es el plan? Suigetsu pregunto para romper el incómodo silencio.

"Es hora... Hay que ir donde Gaara y liberar el sello."

Aceleró el paso, no dijo más y aquel malestar se intensificó. Apenas escuchaba la voz de su espíritu. Sentía a los otros espíritus aproximarse. Karin le sorprendió tomando iniciativa al llegar donde Gaara luchaba. Apartando a los Kages junto a Suigetsu.

Kaoru adoptó aquel resplandor, interceptado el ataque de Madara. Transformándose, aquellas alas que alguna vez vio en el espíritu en su niñez brotaban a lo ancho de su espalda.

Yue llegó primero, desde el cielo volando junto a Deidara y Shisui. Aterrizando a su lado a unos metros de dónde Gaara y Kaoru peleaban.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Solo haz lo que Shisui dice, mientras ganan tiempo. Ya no deben tardar. Cuando lleguen los otros traelos de vuelta" Yue, miró a Deidara volar hacia Madara. Shisui saco su vieja espada y se cortó la muñeca. No tan profundo, lo suficiente para que sangre cayera y empezará a formar un círculo a su alrededor.

"Yue, dibuja con tu sangre el símbolo de Kirigakure en este punto" Marcó con su pie una zona dentro del círculo de sangre. "Sasuke ve a su derecha, cada símbolo debe estar en un punto del pentagrama. Dibuja el de Kumogakure. Me quedaré en el centro para hacer el principal."

Una gran llamarada de intensa lava iluminó el cielo un momento. Shisui dió una leve carcajada "ese viejo... Nunca me hace caso"

"Qué fue eso?" Yue escuchó un rugido que recorrió la planicie.

"Es mejor que sigamos. Hagan lo que yo" Dibujo con la sangre el mismo remolino que había en el centro en su muñeca y cerró la herida con chakra. Para cuándo terminaron sus pasos, Deidara regreso con Hikaru y Gaara.

"¿Dónde está Kaoru?"

Hikaru se dirigió a Sasuke, dibujando el símbolo de Konoha en otra esquina.

"Con los demás, ya vino el otro tipo... Sino nos damos prisa no podremos ayudar. Si ella no está.."

Shisui le interrumpió, sacando de su túnica un pergamino y lanzandolo a su amigo.

"Está bien, ya lo arregle." Sonrió, ninguno entendió que sucedía, solo mirar a Hikaru entre el sello y él. Hasta que levantó su mano, Sasuke noto la sorpresa en su mirada. Shisui se dió la vuelta y camino hacia Deidara.

"NO SEAS IMBÉCIL, NO PUEDES HACERLO!"

"Es lo correcto, no deseo ser una carga nunca más" Hikaru lo alcanzó del cuello antes de que pudiera subir al ave y partir.

"NO LO ENTIENDES. TE NECESITA, ELLA ESTA.."

"YA SÉ!" En ese momento, la sonrisa triste que había mantenido no pudo mantenerse. Esa respuesta alterada escondía desesperación y enojo, en sus ojos algo más que Sasuke no alcanzo a ver.

"Yo también lo siento, pero no puedo estar a su lado. Esto es algo que puedo hacer... Solo cuida de ella."

Al verlos partir, permaneció inmóvil un momento antes de maldecir a los cielos. Sin embargo, eso no detendría a Hikaru, continuaron sin preguntar.

* * *

No siempre las cosas salen como uno espera. En una guerra, la balanza siempre se inclina en momentos inesperados. Fue el punto de quiebre cuando la sangre que salpicó a su rostro, perteneciera a las personas que más amaba.

Cuando esa sensación de inevitable pena te invade, tu cuerpo domina tu mente. Busca algo para mantenerse en pie, de haber sabido que esto era lo que Isamu había planeado... Solo quedaba Shuei, quién se posesionó por completo del cuerpo del Zetsu negro. No debía haber bajado la guardia, perdió noción de la razón por verlos tan mal heridos. Sasuke manteniendo el sello a duras penas, con una herida tan grande en el pecho. Hikaru, se llevó la peor parte, no podía mantenerse en pie. Los 5 guardianes no mantendrían adentro a Shuei en su estado.

La desesperación cuando dejó de sentir a Isamu y fue junto a Shisui a la prisión. "Vive... Mi dama" lo sabía, sabía que iba a perderlo todo y no quería experimentar eso. No esperaban que entrará también, acabar los 3 juntos encerrados para darle fin a todo.

"Perdona..." Y Shisui aún así se interpuso, le quitó la carga de exorcizar, pero las consecuencias fueron fatales. Él no debió llevar la carga. Está vez en su regazo, sosteniendo la poca esperanza de un futuro aquel grito solo fue escuchado por el Shinobi que lo dió todo.

Su mano buscando en el aire, ella sosteniendola. Fría, la calidez desaparecía. Y aquellas lágrimas que solo vio de niña pintaron el demacrado rostro de su primer amor.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?... No debías..."

"Qué me queda? Estoy perdiendo a todos!" Tomó aire, profundo y despacio. Shisui muy lentamente se llevó la mano de Kaoru a sus labios. Entrelazando sus dedos, mientras ella decía los nombres de aquellos que morirían. "No se movía, Naruto no sé movía cuando Sakura llegó. Sasuke... sus heridas... Y Hika... Lo sé, lo ví en sus ojos... Yo solo quería un futuro a su lado"

"También lo pensé... Si pudiera, te sacaría pero... soy un fracaso. Me hubiera gustado conocer a Hanako" cuando sintió su pulso, y volvió a colocar su mano en su rostro, supo a qué se refería.

Y en el silencio, lentamente escucho su respiración disminuir. Se despidió y el tiempo allí no importo más. Ya ni había nada que hacer. Cerró sus ojos, esperando, al menos el vacío no duraría mucho. El siceo en la prisión no llamó su atención, fue una cadena resplandeciente escarlata la que se desplazó desde la pared hacía los únicos 2 cuerpos con vida allí dentro. El rostro del verdadero enemigo finalmente tomo forma, Shuei a diferencia de Isamu era más alto, pero no era como esperaba. Quizá era este un castigo para ambos, tener que ver dentro del otro antes de morir.

No era una bestia sangrienta, solo manipulaba al hermano muerto de Isamu. Manipuló cada aspecto posible, todo porque había algo que desesperadamente deseaba cumplir. Aquello que le fue negado por tanto tiempo. Se transformó en una obsesión, el rencor ante la traición le dio una meta.

Su más oscuro deseo fue revelado y todo por esa mujer. El frágil recipiente que se postraba a sus pies, su lazo roto. Apenas recuperaba el aliento. Pero aquellos sentimientos que había sepultado tanto tiempo atrás volvían. Para alguien que había perdido toda noción de eso, era como algo frío recorriendo su interior, inyectando dolor.

Maldijo todo lo que había pasado. A los amigos de esta mujer cuyos sacrificios le permitieron llegar a penetrar su interior. Al los Uchiha, quienes fueron responsables de lastimarlo nuevamente. Al jinchuriki que hizo a su huésped resistir su voluntad. Y a la mujer que seguía conectada a él, rebuscando en su vida pasada, el alma que había olvidado.

_Él fue el primer retoño del gran árbol, un espíritu pequeño que se maravillo del cielo y la tierra. Su hogar siempre estuvo con el gran árbol, fue feliz cuando los demás empezaron a nacer y su curiosidad los llevo a explorar aquella tierra. _

_¿Porque él tuvo que ver a los humanos? El grupo que encontró era joven, hombres que apenas podían conseguir alimento. Fue su culpa ayudar, darles de comer fue solo el primer error. Confiar fue el segundo, la piedad fue su último error. _

_Los humanos en lugar de apreciar la fuerza que les había dado para sobrevivir, deseaban más y esa ambición casi destruye su hogar sagrado. Expulsado, sin rumbo, sin nadie, solo la luna lo acompañaba en su largo viaje. _

_Nada en el mundo pudo calmar la pena de su corazón, volvió dónde el árbol, esperando tener la oportunidad de pedir perdón. Redimirse y volver a tener un hogar. Las cosas cambiaron, el valle donde creció se veía rebosante de vida. Encontró de paso a uno de los espíritus del árbol y con emoción lo siguió. Juntando valor para hablar, la alegría había nublado tanto su mente que cuando vio que hablaba con otro humano. Se quedó petrificado._

_Temió por el espíritu, no tuvo coraje de salir. Pero lo siguió, observando... Jamás sintió tan gran irá como cuando descubrió la verdad. Solo él fue exiliado, castigado y olvidado. Nadie lo extraño. No era un crimen convivir con los niños humanos. _

_¿Todo fue mentira? El amor que le habían mostrado el árbol y los espíritus... No era real. _

Esa mujer, traía consigo de vuelta todo aquello que no quería recordar. Y aún no moría, a pesar de seguir portando los 3 tesoros... Seguía mirándolo en el interior de la magamata. Ambos atrapados, Shuei seguía resistiendo para salir, no deseaba que viera más.

"... Sigues solo" Lo dijo tan suave, sonaba incapaz de creerlo. No le agrado.

"Guarda tu lastima para alguien que le importe. ¿Qué esperas? Mátame de una vez."

Sabía que está prisión estaba agotando su fuerza, de cualquier forma ambos caerían. Brotaron en silencio lágrimas de sus ojos, odiaba los sentimientos humanos.

"Me das asco. Haz algo, que sea rápido." Pero no se movía y lo frustraba más, porque la sentía en su cabeza.

"MALDITA SEA SOLO ACABA CONMIGO. TE QUITE TODO, TUS AMIGOS, TU VIDA Y TU FUTURO. SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ!"

¿Qué diferencia haría morir? ¿Qué podría ser peor de lo que ya pasó? ¿Porque no entendía está mujer? Hubo un tirón en su pecho, algo que no había experimentado antes. Casi da un suspiro de alivio, pensando en que pronto sería el fin.

"Todo esto... fue por tu deseo?"

La desgracia al fin vio ese recuerdo, ese patético e infantil espíritu que en su soledad pensó en algo estúpido. Lo imposible...

* * *

Kakashi no pensó seguir vivo hasta este punto. Mirando la prisión de magatama encogerse un poco más. Esto debería ser un alivio para los sobrevivientes, la guerra había terminado. ¿Pero a qué costó? ¿Quién podía celebrar ahora?

Su equipo, aquellos chicos que en la academia no pensó tendrían un gran futuro ahora solo miraban la prisión. Los demás fueron despertando, al descubrir que hablar sucedido fueron uniéndose a los camaradas caídos y al equipo 7.

Sakura apenas había logrado salvar a Sasuke. Miro a Yue quien abrazaba con fuerza, en un mar de llanto al fallecido Hikaru, su mano conectada a Naruto.

"Estará bien, descansa Sakura" Kakashi la detuvo, sabía que quería ayudar a Naruto, pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Escuchaban atrás los llantos de Lee y Ten Ten, él también había perdido a un buen amigo.

"No... Debe haber algo que podamos hacer..."

Francamente, no quería dar esperanzas. Los únicos que podrían saber algo se habían sacrificado para armar la prisión. Shikamaru fue el que camino hasta allá. Lento, sus pisadas haciendo eco dónde estaba Gaara apenas respirando, inconsciente pero vivo. Y tocó la prisión, luego golpeó con fuerza e incluso Kakashi se quedó mudo ante aquella vista.

"MALDICIÓN!"

"SHIKAMARU!" Choji e Ino corrieron a detenerlo, mientras seguía gritando.

El ruido hizo a Naruto abrir los ojos, nadie pudo responderle, luego Sasuke despertó y Sakura le ayudo a levantarse.

"Todo termino"

Kakashi espero a que entrarán en cuenta. Naruto parecía feliz un momento pero buscando después en el campo, se dió cuenta que faltaba algo. Sasuke fue el que habló.

"¿Porque no sale?" Miró su muñeca pero ya no brillaba la marca de Kirigakure había desaparecido.

"Funcionó, es lo que importa."

"Este no era el plan! Maldición, no tenía que pasar" Shikamaru volvió a liberarse para descargar su enojo contra Kakashi.

"Ella no arrastraría al bebé a esto, si le hubiéramos dicho no tendría que haber hecho algo tan estúpido"

Kakashi se quedó sin palabras, nadie dijo nada ante tal noticia. Shikamaru se había derrumbado en el piso. "Debí negarme..." Incluso Naruto estaba atónito. "Bebé?"

"Estaba embarazada" Se acercaba Karin con Tsunade, Suigetsu y los otros Kages miraron la esfera inquietos.

"No tuvimos opción, ella y su espíritu eran la mejor opción. La prisión era la única opción si las cosas iban mal y.."

"Lo sabían y aún así la enviaron... " La voz de Sasuke iba a la par con aquel sentimiento de irá, incluso su mirada le trajo memoria de aquella época cuando pensaba en Itachi como asesino.

" Yue, ¿No podemos hacer nada?" Sakura pregunto, atrayendo la atención al joven que aún mantenía en su regazo a Hikaru. Hinata usó el Byakugan, para notar que ya había fallecido, y sostuvo el aliento para ver a través de la prisión.

* * *

"Tampoco quería hacer esto. Supongo que los deseos solo sirven para mantenernos en pie día a día."

Se abrazó el abdomen, con un dejó de cansancio, aún dejando escapar esas molestas lágrimas.

"Ni siquiera pude proteger a este bebé. Debería odiarte... Pero estoy tan cansada."

Miró brevemente en aquel cuerpo herido, lo que fue su esperanza de una respuesta. Jamás lo sabrá ahora.

"Supongo que esperaré a ver a todos del otro lado."

"Hm, yo no deseo ver a nadie" Para él era un peso menos saber que el fin al menos no lo llevaría a ver la cara de esos espíritus. Nunca más. De las paredes empezaron a rodearlos poco a poco las mariposas, había olvidado que esos insectos volverían.

"¿Es posible... Volver a nacer?"

"Yo que voy a saber"

"Ah, es solo que... Isamu me contestaba antes y... "

"No me interesa"

"Que será de ti?"

"..." Tuvo cierta sensación de calidez en el aire, no estaba seguro si eran las mariposas o la prisión. Optó por no contestarle a esa mujer, ya sabía demasiado.

"Si vuelves a nacer... Espero que tengas otra oportunidad"

Las mariposas los rodearon completamente, oscureciendo la prisión y esa calidez lo acompaño todo el tiempo. En la oscuridad escucho las gotas del agua, el aleteo y una brisa. Sintió el piso, diferente como algo suave y puntiagudo, generando una sensación desconocida. El color poco a poco pintaba sus alrededores. Parados en el borde de un puente y el río, con un árbol de cerezo enorme en aquella visión.

La mujer aún a su lado sosteniendo el aliento al mirar enfrente. Y en la distancia veía más mariposas, que lentamente tomaban forma. Reconocía de vista a algunos por la pelea pero no entendía porque estaba el allí. Incapaz de moverse, como si fueran aquellas finas y puntiagudas hojas pequeñas cadenas que lo amarraban al lugar.

Una mujer y un hombre acercaron, llevándose a la otra humana que lo había llevado aquí a caminar en el puente.

"Creciste mucho... pero no lo suficientemente"

"Tiene tus ojos, realmente hermosa. Eso explica al muchacho de allá."

Kaoru no supo que decir hasta que el hombre apuesto y alto la abrazo. "No la asusten, todavía no los reconoce" otra mujer más joven se unió a ellos. Perdió interés al notar quien se acercaba. Aquel guardian que había visto brevemente en la batalla, ser arrastrado no era tan malo, al menos estaría lejos de esa mujer.

* * *

Pocos se quedaron a ver la prisión que poco a poco se hacía pequeña. Hinata les dió cierta esperanza al ver que aún se movía, no era clara la imagen pero saber que seguía con vida hizo la diferencia.

Las voces en ese lugar dieron lugar a una serie de confesiones, casi parecían oraciones. Cuando Tsunade regreso por ellos, solo quedaban Sasuke y Naruto, recargados hombro a hombro. Naruto brillaba en modo Kyubi, Sasuke en Susano. 2 polos que está vez permanecían quietos.

"No es mucho... Kurama dice que no me de ánimos, pero creo que sí puede funcionar."

Ambos Unieron fuerza para hacer que la espada de Susano abriera una grieta, pero apenas pudo pasar la punta.

"Kaoru, resiste!"

"No te atrevas a dejarme con este Teme" Tsunade claramente veía que no se rendirían. Quería creer, porque ambos demostraron que juntos podían derrumbar montañas. Y por qué notaba que si entró más del filo y Sasuke ahora intentaba abrirse paso.

"De verdad esperas que regresemos sin ti? No pienso rendirme. Se que me escuchas, volvamos juntos a casa" Naruto empujó más, Tsunade intervino cuando la grieta fue lo suficientemente grande. Aún así Naruto pasó por la prisión, cuya luz se disipaba. En el suelo 3 cuerpos desplomados, hizo inspección de los 2 hombres, ninguno tenía pulso.

"Abuela! Aún respira"

Tsunade tentó el pulso de la chica, pequeño y suave pero ambos seguían resistiendo. Se ocupó de curar las heridas más urgentes para poder trasladarla. "Si aún tienen piernas vayan a avisar a Sakura y Shizune!"


	56. Chapter 56

El caminar a lo largo del puente con los padres que no había conocido se sentía tan extraño. Los recuerdos que mencionaban eran tan ajenos, sin embargo su mirada era tan brillante que disuadirlos no era opción. Caminó mirando atrás, a las altas ramas del árbol que todavía podía verse, luego al extremo dónde algunas mariposas marchaban. Pensando en mi amigo, en mi acompañante...

"Isamu y los demás... ya no existen?"

Quizá debió poner más atención, porque el silencio que vino le hizo pensar que interrumpió algo que no se molestó en escuchar. Akane suspiró y le respondió triste "No se han ido, pero no pueden regresar así..."

Esperanza. Gratitud y alegría tocaron su corazón y esperaba ir a verlo. Más el trío se negó rotundamente. "¿A dónde crees que vamos? Si se entera que te deje entrar no va a dejarme en paz."

"No sé bien que sea de ti , yo le estoy agradecida que me conceda mi deseo ahora" mi madre, Nanao, la mujer de cabello rojo y ojos tan verdes como el jade me sonrió como si estuviera triste.

"Pero ¿Qué va a pasar con Shuei? ¿Porque no puedo cruzar con ustedes?"

"Bueno, Sagara seguro tiene algo en mente. No te preocupes, él se hará cargo hasta que los demás se recuperen" Akane suspiró y volvió a ponerme en marcha. Está vez podía ver el fin del puente, el mismo árbol del otro extremo, sin flores y cuyos pétalos se extendían a lo largo del camino.

"Un día podremos estar juntos, y hasta entonces nos recordaras. Entonces podré desquitarme a gusto" Su padre, Uryuu tenía una mirada brillante, ojos dorados y el cabello idéntico al suyo. Le acarició tan suavemente, con tanto creo que el nudo en la garganta no desapareció.

"Desde aquí depende de ti, corre... ve a casa."

La empujó Akane al piso floreado, pero no se movió. Su hogar, dónde su corazón ansiaba estar no era allá. "... Allá no se qué hacer... Yo... Quiero ver a Naruto.. Sasuke... Hikaru... y ... y Shisui..." Lloré, abrazándome avergonzada de estar suplicando volver. "¿Cómo podré disculparme?"

Akane gritó, interrumpiendo al mirarme furiosa y prácticamente al borde de cruzar.

"NO PENSÉ QUE FUERAS IDIOTA! no quieren verte hasta que vayas y tengas una vida plena con ese par de cabezas huecas. Solo escucha!"

Fue hasta volver al silencio, que unos susurros recorrieron las flores. Eran tan suaves que apenas y movían los pétalos, pero esas voces le quitaron el aliento, en su interior el aleteo de su propio corazón se alzaba con cada paso que daba. Distinguiendo poco a poco sus voces. Está vez sus lágrimas fueron diferentes, y si cuerpo corrió en la expectativa de volver a verlos.

Sus padres quienes seguían con la mirada su silueta hasta perder de vista a su hija suspiraron contentos. "Se parece mucho a ti" Nanao le ladeó la cabeza como si eso fuera una lastima. Uryuu cruzo los brazos, orgulloso.

"Claro, siempre pensé que sería una belleza."

"Creo que se refiere a lo llorón" Akane carcajeo y les dió espacio mientras regresaban. Nanao asintió a su marido y río al ver su cara.

"¿De qué hablan? De dónde me sacan lo llorón?"

"Hmm, cuando acepte casarme contigo... Cuando te promovieron en la guardia, ese día en el baile que te dije..."

Abrazo a su mujer, avergonzado pero feliz de mirarla tan alegre. "Ok, entiendo... Ejem.. debe ser por... la fuerza de tu encanto. Si eso"

"No es por nada, pero yo me adelanto. Debo hacer una nueva apuesta"

"¿Apuesta? Todavía vas a esa choza?" Preguntó Uryuu curioso, mirando a la mujer de enfrente levantar los hombros y voltear brevemente

"Es de los pocos lugares que hay para divertirse. Ya que Hikaru se adelantó, solo me queda el puntiagudo, mi zorrito, el mapache o el hermanito. Aquí entre nos, le voy a mí zorro"

"No tengo idea de que estás hablando" fue su esposa, quién se separó y camino hacia Akane quien le movió el piso.

"El futuro yerno, tu sabes... Yo mantengo mi apuesta, me muero por ver qué pasa." Ellas lo dejaron allí mientras reían y charlaban de aquellos hombres. Fue cuando su cabeza hizo click que Uryuu corrió tras ellas, necesitaba más información.

* * *

Días agitados siguieron a los sobrevivientes, entre los Kages quien más renuente estaba de regresar era el joven Kazekage. Por el momento decidieron asentarse todos en Konoha, mientras se recuperaban y preparaban todo para el viaje. Había cosas que discutir entre ellos, sobre los jinchuriki y los bijuu, por una vez dejaron el poder de lado. La cuestión era vigilarlos, desde que fueron liberados, solo los bijuu permanecieron durmiendo en formas diminutas a su estado natural. Nadie sabía porque, solo que no podían permanecer tan vulnerables.

En la junta de ese día, los presentes fue Utakata y Bee; tampoco tenían respuestas, lo que sea que estuviera pasando también afectaba a sus bijuu. Al salir de allí, sus pensamientos lo llevaron al mismo lugar. Sakura estaba con ella está vez, era un hábito suyo tocar su frente cada vez.

"Al menos comiste algo?"

Sakura no esperaba respuesta, ya sabía que no. En realidad empezaba a entender los silencios del estoico Kazekage. Por eso, esperaba un poco antes de arrastrarlo a comer algo. Suspiraba, deseando que despertara pronto su compañera. Tener que cuidar de estos hombres no le hacía bien, mentalmente. Sino era uno, otro le daba problemas y Kakashi... bueno, realmente no sabía que hacer con todos por los suelos.

Comieron en silencio, ninguno levantó la vista del plato, por eso le tomo de sorpresa la voz de Shikamaru. "No han visto al mocoso?"

"Hm... Creí verlo ir al distrito Hyuga" Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y se rasco la cien, también había unas pequeñas marcas negras en sus ojos.

"No, yo vengo de allí. La Hokage lo está buscando."

Gaara se levantó entonces y antes de irse solo dijo que iría por él. Shikamaru y Sakura se vieron sin ánimo, lo invito a sentarse mientras terminaba de comer. Le pidió té, cuando tomó un sorbo se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Has hablado con él?"

Bebió más té, se frotó la cien nuevamente y miró cansado en los ojos verdes de Sakura. "No... Sakura, no puedes esperar que actúe diferente de la nada. Se que parece idiota, pero créeme, esto es algo que necesita pensar."

"... Ambos están... diferentes." Hubo un silencio largo, en el que ambos fijaron la mirada en el otro, Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca antes de terminar el té.

"Hay veces que no puedes hacer nada para ayudar. Lo dijo por experiencia, trata de ponerte en su lugar." Apoyo su barbilla en sus dedos, mirando a un lado, sintiendo aquella piedra caer a su estómago al recordar ese sentimiento, no oculto nada está vez al hablar.

"Cuando estás al borde de un abismo, los peores miedos vienen a nosotros. Recordamos todas las fallas, las derrotas,el miedo, la irá y la impotencia te toca a tal punto que realmente crees que no hay razón para seguir."

Cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y recordó vividamente aquel día. "Entonces, alguien simplemente te ve. Te das cuenta en sus ojos que no estás solo. Vió más que cualquiera y aún así no te suelta, no deja que te vayas. De alguna forma, cobra sentido todo cuando ella es feliz, entonces te das cuenta que... no eres el único que vio la luz ese día"

Abrió los ojos, porque en su mente su imagen estaba empezando a opacar todo, como el sol. "Deseabas ser egoísta, haber sido el primero, lo peor es que en ningún momento te sientes engañado. Porque ella a pesar de todo sigue viendo por ti. Aquellas cosas que deseabas tener a su lado, sabes que no pueden ser para ti. Decides entonces cuidarla, porque su alegría es más importante que la tuya."

Cuando finalmente volteó hacia Sakura, sabía que había entendido el mensaje. No fue su intención revelar tanto, aunque aquel nudo en la garganta se aligeró profundamente. Quizá fue porque casi perdió la vida allá, o el haber leído una carta de su padre en la caja que pidió guardar. O fue simplemente que ya no tenía necesidad de seguir discutiendo consigo mismo, y empezaba a ver un futuro diferente. Uno que Shikamaru quería disfrutar en paz.

"Ellos no han tomado una decisión, son demasiado cabeza dura... Pensándolo bien, creo que iré a ver qué los ha retrasado"

Ya había salido, caminando tranquilamente hacia un par de lugares donde podría estar el rubio, cuando Sakura le gritó.

"Espera!" Por alguna razón, Sakura lloraba, no esperaba eso.

"Déjame a mí a Sasuke..."

A veces Sakura lo sorprendía, concedió más por la sorpresa que otra cosa. Ella corrió con determinación dejando perplejo a Shikamaru. Mientras caminaba seguía pensando en la única memoria que mantendría oculta en el corazón. Él ya había decidido que hacer, que quería y por eso el sabor en sus labios permanecería grabado en su memoria. No sintió culpa, cuando encontró a su amigo justo donde pensó estaría escondido. Había cosas más importantes, como hacer que este torpe volviera en sí. Tomó una piedrita y se la lanzó a la cabeza.

Fue inmediata la reacción, gritando y dramatizando el asunto como siempre. Se sentó a su lado en el árbol de aquel viejo parque donde jugaban de niños. Miro las nubes y espero. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía mucho tiempo sin sentarse a mirar el cielo.

"..."

"Hmm"

"... Estoy bien, no necesito niñera"

"Bien, no vine a cuidarte" Shikamaru disfruto de ver cómo el leve azul se tornaba rojizo y naranja, mientras Naruto tomaba las pequeñas rocas y las contemplaba, había un par de niños que jugaban en los columpios. Riendo hasta que uno cayó y lloró. Los padres se acercaron y en segundos, como si fuera magia alejaban las lágrimas.

De un momento a otro, la voz de Naruto le dió una idea de sus pensamientos.

"Aquí fue donde nos conocimos... me invitó a cenar y de allí yo no me imaginé que mi primera amiga... "

Suspiró, se cubrió la cabeza y ante sus murmullos Shikamaru tomó otra piedra y lanzó nuevamente.

"AHH! ¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE HACER ESO?"

"Me ahorra tiempo que te dieras cuenta. Digo, hasta Sai, el muñeco andante lo sabía." Oh, sino fuera importante este tema quizá se estaría burlando de la cara que tenía ahora. Gracias al cielo nadie lo vio así, Ino jamás lo dejaría en paz.

"La pregunta es... ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando despierte?"

Lo observó, necesitaba saber dónde estaría en adelante. Porque había las cosas cambian, estaba seguro que no la odiaría. ¿Hasta donde quería llegar ahora que reconocía sus sentimientos? Respetaría su decisión, como amigo.

"... Es.. solo... Ugh... No sé si..."

Parpadeo mirando como el rubio trataba de explicarse, fracasando miserablemente. Murmullaba otra vez cosas que entendió a medias pero tuvo idea de que le ocurría con eso.

"No creí que fueras tan lento para no darte cuenta" rojo, por todo lo que había dicho y aún no alcanzaba a expresar Naruto gritó a los 4 vientos.

"Y QUE SI NO SOY BRILLANTE COMO TÚ!? SI ES TAN OBVIO PORQUE NO PUEDO QUITARME ESTE MIEDO!? CLARO QUE QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA. ¿PERO CON QUE CARA VOY A DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTO? CASI MUERE POR MI!"

Y el gato salió de la bolsa. Shikamaru espero a que recuperará el aliento, sin duda esos gritos fueron la razón por la que los padres se llevaban ahora a los niños.

"Uno. Tu miedo no tiene lugar, al menos no con ella. si piensas que decirle lo que sientes ahora que te odie realmente eres más idiota de lo que creí. Dos. Sabes que no fue tu culpa."

Ya casi se ocultaba el sol, solos en aquel parque vieron pequeñas mariposas acercarse. Le dió tiempo antes de continuar.

"Es algo que amo y odio de ella, realmente moriría por nosotros. Si tanto te culpas, está vez quédate y dale una razón para no volver a pensar en hacer algo así otra vez"

Aquellas mariposas los rodearon, no eran muchas pero verlas le recordaba mucho a ella. Se levantó, pensando que con esto Naruto entraría en razón y dejaría de ponerse excusas.

"Porque sé que si tú no lo haces... Otro si"

Se fue, pensando que probablemente entendería a qué se refería con eso.

* * *

Sakura sabía dónde encontrarlo. Trabajaba diligentemente en su casa, algunos pocos se quedaron en el distrito a pesar de que la aldea termino por reconstruirse. Varios eran jóvenes, o ancianos, pero la casa de Sasuke siempre se mantuvo pulcra. Por qué ella lo había pedido, esperando por su regreso.

Lo vio en el jardín, extraña visión al encontrarlo rodeado de papeles, escribiendo en un cuaderno. Lo extraño no era solo eso, sino que el lugar era un verdadero desastre, como si estuviera limpiando porque algo se perdió. ¿Realmente nadie había venido a verlo antes? En sus fantasías lo había imaginado de tantas formas, que ahora era un pasado vergonzoso, la realidad era que realmente no conocía a Sasuke.

Él no era el romántico modelo perfecto de esposo en su imaginación, sino un hombre cuya fuerza y convicción demostró al final su devoción. Se acercó, saludo esperando una respuesta pero solo se levantó, guardo el cuaderno y camino hacia una repisa en la casa.

"no vine por mí así que no tienes que ignorarme."

La miró de reojo pero no respondió en cambio se sentó en una silla en la cocina y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

"Sasuke, me preocupas. Y no quiero que lo malentiendas no es como antes. Esta vez lo digo como tu amiga, solo habla conmigo"

Y su mirada regreso de indiferente al ceño fruncido, se levantó y prácticamente le dijo que podía irse por dónde vino. No. Sakura no toleraria de ningún modo que la trate así.

"Necesitas algo más que eso para deshacerte de mí"

No deberían estar peleando, no sé sé sup que tenía que ser así. ¿Cómo mantenerse cuerda cuando te tratan como basura? Sin pensarlo mucho libero sus frustraciones con Sasuke. Feliz de darle un buen puñetazo una que otra vez. Estaba harta de tener que ser la única del grupo que parecía importarle mantener a todos juntos.

"Sabes que! No eres el único que está sufriendo. Si alguien debería estar en el hospital eres tú!

Por fin pudo acertarle un buen golpe en las costillas, que importaba que le rompiera un par ahora. Dejó de pelear y cuando lo sujeto del cuello vio una expresión diferente a lo que imagino, pero tenía que gritarle tantas cosas que no importaba.

"Escúchame, yo también soy parte de este equipo y ahora TODOS debemos estar cuando ella despierte. No entiendes que es un milagro que sigan vivos?"

Sentía calor en sus mejillas, pero no pensó en eso mucho. Sasuke tenía que entrar en razón.

"Pensé que no debía preocuparme porque ustedes 2 siempre iban tras ella. Y ahora, cuando más los necesita... El único que parece realmente decidido a amarla es Shikamaru. Y ese idiota está sacrificando su felicidad.. y para que? Para que tú y Naruto se escondan porque está embarazada? DIABLOS, NI A GAARA LE IMPORTO ESO! QUE TAN ESTÚPIDOS SON PARA NO DARSE CUENTA?"

Creyó que estaba lloviendo, pero solo era ella. Soltó a Sasuke, limpiándose un poco, aún con la irá en el pecho. "Incluso Sai está arreglando el cuarto para el bebé y ustedes que son su familia no..."

"Y COMO ESPERAS QUE LA VEA A LA CARA? SIGO FURIOSO PORQUE LA UTILIZARÁN! ELLA Y MI HERMANO SUFRIERON Y PARA QUE? NO SE QUE HACER CON ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS. ¿CREES QUE SE MERECE CARGAR CONMIGO Y ESTE RENCOR? ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER CON MI VIDA ENTONCES?"

Jamás espero ver emoción genuina en Sasuke, no está mirada histérica, triste y cansada. Incluso su puño sangraba y esa tensión en su cuerpo asustaba a Sakura. Ella no sabía que hacer, la distancia entre ellos fue más notoria está vez, mientras miraba como trataba de no desmoronarse frente a ella. Y deseo tanto tener aquella facilidad de palabra como Naruto, porque sabría que decir, que hacer.

El silencio incómodo se estrecho entre ellos, tosió sangre y por reflejo se acercó para curar las heridas que le había causado. Pensó en la gravedad de su confesión, estaba perdido emocionalmente y lo peor es que no se daba cuenta de algo importante.

"Si esa es tu excusa, prefiero que te vayas entonces. Romperle el corazón si eso quieres. Sería una pena que el bebé tenga un padre cobarde"

Se fue después, para ver a su amiga aún dormida. Hinata y Kina está vez la saludaron, ofreciéndole un bocadillo. Se sentó para escuchar en silencio los planes que ambos tenían. Envidiando aquella sonrisa en Hinata, esa confianza de que pronto volvería su amiga y por eso pospondria la fiesta de compromiso. Quizá era su rostro al hablar con tanta emoción sobre las cosas buenas que ahora sucedían lo que denotó el cansancio que había arrastrado. Cerró los ojos escuchando la voz de Hinata, deseando un poco de ese optimismo en sus sueños.

* * *

Honestamente se sentía más nervioso cuando la visitaba y seguía dormida. Le hablaba, porqué después de la guerra, no desaparecía esa opresión en el pecho. También pasaba a la tumba, dónde Hikaru y otros ahora residían. Allí se quedaba hablando, de hombre a hombre, imaginando que le respondería. Había sorpresas, en definitiva, pero no sabía si era lo correcto.

Matsuri decidió quedarse a su lado. Quizá porque le tenía lastima o porque entendía que no podría seguirla a Suna. Había algo que solo podía hacer él. Prefería partir antes, para terminar pronto con la misión y volver. Al menos estaría Gaara acompañándolos. Tanto apoyo ahora, tanta amistad, esperaba que valiera la pena el sacrificio, que dudará está paz.

La verdad, no esperaba lo de esa tarde. Encontrar a los 2 amigos juntos, las voces lo paralizaron en la puerta, dudo en entrar. Lo que escucho no lo mencionó a nadie, la carga que sentía en los hombros se aligeró un poco. Desde entonces ellos vinieron más seguido. Su abdomen se alzaba lo suficiente para notar que crecía sano. Partió una semana después junto a su padre y Matsuri, mirando atrás a ver la familia que aún le quedaba.

"Va a estar bien"

Gaara le aseguro, su seguridad y su liderazgo lo mantuvo cuerdo los siguientes días. Cuando volvieron al santuario, a pesar de notar menos luz, se sentía en el templo que aún quedaba un nexo. Tocarlo era muy diferente a solo tener la esperanza, entonces prosiguieron a concretar el plan. Después de todo, deseaba regresar orgulloso, con la frente en alto y abrazar a su madre otra vez.


	57. Chapter 57

Cuando escucho las noticias, sus piernas lo llevaron tan rápido por la aldea que todo lo demás era como una neblina en sus ojos. Y al pasar a su habitación, el aire regreso a sus pulmones, el palpitar en sus venas recorrió su cuerpo.

Shikamaru la sostenía como una frágil muñeca, ignoro las protestas de Sakura, sus voces parecían tan lejanas. La rodeo delicadamente, saboreando cada fibra de vida en ella. Su olor, su voz, si ella fuera lluvia, Naruto deseaba permanecer bajo aquellas cálidas gotas por siempre.

Sus dedos delgados temblaban en su espalda, sus labios besando su cuello y esa sensación al escuchar su nombre fue suficiente para sumergir el rostro en su pelo.

"Todo estará bien... lo prometo"

Y estaba decidido de mantener esa promesa a cualquier costo. El alivio de sentir un peso gigante fuera de su pecho no sé comparaba con la alegría de ver sus ojos. Si, sentía su rostro sonreír tanto que sabía que le dolería el día siguiente. Se rozo el abdomen, él empalmó su mano y observó como sus ojos lentamente se humedecian.

Grabo en su memoria aquella sonrisa tan única, cuando sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse y le repetía dulcemente que estaría aquí. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así cuando Sasuke llegó. Lo supo porque ella dijo su nombre, porque al mirarse vio una emoción diferente. Sabía que esa luz en sus ojos era idéntica a lo que él sentía. No sabía que hacer, pero ella alzo una mano hacia él. Pidiendo en silencio.

Sus pasos resonaban en el piso con el mismo ritmo de su pulso. Guiandolo como a un niño perdido hacia ella, con ternura su corazón fue sorprendido una vez más. Solo ella podía lograr que ambos tuvieran un espacio a su lado, tan natural como respirar. Sasuke finalmente reaccionó y la abrazo de lado. Y con sus brazos guiandonos hacia ella, sintió entonces el escalofrío recorrer su pecho cuando su voz, algo ronca pero suave les confeso tenuemente.

"He decidido vivir."

El impacto de sus palabras, de la sinceridad en ellas, solo fue el preludio a una pasión intensa. Su voz nos alcanzo, plantando una semilla más profunda ese momento, envolviendonos en palabras que recordaríamos por muchos años.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Continuemos está historia... juntos."

* * *

Tsunade había visto muchas cosas en sus años viajando. Creía haberlo visto todo al sobrevivir tiempos tan inestables, y ahora en la aldea se daba cuenta que el futuro finalmente podría alcanzarlos. Quizá parecía algo pequeño, un evento ordinario, sin embargo, sobrevivir la guerra había traído nuevas perspectivas para los jóvenes a su cargo.

Está era la primera gran boda, aquella que marcaría el paso a seguir de la esperanza. Miraba a la reluciente novia, sosteniendo fuertemente al novio mientras los demás vitoreaban su entrada para el baile. Kiba y Akamaru tomando por sorpresa a Hinata cuando ambos la rodearon con flores que su compañero trajo. Y Shino, quién inesperadamente no trajo un monton de sus insectos para espantar a todos, sino que arreglo un tributo en el cielo para sus amigos.

Y así, desde el atardecer la felicidad que emanaban los jóvenes le abría espacio en su corazón. Su querida Sakura, bailando con Lee, quién no podía estar más radiante, literalmente. Ten Ten, Chouji e Ino juntos en la pista con algunas copas de más al juzgar por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Incluso Kakashi, el hermitaño aguafiestas, disfrutaba la boda junto a Kurenai, Shikamaru y la pequeña bebé. Parecía disfrutar de cualquier cosa que Kakashi sacará de su máscara.

Fue Shizune quien se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que no se estuviera pasando con el sake. No que pudieran detenerla, claro. Bebía junto al trío más bipolar que hubiera conocido. Compitiendo por cualquier cosa en realidad. Fue el bocón acuático quien interrumpió su triunfo sobre Karin.

"Llaman a eso un espectáculo? Yo les daré algo que les hará temblar"

Se fue, y no sé molestó en detenerlo, después de todo hoy no podría haber caos. Pronto escucho el escándalo del jardín y volteó a ver con una sonrisa burlona como Neji detenía al pobre iluso.

Y le llamo la atención que cerca estaba el trío más curioso de la aldea. La joven embarazada que ya parecía barco, calmando a Sasuke, quién parecía estar disfrutando mucho de aplastarle la cabeza a Suigetsu. Y Naruto, cubriendo a la chica con su saco. No había notado que estaba empapada. Ah, con que eso era.

"Juró que esos 2 van a terminar de sacarme los nervios de punta un día" Tsunade estaba harta de tenerlos a cada rato en su oficina por cosas sin sentido. Shizune se cubrió la boca y fingió toser para disimular la risa.

"Debería esconderla entonces? Por si vienen para acá"

"Oh no, hoy no. Quiero beber sake en paz." Bendito sake, unos tragos aliviaban la tensión. La verdad, entendía porque se portaban como estúpidos, pero comparados con Shikamaru, estos 2 le sacaban de quicio. Estaban en ese punto del embarazo dónde no tenían ni la remota idea de cómo cuidar de la chica y tenían la impresión de que cualquier cosa que le diera afectaría al bebé. Simplemente su paranoia los hacía acudir a ella una y otra vez. Desde que Sakura los amenazó con dejarlos en coma si seguían interrumpiendo sus deberes en el hospital, le echo encima a este par.

Al principio fue muy gracioso verlos romperse la espalda. Digo, ninguno de los 3 sabía que esperar y sin el apoyo de sus amigos estaba segura que la pobre hubiera sufrido junto a esos 2 cabeza dura. Luego pensó en ese mes en particular que los 2 idiotas asustaban a cualquier hombre a medio metro de su querida Kaoru. Hasta Kakashi sufrió una despedida muy cálida por parte de Sasuke, y tenía que darle crédito a la chica. Aguantar todo el mes con ganas de tirarte a alguien, siendo joven realmente requería autocontrol... Y muchas duchas frías.

Quizá la incógnita más recurrente era... ¿qué sucedía con esos 3? Nadie podía responder con certeza, pero la gente tenía curiosidad. Entre los regalos que llegaban de Suna, el pronto regreso del hijo del Kazekage, no tenía idea como esta chica manejaba su vida. Y apesar de todos los líos, sonreía para ellos.

Y verlos así, 2 riendo como idiotas y uno con un brazo anclado al hombro de la chica, suspiraba con algo de ilusión. El amor joven era de las cosas más curiosas. Al mirándolos irse juntos llegada la noche pensó en Jiraiya y lo orgulloso que estaría de ver a Naruto tan feliz.

Una semana después, durante la conmemoración oficial a la historia de los Uchiha fue que escucho el pánico en la audiencia. Sakura llamó a Sai y mirando el ave ir volando con la chica, continúo la ceremonia para acudir al hospital. Dejó todo en manos de Kakashi cuando el discurso terminó. Al entrar, fue un alivio ver qué no hubo complicaciones. Estaba exhausta y el sudor aún corría en su frente, pero la chica sostenía al pequeño de ojos negros.

"Menos mal que todo termino" Naruto se veía pálido y Sakura se aparto mirando con desaprobación a su amigo.

"No sé que fue peor, que casi te desmayas o tus quejas."

"Oye, casi me rompe la mano!"

Entró después Shikamaru, quién no podía ocultar esa sonrisa burlona mirando a Sasuke con la mano fracturada. Lo ignoro para acercarse a la joven exhausta.

"Te ves mejor de lo que pensé."

Kaoru sonrió y miró la sala un momento, luego su bebé empezó a mover su mano.

"Ven Shika, quiere conocerte" Se acercó lentamente, mirando al pequeño, sonrió un poco antes de hablar.

"Tiene tu nariz, que pena"

"No le hagas caso, eres un encanto como tu padre"

"¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?" Tsunade empezaba a notar el ligero temblor en sus brazos.

"Hanako Uchiha..." Notó en los chicos cierta sorpresa, Tsunade dió gracias que ninguno comentó más y dejaron dormir a la exhausta chica. Sakura se encargaría de revisar al bebé, mientras ella terminaba con los pendientes. Esto solo era el comienzo de otro tipo de problemas, pero por ahora dejaría a los jóvenes disfrutar de su camino.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, Sasuke se aseguró por 4° vez que todo estuviera en orden. En los meses que pasaron juntos, ambos amigos aprendieron a repartirse tareas para no morir. No había tiempo para discutir temas que ahora sí estaban en su mente. El compartir un espacio, el estar tan cerca de la persona que lograba detener su mundo fue completamente intoxicante. Con altos y bajos, aún con los malestares y el pánico de su inexperiencia. Al no estar solo, al darse cuenta que ella también desconocía el camino y aún así tenía fe, fue lo que despertó esa necesidad de protegerla. Y darse cuenta que la amaba profundamente.

El mes decisivo fue aquel que las hormonas de su amada enloquecieron. Naruto, quién pensó era ingenuo y lento para darse cuenta, lo sorprendió la noche siguiente al incidente del jardín. Hablar no era su fuerte, menos cuando se trataba de sentimientos, sin embargo, con él tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo.

"_Estuve pensando mucho tiempo lo que ella significa para mí. Y si, aunque no me agrada reconocerlo, se que también te enamoraste de ella."_

No lo había visto tan serio cómo aquella noche, mientras ella descansaba adentro, ambos se sentaron a mirar la luna. No podían dormir, no después de haberla visto así en la tarde.

"_No me importa si te pones necio, solo escucha. Ahora, ninguno de los dos puede hacer algo al respecto. Y no sé tú pero yo no pienso dejarla sola con un bebé."_

_"Hmm... ¿dejarte con ella? Olvídalo, necesita a alguien de confianza y responsable. Si por ti fuera la casa estaría llena de comida chatarra"_

_"Claro que no! Eso era antes, ya no hago eso."_

_" Y el ramen que escondes en la bóveda de semillas?"_

_"Ugh, ESO NO ES EL PUNTO!" _

_"Baja la voz torpe"_

_"Bueno, el punto es hacer tregua" _

_"Creí que ya teníamos una"_

_"No, esa..me refiero a, que ninguno de los 2 se va a aprovechar de... lo que le está dando ahora"_

Aquella charla incómoda fue lo que realmente puso a prueba su paciencia. La primera semana fue un dolor de cabeza, aún recordaba el calor subir a su cabeza por aquellas veces que su mirada parecía recorrer lentamente cada centímetro de su persona y sus labios apretados, conteniendo un suspiro. Y esos ojos verdes, conteniendo cierta humedad miéntras sus mejillas enrrojecian y su respiración se agitaba. Jamás vio nada tan erótico, ni sintió que el corazón se detenía al ser deseado de esa forma. Cada vez, lo grabó en su memoria antes de cerrar los ojos, y extinguir la ferviente calentura.

Fue un mes semi amargo, porque así como ella lo miraba, esa misma reacción se desataba espontáneamente con otros. Era un milagro que Naruto siguiera con vida, cuando veía al idiota reaccionar ante ella con algún contacto, aunque fuera una caricia, lo sepultaba en agua. Hinata fue su mejor amiga ese mes, no supo que hizo pero que disminuyera esas reacciones le ahorro mucha ira a Sasuke. Sobretodo cuando descubrió cuanto disfrutaba Shikamaru de visitarla en ese mes.

Ahora que regresaban a casa con la bebé, ambos amigos tenían preguntas. Se toleraron mutuamente por ella, pero mientras más crecía este sentimiento en ellos. Más deseaban, y sabía que Naruto pensaba lo mismo. La primera semana en casa rompió cierta rutina, Hanako lloraba 2 veces en la noches. Fue hasta el sexto día que descubrieron que se sentía intranquila si no le cantaban. Naruto hacía más desastre al cambiarla que él. Por eso Kaoru insistía en cambiarla siempre. Bañar a alguien tan pequeño, le dió más nervios de los que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Los 3 hacían equipo para aprender, a veces Kaoru reía a carcajadas cuando cometiamos errores y eran aquellos momentos en lo que ser imperfecto hacía sentir su pecho más ligero.

Un tiempo después, esperaron en la puerta a que llegara el joven Kazekage. Yue se adelantó, Kaoru se acercó y le presento a la bebé.

"Yue, ella es Hanako, Hana... Es tu hermano mayor, todo un gigante, ¿No crees?"

El chico había crecido en altura, lo suficiente para rebasar por poco a la acompañante que ahora se reía de él. Avergonzado pero contento tomó en brazos a la pequeña. Mientras hablaban Sasuke siguió mirando, pensando en dónde él encajaba. Porque quien podía responder a esa pregunta, aún no sabía nada.

* * *

Hinata y Sakura eran las más cercanas de sus amigas, cuando la invitaron a salir, estaba inquieta por dejar a los chicos solos. Sus chicos, todos juntos en la casa sin supervisión.

"Creo que olvide algo en casa, mejor regreso" pero Sakura e Ino la sujetaron con fuerza.

"Relájate, realmente necesitas descansar. Además, Shikamaru sabe lo que hace."

"No es él quien me preocupa" susurró cansada Kaoru, se dejó llevar por las chicas a una sesión relajante de spa.

"La verdad yo si estoy disfrutando esto, tiene tiempo que no salimos juntas así" Ten Ten quien ya estaba envuelta en una toalla y bloqueaba la puerta por si Kaoru intentaba escapar.

"Oh si, yo me muero por saber ¿Es cierto que Neji los siguió toda la luna de miel?"

Ino sabía bien como avergonzar a Hinata, ocultaba su pena con su propia camisa

"Neji si que es obstinado. Pensé que lo mantendrías ocupado" Sakura está vez miro a Ten Ten quien solo cruzo los brazos.

"Sabes que ese hombre no escucha a nadie más que a Hinata"

Y mientras Kaoru escuchaba a sus amigas, en el otro lado de Konoha se desataba un encuentro interesante.

"Es más rápido si me la das"

"Pero está tranquila conmigo"

"Si, pero ya es hora de darle de comer"

"Yo puedo."

"Nunca lo has hecho"

"¿Y eso que? Quiere que le dé yo, ¿Verdad Hanako-chan?"

Y la bebé sostuvo el dedo de Yue, antes de chuparlo. Mientras seguían discutiendo Sasuke y Yue, Shikamaru fue a la cocina donde Naruto y Gaara conversaban. Apenas lograron alimentarla, el par de idiotas entro en modo. "Celoso".

"No es justo, yo también puedo hacer eso. Mira Hana!" Naruto le quitó las burbujas a Gaara, pero no apunto bien y cuando se acercaron mucho a la cara de Hanako, Gaara la cubrió.

"Ah! Perdón... "

Cuando levantó la mano, hizo un ruido adorable y Sasuke decidió quitársela al Kazekage. "Un bebé no debe jugar con jabón"

"Entonces dinos, genio." Ignoro el sarcasmo para ponerla en la cuna y dejar sonando una cajita de música que él personalmente había buscado.

"Dejenla dormir"

"Al fin dicen algo brillante. Deberíamos ocuparnos en buscar algo que comer y como pasar el rato sin asesinarnos" Shikamaru no daba rodeos en lo que podría pasar. Sasuke no se molestaba en fingir siquiera, por desgracia el despistado de Naruto empeoró las cosas.

"Podríamos cocinar juntos! Hacer equipo y ver quién lo hace mejor"

"Suena a una mala idea"

"Como quieran, yo lo haré. Así cuando regrese Kao-chan estará contenta de tener MI COMIDA"

Gaara se levantó tan rápido que Sasuke suspiro del fastidio. Sin embargo, se levantó y paso cerca de Shikamaru solo para fastidiar.

"No te pongas muy cómodo"

Y Shikamaru, como el responsable y cuerdo del grupo, se quedó a salvó junto a la bebé para evitar un potencial desastre en la cocina. Tanta testosterona solo lo pondría de nervios, además él tenía una carta bajo la manga.

* * *

"La verdad, quería su consejo... Amm.. la cosas ..."

Ellas esperaron a que terminara la oración, aunque viendo lo difícil que era para su amiga, Sakura decidió intervenir.

"Es sobre Naruto y Sasuke?"

Se puso tan roja que ya no sabía si era por el agua caliente o por su pena. Hinata quien estaba a su lado le puso una mano en su hombro y asintió, para darle ánimos de continuar.

"Bueno... Si... aunque estoy muy confundida. No solo por ellos, es solo que..." Tomó otro respiro y finalmente las encaro.

"No he tenido oportunidad de hablar esto con nadie. Sobre Shisui... y mis sentimientos"

"Tranquila, solo toma tu tiempo. Puedes confiar en nosotras, y en qué INO no va a decir nada, ¿verdad?"

"Claro, digo... me muero de curiosidad pero no por eso voy a excederme"

Sakura esperaba fuera suficiente para que se sintiera cómoda. Espero un poco más pero cuando Kaoru hablo, su voz ya no sonada tan tímida, sino rebosante de calidez.

"Siempre voy a amar a Shisui, sé que ya no está y aunque hay noches en las que miro a Hanako y duele... Estoy feliz de tenerla. Él fue mi primer amor, el primero en muchas cosas y por eso... No sé exactamente qué hacer con estos sentimientos."

Kaoru miro un momento el agua, respiro profundo antes de mirarnos seriamente.

"¿Qué es lo que sienten para estar seguras de que él es el único? Las veo y cuando escucho como hablan de Kiba, de Lee o de Sai... Es tan similar a lo que veo en... ellos. ¿Está mal sentirme atraída de esa forma? Se supone que solo debería pensar en uno de ellos. No pienso que sea justo, ellos son espléndidos, realmente merecen algo mejor. Alguien que sea devota y leal, que solo los mire a ellos y nadie más. Alguien que los haga feliz... "

El agua formó pequeñas ondas, su vista se nublo y aunque sabía que eran sus lágrimas.

"No debería estar triste pensando eso. Sé que sueno egoísta. Es solo que no quiero que se sientan obligados a estar conmigo. Quiero ver a Naruto ser Hokage, como siempre solo. Y a Sasuke encontrar su lugar en la aldea, que vuelva a ser feliz. Que Gaara siga siendo un espléndido Kazekage y que Shikamaru un día encuentre algo que lo motive a ser mejor que nadie. Son demasiados amables para admitir que los distraigo"

Sakura nunca sintió esa mezcla de querer sacudir a alguien y al mismo tiempo golpearse contra la pared. Por una vez cerró la boca para pensar en que decir. Hinata fue la primera en tomar los brazos de su amiga y escucharla hablar tan firme fue una de esas raras novedades.

"Amar a alguien no tiene reglas, no hay libros ni opiniones que importen más que lo que sientes. Te entiendo porque yo ame hace tiempo a Naruto"

Kaoru genuinamente se veía sorprendida, las demás no podían creer que Hinata admitiera con tal franqueza algo que durante mucho tiempo todas sabían.

"Y siempre seguirá siendo alguien especial para mí. Tu y Naruto me hicieron ver lo maravilloso que Kiba era. Quien era yo a su lado. Entendí algo cuando me enamore de Naruto, él ya tenía a alguien especial."

"Sakura..." Kaoru lo susurró, y Sakura sostuvo el aliento cuando negó Hinata tranquilamente la cabeza.

"Creo que no lo sabía entonces. Pero siempre fuiste tú."

"¿Qué?" Hasta Ino estaba confundida.

"Antes de que llegarás, yo observaba a Naruto en la distancia. Por eso, me di cuenta cuanto lo hacías feliz. Se qué sigue siendo así... Lo que separó a Naruto y Kiba para mí, fue que uno me dió una meta y Kiba me guío a ser una gran Kunoichi."

Hinata había dicho tanto, que Sakura dejo de lado la primera impresión de sus sentimientos para ser honesta. Su amiga realmente quería ayuda y esperaba apoyarla con la misma fuerza que la tímida Hyuga.

"No pensé que fueras tan torpe para no darte cuenta de sus sentimientos. Mira, no eres una carga, y no me hagas repetirlo. Nunca ví a Sasuke mover ni un dedo por alguna de las chicas cuando éramos niños. Pero te envidiaba tanto, tarde mucho en entender que él nunca correspondería mis sentimientos. Y ese tiempo que me dejaron en la aldea sola, Lee fue quien me ayudó más. ¿Crees que planee en algún punto sentir algo por él? Claro que no. Tal vez no te des cuenta pero ninguno a renunciado a sus sueños por ti. Tsunade sigue detrás de Naruto, Sasuke trata de reconectar con nosotros..."

"Shikamaru está empeñado en demostrar que es mejor padre que ellos. Puedes contar eso como motivación sin límite. La verdad yo pensé que algo había pasado entre ustedes cuando regresaba con esa expresión de tonto a cenar. Digo, tu y su madre son las únicas que logran que trabaje bien."

Hasta Ino a su manera impulso el ánimo al tomar súbitamente a Kaoru fuera de la tina y proclamó al aire.

"Es más, no nos creas y ve por ti misma. Te dejaremos tan hermosa que ninguno podrá dormir"

Sabía que todo eso fue una trampa para poder satisfacer sus deseos de romance que obviamente no obtendría de Sai, pero Sakura y las demás realmente querían ver a su amiga feliz. Si esto llevaría a alguna respuesta, bien pondría de su parte.


	58. Chapter 58

_Decidí poner el final en 3 vías alternativas. _

_Simplemente me gustaron las 3, si es del agrado de alguien que bueno._

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

Shikamaru tenía todo bajo control cuando escuchó el timbre. Apenas había anochecido, dejó a los chicos ocuparse de servir su comida y abrió la puerta.

"Ya era ho-ra..." Frente a él estaba una visión, no pudo evitar encontrar como sospechosa. Maorí tenía muchas bolsas en la mano, atrás más se veían y por alguna razón se veía un poco diferente su cara.

"Tuve una... emergencia, ¿Todo está bien?" Kaoru había recogido su cabello, dejando caer ciertos mechones. Una falda distinta, con un corte en la pierna. Estaba casualmente arreglada, incluso noto cierto color en sus labios. Tuvo que darle la espalda para no dar una mala impresión.

"Lo usual. Hicieron un desastre en la cocina, pero yo pedí comida."

"Te dije que era buena idea comprar más, vamos" No había notado en el mar de bolsas que su compañera Ino estaba allí. De hecho las chicas pasaron como si nada, estaba empezando a pensar que no tendrían espacio.

"Shikamaru, dónde dejaste la... Ohhhh" Tenía que ser Naruto, él si se quedó con cara de tonto mirándola. Tuvo que empujarlo de vuelta al comedor para abrirle paso a Kaoru.

"Gracias por todo chicos... Yue, ¿te importaría darnos una mano?"

"Claro" entró a la cocina. "Ya oyeron inútiles, fuera que estorban" empujaba a Naruto y Sasuke, abriendo paso para que Hinata, Kaoru y él empezarán a servir.

Shikamaru sabía que algo tenía en mente. Estaba nerviosa, se tocaba mucho la cara y no dejaba de ver entre el piso y ellos. Se limitó a observar en la distancia con los demás que estaban entretenidos en comentar lo que pasó en la tarde.

"¿Sucede algo?" Gaara, quién le ofreció tomar asiento rompió el hielo.

No lo vió venir, pero acepto. Entre ellos era el menos ruidoso y más perspicaz.

"Solo pensaba. ¿Se durmió?" Gaara después de limpiar su parte se ofreció para vigilar a Hana.

"Jugando en la arena"

"Me preocupa que se mala costumbre" Shikamaru no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría, aunque no esperaba que la bebé le agradará el silencioso Kazekage, era entretenido ver.

"Temari y Kankuro me cubrirán un tiempo. Tengo cosas que resolver"

Y allí estaba esa mala espina que tuvo cuando lo vio por primera vez. Era profesional, pero ya tenía una idea que cosas quería aclarar.

"Habla con ese par, mientras más pronto resuelvan esto mejor. No quiero más problemas"

Aunque no les prestaban atención, viendo que Naruto exageraba la historia con sus expresiones. Sintió que era algo incómodo el silencio que surgió entre ellos.

Menos mal, Kaoru regreso con la comida y todos se entretuvieron. Ino para su sorpresa trajo sake y solo dios sabía que poseyó a Kaoru para aceptar beber.

Aquella inesperada reunión se extendió. La jóven madre tenía en brazos a Hana, quién dormía plácidamente. Estaba afuera, sentada frente al jardín. La fresca brisa no las molestaba, aunque cubrió un poco a su pequeña y la controlaba en silencio. Desde sus pequeñas manos, a esa nariz diminuta, pestañas ligeramente curvas y unos labios rosados cuya pequeña comisura era idéntica a la de Shisui.

Suspiró, deslizando su dedo en su cachete. Ella era viva imagen de su padre. En ocasiones así, sentía aquella punzada en el pecho. Siempre tomaba ese sentimiento y lo guardaba en una caja. No quería que la tristeza güera el sentimiento que lugar su historia con Shisui. No, quería llenar su memoria de esperanza y deseo.

"Tal vez no sea una mala idea"

Sakura le sugirió que escribir le ayudaría a poner algo de claridad sus ideas.

"Si empiezo ahora, tendrás muchas historias de tu padre"

"¿De qué hablas Kao-chan?" La voz de Naruto la sorprendió un poco.

"Baja la voz, está durmiendo" Sasuke venía atrás de él. Ambos tomaron asiento a su lado.

"Perdón por no ayudar a limpiar" Susurraban en la noche, aunque sabían que Hana no despertaba tan fácil no querían arriesgarse.

"Descuida, son tus vacaciones. ¿Ya tienes planes para mañana?"

"Bueno, Hinata me invitó a su casa. Pensaba llevar a Hana conmigo está vez."

"Es por lo de la tarde? Te juro que no volverá a pasar, de verás" Naruto dulcemente suplicaba, Sasuke le pegó en la nuca.

"Se supone que es tu descanso." A su manera, se preocupaba. Eso siempre la hacía sonreír últimamente.

"Lo sé, no es por ustedes. Invitó a Kurenai, creo que quiere hablar conmigo. Es cosa de madres, me entienden?"

Aunque ambos no parecían muy seguros, asintieron. Naruto empezó a decir que iba a extrañar mucho a Hana.

"Tiene más sentido del humor que Sasuke" decía.

"Tu cara es la que da risa" contestaba Sasuke.

Y así iban entre susurros peleando amistosamente. Entre más los veía, más difícil era ignorar lo que habían dicho las chicas. Se sonrojo al mirarlos de esa forma. Aquella calidez sobrepuso la fresca brisa, acompañándola al dormir.

Fue en la tarde que terminaron de hacer los pendientes. Al buscar donde comer en la aldea, encontraron a Gaara. Lo invito Naruto a comer juntos, sin importar que Sasuke estuviera de negativo. Dejaron Ichikaru, cuando sugirió que entrenarán juntos. Aunque Naruto no sospecho nada, Sasuke mantuvo su mirada de halcón.

Fueron al lugar que Naruto escogió. Dónde él había aprendido con Kakashi y Yamato. Seguía la cascada allí, frente al tronco. De ellos 3 era el único que parecía no notar las señales que estaba mandando el Kazekage.

Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a esperar más o andar con rodeos. Se desquitó en parte durante el entrenamiento. Aprovechando la oportunidad para golpear su estoica cara. Acabaron atrayendo la atención de Sakura quien aparentemente estaba de camino al hospital.

Curados y regañados, Sakura espero a que alguno explicará porque decidieron remodelar el campo.

"¿Y bien?"

"Lamento el inconveniente. Pensé que era una buena idea" Lo que dijo Gaara confundió al equipo, Sakura no supo que decirle.

"¿De qué hablas? Fue mi idea, yo te anime a..."

Gaara interrumpió a Naruto, se levantó de la silla. "No. Yo provoque a Sasuke."

"Creo que ustedes deben arreglarse, los dejo" Sakura huyó del silencio incómodo. Sasuke se levantó y se paró frente a Gaara.

"¿Cuál es tu excusa?"

"Quería ver por mi mismo quien eres." Naruto notó que ambos se traían algo.

"Ah, esto se está poniendo raro."

Se fue en silencio, ninguno dijo nada cuando Kaoru pregunto por su día.

Unos días después, Naruto casi tira un plato de la sorpresa. Creyó haber escuchado mal, le pidió repetirlo.

"¿Podemos salir, solo tu y yo?" Se veía avergonzada y sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Quería pensar que ese rubor era por el y no por calor que sentían en la cocina.

Asintió, sintiendo que si hablaba diría algo muy estúpido. Ella sonrió, casi olvidó que dejó el agua abierta de verla irse.

Se arregló, está vez se dejo la playera negra. Repasó nervioso sus dedos en su cabello tratando de que se viera diferente, sin éxito. Una última mirada al espejo antes de salir. Lo tomó por sorpresa que tomara su mano al salir, corriendo juntos.

Algo había distinto, ella actuaba diferente, pero embelesado por aquellos ojos brillantes, Naruto se dejo llevar. Hicieron cosas que no imagino que disfrutaría.

"Te queda muy bien, ¿No me crees?"

Estaba probando un conjunto de ropa diferente, aunque el naranja seguía presente, no predominaba en toda su persona. Se veía sin duda más maduro. Era cómodo, en práctico para misiones. Estaba algo confundido, pero contento de que ella lo mirará tan detenidamente.

"Me siento... diferente. Le pasó algo a mi ropa?"

Ella se acercó, sostuvo el aliento cuando puso sus manos en si camisa.

"Nada, solo quería darte algo. Tú siempre me das cosas, me siento mal por eso"

Salieron rápido después de eso, ella le invito un helado con el calor que había. Había cierta nostalgia en el aire, charlaban, sobre Yue y sobre la aldea. Cosas que estaban cambiando a su alrededor.

"No quiero que acabe el día." Naruto dijo alzando los brazos. Mirando la aldea desde arriba, dónde antes solía pintar las caras de los Hokages.

"Tampoco yo" Kaoru le respondió con un tono tranquilo.

"Es la mejor cita que he tenido" se apoyó en sus manos, lo dijo sin pensar. Aunque cuando se dió cuenta que dijo, no movió un músculo y se puso rojo. Estaba asumiendo cosas, iba a corregirse pero lo que ella dijo entonces le robó por completo el corazón.

"Me alegra"

Incrédulo se enderezó para verla, estaba tan roja, abrazando la bolsa con fuerza. Lentamente le devolvió la mirada y en aquellos ojos verdes encontró el valor. El impulso que brotaba de su pecho cuando ella estaba cerca. De tocarla como ahora, escuchar su nombre de sus labios. Kaoru devolvió sus caricias tímidamente, sus manos incendiado su cuello.

La explosión en su pecho, el cosquilleo en sus labios solo incremento cuando finalmente la besó. Sus labios eran suaves, ella invadió todo en ese momento. La rodeo, olvidó respirar, tomó aire y se acercó de nuevo, ella lo detuvo gentilmente.

"Naruto, espera"

Podía jurar que su corazón se escuchaba a kilómetros, nervioso la soltó pensando que hizo algo mal.

"Lo siento, yo no.. bueno si quería pero si tú no." Le sostuvo su mano, no parecía molesta.

"No es eso." Le dió un poco de espacio. Tal vez eso también le ayudaría a calmarse.

"Naruto, yo... quisiera estar un tiempo a solas. ¿Podrías esperar en casa?" Tuvo miedo por un momento, no supo que pensar. Debió notarlo, porque ella rodeo su mano con afecto. "Por favor"

Confiando en ella regreso a casa. Había tiempo antes de anocher, Sasuke y Hana aún no regresaban, aprovecho para darse un baño y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado. Hizo varias cosas para distraer su mente, los nervios le motivaron a limpiar media casa cuando regreso Sasuke y Hana. Apenas estaba cayendo el sol y Kaoru no volvía.

"¿Que tal les fue con Gaara?" Pregunto algo nervioso.

Sasuke estaba algo callado, comparado con otras veces. Hana lo vio y alzo los brazos.

"... Bien."

Sacarle información a Sasuke se había vuelto en una habilidad nueva. Algo de normalidad regreso a la casa cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió una vez más.

Kaoru había regresado, Sasuke estuvo atento en recibirla. Naruto decidió dejar a Hana en su cuna, ya le caían los párpados.

"Descansa Hana-chan, estoy aquí "

Le acarició despacio su pequeña cabeza. Engañandola para que hiciera bizcos, eso siempre lo encontraba dulce. Esperando hasta que finalmente cayó dormida. Salió, notando que Kaoru y Sasuke estaban esperando en la sala. Se veía nerviosa, a comparación de Sasuke.

"He pensado mucho en esto, después de hoy estoy segura. Y no puedo seguir así"

Tomó un respiró y aún con ese rubor presente nos miró detenidamente.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Yo enamore de ustedes. Y sé que no debería, no así. Desde hace tiempo que siento está calidez. Siempre tuve dudas, porque se sentía diferente a lo que sentía con Shisui. Ignore mucho tiempo mis sentimientos porque yo me había decidido a darlo todo para que fueran felices."

Y verla llorar les quitó el aire, se aferraba a sus manos fuertemente.

"Tuve miedo. Siempre estuvieron ustedes allí por mi, y no lo merezco. No puedo decidir y me siento horrible por eso. Se merecen una mujer que los ame locamente, alguien segura y que los haga felices. Y aún así desearía saber porque no puedo decidir. ¿Porque solo imaginar eso me paraliza? Me está rompiendo el corazón, me duele tanto. ¿Qué clase de mujer no puede decir a quien ama? ¿Qué clase de amiga es tan egoísta? No sabía cómo decirlo, si tan solo tuviera a Isamu conmigo. Lo extraño. Extraño a mi amigo, extraño cuando las cosas eran simples. ¿les estoy robando una vida feliz?"

El primero en actuar, fue Naruto. El impulsivo futuro Hokage volteó la silla de Kaoru, la arrinconó un momento allí, tomando a todos por sorpresa cuando se arrodilló y tomó sus brazos. Ocultando su rostro en ellos.

"No creo soportar una vida sin ti." Si algo no podía soportar era verla así.

"Tú eres mi familia, no me importa si eres egoísta, de ninguna forma te abandonaré."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Entiendes que estoy diciendo?"

"Si. Lo sé. Y lo digo porque me enamore de ti, si debo aceptar que no soy el único en tu corazón... Eso ya lo he hecho"

Sasuke nunca lo vio tan serio, tan franco. Kaoru estaba genuinamente sorprendida, no pudo continuar mirando. Se acercó para limpiar sus lágrimas.

"¿No te has preguntado porque no lo he matado?"

Aunque no debería, le dió una mirada a Sasuke, para que fuera honesto por una vez. El Uchiha que había estado recargado en la ventana se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella. En silencio, posando su rostro en el hombro de Kaoru, obstruyendo parte de su cara y cuando respondió se escuchó seguro.

"Ninguno se rindió conmigo, más allá de toda lógica. Cuando volviste a nosotros le dije a Naruto que no pensaba renunciar a ti. Sakura tuvo que detenernos. Ustedes dos... se volvieron familia."

Kaoru siguió llorando en silencio, Sasuke besó su frente. Con esa seguridad que Naruto envidiaba.

"Si tengo que soportar a este tarado. Que así sea."

"¿Qué hay de Hana? ¿Qué voy a decirle?" Sonaba preocupada. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron un segundo, en pocas cosas concordaban en opinión. Hana era una de esas excepciones. Estaba claro que ambos amaban a la adorable bebé.

"Qué tiene suerte de tener padres increíbles" Naruto sonrió para ella, conviertiendo sus lágrimas de tristeza en jubiló.

Esa noche, por primera vez abrieron sus corazones. Tomaría tiempo, pero lo harían funcionar. Uno se comprometió a darlo por un sueño, uno que fue creciendo desde la niñez. Otro se comprometió a redimir errores, a sanar cicatrices. Aceptar que aunque hubiera personas que nunca perdonarían su pasado, quienes amaba jamás lo abandonarían.

Quisieron empezar todo de manera discreta, saliendo a citas, pasando tiempo juntos. A veces los 3 era algo extraño, la verdad Sasuke y Naruto preferían las citas a solas. Cuando Hana cumplió un año y medio fue que decidieron hacerlo oficial. Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos, Kiba y Mejor se desmayaron, pero las chicas estaban eufóricas.

Kaoru recolectó lo que había escrito ese año para escribir un libro. "El secreto de la hoja" se volvió popular en Konoha. La historia de Shisui e Itachi desde otra perspectiva le dió una idea a Naruto. Persiguió otro medio año esa meta, pero cuando finalmente se hizo el proyecto, se convirtió en una festividad más.

Seguían recibiendo regalos de Gaara y Yue desde Suna, Sasuke se volvió algo celoso con Hana. Para sus 3 años recibió un collar idéntico al de Kaoru la pequeña Hana. Miraba la arena con tal fascinación que Sasuke intento ocultarlo múltiples veces. Siempre lo encontraba.

Cuando recibieron la invitación a la boda de Yue, Hana cumplió 4 años. A ojos de sus padres, Hana era un prodigio en potencia, la niña más hermosa. Ese día, Kaoru lloró de alegría viendo el amor en los ojos de Yue cuando Matsuri dijo acepto.

Fue en esa fiesta que Naruto hizo que Sasuke se ahogara con el vino cuando se le ocurrió decir lo que se supone iban a proponer la semana que viene.

"¿Qué?" Ni ella podía creer lo que había dicho. Naruto la alzo en sus brazos mientras Sasuke recuperaba el aliento.

"Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?" Kaoru estaba tan roja, tartamudeando. Sasuke lo agarro del cuello.

"Se supone debía ser después de la ceremonia tarado! Aún no arreglan los anillos"

"¿Tú sabías?" Kaoru estaba a punto de caer con tanta emoción. Sasuke suspiró, asintió avergonzado y no pudo sujetarse a tiempo cuando Kaoru se lanzó sobre ellos.

"Si, si. Acepto."

Fue realmente incómodo volver a Konoha y encontrar que Naruto había olvidado decirles a sus amigos que abortaran el plan. Habían planeado algo juntos. Lo menos vergonzoso en su opinión, Kaoru estaba viendo las grullas colgadas por toda la casa. Hana estaba ocupada despegando las que estaban en las paredes y buscando más por la casa.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Naruto y yo... Pensábamos proponerte lo así." Golpeó a Naruto para que dijera el resto, ocultando su cara o su dignidad se vería en peligro en ese momento.

"¿Recuerdas esa vez que hicimos mil grullas para regalarle un deseo a Shisui? Pensé que podríamos hacer otras 2 mil, y escribir razones por las que es una buena idea casarnos."

Kaoru los miró impactada "¿2 mil razones? Oh dios, realmente escribieron todas?" Tomó una y empezó a leer.

"En realidad perdimos la cuenta en 2 mil 800" Sasuke lo golpeó. No pudo soportar más. Salió de casa buscando refugió en casa de Kakashi. Solo para regresar y ver qué realmente habían recolectado varias cajas para las grúas y ella seguía en el piso con un cuaderno.

El tiempo pasó volando para ellos, Naruto finalmente se convirtió en Hokage. El gran día, con tropiezos y tumultos, lo vivieron juntos de una forma trascendente. Sin importar el escepticismo en algunas personas, valió la pena aguantar tanta locura cuando ella los tomó en sus brazos y caminaron juntos al altar.

Esto habría una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Habían postergado la intimidad para este día. Porque ninguno estaba seguro de que hacer o como esto iba a funcionar. Fue un alivio para ellos que Kaoru ya tuviera algo en mente. Jamás sintió nada igual, grabó cada detalle en su mente. Y tiempo después, aunque negara contundentemente que Naruto tenía razón, Sasuke encontró un refugio en esta familia.


End file.
